Harlock contre la secte de Gaîa
by The beautifull Cleopatra
Summary: Cette fic s'inspire du film prevu pour 2013. Le capitaine Albator est de retour pour rendre à l'humanité sa planète d'origine, la Terre, d'où elle a été chassée cent ans avant par la secte Gaia. Les chapitres de ma fic ont été redécoupé.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 L'épave**

Les limbes de l'espace, une vaste étendue mystérieuse qui terrorisait tous les voyageurs, il ne serait venu à personne l'idée de s'approcher volontairement de cette zone. Les deux vaisseaux présents à cet endroit semblaient pourtant faire fi des dangers que représentait ce lieu. Il s'agissait de deux vaisseaux d'exploration spatiale. Ils étaient assez grands et disposaient d'une très grande autonomie. La zone de vie des appareils était ronde et comportait les zones de travail, la cuisine et la cabine. Le cockpit ressemblait à une tête d'oiseau longue et effilée comme le cockpit du légendaire concorde qui se déplaçait sur Terre autrefois. Les réacteurs de propulsion longeaient la zone de vie et étaient assez puissants pour tracter une épave.

Les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient choisi ces appareils ne l'avaient pas fait par hasard. En tant qu'archéologues spatiaux, elles savaient que si elles découvraient un ancien vaisseau sans vie flottant dans l'espace il fallait pouvoir le tracter et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr pour pouvoir l'explorer...

Ellie scrutait désespérément l'endroit en espérant enfin voir apparaître le vaisseau qu'elle désirait retrouver depuis tant d'années. L'appareil en question, aux yeux des spatiaux archéologues, était leur Saint-Graal. Beaucoup d'entre eux auraient tué pour le trouver car sa valeur historique comme financière était sans égal. Le retrouver permettrait enfin de prouver qu'il n'était pas une légende et l'existence de son capitaine serait enfin établie.

Depuis que la secte de Gaia, après avoir vaincu les terriens, avait effacé tout le passé de l'humanité, il ne restait plus à celle-ci qu'une mémoire orale transmise de génération en génération depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais les histoires racontées finissent toujours par être déformées car l'orateur à un moment ou à un autre pour captiver son auditoire transformait toujours les faits ou les exagérait et c'est pourquoi l'histoire de la conquête de l'espace par l'humanité commençait plus à ressembler à une série de contes ou de légendes qui effaçaient toute la réalité des faits. Ellie espérait vraiment par ses recherches retrouver l'histoire de l'humanité et qu'enfin la vérité soit rétablie.

Après avoir procédé au nettoyage de la mémoire historique des humains, la secte de Gaia avait expulsé de la Terre tous ceux qu'elle estimait ne pas être dignes d'elle, forçant des millions de personnes à l'errance. Face à l'incapacité des hommes à reconquérir la Terre, beaucoup de femmes étaient parties et avaient fondé, sur une petite planète qu'elles avaient baptisée Flora, une nouvelle communauté où la gente masculine n'était pas autorisée à mettre les pieds. Ellie et Nynna, les deux seules spatiaux archéologues à être assez folles pour approcher de cette zone, provenaient de cette planète. Elles travaillaient pour le tout nouveau musée d'histoire et d'archéologie de Flora que la Présidente, après bien des tractations avec les religieux et la secte de Gaia, avait enfin eut l'autorisation d'ouvrir. La Présidente avait toutefois prévenu tous les chercheurs du musée de faire très attention pour le choix de leurs découvertes et les sujets trop dérangeants étaient souvent passés à la trappe. Le sujet d'étude des deux femmes faisait justement partie de ceux qui avaient toutes les chances de finir dans les caves du musée, cachés à jamais au regard de l'humanité mais malgré tout, elles étaient résolues à le sortir de l'ombre quitte à choquer les religieux et les dirigeants de Gaia. Les peuples humains de toutes les planètes conquises à la hâte pour pouvoir sauver l'humanité commençaient à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce système qui les plaçaient plus bas que terre. Les politiques et les très riches, tout comme les militaires, s'entendaient bien pour tenir les populations sous une poigne de fer, mais la colère commençait à monter dans les basses classes et tout le consortium de planètes commençait à ressembler à une vaste poudrière. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était un meneur ou l'image d'un meneur et le vaisseau mythique qu'Ellie et Nynna recherchaient serait parfait dans ce rôle.

Ellie et Nynna scrutaient depuis des jours cette vaste étendue de nuages de gaz qui les entourait comme un trou noir. Tous les vaisseaux qui avaient été pris au piège dans ce pseudo trou noir avaient été perdus corps et biens et les équipages n'avaient jamais eu le temps de s'échapper. Son attraction était tellement forte qu'il fallait garder une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être aspiré. Il était aussi nécessaire de mettre régulièrement les cartes à jour car il avait tendance à prendre de l'ampleur à certaines périodes et jamais de manière régulière et cyclique, ce qui faisait qu'il était un piège redoutable pour les navigateurs.

- Tu sais, je commence à me dire que c'est sans espoir, on le retrouvera jamais - avança en soupirant Nynna

- Il ne faut pas dire cela, ce trou noir a déjà relâché des vaisseaux et toujours à la date où ils ont disparu - affirma Ellie

- Oui et toujours dans un état catastrophique. Si jamais il réapparaît il n'y aura peut être rien à étudier !

Ellie savait que Nynna avait de grandes chances d'avoir raison. Il était vrai qu'il relâchait les vaisseaux mais dans un tel état que les archéologues n'avaient plus grand chose à étudier. Cependant, elle espérait encore. Elle voulait croire en un miracle, comme par exemple que l'équipage d'exception qui était à son bord, dirigé par un capitaine légendaire, ait été capable de sauvegarder l'appareil avant de mourir. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir qu'il y ait des survivants, pas après cent dix années de disparition. Qui plus est, il était impossible qu'il y ait des descendants... pas avec une seule femme sur une quarantaine d'hommes d'équipage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la situation de cette jeune femme enfermée à vie sans échappatoire avec quarante hommes comme compagnie. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper mais en même temps, elle aurait vite fait le tour !

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement très léger dans la zone gazeuse des limbes. Ellie regarda attentivement et son radar commença à biper indiquant qu'il avait détecté quelque chose. Son coeur commença à s'emballer.

- Calme-toi, Ellie, si ça se trouve ce n'est rien ou une vieille épave pourrie et pas ce que tu espères tant - pensa t'elle tout en regardant plus attentivement l'espace devant elle.

Il y avait bien quelque chose en approche. Le radar sonnait de plus en plus fort et la surface qu'il projetait sur l'écran de contrôle montrait que l'objet était énorme. Nynna, elle aussi recevait les mêmes informations. Elle lâcha sa partie de solitaire pour essayer de voir de quoi il retournait :

- Bon sang, Ellie, qu'est ce que c'est ? Est-ce que tu le vois, tu es plus proche que moi et je ne distingue rien dans cette masse gazeuse ?

- Je ne sais pas... Pour l'instant je ne vois pas grand chose, c'est surtout le radar qui me donne des infos.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui glissait à travers le gaz et soudain, Ellie commença à le distinguer. C'était un vaisseau à n'en pas douter et énorme qui plus est. Etait-ce lui ? Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant. Il battait d'excitation d'espoir et de peur tout à la fois. Elle était au bord de l'euphorie et ses mains commençaient à trembler. Et elle vit surgir du brouillard la gigantesque tête de mort qui couronnait la proue du navire. C'était lui, l'Arcadia, après 110 années d'errance dans le les limbes, il réapparaissait enfin

- Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est lui ... Je ne peux pas le croire! - s'exclama Nynna en se mettant la main devant la bouche, comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait ou ce qu'elle disait.

- Si c'est bien lui ! C'est l'Arcadia - lui confirma Ellie ivre de joie.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. La progression de l'Arcadia semblait de plus en plus difficile à cause de sa masse et de ses dimensions. Ce n'était pas un petit navire d'exploration mais un lourd navire de guerre puissamment armé.

- Oh non, non, non, non, non...Il va rester coincé - s'inquiéta Ellie

- Attends, ce n'est pas dit. Et merde ! Il s'est arrêté. - confirma Nynna, écoeurée par ce coup de malchance.

En effet l'Arcadia avait cessé de progresser. On voyait à travers le brouillard que le vaisseau était sorti jusqu'à hauteur de la timonerie et était bloqué au niveau des ailes.

- Oh non pas ça, c'est trop bête ! On était à deux doigts de le récupérer ! - ragea Ellie.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Faudrait peut être prévenir les autorités pour qu'elles viennent nous aider?

- Tu rigoles ? On ne peut pas faire ça. Personne n'a le droit de circuler près des limbes et qui plus est, si les autorités apprennent que l'Arcadia a réapparu, ils s'empresseront de le descendre. Non il faut qu'on se démerde toutes seules et qu'on le sorte de là.

- Génial et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on le tracte peut-être ?

- Ca, c'est une bonne idée. Tout ce qu'il lui faut peut-être, c'est un petit coup de pouce. On balance nos grappins et on tire à toute vapeur.

- T'es cinglée, on va se faire aspirer par le trou noir. On a déjà tracté des épaves mais jamais aussi près de lui, c'est de la folie !

- On ne risque rien, j'en suis sûre ! Les cordes de nos grappins sont assez longues, tu verras ça se passera très bien !

- Si on finit dans le trou noir, je te jure que je te règlerai ton compte moi-même avant que celui-ci nous butte ! - s'exclama Nynna.

Bien qu'elle avait une peur grandissante, Nynna mit en route ses moteurs et s'apprêta à suivre la manoeuvre de sa collègue. Ellie se plaça devant la proue de l'Arcadia, tout en faisant attention de garder une bonne distance entre elle et le trou noir. Elle regarda l'Arcadia grâce à la caméra placée à l'arrière de son vaisseau :

- Croisons les doigts, à vue de nez ça devrait passer - espéra Ellie.

Elle arma le grappin et pressa le bouton de tir. Ce fut très juste, mais le grappin réussit à se ficher dans l'orifice du crâne qui représentait l'emplacement de nez.

- Tu t'apprêtes à lui récurer le nez toi-même, qu'est ce que t'es crade ! - plaisanta Nynna.

Nynna se plaça à côté de sa collègue. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparaient les deux vaisseaux. La moindre erreur serait fatale. Si les cordes venaient à céder, ce serait la collision et la mort assurée. Nynna lança son grappin qui se ficha dans l'oeil droit.

- T'as pas honte, tu lui a crevé un oeil ! -ironisa Ellie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est le même oeil que celui de son capitaine. Ils seront assortis comme ça.

- Heureusement pour nous qu'il est mort. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié ce genre d'humour. - remarqua Ellie.

Ce dont Ellie et Nynna ne se doutaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait un observateur très discret qui assistait à toute la scène. Il avait été réveillé par les signaux radios émis par les deux appareils et commençait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Serions-nous sortis des limbes? Je commence à percevoir des signaux. J'entends une conversation lointaine. Même en poussant mes capteurs à fond je n'entends presque rien. Ils doivent être endommagés. On dirait les voix de deux femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ?_

- Bon, on y va, à trois on pousse les moteurs à fond d'accord ? - s'enquit Ellie.

- Je ne sais pas... Il fait quelle taille ? Trois cents mètres de long au moins. Je n'ose même pas imaginer son poids. Si on crame les moteurs, on est mal. -remarqua Nynna.

- T'as raison, j'avais pas pensé à ça. On va les programmer pour qu'ils aillent à fond direct mais pendant un temps très court et on le fera plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ça bouge enfin.

Les deux femmes commencèrent la manoeuvre. Plusieurs fois de suite les moteurs partirent à fond pendant quelques secondes pour donner l'impulsion nécessaire au dégagement des ailes de l'Arcadia. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, le vaisseau se dégagea et, progressivement, glissa dans l'espace. Nynna et Ellie remirent les moteurs en mode normal et tractèrent le vaisseau jusqu'à un endroit non loin de la zone d'attraction des limbes.

_Je crois qu'on est enfin sorti. J'ai bien senti que quelqu'un nous tractait. Ce doit être ces deux femmes, j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas d'intentions hostiles, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de riposter. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas des envoyées du gouvernement terrien ou des chasseurs d'épave._

- Victoire! On a réussi ! Il est tout à nous maintenant ! - s'enthousiasma Ellie.

- Parle pas trop vite, tu devrais le regarder, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ressemble beaucoup au vaisseau qu'on nous a décrit.

Ellie détacha son grappin et commença à longer l'Arcadia lentement et en effet, ce qu'elle voyait ne correspondait pas vraiment aux histoires qu'elle avait entendues enfant. L'Arcadia qu'on lui avait décrit était un élégant vaisseau d'un beau vert profond avec à sa poupe une portion de caravelle là ou était en théorie la cabine du capitaine. Le vaisseau qu'elle voyait ressemblait plus à un vaisseau de l'enfer. Le crâne de la proue était prolongé d'une colonne vertébrale. Le vaisseau était d'une couleur noirâtre et la zone de la cabine du capitaine faisait extrêmement gothique. On était loin de l'élégance racée décrite dans les histoires racontées aux enfants pour faire leur éducation. Le vaisseau, avec l'absence totale de lumière à son bord, paraissait morbide, effrayant et Ellie se demanda si elle ne s'était pas emballée un peu trop vite.

- Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment que c'est l'Arcadia ? – s'inquiéta Nynna.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que l'on nous a dit mais il était le seul à avoir la tête de mort comme emblème avec le Queen Emeraldas, aucun autre vaisseau ne se serait permis de prendre cet emblème car en le faisant il aurait été voué à une destruction certaine. - affirma Ellie.

- Mais est ce que j'ai raison ou j'essaye juste de me convaincre? – s'interrogea t'elle de plus en plus inquiète.

Soudain, un signal d'alarme retentit dans la cabine de Nynna. Par précaution et pour éviter les rencontres désagréables, les filles avaient installé chacune à bord de leur vaisseau des détecteurs qui leur permettaient d'être averties si un vaisseau ou une patrouille approchait. Ce que vit Nynna sur ses écrans n'était guère très rassurant. Une patrouille approchait. Les militaires avaient probablement remarqué les mouvements dans les limbes et venaient aux nouvelles.

- On a de la visite! - annonça Nynna à son amie - des militaires.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas qu'ils viennent par ici !

- Si, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour l'Arcadia, on ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- On n'a pas le choix si on se fait épingler par eux, on sera bonnes pour le bagne de Capo !

- On peut le tracter maintenant qu'il est dégagé. Faut juste trouver un coin où le planquer !

- On ne peut pas l'emmener sur une planète habitable tant que je n'ai pas fait d'analyse microbiologique dessus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de contaminer une planète avec une souche pathogène inconnue !

- Mais il n'a pas de maladie ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène en lieu sûr !

- Ecoute Ellie, ton domaine c'est l'exploration spatiale, les navires de guerre et les civilisations anciennes. Mon domaine, c'est la microbiologie, la biologie et les maladies infectieuses. Sur ce coup, vue la gueule du vaisseau, je prends la décision, et je ne l'emmènerai sur aucune planète tant que je ne serai pas sûre qu'il soit sans risque. Désolée.

- J'ai trouvé un astéroïde avec un cratère très profond qui pénètre à l'intérieur. L'objet en question n'est pas très loin, on peut au moins l'emmener jusque là bas. D'après ma carte, c'est une ancienne mine. Il n'y aura pas de contamination car il n'y a personne ! On y va?

- D'accord, on va le planquer là-bas en attendant que les militaires dégagent.

Nynna et Ellie commencèrent alors leur travail de remorqueurs et emmenèrent l'Arcadia loin des militaires.

_Où nous emmènent-elles ? Il semblerait qu'elles soient très pressées. On dirait qu'elles ont poussé leurs moteurs à fond. Je commence à me demander si ce ne sont pas des pilleuses d'épave._

Le vaisseau de guerre le Flugelrad, fleuron de l'armée de Gaia, arriva sur les lieux une demi-heure après le départ des filles avec, à son bord, le dirigeant en chef de la secte de Gaia.

- Il n'y a rien monsieur. Je ne distingue plus rien sur mes écrans, les trois vaisseaux ont disparu - affirma l'officier radar.

- Si nous n'avions pas eu cet ennui mécanique, nous saurions ce qu'il s'est passé - râla le commandant.

- Pourriez-vous me donner les dimensions de l'objet? Je sais que nous ne pouvons en avoir une image précise car nous étions trop loin mais nous avons au moins les dimensions. - demanda le dirigeant de Gaia.

L'officier se leva et se mit au garde à vous, terrorisé à l'idée de le décevoir, il déglutit et dit de la manière la plus sûre possible :

- Il mesure de trois cents à quatre cents mètres de long. Il dispose d'une forte batterie de canons et les moteurs étaient à l'arrêt au moment de sa sortie des limbes et ce sont les deux vaisseaux d'exploration qui l'ont aidé à sortir et qui l'ont probablement emmené monsieur.

- C'est lui, c'est l'Arcadia...

- Vous en êtes sûr, votre altesse? De toute façon, après cent dix années dans les limbes, ses occupants sont probablement morts et ce vaisseau est sûrement en ruine. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui - affirma le commandant.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr à votre place. Harlock n'est pas un client facile et si son vaisseau est sorti des limbes, il vaut mieux commencé à être vigilant. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un ennemi de son envergure...

Ellie et Nynna arrivèrent enfin à l'astéroïde et pénétrèrent très profondément dans le cratère de la mine. Elles s'arrimèrent solidement à un quai de chargement et coupèrent les moteurs.

- Y a plus qu'à attendre, maintenant. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas rester trop longtemps.

- Ce que j'espère moi - répliqua Nynna - c'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas pistées jusqu'à cette planque car s'ils nous bombardent là dedans, on est mal !

- Que sera, sera, on sera vite fixé de toute façon.

- C'était une folie dès le départ. Vouloir récupérer le mythique Arcadia... Je crois qu'on est dingues -plaisanta Nynna.

- Pourtant, tu avoueras que comme énigme scientifique et historique, ce n'est pas mal.

Elles attendirent de longues heures et finirent pas s'endormir. L'observateur, lui par contre, ne dormait pas et cogitait sans cesse.

_Bon, ne paniquons pas. On ne bouge plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où on est et les filles sont toujours là. D'habitude, j'apprécie énormément la compagnie des femmes mais là je me demande sur qui je suis tombé. Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas encore commencé à fouiller l'Arcadia ? Elles attendent quoi ? Une carte d'invitation ?_

Nynna se réveilla plusieurs plus tard avec l'estomac dans les talons. Elle sortit de la cabine de pilotage et se prépara un bol de nouilles instantanées puis retourna dans la cabine de pilotage. Elle regarda son écran radar et son visage s'éclaircit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit que les militaires étaient partis.

- Réveille-toi ma grande. C'est bon, on est tranquille, ils se sont enfin barrés- annonça t-elle à Ellie.

- Il était temps - dit-elle en s'étirant- ils ne vont pas me manquer ces cons-là. C'était qui ?

- Des militaires de la secte de Gaia.

- Les pires, en plus. On l'a échappé belle.

Elles remirent leur moteur en route mais durent détacher leur grappin. Elles passèrent au dessus de l'Arcadia et agrippèrent la corniche du toit de la cabine du capitaine. Elles sortirent lentement l'appareil du cratère et le placèrent dans une zone lumineuse pour pouvoir l'observer tout à loisir.

- Il me faut un prélèvement de la coque pour une analyse biologique, tu y vas ? - proposa Nynna

- Pourquoi moi? Tu fais les prélèvements toi-même et moi je pars en exploration.

- Je te signale que l'Arcadia, c'était ton idée et il vaut mieux que l'une d'entre nous reste à l'écart car si l'épave est piégée, il faut que l'une puisse secourir l'autre. Alors vas-y !

- A vos ordres madame ! - plaisanta Ellie.

Ellie était bien trop pressée d'aller sur l'épave. Si Nynna ne voulait pas y aller, c'était son problème. Elle enfila sa combinaison spatiale et entra dans le sas. Le vide fut fait et Ellie ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit doucement sous le ventre de son appareil et grâce au petit moteur de sa combinaison, elle atteignit la proue de l'Arcadia. Grâce à ses semelles magnétiques, elle commença à avancer sur le vaisseau.

- Est-ce que ça va ? - s'inquiéta Nynna.

- Ce n'est pas évident. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de circuler comme ça, sans gravité artificielle. Le sang va vite me monter à la tête et j'ai les oreilles qui commencent à bourdonner.

- Normal, au vingtième et au vingt et unième siècle, les explorateurs spatiaux avaient le même problème.

- Il y a une espèce de croûte collée sur l'Arcadia, c'est très bizarre.

- Tu peux m'en avoir un morceau ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer.

Ellie sortit un petit marteau et commença à frapper. Un morceau se décrocha et elle le mit dans une boîte à échantillon. La jeune femme plaça sa poulie aimantée sur le pas de tir du navire. Nynna envoya son grappin accompagné d'une corde. Ellie récupéra la corde la passa dans la poulie et replaça le reste de corde à dérouler le long du grappin. Nynna récupéra son grappin et ainsi, l'autre bout de la corde. Ellie accrocha l'échantillon à la corde et le fit remonter jusqu'à Nynna. Celle-ci avait préparé son laboratoire pour analyse et enfilé une tenue stérile. Elle récupéra l'échantillon, cassa un petit morceau et le plaça dans l'analyseur. Elle retourna ensuite en cabine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Ellie.

- C'est bon l'analyse est lancée, tu peux continuer.

- J'y vais.

Ellie progressait lentement. Elle ne savait pas par où elle allait entrer. Personne ne disposait de plan concernant ce navire. Aucun bonimenteur n'avait eu le culot de prétendre être monté à bord et le connaître dans les moindres détails. Pour Ellie, la seule chance de pouvoir monter à bord serait qu'il ait été créé par un ingénieur militaire car quelle que soit l'époque ou quel que soit le style, tous les ingénieurs suivaient les mêmes règles de base c'est-à-dire des évacuations de secours sur les flans des vaisseaux pour les combats rapprochés et les interventions d'urgence, comme les avaries sur la carlingue et la nécessité de pouvoir sortir pour réparer. Elle trouva le sas au pied de la timonerie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment conventionnel et plutôt risqué.

- J'ai trouvé un sas. Je vais essayer de l'ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Fais attention.

Ellie trouva un digicode caché sous une trappe. Mais celui-ci, sans électricité, ne servait à rien. Elle continua de fouiller et trouva l'ouverture mécanique. Elle tourna la manivelle avec difficulté. Normal, cent dix années sans graissage, c'était sûr que ça allait grippé. Une fois la porte ouverte elle vérifia son émetteur radio.

-Tu m'entends correctement ? Je vais entrer dans l'Arcadia.

- Allume ta caméra, ton compteur de radiation, ainsi que ta lumière.

- Oui, maman...

La lumière portable qu'Ellie avait sur son casque suffisait à peine pour voir. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur et elle distingua difficilement l'échelle qui menait jusqu'à la timonerie. Et c'est en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait à grimper qu'elle regretta ses chaussures à semelles magnétiques qui allaient la forcer à tout grimper à la force de ses bras et de ses jambes.

- Courage Ellie - se dit-elle - c'est pas la mer à boire. Juste quoi, trente ou quarante mètres d'échelle à grimper c'est rien. Tu vas faire un peu de sport c'est tout.

Un peu de sport qui prit près d'une heure. Lorsque Ellie arriva à la porte de sortie, elle était épuisée et se dit que pour ressortir elle éclaterait une vitre de la timonerie plutôt que de redescendre par ce chemin. Le couloir d'accès à la salle était très haut de plafond et la porte de celle-ci vraiment énorme. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort. Elle angoissait à l'idée de ce qu'elle risquait de trouver à l'intérieur, pourtant elle était mentalement préparée mais elle avait quand même peur du choc psychologique. Tout comme les sas, la porte de la timonerie disposait d'une ouverture mécanique. Ellie l'ouvrit et fut surprise par l'abondance de lumière qu'envoyait le petit soleil où gravitaient les petites planètes de ce système solaire.

_Et bien il était temps, nous allons enfin être présentés. C'est qu'elles sont timides, ces dames._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact**

Il savait désormais qu'il allait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de bien observer l'attitude et le comportement de cette femme. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'elle avait agi avec beaucoup de précautions. Beaucoup de pilleurs d'épaves se contentaient de faire sauter les cloisons sans se soucier des dégâts occasionnés aux vaisseaux. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait eu une poussée d'adrénaline en arrivant devant la porte de la timonerie. Et tout d'un coup, une question cruciale le frappa :

_Combien de temps somme-nous restés dans les limbes ? L'attitude de cette femme m'inquiète. Vu que la plupart de mes détecteurs sont hors service je ne peux même pas vérifier s'il s'agit d'une Mazone ou pas._

Ellie patienta calmement pour laisser le temps à sa vue de s'acclimater à cette grande luminosité. Petit à petit, elle commença à distinguer les consoles de contrôle. Elle vit à sa droite le mur de la plate-forme d'où Harlock devait diriger son équipage.

- Parle-moi Ellie. Où es-tu ? - s'inquiéta Nynna

- Je suis arrivée à la timonerie .Tu ne vois rien avec la caméra ?

- Non, que dalle. Le gars qui a conçu cet appareil devait tenir à ce que quiconque entrant là-dedans sans y être autorisé ne puisse pas envoyer d'informations. Heureusement que les fréquences radio passent !

_Maintenant qu'elle est à l'intérieur, je les entends beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croient? C'est un navire pirate! On a eu tellement de mauvaises surprises qu'il est normal que l'on prenne certaines précautions surtout après l'histoire de Shizuka Namino._

Ellie commença à avancer à l'intérieur de la timonerie. Tous les moniteurs étaient éteints. Aucun appareil de contrôle ne semblait fonctionner.

- Il n'y a plus d'énergie nulle part. Par contre, on dirait que rien n'est abîmé. Je commence à me demander si on pourrait pas tout remettre en route rien qu'en remettant le jus.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Les limbes n'ont jamais rien rendu en parfait état de marche. Tu devrais vérifier les circuits.

Ellie sortit de la poche de sa combinaison un tournevis et dévissa la cloison du poste de contrôle des armes. Et ce qu'elle vit confirma l'hypothèse de Nynna. Même si d'apparences tout avait l'air intact à l'extérieur, tous les circuits à l'intérieur du système étaient très mal en point et la plupart inutilisables.

- Tu as raison, je viens de vérifier le circuit de l'armement et il est grillé - confirma Ellie à sa collègue.

_Merde. Ca veut dire que même si j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de l'Arcadia, on ne pourra pas s'en sortir. On est complètement à la merci de ces deux femmes._

- Est ce qu'il y a des corps ou des ossements, Ellie ?

- Non il n' y a rien, s'ils sont morts, il n'y a aucune trace ici. Il n'y a pas non plus de traces de combats ou de traces de sang.

- Dieu merci il n'y a rien -pensa Ellie - En même temps je suis ridicule à un moment ou à un autre, je vais finir par tomber sur leur cadavre et je sens que ça va me faire mal aux tripes. Mais pour l'instant, admirons le travail de Toshiro Oyama, le génial concepteur de cet appareil.

Ellie fit le tour de la timonerie et trouva l'escalier qui menait à la plate-forme de commandement. Elle grimpa lentement, le coeur battant, le petit escalier. Arrivée à l'étage, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le trône d'Harlock puis la barre de l'Arcadia, véritable uchronie à l'intérieure de ce vaisseau. Ce genre de barre ne se trouvait que sur les grands tonneliers du dix-neuvième ou du dix-huitième siècle. Ellie fut immédiatement attirée par elle. Le coeur battant et les mains tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers elle pour poser ses mains dessus. Elle voulut la faire tourner mais celle-ci semblait bloquée.

- Je suis sur la plate-forme d'Harlock. La barre est bloquée. Ils ont du probablement le faire pour pouvoir maintenir la direction pour sortir des limbes. L'ordinateur a du être chargé de maintenir la bonne direction.

- Ouais et c'est là où sa pêche. Depuis qu'il est sorti, les moteurs n'ont pas fonctionné et ils ne fonctionnaient pas non plus au moment de la sortie du trou noir, sinon je pense que l'appareil se serait contenté de nous passer sous le nez.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre, peut-être que l'appareil a juste suivi les courants et que l'ordinateur a juste contrôlé la barre pour retrouver la sortie.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que l'ordinateur fonctionne. Donc il faut le trouver.

- Facile à dire, il n'existe aucun plan de cet appareil. Va falloir trouver une méthode.

_Une méthode ? J'espère qu'elles n'envisagent pas d'utiliser d'explosifs._

Ellie avait depuis le début de son exploration comme une étrange impression. Elle se sentait observée.

- Ca doit être mon imagination. Il n'y a sûrement personne.

Elle frissonna et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié s'il y avait un corps dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna. Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur et prit une profonde inspiration. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'exclama :

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as trouvé le corps d'Harlock ? – S'enquit Nynna en bondissant de son siège.

Ellie vit sur le siège rouge sang ce qu'elle prit pour un grand morceau de tissu. Elle s'approcha et ce qu'elle vit lui remplit le coeur de joie comme si elle avait trouvé un immense trésor :

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire on dirait... Oui c'est bien elle c'est la cape d'Harlock.

- Attends là, tu rigoles ? Tout ça pour une cape !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Peut-être que son propriétaire l'a posée là avant d'aller pisser et qu'il va pas tarder à revenir- ironisa Nynna.

_D'accord, là au moins j'ai leur caractère : une cynique et une enthousiaste et ben je ne suis pas aidé là pour le coup. Bon sang, mais elles me prennent pour quoi ? Un tombeau ?_

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu montes à bord de mon vaisseau Ellie et qu'on décide de ce que l'on va faire de l'Arcadia.

- J'arrive. Je prends juste la cape. C'est une vraie trouvaille... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde. On dirait qu'elle est en cuir.

- T'as raison. T'as qu'à l'embarquer. Tu pourras la mettre ce soir pour aller draguer. Je suis sûre que tu auras un maximum de touches auprès des gars. Elle doit être très sexy portée par une femme.

_Je ne peux pas le croire... Elle se permet de se foutre de la gueule d'Harlock ... Elle a de la chance que je ne sois plus de ce monde car je lui aurais bien collé une de ces roustes à cette effrontée._

Ellie embarqua tant bien que mal l'imposante cape du capitaine et se dirigea vers les vitres en espérant que l'une d'entre elles était brisée. Mais tout était intact et elle commença à réfléchir. Toute heureuse à l'idée de visiter la timonerie, elle n'avait pas fait attention à quelque chose. S'il n'y avait plus de gravité artificielle alors la cape aurait du flotter dans l'espace. Ellie se rendit alors compte que son mal de crâne lié à l'apesanteur avait disparu. Pour en avoir le coeur net, elle sortit son tournevis et le laissa tomber. Celui-ci finit alors sur le sol et Ellie toute excitée contacta Nynna :

- Nynna, la gravité artificielle fonctionne. Elle ne fonctionne pas à l'extérieur car le bouclier protecteur n'est plus en place mais elle fonctionne à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Certains circuits sont toujours en état de marche.

- Ca c'est surprenant ! Je n'ai jamais entendu de vaisseau relâché par les limbes qui avait des circuits qui fonctionnaient encore et toi ?

- Non, jamais. Décidément je sens que l'Arcadia nous réserve encore bien des surprises !

_T'as pas idée ma petite ! Attends d'arriver jusqu'à moi._

Ellie savait que ces vitres blindées ne pouvaient être brisées facilement, c'est pourquoi elle dut repasser par l'endroit où elle était entrée. Une fois sortie de l'Arcadia, elle se rendit directement à la poulie.

- Envoie-moi une grande boîte d'échantillon à vide d'air incorporé !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- C'est pour la cape je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réduise en poussière à cause de la pression d'air qui règne à l'intérieur de nos vaisseaux.

- Elle est partie.

Ellie vit la boîte descendre et plia soigneusement la cape. Elle la plaça à l'intérieur, referma le couvercle et appuya sur le bouton destiné à créer un vide artificiel à l'intérieur de la boîte. Elle accrocha son mousqueton à la corde et fut hissée avec son précieux trésor à bord du vaisseau de Nynna.

_Et voilà ! Harlock s'est fait fauché sa cape, en plus c'est la seule qu'il a, et je n'ai même pas pu les empêcher..._

Arrivée à l'intérieur, Ellie posa son précieux chargement et retira sa combinaison. Elle rejoignit ensuite Nynna dans sa cabine.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? - demanda celle-ci. On ne peut pas laisser l'Arcadia dériver comme cela dans l'espace il faut trouver une solution.

- Tu as terminé ton analyse de la drôle de croûte ?

- Ca ne prendra plus que quelques minutes.

- Si les tests se révèlent négatifs, on peut emmener l'Arcadia sur une planète tranquille pour continuer à l'explorer.

- Et on fait comment ? Car si on le ramène sur une planète, la gravité fera qu'il s'écrasera au sol et qu'il nous entraînera dans sa chute.

- Pas si j'arrive à remettre en marche les freins anti-gravité qui nous permettront de le ramener tout en douceur. Sur l'eau par exemple.

- T'as le matos pour ça ?

- Non mais il suffit d'aller le chercher sur Flora. On planque l'Arcadia dans la mine, puis on va chercher les pièces. On le répare et on le ramène sur Aqua.

- La planète de l'eau ! Et tu veux qu'on le cache comment sur cette planète?

- Il y a une petite grotte dont personne ne s'occupe et cette planète ne sert qu'à ravitailler les vaisseaux de passage donc on sera tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Pour tout réponse l'analyseur se mit à sonner indiquant par là que les tests étaient terminés.

- Verdict ? - demanda Ellie

- Matière inconnue et inactive. On peut suivre ton plan.

Ellie retourna à son vaisseau avec sa précieuse boîte. Elle se rendit dans son laboratoire. Tout en gardant sa combinaison, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce qui servait à l'analyse des objets qui erraient dans l'espace depuis longtemps. Cette petite salle permettait de créer un vide artificiel qui progressivement et très lentement adaptait les objets à la pression d'air qui régnait dans le vaisseau, ce qui permettait ensuite d'analyser les objets à atmosphère ambiante sans qu'ils ne subissent de dommages. Il y en aurait pour des jours avant qu'Ellie ne puisse toucher la cape d'Harlock sans combinaison mais vu qu'il y avait pas mal de travail pour emmener l'Arcadia en lieu sûr, ce n'était pas trop important. Elle déplia soigneusement la cape sur la table, puis elle referma le sas et lança la procédure.

Ellie et Nynna reprirent ensuite le vaisseau en remorquage et le cachèrent à nouveau dans la mine en prenant soin de l'amarrer solidement. Elles prirent ensuite la route pour Flora.

_Allons bon, où m'ont-elles emmené ? Et où est ce qu'elles se sont barrées encore ? Je les ai laissées me fouiller et maintenant elles s'en vont. Je ne les intéresse plus ou quoi ?_

Flora, la planète des femmes, créée car beaucoup de femmes avaient décidé de refuser de continuer à subir les guerres provoquées par les hommes. La gente masculine était personna non grata sur cette planète et les femmes désireuses d'enfants partaient un cours laps de temps de cette planète pour trouver un homme et devenir maman. Si l'enfant était une fille, pas de problèmes, elle pouvait rester sur Flora avec sa mère mais si c'était un garçon, il devait rester avec son père. Pour Ellie, ce système était cruel. Elle n'avait rencontré son père qu'après avoir accepté un poste d'ingénieur sur Mars et lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé la première fois elle avait en face d'elle un parfait étranger. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Flora, elle avait comme un pincement au coeur.

- Enfin bon... Tout cela est loin maintenant... C'est sans importance - pensa t'elle en préparant son vaisseau à l'atterrissage au spatio-port de la capitale.

Flora, la planète des fleurs, on racontait qu'une autre planète était couverte de fleurs autrefois et que la civilisation qui l'habitait avait été exterminée par des plantes géantes mutantes. Cette petite planète à ce que l'on raconte se trouvait dans la Harpe de George et s'appelait Jura, encore une des multiples légendes qui circulaient et qui était à vérifier. Nynna et Ellie placèrent leur vaisseau côte à côte dans la zone d'atterrissage et verrouillèrent leurs appareils. Si quelqu'un venait à pénétrer à l'intérieur et trouvait la cape d'Harlock, ce serait la catastrophe. Les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsqu' Ellie remarqua qu'une personne qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas croiser, était en train de décharger un vaisseau d'exploration d'objets anciens. Elle pressa le pas, en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue mais :

- Tiens, mais c'est Ellie, l'inadaptée sociale qui revient nous voir !

- Va te faire foutre Sarah - lâcha t'elle en s'éloignant

- Ce qui est clair c'est que moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai plus de chance que toi que cela m'arrive ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ton prince charmant, mademoiselle je-cherche-le-grand-amour ?

Ellie pila net à deux doigts de choisir la bagarre pour faire taire cette langue de vipère.

- Laisse tomber Ellie, on s'en va- conseilla sagement Nynna.

- Et toi? Tu as encore pillé quelques tombes et tu vas vendre les objets au plus offrant en oubliant que c'est peut-être notre passé que tu vends aux enchères? Tout ça pour te payer des gigolos musclés pour t'amuser. Tout le monde sait que tu es obligée de payer pour coucher...

Sarah s'élança vers Ellie qui se prépara à l'affrontement. Nynna se plaça entre les deux adversaires :

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Toi vas continué à vider ton vaisseau et toi Ellie, tu as oublié pourquoi on est là ? On a autre chose à faire que de se bagarrer pour des conneries! - ordonna Nynna

Ellie s'inclina et tourna les talons, direction la sortie. Sarah la suivit du regard et Nynna partit à son tour. Arrivées à l'extérieur, elles prirent le métro aérien pour se rendre au musée, Ellie devait récupérer un dossier très important. Elles pénétrèrent dans le gigantesque hall et commencèrent à traverser les grandes salles lorsqu'elles virent la directrice du musée qui dirigeait la préparation d'une nouvelle exposition. Elle était âgée d'une soixantaine d'années et portait un tailleur gris clair. Ses lunettes dorées retenues par une cordelette pendaient autours de son cou. Elle était coiffée de son éternel chignon et elle les accueillies avec un grand sourire:

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Alors ces vacances, ça se passe bien ?

- Très bien madame, répondit Nynna avec un grand sourire.

- Madame, est ce qu'il serait possible de vous parler ?- demanda Ellie. J'ai un dossier à récupérer et j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Euh... Attends Ellie, ce n'est pas un peu prématuré. On ne sait même pas ce que l'on va trouver à l'intérieur de l'Arcadia - murmura Nynna à l'oreille d'Ellie.

- Toi et moi, on sait très bien ce que l'on va trouver et j'estime qu'il est temps d'en parler- affirma t'elle doucement.

- Et si elle nous trahit et qu'elle prévient l'armée ?

- Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau, j'ai des dossiers à étudier- leur indiqua la directrice.

- Merci madame.

Ellie récupéra son dossier et avec son amie, elle se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci était en train de remplir des papiers. Tout en travaillant, elle écoutait à la radio son programme favori : Classicorama.

- Ah, vous voilà ... Alors, qu' y a-t-il de si important ? - demanda-t-elle, avenante.

Ellie et Nynna s'assirent, pas vraiment sûres d'elles et pas sûres du tout que la directrice accèdent à leur requête. Lorsque subitement un message d'alerte fut envoyé à la radio :

- Nous interrompons nos programmes pour un message très important venant de Gaia et du consortium galactique. Il semblerait que l'Arcadia, le célèbre vaisseau pirate soit ressorti des limbes. Toute personne qui permettra de trouver l'épave de ce bâtiment recevra en récompense de dix millions de crédits galactiques. Nous prévenons tous nos concitoyens que ce bâtiment pirate est extrêmement dangereux et que personne ne doit l'approcher. Nous répétons, personne ne doit l'approcher, informer les autorités de son emplacement qui se chargera de sa destruction.

- Mon Dieu - murmura Ellie- j'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas vues. Sinon on est fichues.

- Le fameux Arcadia, le bâtiment légendaire. S'il ressort des limbes, c'est comme s'il ressortait de l'enfer. Il doit être très dangereux. Je comprends qu'ils veuillent le détruire - commenta la directrice.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas madame, c'est pourquoi ils estiment qu'il est dangereux s'il est à l'état d'épave- S'enquit Nynna, mal à l'aise.

- Tout le monde sait très bien que jamais Harlock ne permettrait à qui que ce soit de monter à bord sans avoir au préalable piégé le bâtiment avant sa mort. De toute manière, ce bâtiment maudit doit disparaître. Jamais sur Flora nous n'accepterions qu'un tel bâtiment puisse y être entreposé.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse- murmura Nynna à Ellie - je crois qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant.

- Pourtant, ce serait un objet historique important et il fait parti du passé de l'humanité- insista Ellie

- Je vous en prie. Lorsque Gaia a conquis la Terre et placé sous sa coupe tout le consortium galactique, elle a donné l'ordre d'exterminer tous les membres de l'Arcadia s'ils réapparaissaient. Qui plus est, les religieux affirment que les vaisseaux qui sortent des limbes sont maudits et que quiconque monte à leur bord subit leur malédiction. Il faut être raisonnable.

- Raisonnable ou lâche - se demanda Ellie.

- Je trouve cela très intéressant dix millions de crédits ! Moi ça me donne envie de partir à la chasse à l'épave ! Tu viens Ellie on va essayer de s'enrichir pour une fois - lança Nynna pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose dont on devait parler ? - demanda la directrice surprise.

- Non, on en parlera plus tard madame. Pas vrai Ellie ?

- Oui ...Sans doute, on va vous laisser travailler madame la directrice.

Ellie et Nynna sortirent du bureau. Ellie commençait à déprimer. Si la secte de Gaia venait à mettre la main sur l'Arcadia, elle se ferait un plaisir de détruire encore une partie du passé de l'humanité. D'autant plus qu'Harlock était le symbole de la rébellion d'abord face aux Illumidas, puis face aux Mazones. Pour Ellie, il était hors de question que cela arrive. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger mais elle ne pourrait pas embarquer Nynna dans une telle histoire. Ellie, à part son père qu'elle n'avait vu que très peu de fois, n'avait personne, tandis que Nynna avait encore sa mère, trois soeurs et deux frères restés avec leur père. L'armée n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa famille contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle la protège aussi.

- Mon Dieu ! Que faire ? Je dois protéger l'Arcadia et Nynna, cela relève de l'impossible - se demanda Ellie dont l'inquiétude augmentait de minutes en minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu t'inquiètes ? – S'enquit Nynna- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, on va chercher les pièces pour refaire les freins d'anti-gravité et on pourra le cacher. T'inquiète pas, il n'arrivera rien à ton précieux trésor, Qu'est ce qu'il te faut comme pièces ?

- L'anti-gravité ne demande pas de gros circuits imprimés. Normalement, pour un appareil de cette taille, il faut bien en compter six répartis sur toute la longueur de la coque. Et il va falloir lui recharger une partie des batteries électriques.

- Attends, t'as vu la taille de cet engin, c'est pas comme si on rechargeait un petit module.

- Je sais... C'est pourquoi on ne va recharger que les batteries chargées d'alimenter les freins.

- Dis moi, si l'ordinateur est en état, on devrait peut-être essayer de le recharger aussi non ?

- On n'y arrivera pas. C'est un trop gros morceau. On va laisser l'ordinateur comme il est et on le rechargera au sol avec de grosses génératrices.

- Pourtant il serait bien utile pour calculer le freinage.

- Oui mais tout dépend comment Harlock l'a programmé avant de mourir. Je ne peux pas savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions et on ne peut pas miser nos vies sur un coup de poker.

- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le récupère, il aurait tout simplement lancé l'autodestruction et c'était fini.

- C'est pas faux mais tout dépend s'il en a eu le temps ou pas. Pour l'instant on en est réduites aux hypothèses, on verra sur place le moment venu.

- Je me demande quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. Certaines légendes affirment qu'il était démoniaque, d'autres qu'il était un saint. Alors, ange ou démon ?

- Peut-être un peu des deux, affirma Ellie en souriant.

Tout en discutant, elles quittèrent le musée et se rendirent au magasin de matériel aérospatial. Elles achetèrent le matériel et demandèrent sa livraison au spatio-port de Flora. Heureusement pour Ellie et Nynna, Sarah était partie vendre sa cargaison et elles seraient tranquilles pour charger le matériel à bord de leur vaisseau.

Le voyage demandait deux jours de trajet aller et le même temps dans le sens du retour et l'observateur commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

_Non mais sur qui je suis tombé. Elles m'ont abandonné dans une espèce de trou. Ca doit faire quatre jours terrestres que je suis bloqué ici. Pas moyen de relancer les moteurs. Ils ont du être abîmé au moment où l'Arcadia est entré dans le trou noir. Pas moyen d'envoyer de signaux, les émetteurs sont morts. J'vous jure, les bonnes femmes. Où est-ce qu'elles sont parties ? Faire du lèche-vitrine ou se trouver un jules. J'en ai marre, on se retrouve complètement dépendant du bon vouloir de ces femmes. D'habitude, je ne suis pas sexiste mais ma cargaison est bien trop précieuse pour que cela continue comme ça. Il faut que je nous sorte de là et que je nous emmène sur l'Ilot de l'Ombre Morte. Allez, Initialisation des moteurs... Démarrage...Et merde, erreur système...Tout est mort. Je crois qu'on est fichu._

Ellie et Nynna arrivèrent après une énième tentative pour l'observateur de relancer les machines. Ellie vit une petite étincelle à l'arrière des moteurs comme une flammèche à l'intérieur des tuyères :

- Tu as vu cela ? - demanda-t-elle à Nynna

- Non quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai vu une flamme sortir des tuyères.

- Ne me dis pas que ce gros bazar est en train de prendre feu! Manquerait plus que ça ! Ce serait le pompon !

_Tiens, elles sont finalement revenues. Je les entends vraiment mal. C'est l'Arcadia que l'ironique a qualifié de gros bazar... Une minute elles ont parlé de feu dans les tuyères. Vite les extincteurs...Merde, ils sont hors service eux aussi. J'en ai marre, je démissionne, ça devient vraiment trop compliqué étant donné les circonstances. Si elles sont venues pour piller eh bien qu'elle le fasse. Peut-être qu'on n'était pas censé s'en sortir..._

- On dirait que ça s'est calmé. Sans oxygène, il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps ce feu.

- Tant mieux. Bon on se met au boulot Ellie ? On utilise les sas télescopiques pour relier nos vaisseaux et on commence les réparations de l'Arcadia. Ensuite on le met en sécurité.

Les deux vaisseaux s'approchèrent le plus près possible de l'Arcadia et s'arrimèrent solidement sur sa coque. Grâce au sas télescopique leurs deux vaisseaux ne firent plus qu'un. Elles enfilèrent leur combinaison. Elles ne seraient pas trop de deux pour transporter le matériel. Ellie, avant de descendre vers les flans de l'Arcadia, alla voir la cape du capitaine. Le processus était presque achevé. Bientôt, elle pourrait l'étudier.

- Et la toucher -pensa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus songer à cette idée bizarre. La sensation de la cape du capitaine Harlock entre ses mains. Ellie pensait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des idées étranges concernant cette mission archéologique.

- C'est purement scientifique. Concentre-toi sur l'histoire et sur la science et oublie le reste - se dit elle.

Elle lança son grappin qui se planta sur le pas de tir. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent à la force des bras tout en transportant le matériel. Ellie, grâce à ses semelles magnétiques, pu atteindre le ventre de l'Arcadia. Ce n'était pas évident de trouver les freins. Ils étaient soigneusement cachés sous la coque et s'il n'y avait pas de trappe d'accès à proximité, elle risquait d'avoir du mal à les réparer. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait un petit sas soigneusement dissimulé qu'elle avait fini par trouver en tâtonnant pendant une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle des machines. Elle observa longuement les lieux et tout comme à la timonerie, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'équipage. Nynna, par précaution, était restée à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait mal les bâtiments de guerre il était donc préférable qu'elle veille sur le matériel en attendant que son amie ait trouvé les freins. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ellie trouva six freins. Les batteries qui les alimentaient étaient encore bonnes. Les circuits imprimés avaient grillé mais les autres composants étaient en état de marche. Ellie ressortit du vaisseau et annonça à sa collègue :

- A part les circuits imprimés qui sont grillés, tout le reste est bon. On va pouvoir réparer les freins et mettre l'Arcadia en sécurité.

_Quoi ?_

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Alors vite ! Au boulot ma grande, on va pouvoir le sauver ton précieux Arcadia ! – S'exclama Nynna pleine de joie.

_Sauver l'Arcadia ? Je me serais planté et elles seraient là pour nous sauver ? C'est impossible... Pourquoi prennent-elles la peine de sauver un bâtiment pirate ? _

- C'est quoi cette vibration ? - demanda Nynna.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est bizarre... Sûrement rien de bien grave – la rassura Ellie, bien trop pressée de s'occuper des réparations pour se soucier des bizarreries du bâtiment.

Ellie emporta les circuits imprimés et l'extrémité du cordon électrique du chargeur. Elles changea les différents circuits imprimés des freins puis brancha le cordon sur le système de rechargement des batteries.

- Et voilà! Plus qu'à recharger tes batteries mon petit père et après on t'emmène en lieu sûr - annonça Ellie en frappant sur une des parois qui lui faisait face.

_Petit père...Vu mon âge je pourrais être ton arrière grand-père au minimum..._

Ellie ressortit du vaisseau et elles retournèrent dans le leur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les batteries soient rechargées. Les filles retirèrent leur combinaison :

- Bon vu qu'il y en a pour quelques heures pour recharger les batteries on devrait en profiter pour dormir un petit peu - proposa Nynna.

- Je suis d'accord, mais je vais d'abord voir la cape et étudier le dossier que j'ai amené.

- Comme tu veux, mais tâche de dormir un peu car ramener cet appareil sur Aqua ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- T'inquiète pas, je serai raisonnable – la rassura Ellie qui se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait la cape.

- C'est bizarre cette idée fixe d'aller voir cette cape - pensa Nynna tout en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Ellie regardait le coeur battant à travers la vitre de la porte la cape d'Harlock. Le processus était terminé et elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert. Son coeur cognant de plus en plus fort, elle ouvrit la porte et elle s'approcha de la cape. Elle posa la main dessus et la fit glisser le long de celle ci. Elle était douce, tout en étant lisse. Ellie commença à la soulever, puis elle regarda le col. Elle savait que l'ADN d'Harlock pouvait être dessus c'est pourquoi elle effectua un prélèvement avec un coton-tige après avoir enfilé une tenue complète de laboratoire. Puis ne pouvant plus résister, Ellie utilisa toute sa force pour passer le lourd manteau autour de ses épaules. La cape était chaude et extrêmement enveloppante mais à cause de la différence de taille plus qu'évidente entre Ellie et le capitaine de l'Arcadia, la cape touchait le sol sur une bonne trentaine de centimètres de longueur. Ce fut à ce moment là que Nynna vint voir ce que sa collègue faisait :

- Euh...Ca va, tu t'amuses bien ? - demanda t elle en se disant que sa collègue avait peut être perdu la tête

- Tu as vu ça ? Ce type devait être immense.

- Euh sans doute, mais je crois que tu devrais la reposer, ça fait bizarre de te voir avec ça sur le dos.

Ellie se retourna complètement pour faire face à son amie.

- Tiens j'ai fait un prélèvement ADN si jamais les corps ne sont pas identifiables, on pourra peut être identifier le sien - lui annonça t-elle en lui donnant le prélèvement.

- Si les corps sont à bord. Je commence à avoir de sacrés doutes à ce sujet. Retire cette cape je te prie. Ca ne te dérange pas de mettre le manteau d'un mort ?

- Hélas, vu qu'il est mort cela ne le dérange sûrement pas- affirma t-elle tristement.

- Je crois que tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Tu manques de sommeil.

Nynna s'approcha d'Ellie et lui retira la cape. Celle-ci trembla un peu à cause de la différence de température puis annonça à son amie :

- Je vais aller dormir un peu... Je crois qu'il faut que je me repose.

Ellie se rendit dans sa cabine tout en grelottant et Nynna la regarda s'éloigner, inquiète. Elle posa la cape sur la table et retourna à sa cabine.

Elllie n'avait guère l'intention de s'endormir tout de suite. Elle sortit le dossier de son bureau et commença à le lire. Nynna ne savait pas ce que contenait ce dossier et serait très surprise par son contenu. La jeune femme s'assit et commença à lire. Même si elle l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, elle tenait encore à jeter un oeil dessus avant de continuer son examen de l'Arcadia. Il était composé de plusieurs sous dossiers que tout le monde pensait perdus à jamais. Elle avait mis la main dessus dans les caves d'une unité militaire désaffectée de Mars et jamais elle n'aurait espéré mettre la main dessus. La cave où étaient entreposés des centaines de dossiers du même type avait son ouverture soigneusement dissimulée derrière une bibliothèque avec une porte blindée de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur comme protection. Ellie avait passé beaucoup de temps à forcer le passage. Par chance, les lieux étaient intacts. Après la guerre contre Gaia, beaucoup de bases avaient été laissées à l'abandon, oubliées de tous. Lorsqu'elle parcourut les dizaines d'armoires métalliques de la cave où étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique les dossiers de tous les militaires de la Terre et du consortium galactique, elle fit un petit arrêt à la lettre H et trouva cette petite merveille _: "Dossier militaire du Capitaine Hans Ludwig Von Harlock"_ avec en annexe _" Actes de pirateries du Capitaine Harlock_ ". Pour Ellie, le choc fut terrible, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait un jour trouvé cela.

En ouvrant le dossier, on voyait une photo d'identité du capitaine. Il était très jeune, une vingtaine d'années environ. Harlock était un surdoué de la plus grande académie militaire de la Terre. Son quotient intellectuel très élevé lui avait permis de réussir les examens brillamment et ses excellentes aptitudes physiques avaient écrasé ses concurrents lors des tests d'endurance. Les tests psychologiques avaient indiqué que l'homme avait une très grande aptitude au commandement accompagnée d'une excellente rigueur morale et une honnêteté sans failles.

- Et il est devenu pirate... - se dit Ellie songeuse- remarque, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

A la fin de ses études, les Illumidas attaquèrent la Terre et Harlock se vit confier l'Ombre de la Mort, dernier vaisseau de guerre acheté par l'Alliance terrestre. Il se montra terrible au combat. Son tableau de chasse était plus qu'impressionnant. Vers la fin de la guerre lorsque que toute l'armée se repliait et abandonnait les civils des colonies à leur sort, comme sur Mars où la conquête des Illumidas progressait très rapidement, Harlock décida de venir à leur secours et se proposa comme volontaire auprès de l'Etat-Major pour se rendre sur cette planète plongée dans le chaos. Il sauva ainsi plusieurs centaines de civils qu'il installa tant bien que mal dans les cales de son bâtiment. Il retourna sur terre et durant le trajet, il apprit la capitulation de celle ci. Il refusa de collaborer avec les Illumidas et se lia d'amitié avec Toshiro Oyama, ingénieur militaire, et Emeraldas, capitaine du Queen Emeraldas. Tous les trois, ils décidèrent de se rebeller et Harlock prit le commandement de l'Arcadia. Il battit en combat Zeida, général en chef des Illumidas et les autorités des envahisseurs ne supportant pas cette humiliation décidèrent que l'Arcadia, ainsi que le Queen Emeraldas devaient disparaître. Pour y parvenir, ils embauchèrent un ingénieur terrien, Feydar Zone, qui s'évertua à concevoir des appareils destinés à réduire en poussière l'Arcadia. Pendant cette période troublée, Toshiro et Emeraldas entretinrent une liaison et eurent une petite fille, Mayu. Toshiro tomba malade et décéda peu de temps après la naissance de sa fille. Feydar Zone, désireux de conquérir la galaxie, se rebella contre les Illumidas une fois qu'il eut obtenu de la Déesse Dorée le feu du ciel qui donna à son vaisseau une force de frappe terrifiante. Harlock choisit alors de le combattre pour arrêter sa folie destructrice. Zone fut vaincu et la Déesse Dorée se chargea de la planète des Illumidas. Après la reconstruction de la Terre, les habitants de celle-ci choisirent l'oisiveté comme mode de vie et Harlock ne put que se désespérer de cette situation. Il confia l'éducation de Mayu à une institution religieuse au Japon car il ne pouvait pas garder la petite sur un bâtiment pirate, il aurait mis sa vie en danger et Harlock n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'idée de risquer la vie de sa filleule. Tout en observant la situation de la Terre il se rendit compte qu'un autre ennemi menaçait la Terre, les Mazones. Harlock se battit contre elles de toutes ses forces et après avoir vaincu leur reine, il obtint d'elle qu'elle parte. Il démantela son équipage et décida de disparaître de la galaxie. Dix annéess plus tard, il réapparut pour combattre les Noo. Il récupéra son équipage emprisonné par l'Alliance Galactique. Il réussit à les vaincre et deux ans plus tard l'Arcadia et son équipage disparurent corps et bien d'une manière bien étrange, absorbés par les limbes et en ayant donné l'impression d'y entrer volontairement.

- Et pendant 110 années, silence radio - commenta Ellie - jusqu'à sa réapparition il y à quelques jours comme un bateau fantôme.

Ellie referma son dossier et se dirigea vers le hublot de sa cabine. Elle regarda pensivement l'Arcadia qui semblait dormir.

- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour finir comme ça - pensa-t-elle tristement - quel gâchis.

Elle prit sa douche et se coucha enfin, car elle aussi avait bien besoin de recharger les batteries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les secrets de l'Arcadia**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les filles redescendirent jeter un oeil aux batteries des freins d'anti-gravité. Comme elles étaient totalement rechargées et les freins opérationnels, elles décidèrent de passer à l'étape suivante : emmener l'Arcadia sur Aqua. Ellie installa une commande qui envoyait des signaux à ondes courtes sur les freins du vaisseau pour remplacer celle gérée par l'ordinateur, sans pour autant retirer celle-ci. Elles pouvaient parfaitement se substituer l'une à l'autre sans qu'il y ait de risques de dommages sur l'installation.

_Je crois que l'on ne va pas tarder à bouger. Dire que je ne peux même pas entrer en communication directe avec elles, mes batteries sont réduites au minimum. Je ne sais même pas si en cas de coups durs je pourrai les aider._

Ellie et Nynna, une fois l'installation terminée, retournèrent chacune à leur vaisseau respectif et les séparèrent pour lancer la procédure. Ellie programma les freins des vaisseaux avec ceux de l'Arcadia et retira les amarres qui retenaient le bâtiment pirate. Lentement et très prudemment, les détecteurs de présence poussés au maximum de leur capacité, elles accrochèrent à nouveau l'Arcadia et commencèrent à sortir de la mine.

- Bon, comment on va faire ? -demanda Nynna - car l'Arcadia est tout sauf discret et vu qu'on doit le tracter jusqu'à Aqua on ne pourra pas aller très vite et il faut éviter à tout prix l'armée.

- J'ai repéré plusieurs planètes mortes qui pourront nous dissimuler des radars de Gaia et du Consortium. Ca va nous prendre pas mal de temps et il nous faudra quelques litres de café pour tenir la distance mais ça devrait aller.

- Combien de temps ?

- Vingt-quatre heures minimum.

- Mon Dieu! On peut tout de suite commencer à prier.

Vingt-quatre plus tard, épuisées, elles arrivèrent à proximité d'Aqua. Lors du début de la descente vers la planète, Ellie mit en route les freins et elles descendirent lentement de la manière la plus plane possible pour éviter que les freins de l'Arcadia ne lâchent.

- On y va tout en douceur. Ton système de décrochage d'urgence est prêt ? - demanda Ellie.

- Oui il fonctionne.

_On dirait qu'on amorce la descente. Les freins sont allumés. Pourvu qu'ils ne lâchent pas. Elles ont fait une réparation d'urgence sans être sûres que tout se passerait bien. Elles sont un peu inconscientes._

Ellie ne remarqua pas que les freins de l'Arcadia commençaient à donner des signes de faiblesse. L'arrêt fut brutal et le plongeon vertigineux. L'Arcadia entraîna de tout son poids les deux vaisseaux dont les freins lâchèrent à leur tour. Nynna réussit à se dégager mais Ellie avait beau appuyer sur le système de décrochage d'urgence du grappin celui-ci resta bloqué.

- Ellie ! Décroche-toi ! - cria Nynna- Mon Dieu ! Elle va s'écraser avec l'Arcadia, elle est perdue !

Ellie ayant compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dégager savait qu'elle devait amortir le choc avec l'eau. L'Arcadia, grâce à son blindage, y arriverait sans problème mais pas son petit vaisseau qui éclaterait sous l'impact. Elle mit en route son bouclier et tenta de relancer les freins sans succès. Elle se prépara alors au choc en priant sa bonne étoile.

_Merde! Ils ont lâché, on va se cracher! Il y en a une qui n'a pas réussi à se décrocher et je vais l'entraîner au fond de l'océan si je ne fais rien et je ne sais pas si son vaisseau résistera à la pression des grandes profondeurs._

Le choc fut violent et désintégra le bouclier. L'Arcadia s'enfonça dans l'eau en entraînant le vaisseau d'Ellie.

- Je suis fichue - pensa celle-ci, résignée - s'il finit au fond de l'eau plus personne ne pourra l'étudier-pena t-elle avec regret.

Ellie regardait à travers le hublot de la cabine de pilotage l'Arcadia qui l'entraînait inexorablement vers les fonds marins. Nynna, à la surface, tentait désespérément un contact radio avec sa collègue.

_Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai! Il faut que j'arrive à les relancer même si pour cela je dois piocher dans mes dernières réserves d'énergie. Je ne peux pas laisser mourir cette fille._

Les systèmes de sécurité du vaisseau d'Ellie commençaient à envoyer des signaux d'alarme de toute part. La carcasse de l'appareil commençait à faire des craquements sinistres qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Ellie, résignée, restait calmement assise dans son fauteuil à regarder l'Arcadia s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

_Je vais passer par le réseau de communication secondaire, le primaire étant mort. J'espère que quand elles ont installé leur système de commande, elles ne l'ont pas débranché. Ca y est, j'y suis... Initialisation... Remise en route du système...Allez, démarrez par pitié...Ca y est ça remarche..._

Ellie n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'Arcadia cessa de s'enfoncer et commença à remonter à la surface. L'ordinateur poussait les freins au maximum pour pouvoir remonter car, sans moteur, c'était la seule solution pour sortir de là. En faisant cela, Toshiro avait conscience que ses capacités à agir après cet acte seraient presque réduites à celles d'une carte à puce mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir l'une des rares personnes à avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver l'Arcadia. Il tourna la barre à cent quatre-vingt degrés lorsqu'il arriva à la surface pour pouvoir faire remonter le vaisseau d'Ellie à l'air libre. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Quand les freins se furent relancés brusquement, elle crut à un coup de chance mais ce qu'elle voyait était impossible. L'Arcadia avait fait un virage pour exercer une force suffisante pour l'entraîner à la surface des flots. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il y avait quelqu'un à bord de l'Arcadia. Nynna, en voyant le vaisseau pirate sortir de l'eau avec le vaisseau d'Ellie à sa suite, poussa un crie de joie.

- Ellie, est-ce que ça va ? –s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Bien qu'Ellie entendait l'appel de son amie, elle ne put lui répondre immédiatement tant elle était sous le choc.

- Ellie, réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ca va – la rassura t-elle d'une voix faible.

- J'ai eu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru que tu étais foutue. Ton appareil est encore en état de marche ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je vais vérifier.

Ellie relança ses moteurs. L'appareil avait souffert mais il pouvait encore tracter l'Arcadia en lieu sûr. Pour Toshiro c'était une autre histoire. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie et était désormais plongé dans le sommeil. Il espérait que les deux femmes pendant leur exploration arriveraient assez vite jusqu'à l'ordinateur et qu'elles lui rechargeraient les batteries. Nynna lança un nouveau grappin et accrocha l'Arcadia.

- On y va. Vaut mieux pas traîner ici si on veut mourir vieille.

Ellie décolla et elle conduisit Nynna et l'Arcadia dans la petite grotte qui était très éloignée du seul continent dont disposait la planète. L'intérieur de la grotte était bordé d'un long passage qui leur permettrait d'installer les grosses génératrices qui alimenteraient l'Arcadia en attendant de réparer son générateur. Elles placèrent l'Acadia devant une large plate-forme où elles posèrent leur vaisseau. La grotte était immense et serait parfaite pour entreposer l'Arcadia le temps des réparations nécessaires et de son exploration complète. Ellie avait du mal à se calmer. Elle était passée très près de la mort et ses mains tremblaient. Elle descendit de son vaisseau en emportant avec elle son échelle télescopique pour faire une passerelle entre le bord de la grotte et le pas de tir de l'Arcadia. Nynna suivait son amie et lui demanda :

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Ouais ça va. Je suis un peu sous le choc mais ça va.

L'échelle s'abattit sur l'Arcadia avec fracas et Ellie s'apprêtait à retourner sur le vaisseau lorsque Nynna la saisit par le bras :

- Minute ! Tends tes bras vers moi !

Ellie obtempéra. Ces bras tendus bougeaient malgré elle et Nynna vit très bien ses mains qui tremblaient énormément.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Calme-toi d'abord. Tu es choquée. Si je te laisse y retourner dans cet état, il va t'arriver un accident. Assieds-toi et respire un peu.

Ellie obéit et après s'être assise sur le bord de la grotte face au flan de l'Arcadia, elle prit de longues aspirations en espérant se calmer rapidement pour continuer l'exploration. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, quelqu'un à bord avait relancé les freins et l'avait sortie de là. Comment était-ce possible au bout de cent dix années? Tout le monde aurait du être mort à bord. C'était de la folie. Nynna contrôla le pouls d'Ellie :

- Bon. Pour l'exploration, on continuera demain. Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de continuer. Tu devrais faire la liste du matériel nécessaire pour réparer le vaisseau - décida Nynna

- Je t'assure que ça va mieux.

- Bien sûr. T'as une pulsation à cent vingt. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures mais à part ça, tu vas très bien.

Ellie savait que Nynna avait raison mais elle avait le sentiment que le temps était compté. Elle s'inquiétait pour celui qui était à bord car elle avait peur qu'il soit en danger. Nynna força son amie à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à son vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle força son amie à aller se coucher et, pour être sûre qu'elle s'endorme, lui fit prendre un calmant. Ellie dormit profondément pendant une dizaine d'heures. A peine levée, elle commença à faire la liste du matériel nécessaire. Il lui fallait de puissantes génératrices, de nouveaux régénérateurs d'air, par contre, pour les moteurs et la génératrice de l'Arcadia, elle ne pourrait savoir ce qu'il leur fallait qu'en les examinant. Nynna se leva quelques minutes après elle et elle regarda l'Arcadia tout en buvant son café. Ellie la rejoignit sur la plate-forme d'observation et lui montra sa liste de matériels :

- Bon sang ! Il y en a pour combien ? -demanda t'elle.

- L'argent n'est pas le problème, j'espère seulement qu'on ne va pas se faire repérer en achetant ce matériel.

- De toute façon, depuis le début on joue avec le feu, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ça changera plus grand chose maintenant. Je te laisse aller chercher le matériel. Je dois aller voir un ami.

- Un ami ou un petit-ami ? –s'enquit Ellie en souriant.

- Je suis pas encore fixée à son sujet – l'informa t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Méfie-toi s'il te plaît, tu devrais saisir ta chance tout de suite et ne pas trop attendre car tu sais que de nos jours les hommes valables ne sont pas nombreux et beaucoup de femmes sont à leur recherche.

- J'en prends note. Tu comptes te mettre au travail tout de suite après avoir ramené le matériel ?

- C'est clair. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de visiter cette merveille.

- Merveille ? Il est cauchemardesque, tu veux dire. Je vais m'arranger pour être de retour en même temps que toi. Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule avec ce truc. Si ça se trouve, il est hanté - dit-elle en souriant.

- Hanté ? T'as peut- être pas tort vu ce à quoi j'ai assisté sous l'eau- pensa Ellie songeuse.

Ellie se rendit dans la zone commerciale du continent tandis que Nynna se rendit à ce mystérieux rendez-vous. Elle trouva un magasin pour vaisseaux spatiaux mais elle eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver de génératrices suffisamment puissantes pour remplacer celle de l'Arcadia. La seule qu'elle put trouver ne pourrait servir que pour l'éclairage et lorsqu'elle allait devoir déverrouiller les portes, elle devrait couper l'éclairage pour basculer toute l'énergie sur le déverrouillage. Impossible dans ces conditions de recharger toutes les batteries du vaisseau. Elle acheta ensuite des régénérateurs d'air. Le vendeur la regarda d'une drôle de manière. Pour pouvoir acheter ce matériel, Ellie avait présenté le certificat d'immatriculation de son vaisseau. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un tel matériel. Le vaisseau dont disposait sa cliente ne pouvait avoir besoin de tous ces composants. Il balaya ses soupçons d'un revers de la main et effectua la vente. Ellie s'inquiéta un peu en voyant les réticences du vendeur et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se décida à préparer la facture.

Pendant que son amie s'occupait des achats, Nynna posa son vaisseau dans le spatio-port de la capitale et se rendit au parc. Elle traversa la moitié des espaces verts avant d'apercevoir l'homme qu'elle était venue voir. Il était assis sur un banc et elle le voyait de dos. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules.

- Salut Ryo, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre- lui dit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'homme tourna son visage vers elle. Il portait de fines lunettes. Son visage était calme et doux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes. Alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? - demanda-t-il.

- On l'a – l'informa t-elle simplement.

- Quoi ?

- L'Arcadia.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Il est vraiment sorti des limbes ? Comment est-il ?

- Immense, cauchemardesque, Ellie a failli y laisser sa peau pour l'emmener sur Aqua.

- Il est en état de marche ?

- Pas brillant. Il a quelques circuits qui fonctionnent par miracle et Ellie a commencé les réparations. A l'heure qu'il est, elle fait quelques achats pour son Arcadia chéri.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Harlock était un capitaine hors pair, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'en était sorti- révéla t il tristement

- Ellie va continuer à l'étudier et je pense qu'elle va pouvoir faire les plans détaillés du vaisseau et après, on arrête les frais.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? On a besoin d'elle ! Elle a été ingénieur pour le consortium et l'armée de Gaia. On a besoin de son aide !

- Je ne veux plus la mêler à tout ça. La situation devient de plus en plus dangereuse. Toute l'armée est à la recherche de l'Arcadia. Si elle apprend qu'Ellie était au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle le lui fera payer très cher. Dès qu'on aura les plans, on avertira tout notre réseau de résistants et on construira nos propres vaisseaux de guerre pour en finir avec ces pourris.

- Et l'Arcadia?

- On le saborde et il finira ses jours au fond des mers d'Aqua.

- Si on pouvait le remettre en état, on pourrait s'en servir. Qui plus est je ne pense pas qu'Ellie sera d'accord pour qu'il soit détruit.

- Je me chargerai de le faire couler pendant qu'Ellie dormira. Elle croira à une avarie liée à son grand âge et se fera une raison. De toute façon il y en aurait pour des mois à tout réparer.

- Peut-être, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. Si on les attaque avec l'Arcadia en tête, cela poussera peut-être les peuples de toutes les planètes à se révolter. Il nous faut l'Arcadia et Ellie. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais que tu veux la protéger mais elle a choisi de le sauver. Elle était au courant des dangers, elle n'a plus le choix. Pour ce qui est des membres de ta famille on les a planqués, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Très bien. Après tout, c'est toi le responsable - conclut Nynna en se levant et en quittant les lieux.

Ryo ne se retourna même pas. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup à Nynna mais l'intérêt que portait Ellie à l'Arcadia était une opportunité qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer.

Le matériel dont Ellie avait besoin fut livré au spatio-port. Nynna rejoignit son vaisseau juste au moment où celle ci avait fini de remplir le sien.

- Timing parfait pour une fois. On va pouvoir commencer l'exploration ensemble - dit-elle à Nynna en souriant.

Puis, voyant que Nynna n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moral elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ton rencard s'est mal passé ?

- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas – la rassura t-elle en montant à bord de son appareil.

Ellie savait que quand Nynna avait un rendez-vous galant qui s'était mal passé, il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions. Aussi repartirent-elles à la grotte sans discuter de tout le trajet.

Après avoir déchargé le matériel, elles installèrent les génératrices tout en se demandant si les circuits électriques d'éclairage du vaisseau étaient encore en état. Ellie passa par la petite passerelle de fortune avec le câble d'alimentation et entra dans l'Arcadia par le petit sas. Elle trouva un accès au circuit électrique grâce à un petit tableau et brancha son alimentation. Elle rejoignit ensuite Nynna sur la plateforme pour envoyer l'énergie. En mettant en route les machines, Ellie observa l'Arcadia en croisant les doigts.

- Allez, mon bébé, allume-toi - supplia-t-elle.

Les génératrices, après s'être chargées d'énergie pendant quelques minutes, envoyèrent le courant à l'Arcadia qui commença à s'illuminer. La timonerie, la cabine du capitaine et quelques hublots s'allumèrent et Ellie, de joie, sauta au cou de Nynna.

- C'est génial ! On va pouvoir l'explorer, on devrait même arriver à déverrouiller les portes de sécurité !

- Ouais, c'est génial. Mais t'emballe pas de trop, on aura peut-être des surprises à l'intérieur. Il faut installer les régénérateurs d'air et envoyer l'oxygène dans la climatisation. Il y a encore pas mal de boulot.

Ellie mit en route les régénérateurs d'air et plaça la gaine chargée d'envoyer l'oxygène à l'intérieur d'une grille d'alimentation en air du sas. Nynna la suivait de près. La soufflerie était puissante et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour réoxygéner tout l'Arcadia. Elles montèrent par l'échelle jusqu'à la timonerie. Celle-ci, éclairée était beaucoup moins lugubre que lors de sa première visite. La lumière y était douce et les filles pouvaient désormais voir la pièce dans ses moindres détails. Nynna, dont c'était la première visite à bord, fut surprise de la différence d'aspect entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Autant l'extérieur était effrayant, autant l'intérieur du vaisseau était normal, presque agréable pour un bâtiment de guerre. Pour Ellie, pouvoir explorer l'Arcadia sans combinaison spatiale était un vrai plaisir.

- On commence par quoi ? - demanda Nynna.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'on va faire au petit bonheur la chance. Il y a un ascenseur qui permet de descendre au bout du couloir qui mène à la timonerie.

- Euh...Je ne sais pas trop là. Plutôt qu'un ascenseur, il n'y aurait pas des escaliers ou une échelle ?

- Je n'en ai pas vus. De toute façon, il faut que j'accède au moteur et à la génératrice en priorité pour voir dans quel état ils sont. Donc, il faut descendre.

- Comme tu veux. Tu connais ce genre d'engins par coeur. Je te suis.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de l'ascenseur, elles eurent la surprise de le trouver ouvert et allumer.

- Attends là, tu n'avais pas branché juste l'éclairage – remarqua Nynna dubitative.

- A dire vrai je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai alimenté. J'ai trouvé un panneau électrique qui correspondait à l'éclairage. Mais va savoir ce qui est greffé sur l'éclairage. On y va ?

- D'accord...

Nynna n'était pas vraiment rassurée et entra en tremblant un peu. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent et que l'ascenseur commença à descendre, Nynna commença à s'inquiéter :

- Et s'il tombe en panne et qu'on se retrouve coincées ? Ou pire, il lâche et on s'écrase des dizaines de mètres plus bas ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. On trouvera une solution. De toute façon il y a des freins sur ce genre d'ascenseur - la rassura Ellie.

- S'ils fonctionnent aussi bien que ceux de l'anti-gravité, on finira en purée.

Ellie eut un petit rire face aux inquiétudes de sa collègue. Après ce qu'elle avait traversé, plus rien ne lui faisait peur et c'est sereinement qu'elle attendit d'atteindre la zone basse de l'Arcadia. L'arrêt fut tellement doux qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre un petit signal d'arrivée à l'étage souhaité comme dans les ascenseurs d'appartement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les filles se trouvèrent dans le ventre du vaisseau. Les coursives étaient bien éclairées et les deux femmes commencèrent à avancer. Ellie savait qu'il fallait descendre encore, c'est pourquoi elle se mit à chercher un sas avec une échelle permettant de descendre encore un peu. Elle voyait le long du couloir des dizaines de portes. Elle s'approcha de l'une d'elle qui s'ouvrit en faisant un doux chuintement. La pièce où elle pénétra avec Nynna était en désordre. Il y avait des maquettes partout d'avion et de navires de guerre de la seconde guerre mondiale.

- On est au niveau des cabines. Il faut encore descendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bordélique ici - commenta Nynna en regardant la pièce - Un mec aussi bordélique ne pourra jamais se caser, c'est clair.

Elles quittèrent la pièce et continuèrent à progresser dans la coursive. Ellie trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du sas, elle trouva une échelle qui descendait aux étages inférieurs. Elles descendirent plusieurs mètres et arrivèrent dans un grand hangar. En avançant, elles virent deux rangées de vaisseaux de chasse faits pour le combat de proximité. Tout cela donnait une étrange impression. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur l'Arcadia. Tous les appareils étaient soigneusement rangés et semblaient attendre leur pilote pour partir au combat. Elles parcoururent tout le hangar et trouvèrent un autre sas qui avait une échelle qui permettait d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. Elles montèrent de quelques mètres et arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des machines. Ellie reconnut immédiatement les alimentations des moteurs. Les accumulateurs d'énergie qui permettaient une accélération brutale des machines.

- On y est - annonça Ellie- Plus qu'à regarder ce qui a besoin de réparations.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant. Les machines sont gigantesques ! – S'exclama Nynna edmirative.

L'Arcadia était un vaisseau surprenant. Il était gigantesque, extrêmement rapide, maniable et d'une force de frappe exceptionnelle. Ellie et Nynna faisaient partie des rares privilégiées à pouvoir admirer les machines de ce surprenant vaisseau. Les moteurs n'avaient pas trop souffert. Ce qui était surtout en mauvais état, c'étaient les circuits imprimés qui avaient fondu comme si le capitaine avait poussé les moteurs à fond.

- C'est vraiment incroyable. A part les circuits imprimés, tout semble être en état de marche. C'est vraiment un vaisseau incroyable. Comment a-t-il pu résister au trou noir ? – s'exclama Ellie surprise.

- Je sais pas - dit Nynna - peut-être que son concepteur était un génie.

- Je vais pouvoir les réparer sans problèmes. Il faut qu'on voit la génératrice. Elle ne doit pas être loin. Si on arrive à la réparer on pourra recharger toutes les batteries y compris celles de l'ordinateur.

Ellie et Nynna reprirent l'exploration des machines et elles la trouvèrent quelques dizaines de mètres plus avant. Elle était beaucoup plus abîmée. Ellie ouvrit les trappes d'accès aux circuits électriques. Ils étaient très endommagés et les circuits imprimés de la génératrice n'étaient pas d'un modèle standard. Ellie savait qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à trouver de modèles identiques.

- Ca se complique, annonça-t-elle à Nynna. Je vais pouvoir la réparer mais elle ne sera qu'à la moitié de ses capacités. Résultat : pour recharger les batteries, cela va prendre des jours. Sans compter que l'Arcadia ne pourra pas voler aussi vite qu'avant. Il faudrait refaire des circuits imprimés identiques et je n'ai pas les plans.

- Quelle poisse ! Faudrait pourtant le réparer - pensa Nynna- Je vais peut être devoir contacter Ryo pour lui expliquer la situation.

Elles ressortirent du vaisseau et Ellie dressa la liste du matériel nécessaire.

- Je vais retourner sur le continent pour aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut - annonça Ellie.

- Laisse, je vais y aller, lui proposa Nynna. Profites-en pour te reposer un petit peu. Tu vas avoir pas mal de boulot.

Nynna se rendit sur le continent. Elle alla directement dans un webcafé où elle envoya à Ryo un message codé dans lequel elle lui demandait de la rejoindre au parc dans une dizaine de jours. Puis elle alla chercher le matériel d'Ellie. Lorsqu'elle vit la facture elle se dit :

- Je vais cramer ma carte bleue. On ne vit qu'une fois alors pour une fois je peux bien me permettre cette folie.

Elle ramena ensuite le matériel à Ellie qui se mit immédiatement au travail. Nynna avait mauvaise conscience de se servir de son amie comme cela mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour le salut de l'humanité. La réparation des moteurs se fit assez facilement. Après plusieurs heures de travail, les moteurs furent enfin prêts pour les essais. Ellie brancha l'alimentation électrique des moteurs sur le circuit d'éclairage et elle contacta Nynna par radio. Pendant qu'Ellie se chargeait des réparations, Nynna examina le prélèvement d'ADN qu'Ellie avait fait sur la cape. Elle avait préparé l'échantillon pour le décodage de l'ADN puis elle l'avait placé dans l'analyseur pour que celui-ci s'en charge. Elle venait de rentrer le prélèvement dans la machine lorsqu' Ellie la contacta par radio :

- Qu'est-ce qu-il y a Ellie ? – S'enquit Nynna.

- C'est prêt. Il faudrait que tu ailles près des génératrices pour les pousser au maximum pour qu l'on puisse tester les moteurs.

- D'accord, ton prélèvement d'ADN est dans la machine. Où est la cape ?

- Dans ma chambre - avoua Ellie en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes. T'es sûre que tu ne fantasmerais pas un peu sur le capitaine?

- Dis pas de bêtises, va aux génératrices - rétorqua Ellie en rougissant de plus en plus.

- J'y vais mais je commence à trouver cela louche. Tu ne l'as pas raccommodée quand même ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et va aux génératrices.

Tout en se moquant gentiment de sa collègue, Nynna alla sur la plate-forme ou elles se trouvaient et les poussa au maximum.

- C'est bon, tu peux démarrer le test – informa t-elle à sa collègue.

- Merci. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, l'éclairage va se couper car les moteurs vont bouffer tout le courant et il n'y aura plus d'éclairage. Je ne sais même pas se je vais pas cramer les génératrices.

- Bonne chance.

Ellie s'approcha de la console de commande des moteurs et appuya sur le bouton de mise en route. L'éclairage se coupa aussitôt et les turbines se mirent à tourner. Elle attendit que les moteurs se lancent complètement avant de les couper pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient atteindre leur puissance nominale. Sur la plate-forme en pierre, Nynna regardait admirative le travail de sa collègue.

- Beau boulot ma grande ! J'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible- lui avoua t-elle à travers la radio.

- Merci. On a surtout de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas plus abîmés que cela - répondit Ellie.

Ellie poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit du vaisseau. Il était temps de prendre un peu de repos. Elle s'occuperait de la génératrice le lendemain. Epuisée mais ravie, elle prit une douche et se coucha.

Le lendemain elle s'attaqua à la génératrice. Elle remplaça les circuits imprimés par ceux qu'elle avait choisis. Ellie avait pris ceux qui étaient le plus proche techniquement de ceux qui avaient été créés. Ce qui la surprit le plus ce fut que, bien qu'il soit âgé d'au minimum cent trente ans, l'Arcadia semblait être encore en avance sur son temps. Plus de beaucoup mais vu sa conception, il était normal que personne n'ait pu l'abattre. Décidément, ce vaisseau était plein de surprises et Ellie ressentait une admiration grandissante pour son concepteur. Elle, qui avait travaillé comme ingénieur pour le Consortium Galactique puis pour Gaia, n'avait jamais vu d'appareils aussi perfectionnés. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un tel appareil au maximum de ses capacités pourrait créer des difficultés énormes aux armées de Gaia.

- Et encore plus avec Harlock à sa barre - pensa t'elle.

Une fois les réparations terminées, elle lança la génératrice. Celle-ci s'alluma mais ne fonctionna qu'à la moitié de ses capacités réelles :

- Juste de quoi voyager dans l'espace sans aller trop vite et sans envisager de se servir de l'artillerie mais je vais pouvoir alimenter les circuits électriques et recharger les batteries de l'ordinateur. Au fait, faudrait que je le trouve cet ordinateur. Il pourrait bien nous créer des problèmes pendant l'exploration, commenta t'elle.

Ellie sortit du vaisseau et annonça à Nynna, lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint sur la plate-forme, qu'elles pouvaient reprendre l'exploration.

- Tu sais ce que je trouve dommage, dit-elle à Nynna, c'est que l'on n'ait pas de contacts avec la résistance.

- La résistance ? - demanda Nynna estomaquée.

- Oui. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Depuis quelques temps il y a des gens qui se regroupent pour combattre les religieux du Consortium galactique et la secte de Gaia. Je pensais que tu le savais. On en parle beaucoup sur le web.

- De quoi tu parles voyons, le web est contrôlé par le Consortium je ne vois pas comment une telle info pourrait circuler.

- Je n'ai pas parlé du Web officiel mais du Web parallèle, celui que le Consortium galactique a abandonné après la victoire de Gaia.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir des contacts avec la résistance?

- Si je ne peux faire mon expo au musée sur le combat d'Harlock contre Les Mazones, je pense que l'Arcadia serait très utile pour la résistance - révéla Ellie, puis face au regard interloqué de son amie elle se reprit :

- Oublie ça, c'était juste une idée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'équipage**

Il allait falloir des jours pour recharger les batteries de l'ordinateur. Ellie savait qu'elle avait le temps de le trouver et de couper toutes ses communications avec le reste du vaisseau au cas où il aurait des intentions hostiles. C'est pourquoi le troisième jour des réparations elle reprit l'exploration avec Nynna pour trouver le fameux ordinateur. Maintenant que tous les systèmes étaient alimentés, l'exploration allait être plus facile. Seulement l'Arcadia était un vrai labyrinthe pour tous les nouveaux qui montaient à bord. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque d'Harlock et à l'époque de Nynna et d'Ellie la situation était identique. En cherchant l'ordinateur, elles trouvèrent les cuisines, les douches communes, les toilettes, la salle de repos mais pas d'ordinateur. Elles commencèrent sérieusement à désespérer quand elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la zone des cabines. Nynna s'appuya dos contre la paroi :

- J'en peux plus, ça fait des heures que l'on cherche. Dis-moi le fameux génie qui l'a conçu, il n'aurait pas pu mettre des plans au mur non ?

- Tu te crois dans un navire de croisière spatiale. C'était couru qu'il n'allait pas mettre les plans au mur sachant qu'un ennemi pourrait entrer en douce.

Ellie aussi commençait à s'épuiser et il fallait vite trouver cet ordinateur au cas où il aurait de mauvaises intentions comme mettre les voiles sans prévenir maintenant que les moteurs et que la génératrice étaient réparés. Le silence s'installa entre les deux amies et Ellie entendit comme un battement cardiaque :

- Tu entends ça ? - demanda-t-elle à Nynna au cas où elle aurait été victime d'une illusion auditive.

- Oui. C'est quoi ? Un coeur ?

- Je ne sais pas mais on va essayer de trouver d'où cela provient.

Elles se remirent en route et suivirent le bruit de cette étrange pulsation. Elles arrivèrent dans un couloir très éclairé et Ellie vit l'ordinateur au loin. Elle se précipita suivie par Nynna qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à courir. L'ordinateur était vraiment énorme. Très peu de voyants étaient allumés et Ellie ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait :

- C'est l'ordinateur et il marche! –s'exclama t' elle à Nynna avec stupéfaction.

- Non, sans rire, un ordinateur qui fonctionne. T'as raison c'est très rare...

- Tu ne comprends pas, même en remettant l'électricité il ne devrait pas fonctionner. Normalement il devrait même être hors service. Si tout était normal, on aurait du le reconfigurer et le lancer. Cet ordinateur n'a jamais cessé de fonctionner en cent dix années d'errance dans les limbes. Ce n'est pas ordinaire.

- D'accord. Il est coriace. Ami ou Ennemi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ses systèmes fonctionnent au minimum et il n'y a pas de clavier de contrôle. Je ne peux même pas accéder à sa programmation. Ce n'est pas normal. En plus, ces battements cardiaques c'est plus qu'étrange.

Ellie s'approcha un peu et vit une rangée supplémentaire de voyants s'allumer.

- On dirait qu'il se recharge et qu'il réinitialise lui-même ses programmes.

- C'est une bombe à retardement ou pas ? -insista Nynna

- Je ne peux pas te répondre mais par précaution on va le couper du système de communication et de commande du vaisseau.

Ellie observa la pièce et repéra le réseau de communication de l'ordinateur qui était relié au mur. Elle prit son tournevis et sa pince coupante, puis ouvrit le coffret. Elle repéra les câbles de communication et les sectionna. Elle referma ensuite le coffret.

- C'est bon. On est tranquilles, s'il nous cherche des noises il ne pourra rien faire - annonça-t-elle à Nynna pour la calmer. - On passe à la suite ?

- Ouais, mais lentement avec toute cette balade j'ai les pieds en compote.

- Il faut qu'on trouve l'équipage. Pour l'instant on n'en a trouvé aucune trace comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

- T'es sûre que tu veux les trouver? Je veux dire, imagine que tu trouves le corps d'Harlock, tu ne vas pas avoir de la peine ? – la taquina Nynna.

- Tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire. Mon intérêt pour l'Arcadia est purement historique et scientifique.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu peux te mentir si tu veux mais je te connais. Il te plaît le capitaine et pourtant tu ne l'as jamais vu.

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent sans se rendre compte que de plus en plus de voyants de l'ordinateur s'allumaient. Toshiro reprenait du poil de la bête et après s'être complètement éveillé, il reprit son observation.

_Merci les filles pour le jus...Vous partez déjà!... Tiens, bizarre je n'arrive plus à accéder aux systèmes de l'Arcadia et même si j'émets des sons elles ne comprendraient rien car seul Harlock en est capable... Alors là, bien joué mesdames vu que vous n'êtes pas sûres de moi, vous avez coupé ma capacité à communiquer avec le vaisseau et de le commander. Elles sont pas bêtes les deux là... Heureusement elles ont oublié le système de vidéosurveillance je vais pouvoir voir où elles se rendent et je peux toujours écouter. C'est toujours ça._

Ellie et Nynna reprirent leur route. Elles descendirent un pont plus bas pour se trouver au niveau des hangars. Bizarrement, l'un des deux couloirs qui menaient au hangar était barré par d'épaisses portes de sécurité.

- Pourquoi ils ont barré le couloir par de lourdes portes ? – s'inquiéta Nynna.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange ça doit être normalement des hangars de provisions.

- Et si cela protégeait un trésor. Une montagne d'or par exemple?

- Harlock n'a jamais été attiré par l'argent ou par le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas son genre d'accumuler des richesses.

Nynna se dirigea vers l'imposante porte mais fut arrêtée par Ellie :

- Attends, c'est peut être un piège. Vaut mieux y aller prudemment - lui conseilla Ellie.

Les deux femmes commençaient à être sérieusement fatiguées et Ellie savait qu'il était facile de piéger une personne épuisée.

_Prudente l'enthousiaste...Ca me plaît...Voyons ce qu'elles vont faire..._

Ellie s'approcha du clavier de commande de la porte et sortit sa tablette numérique. Elle la brancha au boîtier puis lança le programme de décryptage. Bien qu'il soit du dernier cri, il prit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ellie invita son amie à se planquer sur le côté au cas où. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et fut très surprise de trouver une seconde porte.

- Alors là, je comprends pas. Pourquoi ont-ils verrouillé toutes les cloisons étanches qui mènent à ce hangar? – s'étonna Ellie.

- Personnellement je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée d'aller par là...

- Maintenant que l'on a commencé on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ellie refit la même manoeuvre avec la seconde porte mais celle-ci resta bloquée.

- Allons bon, elle veut pas se déverrouiller celle-là - commenta Ellie.

- Ca veut peut-être dire "cassez-vous il n'y a rien a voir" !

_Y a un peu de ça._

- On s'en va ?

- Non, on reste - décida Ellie.

_J'ai l'impression que cette fille me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Cette obstination, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part._

Ellie se mit à réfléchir à une solution qui lui permettrait de contourner le problème et elle vit une bouche d'aération en haut du mur.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle. Je vais passer par là et t'ouvrir une fois que je serai de l'autre côté.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Je le sens moyen ce coup-là. Et puis tu pèses combien ?

- Autant que toi.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas dit que j'arriverai à te soulever.

_Dommage qu'Harlock n'assiste pas à ça. Il se marrerait bien le pauvre...Ce sont vraiment de drôles de zèbres ces deux là..._

Nynna souleva tant bien que mal sa collègue, ce qui permit à Ellie d'atteindre la bouche qui était suffisamment large pour faire passer une personne. Elle dévissa rapidement la grille et la laissa tomber, ce qui fit un énorme bruit qui raisonna dans le silence de l'Arcadia. Elle se hissa difficilement car la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce genre de chose remontait au temps ou elle était au lycée. La gaine était basse et Ellie progressa lentement. Arrivée derrière la porte blindée, le passage s'élargit et lorsqu' elle atteignit la sortie elle put se contorsionner pour pouvoir donner de grands coups pieds dans la grille et la faire tomber. Elle se glissa lentement en dehors puis se laissa tomber. Elle rata son atterrissage et sa chute fut amortie par ses fesses. La jeune femme se releva et commença à regarder autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Il y avait quarante et une boîtes en forme de cercueil recouvertes chacune d'un drapeau de pirate. Elles étaient placées de manière à former un cercle avec en son centre un ultime cercueil. Elles avaient trouvé l'équipage.

- Ellie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? Ouvre-moi ?

L'appel de Nynna la fit sortir de sa stupeur et les mains tremblantes elle appuya sur le bouton de commande de la porte. Lorsque Nynna vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle sourit, soulagée qu'Ellie n'ait rien. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amie, pâle et ruisselant de larmes. Nynna s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle détourna son regard de son amie et vit les cercueils.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Ils sont morts - s'effondra Ellie dans les bras de Nynna.

Nynna posa une main maternelle sur la tête d'Ellie et lui dit doucement:

- Tu le savais pourtant qu'ils seraient morts. Tu te doutais bien qu'on allait tôt ou tard tomber sur leur corps..."

_Je vois elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette éventualité..._

- Pendant que j'étais sous l'eau, les freins anti-gravité se sont mis en route et l'Arcadia a fait un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Je l'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Je pensais que quelqu'un avait forcément survécu...

Ellie était effondrée. Peut-être que le fait qu'elles n'aient pas trouvé leur corps tout de suite lui avait donné de faux espoirs et elle était bien trop heureuse de croire que l'équipage s'en était finalement sorti. La dure réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle vit les trouva. Ellie s'éloigna de son amie :

- Excuse-moi. J'ai été stupide. On n'a pas idée d'espérer ce genre de choses.

Nynna était vraiment désolée pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu taquinée avec la cape d'Harlock mais elle ne pensait pas vraiment avoir vu juste. Ellie s'était attachée au mythe du capitaine et à l'Arcadia ce qui était en train de la faire souffrir. Toshiro fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Peut être que le destin avait voulu que cete femme croise la route de l'Arcadia. Ellie se retourna et fit face au cercle de cercueils. Elle se dirigea lentement vers celui qui était au centre du cercle, arrivée près de lui, le coeur battant, elle saisit le drapeau à tête de mort qui le recouvrait et le souleva lentement. Son coeur se serra et elle tomba à genoux à côté du corps d'Harlock. Il était conservé dans une sorte de cercueil en cristal et un léger halo vert illuminait l'intérieur. Harlock reposait tranquillement, le visage serein comme s'il dormait d'un profond sommeil sans fin. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche et son oeil droit crevé était caché. Une masse de cheveux bruns lui mangeait une partie du visage. Il paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était mort très peu de temps après avoir pénétré le trou noir. Les larmes d'Ellie se remirent à couler.

- C'est absurde, Ellie. Arrête de pleurer - se dit elle - ressaisis-toi et reprends ton travail.

Ellie se releva finalement et s'éloigna du corps d'Harlock. Nynna s'approcha d'elle et lui posa sa main sur son épaule:

- Ca va aller ? -demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je suis crevée c'est normal que je n'ai pas les idées claires. Je vais aller me reposer.

- Finalement, on aura pas besoin du prélèvement ADN pour identifier son corps - pensa Ellie tristement tout en quittant l'Arcadia.

Arrivée à sa cabine, elle s'effondra sur son lit et se remit à pleurer.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver. J'ai trop mal. Il va falloir que Nynna fasse une autopsie des corps savoir de quoi ils sont morts.

Ellie s'endormit en pleurant. Nynna, quant à elle, observa longuement l'homme allongé dans le cercueil. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la vitre, et lui dit simplement :

- Je dois reconnaître que je comprends la peine d'Ellie. Je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour la Terre et pour l'Humanité. Reposez en paix capitaine, c'est à nous de prendre le relais à présent. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop de vous emprunter l'Arcadia mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Adieu capitaine Harlock.

Nynna quitta l'Arcadia sous le regard de Toshiro. Elle savait qu'Ellie la chargerait d'autopsier les corps pour connaître les causes su décès de chacun des membres de l'équipage mais rien ne pressait. Lorsqu'elle amènerait l'Arcadia à la Résistance, elle demanderait aux membres du réseau de trouver un endroit sûr pour entreposer les corps. Elle se coucha en se demandant si Ellie ne risquait pas d'être découragée après une telle découverte.

Le lendemain matin Ellie se leva avec un horrible mal de crâne. Elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré pendant la nuit et elle n'était pas belle à voir. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elles devaient continuer. Il fallait atteindre la cabine du capitaine à présent pour trouver le journal de bord. Nynna buvait son café comme toujours en observant l'Arcadia. C'était devenu un vrai rituel pour elle. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et demanda :

- Tu as dormi un peu ?

- Oui.

- Tu as mangé un morceau?

- Je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai bu un chocolat avant de descendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut atteindre la cabine du capitaine – l'informa Ellie sur un ton monocorde.

Le regard de Nynna se posa sur la poupe du vaisseau qui faisait penser à l'arrière d'une caravelle. Elle se retourna et regarda longuement Ellie. Elle ne dit rien sur les yeux rouges et la pâleur de la jeune femme. La nuit de toute évidence avait été difficile. elle prit alors sa décision :

- On a le temps pour l'autopsie des corps. On commencera quand tu seras prête.

Nynna posa sa tasse sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'Arcadia. Ellie emmena son matériel et la suivit calmement.

_A nouveau là. ouhla...Nuit difficile à ce que je vois._

Ellie et Nynna retournèrent dans la zone des cabines de l'équipage. En furetant dans les coursives, elles finirent pas trouver l'ascenseur qui menait à la cabine du capitaine. Tout le trajet se passa en silence, ce qui surprit Toshiro.

_On dirait qu'elles n'ont plus le coeur à rire. Si je comprends bien, elles ont besoin de l'Arcadia car l'humanité est en danger et ce qui les aurait arrangées c'est que Harlock soit toujours en vie. Ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il serait en vie qu'il accepterait de les aider. Il faudrait qu'elles aient de solides arguments et autre que le charme féminin car Harlock en tant que vieux briscard ne se laisserait pas avoir par de tels arguments._

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte du capitaine. Elle était verrouillée mais il n'y avait pas de boîtier de commande. Ellie vit alors que la double porte était équipée d'une vieille serrure à l'ancienne qui s'ouvrait avec une simple clef. Ellie fut surprise et entreprit de la crocheter. Cela lui prit quelques minutes car ce genre de système étant devenu très rare, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la possibilité de s'entraîner. La serrure céda et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elles virent d'abord le lit près des fenêtres puis à droite le bureau et enfin à gauche un fauteuil avec en face de lui une petite table et un pouf. Jusque la, rien d'étrange mais par contre ce qu'il y avait dans le fauteuil leur fit pousser un cri d'étonnement. Dans le fauteuil était assise une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés. Elle n'avait pas de bouche et semblait les regarder fixement. Une harpe reposait à côté d'elle. Cette situation troubla quelque peu Ellie qui s'approcha d'elle lentement:

- Madame ? - appella-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle passa sa main devant le visage de la femme qui ne réagit pas. C'était incompréhensible de toute évidence cette femme était morte et son corps n'avait pas commencé à se décomposer.

- Nynna, c'est toi la biologiste alors jette un oeil car moi ça me dépasse, proposa t' elle à son amie.

Nynna s'approcha de la femme et lui tâta son pouls au poignet, puis à la carotide. Elle ne sentit rien. Elle sortit de la poche de sa blouse son stéthoscope et commença à l'examiner :

- Pas de pouls, pas de pulsation cardiaque, le corps est froid mais pas décomposé. Bizarre on dirait qu'elle est morte hier -commenta Nynna. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de créatures auparavant je me demande de quelle planète elle vient.

_Hélas, cela ne date pas d'hier. Elle vient d'une toute petite planète couverte de fleurs qui se trouve dans la harpe de Georges, de Jura pour être plus précis. _

Ellie détourna le regard et observa ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau du capitaine. Elle vit une plume dans son encrier et un livre avec une tête de mort sur la couverture. Elle s'approcha du bureau puis s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle saisit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page :

- C'est le livre de bord Nynna – expliqua t'elle à son amie qui continuait à observer la jeune femme.

- Beau pavé. Tu as de quoi lire. Il faudrait que tu m'aides. Il faut emmener ce corps dans mon labo pour que je l'examine. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas prêtes de venir à bout des bizarreries de l'Arcadia.

Ellie posa son livre et aida Nynna à transporter le corps. Une fois arrivées au labo, elles placèrent le corps dans un caisson. Ellie laissa son amie à son examen et retourna à bord pour lire le journal de bord de l'Arcadia. Elle décida de rester dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle la trouvait très chaleureuse malgré les symboles à têtes de mort par-ci par-là et bizarrement elle se sentait en sécurité. Le journal de bord démarrait par le décollage de l'Arcadia pendant l'occupation de la Terre par les Illumidas. A sa grande surprise, elle apprit qu'Harlock avait été fiancé et lorsqu'il est revenu sur Terre pour l'emmener, celle-ci était morte dans ses bras. En tant que chef de la résistance à l'époque, elle avait été capturée par les Illumidas et gravement blessée pendant son évasion.

- Premier coup dur pour lui - pensa Ellie en poursuivant sa lecture.

Puis vinrent les années d'errance à combattre les Illumidas et leur soutien terrien. Avant la fin de la guerre contre les Illumidas Toshiro Oyama décèda du Mal de l'espace et son âme vint habiter à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia.

- Attends là... Son âme est dans l'ordinateur central...Comment est-ce possible, personne n'a jamais réussi à sauvegarder un esprit dans une machine... C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de clavier de commande et qu'il s'initialise tout seul... Mais comment puis-je communiquer avec lui? On est entrées dans la salle où il se trouve et il n'a pas essayé de communiquer avec nous. Il faudra que j'essaye pourtant...Je termine le journal de bord et j'essayerai d'entrer en contact avec lui - pensa-t-elle en espérant que Toshiro ne serait pas trop en colère d'avoir eu ses communications avec les systèmes du vaisseau coupées.

Après la victoire contre les Illumidas Harlock a continué sa vie de pirate. Lorsque les Hommes sont tombés dans l'oisiveté il a essayé de les réveiller sans y parvenir. Tout en voyageant à travers l'espace il est allé sur une planète couverte de fleurs qui se trouvait dans la Harpe de Georges qui s'appelait Jura où il rencontra la dernière survivante d'une civilisation disparue dévorée par des plantes mutantes. La femme avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux dorés et répondait au nom de Mimée. Etant la dernière survivante de son peuple, elle embarqua volontairement à bord de l'Arcadia. Quand les Mazones passèrent à l'offensive, il protégea la Terre pour sauver Mayu, sa filleule et les autres enfants en espérant que grâce à eux l'Humanité se réveillerait. Mayu représentait tout pour Harlock. Il l'aimait comme si elle était sa propre fille et Ellie sentit en lisant les phrases rédigées par le capitaine qu'il était vraiment heureux quand il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec elle. Lorsqu'il combattit les Mazones, Harlock eut à faire avec leur reine Sylvidra, froide, déterminée, mais étrangement Ellie eut l'impression qu'Harlock était quelque peu fasciné par cette reine végétale. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur de jalousie et poursuivit sa lecture.

Pendant qu'Ellie s'instruisait avec le livre de bord, Nynna commença l'autopsie de l'être étrange trouvé dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle prépara son scanner et passa le corps de Mimée dans la machine. Elle mit en marche son enregistreur et commença son examen.

- Etre de sexe féminin, d'âge indéterminé. Le scanner montre la présence de plusieurs organes correspondant aux nôtres : coeur, poumons, foie, vessie et estomac. En revanche il n'y a pas d'intestins et le mode de reproduction ne correspond pas au nôtre. Je ne vois qu'un utérus divisé en plusieurs sous-ensembles comme plusieurs poches destinées à accueillir des embryons. Le mode d'accouchement semble correspondre au nôtre mais les enfants à la naissance ne doivent faire que quelques centaines de grammes. Je peux voir aussi la présence de deux ovaires. Je vais procéder à un prélèvement sanguin.

Nynna prépara une seringue et récupéra un peu de sang.

- Sang dont la couleur est identique au nôtre. Je vais placer l'échantillon dans l'analyseur pour vérifier sa composition... L'analyseur indique la présence de globules rouges et de globules blancs, de plaquettes et d'un taux d'alcoolémie de dix grammes par litre de sang ! C'est impossible, il doit être déréglé. Personne ne peut picoler autant !

Pendant que Nynna continuait ses examens, Ellie avait poursuivi sa lecture du journal de bord. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et en s'accordant une petite pause, elle s'aperçut qu'il était six heures du soir. Elle décida alors d'aller voir Nynna pour voir où elle en était dans ses examens. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'embranchement qui menait à l'ordinateur, elle s'arrêta et hésita longuement. Elle n'était pas encore prête psychologiquement à aller à la rencontre de Toshiro et elle regarda avec instance le couloir qui menait vers l'ordinateur.

_Je vois, on est timide et on hésite à venir me voir. Ce n'est pas grave je serai patient, j'attendrai que tu sois prête. De toute façon il vaut mieux que tu finisses le journal d'abord car quand tu l'auras lu en entier il faudra que tu prennes une décision importante qui changera le cours de ta vie et celui de l'Humanité. Alors prends ton temps petite. Le moment venu, je serai là._

Ellie sortit finalement du vaisseau et alla voir Nynna. Lorsqu'elle entra celle ci avait lancé une analyse d'ADN et avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange au niveau du corps.

- Tu tombes bien ! - s'exclama-t-elle quand Ellie eut passé la porte de son labo.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

- Ca sent les fleurs. T'as enfin laisser tomber cet horrible désinfectant ?

- Non, absolument pas. Sens le corps.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Je vais pas aller renifler un corps..

- Lorsque l'on était dans la cabine du capitaine il y avait plus d'espace donc je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ici c'est beaucoup plus petit donc l'odeur est très forte.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est le corps qui sent les fleurs.

- Tout juste. Il y a quelque chose dans le journal de bord concernant cette femme?

- Elle s'appelait Mimée et venait de Jura qui serait dans la Harpe de Georges.

- Alors ce n'était pas une légende, cette planète a vraiment existé. Elle ne figure sur aucune carte du gouvernement.

- Tu sais, Harlock a bourlingué un peu partout dans l'univers, il devait connaître des endroits dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence.

- Tu as d'autres renseignements ?

- Euh...C'est très bizarre mais apparemment elle se nourrissait d'alcool.

- Sans rire. Ca explique bien des choses, pas d'intestins et une taux d'alcoolémie à assommer un cheval..

- Tu as les causes du décès ?

- Elle n'est pas morte de maladies, je n'ai rien trouvé dans ce sens, alors faute de mieux j'ai lancé une analyse ADN.

Le signal sonore de l'analyseur se fit entendre indiquant que l'examen était terminé et Nynna lu le rapport qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Alors là, c'est incroyable...J'ai jamais vu ça...

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?- s'inquiéta Ellie.

- J'ai peut-être la cause du décès. De toute évidence elle serait morte de vieillesse.

- Mais, elle n'est pas marquée par l'âge.

- Tu oublies qu'elle n'est pas humaine. D'après l'analyse d'ADN, ses télomères sont réduits à presque rien. De toute évidence, au moment de sa mort elle devait avoir deux cents ou trois cent ans.

Les deux femmes encaissèrent le choc tout en regardant le corps de Mimée. Pour Nynna cette situation était inédite. Elle replaça le corps de Mimée dans le caisson.

- On va la mettre avec le reste de l'équipage. C'est là qu'est sa place -décida Nynna, et elle poussa le caisson sur roulettes vers la sortie de son laboratoire.

Ellie fut surprise par cette décision mais elle n'eut aucune objection. Elle suivit sa collègue et l'aida à ramener le corps de Mimée au hangar. Elles placèrent à côté de celui d'Harlock. Elles respectèrent une minute de silence pour l'équipage et Mimée et Nynna demanda à sa collègue :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je vais terminer la lecture du journal de bord. On verra plus tard.

- Comme tu veux

Pour Nynna, il était temps de faire le tri sur ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'Arcadia, l'analyse de Mimée l'avait un peu secouée et elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Ellie retourna dans la cabine d'Harlock. Elle était très fatiguée et décida de dormir un peu. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement.

_Bonne nuit. Je pense que je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair. Toutefois si tu acceptes mon aide..._

Toshiro décida de partager ses souvenirs avec Ellie. Il se concentra de toute son âme et une partie de son esprit entra en résonance avec celui de la jeune femme qui dormait profondément. Il lui montra les combats avec les Mazones. Le sauvetage de Mayu et il lui fit voir Sylvidra. Celle-ci était très grande, son teint était extrêmement pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle paraissait froide et déterminée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ellie dormit profondément. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un veillait sur son sommeil.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Nynna se rendit sur le continent et pénétra dans le webcafé. Elle demanda à Ryo de venir plus tôt car elle devait lui parler puis elle retourna dans la grotte. Elle se alla ensuite dans sa cabine en espérant dormir, mais cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Nynna passa voir Ellie pour lui signaler qu'elle se rendait sur le continent. Une fois son amie partie, Ellie reprit la lecture du journal de bord. Elle put lire en détails la victoire d'Harlock sur Sylvidra. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre, que malgré tout ce que Syvidra lui avait fait endurer, il avait décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve. Elle avait compris que le capitaine était plutôt un homme généreux, trop même. Après avoir sauvé la Terre il avait décidé de s'effacer pour laisser l'Humanité évoluer sans son influence et ce à quoi il assista ne l'enchanta guère. A toujours vouloir conquérir et occuper de nouvelles planètes, les colons détruisaient les sites archéologiques de civilisations disparues. Il avait le sentiment que l'Humanité ne changerait jamais. Harlock désabusé assistait au désastre en s'attendant à une nouvelle catastrophe, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Lors d'un voyage près de la Nébuleuse du Sablier il trouva un vaisseau en piteux état et sauva le professeur Daiba. Celui-ci lui apprit que les Noo, créatures de l'enfer, voulaient conquérir l'univers. Le professeur savait qu'il était sous leur emprise et il lui demanda de le tuer si jamais il venait à trahir l'Humanité et de s'occuper de son fils. Il accepta et bien des années plus tard, le moment venu, il tint sa promesse. Il combattit les Noo avec son équipage, faillit se faire descendre par le fils du professeur qui voulait venger la mort de son père, puis il repartit avec son équipage pour reprendre sa vie de pirate.

- Quel homme étrange...- pensa Ellie.

Elle reprit sa lecture, les deux années suivantes furent plutôt tranquilles, puis il y avait une coupure de deux mois dans le journal.

- C'est bizarre, il ne manque pas de pages pourtant. Il devrait y avoir au moins des indications sur l'entretien de l'Arcadia.

Ellie reprit sa lecture. Le journal reprenait lorsque l'Arcadia s'était retrouvé dans le trou noir. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, Harlock était en colère après Toshiro car il avait mis l'Arcadia et son équipage en danger de mort pour lui sauver la vie. Pendant plusieurs jours, le vaisseau erra à l'intérieur du trou noir où il croisait un nombre incroyable d'épaves de vaisseaux de commerces, de guerre ou de tourisme. L'inquiétude grandissait dans l'équipage. Le capitaine savait qu'ils étaient probablement perdus, qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de retour possible. Il discuta avec Toshiro qui, après avoir étudié le trou noir, pensait pouvoir ramener l'Arcadia hors de celui-ci en suivant les courants car vu que les circuits avaient grillé, le vaisseau n'avait plus de moteurs. Le problème c'est qu'il y en avait pour des dizaines d'années au minimum avant de retrouver la sortie. Harlock était atterré. Comment Toshiro avait-il pu penser que sa vie valait plus que celle de l'Arcadia et de son équipage...

Une dizaine de jours plus tard ils trouvèrent un vaisseau Mazone qu'ils accostèrent avec difficulté. Ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur l'équipage plongé dans un profond sommeil dans des cercueils de cristal. Ceux-ci étaient alimentés électriquement par le vaisseau et à cause du système électrique défaillant, ils ne fonctionnaient plus et les corps des Mazones qui auraient dus être en état de stase s'étaient réduits en cendre après la mort de celles-ci. Yattaran étudia les dispositifs de stase et proposa au capitaine de s'en servir pour dormir jusqu'à la sortie de l'Arcadia du trou noir. Par contre désireux de ne pas faire la même erreur que les Mazones, il décida de les alimenter avec des batteries de son invention dont l'autonomie pouvait atteindre une centaine d'années. Le coeur d'Ellie se mit à battre la chamade tout en poursuivant sa lecture. Il y avait pourtant un problème concernant ces caissons, ils ne pouvaient être adaptés au métabolisme de Mimée et celle-ci due rester dans la cabine du capitaine pendant que l'équipage s'installait dans ceux-ci. Mimée veillerait sur l'Arcadia tout le temps du voyage. Ellie ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle se précipita hors du bureau sous le regard amusé de Toshiro. Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans le hangar et se jeta sur le caisson d'Harlock. En fouillant la base du cercueil de verre, elle trouva une plaque qu'elle démonta fébrilement. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à dévisser correctement. Lorsque la plaque tomba, Elle vit que la réserve d'énergie était presque vide. Elle se rua hors de l'Arcadia, récupéra dans son vaisseau tous les câbles électriques qu'elle pouvait avec le matériel de branchement nécessaire puis retourna à toute jambe à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle se prit les pieds dans les câbles et s'écroula lamentablement sous le regard amusé et en même temps reconnaissant de Toshiro.

_Doucement, tu vas y arriver, ne panique pas_.

Ellie finit par atteindre le hangar. Elle installa une boîte relais sur le circuit électrique du vaisseau et brancha la batterie du caisson du capitaine. Le voyant rouge passa au vert au bout de quelques minutes et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Le reste de l'équipage à présent - pensa-t-elle.

Ellie enleva les drapeaux de chaque caisson et vérifia les batteries. Aucune n'avait lâché mais les réserves étaient plus que limite. Elle les brancha toutes au réseau de l'Arcadia. Elle retourna allumer les génératrices qu'elle avait amenées car elle savait que la génératrice fatiguée du bâtiment ne pourrait maintenir le réseau électrique et assurer la recharge des batteries. Elle savait que désormais, il était temps de discuter avec Toshiro Oyama.

Pendant ce temps, Nynna était retournée dans le parc qui se trouvait sur le continent. Elle trouva Ryo au même endroit. Lorsque celui-ci vit le regard inquiet de son amie, il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ellie a réparé les moteurs et la génératrice de l'Arcadia.

- Il peut voler ?

- Oui, à la moitié de ses capacités réelles mais il peut être déplacé.

- Mais c'est formidable, il n'y a plus qu'à lui trouver une planque !

- Ouais, c'est super sauf qu'il se commande à la barre et pas avec les ordinateurs de maintenant. Tu sais barrer toi ?

- Non. En effet c'est un problème. Il suffit de changer le système de pilotage.

- On a trouvé l'équipage. Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis.

- Quand sont-ils morts ?

- Très peu de temps après avoir pénétré dans le trou noir.

- Comment va Ellie ?

- Pas terrible. Par contre tu vas être content, elle veut livrer l'Arcadia à la résistance.

Ryo ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre:

- Elle veut nous donner l'Arcadia ? Elle sait que tu en fais partie?

- Non. Elle a appris l'existence de la résistance sur le web parallèle.

- Je dois la voir. Emmène-moi vers elle.

- J'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu fragilisée. Elle passe tout son temps dans la cabine d'Harlock. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête.

- Je le saurai en la voyant. Si elle n'est pas prête, j'attendrai, je te le promets.

Nynna se leva et fit signe à Ryo de la suivre.

Ellie quitta le hangar et se dirigea vers la salle de l'ordinateur. Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la salle elle respira lentement pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine amoureuse qui s'apprête à parler au garçon qu'elle aime pour la première fois... Du calme... Je vais le rebrancher aux circuits de communications et de commande de l'Arcadia... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop en pétard.

Elle entra dans la salle. Tous les voyants de l'ordinateur étaient allumés ce qui indiquait que celui-ci était au maximum de ses capacités. Elle rebrancha l'ordinateur au réseau puis elle s'approcha de lui.

Toshiro Oyama ? - demanda t elle timidement.

Pour toute réponse, les voyants se mirent à clignoter et l'Arcadia se mit à trembler de toutes ses tôles.

- Gagné, il est en pétard - pensa Ellie.

Toshiro n'était pas en colère. Au contraire, ses vibrations indiquaient sa joie. L'Arcadia et son équipage étaient tombés sur une alliée de poids et même lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une chance pareille. La vibration s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir débranché mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans l'ordinateur - s'excusa t elle.

_Elle s'excuse alors que ce qu'elle a fait était la sagesse même. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de communiquer avec elle...Réfléchis Toshiro, réfléchis...Ca y est j'ai trouvé je ne peux pas lui parler mais je peux lui écrire sur l'écran central dans la timonerie. Va petite, retourne à là bas._

Mais Ellie ne bougea pas. Elle vit juste des voyants qui s'allumaient et qui s'éteignaient. Elle était bien incapable de comprendre ce que Toshiro lui disait.

_C'est vrai elle ne peut pas comprendre. Il me faut une solution... Je dois l'amener à la timonerie...Je sais._

Il fit alors apparaître devant Ellie un hologramme d'Harlock. Elle le regarda interloquée, celui-ci prit la direction de la sortie et Ellie fascinée, le suivit sans plus se poser de questions. Après tout si Toshiro avait fait apparaître cette image c'était qu'il avait une raison. Ellie le suivit jusque dans la timonerie. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, l'hologramme disparut et l'écran principal s'alluma. Un message commença à apparaître et Ellie put lire:

- Bonjour. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ellie - répondit elle péniblement.

Elle avait la gorge sèche et son coeur avait du mal à se calmer.

- Ravi de pouvoir enfin te parler, Ellie - poursuivit Toshiro. Depuis combien de temps l'Arcadia a-t-il disparu ?

- Cent dix ans environ.

- Mon Dieu si longtemps...Quel est le système politique en cours ?

- Une dictature. La secte de Gaia dirige la Terre. Le consortium galactique tyrannise les planètes qu'il dirige et il est sous la coupe des religieux et de la secte de Gaia.

- Je vois. Ecoute Harlock et son équipage doivent être réveillés. Tu ne pourras pas le faire avec le matériel que tu as à ta disposition. Je dois me rendre sur l'Ilot de l'Ombre morte. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision pour toi et pour ton amie. Je peux vous accepter à bord et vous emmener avec moi mais tu dois le faire de ton plein gré, tu comprends. Si tu veux partir tu n'auras qu'à venir à la timonerie et donner l'ordre de décollage. Tu as déjà fais beaucoup et si tu choisis de t'impliquer d'avantage, cela peut devenir dangereux. Donc tu vas descendre et peser le pour et le contre de ma proposition. Si tu choisis de rester sur cette planète, je comprendrai tout à fait et je partirai seul. Maintenant, descends, je te laisse te décider tranquillement. Si tu choisis d'impliquer ton amie, elle aussi devra agir de son plein gré. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Ellie descendit et se rendit à son vaisseau. Sa décision était déjà prise. Elle alla dans sa cabine et rédigea une lettre pour Nynna :

_Chère Nynna, _

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai partie avec l'Arcadia. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer d'avantage. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais l'équipage n'est pas mort. J'ai lu dans le journal de bord qu'ils se sont installés dans des caissons où l'activité de leur métabolisme a été extrêmement ralentie. L'ordinateur central qui n'est autre que Toshiro Oyama m'a dit qu'on pouvait les réveiller grâce au matériel qui est dans une de leur base secrète. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas devenue folle. Je te contacterai dès que possible. A plus tard._

_PS : bonne chance avec ton amoureux._

Ellie prépara un sac de vêtements, quelques outils et emmena la cape du capitaine. Elle retourna au vaisseau et monta jusqu'à la timonerie. Elle se rendit sur la passerelle d'Harlock et posa sa main sur la barre.

- Arcadia...Décollage.

Les moteurs s'allumèrent et l'Arcadia commença à sortir lentement de la grotte. Elle s'éloigna de la barre en reculant et observa la manoeuvre de Toshiro. Celui-ci fit pivoter la barre pour préparer l'Arcadia au décollage. L'accélération fut brutale. La jeune femme qui n'était pas préparée fut projetée dans le siège du capitaine avec sur elle, pêle-mêle, toutes les affaires qu'elle avait emmenées.

- Pardon, s'excusa Toshiro, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te prévenir pour l'accélération Ca va tu n'as pas de mal ?

- Non je vais très bien – le rassura Ellie en sortant du fauteuil.

L'Arcadia quitta l'atmosphère de la planète en quelques minutes et prit la direction de l'îlot de l'Ombre Morte. Nynna at Ryo arrivèrent à proximité de la grotte juste au moment du décollage du vaisseau.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? - paniqua Nynna .

- On dirait qu'elle décolle.

- Ellie, réponds-moi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas piloter ce genre d'engin!

Nynna vit le demi-tour de l'Arcadia et s'exclama affolée :

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Elle sait piloter ce genre d'engins ta copine ? – s'étonna Ryo.

- Non, il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre à la barre !

Nynna assista à la brusque accélération de l'Arcadia et tenta de le poursuivre en vain. Elle fut distancée en quelques secondes, ne pouvant plus que regarder le vaisseau s'éloigner.

- Mon Dieu ! Ellie...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: L'îlot de l'Ombre morte**

Nynna regarda l'Arcadia quitter l'atmosphère d'Aqua puis elle décida de se rendre à la grotte. Elle posa son vaisseau à côté de celui d'Ellie et en descendit précipitamment. Elle fouilla chaque pièce du vaisseau de son amie. Arrivée à la cabine, elle vit le tas de vêtements sur le lit et le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Pour Nynna, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle avait fait ses bagages à la hâte et était partie précipitamment. Elle avait donc choisi de partir avec l'Arcadia. Ryo pénétra à son tour dans la cabine et essaya de calmer Nynna :

- Ecoute, si elle est partie avec l'Arcadia pour le donner à la résistance on la retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et si ce sont des hommes du gouvernement qui ont pris l'Arcadia et qui l'ont embarquée?

- Elle n'aurait pas fait sa valise, voyons... Calme-toi on va la retrouver...Regarde, il y a quelque chose sur le bureau.

Il y avait en effet, placée en évidence, une enveloppe. Elle s'approcha du bureau et put lire qu'elle lui était adressée. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le message d'Ellie :

- Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tiens lis, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

- L'équipage est en vie et Toshiro Oyama est dans l'ordinateur !

- Là c'est clair, je crois qu'elle a pété un câble !

- Ecoute, elle est ingénieur, elle doit savoir de quoi elle parle.

- Et moi je suis médecin chercheur à la base, et personne n'a jamais réussi à garder une âme humaine dans un ordinateur ni à mettre des personnes en stase pendant cent dix ans.

- D'accord calme-toi et décris-moi les cercueils, s'il te plaît.

- Euh... Leur couvercle était comme du verre ainsi que les côtés - lui expliqua t-elle en fermant les yeux pour les visualiser de mémoire, - le socle était comme de l'alu brossé et il y avait un halo vert qui illuminait l'intérieur des cercueils. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. Il y a très longtemps, je suis tombé sur une photo bizarre datant de l'époque d'Harlock. Un gamin du nom de Tadashi l'avait prise lorsqu'il était à bord de l'Arcadia et quand il a quitté son bord il a remis cette photo aux archives de la Terre. Toutes les anciennes archives circulent sur le Web parallèle... Attends une minute..."

Tout en disant ces mots, Ryo avait sorti sa tablette numérique et commençait à faire défiler des centaines de pages web. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles :

- Tiens, regarde – proposa t' il à Nynna .

La photo représentait une femme allongée dans le même type de cercueil. Elle était très grande, très belle et avait de très longs cheveux.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est impossible c'est le même cercueil !

- Le gamin qui a pris la photo a affirmé à l'époque que c'était le corps d'une Mazone, conservée sur Terre dans une pyramide engloutie dans le Triangle des Bermudes. Je commence à croire que j'avais raison, Harlock et son équipage ont trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir.

Nynna stupéfaite, s'assit sur le lit et commença à faire le point. L'Arcadia était en état de se déplacer, Harlock et son équipage étaient en vie et Ellie avait décidé de prendre le risque de les réveiller toute seule. Elle n'était pas médecin, en cas de pépin d'ordre médical, elle serait probablement perdue et si tout se passait bien quelle serait la réaction d'Harlock face à Ellie ?

- Faut la retrouver, on peut pas la laisser toute seule face à Harlock- dit-elle à Ryo.

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas qu'Harlock ferait du mal à quelqu'un qui a sauvé l'Arcadia.

- Personnellement, je n"en suis pas si sûre…

Ryo relisait la lettre quand il demanda à Nynna :

- C'est quoi ça : "bonne chance avec ton nouveau petit ami" ?

- Oh ce n'est rien, comme je me suis absentée plusieurs fois pour aller sur le continent, Ellie en a conclu que je voyais quelqu'un - expliqua Nynna embarrassée.

La radio portative de radio se mit brusquement en marche :

- Ryo, tu m'entends? Réponds ! C'est Mat.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tes deux protégées se sont faites repérer en achetant le matériel. Il faut les planquer avant que le gouvernement ne les trouve.

- Bien reçu, je m'en occupe. Tu as entendu? Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Je vais te cacher sur la planète Gardner, tu y seras tranquille c'est une planète agricole et on a de très bonnes installations là-bas. J'y ai installé notre quartier général.

- Manquait plus que ça... Et Ellie ?

- Elle est avec l'Arcadia, elle ne risque rien. Dès que possible on entrera en contact avec elle. Maintenant il faut qu'on parte. On va déposer les deux vaisseaux au spatio-port et Mat viendra nous chercher avec son vieux vaisseau ravitailleur d'eau pour les mines stellaires. Je piloterai celui d'Ellie.

Nynna obtempéra. Cette fois-ci, les dés étaient jetés, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Soit la résistance gagnait contre Gaia et le Consortium soit ils étaient tous perdus. Les deux vaisseaux décollèrent et quittèrent la grotte. Après les avoir posés au spatio-port, ils se rendirent au port d'Aqua où ils trouvèrent Mat en train de faire le plein de ses réservoirs d'eau douce. Mat était en train de négocier ferme avec le directeur du port pour marchander le prix du mètre cube. Quand il vit Ryo, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui indiqua du regard la petite trappe cachée tout en continuant à occuper le directeur. Ryo et Nynna se glissèrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau sans se faire repérer. Une fois le plein des réservoirs effectué, ils décollèrent. Mat les déposa sur Gardner et reprit sa route pour les mines stellaires.

Ellie à bord de l'Arcadia n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. En tant que spatio-archéologue, elle savait que ce vaisseau était une partie très importante du passé de l'Humanité et elle savait que Toshiro Oyama était sûrement une mine d'or culturelle, tout comme Harlock. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu avant la domination de Gaia et ils devaient avoir des connaissances considérables sur les civilisations anciennes. Tout ce que l'Humanité croyait perdu était probablement sauvegardé dans ce vaisseau.

- Tu es bien silencieuse - remarqua Toshiro.

- Je pensais à la chance que j'avais d'être à bord de cet appareil.

- Ta chance ! Voilà une remarque bien surprenante. Lorsque nous voguions tous dans la mer d'étoiles et que quelqu'un croisait notre route, il ne voyait pas ça comme une chance et tous ceux qui avaient choisi de s'embarquer l'ont fait parce qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre ailleurs.

- Les années ont passé, vous savez, l'Arcadia fait partie de l'histoire de l'humanité et il reste le symbole de la révolte contre la dictature.

Toshiro était songeur. Cette femme était décidément bien étrange et peut-être un peu folle.

- Vous savez Toshiro, j'ai réparé un peu l'Arcadia mais il est bien en dessous de ses réelles capacités. Je n'ai pas réparé les armes...

- Ne t'inquiète pas -la coupa Toshiro - on va éviter les autres vaisseaux et pour cela j'aurai bien besoin que tu jettes un oeil au détecteur de présences.

Ellie se rendit dans la zone où étaient centralisés les circuits des différents détecteurs ainsi que des radars. En ouvrant les coffrets, elle vit que les câbles étaient en piteux état et que certains circuits électroniques avaient fondu. Elle changea les câbles et retourna à la timonerie.

- Les circuits électroniques des radars et des détecteurs ont fondu - annonça-t-elle à Toshiro - Vous en avez de rechange ?

- Oui, dans la réserve - lui répondit-il, puis en voyant l'air confus d'Ellie, il reprit - c'est vrai, tu n'as pas eu le temps de visiter tout le vaisseau. Je te fais un plan.

Ellie entendit une imprimante se mettre en route et elle vit un papier sortir du mur à côté du radar, ce qui la surprit énormément. En effet, à son époque, tous les schémas, plans et autres étaient envoyés dans les tablettes numériques. L'Arcadia, malgré son avance technologique, avait un côté vieillot qui la fit sourire. Toshiro en voyant ce sourire fut piqué au vif et lui demanda:

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas un réseau interne d'informations numériques. Vous pourriez tout envoyer sur des tablettes numériques comme celle-ci. Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant sa tablette.

- Pour qu'un petit malin extérieur à l'Arcadia grille les Pare-feux et vienne nous pirater !

- Je vois, un pirate qui a peur du piratage informatique, c'est pas mal çà ! Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Ellie en pouffant de rire.

Tout en essayant de calmer son fou rire, elle prit la feuille et partit à la recherche du matériel. Toshiro n'en croyait pas ses capteurs de son.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Les temps ont bien changé. Ca va faire un choc pour Harlock à son réveil. Une femme qui se permet de se moquer des pirates de l'Arcadia.

Ellie, après s'être perdue plusieurs fois malgré le plan, finit par trouver la réserve. Celle-ci était immense et elle prit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle récupéra le matériel nécessaire et se chargea des réparations. Elle retourna à la timonerie et pendant que Toshiro réinitialisait le système, elle regarda les planètes et les étoiles défiler devant elle. Décidément, même réduit à la moitié de sa vitesse, ce vaisseau était encore très rapide. Ellie se dirigea vers les radars et vit que le chemin que l'Arcadia empruntait était inconnu de l'armée et des vaisseaux de commerce. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Au bout d'une douzaine d'heures, ils arrivèrent dans une mer d'astéroïdes et Ellie ne voyait aucune base.

- On arrive - annonça Toshiro.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'y a aucune base.

- Si, il y en a une. Elle est bien cachée c'est tout.

L'Arcadia se plaça face au cratère d'un gros astéroïde. Ellie vit les touches d'un des claviers servant à la commande des armes s'allumer, puis le cratère se coupa en deux révélant une gigantesque porte. L'Arcadia s'engouffra à l'intérieur et traversa un long tunnel lumineux. Il commença à survoler une mer intérieure mais comme il faisait très sombre, Ellie ne pouvait voir si c'était de l'eau ou autre chose.

- On dirait que certains circuits électriques ont lâché - commenta Toshiro - il va falloir que tu jettes un oeil. Le chauffage a l'air de fonctionner encore. J'analyse l'oxygène. Merde, les générateurs d'oxygène sont morts ce qui veut dire que les arbres de la plage ont du crever, quelle poisse ! Tu enfiles une combinaison et tu y vas. Je t'imprime les plans.

L'Arcadia accosta à proximité de grands bâtiments en béton armé et Toshiro ouvrit la trappe arrière pour permettre à Ellie de descendre en toute sécurité. Elle prit les plans et après s'être perdue à nouveaux à plusieurs reprises à bord de l'Arcadia, trouva sa combinaison et la sortie.

- Je suis peut-être un peu vieillot dans le domaine informatique mais elle, côté sens de l'orientation, c'est une catastrophe. J'ai une petite idée. Je sens que je vais m'amuser un peu cette nuit - pensa Toshiro, tout en observant Ellie.

Elle se rendit d'abord dans la zone de la génératrice et des transformateurs. Rien n'était abîmé, le système s'était simplement mis en sécurité car une sécurité avait grillé. Cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence si le système ne s'était pas retrouvé tout seul pendant cent dix ans mais, sans surveillance, tout avait été coupé. Ellie changea la sécurité et remit les systèmes en marche. La totalité de la base s'éclaira et les régénérateurs d'air se remirent en route. Une fois le système relancé, Toshiro se reconnecta aux systèmes de commande de la base, ainsi qu'à son ancien synthétiseur de voix qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec Ellie sans passer par l'interface de l'écran de la timonerie puis il attendit le soir pour sa petite vengeance. La jeune femme, quant à elle, en profita pour visiter la base. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait des réserves de blé définitivement perdues et une cave à vin des plus impressionnantes. A dire vrai, elle n'en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grandes et ne pensait pas que cela puisse exister:

- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est de vrais alcoolos -pensa t'elle tout en la visitant.

Ce qu'elle y trouva la surprit énormément. Il y avait beaucoup de grands crus provenant de la Terre, de vignobles totalement disparus, y compris des alcools forts provenant de différentes planètes. La secte de Gaia avait interdit la viticulture en affirmant que cette activité était un gaspillage de ressources naturelles et Ellie se demanda comment Harlock et l'équipage allaient réagir face à cet état de fait quand leur précieuse cave serait vidée par ces soiffards.

- Des alcoolos, privés d'alcool, il risque d'y avoir des dégâts - pensa Ellie, tout en sortant de la précieuse cave de l'équipage.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit au premier étage. Celui-ci était constitué de dizaines de petits studios très agréables avec chacun une grande baie vitrée qui donnait soit sur la mer soit sur la forêt. Elle poursuivit tranquillement sa petite visite et alla au second étage où se trouvaient les appartements d'Harlock. La décoration ressemblait à celle de l'Arcadia sauf qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque, un bar bien pourvu et un piano à queue. Le capitaine ne devait pas être en reste pour ce qui était de la picole. Ellie s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci comportait de nombreux ouvrages anciens désormais disparus car victimes de la censure. Elle s'approcha de la console numérique qu'elle alluma, la ventilation étant rétablie elle retira son casque. Elle entendit alors, à travers les haut-parleurs dissimulés, La chanson de Solveig de Peer Gynt, composée par Edvard Grieg. Ellie fit défiler à l'écran les différents morceaux disponibles et la quantité était vraiment impressionnante, il y avait même des morceaux de Glenn Miller. Pour Ellie, cette pièce était un musée en elle-même.

Toshiro, quant à lui, continuait de l'observer.

- Elle est vraiment sans gêne de fouiller ainsi dans l'intimité d'Harlock - pensait-il, tout en la suivant du regard grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

Ellie regarda sa montre. Il était temps de retourner à l'Arcadia et de dormir un peu. Revenue à bord, elle se rendit directement à la timonerie pour demander à Toshiro un endroit pour dormir.

- T'inquiète pas, il y a des chambres de libre. Alors, attends que je trouve...

Pour Toshiro, l'heure de sa petite vengeance avait sonné et il choisit la cabine la plus reculée.

- Ca y est, je l'ai, tu as la cinquante qui est libre. Tu descends à la zone des cabines, tu descends d'un pont en dessous, ensuite tu longes la coursive et c'est tout au bout. Tu ne peux pas la louper.

- Merci. Par contre, comment on va faire pour la nourriture? J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ce soir mais quand l'équipage se réveillera, il n'aura rien à manger. Toutes les réserves de la base sont fichues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les bonnes bouteilles de la cave les feront patienter.

Ellie commença son long trajet en se disant :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils sont tous alcoolo. Normal, ce sont des pirates faudrait pas l'oublier.

Ellie trouva la route bien longue jusqu'à sa cabine et se dit que c'était sûrement une petite vengeance de Toshiro pour sa petite moquerie sur le piratage informatique. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas c'est que l'âme du vaisseau n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle mangea un paquet de chips et but un peu d'eau, puis se coucha. Toshiro attendit qu'elle s'endormit d'un profond sommeil puis il éteignit la totalité des lumières de l'Arcadia. Il passa les caméras de surveillance en mode nocturne, lança à travers les hauts parleurs le signal d'évacuation d'urgence puis il se mit à hurler dans tout l'Arcadia:

- Vite Ellie, le port est en feu ! Il faut partir tout de suite!

La jeune femme, réveillée en sursaut, ne pensa même pas à regarder à travers son hublot et se rua hors de sa chambre pour trouver les coursives dans une obscurité totale.

- Et c'est parti - se dit Toshiro - en combien de temps vas-tu retrouver la timonerie?

Elle commença à chercher à tâtons l'ascenseur, assourdie par les sirènes d'alarme.

- Trois minutes pour atteindre l'ascenseur - commenta Toshiro.

Arrivée au pont supérieur, elle voulut presser le pas et se prit le mur.

- Ouille, ça doit faire mal.

Un peu sonnée mais déterminée, elle reprit sa route et trouva l'ascenseur qui menait à la timonerie.

- Trois minutes de plus, mais bon, là, elle a un handicap.

Ellie arriva finalement à la timonerie, toutes les lumières se rallumèrent et elle entendit Toshiro s'adresser à elle :

- Bravo, dix minutes pour atteindre la timonerie, tu as échoué bisu Ellie, si on avait vraiment eu le feu à l'heure qu'il est, on serait tous morts.

- Je vois, c'est de bonne guerre, vous étiez un peu vexé car je me suis un peu moquée de vous par rapport à votre peur du piratage informatique.

- Pas du tout, l'entraînement est nécessaire pour les petits nouveaux.

- J'aurai tout vu, un ordinateur rancunier - dit-elle avant de réaliser que Toshiro s'adressait à elle par les haut-parleurs- je ne le crois pas, vous avez un synthétiseur vocal et vous ne l'utilisez que maintenant !

- Non, celui de l'Arcadia est mort, je passe par celui de la base.

- Ouais, je suppose que je suis censée vous croire Je vais être fraîche demain pour réveiller vos amis. Vous aurez de la chance si je ne les tue pas.

- T'inquiète, tu auras des adjoints pour t'aider. Au fait, la petite visite des appartements du capitaine t'a plu ?

- Je vois... Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me surveiller?

- Faut bien s'amuser un peu.

- Ma curiosité était purement d'ordre intellectuel. Harlock est un sujet d'étude très intéressant.

- Harlock, un sujet d'étude ? Attends d'être confrontée à la réalité.

- J'en ai eu un petit aperçu en visitant la base, maintenant si ça ne vous ennuie pas je vais me recoucher. On n'a pas idée de faire ce genre de choses. Quel âge vous avez franchement...

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, si je compte bien, je dois avoir au minimum une centaine d'années...

- Je vois, après on dira que c'est avec l'âge que vient la sagesse. Bonne nuit Toshiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Le réveil du prince charmant.**

Le lendemain matin, Ellie retourna à la base pour y trouver l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était en fait dans un petit bâtiment à part qu'elle n'avait pas visité. Elle trouva à l'intérieur des robots médicaux qu'elle alluma. Toshiro les programma pour qu'ils suivent la jeune femme dans le hangar et qu'ils se chargent du transport des caissons. Arrivée au hangar elle demanda à Toshiro :

- Par qui on commence ?

- Par ton prince charmant,Harlock.

- Mon prince charmant ! Vous avez un culot, s'insurgea Ellie en rougissant

- A d'autre ma petite, j'ai tout vu avec mes caméras et tout entendu aussi. Ca prouve seulement que tu as du goût. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

-Vous êtes sûr, le gros morceau tout de suite? On ne pourrait pas le garder pour la fin plutôt ? S'enquit Ellie embarrassée par les propos de Toshiro

- Tu as la trouille, Ellie ?

- Non, pas vraiment, si vous me garantissez qu'il ne sera pas d'une humeur exécrable au réveil.

- T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien...

Ellie fit signe aux robots d'emmener le caisson d'Harlock et les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois le caisson installé dans la zone de soins, l'opération de réveil pouvait commencer.

- N'oublie pas Ellie, son organisme est extrêmement ralenti. Pour lui, tout le temps passé dans le trou noir ne représente qu'une journée de vie normale. Donc en premier, une fois le caisson ouvert et Harlock posé sur le lit, il faudra lui faire une piqûre d'adrénaline en plein coeur. En gros, tu vas devoir le poignarder au niveau du coeur avec la seringue. Une fois le coeur revenu à un rythme normal, tu lui placeras une intraveineuse de solution saline au niveau de la main, il a les veines assez saillantes à cet endroit là, ce sera plus facile que de la mettre dans la saignée du bras.

- J'ai combien de temps, une fois le caisson ouvert ?

- Quatre minutes pas plus, au delà de ce temps son cerveau sera grillé et il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Ca ira tu te sens prête ?

- Oui... Une vraie partie de plaisir, je risque de tuer votre ami vu que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais à part ça tout va bien.

- Calme-toi, je suis sûr que tout ira très bien.

Le robot infirmier lui tendit la seringue d'adrénaline qu'elle saisit en tremblant.

- Calme-toi Ellie? - prononça-t-elle à haute voix... Mon Dieu, elle est énorme l'aiguille. Pourvu que je ne me plante pas. Comment je vais trouver son coeur car ce n'est pas ses battements cardiaques qui vont m'aider ?- s'inquiéta t' elle.

- Tu suis le sternum, tu descends de deux côtes et tu plantes l'aiguille de toutes tes forces, tu dois traverser les muscles thoraciques, les poumons et pénétrer dans le coeur.

- C'est de la folie, j'ai toutes les chances de le tuer.

Elle respira lentement et se recula du caisson. Elle ordonna au robot de l'ouvrir et de placer le corps d'Harlock sur le lit. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent et placèrent le corps d'Harlock le plus vite possible. Ellie, au bord de la crise cardiaque, monta sur le lit et se plaça à cheval, assise sur les hanches du capitaine. Quiconque, autre que Toshiro, aurait assisté à cette scène, se serait poser des questions tant cette situation était étrange. Elle dégrafa la cape, ouvrit un peu la fermeture éclair du haut de sa tenue, juste de quoi dégager un peu le torse. Harlock, sous sa veste, portait un sous-pull avec une tête de mort imprimée dessus, ce qui surprit Ellie :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas le temps de le déshabiller complètement !

- Prends des ciseaux, fais une entaille et déchire-le, lui ordonna Toshiro.

Ellie déchira le sous-pull. Elle partie du haut de la cage thoracique et fit comme lui avait indiqué Toshiro pour le ranimer. Une fois la zone atteinte, le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle leva le bras le plus haut possible pour prendre un maximum de vitesse, puis elle planta l'aiguille de toutes ses forces. Elle retira l'aiguille après l'injection du produit et plaça les électrodes du moniteur cardiaque qu'elle alluma.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai loupé, il ne se passe rien ! - cria-t-elle – Ce n'est pas vrai je l'ai tué !

- Calme-toi. Attends un peu- tenta de la rassurer Toshiro.

Elle descendit du lit et attendit fébrilement une réaction du muscle cardiaque d'Harlock. Le moniteur commença à afficher une pulsation qui augmenta régulièrement jusqu'à se stabiliser.

- Merci, mon Dieu, merci, j'ai cru que je l'avais tué ! – s'exclama t'elle en pleurant.

Toshiro fut soulagé de voir que son ami était sauvé. Pour Ellie, par contre, quelque chose l'inquiétait un peu :

- Vous aviez dit que normalement, il se réveillerait sans problème. Alors, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Toshiro, elle prit une petite lampe portative et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle souleva doucement la paupière du seul oeil valide du capitaine et passa rapidement le faisceau lumineux devant la rétine. Celle-ci réagissait, donc le cerveau n'avait pas souffert de l'opération.

- Faut que je t'explique une chose- commença Toshiro- il ne voulait pas laisser Mimée toute seule alors il avait décider de ne pas entrer dans son caisson. Il avait choisi de finir ses jours en sa compagnie. Mimée a essayé de le faire changer d'avis et comme elle n'y est pas parvenue, elle a drogué son verre de vin et c'est l'équipage qui a placé Harlock dans son caisson...

- Je vois...Il va dormir combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures encore, ça te laisse largement le temps de réveiller le reste de l'équipage.

- Très bien.

Ellie prépara la perfusion de solution saline et retira un des gants du capitaine. Une chance pour elle qu'elle avait suivi une formation pour les cas d'accidents graves lorsqu'elle travaillait comme ingénieur car grâce à cela, elle avait été formée au massage cardiaque et à la pose d'intraveineuse, tout comme à l'utilisation des défibrillateurs. La pose de la perfusion s'était fait sans problème, Harlock avait bien quelques veines saillantes à la main. Une fois qu'elle fut placée, elle s'approcha du visage du capitaine et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ce geste surprit énormément Toshiro qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste si maternel de sa part. Ellie sortit de la pièce et s'occupa du reste de l'équipage. L'opération dura des heures. Les membres de l'Arcadia reprenaient conscience en quelques minutes, mais comme leur métabolisme était resté longtemps en sommeil, il leur fallut du temps pour récupérer un petit peu. C'est Toshiro qui décidait qui réveiller au fur et à mesure et il garda pour la fin le premier lieutenant, Yattaran et le second lieutenant, Kei Yuki qui furent très surpris de voir un visage totalement inconnu. Ils avaient été placés côte à côte dans la dernière chambre de libre et reprirent connaissance l'un après l'autre. Ils regardèrent Ellie pendant de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Ce fut celle-ci qui décida de rompre la glace:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ellie.

Les deux lieutenants continuèrent à se taire.

- J'ai trouvé l'Arcadia lorsqu'il est sorti des limbes et je l'ai mis en sécurité.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? - demanda finalement Yattaran.

- L'Arcadia a disparu en 2992 et nous sommes en 3102.

- 3102 ? – s'étonna Kei.

- Oui, l'Arcadia a disparu pendant 110 années.

- Et Mimée ? – s'inquiéta Yattaran.

- Je suis désolée, elle ne s'en est pas sortie. Je n'ai retrouvé que son corps que j'ai placé dans un caisson dans le hangar.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Harlock va exploser de rage quand il va le savoir- commenta Yattaran.

- Je comprends qu'il soit triste, mais de là à faire une crise de rage- s'inquiéta Ellie.

- Tu lui dis ou je lui dis ? - proposa Yattaran à Kei.

- Me dire quoi ?

- C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir pris soin de nous Ellie, la remercia Kei avec douceur, mais je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais il vaut mieux que nous lui disions nous-mêmes pour Mimée et que tu restes à l'écart le temps qu'il se calme.

- Je ne comprends pas, dans son dossier militaire il est indiqué nulle part qu'il puisse avoir des réactions violentes- leur indiqua Ellie.

- Certes, mais Mimée et Harlock étaient ensemble, ils formaient un couple. Un drôle de couple mais un couple quand même, tu comprends ?

- Autrement dit, j'ai réveillé une bombe à retardement qui va me péter à la gueule, c'est ça ? – s'enquit Ellie qui se dit qu'elle aurait du enlever ses armes au capitaine.

- C'est a peu près cela, lui confirma Kei.

- Reposez-vous, comme il a été drogué avant d'être placé dans le caisson, il dort encore. Je vais simplement aller lui piquer ses armes et c'est tout - leur indiqua Ellie en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois qu'elle fut en dehors de la pièce Yattaran indiqua à Kei:

- Soit elle très courageuse, soit elle est complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- C'est clair, je ne connais personne qui ait eu le culot de piquer ses armes au capitaine, pas même Mimée- confirma Kei.

Ellie le coeur battant, arriva devant la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Elle entrebâilla la porte et y passa sa tête pour écouter la respiration du capitaine. Les inspirations étaient longues et régulières. Elle en conclut qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du sédatif. Elle entra et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit du capitaine. Elle repéra la boucle de ceinture des armes et commença à essayer de la défaire tout doucement. Celle-ci devait avoir un mécanisme secret car Ellie n'arrivait pas à la défaire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ouvre-toi bon sang ! - pensait-elle tout en s'acharnant sur le mécanisme.

Soudain, la main du capitaine se plaqua sur la boucle emprisonnant ses mains. Elle leva la tête et vit Harlock assis sur le lit, son regard était glacé.

- Bonjour capitaine. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je fais ça pour votre sécu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harlock l'avait saisie à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur tout en la soulevant pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien:

-Qui êtes vous ? -demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas d'intonation menaçante dans sa voix, mais celle-ci était ferme et Ellie savait qu'elle avait intérêt à répondre.

- Je m'appelle Ellie, j'ai récupéré l'Arcadia lorsqu'il est sorti du trou noir et j'ai réveillé l'équipage. – expliqua t-elle avec difficulté.

- L'équipage est au complet ?

Ellie se souvint des avertissements de Kei mais elle regarda bien l'oeil d'Harlock. Elle n'y vit aucune menace mais par contre elle y voyait très clairement une réelle inquiétude. Le capitaine l'observait lui aussi et il comprit très vite qu'il n'avait pas une ennemie en face de lui. Il lâcha la prise et Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, mais je préfère me montrer prudent.

- Je comprends... Ce n'est pas grave - répondit Ellie en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Harlock lui laissa reprendre son souffle puis il lui demanda à nouveau :

- Alors, l'équipage ?

Ellie était dos au mur au sens propre et au sens figuré, elle n'avait plus le choix :

- Tout l'équipage s'en est sorti, sauf Mimée, je suis désolée...

Harlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus il sortit en coup de vent et il se dirigea vers l'Arcadia. Il monta à bord et se rendit à sa cabine qu'il trouva déserte. Il alla ensuite directement à l'ordinateur.

- Où est le corps de Mimée ?

- En bas dans le hangar.

- Elle n'aurait pas du être piégée avec nous ! Tu n'aurais pas du aller la récupérer sur Jura pendant mon absence !

Toshiro encaissa le reproche. Il comprenait très bien ce que son ami ressentait. Il était blessé une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, c'était par sa faute.

- Je n'ai fais que respecter la promesse qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire deux ans avant que tout cela n'arrive. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté que tu meures comme ça. C'est pour cela qu'elle a pris cette décision.

Le capitaine descendit dans le hangar. Il vit au centre de celui-ci le caisson qui contenait le corps de Mimée et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ellie comprit qu'Harlock avait besoin d'encaisser le choc et elle retourna voir les deux lieutenants.

- Il sait tout - leur annonça-t-elle en entrant.

- Il a réagi comment ? – s'inquiéta Kei.

- Je suis toujours en vie, j'en conclus que mon intuition était la bonne mais pas la vôtre. Il a mal et il va sûrement lui falloir pas mal de temps pour s'en remettre.

- C'est clair, vous le connaissez depuis cinq minutes mais vous le connaissez beaucoup mieux que nous deux qui le connaissons depuis une quinzaine d'années -ironisa Yattaran.

- J'ai étudié son dossier militaire et j'ai potassé le livre de bord. Harlock a énormément souffert dans sa vie. Beaucoup plus que le commun des mortels et à l'heure qu'il est, il vient de reprendre un coup et je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir à tout le reste.

- Le reste ? – s'enquit Kei.

- Oui, l'année en laquelle nous sommes, la situation de la Terre, le système politique en place et j'en passe. J'en ai mal pour lui, vous pouvez me croire. Je pense qu'il faut le laisser un peu seul avec Mimée pour lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. J'essaierai de lui parler plus tard.

- Pourquoi, ce serait à toi de lui parler, tu ne fais même pas partie de l'Arcadia, - répliqua Kei quelque peu énervée.

- Ca me sera sûrement plus facile de lui parler vu que je ne fais pas partie de l'équipage. Je vais aller voir Toshiro.

- Toshiro ? Il ne parle qu'à Harlock- affirma Yattaran.

- Eh bien, vous voyez, les temps changent il me parle à moi aussi. Ecoutez, je comprends que la situation soit difficile pour vous mais elle l'est pour moi aussi. Quand j'ai choisi de sauver l'Arcadia, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Quand je l'ai vu en piteux état, sortir du trou noir, la seule chose que j'ai vue, c'est un monument historique. Je suis désolée si je manque de tact mais tout ça, c'est de l'inédit et j'ai du prendre mes décisions très vite, en espérant avoir pris les bonnes.

Ellie sortit finalement de la chambre et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Pour les deux lieutenants la situation paraissait carrément surréaliste.

- L'Arcadia, monument historique ! – s'étonna Kei

- C'est possible. Tu te rends compte, on est entré dans l'histoire de l'Humanité - affirma Yattaran en souriant - Soyons sérieux, c'est vrai que pour nous, nous étions encore en 2992 hier, mais on a dormi pendant cent dix années, il est normal que ce soit des chercheurs désireux d'étudier notre vaisseau qui soient arrivés jusqu'à nous.

- Tu crois que cette femme est un chercheur ? -demanda Kei.

- C'est plus que probable et en plus, la situation politique a l'air compliqué. Peut-être que dehors une mauvaise surprise nous attend.

Ellie arriva à l'Arcadia et trouva l'ordinateur complètement éteint.

- Ca ne va pas Toshiro ? – s'inquiéta Ellie.

- Il a mal à cause de moi, Ellie – expliqua t'il tristement.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Mimée n'aurait même pas du être à bord ce jour-là. Je suis entièrement responsable.

- Où est Harlock ?

- Avec elle.

- Je sais que vous n'avez peut-être pas trop envie de discuter mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je vous informe de la situation actuelle.

- Pas maintenant Ellie. Je préfère attendre qu'il aille mieux.

- Comme vous voulez. Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille chercher de la nourriture pour l'équipage. Quelle est la planète la plus proche?

- D'après mes vieilles cartes il y a une planète qui vient juste d'être colonisée. Elle s'appelle Gardner.

- C'est pile ce qu'il nous faut. C'est une planète agricole très tranquille. L'armée y vient très rarement. Je vais vous emprunter un vaisseau de transport et m'y rendre. Vous m'ouvrirez ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Toshiro l'arrêta :

- Ellie ?

- Oui ?

- Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Vous en faîtes pas, je serai vite de retour. A plus tard Toshiro.

Elle trouva un appareil en état de fonctionnement dans la zone de départ. Toshiro fit décoller L'Arcadia quelques minutes pour que Ellie puisse sortir de la zone d'embarquement puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'îlot. Il déverrouilla les sas au fur et à mesure et l'ordinateur de bord de l'appareil la conduisit jusqu'à Gardner. Elle trouva une grosse ferme au nord et se posa dans un champ tout prêt de la zone d'Habitation. Auprès des fermiers, elle fit le plein de céréales, de viandes, de légumes et de fruits. Elle embarqua ensuite ses quelques tonnes d'achat sans savoir que Nynna n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là plus au Sud. Ellie espérait secrètement que le capitaine était enfin sorti du hangar à son retour mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne s'était absentée que depuis quatre heures et à son retour elle fut très surprise de voir que tout l'équipage était remonté à bord de l'Arcadia. Même la cuisinière avait repris son poste et commençait à invectiver Ellie sur le choix des aliments qu'elle avait ramenés. Tout ce petit monde à bord du vaisseau le rendait beaucoup plus vivant. Elle eut même la surprise de voir Yattaran travailler sur une maquette lorsqu' elle se rendit à la timonerie. Kei, quant à elle, avait repris son poste au radar.

- Vous savez - commença Ellie en s'adressant à Kei - je n'ai fait que des réparations de fortune, il faudrait peut-être que l'équipage s'attelle aux réparations.

- Il n'y a qu'Harlock qui peut donner cet ordre- répondit-elle froidement.

Puis elle réfléchit. Cette femme avait sauvé l'Arcadia et depuis le début, personne ne lui témoignait la moindre reconnaissance. Il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Kei et elle trouva enfin ce qui ne collait pas.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas peur ?

- Peur ? – s'étonna Ellie

- Oui. Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur. A notre époque l'Arcadia terrorisait tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. On dirait presque que tu nous connais.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas peur, sans aucun doute parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à étudier ce vaisseau et son équipage que je le connais et que je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur – lui expliqua Ellie.

- Yattaran pense que tu es un chercheur - dit elle pensivement.

- Ton ami a vu juste, je travaille pour un musée sur Flora et je voulais faire une grande exposition sur la guerre de l'Arcadia contre les Mazones... Je ne tiens pas à trop parler. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avancer petit à petit je ne veux choquer personne. Sauf que pour Harlock j'ai loupé – admis t' elle tristement.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est nous, on a été égoïste.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- On a refusé qu'il meure.

- Tu penses que de vouloir que quelqu'un que l'on aime vive est égoïste ?

- Harlock avait le droit de choisir sa mort, seulement, on n'était pas prêts à accepter qu'il parte.

- Je te signale que pour Mimée, c'était pareil. Si j'ai bien compris, Harlock était l'amour de sa vie et elle a préféré veiller sur son sommeil plutôt que de choisir égoïstement de l'emmener dans la tombe avec elle. Crois-moi Kei, personne n'est responsable de cette situation. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le 12 Mai 2992 ? Pourquoi vous avez fini dans les Limbes ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Seul le capitaine peut le faire. Je suis désolée.

- Je comprends ce n'est pas grave. J'espère qu'il va bientôt reprendre du poil de la bête, c'est tout.

Soudain un appel retentit dans les haut-parleurs de l'Arcadia.

- Tout le monde à table et dépêchez-vous ! Lavez-vous les mains, je vous préviens que je vérifierai - Vociféra madame Mazu la vieille cuisinière.

Kei rit en voyant le visage interloqué d'Ellie qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'appel tonitruant. Le repas à la cantine fut bruyant. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater, les pirates de l'Arcadia étaient de bons vivants et l'ambiance à bord était très chaleureuse. A les voir ainsi on ne penserait pas qu'ils avaient terrorisé les mers spatiales pendant une vingtaine d'années. Il était vrai aussi que c'était les gouvernements successifs qui avaient donné comme réputation à l'Arcadia d'être un vaisseau violent et destructeur. Pour la jeune femme, il était clair que cette réputation était plus qu'usurpée. Les membres de l'Arcadia étaient sans doute de redoutables combattants mais ils étaient surtout de joyeux drilles et Kei, la seule femme à bord, n'était pas en reste pour plaisanter. Après le dîner, Ellie prit une douche et se coucha tout en se demandant quand Harlock allait enfin accepter le départ de Mimée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Harlock et Ellie **

Harlock était incapable de quitter Mimée. Il avait cru qu'elle avait accepté qu'il reste avec elle jusqu'au bout mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait drogué son verre pour qu'il soit mis en état de stase. Elle avait ainsi décidé de mourir seule. Il avait mal et sa douleur était incapable de sortir. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'était lors de l'enterrement de sa mère qui était décédée des suites d'un bombardement des Illumidas. Il s'était juré alors, dès sa première prise de commandement, de rester impassible face à la dureté de la vie. Mais les souffrances s'étaient accumulées et il était à bout. Il n'était pas infaillible et la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était entraîner son équipage dans sa perte. Mimée avait payé de sa vie une double erreur de jugement, l'une de lui, l'autre de Toshiro.

Même si l'équipage s'était efforcé de ne pas montrer son inquiétude devant Ellie, chaque membre de l'Arcadia ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir jeter un oeil à la porte du hangar qui restait obstinément fermée. Kei et Yattaran restèrent une bonne heure en faction devant celle-ci, espérant voir sortir enfin leur capitaine. Le contremaître et la cuisinière les rejoignirent à leur tour.

- Toujours rien. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide- s'inquiéta Mazu.

- Le capitaine n'est pas un lâche, il ne ferait jamais ça ! - affirma Kei.

- A ta place, j'en serais pas si sûr - commenta Yattaran - il était déjà bien fatigué au moment du combat contre les Noo et maintenant, la mort de Mimée par dessus le marché, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Ils commençaient sérieusement à angoisser.

- Et si on demandait à Ellie de lui parler ? - proposa Yattaran.

- Pourquoi elle ? Je peux y aller moi ! - répliqua Kei.

- Dis-moi Kei, tu ne serais pas un peu possessive en ce qui concerne Harlock ? -demanda Yattaran en souriant.

- Pas du tout ! Je pense juste que l'on est plus proches d'Harlock qu'elle c'est tout !

- On est peut être trop proches justement et on est sous ses ordres - fit remarquer Mazu - il lui sera impossible...

- ... d'ouvrir les vannes - termina Yattaran, comprenant où Mazu voulait en venir.

- De toute façon, on ne l'a jamais vu pleurer – leur rappela Kei.

- C'est bien là le problème - confirma Mazu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait mon lieutenant, on va demander à Ellie ?

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix. Tu viens Kei ? - demanda Yattaran.

- Très bien... Mais quelqu'un sait où est sa cabine ?

- Bonne question - dit Yattaran, là on est pas dans la mer...

- Cabine 50, le coupa une voix inconnue dans le haut-parleur.

- Qui c'est ça ? S'étonna Yattaran.

Ils se regardèrent tous mais personne ne voyait de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- C'est moi, Toshiro… l'ordinateur. Ellie est dans la cabine 50. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre plan. Je peux ouvrir la porte mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont Harlock va réagir. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive malheur à cette femme à cause d'une nouvelle erreur de jugement de ma part.

- On la protègera, ça vous va Toshiro ? - insista Yattaran.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cabine d'Ellie. Arrivé face à la porte, Yattaran s'apprêtait à frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement.

- Tiens, elle a pas mis le verrou - commenta-t-il, Kei tu y vas, tu es une femme après tout, c'est pas grave si tu la trouves en petite tenue - lui affirma t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

- Retire-toi cette idée la tête, cochon ! - lui ordonna Kei.

Ellie dormait profondément quand Kei entra.

- Ellie - appela Kei doucement - réveille-toi. On a besoin de ton aide.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la dormeuse et la secoua doucement.

- Allez, réveille-toi...

Ellie émergea lentement de son sommeil réparateur et fut très surprise de trouver Kei à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kei ?

- Harlock n'est toujours pas sorti du hangar et on commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

- C'est pas bon signe ça. Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu une détonation.

- Non

- De toute façon s'il était mort, Toshiro nous aurait averti.

- Ecoute, on sait qu'il va très mal, tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?

Ellie, complètement réveillée, regarda Kei et le petit groupe qui était dans l'entrée de la cabine. Ils étaient très angoissés et s'ils s'inquiétaient autant, c'est que l'attitude du capitaine ne devait pas être normale.

- D'accord, je te suis Kei.

Ellie sortit de son lit et mit sa robe de chambre. Elle alla dans la coursive et tous virent sa tenue. Elle portait une élégante tenue rose pâle rehaussée de broderie.

- Très joli- commenta Yattaran avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kei, vexée, mit une claque derrière la tête du lieutenant.

- Merci- répondit Ellie à Yattaran et ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Kei avait frappé le lieutenant qui lui avait fait un gentil compliment.

Le petit groupe prit la direction du hangar. Arrivés devant la porte, ils demandèrent à Toshiro de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci resta fermée.

- Pourquoi vous refusez d'ouvrir, Toshiro ? – s'étonna Ellie.

- Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction si je laisse entrer quelqu'un, expliqua t-il un peu inquiet.

- Et si je veux prendre le risque. Je vous signale que je peux toujours passer par le conduit d'aération- lui fit elle remarquer.

- Attends Ellie, j'ai peut-être une idée, prends mon arme, proposa Kei en la lui donnant.

- Ton Arme ? Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !

- Je ne peux pas envisager de laisser entrer quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se défendre, affirma Toshiro.

- Et si je vous dis que je suis prête à prendre le risque. De toute façon, j'ai étudié Harlock. Il ne me fera rien...Mais au cas où, merci pour votre arme Kei.

- Tout ce que tu as étudié, ce sont des dossiers, là, il s'agit de l'homme pas de compte rendu !

- Je vous dis de m'ouvrir Toshiro ! Il est là-dedans depuis au moins dix-huit heures, sans boire sans manger et la seule hydratation dont il a profité est la poche de solution saline qu'il a eu lors de sa réanimation. Il faut que quelqu'un l'aide ! Vous voulez vraiment laisser votre ami comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle pénétra dans le hangar et referma la porte derrière elle sous le regard horrifié du groupe. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'il leur serait impossible d'intervenir si cela se passait mal pour lleur nouvelle amie. Il faisait un peu sombre à l'intérieur mais Ellie vit très bien la grande silhouette d'Harlock près du caisson de Mimée. Le capitaine ne s'était même pas retourné lors de son entrée, il restait figé, debout devant le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

-Capitaine ? - appela-t-elle.

Harlock ne bougea presque pas. Elle vit juste un léger mouvement de sa cape. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le hangar était vide. Le capitaine avait toujours ses armes et Ellie serra un peu plus fort la crosse de l'arme de Kei.

-Sortez d'ici - lui ordonna Harlock.

Il avait une voix grave, douce et chaude. Il n'y avait aucune menace dans le ton, cela ressemblait plus à une supplique. Harlock était à bout de forces. Ellie savait que cet homme avait été traqué toute sa vie et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un homme blessé qui, après cette ultime blessure, n'aurait peut être pas la force de continuer. Et pourtant il fallait qu'il s'accroche coûte que coûte, l'humanité avait encore besoin de lui et même si cela brisait le coeur d'Ellie de devoir le sacrifier, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour qu'il tienne, il fallait qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'une fois à évacuer cette souffrance et elle décida de tenter sa chance.

Elle vit sur le mur une petite lumière et comprit que Toshiro les surveillait. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout le temps de l'exploration de l'Arcadia qu'il y avait un système de vidéosurveillance. Elle rie intérieurement de sa propre insouciance, en tant qu'ingénieur, elle avait oublié la présence des caméras et elle comprit que Toshiro avait pu surveiller la totalité de ses déplacements dans l'Arcadia.

Jamais le capitaine n'arriverait à parler si son ami ou qui que ce soit d'autre pouvait l'entendre; aussi, Ellie pointa son arme sur l'objectif de la caméra et tira. Harlock, surpris, mit automatiquement la main sur la crosse de son arme et dégaina tout en regardant la jeune femme manquer plusieurs fois sa cible. Au sixième coup elle fit mouche puis se retourna pour trouver le capitaine en train de braquer son arme sur elle. Ellie vit son regard noir de colère. Elle comprit que l'homme en face d'elle était à bout. Harlock était comme un animal grièvement blessé après une longue chasse, perdant énormément de sang, faisant face à son bourreau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir fait du mal. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir pour la relation entre Mimée et le capitaine

La dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire s'était de lui provoquer une telle souffrance. Elle leva les mains et lança l'arme de Kei à proximité du caisson de Mimée

- Je vous ai ordonné de sortir, ordonna t'il d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante.

Ellie devait à tout prix garder son calme et elle répliqua posément :

- Je refuse.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et Ellie vit le capitaine pressé la détente. Le tir lui frôla la tête et frappa la cloison étanche. Le coeur de la jeune femme commença à s'emballer.

- Vous tenez à mourir ? La prévint il.

- Capitaine je suis venue vous parler ... Continua Ellie tout en commençant à avancer.

Elle dû s'arrêter car Harlock avait tiré à nouveau et le coup avait frappé le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Ellie était au bord des larmes. Elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider, il serait perdu. Elle devait lui parler, mais elle devait y aller tout en douceur, sans le brusquer, chaque chose en son temps :

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances capitaine pour votre...

Et un deuxième coup de feu claqua. Cette fois-ci il lui frôla la joue, et le sang d'Ellie commença à couler. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros mais elle s'efforçait de garder son calme.

Harlock sentait la colère monter en lui et si cette femme ne partait pas très vite, elle le paierait de sa vie. En tout cas, elle ne manquait pas de courage, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fui après cela. Cette femme n'était pas ordinaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Toshiro l'avait autorisée à entrer. Était-ce que c'était trop demander de pouvoir rester seul avec sa douleur, de rester seul avec celle qu'il aimait ?

Ellie comprit que cela risquait d'être une guerre d'usure. Elle partait avec un avantage, Harlock n'avait pas bougé de là depuis dix huit heures. Il était resté auprès de Mimée sans se reposer, alors qu'elle, elle avait pu souffler un peu et prendre du repos.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes face à face. Ellie ne bougea pas et le capitaine ne baissa pas son arme pour être sûr qu'elle garderait ses distances. Elle tenta de le calmer :

- Je vous en prie, je veux seulement vous parlez, si après vous décidez de me descendre je m'inclinerai...

Harlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette femme devait être folle.

- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère et que votre coeur soit brisé. Je ne voulais pas provoquer chez vous une telle souffrance. C'est Kei qui m'a appris que Mimée était votre femme. Je veux seulement que vous compreniez le choix de Mimée..."

Pour Harlock ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il tira une dizaine de fois avec son arme en direction d'Ellie pour la faire taire. Les tirs la frôlèrent de près et elle se tut en attendant que la tempête se calme. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle commençait à se demander si elle arriverait à l'aider ou si il ne risquait pas de la descendre avant. Le coeur d'Ellie se serra. Le capitaine n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais tout ce qu'il avait enduré risquait de lui faire perdre la raison. Elle se calma et reprit d'une voix douce :

- Je vous en prie capitaine... Mettez-vous à la place de Mimée. Vous savez que vous êtes condamné mais vous savez que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde peut être sauvée. Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde qu'elle aurait voulu que vous mouriez avec elle ?

Un nouveau tir la frôla lui écorchant son autre joue. Elle vit que la main qui tenait l'arme tremblait un peu. Harlock sentait que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Les propos que tenaient cette femme, il les avait déjà entendus de la part de Mimée. Il voulait que celle-ci se taise.

Ellie essuya sa joue du revers de la manche et une autre larme coula.

" Mon Dieu, est ce que le vais y arriver ?"

Elle regarda à nouveau en direction du capitaine. Sa vue fut légèrement brouillée par une nouvelle larme. Harlock ne comprenait pas, cette fille était prête à risquer sa vie pour quoi au juste : l'aider à surmonter sa peine...

- Pour Mimée, il était évident que vous deviez vivre car même morte elle continue de vivre à travers vous...

- Je suis fatigué...Je suis fatigué de voir à chaque fois les personnes que j'aime mourir et qu'elles n'existent plus que dans mon souvenir. Je ne suis plus un homme... Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un mausolée...Un musée du souvenir.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue d'Ellie. Elle comprenait très bien la souffrance de cet homme dont l'âme risquait à tout instant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Elle s'approcha lentement du capitaine. Suffisamment près pour que le canon de son arme se trouva au centre de son front. Elle posa sa main sur celle du capitaine. Il ne la repoussa pas mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

- Vous ne pensez pas que si les rôles avaient été inversés vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose. Sauver la personne que vous aimez ? L'interrogea Ellie.

Harlock ne répondait pas, elle marquait un point. Il aurait tout fait pour sauver Mimée. Il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter.

- Vous n'avez pas à être devant moi l'indestructible capitaine Harlock. Je ne suis pas de votre équipage. Je ne vous jugerai pas. Alors parlez-moi, Le supplia t elle. Si vous voulez parler de Mimée, je vous écouterai tout le temps qui sera nécessaire...Laissez-moi vous aider.

Harlock sentait sa volonté faiblir et il ne voulait pas céder aux larmes devant cette femme, une simple civile qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ellie crut voir dans le regard du capitaine, que sa colère diminuait un petit peu. Elle regarda le coeur battant le capitaine baisser son arme mais il ne la remit dans son holster. Elle comprit que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Elle se demanda à quel point le contact avec les Noo avait pu le changer. Elle s'approcha de lui. Et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour l'aider, elle le serra dans ses bras, en espérant que peut-être si quelqu'un lui témoignait de l'affection il finirait par se relâcher un petit peu et accepter son soutien dans cette terrible souffrance.

- Vous n'êtes pas un mausolée, Lui dit elle doucement, vous êtes le capitaine Harlock. Quelqu'un de bien qui s'est retrouvé dans des situations terribles. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas effacer toutes vos blessures mais je veux que vous compreniez une chose. Je vous remercie de toute mon âme pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour la Terre et pour l'Humanité. Je sais qu'aucun terrien ne vous a jamais témoigné la moindre gratitude mais je veux que vous m'accordiez le droit de vous remercier et de me laisser vous aider capitaine..

Le coeur d'Harlock se serra. C'est donc pour cela que cette fille était prête à l'affronter alors qu'il était ivre de rage envers le genre humain, que son âme saignait à nouveau à cause de la disparition de Mimée. Ellie le sentait trembler de rage et elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle avait tellement de peine pour lui. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'aider un peu.

Harlock n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se dégager de l'étreinte de cette femme. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des signaux contraires. Il voulait la repousser car il ne voulait pas faire preuve de faiblesse face à une inconnue mais d'un autre côté la chaleur humaine dont faisait preuve cette fille réchauffait un peu son âme meurtrie. Il regarda le cercueil de Mimée et il sentait que les larmes commençaient à venir. Il faisait tout pour les empêcher de couler.

Ellie écoutait les battements du coeur d'Harlock. Ils étaient calmes et réguliers. Le capitaine commença à se détendre un peu. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de parler. Elle voulait qu'il prenne son temps. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes Le capitaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et celle-ci senti les larmes du capitaine couler sur sa peau, elle serra son étreinte un peu plus fort pour essayer de lui communiquer le plus de réconfort possible face à cette tragédie.

A l'extérieur du hangar, le petit groupe tentait désespérément d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, l'oreille vissée contre la paroi. Ils guettèrent pendant deux heures quand ils entendirent la voix de Toshiro dans les haut-parleurs :

- Partez d'ici, il ne doit pas vous voir, il ne va tarder à sortir du hangar.

- On a entendu des coups de feu. Il a tué Ellie ? – s'inquiéta Yattaran.

- Non, c'est juste Ellie qui s'entraînait au tir sur une des caméras de surveillance. Maintenant partez !

- Comment vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas tuée ? - demanda Kei. Il faut qu'on aille voir.

- Parce que je n'ai pas que les caméras pour surveiller. Maintenant barrez-vous !

Toshiro baissa brusquement les lumières et le petit groupe s'éloigna. Ils se cachèrent dans la coursive parallèle à celle du hangar et ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils reconnurent le pas du capitaine et ils le regardèrent s'éloigner puis prendre l'ascenseur probablement pour se rendre à sa cabine. Ellie sortit à son tour et vit le petit groupe pointer la tête dans la coursive du hangar.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez attendu tout ce temps ?

- Ben si justement - confirma Yattaran, Il va comment ?

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme. Il est parti se coucher je pense. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il n'a toujours pas mangé.

- Il n'a jamais eu un grand appétit, tu sais, répondit Mazu.

Ellie s'était approchée du groupe et Kei qui était bien plus grande qu'elle vit des traces de larmes sur le tissus de la robe de chambre de la jeune femme au niveau de l'épaule. Son coeur se serra, Yattaran avait raison il avait été plus facile au capitaine de se confier à une étrangère qu'à elle. Kei n'était pas très proche de Mimée car elles étaient toutes les deux amoureuses du même homme et Mimée avait gagné ce qui avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge de Kei. Elle avait fini par accepter cette relation mais elle en avait souffert longtemps. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu c'est qu'il était plus que probable que le capitaine s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit mais elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à garder ses distances.

Ellie décida d'aller dormir un petit peu et laissa Yattaran et son équipe en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

- Enfin pour ce qui reste de la nuit - pensa Ellie en partant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment réussi à aider le capitaine même si elle l'espérait de toute son âme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : vous avez dit Elisa Zone ?**

Elle dormit jusqu'à huit heures du matin lorsque l'interphone se mit à grésiller :

- Ellie, tu pourrais venir me voir s'il te plaît.

Elle reconnut la voix de Toshiro et alluma la lumière. Elle fut surprise qu'il l'ait réveillée. D'habitude, il la laissait dormir tranquillement. Sauf la fois où il l'avait réveillée en fanfare mais c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu. Cent dix années de solitude, pas étonnant qu'il eut envie de se détendre avec le seul compagnon de jeu qu'il avait sous la main. Elle s'habilla, alla à la cantine et se fit servir par Mazu un chocolat qu'elle emmena à la salle de l'ordinateur. Elle étouffa un bâillement en arrivant dans la salle et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Bonjour Ellie - entendit-elle.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Harlock et avala sa gorgée de travers. Le capitaine s'était déjà renseigné sur son identité auprès de son ami. Elle le vit adossé au mur et il regardait dans sa direction.

- Bonjour capitaine – le salua t-elle, un peu gênée.

- Ce gars ne dort jamais, ce n'est pas possible- pensa-t-elle.

- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer - dit Toshiro- ton nom complet s'il te plaît ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non mais tu en sais plus sur nous que nous sur toi, il est normal que l'on se pose des questions à ton sujet. Ellie c'est un diminutif non ? - insista Toshiro.

- Elisa.

- Ton nom de famille ? - demanda Harlock.

- Et merde - pensa Ellie, on y est, la fête va commencer.

- Zone.

- Zone ? – s'étonna Toshiro comme...

- Feydar Zone, oui, je suis son arrière petite-fille.

On y est, pensa tristement Ellie.

- Feydar Zone, reprit Harlock, dont la colère recommençait à poindre son nez.

Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? J'ai laissé cette fille m'approcher. La descendante de cette pourriture pensa Harlock

Ellie regarda du côté du capitaine et revit le même regard glacé que lorsqu'il avait émergé du sommeil.

Elle sentit une vague de tristesse submerger son coeur. Elle s'attendait à une réaction un peu tendue mais pas à ce point là, non.

- Je suis désolée j'aurais probablement dû vous en parler avant Toshiro mais je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important.

- Pas important ? S'énerva le capitaine. La descendante de mon pire ennemi s'invite sur l'Arcadia et ce n'est pas important !

Harlock avait le sentiment de s'être fait gruger et il vit Ellie baisser la tête contrite. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable sans que le capitaine en rajoute.

- Je suis désolée capitaine, je...

- Pourquoi ? La coupa-t-il Pourquoi avoir voulu récupérer l'Arcadia ?

- Du calme Harlock. Tout dans son comportement lors de l'accostage et dans le sauvetage de notre vaisseau indique qu'elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, Tenta de le calmer Toshiro.

- Je ne tiens pas à commettre des erreurs, trop de vies sont en jeu Insista Harlock. Alors, mademoiselle Ellie Zone, attendez-vous à un interrogatoire corsé.

Ellie baissa la tête un peu plus.

C'est vrai que pour elle la guerre contre les Illumidas remontait à 130 ans alors que pour Harlock elle ne remontait qu'à 20 ans. Pour un homme comme lui, dont la mémoire était excellente, cela datait d'hier. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions. Les trois-quarts du temps, quand elle donnait son nom, beaucoup de gens lui lançaient des vannes bien vulgaires sur son collabo d'ancêtre et certains même avec du mépris, prenant bien soin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne valait probablement pas mieux que lui.

Pourquoi avait-elle espéré que le capitaine aurait une réaction différente. Peut être avait elle nourri trop d'espoir en cet homme.

- Je vous en prie capitaine, commencez, je répondrai à toutes vos questions, Fit-elle tristement.

- D'où êtes vous ?

- Flora, c'est une petite planète à environ 24 heures d'ici.

- Votre âge ? Demanda Harlock pour voir si Ellie essayerait de mentir sur son âge comme beaucoup de femmes le font.

- 32 ans."

Il fut surpris de la réponse : franche et directe, elle n'avait même pas tenté de mentir.

- Votre métier ?r

- L'actuel ou l'ancien ?.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, les deux ! Répliqua Harlock glacial.

- J'ai été ingénieur militaire jusqu'à 27 ans puis je suis devenue spatio-archéologue.

- Spatio quoi ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Archéologue. J'effectue des recherches sur les civilisations anciennes, disséminées dans l'espace. Je récupère des vaisseaux rejetés par les limbes datant de votre époque pour les étudier. J'étudie la conquête spatiale par l'Humanité.

- Ingénieur militaire avant cela ? Ironisa Harlock, comme votre ancêtre..."

Le coeur d'Ellie se serra " Nous y voilà tel ancêtre telle descendance, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui"

" Harlock s'il te plaît, insista Toshiro pour essayer à nouveau de calmer son ami.

- Donc, c'est en faisant des recherches que vous avez trouvé l'Arcadia.

- Non, commença doucement Ellie en se demandant comment le capitaine allait réagir. Je cherchais l'Arcadia. Je voulais faire une exposition au musée de Flora sur votre guerre contre les Mazones et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'avec Nynna nous guettions la sortie de l'Arcadia des limbes pour pouvoir l'étudier et avoir une preuve de votre existence...

- Une preuve de mon existence ? Demanda Harlock surpris.

- Dix ans après votre disparition dans les limbes. Un groupe de vaisseaux de combats ont combattu contre l'Alliance galactique dans le but de s'emparer de la Terre. Après leur victoire, ils ont détruit toute l'histoire de l'humanité et ont pris le commandement de notre planète natale. Ils règnent en maîtres sur elle et sur le Consortium qui regroupe les planètes qui sont sous le contrôle humain."

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Toshiro et Harlock intégrèrent les données qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Si cette fille les menait en bateaux, elle était très douée car tout indiquait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Tu voulais mettre l'Arcadia au musée ? Demanda Toshiro amusé.

- Oui, mais c'est impossible, les autorités de Gaia ont demandé la destruction de l'Arcadia, c'est pour ça que je vous avais dit qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où vous cacher avant de réveiller l'équipage, expliqua t-elle à Toshiro.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils nous détruire ? Demanda Harlock amusé.

- L'Arcadia a toujours été un symbole de liberté et de rébellion face aux oppresseurs. Si la Résistance pouvait avoir ce type de vaisseaux, elle pourrait peut être renverser ce système. Si je pouvais étudier votre vaisseau, elle pourrait avoir une flotte qui pourrait balayer celle de Gaia. D'autant plus capitaine, si vous acceptiez de la diriger.

- Je refuse. Je laisse tomber .Si l'humanité a encore perdu la Terre, tant pis pour elle. Je suis las de toutes ces guerres. Dans l'Ilot je vais pouvoir finir mes jours tranquillement. Trouve-toi un autre leader à manipuler. Ou fait comme ton ancêtre essaye-toi au commandement des troupes. Un de mes hommes te ramènera sur la planète de ton choix."

Harlock quitta la pièce, laissant Ellie seule avec Toshiro.

« Je vois les fantômes du passé sont trop présents », pensa Ellie.

" Il ne me fera jamais confiance n'est ce pas Toshiro ?

- Ellie, je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je vais préparer mes affaires et me faire déposer sur Aqua. Veillez bien sur tout le monde et prenez soin de vous Toshiro. Soyez très prudent, je ne vous ai pas menti sur les intentions de Gaia. A la première occasion, ils feront tout pour vous éliminer.

Ellie se préparait à sortir quand Toshiro l'arrêta :

- Tu sais Ellie, finalement j'aimerais bien être connecté au réseau internet. Tu veux bien me faire une connexion ?

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, je voudrai connaître le monde qui m'entoure.

Ellie sortit sa tablette avec son antenne. Elle brancha l'ordinateur dessus et créa une identité pour Toshiro. Une fois l'installation faite elle quitta la salle et celui ci après avoir mis en place ses sécurités se lança sur la toile.

Elle fut emmenée par Kei sur Aqua dans un petit vaisseau de transport sans marques distinctives.

Harlock, quant à lui, retourna à la timonerie de l'Arcadia au grand soulagement des membres d'équipage qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Il brancha le micro qui était relié à tous les hauts parleurs du vaisseau et de la base.

- Compagnons, c'est le capitaine Harlock qui vous parle, il est temps de procéder aux réparations de l'Arcadia.

Ils se mirent au travail. Harlock s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa cabine lorsque madame Mazu tempêta dans les hauts parleurs :

- Capitaine, je vous ordonne de venir manger tout de suite! N'essayez même pas de filer en douce dans votre cabine, car j'y suis et je garde la porte.

- Mazu..., - pensa Harlock, en esquissant un léger sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le début de la chasse **

Ellie fut déposée par Kei sur le spatio-port d'Aqua. Il faisait nuit et les lieux étaient déserts. Kei avait préféré attendre la nuit tombée pour éviter toute rencontre désagréable, comme la police spatiale par exemple. Elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots pendant le voyage.

Ellie pendant tout le trajet était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait le choix d'Harlock. Il avait beaucoup fait pour l'humanité qui en retour avait passé son temps à le traquer et à tout faire pour essayer de le détruire. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour la Terre et le genre humain et tout ce qu'il avait récupéré en échange s'étaient des blessures physiques et morales. Il était clair que n'importe qui d'autre aurait laissé tombé l'Humanité depuis longtemps. Une fois l'appareil posé Kei s'adressa à Ellie:

" Voilà tu es arrivée. Tu es sûre de ta décision ?

- Oui. Je comprends qu'Harlock ne veuille pas être mêlé à tout ça mais je dois essayer de faire tout mon possible pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un libère la Terre de la domination de Gaia

- Et tu dis que le capitaine a refusé ? S'étonna Kei

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait arrêter de se battre pour l'Humanité et que celle-ci n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule. Il a dit qu'il voulait finir ses jours sur l'îlot.

- Finir ses jours sur l'îlot ! S'exclama kei qui était abasourdie"

Elles descendirent du vaisseau. Kei l'aida à sortir ses bagages puis elle la serra dans ses bras :

- Prends bien soin toi Ellie. Viens nous voir quand tu veux d'accord ?

- Merci Kei. Je vais essayer de retrouver Nynna et dès que je peux je viendrai vous voir sur l'Ilot. Promis.

Ellie s'éloigna sous le regard de Kei. Elle passa devant une longue rangée de vaisseaux puis elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment central du spatio-port à la recherche d'un accès Internet payant pour pouvoir contacter son amie et la rassurer.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Aqua était sous surveillance depuis que les autorités, désireuses de trouver l'Arcadia pour le détruire, avaient commencé à espionner les transactions financières et avaient découvert sur Aqua des achats très importants pour du matériel. La police spatiale avait été contactée et avait commencé à enquêter sur Ellie et Nynna.

Deux inspecteurs surveillaient depuis plusieurs jours les deux vaisseaux en espérant que leurs propriétaires viendraient les récupérer. Quand ils virent qu'il n'y avait qu'Ellie, ils se dirent que c'était toujours une des suspectes de trouvée. L'inspecteur Barnes était un fidèle du gouvernement et un redoutable policier, aussi quand il vit la jeune femme il s'adressa à son adjoint posté non loin des deux vaisseaux :

- Brady, camouflez immédiatement le vaisseau de Nynna Summer, on va pouvoir ferrer une de nos proies.

L'adjoint obéit à son supérieur et un écran d'invisibilité fit disparaître le vaisseau de Nynna. Aussi, lorsqu' Ellie arriva près du bâtiment elle ne vit que son vaisseau.

" Elle a dû le poser là en prévision de mon retour, Pensa t'elle."

A la grande surprise des inspecteurs elle ne s'arrêta qu'un court instant et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle trouva un Web café et envoya un message à Nynna lui indiquant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui proposa qu'elles se voient sur Flora.

Seulement le message n'arriva jamais à Nynna, sa boîte mail avait été piratée et c'est l'inspecteur Barnes qui reçut le message sur sa tablette

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on l'embarque ? Demanda Brady à travers la radio.

- Non. Il faut qu'elle nous amène jusqu'à Nynna Summer et jusqu' à l'Arcadia. On va la laisser aller sur Flora voir son amie.

- On ne sait même pas si Nynna Summer est sur Flora. Elle doit sûrement se planquer ailleurs.

- Peut être, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va laisser tomber son amie. Elle va essayer de la prévenir c'est certain, et là on les arrêtera toutes les deux."

Ellie monta à bord de son appareil et prit la route de Flora. Elle brancha ses détecteurs mais ceux-ci, ayant été trafiqués par les deux inspecteurs, ne lui indiquèrent pas qu'elle était suivie par le vaisseau de Barnes et Bradley. Au moment du départ Barnes contacta le quartier général de la police ainsi que la tour de contrôle du spatio-port.

- Allo, directeur, nous avons Ellie Zone, nous allons la suivre pour voir si elle ne peut pas nous mener jusqu'à Nynna. Quelqu'un l'a déposée sur Aqua et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un des hommes d'Harlock qui l'a fait. Je pense que le souverain de Gaia a vu juste : Harlock est en vie. Je vais donner des ordres à la tour de contrôle du spatio-port.

- Ici le directeur, c'est du bon boulot Barnes. On va pouvoir se débarrasser de toute cette racaille.

- Merci monsieur"

Barnes contacta ensuite la tour de contrôle

- Tours de contrôle, ici l'inspecteur Barnes, vous me recevez ?

- Très bien monsieur.

- Je voudrai que vous me disiez si vous avez eu un décollage non prévu.

- Attendez une minute...Oui un petit appareil...

- Quelle direction a-t-il prise ?

- Il va vers Gardner.

- Suivez sa route je vais envoyer un vaisseau camouflé pour qu'il le suive avant que le radar ne perde sa trace.

Barnes entra ensuite en contact avec la base militaire qui était à quelques kilomètres du spatio-port :

- Base d'Aqua, j'ai besoin d'un petit service. Ca vous dirait de vous couvrir de gloire facilement ?

- Si c'est facile ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua l'officier radio en souriant

- Ah mais attendez de voir la proie de choix que je vous propose. Il y a un petit vaisseau qui vient de quitter le spatio-port et j'ai tout lieu de croire que c'est un membre de l'Arcadia qui est à son bord. Ca vous dirait de remonter la ligne pour choper le gros poisson

- Et comment ! Harlock ! Qui ne voudrait pas le capturer ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Juste que vous envoyez un petit vaisseau camouflé pour le suivre. On verra où il nous mènera.

- Sans problème. Vous vous chargerez de prévenir les autorités de Gaia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas le quartier général s'en est sûrement déjà chargé.

Le général de la base donna l'ordre et un vaisseau camouflé se chargea de filer Kei.

Le voyage se fit sans problème et Ellie arriva au spatio-port de Flora en une dizaine d'heures. Un fois posée, elle s'octroya une petite sieste puis elle se rendit en début d'après midi au musée. Pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice, elle passa dans la grande salle où étaient exposés les ossements des créatures gigantesques trouvées sur Gardner. L'exposition avait beaucoup de succès et Ellie fut très contente pour la directrice qui avait dû passer des jours à tout préparer. Tout en visitant l'exposition elle celle ci qui la regardait avec un air sévère. Soudain la directrice quitta les personnes avec qui elle discutait, alla vers Ellie et la saisit par le bras. Elle l'emmena dans une salle en cours de rénovation et commença à l'interroger :

- Où étiez-vous passée ? L'interrogea t elle durement

- J'étais en Vacances avec Nynna. J'étais venue la voir...

- Vous n'étiez pas plutôt à la chasse aux épaves ? Insista la directrice dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nia Ellie qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Nynna a disparu et la police est venue me poser un tas de question sur vous et votre amie. Est ce que vous êtes liée à l'affaire de l'Arcadia ?

- Non je vous assure. Vous pourriez lâcher mon bras vous me faites mal. Pourquoi la police est venue vous poser des questions sur Nynna ?

- Nynna fait partie de la Résistance ! Lâcha la directrice.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je la connais depuis des années ...

- Ils ont son vaisseau et ils ont fouillé la grotte où l'Arcadia a été caché. Vous êtes dans de beaux draps ma petite !"

La directrice relâcha son étreinte et Ellie massa son bras endolori. La situation était catastrophique. Nynna avait du fuir la croyant en sécurité.

- Connaissez-vous un certain Ryo Kimura ?

- Non.

- C'est le complice de votre collègue. Ils ont été vus sur le continent d'Aqua en train de discuter. Kimura est un des principaux fondateurs de la résistance !"

La directrice observa bien Ellie qui de toute évidence n'était au courant de rien.

" Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ma petite car la police ne va sûrement pas tarder à vous interroger, Lui dit-elle en tournant les talons"

Au moins Ellie était fixée, la police n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Peu importait, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision et elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de ces actes.

Quand elle vit la police arrivée par la porte après que la directrice soit sortie, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre prête à les affronter

- Mademoiselle Zone ? Demanda Barnes pour la forme.

- Oui.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Barnes et voici l'inspecteur Brady, Se présenta-t-il en désignant son jeune collègue.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. Vous voulez bien nous suivre je vous prie..."

Barnes grâce à cette affaire sentait que sa promotion n'était pas loin. Il allait faire qu'une bouchée de cette petite intello.

Elle les suivit sans mot dire et ils se rendirent au commissariat.

Cela faisait des jours que Nynna était installé au nouveau quartier général de la résistance.

Ryo, ingénieur en informatique, avait installé un réseau très puissant et malgré une connexion internet extrêmement puissante accompagnée des talents de Ryo pour le piratage informatique, ils n'arrivaient pas à entrer en contact avec Ellie. Après avoir grillé les derniers pare-feux d'une antenne relais dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes de Gardner ils commencèrent à percevoir des échos de la tablette numérique d'Ellie.

- Ellie, c'est Nynna, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Ne cessait de demander Nynna, de plus en plus angoissée.

Toshiro recevait bien le message mais hésitait à répondre. Il contacta Harlock qui était à la timonerie :

- Je reçois depuis plusieurs heures déjà les appels de Nynna, l'informa Toshiro.

- Et ?

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un problème car elle a l'air de croire qu'Ellie est toujours ici. Il faudrait peut être répondre et l'informer que...

- Laisse courir. Elles finiront bien par se retrouver.

Toshiro ne répondit pas aux appels incessants.

Nynna commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Elle avait clairement repéré la tablette d'Ellie grâce un logiciel qu'elle avait installé en douce avant que tout cela n'arrive pour pouvoir localiser son amie facilement

- Je ne comprends pas elle ne répond pas, Dit elle à Ryo au bord des larmes.

- Tu es sûre que c'est bien elle ? Insista Ryo.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine.

- Bon alors laisse moi faire !"

Ryo s'installa et commença a pianoter sur le clavier. Il réussit à pénétrer dans le réseau de l'Arcadia et il commença à se battre contre les pare-feux installés par Toshiro.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça, demanda celui-ci qui ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu forcer le système "

Et le duel commença. Ryo détruisit chacun des pare-feux et Toshiro répliqua en l'éjectant du système à plusieurs reprises.

Ryo ne se découragea pas pour autant et revint à chaque fois à la charge.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il est très fort, commenta Ryo.

Toshiro après avoir éjecté l'intrus un nombre impressionnant de fois n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse revenir encore à la charge.

- Mais quel petit con ! Il ne veut pas comprendre ma parole! Attends tu vas voir, pensa Toshiro tout en prévoyant sa riposte.

Il créa à toute vitesse un virus informatique qu'il lança à son adversaire.

- Oh, l'enfant de salaud ! Il m'a envoyé une belle merde, Ragea Ryo.

L'ordinateur de Ryo commençait à afficher des erreurs un peu partout et Ryo utilisa son annihilateur de virus pour se débarrasser cette gentille petite vacherie.

-Attends, j'en ai vu d'autre.. Tu vas voir.

Ryo lui lança à son tour un virus et pendant que Toshiro se battait avec, il contourna les sécurités et entra dans le système des communications.

- Harlock, on un problème quelqu'un est entré, Prévint Toshiro.

- Je savais qu'on aurait du virer ta connexion, affirma Harlock pour toute réponse en buvant une gorgée de vin"

Le visage de Ryo s'afficha sur l'écran principal. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait en face de lui le grand capitaine Harlock qui le regardait fixement d'un oeil glacial.

- Capitaine Harlock, je suis désolé pour cette intrusion mais je dois parler à Ellie

Harlock ne répondait pas. Il regardait simplement l'homme qui avait osé pénétrer de force dans l'Arcadia. Décidément les temps avaient bien changé, un petit intello pouvait se permettre d'avoir le culot d'entrer de force dans leur système de communications.

- Je ne vous ai pas invité à mon bord que je sache, L'informa t' il tout en durcissant le regard.

Ryo tenta de rester calme, il fallait à tout prix prévenir Ellie du danger qui la menaçait. Nynna le poussa de la caméra pour se placer devant elle et tenter une négociation.

- Bonjour capitaine, je suis Nynna Summer, une amie d'Ellie et il faut que je lui parle.

- Elle n'est plus ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a quitté l'Arcadia hier, leur indiqua t' il en espérant se débarrasser des intrus.

- Est ce que vous êtes en contact avec elle ?

- Non.

- Est ce que vous savez où elle est allée ?"

Harlock prenait son temps pour répondre. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Nynna avait l'impression qu'à ses yeux ils n'étaient que de misérables petits intrus et qu'il se fichait bien pas mal d'eux ou de leur sort.

- Elle est sur Aqua, leur indiqua t'il enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- C'est une catastrophe. Est ce vous pourriez aller la récupérer s'il...

- Vous me prenez pour un taxi ! Allez la récupérer vous mêmes !

Nynna n'en revenait pas, c'était donc ça le capitaine Harlock. Un être froid, glacial même. Un être incapable de la moindre reconnaissance.

" Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel culot ! Explosa t elle, Comment pouvez vous réagir comme ça ! Ellie a pris des risques insensés pour vous sauver avec votre équipage et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ! Vous êtes une vraie pourriture !"

Harlock se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la barre.

- Ecoutez moi bien. Je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. Et si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement je me chargerai de faire sauter votre base sur Gardner. Suis-je assez clair ! Toshiro coupe la communication ! Tout de suite !

La communication fut coupée immédiatement après cela. Nynna ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elles auraient peut-être du laisser les autorités détruire l'Arcadia. Ryo voyant l'état de son amie, la serra dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi Nynna...

- Ils vont la tuer Ryo...Quel enfoiré ce type...

- Si tu veux mon avis Harlock est le genre de mec à pisser des glaçons tellement il est aimable.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

- On ne peut rien faire. Les flics sont sûrement déjà sur son dos."

Nynna s'effondra en larmes contre son ami. Comment avait-elle pu en venir là, sacrifier sa meilleure amie pour vaincre ces dictateurs.

Kei arriva au petit matin sur l'îlot. Elle entra dans la timonerie juste après que Toshiro ait coupé la communication Elle croisa le regard dur du capitaine et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence.

Le petit vaisseau camouflé qui l'avait suivie fit son rapport à la police. Harlock était localisé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Une proie facile ?**

Ellie entra sagement dans la salle d'interrogatoires, prête à se battre de toutes ses forces pour sa liberté. Elle s'assit sous l'invitation de l'inspecteur Barnes qui s'adressa à elle sur un ton doucereux pour obtenir qu'elle baisse sa garde :

- Désirez-vous un café mademoiselle Zone ?

- Non, merci.

- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir s'occuper du petit problème qui nous préoccupe. Vous étiez sur Aqua il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Oui, en vacances, il y a de superbes plages là-bas.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Vous avez acheté beaucoup de matériels.

- J'ai un vaisseau qui a quelques soucis mécaniques.

- Eh bien, vu le montant des achats vous auriez mieux fait de vous en acheter un neuf.

- Je suis archéologue spatial. J'adore les vieux vaisseaux, alors je garde mon antiquité.

- Tout de même six freins anti-gravité ça fait beaucoup. Pour ce type de vaisseau il n'y en faut que deux, Non ?

- J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de courts-circuits, j'en ai cramé 4

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Et deux grosses génératrices.

- A cause des courts-circuits mes batteries se sont vidées, j'ai dû les recharger.

- Vous auriez pu les faire réparer dans un garage.

- Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un trifouille dans mon vaisseau. Je suis ingénieur à la base donc ça me plaît de le réparer moi même"

"Elle est costaud, pensa Barnes, elle a réponse à tout. Mais t'inquiète ma jolie je vais te coincer."

- Que savez-vous sur Nynna Summer ?

- Elle est biologiste. Nous nous sommes rencontrées quand j'étais encore ingénieur pour Gaia.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté une place si lucrative ?

- On est ici pour discuter de mes plans de carrière ?

- Vous avez raison, passons au coeur du problème. Saviez-vous que Nynna Summer faisait partie de la résistance ?

- Absolument pas !"

Barnes sentit qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Elle ne savait pas pour Nynna, il poursuivit :

- Saviez-vous que l'Arcadia était sorti des Limbes ?

- Je l'ai appris en écoutant la radio dans le bureau de la directrice du musée.

- Connaissez-vous cet endroit ? L'interrogea t il en lui montrant une photo de la grotte.

- C'est la grotte qui est à 100 Km au sud du continent. Tout le monde la connaît. Beaucoup de gens y vont pour flirter. C'est très romantique, rétorqua Ellie qui sentait que le bras de fer avait commencé.

- C'est là que l'Arcadia a été entreposé.

La photo montrait une grotte vide. Les génératrices étant probablement restées fixées à l'Arcadia grâce aux câbles, étaient probablement tombées plus loin dans l'océan lors de l'ascension du vaisseau. En gros la police n'avait rien et il bluffait.

- Si vous le dites, il n'y a aucune trace.

- La tour de contrôle du spatio-port à détecté la montée d'un énorme vaisseau lancé à pleine puissance depuis cette grotte, mademoiselle.

" Merde », Pensa Ellie.

- Ce vaisseau ne pouvait être que l'Arcadia, il n'y a aucun autre vaisseau de cette taille sur cette planète.

- En quoi cela me concerne t il ?

- Nous pensons que Nynna Summer veut se servir de l'Arcadia pour combattre le gouvernement et que pour cela, elle a ramené à la vie ce démon d'Harlock.

- Et ?

- Et je crois qu'en tant qu'ingénieur vous l'avez aidée, vous avez réparé l'Arcadia.

- Des certitudes ne sont pas des preuves inspecteurs, Répliqua-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Brady arriva avec une information que Barnes avait soigneusement gardée sous le coude. Il fit semblant d'être tout juste informé d'une chose qu'il avait apprise le matin même. :

- L'Arcadia a été localisé, dans une base secrète près de Gardner. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! On va pouvoir se débarrasser de ce salopard !

Le sang d'Ellie se glaça dans les veines. Elle devait prévenir Toshiro.

- J'en suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous, inspecteur. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? Demanda t elle avec un grand sourire pour cacher sa peur.

- Non nous allons pouvoir nous débarrasser de Nynna Summer et de ses raclures. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous mademoiselle Zone, La congédia t'il en lui serrant la main.

Ellie le salua et sortit. Elle devait vite avertir Toshiro.

Barnes la regarda partir puis se rendit dans la salle des communications. Il entra directement en contact avec le dirigeant de Gaia. Celui ci était vêtu d'une grande toge rouge et était masqué:

- Bonjour, Votre Altesse, le salua t'il en s'inclinant.

- Avez-vous relâché Ellie Zone ?

- Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'attaquez pas tout de suite, ni pourquoi vous voulez la laissé les prévenir.

- Je veux qu'elle saisisse d'elle-même la corde pour se pendre. Quand elle l'aura prévenu, vous réunirez des preuves contre elle et nous l'arrêterons. Elle fera un appât parfait pour attirer Harlock et le tuer. Sa cache est une vraie forteresse, il aurait toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

- Et si il s'en fout de cette fille ?

- La culpabilité le forcera à agir. Je le sais. Il voudra la sauver et il le paiera de sa vie."

Ellie une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée du commissariat pressa le pas. Elle savait que les heures étaient comptées pour l'Arcadia. Elle supposa aussi que cela pouvait être un piège. Peut-être que l'armée avait déjà attaqué et qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà tous morts. Ils pouvaient lui avoir donné ce renseignement pour la piéger.

Elle entra dans le premier Web café sur sa route. Elle choisit l'ordinateur qui était le plus reculé dans la salle et où il y avait moins de monde autour. Elle entra en communication avec Toshiro. Elle alluma la caméra de l'ordinateur pour que celui ci puisse voir qui s'adressait à lui :

-Toshiro, appela-t-elle, c'est Ellie. Répondez moi c'est urgent.

- C'est toi Ellie. Ca tombe bien, Lui répondit Toshiro, ton amie nous a contactés. Tu es en danger. Les gens du gouvernement savent pour toi et Nynna.

- Je sais les policiers m'ont déjà interrogée. Ecoutez, vous êtes en danger, ils vous ont localisés et l'armée ne va sûrement pas tarder à intervenir. Il faut que vous partiez.

- Dis moi où tu es je peux envoyer quelqu'un te chercher.

- C'est trop tard Toshiro, ils sont sur mon dos. Je suis fichue mais vous pouvez vous en sortir si vous partez maintenant.

- Attends, je te passe Harlock, il est à la timonerie, il supervise les réparations.

- Faites pas ça, il ne m'écoutera pas !"

Toshiro ne l'écouta pas non plus et transféra son appel à la timonerie.

Ellie se retrouva face au regard glacial du capitaine. Elle lui expliqua la situation mais celui-ci avec un sourire en coin lui répondit :

- Nos capteurs n'ont pas indiqué la présence d'ennemis. Soit, ils t'ont roulée, soit c'est toi qui essayes de me manipuler.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle tête de mule ! Vos capteurs ont 110 ans, les technologies ont évolué, les vaisseaux de nos jours ont un camouflage bien plus puissant qu'avant et vos capteurs n'y auront vu que du feu !

- Kei coupe la communication.

- Bien capitaine, répondit Kei.

La communication fut coupée net et Ellie espéra de tout son coeur qu'Harlock ne se trompait pas.

A l'extérieur de l'îlot un nombre assez important de vaisseaux étaient positionnés et prêts à passer à l'offensive. Les capteurs de l'îlot et ceux de l'Arcadia n'avaient pu les détecter car – comme l'avait dit Ellie - leur technologie trop ancienne faisait qu'ils étaient insensibles aux nouvelles ondes de camouflage.

Le commandant Schiller contacta le quartier général de Gaia et était en pleine conversation avec le dirigeant de la secte :

" Vous êtes sûr qu'elle les a contactés ? Insista le commandant.

- Elle a appelé il y a 5 minutes, affirma l'homme masqué.

- Mais ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne l'ont peut être pas crue.

- Disons plutôt qu'ils ne détectent pas la présence de vos vaisseaux. La technologie de l'îlot doit être un peu obsolète. Coupez vos boucliers de camouflage ! Ordonna t'il.

Une fois que le camouflage fut enlevé les capteurs envoyèrent des signaux d'alarme à la timonerie de l'Arcadia.

- Capitaine, je détecte la présence d'une vingtaine de vaisseaux, Annonça Kei au capitaine.

- Montre-les moi, ordonna Harlock"

Kei brancha les cameras espions qui permettaient de surveiller l'extérieur. Le capitaine vit apparaître sur l'écran principal des vaisseaux puissamment armés qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que l'Arcadia se décide enfin à sortir.

- Comment ont-ils pu nous trouver capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran.

- Peut être que votre copine leur a dit où nous trouver, Proposa le capitaine.

- Pourquoi nous aurait-elle prévenus alors ? Douta Kei

- Pour donner le change au cas on s'en sortirait... affirma t' il cynique.

L'Arcadia vibra de toutes ses tôles. Il comprit que Toshiro n'était pas de son avis. Il entendit l'appel de son ami et se rendit dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

- J'ai trouvé un truc sur la toile. J'ai par habitude, tu le sais, le petit réflexe de pirater les services gouvernementaux, et j'ai piraté ceux de la police spatiale, Lui annonça Toshiro

- Et ?

- Nynna Summer et Ellie Zone ne nous ont pas mentis. Les autorités veulent se débarrasser de nous et Ellie à l'heure actuelle ne va pas tarder à se faire arrêter par la police. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur les rapports de police, Kei a été suivie depuis Aqua par un petit vaisseau camouflé...

- Très bien... Je dois reconnaître que j'aurai peut être du lui accorder le bénéfice du doute..

Harlock après cette information retourna à la timonerie

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran. On sort leur botter le train ?

- Où en sont les réparations ?

- Presque terminée capitaines. Il y a juste quelques réglages à faire et tout sera comme neuf.

- On termine les réglages et on observe, ordonna Harlock.

Les vaisseaux s'armèrent de patience mais au bout de deux heures n'y tenant plus il demanda au dirigeant de Gaia:

- Votre Altesse, il ne bouge pas. On pourrait faire débarquer quelques hommes pour qu'ils fouillent cet astéroïde et ainsi nous pourrions forcer le passage.

- Faites-le. Si ça se trouve ça suffira à le faire sortir de son trou.

Le commandant Schiller passa les ordres et plusieurs petits vaisseaux de transport de troupes se posèrent sur l' Ilot. Harlock les voyait déposer les troupes sur sa base puis se replier en attendant la suite des événements. La situation était inédite. C'était la première fois que des troupes gouvernementales débarquaient sur l'îlot. Si elles trouvaient le moyen d'entrer il y allait avoir une vraie boucherie dans ce petit paradis tropical créé par Toshiro.

- Commandant, c'est Jones, mous avons tous débarqué et nous commençons à inspecter les lieux.

- Trouver un moyen d'entrer, il est temps de commencer la chasse, ordonna le commandant. Je veux Harlock vivant. Ce sera un régal d'organiser son exécution publique.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Tirez sans sommation ! Abattez-moi tous ses chiens !"

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? Ils risquent de trouver les conduits de sécurité de l'îlot...S'inquiéta Yattaran

- Qu'ils entrent...Les systèmes de sécurité fonctionnent ? Demanda Harlock

- Oui, mais...

- Ils devraient nous débarrasser de pas mal d'entre eux, assura le capitaine.

Malgré les certitudes du capitaine Yattaran commençait à avoir quelques doutes. Les sécurités étaient anciennes et si les nouvelles technologies étaient efficaces, elles arriveraient facilement à en venir à bout.

Harlock ne le montrait pas mais il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu et en même temps l'excitation du combat lui faisait avoir une petite poussée d'adrénaline, cela faisait longtemps que l'Arcadia n'avait plus combattu et ils étaient tous un peu rouillés. Cette attaque leur permettrait de se remettre un peu à niveau.

A l'intérieur du vaisseau de commandement on observait attentivement les opérations.

- Prévenez vos troupes commandant, ordonna le dirigeant de Gaia. Il y a sûrement des sécurités qui protègent l'accès à l'intérieur de l'îlot.

- Bien, Votre Altesse.

- Je vous laisse gérer la situation.

La communication fut coupée et Schiller renseigna ses hommes. Les troupes ne tardèrent pas à trouver les sas qui menaient aux conduits de sécurité du repère. Jones mit en route ses détecteurs et ceux-ci leur signalèrent la présence de canons lasers reliés à des capteurs de présence. Jones riait :

- Oh les minables...Si toutes les sécurités sont du même style on ne tardera pas à choper Harlock.

Jones ordonna à un de ses hommes de faire sauter la sécurité. Le sergent pris sa tablette informatique et parasita les capteurs. Les batteries de canons s'arrêtèrent et les troupes pénétrèrent dans les conduits.

- Capitaine, ils sont à l'intérieur de l'îlot, Annonça Kei.

- Que tout le monde monte à bord. Décollage ! Il faut placer l'Arcadia sur la piste d'envol.

- Mais si on fait cela ils vont nous suivre capitaine, Objecta Kei.

- C'est le but. L'Arcadia nous servira de bouclier et nous les descendrons tous.

Les sirènes d'alarme se mirent en route et une partie de l'équipage qui se détendait sur la plage retourna précipitamment à son poste. L'Arcadia décolla au moment ou les troupes d'assaut arrivaient sur la plage.

- Commandant, appela Jones, cette bande de lâche s'enfuit. Ils vont sûrement tenter une sortie.

- Où est l'Arcadia ?

- Il s'est posté sur la piste d'envol.

- Montez à l'assaut de l'Arcadia. Pénétrez à l'intérieur. Il nous faut cet appareil intact."

La troupe d'assaut du Consortium prit alors la direction de la piste d'envol. Les membres su commando se cachèrent derrière les parois.

- Capitaine, ils sont une trentaine environ et bien équipés, Annonça Kei.

Harlock savait que pour les faire sortir de leur cachette il leur fallait un appât. Il fallait les duper

- On va leur faire croire qu'on n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte et qu'on va devoir le faire en manuel. Envoie les anciens codes d'accès Kei.

Elle envoya le signal. A l'extérieur les troupes commençaient à se demander pourquoi l'Arcadia ne partait pas.

- Pourquoi attendent-ils mon lieutenant ? Demanda le sergent à Jones.

- Cette bande de nuls doit avoir des pépins soient de moteurs soient informatiques. Je savoure d'avance le moment où je mettrai Harlock à genoux.

Le capitaine poursuivit son plan, il poussa les boucliers au maximum et envoya une dizaine d'hommes ouvrir manuellement la sortie. Lorsqu' ils furent descendus et les croyant assez éloignés du vaisseau, Jones envoya ses hommes à leur poursuite et se lança à l'assaut de l'Arcadia.

Les hommes se scindèrent en deux groupes. Un groupe se lança à la poursuite des hommes d'Harlock et l'autre prit la direction de la passerelle d'embarquement. Jones s'apprêtait à crier victoire quand il arriva face à l'accès au pont inférieur de l'Arcadia.

Son sourire se figea quand il vit au sommet de la passerelle Harlock qui le visait avec son Gravity Saber. Le capitaine le tua d'un coup entre les deux yeux et le reste de l'équipage massacra les troupes d'assaut. Le commandant Schiller assista au massacre à travers la radio de Jones. L'attaque fut brève et il crut d'abord à la victoire de Jones.

- Vous les avez eu Jones ? Demanda le commandant. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse il insista : Jones répondez, où en êtes-vous ?

Après cet ultime appel, il comprit que ses hommes s'étaient fait roulés et que l'Arcadia n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

- Placez le vaisseau face à la sortie et faites-moi sauter cette porte !

- Mais commandant, cette porte est très épaisse, Objecta l'officier artilleur. Pour être sur de la détruire il faudrait s'approcher très près ce qui nous rendrait vulnérables.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est un ordre ! Hurla le commandant.

Le vaisseau amiral se plaça près de la sortie et commença à armer ses canons.

- Capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran.

- On décolle. Sortez le tranchoir !

- Ca va faire mal, affirma Yattaran en souriant. Il adorait ce bon vieux tranchoir"

L'Arcadia décolla et le tranchoir fut sorti de sa cache. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le vaisseau se lança à travers le long tunnel d'évacuation. Les dernières portes s'ouvrirent à la grande surprise du commandant Schiller et il vit horrifié l'Arcadia foncer sur lui.

- Poussez les boucliers au maximum ! Ordonna Harlock . Yattaran tirs simultanés de toutes les batteries de canons.

Schiller n'eu pas le temps de réagir. L'Arcadia défonça l'avant de son vaisseau et le traversa de part en part.

Une fois le vaisseau amiral détruit Harlock s'attaqua aux autres vaisseaux qui ayant sous estimé leur adversaire furent surpris par la perte du commandant Schiller. Certains responsables de vaisseau commencèrent même à battre en retraite face à un adversaire qu'ils ne pensaient pas si coriace. Privés de commandant en chef ils ne surent pas quoi faire lorsqu' Harlock les prit pour cibles. Pour l'Arcadia ce fut une vraie partie de plaisir et il descendit les vaisseaux les uns après les autres. Au bout de deux heures de tirs nourris il ne resta plus que des débris et Harlock s'occupa de mettre en sécurité l'Ilot.

- Yattaran, programme l'îlot pour qu'il aille près de Jura, ordonna t il.

- Je ne sais si les moteurs fonctionnent encore capitaine on ne les a pas vérifiés.

- Je sais. On va tenter un allumage progressif et si ils fonctionnent on mettra les moteurs à cinquante pour cent de leur vitesse nominale.

Au grand soulagement du capitaine, ceux ci s'allumèrent et Yattaran put l'envoyer vers Jura.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Ellie capitaine ? Demanda Kei. Si elle est en danger ce serait normal qu'on aille la récupérer.

- Il va falloir attendre, la police ne va pas tarder à l'arrêter et il faut attendre pour savoir ce que les flics vont faire d'elle.

Harlock vit le regard désolé de Kei. Il avait mal jugé cette femme et il commençait à regretter les propos durs qu'il avait eus à son égard. Sa bonne vieille paranoïa avait repris le dessus alors qu'il aurait dû se rappeler la gentillesse de cette femme à son égard.

Le commandant de la base militaire d'Aqua appela l'inspecteur Barnes pour lui annoncer la défaite de ses troupes.

- Je vois, il n'y a aucun survivant ? Demanda Barnes.

- Non aucun. Il faudrait l'annoncer au dirigeant de Gaia.

- Et vous voulez que je le fasse, Compris Barnes.

Il coupa la communication avec le chef de la base et appela le siège principal de Gaia sur Terre. Il se retrouva face au dirigeant et lui annonça la défaite des troupes. Il fut très surpris d'entendre le souverain de Gaia rire sous on masque.

- Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? S'étonna t il.

- Avouez qu'une chasse est beaucoup moins passionnante si le gibier ne se défend pas un petit peu. Je n'attendais pas moins de ce vieux renard d'Harlock. Arrêtez Ellie Zone. On passe à la suite du plan. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est traqué on va s'arranger pour qu'il sache qu'une de ses protectrices est en danger.

- A vos ordres, Votre Altesse"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 Ellie face à la justice**

Ellie après avoir tenté de convaincre Harlock était rentrée à son appartement. Elle savait que le temps était compté et elle devait faire vite. Elle accéda à son compte bancaire. Elle avait gagné une petite fortune en tant qu'ingénieur militaire et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu financer ses recherches en archéologie spatiale. Ellie savait que le gouvernement prenait la liberté de confisquer les fonds des opposants politiques et pour la jeune femme il était hors de question que son argent serve à financer la destruction de l'Arcadia. Elle transféra la totalité de son argent sur le compte qu'elle avait ouvert sur une petite planète neutre qui pratiquait encore le secret bancaire. Le gouvernement de cette planète se moquait bien de la provenance des fonds et il ne cracherait pas sur les dix millions de crédits galactiques d'Ellie. Elle clôtura ensuite son ancien compte.

A peine sa petite transaction bancaire faite, elle entendit la sonnette. Elle savait que c'était la police et ce fut calmement qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle vit l'inspecteur Barnes et l'inspecteur Brady dans le couloir.

- Mademoiselle Zone, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour aide à des fugitifs, annonça fièrement l'inspecteur.

Il fut très surpris par l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme. Elle était d'un calme olympien. Ellie se retourna et mit les mains derrière le dos. Barnes lui passa les menottes magnétiques et les policiers commencèrent la perquisition. Ils fouillèrent l'ordinateur et apprirent ainsi la disparition de la fortune d'Ellie. Ils continuèrent en fouillant ses dossiers, ses armoires et ils trouvèrent un disque de stockage comportant les recherches de la jeune femme sur les Mazones et l'Arcadia. Barnes ne trouva aucune preuve de collaboration entre Ellie et l'Arcadia. En revanche ils apprirent qu'Ellie et Nynna avaient fait ensemble les recherches sur les Mazones.

- Vous connaissez Nynna Summer depuis quand ? l'interrogea Barnes.

Il n'obtint comme réponse de la part d'Ellie qu'un mur de silence.

- Obstinée hein ? Je vois...On va aller fouiller votre vaisseau maintenant.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et elle fut emmenée devant ses voisins par un véhicule de police.

Pendant le trajet Barnes essaya de convaincre Ellie de dire ce qu'elle savait.

- Vous devriez parler Ellie, si vous collaborez avec nous, vous pourriez obtenir l'immunité pour vos crimes. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de m'aider à coincer Nynna Summer et pendant le procès vous n'auriez qu'à charger votre collègue.

Elle continua à se taire. Si Nynna travaillait vraiment pour la Résistance, Ellie devait se taire pour que sa collègue puisse continuer à combattre le système en place. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant tout le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au spatio-port la jeune femme eu la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'ils avaient aussi le vaisseau de Nynna. Celle ci avait du l'abandonner dans la précipitation.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons le vaisseau de votre collègue. Pendant la fouille nous avons trouvé un rapport d'autopsie très intéressant ainsi que des analyses d'une substance inconnue plus un prélèvement d'ADN effectué sur la cape du capitaine Harlock, lui annonça Barnes. Ellie, il serait temps d'être raisonnable. Sinon, vous allez prendre le maximum en cas de procès"

Elle restait silencieuse. Elle savait que la partie était terminée et qu'elle avait perdu. Peu importait, tôt ou tard, Barnes paierait sa collaboration avec le gouvernement de Gaia.

Un policier descendit du vaisseau d'Ellie. Il avait trouvé le dossier militaire d'Harlock qu'il donna à Barnes.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas parler mademoiselle ?"

Puis face au mutisme d'Ellie.

- On va vérifier vos freins anti-gravité à présent...

Un technicien de la police monta à bord et démonta les circuits imprimés des deux freins puis les amena à l'inspecteur Barnes.

- Vu que vous êtes une ancienne ingénieure militaire je ne vais rien vous apprendre. Vous savez que ce type de matériel dispose d'un numéro de série qui est enregistré par le gouvernement pour éviter tout trafic. Voici les numéros de série de ceux achetés sur Aqua, annonça t' il à Ellie en lui montrant la facture. Comme vous pouvez le voir cela ne correspond pas. Et ne venez pas me dire qu'ils sont sur le vaisseau de votre collègue on a déjà vérifié. Vous refusez toujours de répondre mademoiselle Zone ?"

Barnes ne pouvait le croire, cette femme était perdue et elle préférait se taire. Gaia allait être obligée d'utiliser la manière forte pour obtenir des informations.

Il emmena sa prisonnière au commissariat où ils firent un prélèvement d'ADN puis ils prirent ses empreintes digitales. Ellie ne broncha pendant toute la procédure. Elle donnait l'impression à Barnes que tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle fut ensuite emmenée au sous sol pour y être mise en cellule.

La nuit était tombée quand Ellie fut installée dans sa cellule. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et attendit le sommeil.

Barnes dans son bureau terminait de rédiger son rapport quand Brady surgit, complètement paniqué.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? S'inquiéta Barnes

- Il est là.

- Qui ? Harlock ? S' »tonna Barnes tout en se disant que si c'était lui, c'est qu'il devait être idiot.

- Non, le souverain de Gaia !

Barnes bondit hors de son fauteuil, rajusta ses vêtements et sortit de son bureau. Il arriva dans la salle principale au moment où le souverain de Gaia passait la porte. Barnes ne comprenait pas : il prenait la peine de se déplacer pour voir leur prisonnière.

- Conduisez-moi à Ellie Zone, ordonna t il à Barnes.

- A vos ordres.

Barnes le conduisit à la cellule d'Ellie. Le souverain exigea ensuite qu'on le laisse seul avec la prisonnière. Quand Elle le vit arriver elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle s'attendait à sa visite depuis que l'Arcadia avait réapparu. Elle se demandait juste quand sa route aller recroiser la sienne. Barnes sortit et les laissa seul. Ellie s'assit sur son lit.

- Bonsoir Ellie, salua le souverain

- Bonsoir. Ca faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. On ne s'est pas revu depuis que tu as arrêté ton métier d'ingénieur pour Gaia. Cela fait...

- Cinq ans.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Comment est il ?

- Qui ça ? Harlock ou l'Arcadia ? Qui t'intéresse le plus ?

- Harlock.

- Tel que les légendes le décrivent. Fort, courageux, honnête et sexy"

Le dernier adjectif vexa le souverain qui ne le montra pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ca t'inquiète ?

- Ellie, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu es dans une sale situation.

- Pourquoi ne retires tu pas ton masque. Tu sais que je connais très bien ton visage...

- Réponds à ma question Ellie, qu'est-ce que lu lui as dit ?

- Pas assez à mon goût, j'ai manqué de temps...

- Est ce qu'il sait pour moi ?

- Tu voudrais qu'il sache ou qu'il ne sache pas ?"

Le souverain ne répondit pas. Ellie souriait

" En fait tu voudrais qu'il sache n'est ce pas ? C'est normal... Tu pourrais lui dire toi-même...Ah mai c'est vrai si tu le fais tu désobéirais aux ordres de qui tu sais, ce serait problématique.

- Tu prends ça pour un jeu. Tu ferais mieux de cracher tout ce que tu sais.

- Je ne parlerai à personne.

- Ton arrestation sera rendue publique demain. On t'organisera un bon procès qui sera filmé par les chaînes nationales et il ne pourra qu'y assister. Et une fois que tu seras condamnée il essayera de te sauver et il se fera tuer.

- Il est bien trop malin pour ça...Il n'interviendra pas. Tu te leurres. En même temps tu es sûr que tu veux sa mort ? L'interrogea insidieusement Ellie"

Le souverain de Gaia ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, son avocat commis d'office se présenta. C'était un tout jeune diplômé qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir un dossier aussi important comme première affaire.

- J'ai étudié votre affaire, mademoiselle, et il faudrait que vous envisagiez de collaborer, les preuves qu'ils ont sont accablantes.

- Pas question !

- Mais c'est la seule chance pour vous en sortir !

- Je ne peux pas m'en sortir.

- Vous plaiderez coupable alors ?

- Non.

- C'est du suicide. Ils vont vous démolir.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai commis aucun crime"

Son avocat la regarda éberlué. Elle avait protégé un important criminel, elle était copine avec une femme importante de la Résistance et elle s'estimait innocente ! Le jeune avocat en conclut que sa première cliente était une folle et sortit étudier le dossier.

Ellie s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain un bulletin d'information relatif à son arrestation fut diffusé sur la télévision nationale et arriva jusqu'à l'Arcadia.

- Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre, déclara la journaliste, que Mademoiselle Elisa Zone, soupçonnée d'avoir aidé le capitaine Harlock à s'en sortir, a été arrêtée hier soir. Son procès démarrera la semaine prochaine. Pour le procureur, il est temps que les renégats et leur complice soient traqués et ce quel que soit l'endroit où ils se terrent.

- Mon Dieu capitaine, il faut l'aider ! S'exclama Kei horrifiée par ce qui arrivait à Ellie.

Pour toute réponse Harlock se rendit dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Toshiro était en colère. Il aurait dû retenir Ellie et forcer Harlock à la prendre à bord.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t il à Harlock.

- Il faut attendre. On va attendre que cette farce de procès se passe et on essayera de la sortir de là une fois qu'on connaîtra sa condamnation.

- Et si ils la condamnent à mort ?"

C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Harlock. Mais quelque chose lui disait que avant de la tuer ils se serviraient d'elle comme appât.

Le procès démarra par un grand battage médiatique relayé par les violentes diatribes des religieux qui s'acharnaient à faire passer Harlock pour un démon échappé de l'enfer et Ellie pour une fornicatrice esclave du monstre échappé des limbes. Les chaînes relayaient sans arrêt leurs affirmations qu'Harlock écoutait d'un air amusé alors que son équipage était catastrophé. L'image de l'Arcadia attaquant les vaisseaux d'Aqua étaient diffusées en boucle et les religieux ne cessaient d'affirmer que seul un être démoniaque pouvait conduire ce genre de vaisseau et qu'aidé par le Malin il avait pu écrasé les forces envoyées contre lui. Harlock avait décidé de croiser assez loin de Mars où le procès devait avoir lieu. Il se servait d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes comme camouflage et assistait à cette farce de procès, attendant patiemment la fin de cette absurdité. Son équipage quand à lui s'énervait de plus en plus. Comment les autorités pouvaient elles les faire passer pour des être démoniaques.

Après la présentation d'Ellie devant le juge, la sélection des jurés commença et le procès démarra, déplaçant une foule de curieux et faisant grimpé l'audimat des chaînes publiques. Tout le monde voulait voir l'esclave du démon. Elle fut placé à côté de son avocat et la grande comédie judiciaire commença

" Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, nous allons dans ce procès vous démontrez que cette femme, Elisa Zone, est la dangereuse complice du capitaine Harlock qui est un dangereux pirate sanguinaire. Nous allons vous prouver qu'elle l'a aidé à fuir les autorités et qu'elle lui a réparé son vaisseau ce qui lui a permis de massacrer la flotte d'Aqua qui était venue pour l'arrêter. Il a tué nos filles et nos fils sans hésiter. Beaucoup de légendes affirment qu'il est le protecteur de l'Humanité, mais ce ne sont que des légendes ! Harlock est un tueur psychopathe qui doit être éliminé"

Ellie regarda les jurées pour voir quel effet avait eu cette diatribe sur eux et elle vit beaucoup de regards réprobateurs. Son avocat se leva à son tour et tenta de justifier les actes d'Ellie en chargeant Nynna, ce qui fit Ellie bondir de son siège. Elle attrapa son avocat par la cravate et lui lança

" Arrêtez tout de suite vos conneries ! Je vous avais dit de laisser Nynna tranquille !

- Très bien. Mais il faut que je vous défende.

- Mademoiselle Zone asseyez vous, lui ordonna le juge."

Ellie se rassit en espérant que son crétin d'avocat avait compris. Celui ci refit son noeud de cravate et repris :

" Ma cliente est une victime. Elle est la victime du capitaine Harlock, cet être lubrique qui l'a séduite...Argh, s'étrangla l'avocat une fois qu'Ellie lui eut resserrer elle même le noeud de cravate."

Harlock assistant à cette scène ne pu s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement ce qui surprit l'équipage. Ellie fut contrainte de relâcher son avocat et emmener par les officiers pour être réinstallé à sa place. Elle était rouge de honte. Avec un avocat aussi bête tout le monde allait penser qu'elle était faible et influençable.

"La population ne va pas tarder à se dire que j'ai couché avec Harlock Pensa t elle. En plus comment pourrai je couché avec un être aussi borné et glacial."

Décidément cet avocat était un crétin. Harlock était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil en savourant une bonne bouteille en compagnie du docteur Zéro

" Quelle drôle de fille, commenta le docteur. Regardez capitaine elle est rouge comme une tomate. Pour qu'elle rougisse autant je me demande si elle n'a pas un petit faible pour vous. Normalement elle devrait juste être un peu offusquée, vous ne croyez pas ? "

Harlock ne répondit pas. Il se disait qu 'Ellie était juste une gentille fille dans une situation embarrassante et qu'elle ne savait pas gérer ses émotions. L'avocat refroidi après ce petit incident laissa tomber sa présentation et retourna s'asseoir. Le procès fut ajourné après ce petit incident et Ellie ramenée à sa cellule. Son avocat vint la voir mais garda soigneusement ses distances.

" Ecoutez mademoiselle Zone, commença t il, ils ont des preuves accablantes, il faut que vous me laissiez vous défendre.

Ellie se leva de son lit et lui affirma :

" Je n'ai pas été influencé de quelque manière que ce soit. J'ai pris mes propres décisions.

- Très bien, mais je vais avoir du mal à contrer les accusations.

- Je m'en fous. De toute façon si on m'a donné un avocat débutant ce n'est pas pour rien. Le procès est fini avant même d'avoir commencé"

Ellie avait vite fait le tour de la question. Elle n'arriverait pas à se défendre mais elle pouvait au moins garder sa dignité. A la reprise du procès les pièces à conviction furent exposées. L'autopsie de Mimée qui fit grincer des dents le capitaine, les tests ADN sur sa cape, son dossier militaire et les recherches d'Ellie sur les Mazones. Elle n'avait menti sur rien de ce qu'elle avait dit au capitaine se qui fit à nouveau vibrer l'Arcadia de colère. Face à tout ça l'avocat d'Ellie fut impuissant. Il ne pu trouver de vices de procédure concernant l'enregistrement des pièces. Sa cliente ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Elle ne réagissait à rien et les jurées la trouvaient de plus en plus bizarre. L'idée d'une fille possédée par le démon commençait à faire son chemin.

Le troisième jour fut celui des témoignages. La défense n'en avait aucun et l'accusation deux. Le premier témoin fut la directrice du musée. Le procureur insista sur les étranges recherches archéologiques. La directrice donna tous les renseignements dont elle disposait tout en regardant la jeune archéologue d'un air désolé. Au moment du contre interrogatoire l'avocat d'Ellie alla poser quelques questions à la directrice

- Bonjour madame. Cela fait il longtemps que vous connaissez mademoiselle Zone ?

- 5 années, affirma t-elle en souriant.

- Comment est-elle dans son travail ?

- Très rigoureuse. Elle est un excellent chercheur.

- Et sa personnalité ?

- Elle est très gentille. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.

Cette réponse fut un coup que l'accusation n'avait pas prévu.

- Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Est ce que vous croyiez qu'elle s'associerait avec quelqu'un de mauvais ? Je veux dire elle est très amie avec Nynna Summer. Est ce que Nynna Summer est quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- Il ne m'a pas semblé mais elle a bien caché son jeu.

- Est ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'Ellie pourrait s'associer avec un tueur ?

- Non, pas volontairement, termina la directrice.

Le second témoignage fut celui de Sarah Lars, la collègue avec qui elle avait eu une violente altercation sur le spatio-port. Le procureur se leva et alla poser ses questions

- Bonjour mademoiselle Lars. Connaissez-vous cette femme ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Ellie.

- C'est Ellie Zone, une collègue du musée de Flora.

- Quelle genre de femme est-elle.

- Bizarre...Elle passe tout son temps dans ses recherches...Une fois j'ai vu qu'elle gardait toujours une image comme fond d'écran de sa tablette numérique.

- Une image comme celle-ci, demanda le procureur en lui montrant une image d'Harlock sur le grand écran de la salle.

- Oui.

Ellie n'en revenait pas. Même le parjure ne dérangeait pas la conscience de Lars.

- Avez-vous été témoin d'autres choses ? Insista le procureur.

- Oui...Elle a fait des recherches sur les Noo, avoua t'elle sous le ton de la confidence. Je suis sûre qu'elle a provoqué le retour d'Harlock. Elle a fait beaucoup de recherches sur les sciences occultes et elle pratique l'occultisme et la magie...

- Soyons sérieux mademoiselle Lars, je vous en prie.

- Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être une femme un peu légère mais c'est pour ne pas penser dans quelle situation nous sommes. Il y a 112 ans les Noo sont apparus, c'étaient des êtres démoniaques qu'Harlock a combattus .Ensuite il a fini dans les limbes qui sont apparus juste après qu'il ait vaincu les Noo. Il y est entré et il en est ressorti vivant. Seul un être identique aux Noo pouvait les battre et seul un démon pouvait sortir vivant des limbes. Sans compter l'apparence actuelle de son vaisseau. C'est un vaisseau de l'enfer. Les êtres comme Harlock et les Noo provoquent le chaos et la destruction et Ellie est leur complice, j'en suis sûre. Tous les archéologues spatiaux savent qu'il y a certaines recherches à éviter et Ellie Zone s'y est plongée avec un plaisir malsain. Qui plus est pour une habitante de Flora, elle est bien faible face aux hommes. Elle a toujours été à la recherche de l'homme idéal et peut être qu'Harlock a su se montrer comme tel...Après tout beaucoup d'êtres démoniaques savent manipuler les brebis égarées.

Harlock, en entendant cette déclaration fut atterré. Le procureur avait même recours au parjure et aux accusations datant du Moyen Age terrestre. Il serra les poings inconsciemment. Ce procès truqué, basé sur la chasse aux sorcières, l'énervait de plus en plus.

Ellie quant à elle,n'en revenait pas. Tout ça pour en arriver là !

" Quelles conneries, Pensa-t-elle. Harlock un être démoniaque, moi qui l'ai vu de près, qui ai assisté à sa souffrance en apprenant le décès de Mimée, je sais qu'il est tout sauf démoniaque.

Le procès s'arrêta après ce dernier témoignage et les jurés commencèrent à délibérer. Les délibérations furent très courtes et ils rendirent leur verdict.

- Coupable, monsieur le juge, annonça le premier juré.

- Très bien. Mademoiselle Zone, je vous condamne à un emprisonnement à vie au bagne de Capo.

Ellie ne réagit même pas, elle s'attendait à une sentence de mort. Elle fut juste un peu surprise que la mort serait finalement plus longue à venir.

Harlock à l'annonce du verdict se rendit dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

- Elle a été condamnée au bagne. Essaye de surveiller les transferts de prisonniers. Nous la récupérerons quand elle sera sur Capo.

Toshiro pour toute réponse alluma tous ses voyants et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un petit peu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le sauvetage **

Toshiro ne trouvait toujours pas de rapport indiquant le transfert d'Ellie pour Capo.

Cela faisait des jours que cela durait lorsqu'il reçut une missive indiquant que le transfert pour Capo avait été effectué et qu'elle y était depuis deux jours. Il envoya une copie sur l'écran principal.

- Très bien, nous savons dans quel bâtiment elle a été transférée, confirma le capitaine. On part pour Capo. Est ce que...

Toshiro ayant anticipé sa question lui envoya les plans des bâtiments, le nombre de prisonniers et le nombre de gardes.

- Nous partons, ordonna Harlock.

L'Arcadia prit la direction de Capo tout en évitant les patrouilles militaires. Il dû prendre une route annexe ce qui fit que le trajet fut beaucoup plus long qu'en temps normal. Harlock ne voulait pas les avoir sur le dos lorsqu'il lancerait l'offensive sur le bagne.

Arrivé à proximité l'Arcadia coupa ses moteurs et resta caché dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Un drone de reconnaissance fut envoyé pour relever la position des satellites de défense puis il descendit sur Capo pour enregistrer les mouvements des gardes. La planète du bagne de Capo disposait de peu de satellites et il serait facile de les éviter. Le bagne en lui même disposait d'un vaisseau de guerre et de nombres tourelles de DCA. Ce qui inquiétait Harlock c'est que ses adversaires tuent Ellie avant qu'il ne puisse arriver jusqu'à elle.

Il établit un plan d'action. Il décida qu'il fallait attaquer en deux endroits. L'Arcadia se chargerait de détruire la DCA tandis qu'un groupe armé se rendrait sur Capo pour envahir les bâtiments et retrouver la captive.

L'attaque fut lancée à la nuit tombée. Harlock se rendit avec la moitié de son équipage sur la planète. Arrivé à proximité de la prison il ordonna à Yattaran et à Kei de détruire la DCA. Les alarmes se mirent à hurler dès que l'Arcadia apparut dans le ciel et les gardes du bagne commencèrent à répliquer aux assauts du vaisseau. L'Arcadia décima une bonne partie des gardes. Harlock et ses hommes firent sauter les portes et pénétrèrent dans la prison. Ils explorèrent plusieurs bâtiments à la recherche d'Ellie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la tour des gardes une mutinerie se déclencha parmi les prisonniers qui submergea les gardes encore en vie. Dans la tour ils trouvèrent un garde qui fouillait dans un ordinateur du bagne.

L'homme se retourna en entendant la porte être brisée par un tir de Gravity Saber et se trouva nez à sabre avec le capitaine.

- Capitaine Harlock ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- D'après vous ? Je suis venu chercher Ellie Zone ! Où est-elle ?

- Elle n'a jamais été transférée ici.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Mat, je suis un ami de Ryo Kimura et de Nynna Summer, j'ai été envoyé ici par la Résistance il y a deux semaines parce qu'on pensait comme vous, qu'elle serait envoyée ici.

- Elle n'est pas ici ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Non. Il n'enferme ici que les délinquants sexuels violents et les meurtriers. En fouillant dans l'ordinateur je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de prisonniers politiques. Regardez si vous me croyez pas, proposa Mat en s'éloignant de l'ordinateur

Les hommes d'Harlock gardèrent Mat en joue pendant que le capitaine vérifiait ses dires. Dans l'ordinateur de la prison figuraient le dossier de chaque prisonnier et le résistant avait dit vrai, il n'y avait pas de prisonniers politiques dans cette prison. Harlock éteignit l'ordinateur et se tourna vers Mat.

- J'ai fais mon rapport hier à la Résistance vous n'avez pas essayé de les contacter ? Demanda Mat étonné qui comprit que l'Arcadia était monté à l'assaut sans s'assurer de ses sources.

Harlock pressa le bouton de la petite radio qui était dans le crâne qui retenait sa cape.

- Yattaran, contacte la Résistance on a un problème, ordonna Harlock

- Vous savez qu'on est en froid avec Nynna Summer depuis la dernière fois.

- Je te dis d'appeler !

Yattaran établit la communication et renvoya le signal à la radio d'Harlock. Ce fut Ryo qui répondit à l'appel.

- Ah bah ça pour une surprise ! S'exclama Ryo en voyant Yattaran, pas vraiment enchanté que les pirates souhaitaient lui parler. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Avez-vous envoyé un homme à vous sur Capo ? Demanda Harlock

- Qu'est ce que vous faites sur Capo ?

- Répondez ! Ordonna Harlock

- Oui Mat, je voulais qu'il nous renseigne sur la prison pour sauver Ellie.

- Décrivez-le moi !

Ryo donna une description qui correspondait à l'homme qu'Harlock avait en face de lui.

- Coupe la communication Yattaran ! Ordonna Harlock

- Bien capitaine

- Mais, tenta d'objecter en vain Ryo

" Bon sang où peut elle être, se demanda Harlock"

Il se tourna vers Mat et lui demanda

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

- Je crois que oui. Ellie est toujours sur Mars. Dans une base militaire trop bien gardée, on ne peut pas intervenir.

Mat hésita un instant puis ajouta :

- J'ai lu un message du général en chef de la base, il est très pote avec le directeur de la prison.

- Et ?

- Ils sont en train de la torturer pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'Arcadia et sur vous. Pour l'instant elle a tenu bon. D'après ce que j'ai compris tous ceux qui ont été arrêté pour trahison ou conjuration contre le Consortium ou contre Gaia ont subi le même sort. La torture jusqu'à la mort puis ils brûlent les corps pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace..."

Harlock fut horrifié mais ne montra aucune émotion. Il tourna le dos à Mat et commença à partir. Celui ci l'arrêta.

-Attendez, il faut que vous remettiez ces animaux en cage, ce sont tous des criminels violents. Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire décoller le vaisseau de la base et si ils se rendent sur une nouvelle planète la première chose qu'ils vont faire sera de recommencer leurs atrocités. S'il vous plaît capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser aller massacrer des innocents.

Harlock regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'en effet, ils avaient allumés les moteurs. C'était de sa faute si ces monstres se retrouvaient en liberté aussi ordonna t il à l'Arcadia de le faire sauter. Une fois celui-ci détruit, Harlock regarda Mat et lui demanda :

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je dois rester infiltrer, je vais essayer de faire une demande de mutation pour la base de Mars, lui annoça Mat en sortant de la pièce

- Dans ce cas...

Harlock l'assomma. Si la police arrivait et le trouvait sans aucune blessure Mat aurait été repéré immédiatement et exécuté.

L'Arcadia se posa à l'extérieur de la base. Harlock retourna à la timonerie et donna l'ordre de décollage. L'Arcadia repartit en direction de Mars.

Le lendemain la télévision annonça que le pirate sanguinaire Harlock avait fait évader la totalité des criminels de Capo et que parmi eux il y avait un bon nombre de criminels violents. Le gouvernement put ainsi imputer à l'Arcadia un autre crime imaginaire.

Après le procès Ellie fut transféére à la base militaire de Mars. Elle fut emmenée, menottée dans un souterrain au coeur de la base. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne serait pas emmenée au bagne de Capo.

On la fit entrer dans une grande salle où elle vit du matériel de torture par électrisation. Elle comprit ainsi dans quel piège elle était tombée. Les militaires et Gaia voulaient des renseignements sur l'Arcadia ainsi que sur Harlock et ils étaient prêts à tout pour les obtenir. Elle attendit plusieurs heures debout, sans bouger puis son bourreau entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, je suis Al Strutz, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble mademoiselle Zone.

Il s'approchait lentement d'elle tout en souriant

- Mais si vous le voulez, cela peut être rapide. Il suffit de nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur l'Arcadia et son équipage"

Mais Ellie restait silencieuse

- Je vois le responsable de Gaia m'avait prévenu que vous étiez une forte tête. Mais il m'a dit de ne pas y aller trop fort au début pour que vous vous décidiez à parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup.

Tout en disant ses mots il tournait autour de sa victime puis il s'arrêta face à elle.

- Vous êtes une femme, vous êtes plus faible de constitution, cela ne sera que plus facile de vous briser.

Il regarda Ellie droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous. Nous allons commencer par la privation de sommeil, lui annonça t il en sortant.

Elle fut contrainte à passer la nuit debout sans bouger. Le lendemain matin alors que ses jambes étaient engourdies et que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, Strutz revint la voir.

- Vous refusez toujours mon offre. Si vous vous obstinez je vais être obligé d'être de plus en plus sévère.

Face au mutisme de la jeune femme il annonça

- Peut être qu'en ajoutant toute la journée cela suffira.

Il quitta la pièce et laissa Ellie seule.

Au bout de trois heures Elle s'écroula épuisée et les gardes en faction derrière la porte la réveillèrent en lui jetant un sceau d'eau glacé puis la remirent debout.

Cinq heures plus tard Elle s'écroula à nouveau et le sceau d'eau glacée que les gardes lui envoyèrent ne la réveilla pas. Strutz ordonna aux gardes de la jeter en cellule. Ils reprendraient le lendemain.

Ellie dormit plusieurs heures, puis à son réveil un garde lui amena une carafe d'eau. Elle la bu pratiquement en entier puis les gardes vinrent la chercher.

Strutz l'attendait avec un air goguenard.

- Soyez raisonnable Ellie. Après tout Harlock ne vous à apporté que des emmerdes. Vous avez été condamnée pour l'avoir aider. A cause de lui vous avez fichu votre vie en l'air. Vous voulez vraiment continuer comme ça...Quelqu'un de très important vient vous parler...A votre place je l'écouterai.

Strutz quitta la pièce et le souverain de Gaia fit son entrée.

- Encore toi, L'accueilla Ellie.

- Tu es sûre que cela vaut le coup de risquer ta vie pour lui ?

- Oui.

- Ellie ça ne marchera pas, tôt ou tard tu lâcheras les renseignements dont j'ai besoin.

- Avec un peu de chance je serai morte avant.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'il reste en vie ? Qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? Insista t'il. Cet attachement que tu as pour lui...Je me demande si ce n'est pas de l'amour...Cet amour que tu refuses de m'accorder et que tu sembles prête à lui donner sans réserve...

Il leva le bras et sa main caressa la joue meurtrie d'Ellie par les coups de feu d'Harlock. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Ce n'est pas tant Harlock que ce qu'il représente...Si il choisit de s'allier à la Résistance alors ce système s'écroulera sous ses coups de canons...Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas de le laisser tranquille, tu pourrais choisir une autre voie. Celle-là te conduira à ta perte...C'est en tant qu'amie que je te le dis. Tu peux encore tout arrêter.

- Quand il viendra pour te récupérer, je le capturerai et je le tuerai devant toi et peut-être qu'alors tu comprendras que la Terre et l'humanité resteront sous la coupe de Gaia pour l'éternité.

- Il ne viendra pas.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, il a attaqué Capo en pensant que tu y étais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai très bien choisi mon appât. Peut-être que la vue de son cadavre te rendra plus raisonnable.

Le souverain quitta la pièce, laissant Ellie perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était extrêmement inquiète en sachant que l'Arcadia et son équipage se mettaient en danger pour la sauver. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa vie n'était pas précieuse au point de risquer l'un des derniers espoirs de l'Humanité. Déjà que ce procès absurde avait entaché l'honneur d'Harlock, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne la sauver pour que les journaux se régalent des exploits du capitaine cherchant à faire évader sa complice. Il fallait qu'Harlock comprenne que c'était aussi une guerre d'opinion. Le gouvernement disposait de tous les moyens nécessaires pour le dénigrer auprès de la population et il fallait à tout prix éviter cela.

Strutz entra à nouveau, accompagné de deux soldats

" Dommage pour vous Ellie, vous auriez dû l'écouter. Désormais j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'être sans pitié.

Après son retour dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes Harlock demanda à Toshiro les services de cette base militaire. Ce que trouva l'ordinateur ne fut guère rassurant. la base en surface était immense et celle ci ne représentait qu'un tiers de la base, les deux autres tiers étaient en sous-sol. Il y avait bien un millier d'hommes qui y étaient cantonnés. L'armement dont disposaient les militaires était très important. Des centaines de canon automatiques étaient répartis sur la base et de nombreux vaisseaux de guerre étaient prêts à décoller à la moindre alerte. Ils étaient coincés et Harlock le savaient. Il regardait les images de la base d'un regard sombre...Les militaires étaient en train de la torturer et eux ils étaient bloqués ici à attendre qu'il la tue.

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures, Toshiro capta un message venant du quartier général de Gaia sur Terre. Le chef de Gaia ordonnait le transfert de la prisonnière dans leur service. Strutz répondit qu'il le préparait.

- Elle est encore en vie ! S'esclama Kei soulagée.

- Oui mais dans quel état ? Rappela Yattaran. Capitaine si on arrive à pénétrer dans son vaisseau de transport il faudra emmener le doc avec nous.

Ils virent ensuite grâce au piratage des satellites de surveillance, un grand nombre de soldat se diriger vers le plus grand vaisseau, Deux d'entre eux portaient une civière. L'angle du satellite n'étant pas bon ils ne purent voir qui était transporté ainsi. Le vaisseau décolla avec à sa suite pratiquement tous les vaisseaux de la base.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran.

- On va les suivre à bonne distance, ordonna Harlock"

Lorsque le convoi fut suffisamment avancé, les moteurs de l'Arcadia démarrèrent à vitesse lente. Harlock observait la formation, elle était en rang serrée et il semblait impossible de la forcer. Harlock trouva un angle d'attaque. Il posa ses mains sur la barre et se préparait à donner ses ordres mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'arrêtait pas de scruter cette caravane de vaisseaux et il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un piège. Si il choisissait d'attaquer d'après le point qu'il avait repéré, il faudrait agir rapidement avant que tous les vaisseaux ennemis ne se rabattent sur l'Arcadia car le seul moyen d'atteindre le vaisseau qui transportait la civière était de passer au centre. Ce n'était pas impossible, mais peut être que ce petit espace était justement fait pour l'attraper. Harlock le sentait, c'était trop gros, trop évident. Il avait vu les officiers chargés de commander, c'étaient des hauts gradés couverts de médailles, des gens expérimentés qui ne feraient pas ce genre d'erreur. De plus il n'avait pas vu qui était dans la civière. Ellie pouvait très bien être ailleurs au cas où leur plan raterait et qu'ils aient encore besoin de leur appât. Sylvidra l'avait longtemps fait courir à la recherche de Mayu et il avait passé des semaines avant d'arriver à la récupérer. Cette partie de cache-cache l'avait fortement exaspéré.

- On retourne à la base ! Ordonna t'il. Il faut faire vite. Ellie n'est pas dans ce vaisseau

Harlock tourna la barre à 180 degrés et ils repartirent en direction de la base. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où un autre vaisseau, plus petit que les autres décollait. Il prit une voie secondaire pour se rendre sur la Terre.

" J'avais vu juste », Pensa Harlock.

Harlock le prit en filature et attendit qu'il fût à bonne distance de la base avant d'intervenir. Il fit sauter en premier les antennes de communication, puis les moteurs. Il fallait agir vite avant que les autres vaisseaux ne se rendent compte de l'échec de leur plan et ne partent à sa poursuite. L'Acardia accosta le vaisseau et envoya plusieurs passerelles qui se fixèrent aux différents sas d'entrée. Il ordonna à tous ses hommes de passer à l'abordage. Il prit la tête de l'attaque et s'engouffra dans le vaisseau. Il y avait que quelques soldats à bord qui ne réussirent pas à contenir l'assaut des pirates. Harlock se rendit à la timonerie et trouva le général Strutz avec deux autres gradés.

- Où est Ellie Zone ?

- Elle n'est pas à bord, voyons elle est dans l'autre convoi milit...Tenta Strutz mais en voyant le regard glacé du capitaine il ne put terminer sa phrase et se mit à trembler.

Harlock, rien qu'en croisant le regard du militaire sentit que celui-ci lui mentait.

- Vous me les gardez sous surveillance ! Ordonna-t-il en désignant plusieurs membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia Doc, Kei vous venez avec moi !

Il commença à fouiller le vaisseau et il trouva l'infirmerie. Quand il entra dans celle-ci avec ses compagnons il trouva Ellie avec une infirmière à son chevet. Elle était dans un état catastrophique. Elle avait des traces de brûlure liées à l'électrisation. La jeune femme avait été frappée, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et d'entailles. Elle avait les pommettes fracturées. Son corps était couvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes et plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassées. Harlock était horrifié. Il ne pensait pas qu'un être humain puisse s'acharner ainsi sur un autre être humain. Ellie avait été sommairement soignée, juste de quoi la garder en vie. Le doc s'approcha et l'examina.

- Il faut l'emmener capitaine rapidement mais sans à coup. Ses blessures sont très graves et je ne peux même pas vous garantir qu'elle passera la nuit"

Harlock ne montra aucune émotion mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il quitta l'infirmerie et retourna à la timonerie. Sa colère atteint son paroxysme quand il vit les militaires Il s'approcha des gradés et regarda leur nom sur leur veste. Il reconnut le nom du responsable Strutz. Il dégaina son arme et regarda du bourreau droit dans les yeux. Le lâche se mit à trembler et Harlock l'abattit d'un tir entre les deux yeux. Sa colère n'était pas calmée pour autant mais une pourriture en moins cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Ellie avait bien entendu des tirs et des cris mais elle était comme dans du coton. Elle n'arrivait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avec fracas mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester consciente plus que quelques secondes. A un moment elle avait entendu l'infirmière s'éloigner de son lit mais elle s'évanouit à nouveau. Elle entendait quelqu'un qui l'appelait mais sa voix lui paraissait tellement lointaine qu'Ellie n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre conscience. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux, son corps n'était que souffrance. Le doc vit alors qu'Ellie essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est moi Ellie, le docteur Zero, l'appela t' il doucement, courage...Réveille-toi.

Ellie réussit enfin à ouvrir un de ses yeux, celui qui n'était pas tuméfié. Elle vit le docteur Zero, elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte et elle vit Kei lui sourire. Elle entendit une détonation et quelques secondes plus tard elle vit Harlock passer la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle tourna son regard vers l'infirmière qui s'était soigneusement placé en retrait. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Il fallait qu'Ellie prévienne le docteur Zero. Elle voulait parler mais sa mâchoire la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle bougea légèrement les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait. Le docteur voyant qu'elle voulait lui parler se pencha vers elle et Ellie put enfin délivrer son message.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Kei.

Le docteur tourna vers eux son visage étonné puis il dit :

- Elle m'a dit que l'infirmière était une Mazone...Annonça le docteur surpris.

Harlock se demanda si Ellie délirait à cause de ses blessures mais il vit un léger mouvement de l'infirmière. Celle-ci essayait de prendre l'arme qu'elle cachait dans son dos au niveau de la ceinture. Il dégaina et tira. L'infirmière s'écroula et son corps prit feu. Le corps fut réduit en cendres en quelques secondes par de fortes flammes bleues. Ellie reperdit conscience et même les appels du docteur ne réussirent pas à la reveiller.

Soudain la voix de Yattaran se manifesta dans la radio du capitaine :

- Capitaine, il faut qu'on s'en aille les gros vaisseaux ont pigés, ils arrivent.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça capitaine, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de fuir en emmenant Ellie, proposa le docteur, si vous voulez qu'elle s'en sorte, il ne faudra pas chercher la bagarre avec eux car pendant les batailles vous savez à quel point l'Arcadia peut être secoué et je dois la soigner en priorité.

Harlock acquiesça et donna l'ordre d'évacuation. L'Arcadia partit au maximum de sa vitesse pour éviter le gros des troupes de Mars. Ellie fut emmenée de toute urgence à l'infirmerie.

Harlock dès qu'il eut semé ses poursuivants réduisit la vitesse et prit la direction de Jura.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Mimée**

L'Arcadia ayant poussé ses machines à fond avait un peu trop tiré sur la génératrice. Celle-ci commença à donner des signes de fatigue immédiatement après que les militaires aient abandonné leur poursuite. Les réparations nécessaires étaient importantes et les pièces n'étaient pas disponibles à bord. Celles-ci se trouvaient sur l'îlot. Tout comme lorsqu'Ellie s'était rendue sur la base secrète, ils durent réduire la vitesse de cinquante pour cent. A ce rythme il faudrait à l'Arcadia un mois pour rejoindre l'îlot qui stationnait dans la périphérie de Jura. Cette situation permettrait à leur blessée de recouvrer ses forces. Lors de la fuite, le docteur passa des heures à la soigner sans être sûr de pouvoir la sauver. Ses bourreaux avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts et le docteur craignait même qu'Ellie finisse par avoir des séquelles.

Une fois la direction donnée, Harlock se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il regarda le docteur la soigner. Il crut un instant que tout était perdu quand Ellie fit un arrêt cardiaque mais le docteur réussit à faire repartir son coeur. La génératrice étant mal au point, Harlock avait fait baisser les lumières et le chauffage. Il avait fait envoyer le maximum possible d'électricité vers l'infirmerie tout en ménageant la génératrice mais la température restait basse. Lorsqu'Harlock s'approcha d'Ellie, après que le docteur ait placé les derniers bandages, il vit que celle-ci avait la chair de poule.

- Est ce que c'est normal qu'elle tremble comme ça ? S'inquiéta t'il.

- Ce n'est rien, il ne fait pas très chaud et la pauvre est habillée de bandages. Je ne peux pas la bouger pour lui mettre un vêtement et on n'a pas de couverture. Donc, elle est condamnée à avoir un peu froid.

- Je vois.

Harlock dégrafa sa cape et recouvra Ellie avec. Il se sentait responsable de la situation. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour l'Arcadia et voilà dans quel état elle avait fini.

- Comment a-t-elle su que l'infirmière était une Mazone ? S'étonna le docteur.

- Elle a fait tellement de recherches sur elles qu'elle ne pouvait que la reconnaître.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi une Mazone était infirmière sur ce vaisseau qui plus est sur un vaisseau en partance pour la Terre.

Harlock ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il aurait les réponses à toutes ces questions par Ellie. Il fallait juste être patient.

- Son état de santé ? S'enquit Harlock

- Elle est passée très près de la mort et je me dis que si elle s'est accrochée c'est parce qu'elle nous a vus avant de s'évanouir. J'ai provoqué un coma artificiel pour faciliter son rétablissement. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Je la sortirai du coma dans une quinzaine de jour. Mais je ne peux rien promettre sur le risque de séquelles.

- On arrivera près de Jura dans un mois pour...

Harlock ne finit pas sa phrase mais le docteur avait compris.

- Elle sera peut-être en état pour y assister. Il serait normal qu'elle y soit, c'est un membre de l'Arcadia désormais - lui affirma le docteur en souriant.

Une fois que les militaires eurent compris qu'ils ne rattraperaient pas leur proie, ils commencèrent à se concerter pour savoir qui allait annoncer la nouvelle au souverain de Gaia. Ils finirent par tirer à la courte de paille et le perdant se rendit à la salle des communications comme un condamné se rend sur son lieu d'exécution.

La communication établie, il se retrouva face au chef de Gaia dont les yeux brillaient de rage.

- Votre altesse, je suis désolé, Harlock nous a échappé.

- Et Ellie ?

- Il a réussi à la récupérer pendant qu'on l'emmenait sur la Terre.

- Je ne comprends pas. D'après le plan établi, Ellie devait restée à la base.

- Strutz a pensé que vu que Harlock avait gobé l'appât, il pouvait l'emmener - répondit l'officier trop content de pouvoir faire retomber la responsabilité sur quelqu'un

- Où est cet imbécile ? S'énerva le souverain dont le ton indiquait une colère grandissante.

- D'après les témoins, Harlock l'a abattu après avoir vu l'état d'Ellie Zone.

- Est-ce que vous savez s'il a réussi à obtenir des informations d'elle.

- Aucune votre altesse.

- Aucune ? S'étonna le souverain dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait pu résister à un tel traitement. Soit elle ne savait rien soit elle en savait trop.

- C'est une femme très courageuse...Lui confirma l'officier.

- Savez-vous quelle direction a pris l'Arcadia?

- Non votre altesse, je suis désolé.

Le souverain coupa la communication.

- Cette bande d'imbéciles a échoué à mettre en place un plan aussi simple...Et Harlock l'a récupéré -pensait-il.

La colère montait en lui et sa rage explosa. Il attrapa le système de communication et le fracassa contre le mur. La femme qu'il aimait était entre les mains d' Harlock et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tôt ou tard Ellie lui dirait la vérité et tout le secret de Gaia volerait alors en éclat.

Ellie se sentait bien. Cela faisait très longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle avait eu très froid au début mais là, elle était bien au chaud. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Cela aurait pu durer une éternité que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Le docteur faisait des bilans journaliers complets de la jeune femme pour voir l'évolution de son état qu'il envoyait au capitaine pour le tenir informé de son état de santé. Celle ci s'améliorait et le coma soulageait son organisme qui se concentrait sur la guérison de ses blessures. Au bout de quinze jours voyant que la situation s'était nettement améliorée le docteur décida de la sortir progressivement du coma.

Les membres de l'Arcadia venaient la voir à tour de rôle mais le réveil tardait à venir. Harlock se rendait régulièrement à son chevet pour demander des nouvelles au docteur Zéromais surtout pour constater de lui même la situation, car il avait des dizaines de questions à poser à Ellie. Il vit les paupières de la jeune femme commencer à bouger.

- Docteur, on dirait qu'elle émerge enfin – annonça t'il à Zero.

- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, elle risque d'avoir du mal à répondre à vos questions. Elle est encore très faible et elle pourrait s'éveiller que quelques minutes.

Ellie ouvrit doucement les paupières, elle était un peu dans le coton. Elle vit d'abord le docteur puis Harlock. Son coeur se serra. Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard?

- Ellie ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Harlock en s'approchant du lit.

- Oui. Articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que Strutz t'a demandé ?

- Des renseignements sur vous et sur l'Arcadia... Le renseigna t-elle la gorge sèche. Je pourrai avoir un peu d'eau ?

Le docteur lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une paille qu'il tint tout le temps qu'Ellie avait besoin pour boire.

- Je ne leur ai rien dit. Je n'allais pas laisser ces salauds atteindre l'Arcadia. Ajouta t'elle enfin désaltéré.

Ellie se sentait fatiguée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée.

- Ellie ? Appela Harlock.

Pour toute réponse, Ellie dégagea son bras droit de sous la cape du capitaine qui lui servait de couverture et lui caressa la joue.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal...Affirma t-elle en pleurant. Et je sens que si je vous dis tout ce que je sais, je vais encore vous en faire.

Elle s'évanouit et son bras retomba sur la cape. Le médecin le replaça sous celle-ci.

- Les anti-douleurs que je lui donne doivent la perturber un petit peu, capitaine. Il va falloir attendre.

Deux jours plus tard Ellie arriva à rester éveillée et le médecin accorda le droit de visite. Elle reçut la visite de Kei, de Yattaran et de beaucoup d'autres membres de l'équipage. Sa guérison se passait relativement bien vu tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de Jura, elle pouvait marcher à l'aide d'une canne. Elle eut l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie et Ellie se réinstalla dans sa cabine. Quand elle apprit par madame Mazu qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la planète de Mimée, elle voulut la voir et alla à la timonerie. Harlock la regarda s'avancer dans la salle de commandement. Elle marchait difficilement mais elle tenait debout. Le capitaine eut un léger sourire de contentement.

- Cette femme ne se laisse pas abattre facilement - pensa-t-il

Puis son regard se tourna vers la planète de Mimée et le coeur d'Harlock se serra. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la barre. Arrivé près d'elle, il y posa fermement ses mains et ordonna la descente. Il fallait en finir au plus vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis et qu'il choisse d'enterrer Mimée sur l'îlot. L'Arcadia amorça sa descente et Ellie put admirer les forêts et les rivières de la planète. Harlock posa le vaisseau dans une vaste clairière puis il descendit dans le hangar pour dire un dernier adieu à Mimée. Ellie le regarda s'éloigner puis elle entendit Kei lui proposer :

- Ca te dit de prendre un peu l'air ?

- Oh que oui ! Accepta Ellie avec un grand sourire.

Ellie se dirigea vers la sortie et kei lui emboîta le pas en adaptant sa vitesse de marche à celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, malgré la fatigue, n'avait qu'une envie : respirer un bon bol d'air et oublier un peu les problèmes qui la préoccupaient. Elle savait qu'à un moment donné il faudrait qu'elle ait une longue conversation avec Harlock mais elle voulait que ce soit le plus tard possible. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser l'échéance éternellement mais pour le moment il fallait attendre. Harlock était en plein deuil, il fallait qu'il se remette un peu avant d'être plongé dans la situation actuelle.

Ellie, quand elle fut enfin à l'extérieur du vaisseau, prit de longues inspirations et admira la beauté des lieux. Toute la planète était couverte de verdure et il y avait des fleurs partout. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à s'avancer dans la clairière quand Ellie s'arrêta; elle avait vu des mouvements dans la forêt. Elle vit soudain un homme se diriger vers elles. Il avait les yeux dorés comme Mimée. Ellie tourna un regard éberlué vers Kei.

- Je ne comprends, je croyais que Mimée était la dernière de son peuple ? S'étonna t'elle en posant un regard interrogateur sur Kei, puis quand elle vit le regard triste de celle-ci, elle regarda à nouveau le nouvel arrivant.

Quand celui-ci arriva près d'elles, il demanda :

- Il est mort ?

- Qui ? Demanda Ellie.

- Harlock, j'espère que vous êtes venu m'annoncer que ce chien est mort !

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interoogea Ellie, secouée par un tel accueil.

- Je suis le mari de Mimée.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Ellie incrédule. Là je comprends plus, Kei. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kei ne répondit pas. La question était légitime mais pour tout expliquer elle ne saurait pas trop par où commencer. Aussi, elle ne répondit pas.

- Dans le livre de bord, il était indiqué que Mimée était la dernière survivante de sa civilisation.

- C'est ce qu'on croyait tous...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Insista l'homme dont le ton était plein de haine.

- On vous ramène Mimée. Elle voulait être inhumée sur Jura.

Ellie essayait de reconstituer le puzzle. Harlock avait donc une liaison avec une femme mariée. C'était incompréhensible, elle ne le voyait pas agir comme cela.

- Très bien. Remettez-moi son corps et allez-vous en ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Pas question. Mimée faisait partie de l'Arcadia ! Nous voulons être là pour lui dire adieu ! Insista Kei.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de supporter la présence de cet immonde salopard !

Une vague de lumière commença à se dégager de l'homme et Ellie, inquiète commença à reculer. Kei, habituée de voir Pline agir ainsi ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne plierait pas face à ses exigences. Il arrêta enfin de la menacer et repartit vers la forêt.

Ellie, quelque peu secouée tremblait un peu.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à çà. La situation est un peu compliquée.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harlock a eu une liaison avec une femme mariée ?

- Tu es folle ! Jamais il ne ferait ça! Hurla Kei, puis voyant qu'Ellie tremblait : Viens, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre- se radoucit-elle.

Sur le chemin Ellie pensa à une question qui la travaillait depuis l'autopsie de Mimée.

- Dîtes-moi Kei, quand ma collègue a étudié l'ADN de Mimée, elle a appris que celle-ci était morte à un âge très avancé.

-La durée de vie moyenne d'un habitant de Jura est de 300 ans environ.

- Mais Pline, il ne devrait pas être mort lui aussi ?

- Non, quand il a connu Mimée il n'avait que cent ans. La différence d'âge entre les gens sur cette planète n'a aucune importance. Pline était beaucoup plus jeune que Mimée et cela ne l'a pas empêché de l'aimer.

Une fois arrivée dans le vaisseau, Ellie retourna à sa cabine se reposer un petit peu.

Harlock resta avec Mimée jusqu'au soir, puis il sortit respirer le doux air de Jura. Il vit quelques minutes plus tard un groupe de six personnes s'approcher de lui. Il les observa, il y avait quatre hommes et deux femmes. L'une d'entre elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mimée et Harlock comprit qu'il s'agissait des enfants de la jurassienne. Arrivés près de lui, ils n'osèrent pas parler mais Harlock savait ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Suivez-moi, leur proposa-t-il.

Il reprit la direction de son vaisseau. Les membres du groupe se consultèrent du regard, puis ils suivirent Harlock qui les mena jusqu'au corps de leur mère. En les regardant prier devant son cercueil, il se rappela de la difficile décision qu'il avait prise presque 112 ans plus tôt.

En 2990, après qu'il ait battu les Noo, Harlock avait repris sa vie de pirate auprès de ses compagnons. Aucun d'entre eux ne se rendit vraiment compte à quel point cette bataille l'avait éprouvé. Les douces mélodies de Mimée n'apaisait plus son âme et celle-ci était de plus en plus inquiète. Après la défaite des Noo, le territoire des Limbes s'était formé sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et Harlock craignait que la vie ne lui réserve une nouvelle bataille. Mimée savait qu'il allait très mal et elle se demandait ce qui pourrait apaiser le coeur du capitaine. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était immense et elle regrettait qu'il ne puisse se réaliser complètement. La morphologie humaine et celle des habitants de Jura ne correspondaient pas et leurs ADN n'étaient absolument pas compatibles. Mimée ne pouvait s'unir à Harlock que par la fusion de leur esprit et ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants ensemble. Ce fut cette situation qui lui fit regretter de ne pas être humaine. Mimée avait vu Harlock s'occuper de Mayu et il fallait voir son visage irradié de bonheur quand il s'occupait d'elle. Mais il avait du la laisser sur Terre et quand il choisit de disparaître, les dix années où ils restèrent cacher de l'humanité, Mimée vit l'homme qu'elle aimait perdre un peu plus de son humanité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un être froid et sans âme. Elle avait cru que le combat face aux Noo avait ravivé sa flamme intérieure mais cette bataille avait eu de graves conséquences. Harlock ne parlait presque plus et il s'isolait de plus en plus. Un soir alors qu'il retournait à sa cabine il surprit Mimée à regarder des images de Mayu. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait vue, elle diffusa un halo lumineux d'embarras et éteignit l'appareil. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et Mimée inquiète lui posa la question qui la travaillait depuis beaucoup de temps.

- Harlock, est-ce que tu as... déjà envisagé d'avoir des enfants ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Avant, quand Maya était vivante et que vous aviez des projets d'avenir vous n'avez jamais parler d'enfants ?

- Mimée cette question est…

- Je sais mais s'il te plaît, réponds-moi, insista-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Oui, on n'a parlé d'avoir des enfants, avoua-t-il doucement.

- Est-ce que tu en veux encore ?

La question secoua Harlock qui regarda Mimée surpris par cette demande.

- La question ne se pose plus Mimée. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir un enfant

- Il y a Kei. Elle t'aime.

- Je ne te suis plus. Tu veux que je fasse un enfant avec Kei ? S'étonna t il.

Il commençait à se demander si Mimée n'avait pas perdue la tête.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu supporterais de me partager avec elle ?

Mimée, rien qu'en pensant à cette situation, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mimée, je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi as-tu pensé à une telle chose ?

- Tu étais si heureux quand tu t'occupais de Mayu...

Harlock la serra contre lui et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Mimée pleura quelques minutes sur son épaule puis elle le regarda. Elle vit dans le regard du capitaine qu'il avait envie de s'unir à elle et Mimée commença à unir son esprit à celui de son amant.

Le lendemain elle demanda au capitaine si l'Arcadia pouvait faire une halte sur Jura. Harlock prit la direction de la Harpe de Georges. Ils arrivèrent deux semaines plus tard. Mimée ne reprit pas la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu et le capitaine pensait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Après avoir posé l'Arcadia ils sortirent avec un module d'exploration suivi par un deuxième module piloté par Yattaran. Ils circulaient sur la petite planète depuis plus d'une heure quand ils arrivèrent à un petit village. Harlock s'arrêta et il regarda surpris les habitants qui étaient de la même espèce que Mimée. Ils descendirent du module et s'approchèrent d'eux. Il devait être une cinquantaine et il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis Pline.

- Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu étais la dernière -dit-il en regardant Mimée.

- Moi aussi. On est pourtant venus souvent sur Jura et on a jamais croisés ces gens, confirma Mimée. Depuis quand êtes-vous sur Jura ?

- Seulement depuis quelques moi, nous avons réussi à fuir quand les plantes ont muté et nous sommes revenus dès qu'elles n'ont plus été dangereuses. Je suis très surpris de voir une jurassienne en compagnie d'humains.

- La capitaine Harlock m'a sauvé la vie et m'a accueilli à bord de l'Arcadia.

Pline s'approcha de Mimée et Harlock s'interposa entre eux deux.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer Mimée.

- Je peux un peu rester avec eux? Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas parlé à un habitant de Jura Je rentrerai un peu plus tard, proposa-t-elle.

Harlock hésita quelques secondes. Il comprenait que Mimée ait besoin de parler un peu avec ces rescapés de Jura aussi accéda-t-il à sa requête. Il lui laissa un des modules et partit avec Yattaran dans le second appareil.

Mimée resta longtemps à discuter avec Pline et elle ne rentra à l'Arcadia qu'à la nuit tombée. Elle passa à la cabine d'Harlock et le trouva endormi. Elle alla se coucher et le lendemain elle demanda au capitaine s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester quelques jours sur sa planète. Harlock accepta mais ce ne fut pas vraiment de gaieté de coeur. Il ordonna à son équipage de s'occuper de la maintenance du vaisseau. Mimée s'absentait tous les jours et pour toute la journée. Le capitaine, un peu inquiet, décida de se rendre au village. Il arrêta le module un peu à l'extérieur du village. Il vit un feu et deux personnes côte à côte qui discutaient. Il reconnut Mimée et quand il vit Pline, ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. Mimée paraissait si heureuse d'être avec cet homme. Harlock, que cette vision blessait, décida de retourner à son vaisseau. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse ni si épanouie. Son coeur lui faisait mal et il alla se coucher sans même passer par la salle de l'ordinateur.

Le lendemain il sortit marcher un peu. Mimée était à nouveau retourner au village. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à détester cette planète. Soudain, il entendit qu'on marchait derrière lui et il s'arrêta. En se retournant, il vit Pline. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques minutes puis Pline commença les hostilités.

- Je voudrai vous parler de Mimée. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je l'aime et je voudrai qu'elle reste sur Jura.

- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie – ricana Harlock.

- Décidément, il ne manque pas de culot celui-là - pensa le capitaine.

- Vous ne pourriez pas un peu cesser de penser à vous mais de penser à elle plutôt ?

Harlock serra le poing. Il était à deux doigts de lui en coller une.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à lui offrir ? Une vie faite d'errance où sa vie sera constamment menacée ! Sa place est ici auprès des siens.

Le regard d'Harlock était rempli de colère.

- Quel sale petit con prétentieux ! Pensa-t-il.

Mais cela n'arrêta Pline.

- Si vous l'aimez, vous la laisserez parmi nous !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision mais à elle ! S'exclama-t-il en colère.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener, je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! Affrima Pline en s'en allant.

Harlock mit sa main sur la crosse de son arme. Il était à un cheveu de le descendre mais il se retint juste à temps. Quand Pline eut complètement disparu il respira longuement pour se calmer. Il savait qu'il avait en parti raison. Mimée avait décidé de rester à bord de l'Arcadia car elle pensait être la dernière habitante de cette planète. Maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, elle pouvait choisir de rester sur Jura et fonder un foyer. Cette pensée lui creva le coeur et il retourna à sa cabine. Mimée rentra plus tôt ce jour-là et elle trouva Harlock perdu dans ses pensées en train de vider une deuxième bouteille d'alcool. Elle pensa qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et s'en alla. Elle savait que quand il réfléchissait il aimait bien être seul pour avoir les idées plus clairs et ne pas être influencé par qui que ce soit. Le coeur du capitaine saignait. Il essayait de trouver le courage de faire ce qui était juste pour Mimée et il se trouva lâche de ne pas être capable de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Une larme d'amertume roula sur sa joue. Mimée avait le droit d'être heureuse, aussi prit-il la décision la plus difficile de sa vie et termina la bouteille. Quand Mimée revint le voir plus tard, il était prêt à lui parler.

- Il faut qu'on parle Mimée. Lui dit-il.

Mimée se doutait un peu de ce dont il voulait parler. Elle appréhendait ce moment mais il fallait qu'ils aient cette discussion. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Est ce que tu l'aimes Mimée ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'es plus la dernière survivante de Jura désormais. Tu dois rester ici. Tu as toute une civilisation à reconstruire et je sais que Pline fera tout pour te rendre heureuse.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser, protesta-t-elle en pleurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et toi et moi nous savons très bien que je ne peux te donner qu'un demi bonheur. Tu dois rester auprès des tiens. Je t'aime Mimée et c'est pour ça que je prends cette décision. Je t'ordonne de rester sur Jura.

Harlock se leva et prit Mimée dans ses bras. Elle pleura longtemps et ils fusionnèrent leur esprit pour la dernière fois. Le lendemain, Mimée fit sa valise et avant de partir passa voir Toshiro :

- J'ai une promesse à te demander Toshiro. Je veux que tu me promettes que si Harlock est en danger tu viendras me chercher.

- Mimée ce serait contraire aux ordres d'Harlock, tu le sais ?

- Je veux que tu me le promettes ! Imposa Mimée en dégageant un halo doré.

- Très bien. Je te le promets. Prends bien soin de toi Mimée.

Harlock la regarda s'éloigner de l'Arcadia et une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans la forêt, il ordonna le décollage.

Une fois que les enfants de Mimée eurent fini de prier devant le cercueil de leur mère, il les raccompagna et une fois arrivé à l'extérieur de l'appareil il vit Pline arriver :

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas vous approcher de cet individu !

- Je t'en prie papa, ne te fâche pas, on voulait juste voir maman. Répondit la fille qui ressemblait le plus à sa mère.

- Rentre immédiatement à la maison Clio. Et vous aussi les enfants ! Ordonna-t-il en désignant les autres.

Une fois que les enfants se furent éloignés :

- La cérémonie aura lieu demain. J'accepte la présence de votre équipage mais pas la vôtre.

Harlock ne répondit pas et retourna à son vaisseau.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Vie privée / vie publique**

Le lendemain, les membres d'équipage se préparèrent à se rendre aux obsèques. Au moment du départ, Ellie ne voyant pas le capitaine les accompagner demanda à Kei ce qui se passait.

- Harlock n'est pas autorisé à y assister, l'informa Kei.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse...

- Mets-toi à la place du mari et tu comprendras, répliqua Kei.

Ellie sourit, elle avait compris où Kei voulait en venir et elle prit sa décision.

- Je reste ici avec lui.

- Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda le convoi s'en aller et se rendit à la cabine du capitaine. Elle le trouva en train de regarder pensivement vers la forêt là où l'équipage était parti.

- Pourquoi n'y es tu pas aller ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Ca me mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout en sachant que vous ne pouviez pas y aller...Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Mimée était mariée.

- Elle n'était pas mariée quand je l'ai connue. Elle s'est mariée deux ans avant qu'on finisse dans les Limbes. Toshiro avait promis à Mimée qu'il viendrait la chercher si j'étais en danger et il a tenu parole. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ellie sortit et laissa Harlock seul. Une fois la cérémonie terminée et l'équipage rentré, l'Arcadia décolla et pénétra dans l'îlot pour faire les réparations nécessaires. Elles prirent une quinzaine de jours et l'Arcadia refait à neuf reprit la direction de l'espace.

Ellie avait obtenue d'Harlock que l'Arcadia fasse un petit arrêt sur la planète neutre où elle avait placé son argent.

Elle emprunta un petit vaisseau à l'Arcadia et se rendit en ville. Harlock avait soigneusement dissimulé le vaisseau dans une zone montagneuse, loin de tout et pendant que l'équipage faisait les réparations et l'entretien d'usage du vaisseau, Ellie avait obtenu le droit de se rendre à la capitale.

Elle se rendit dans le web café et, grâce aux informations fournies par Toshiro, envoya un message à Nynna. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle viendrait la voir la nuit suivante dans la discothèque la plus branchée de la ville. Le videur faisant partie de la Résistance la ferait entrer dans les lieux sans problème.

Ellie s'acheta une tenue de soirée ainsi qu'une nouvelle tablette numérique puis elle retourna à bord de l'Arcadia. Elle se rendit dans la cabine du capitaine. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et le capitaine lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Bonjour capitaine.

- Il me semblait que tu allais en ville pour contacter ton amie, pas pour faire des achats, lui fit-il remarquer.

Ellie s'aperçut qu'elle avait gardé avec elle l'emballage plastique de sa robe.

- Oh ça...Nynna m'a donné rendez-vous dans une discothèque de la ville ce soir.

- Tu y vas pour t'amuser ou pour le problème qui te préoccupe ?

- C'est un endroit qui est bourré de monde, on ne se fera pas repérer, on aura l'air de deux amies venues pour passer une bonne soirée en ville. Ce qui fait que l'on pourra échanger des infos sans être remarquées par les autorités. On n'a toujours pas été repérés ?

- Bien sûr que non, ils sont toujours persuadés que nous avons fui quelque part dans l'univers. Nous repartirons dans la nuit...

- Très bien...Je peux y aller alors ?

- Quoi, tu me demandes la permission d'aller t'amuser avec ta copine ? Ricana Harlock.

- En quelque sorte...Avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Dès qu'on sera prêts à partir je viendrai te chercher...

- Pourquoi vous embêter ?...Vous n'avez qu'à envoyer Kei.

- Je préfère que les membres d'équipage se tiennent prêts à décoller immédiatement. C'est moi qui viendrai te chercher, ce n'est pas discutable. Ordonna t-il pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Ellie quitta la cabine du capitaine et alla déposer sa robe dans la sienne. Elle alla ensuite aider un peu Mazu mais elle s'épuisait vite car ses blessures étaient lentes à se cicatriser et son organisme avait du mal à se remettre des traumatismes qu'il avait subis.

Le soir, elle se prépara et fut déposée par Kei à la discothèque. Le lieu devait être très à la mode car il y avait une importante colonne de personnes qui attendaient devant l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers le videur et lui donna le mot de passe. Celui-ci la fit entrer.

Ellie eut du mal à se faire au manque de lumière de l'endroit. Il y avait des jets lumineux colorés de toute part, la musique était extrêmement forte et elle se demanda si elle arriverait à supporter tant de bruits. Il y avait au fond de la salle à gauche un grand bar où on proposait des boissons qui saoulaient comme les alcools d'autrefois sauf qu'elles étaient à base de plantes. Il y avait des tables disséminées sur le pourtour de la pièce. Ellie vit une table de libre et alla s'y installer. Elle regarda l'heure, elle était un peu en avance. Elle alla se chercher un verre au bar puis se réinstalla. Elle vit arriver au loin Nynna et Ryo et leur fit un signe de la main. Lorsque Nynna la vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent.

- Ce que je suis contente de te voir. Lui dit Nynna. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je ne te dis pas comme j'étais soulagée qu'Harlock ait décidé de t'aider à t'échapper.

- Comment se sont passés les contacts avec Harlock? Je sais que tu l'as prévenu que les flics étaient à ma recherche.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est le champion de l'amabilité. Lança Ryo.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir. La vie lui en a fait baver et il se montre prudent avec les gens.

- Prudent ? Ricana Nynna. C'est un bel enfoiré oui !

- Ouh là, j'en conclus qu'il s'est encore plus mal comporté avec toi qu'avec moi. S'attrista Ellie. En tout cas, je vous remercie, Ryo, d'avoir caché Nynna.

- Si vous voulez je peux vous cacher vous aussi. Lui proposa ce dernier.

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais il vaut mieux que je reste à bord de l'Arcadia.

- Harlock n'est pas trop dur avec vous ? S'inquiéta Ryo.

- Disons qu'il est fidèle à lui-même. Avoua Ellie embarrassée.

- En gros, chiant, pas aimable... Commenta Nynna. Bon. Arrêtons de penser à ce coincé et occupons-nous de nos affaires - proposa-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Est ce que tu lui as dit ce que tu sais ?

- Euh...En fait je n'ai pas osé. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

- Tu sais qu'il l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre voire même plus vite que ce que tu penses...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Disons que la vie privée de ton capitaine n'est plus tant que ça un secret... Annonça Nynna en souriant...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il a essayé avec toi... ? Demanda Nynna à Ellie puis, voyant que celle-ci ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle précisa sa pensée - Il t'a pas fait des avances ?

- Des avances ? Harlock ? Il est bien trop classe pour ça ! S'exclama Ellie choquée.

- Ce que tu es naïve, Plaisanta Nynna en riant. Ton précieux capitaine, c'est un chaud et il commence à avoir une belle réputation, que ce soit sur les différentes chaînes de télé ou sur le Web...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ellie qui ne comprenait pas de quoi Nynna voulait parler.

- Euh Nynna, on peut peut-être attendre avant de lui parler de ça, proposa Ryo.

- Non. Il faut qu'elle soit mise en garde par rapport à ce lubrique individu. Assura Nynna en souriant.

- Ecoute Nynna, à mon avis c'est juste le gouvernement qui veut le discréditer.

- Oui c'est ce que je croyais moi aussi jusqu'à que je fasse authentifier la vidéo.

- La vidéo ?

- Oui, celle de Harlock et de Sylvidra.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Ellie éberluée.

Nynna sortit sa tablette numérique de son sac, sélectionna la vidéo en question et tendit la tablette à Ellie. La vidéo montrait Harlock en pleine relation intime avec la reine des Mazones.

- Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Ellie catastrophée.

- Je l'ai visionnée en entier. Le capitaine est très doué et il est champion toute catégorie pour la durée et la taille de l'engin...En plus il sait très bien s'en servir.

- C'est une catastrophe.

- Ca, on peut vous le confirmer - annonça Ryo. La télévision qui a diffusé des extraits a bien précisé que la femme était la reine des Mazones et que donc, il couchait avec l'ennemi.

- Il n'a pas quitté l'Arcadia depuis qu'il a été sorti de son caisson ! S'exclama Ellie. Cette vidéo doit dater d'avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans le trou noir.

- Tu peux le prouver ? Insinua Nynna. Nous savons tous les trois qu'elle date d'avant son errance dans le trou noir mais regarde bien. Sur cette vidéo il a 42 ans...

- Et même s'il a dormi 110 années, il a toujours 42 ans. Termina Ellie.

- T'as tout compris, on pourrait jurer que ça a été filmé hier, et le gouvernement s'est empressé d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'Harlock couche avec Sylvidra et qu'il va l'aider à conquérir la Terre..

- C'est bien joué...Il est un peu plus discrédité comme ça.

- Il faut que tu lui dises tout ce que tu sais Ellie et il va falloir lui parler de ça aussi - lui dit Nynna en montrant la tablette. Il faut vérifier dans quel camp il est.

- Je n'oserai jamais lui en parler.

- Ellie si on en est là c'est qu'il a fait preuve d'un vrai manque de discernement il y a 110 ans. Il faut régler ça.

Ellie prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus trop le choix.

- En tout cas, il est torride ce mec. Commenta Nynna en repassant la vidéo.

- Mais tu n'as pas honte. Coupe ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Ellie en essayant de lui prendre la tablette.

Ryo riait en voyant Ellie essayer vainement de récupérer la tablette pour l'arrêter. Voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle laissa tomber.

- Tu veux que je te l'envoie sur ta nouvelle tablette ? Lui proposa Nynna.

Ellie rougit comme une tomate et baissa les yeux.

- Ca pourrait faire ton éducation... C'est bizarre, ce mec a l'air si coincé de prime à bord, mais une fois au lit c'est un tout autre homme - commenta Nynna en riant. En tout cas la reine Sylvidra s'éclate avec lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Peut-être qu'elle simule, répliqua Ryo vexé.

- Voyons Ryo, je suis une femme et je sais ce que ça donne quand on simule. Là, elle simule pas - affirma Nynna en riant - Dis Ellie, t'as pas envie d'y goûter au torride capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant la vidéo sous les yeux d'Ellie.

Celle-ci rougit un peu plus.

- Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face. Pensa Ellie.

- Il connaît de ces trucs. Il sait prendre soin de sa partenaire - continua Nynna pour asticoter Ellie- regarde c'est fou, pourtant j'ai pratiqué et j'apprends encore des trucs. Dit-elle à Ryo en lui mettant le film sous les yeux.

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle est souple Sylvidra - commenta Ryo. Puis en désignant Ellie il demanda à Nynna - tu crois qu'elle peut rougir encore plus ?

Ellie, en effet, avait viré au rouge carmin.

- En tout cas Ellie, tu sais les choisir, c'est une vrai bombe sexuelle ce mec... Affirma t' elle en tapotant la main gauche d'Ellie.

Au moment où elle disait ses mots, elle vit le capitaine entrer dans la salle. Nynna était une connaisseuse en matière d'hommes et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard gourmand sur le nouvel arrivant même si ce ne fut qu'un court instant d'égarement.

- Ellie, ton prince charmant est arrivé. Annonça-t-elle à Ellie.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! - s'exclama Ellie confuse- Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça, je pourrai plus le regarder en face.

Harlock s'approcha du petit groupe. Il ne s'aperçut pas des regards insistants de la gente féminine présente dans la salle ni les regards limite haineux des cavaliers de ces dames. Lorsqu'il fut près du groupe, il vit qu'Ellie était rouge écrevisse. Par réflexe il retira un gant et mit la main sur le front de la jeune femme. Les blessures l'avaient suffisamment affaiblie au point qu'elle aurait pu attraper un virus. Ellie, à ce contact, rougit encore plus comme si cela pouvait être possible.

- Elle a de la fièvre. Annonça Harlock.

- Non sans rire ! – s'exclama Nynna en pouffant de rire puis en se calmant elle dit au capitaine- C'est sûrement la boisson.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? L'interrogea-t-il en saisissant le verre et en le reniflant. Ca sent bizarre. C'est vous qui lui avez donné ça ? Les soupçonna-til.

- Non c'est elle, rétorqua Nynna tout en égarant encore son regard sur le corps du capitaine. Elle ne supporte pas bien ce genre de boisson.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Des plantes... Expliqua Ryo.

- Pas d'alcool ?

- Non l'alcool est interdit mais c'est tout aussi efficace. Affirma Nynna.

Ellie n'osait pas lever la tête tellement elle avait honte. Il prit le verre et but une gorgée. Le goût était légèrement sucré et pas désagréable mais aux yeux du capitaine cela ne pourrait pas remplacer une bonne bouteille d'alcool.

- Tu ne finis pas ton verre ? Demanda Nynna à Ellie.

- Vous voulez l'achever ! Je ne vais pas la porter jusqu'au vaisseau. On y va Ellie.

Le capitaine après avoir goûté la mystérieuse boisson ne comprenait pas comment celle-ci avait pu mettre Ellie dans un tel état. Tout à coup, une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha du capitaine.

- Je sens qu'on va rire. Murmura Nynna à Ryo.

Puis elle fit un clin d'oeil à Ellie qui avait levé la tête mais qui n'avait pas encore le courage de se retourner.

- Bonsoir beau brun, ça te dit de venir passer une soirée sympa avec une jolie fille? Dit-elle en caressant le dos du capitaine.

Harlock se retourna et vit une belle et grande fille à la poitrine opulmente. Elle portait une robe longue très moulante. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et son regard bleu brillait de convoitise.

- Vous ne croyez pas que je suis un peu trop vieux pour vous ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Affirma-t-elle en posant les mains sur le torse du capitaine.

Celui-ci lui prit les bras et la repoussa doucement puis dit à Ellie:

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Debout, on rentre ! Ordonna le capitaine en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle ci se leva et la dragueuse revint à la charge.

- Je vois, on est farouche...Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas là ton petit boudin. Tu sais, je suis d'excellente compagnie.

Harlock soupira. Il ne comprenait pas les femmes de cette époque. Elles s'amusaient à draguer un gars que les médias avaient qualifié de pirate sanguinaire. Puis il vit le regard de l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme. Son regard croisa le sien et celui-ci baissa la tête en tremblant un peu. Il ne répondit pas à la femme et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Ellie à sa suite.

- Quel con ce mec ! S'exclama la jeune femme qui avait essayé de le séduire.

Nynna et Ryo regardèrent Ellie s'en aller puis Nynna arrêta son ami.

- Ellie attends, je vais te transférer la vidéo avant que tu ne partes.

Nynna se leva et avec un sourire complice à Ellie, prit la tablette celle-ci et transféra grâce au câble de communication la fameuse vidéo.

- Ca te tiendra compagnie le soir quand tu seras toute seule dans ton lit et qui sait peut-être que tu feras le grand saut.

Puis elle remit la tablette à sa place. Ellie horriblement gênée, détourna la tête et rougit un peu plus. Harlock trouva la situation bizarre mais ne dit rien. De toute façon il ne comprenait rien aux femmes de cette époque.

- Je vous la confie capitaine. Prenez en grand soin.

Et après un ultime clin d'oeil à son amie, repartit s'asseoir à côté de Ryo.

Harlock et Ellie sortirent de la discothèque et se dirigèrent vers le mini vaisseau de transport quand Harlock entendit plusieurs sifflements qui ne cachaient rien des intentions lubriques de celles qui les émettaient. Harlock se retourna et vit un groupe de cinq femmes en tenue de soirée très près du corps.

- Salut la bombe sexuelle, ça te dit de passer une soirée coquine avec nous ? Proposa l'une d'entre elle.

Harlock se contenta de reprendre sa route en se disant que cette époque était vraiment très bizarre. Il monta sur l'appareil accompagné d'Ellie et ils repartirent en direction de l'Arcadia.

Arrivé à bord il força Ellie à aller voir le docteur qui mit une compresse froide sur le front de celle-ci.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Harlock qui commençait à trouver Ellie de constitution fragile.

- Eh ben, pour tout vous dire, je suis bien embarrassé car ce n'est pas une fièvre liée à un virus. Commença le docteur en se grattant la tête.

- Est ce que cela peut être lié à ce qu'elle a bu?

- Non je dirai que c'est plutôt lié à un état émotionnel intense...

Harlock fit alors le lien avec la vidéo transférée. Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et fit signe au docteur de le suivre. Quand ils furent assez éloignés il dit tout bas au praticien :

- Je l'ai vue rougir quand sa collègue lui a envoyé une vidéo sur sa tablette même si elle a essayé de le cacher...

- Quel genre de vidéo ?

- D'après vous ? Quel genre de vidéo peut faire rougir comme ça...Répondit le capitaine tout en sous-entendus.

- Oh ce genre de vidéo...C'est juste de l'embarras. Je vais lui dire d'aller se reposer. Vous voulez récupérer la tablette pour vérifier ?

- Non tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai trente-huit hommes à bord. Celle-là, il va falloir la surveiller de près...

- Oh capitaine ! Ellie n'est pas ce genre de femme...

Harlock sortit sans regarder et Ellie et le docteur un peu gêné s'approcha d'Ellie.

- Je peux m'en aller ? Demanda t elle, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, allez vous reposer. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil il n'y paraîtra plus.

Ellie se rendit directement à sa chambre. Elle n'osa pas aller à la timonerie de crainte, en apercevant le capitaine, d'avoir une nouvelle poussée de fièvre embarrassante. A quoi avait donc pensé Nynna pour lui avoir montré cela et ensuite l'inciter à mettre le capitaine dans son lit.

- Quelle bonne blague - pensait-elle allongée sur le lit - je n'intéresse pas le capitaine...Mon Dieu, comment je vais faire pour lui parler de tout ça. Je vais rougir comme une tomate et je n'arriverai même pas à prononcer une phrase sans balbutier...

Ellie n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux, compta les moutons puis elle essaya de se relaxer mais rien n'y fit.

- Quelle vacherie ! Songea-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau dans son lit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sur son bureau le sac à main qui contenait la tablette. Ellie rougit à nouveau en pensant à la vidéo. Elle se leva fermement décider à l'effacer mais elle se ravisa. Si elle voulait prouver ses dires, celle ci était la seule preuve dont elle disposait. Elle s'assit sur son lit et son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Manquait plus que ça, voilà qu'elle était prise d'une fringale. Elle mit ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre puis elle sortit.

Elle alla sans faire de bruits aux cuisines de l'Arcadia. Madame Mazu était couchée et le reste de l'équipage s'occupait du voyage de l'Arcadia. En théorie il n'y avait aucun risque de croiser qui que ce soit dans les cuisines Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et elle trouva, des fraises, de la crème chantilly et du fromage blanc. Elle se prépara une coupe de fromage blanc avec des rondelles de fraises saupoudrées d'un peu de sucre de canne le tout recouvert de crème chantilly. Elle s'installa dans la salle et commença à manger son dessert. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni le capitaine entrer dans la pièce, elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur sa coupe. Harlock s'assit en face d'elle et en voyant un bout de la cape du capitaine elle faillit s'étouffer avec une fraise couronnée de chantilly.

- Fringale en pleine nuit ? Ironisa le capitaine.

Ellie ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée, horriblement gênée de la situation.

Harlock, après le petit incident, avait demandé à Toshiro de surveiller les déplacements d'Ellie et le capitaine informé de ses mouvements avait décidé de la rejoindre pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu as pu discuter avec Nynna de la situation ? Demanda-t-il et voyant qu'Ellie gardait le regard plongé dans sa coupe, il attrapa le pied de celle-ci et la tira vers lui.

Il attrapa la cuillère de la jeune femme et commença à piocher joyeusement dans le dessert.

- Si vous en voulez, je peux vous en préparer un. Finit-elle par proposer tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux baissés Ellie ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit et en croisant son regard soupçonneux vira à nouveau à l'écarlate. Puis elle commença à se lever.

- Je vais aller me recoucher, je crois que cela vaut mieux.

- Assieds-toi ! Ordonna le capitaine dont le ton indiquait qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir.

Ellie se rassit et baissa à nouveau le regard. Harlock se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant cette soirée pour qu'elle soit aussi gênée.

- Il parle de quoi le film que Nynna t'a transféré ? Lève le regard c'est agaçant à la longue, ordonna t'il en la fixant du regard.

Ellie leva la tête mais essaya de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur du capitaine. Manquait plus que ça. Elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant mais le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Ellie, cesse de détourner le regard, j'ai horreur des gens qui ne jouent pas franc jeu ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et tout ce qu'elle avait vu du film lui revint mémoire et elle rougit à nouveau.

- Le retour de l'écrevisse... Je veux voir ce film Ellie, il m'intrigue.

- On a le temps vous savez, pourquoi pas demain ? On pourrait juste discuter tranquillement. Osa Ellie de plus en plus embarrassée par la situation.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de tes appétits ? Se moqua Harlock.

En entendant cette phrase Ellie rougit de plus belle alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer. En la voyant rougir Harlock en conclut qu'il avait vu juste.

- Vous voulez parler des fraises ? Demanda Ellie pour détourner la conversation en espérant que le capitaine ne ferait pas preuve d'obstination.

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle se fout de ma gueule. Pensa-t-il.

- Je parle de ce fameux film. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient ? Bluffa Harlock.

Ellie le regarda éberluée, elle n'en revenait pas, il savait déjà. Il n'avait quand même pas fouillé dans sa chambre et vérifié la tablette.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'en verrais un.

- Vous n'êtes pas choqué ?

- Que tu le regardes ? Non.

- Mais...

- Ecoute si ce film te plait, cela ne me regarde pas tant que tu n'ébruites pas que tu l'as sur ta tablette.

Ellie allait de surprise en surprise.

- Vous savez beaucoup de gens l'ont vu.

- Et alors ?

- Je pensais que vous seriez gêné.

- Tu crois que je me soucie que les gens regardent des films X ! Je m'en fiche tant que mon équipage ne s'en repaît pas toute la journée. Et puis, je ne suis pas si coincé que ça. Répliqua-t-il un peu agaçé.

Ellie comprit qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'onde puis elle réalisa que le capitaine la prenait pour une amatrice de ce genre de production et elle s'énerva.

- Vous êtes un vrai porc ! Cria-t-elle. De quel droit vous me jugez ! Attendez de le voir ce film on verra si vous aurez encore la grande gueule après l'avoir vu !

Ellie était pâle de rage. Son regard lançait des éclairs. Harlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait autant en colère, il se montrait plutôt conciliant avec elle. Ellie était à deux doigts de le frapper et le capitaine s'en était aperçu. Il s'attendait à prendre une gifle qui ne vint pas même s'il l'aurait arrêtée avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

- Je vais aller me coucher, ne vous en déplaise. Demain, on aura une longue discussion. Ellie sortit en claquant la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait mise dans une colère noire et elle se promit de lui river son clou le lendemain. Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait.

- Décidément je ne comprends rien aux femmes de cette époque - pensa-t-il. Je me suis montré le plus aimable possible et j'ai failli me prendre une gifle.

Il finit le dessert et retourna à la timonerie tout en se disant qu'il règlerait le problème avec Ellie le lendemain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Ellie**

Ellie n'avait pas beaucoup dormi lorsque l'appel tonitruant de Mazu pour le petit déjeuner la réveilla. Ellle avait envie de rester sous la couette mais elle devait respecter le règlement.

Elle se leva, prit sa douche et alla à la cantine de l'Arcadia. Elle demanda à Mazu, à la place de son chocolat habituel, un café bien serré pour être bien réveillée une fois qu'elle irait affronter le capitaine. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle regrettait de l'avoir engueulé la nuit d'avant mais il l'avait poussée à bout. Avec cet incident il y avait une chose qu'Ellie avait compris sur le capitaine, c'était qu'il manquait de tact et qu'il ne comprenait pas les femmes.

- Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs - pensa Ellie- et pourtant d'après ce que j'ai vu dans le film il sait exactement donner à une femme ce qu'elle attend.

A peine cette idée lui eut traversé l'esprit qu'Ellie rougit à nouveau. Elle se disait qu'elle allait être très mal barrée pour ce qui était de lui parler de la vidéo. Elle décida d'en parler en dernier.

- Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Songea-t-elle, en rougissant de plus belle...Cependant je me demande quelle tête il va faire ? Surpris ? En pétard ?... Bah on verra bien.

Harlock comme à son habitude resta toute la matinée à la timonerie puis en début d'après-midi il alla à sa cabine.

Pour Harlock il était temps qu'Ellie s'explique. Aussi lança-t-il au micro :

- Ellie Zone dans ma cabine, tout de suite !

Ellie, en entendant cela, sentit que le moment était venu mais elle reçut aussi un appel discret deToshiro lui demandant de passer le voir avant. Elle alla dans la salle de l'ordinateur où elle trouva Toshiro beaucoup plus agité que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Toshiro ? S'inquièta Ellie.

- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème. En fouillant dans les journaux j'ai appris que le gouvernement faisait circuler l'information comme quoi Harlock avait eu une liaison avec Sylvidra.

- Oui je sais, bluffa Ellie. Mais vous savez ce sont des racontars pour le salir. N'est ce pas Toshiro ?

- C'est un peu compliqué...

- Il a couché ou pas ?

- Tu pourrais être un peu moins crue... Oui, - avoua faiblement Toshiro. Mais ce n'est pas ce que les journaux en disent, tu me crois ? Supplia-t-il.

Ellie fut surprise du ton de Toshiro, visiblement il y avait quelque chose de caché dans tout cela.

- Vous savez qu'il y une vidéo en ligne ? S'enquit Ellie.

- Oh non pas ça...

- Tu sais, il n'a pas avoir honte de sa performance car quand il est venu me récupérer hier soir à la discothèque il s'est fait beaucoup draguer et je crois que cette vidéo n'est pas étrangère à toutes ces midinettes qui avaient envie de le mettre dans leur lit.

- Tu ne vas pas lui en parler quand même ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sylvidra les a filmés. S'indigna-t-il en pleurant.

- De toute façon, il finira par le savoir, vaut mieux que ce soit par moi que par les journaux.

- Tu peux y aller en douceur ?

- Bon sang, c'est quand même pas si grave que ça. Il a couché avec Sylvidra, elle les a filmés, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire. Et Nynna qui m'a montré le film était même en admiration voire même en extase devant ses performances.

- Nynna l'a vu aussi ?

- Et probablement toute la Résistance.

- Mon Dieu ! Il ne pourra pas le supporter !

- Ecoutez, je comprends que ce soit embarrassant. Imaginez ma tête quand Nynna me l'a montré et me la transféré dans ma tablette devant Harlock et qui maintenant veut savoir pourquoi j'étais autant bouleversée hier soir ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- Mens-lui !

- Je ne peux pas, il le verra tout de suite, et il me descendra.

- Jamais il ne ferait cela.

- Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre ce zigoto et je ne prendrai pas le risque. Désolée, Toshiro ! De toute façon, ça ne le tuera pas ! "

Ellie laissa Toshiro et se rendit à la cabine du capitaine. Elle prit de longues inspirations devant la porte puis frappa. Harlock l'autorisa à entrer et l'accueil fut glacial :

- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à venir, tu t'es perdue ?

- Toujours aussi sympa. Pensa Ellie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle s'approcha du capitaine qui était assis dans son fauteuil. Il buvait un verre d'alcool et la bouteille posée sur la table était déjà bien entamée. Ellie attendit plusieurs minutes patiemment tout en pensant :

- Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir, on va mettre carte sur table et on verra la tête que tu feras devant tes exploits au plumard.

Harlock prenait plaisir à la faire attendre, c'était un petit jeu qu'il aimait beaucoup, énerver son adversaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre cette bataille. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à cette femme qu'on n'envisageait pas de coller une gifle au fameux capitaine de l'Arcadia. Il termina tranquillement son verre puis il ordonna à Ellie.

- Assieds-toi !

Elle s'assit en face de lui. Le fait qu'il l'ait mise en colère était une bonne chose pour elle, elle arriverait à lui mettre la vidéo sous le nez sans rougir, mais elle se la gardait pour la fin en guise de dessert, ça remplacerait celui qu'Harlock lui avait bouffé. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et les deux adversaires se jaugèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Harlock vit qu'Ellie avait pris de l'assurance et cela lui plaisait.

- C'est très bien, je préfère ça à la mijaurée rougissante d'hier soir. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. Songea-t-il.

Et le duel commença. Harlock passa à l'offensive :

- Tu t'es bien amusée avec la petite vidéo que t'a remise Nynna Summer ?

- Beaucoup, je l'ai même revisionnée avant de venir. Je n'en ai pas perdu une miette, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir ça, du grand art !

- J'en suis content pour toi -répondit Harlock quelque peu surpris par cette réponse. Montre-la moi !

- Ca vous intéresse ?

- Pas particulièrement.

- Je vous la montrerai, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons discuter vous et moi de choses très importantes.

- Lesquelles ?

- Gaia.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je n'interviendrai pas.

- A votre place je n'en serais pas si sûre. Une fois que vous saurez la vérité vous n'aurez plus le choix.

Harlock la regarda dans les yeux. Il comprit que la situation devait être grave. Jusqu'à présent Ellie n'avait donné que très peu d'informations et la présence de la Mazone dans le vaisseau qui l'emmenait sur la Terre intriguait beaucoup le capitaine.

- Très bien mais vous avez intérêt à avoir de solides arguments.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! J'en ai. Mais je tiens à ne rien vous cacher. Je sais que comme je suis l'arrière-petite-fille de Feydar Zone il faut que je montre patte blanche donc je vais tout vous dire sur moi. Je veux que vous me laissiez tout vous dire. Ne me coupez pas. C'est assez compliqué comme ça...

Harlock acquiesça à contre coeur et Ellie commença à lui dire tout ce dont elle était sûre.

Ellie était née sur Flora, la planète des femmes d'Aristote Zone et de Erin Banner. Son père était un politicien très en vue, coureur de jupon invétéré et sa mère un professeur de littérature qui avait les hommes en horreur les accusant de toutes les perfidies possibles. Elle n'était pas née par amour mais par obligation. Son père pour sa carrière politique avait besoin de présenter devant les médias une vie familiale stable et sa mère se devait d'avoir une fille car sur Flora c'était une obligation et comme elle ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle et que Zone avait besoin d'une épouse et d'une petite famille, ils avaient décidé de faire cause commune. Devant les caméras c'était la gentille petite famille unie mais la réalité était tout autre. Son père une fois le rideau du grand spectacle médiatique baissé reprenait sa vie de coureur de jupon et Ellie retournait avec sa mère sur Flora. Elle ne souvenait même pas si son père l'avait prise ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ses bras. Grâce à la carrière politique de son père et les magouilles financières qui en découlaient la famille croulait sous l'argent c'est pourquoi ce fut une nounou qui éleva Ellie et non sa mère qui avait horreur des enfants.

Elle grandit dans l'amour de sa nounou et passait le plus clair de son temps avec les domestiques de la maison qui étaient les seuls à s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas suivre la voie de ses parents c'est pourquoi, elle choisit le métier d'ingénieur militaire. Elle était quelqu'un de solitaire parlant peu. Elle ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis car à chaque fois que les gens apprenaient l'identité de son ancêtre, ils s'éloignaient d'elle par réflexe. Ellie accepta cette situation. Elle se concentra sur ses études et oublia aussitôt tout le reste. Elle entra dans la meilleure université du Consortium qui était sur Mars où elle obtint son diplôme brillamment. Ce pass magique lui procura un pont d'or et elle put devenir ingénieur au Consortium Galactique. Elle travaillait beaucoup, concevait des armes et des vaisseaux de guerre. Elle déposa plusieurs brevets qui lui rapportèrent une petite fortune. Elle fut ensuite repérée par les autorités de Gaia qui lui proposèrent d'entrer à leur service. Son père fut ravi de cette opportunité qui ne pouvait que faciliter sa carrière politique au sein du Consortium.

Ellie partit pour la Terre. Le gouvernement de Gaia accordait très peu de visa pour cette destination. Il ne prenait que l'élite de l'élite et elle était très heureuse de pouvoir fouler le territoire natal de l'humanité. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la capitale, celle-ci était couverte de parcs boisés entourés de gigantesques gratte-ciels ultras modernes, de bureaux ou d'habitations. A sa descente du vaisseau elle fut surprise, l'air était très pur et il y avait une agréable odeur florale. Elle apprit plus tard que les terres étaient recouvertes au trois quart de forêt et que la secte de Gaia avait passé beaucoup de temps à dépolluer la planète. Pour Ellie cela ressemblait à un petit paradis. On lui fournit un très grand logement de fonction et elle commença à travailler. Elle grimpa les échelons et devint très vite la responsable de grands projets. L'unité dans laquelle elle travaillait concevait les plus grands vaisseaux de croisière galactiques ainsi que les vaisseaux de guerre de Gaia. La vie d'Ellie ressemblait à un vrai conte de fée. Tout aurait pu continuer comme ça si elle n'avait pas fait la rencontre de quelqu'un qui bouleversa sa vie. Elle avait toujours refusé d'aller dans les soirées mondaines organisées sur Gaia. Elle avait toujours trouvé une bonne excuse comme du travail à terminer. Le directeur commença à se lasser de ses excuses plus ou moins valables et exigea qu'elle s'y rende au moins une fois. Elle s'acheta donc une tenue de soirée dessinée par un grand couturier se fit coiffer par un professionnel et s'y rendit. Son directeur, ravi qu'elle ait obéi la présenta au gratin de la société actuelle et ce fut à cette soirée que sa vie bascula.

C'est ce soir là qu'elle le rencontra. Il était grand, bien bâti, de grands yeux bruns et une importante masse de cheveux de la même couleur. Il était la coqueluche des dames présentes et il baisa la main d'Ellie lorsque le directeur lui eut présenté la jeune femme. Il était très gentil, et très drôle aussi. Il donnait l'impression d'être l'homme parfait. Il demanda à Ellie si elle viendrait à la soirée suivante et elle accepta car il lui plaisait beaucoup.

Plus tard, dans la soirée le directeur vint la voir.

- Vous avez fait grande impression mademoiselle Zone.

- Vous croyez ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Oui, notamment à ce jeune homme, affirma-t-il en montrant de la tête l'homme "idéal".

- Il est très gentil.

- Oui et il est très important au sein de notre communauté. J'espère que vous avez accepté de revenir la semaine prochaine.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ne me faites pas faux bond. C'est très important.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur. J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. Non ?

Le directeur sourit et s'éloigna.

La semaine se passa comme d'habitude et Ellie tint parole. L'homme mystérieux resta avec elle toute la soirée et lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta et lors qu voyage de retours il lui proposa un dîner en tête à tête. Elle accepta et deux jours plus tard, il vint la chercher. Ils dînèrent dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la capitale. La soirée fut très agréable et ils parlèrent tout les deux de leur passé. Ellie ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais ce fut elle qui parla beaucoup. Quand ils en furent au café, Elle apprit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas :

- Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. Déclara-t-il.

- Comment est ce possible. De nos jours tous les habitants ont leur ADN dans les fichiers du gouvernement.

- Il n'y est pas.

- Et votre mère qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

- Elle refuse de me donner son nom. Elle m'a dit qu'il était mort depuis longtemps et que ce n'était pas la peine que je le recherche.

- Je suis désolée, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir ?

- Je ne pense pas et je dois dire que je me demande pourquoi ma mère tient tant à me le cacher.

Il la raccompagna chez elle et Ellie lui proposa de monter pour un dernier verre. Elle lui servit une des meilleures boissons de Mars. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis il partit. Quand Elle vit le verre du jeune homme sur la table, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait essayer de l'aider. Elle prit un sac de congélation neuf et emballa le verre soigneusement en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher avec sa peau pour ne pas rendre le prélèvement ADN inutilisable.

Le lendemain elle alla à son travail et pendant la pause déjeuner elle se rendit au laboratoire d'analyse central. Celui ci travaillait sur l'étude de souche ADN venant de toutes les planètes explorées par les hommes. Il travaillait aussi sur les identifications ADN des parents de chaque enfant né dans le Consortium. Ellie ne savait pas si elle trouverait quelqu'un au travail à l'heure du déjeuner et dans un des laboratoire elle vit de dos une femme blonde en blouse blanche. Elle entra et l' appela . Elle portait des lunettes de couleur rouge vif et paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Ellie Zone et j'aurai besoin que l'on étudie un prélèvement ADN.

- Bonjour, je suis Nynna Summer, la petite nouvelle. Se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Alors ce prélèvement ?

- Sur le verre.

- D'accord...Est ce que la personne vous a donné son accord ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est un ami et sa mère n'a jamais voulu lui donner le nom de son père. Je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément être dans les bases de données du gouvernement. Elles remontent jusqu'à quelle époque ?

- Assez loin. On peut même pour certain cas remonter au temps des Illumidas. Normalement, je devrai dire non mais bon, j'ai du temps libre devant moi car comme je suis nouvelle on ne me donne pas beaucoup de boulot.

- Ce sera prêt pour quand ?

- Je pense que vous pourrez venir après demain.

- Merci beaucoup Nynna.

- A dans deux jours Ellie.

Le jour convenu, Ellie retourna au laboratoire et trouva Nynna devant un ordinateur où défilaient à toute vitesse les pièces d'identité des personnes du Consortium galactique. Quand elle la vit, Nynna bondit de son siège, la fit entrer au labo, baissa les stores et verrouilla la porte.

- D'où provient cette ADN, Ellie ? S'inquièta Nynna.

- Je vous l'ai dit d'un ami.

- C'est impossible... Il était humain?

- Pardon ?

- Il était d'apparence humaine ? Vous avez fait attention de ne pas contaminer le prélèvement ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai analysé l'ADN. L'ADN mitochondriale que tout enfant reçoit par sa mère est anormal.

- Comment cela anormal ?

- J'ai refait plusieurs fois les tests et il semblerait qu'il soit d'origine Mazone.

- Mazone ?

- Oui, je connais un ami, Ryo qui fait des recherches sur le passé de la Terre et il m'avait donné un prélèvement à analyser et les prélèvements ont des traits communs.

- Ils sont identiques ? Et c'est quoi les Mazones ? S'enquit Ellie de plus en plus inquiète.

- Ils ne sont pas identiques ils ont des traits communs. Ils sont de la même espèce. Les Mazones c'est ça - expliqua Nynna en montrant la photo d'une femme qui paraissait dormir dans une espèce de bulle. Ce sont des hybrides génétiques. Pratiquement tout leur ADN est d'origine végétale mais une partie correspond avec l'ADN humain. Cet homme d'après mon analyse est issu d'une Mazone et d'un gars que je ne trouve pas dans mes banques de données. Je suis donc en train de remonter le temps. Je cherche dans les dossiers anciens.

L'ordinateur se manifesta brusquement, il avait trouvé une correspondance. Elles allèrent à leur écran et Ellie vit un visage ressemblant étrangement au jeune homme mystérieux.

- Hans Ludwig Von Harlock, pirate, capitaine de l'Arcadia, disparu dans les limbes en 2992. Votre ami est son fils.

- C'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Car au minimum il devrait avoir 105 ans. Hors il en a 25, 30 au plus.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Ironisa Nynna en souriant. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Regardez – proposa-t-elle en affichant un hologramme. Vous voyez ses télomères. Ce sont ceux au maximum d'un enfant de 4 ans. Son vieillissement est beaucoup plus lent que le nôtre.

Ellie avait du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle alla s'asseoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Est ce qu'il est possible qu'il ne sache pas que sa mère soit une Mazone ?

- Impossible si en 105 ans de vie, il n'en paraît que 30 au maximum, il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver la preuve de Ryo si vite. On dirait que j'ai perdu mon pari. C'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer Ellie.

Voyant qu'Ellie allait très mal, elle demanda :

- Dites-moi vous êtes intime avec ce type ?

- On est juste sortis ensemble une fois, un dîner, la veille du jour où je vous ai amené ce prélèvement.

- Et il est comment ?

- Adorable et il ressemble énormément au type sur la photo sauf qu'il n'a pas de balafre et qu'il a ses deux yeux...

Ellie regarda à nouveau la photo du géniteur et elle se demanda pourquoi le nom d'Harlock lui disait quelque chose. Et la mémoire lui revint. C'était le mari de sa nourrice qui, pour l'endormir le soir, lui racontait l'odyssée d'un mystérieux vaisseau pirate, commandé par un capitaine légendaire au nom d'Harlock qui ...

- Mon Dieu ! Ce gars-là Harlock, il ne serait pas battu contre les Mazones ?

- Comment connaissez vous cette histoire ?

- Je l'ai entendue quand j'étais enfant...

- Ecoutez, ce genre de nouvelle ça secoue toujours un peu. Je me suis renseignée sur vous, vous êtes le fameux ingénieur surdoué que Gaia a embauché...J'aimerai un petit coup de main. En échange, je vous dirai tout ce que je sais.

- Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez d'abord ! Ensuite je prendrai ma décision.

- Très bien. Je vais vous dire ce que Ryo a trouvé en faisant des recherches sur l'histoire de la conquête de l'espace par l'Humanité Il y a une centaine d'années, un mystérieux groupe qui répondait au nom de la secte de Gaia a déclenché une guerre contre l'Alliance galactique. Il était commandé par un militaire de génie qui a balayé les défenses de l'Alliance et Gaia a mis le grappin sur la Terre. A l'heure actuelle, Gaia domine le Consortium Galactique qui collabore avec eux. D'après ce que je sais, votre père fait partie de ces politicards véreux qui collaborent en échange d'une vie facile et qui écrasent sous leurs bottes ceux qui sont en bas de l'échelle. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de contacts avec lui. L'unité dans laquelle vous travaillez est directement reliée au centre de commandement de Gaia et j'aimerais bien y entrer pour récolter des infos.

Ellie encaissa le choc. Harlock avait la réputation, d'après le mari de sa nourrice, d'être un génie militaire qui avait été capable de faire plier l'armada de Sylvidra. Si Marc était son fils alors la réponse était évidente.

- C'est lui, c'est ça. L'homme dont je vous ai amené l'ADN, c'est lui le chef militaire de Gaia. C'est le fils d'Harlock qui a écrasé l'armée de l'Alliance Galactique il y a 100 ans. Dire que normalement il aurait dû être un petit garçon de 10 ans.

- Alors qu'à dix années de vie de petit humain, il était adulte et prêt au combat.

Ellie n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi avait il fallu que cela tombe sur elle. Elle n'arriverait jamais à jouer les faux-semblants. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à encaisser l'hypocrisie et la vie de mensonges de ses parents. Elle prit la décision qui allait faire basculer sa vie.

- La zone est très sécurisée. Je peux court-circuiter les sécurités et nous faire entrer. Mais l'informatique, ce n'est pas mon domaine.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Un gentil petit logiciel qui m'ouvrira tous leurs ordinateurs. Vous arriverez à donner le change ?

- Oui, rejoignez-moi ce soir, vous aurez un accès d'ouvert jusqu'à mon bureau en entrant ce code. Lui affirma-t-elle en le notant sur le bloc note du bureau Ne vous inquiétez pas je me serai chargée des caméras de surveillance.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- A ce soir Ellie.

- A ce soir Nynna.

Ellie retourna à son travail et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle prétexta du travail en retard pour rester au bureau.

A la nuit tombée dès que l'immeuble fut désert, elle prit sa tablette numérique et s'occupa du système de sécurité et des caméras de surveillance. Elle s'arrangea pour envoyer au centre de surveillance des images fantômes qui faisaient croire que personne ne circulait dans l'immeuble, puis elle attendit.

Nynna Summer arriva à l'heure prévue et elle passa la porte d'Ellie avec un grand sourire, soulagée que celle-ci ne l'ait pas trahie.

Ellie l'emmena jusqu'à la trappe d'un tunnel de sécurité qui leur permettrait d'atteindre plus facilement la zone des ordinateurs, tout du moins en évitant les patrouilles. Elle court-circuita les lasers de protection et elles s'avancèrent dans le tunnel. Ellie avait soigneusement étudié les plans de la zone qu'elle avait volés dans le bureau du directeur. Elles grimpèrent à une échelle au bout du tunnel. Ellie leva doucement la plaque, la réserve de matériel où aboutissait le tunnel était vide et sans caméra de surveillance. Elle sortit, suivie de Nynna puis elle referma la trappe. Ellie ouvrit le panneau électrique de communication qui se trouvait dans la réserve et procéda à la même manipulation pour leurrer le système de sécurité et les éventuels témoins. Elle déverrouilla ensuite grâce à sa tablette numérique la porte puis elle l'entrebâilla. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elles se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour atteindre un sas qui menait au passage qui surplombait la zone de garage des appareils militaires de patrouille. Elles montèrent plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'échelle et atteignirent la zone sensible. Le passage était une étroite plate forme métallique qui passait au-dessus des vaisseaux. Elles commencèrent à la traverser en rampant quand Nynna s'arrêta et l'appela doucement :

- Regardez en bas !

Ellie vit Marc qui portait sa tenue de souverain de Gaia sans son masque. Il parlait à une femme au teint très blanc. Elle portait une tenue bien étrange. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de collant bleu et d'un body noir. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs et se tenaient au garde à vous devant lui. Ellie détourna le regard écoeurée et reprit son chemin. Elles n'étaient plus très loin de la salle des ordinateurs. Elle déverrouilla la porte et elles entrèrent dans la zone de commandement de Gaia. Elles trouvèrent la salle des ordinateurs assez facilement et Nynna se mit au travail. Elle téléchargea le plus de données possibles mais certaines étaient inaccessibles. Elle afficha à l'écran l'historique de la population de Gaia. Elle était composée de Mazones et d'hybrides moitié Mazone moitié Humain. Nynna ne pouvant obtenir plus, enleva sa tablette. Elle vit un signal informatique indiquant une communication entre la base et une lointaine position dans l'espace.

- Où est la salle de communication ?

- Pas très loin, mais elle est beaucoup plus surveillée que tout le reste, la prévint Ellie.

- Je veux aller voir ce qui se dit. Vous pouvez court-circuiter les sécurités ?

- D'accord, mais je ne garantis rien.

Ellie brancha sa tablette sur le système de sécurité et prit plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à ses fins. Une fois l'opération réussie elles trouvèrent une réserve. Ellie, grâce à un balai, fit sauter une plaque du faux plafond et les deux jeunes femmes se hissèrent et se glissèrent entre le faux plafond et la dalle de l'étage supérieur. Elles avancèrent doucement vers la salle des communications et arrivèrent jusqu'à la grille d'aération où elles purent voir qui était dans la salle. Ellie vit Mark qui parlait à une femme très belle qui portait une grande robe noire et qui portait une fine couronne verte.

- Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Tout se passe bien, mère. Par contre je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux se montrer moins durs avec les habitants du Consortium.

- Moins durs ? Ricana la femme.

- Il y a de plus en plus de mécontents et la révolte gronde.

- Il sera trop tard quand ils se réveilleront. Plus le temps passe plus tu ressembles à ton père. Crach-t-elle avec mépris. Il a donné sa vie pour protéger la Terre et les humains n'ont cessé de le traîner dans la boue.

- Mais mère...Tenta-t-il d'objecter.

- Ca suffit ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses. Je suis la reine, ne l'oublie pas ! Le fait que tu sois mon fils ne t'autorise pas à contester mes ordres !

Sylvidra coupa la communication et les filles planquées au-dessus restèrent bouche bée. Harlock avait eu une liaison avec la reine des Mazones, Sylvidra. Ellie remise de ses émotions sortit sa tablette et prit discrètement une photo de Marc pendant qu'il quittait la pièce.

Après cela, elles quittèrent le bâtiment et allèrent dans un parc pour respirer un bon coup et faire le point. Elles trouvèrent un banc et s'installèrent. Ellie n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Se demanda Ellie en regardant Nynna.

- Moi, je sais ce qui me reste à faire. J'ai fait un pari idiot avec Ryo et je n'ai plus qu'à assumer.

- Quel pari ?

- Je lui ai promis que si je découvrais qu'il avait raison, je démissionnerai de mon travail au service de Gaia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Sur Flora, on cherche des archéologues spatiaux, je vais postuler. Vous n'avez qu'à faire pareil. Vous n'allez quand même pas continuer au service de ces salauds ?

- Non, et puis au moins je ne serai plus mêlée aux magouilles familiales.

Ellie présenta sa démission au directeur le lendemain en prétextant que ce travail nuisait à sa vie privée et qu'elle était beaucoup trop stressée. Elle prit le premier vaisseau en partance pour Flora et postula avec Nynna au Musée.

Ellie se tut et regarda Harlock. Il était pâle, le regard empli de colère et ses mains serraient l'extrémité des accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec violence. Il n'en revenait pas, comment cette fille pouvait venir lui balancer de telles absurdités. Elle s'attendait à une réaction de déni du capitaine et sortit sa tablette où le portrait de Marc était sauvegardé. Elle attendit sereinement l'explosion. Harlock laissa éclater sa rage.

- Je n'ai pas eu de liaison avec Sylvidra ! Et les Mazones ne peuvent faire d'enfants avec les humains ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais gober cette histoire de dingues !

- Vous pouvez le nier autant que vous le voulez ! Explosa Ellie à son tour. Mais j'en ai la preuve ! Je sais que vous avez couché avec Sylvidra et que vous lui avez donné un fils qui lui a permis de conquérir la Terre !

- Tu mens !

- Sylvidra s'est peut-être engagée à ne pas envahir la Terre mais elle ne s'est pas engagée sur sa descendance !

- Tu mens ! Cela ne m'étonne pas d'une descendante de Feydar Zone, tout comme lui tu es prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins ! L'insulta le capitaine en se levant.

Cette allusion mit Ellie en rage qui se leva à son tour et ne pu contenir sa colère.

- Quel culot ! Vous couchez avec l'ennemie et ensuite vous dénigrez les autres.

La réponse d'Harlock ne se fit pas attendre. La gifle partit et frappa durement la joue d'Ellie qui n'arriva plus à se contenir

- Vous voulez des preuves ! J'en ai ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant la photo de Marc sous les yeux. Regardez ! C'est votre fils ! Celui que vous avez donné à Sylvidra !

- Et comme par hasard il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Désolé, ma petite, ça ne prend pas !

- Ah oui ? Rétorqua Ellie en riant d'un ton cynique. J'ai mieux ! Une magnifique vidéo qui circule sur le Web montrant vos ébats avec Sylvidra que Nynna a transférée hier soir sur ma tablette ! Vous savez le fameux film X.

Elle lança la vidéo et donna la tablette à Harlock.

Le capitaine ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Sylvidra avait tout filmé alors qu'elle était en train de le... Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il lâcha la tablette et mit la main sur sa potrine puis ce fut le trou noir. Ellie vit le capitaine pâlir de plus en plus puis s'écrouler.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : La revanche de Sylvidra**

Elle se précipita vers lui et le retourna. Sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Elle vérifia sa respiration et elle constata qu'il n'en avait plus. Elle prit le micro de la radio générale et appela.

- Docteur Zéro, venez vite dans la cabine du capitaine, il ne respire plus.

Elle retourna auprès du capitaine, dégrafa sa cape et dégagea la cage thoracique. Le docteur arriva peu après et trouva Ellie en train de faire un massage cardiaque au capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il a pâli brusquement, et il s'est tenu la poitrine avant de s'écrouler.

Le docteur éloigna Ellie et utilisa son stéthoscope pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque. Il sortit du chariot qu'il avait amené avec lui, une seringue dont il injecta le contenu directement dans la carotide du capitaine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'inquièta Ellie.

- Il fait une syncope ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie très vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Kei arriva avec une civière et ils placèrent le capitaine dessus. Ils l'emmenèrent le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Il ordonna à Kei de sortir une fois que le capitaine fut placé sur le lit et commença le traitement. Le docteur prépara une intubation qu'il plaça dans la gorge du capitaine et brancha la machine qui se chargerait de respirer à sa place. Il mesura ensuite la température d'Harlock et vérifia le rythme cardiaque.

- Il fait de la fièvre ! Il faut le déshabiller, aidez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il à Ellie.

Il enleva la veste du capitaine, puis son sous-pull déchiré qu'il lança à Ellie. Il enleva la ceinture des armes qu'il jeta au sol. Il enleva ensuite les bottes du capitaine puis avec l'aide d'Ellie lui retira son pantalon. Ils réallongèrent Harlock qui était désormais nu sur lit et le docteur vérifia la tension artérielle du capitaine. Elle était trop basse.

- Il faut le rafraîchir ! Sortez les sacs de glaces et mettez-en sur son corps !

Pendant qu'Ellie procédait à l'opération, il fit une nouvelle injection au capitaine pour faire remonter sa tension. Il brancha ensuite le moniteur cardiaque. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harlock avait un peu baissé mais il restait élevé. Le docteur lui fit une nouvelle injection et ils attendirent. Le rythme baissa un peu plus et une heure plus tard il vérifia la température du capitaine. Elle avait commencé à baisser. Ellie ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette vidéo l'avait mis dans un tel état. Elle aurait du écouter Toshiro et y aller en douceur, au lieu de cela elle avait laisser exploser sa rage et elle avait mis le capitaine dans état de santé catastrophique.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la cabine ? Demanda le praticien en colère.

- Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais et je lui ai montré une vidéo.

- Quelle vidéo ?

- Celle qui circule en ce moment sur le Web montrant ses ébats avec Sylvidra, expliqua Ellie au bord des larmes.

- Vous avez osé lui montrer ça ! S'exclama catastrophé.

Le docteur alla s'asseoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pas étonnant qu'Harlock ait fini dans cet état. Pensa-t-il.

Ellie ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette vidéo l'avait mis dans un tel état. Elle s'approcha du docteur et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sylvidra ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Ecoutez, les conséquences de la nuit qu'il a passée avec elle ont été catastrophiques pour l'humanité ! Alors je veux savoir pourquoi il y a une coupure de deux mois dans le journal de bord et qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sylvidra ! Répéta-t-elle pâle de rage.

- Sylvidra l'a gardé captif.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Il ne paraît pas du tout captif sur la vidéo que j'ai vue !

- Faut pas se fier aux apparences. Affirma le docteur, tristement.

En voyant le regard dumédecin, elle comprit qu'il devait y avoir un grave problème. Ellie décida de prendre les devants. Elle commença à fouiller dans les armoires à la recherche du dossier médical du capitaine. Le docteur protesta un peu mais face au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il la laissa faire. De toute façon ce n'était plus la peine de garder un tel secret. Comme la vidéo était en circulation l'équipage n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la vérité. Le docteur regarda son patient et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya avec le revers de sa manche et contrôla la température du capitaine. Elle diminuait lentement. Avec un peu de chance, il avait été assez rapide et Harlock s'en sortirait sans séquelles.

Ellie trouva le dossier médical du capitaine. Celui ci était accompagné d'une éprouvette bouchée contenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la poussière. Elle commença la lecture du dossier " âge 42, taille 1M95 poids, 90 kg " Elle lut l'historique des blessures puis arriva à la date du 12 Mai 2992. Le capitaine avait reçu un traitement visant à nettoyer son sang, une dialyse qui récupéra la poussière contenue dans l'éprouvette. Elle, mit une masque de protection ainsi que des gants et déboucha l'éprouvette. Elle versa une partie sur une plaque et la toucha du bout des doigts. C'était granuleux. Elle plaça l'éprouvette dans l'analyseur et lança le processus. L'analyse fut rapide et l'image qui s'afficha la cloua sur place. C'était de la nanotechnologie. Des micromachines programmées. Ellie passa ensuite à l'analyse du programme. Les machines étaient programmées pour intervenir sur le cerveau et manipuler les souvenirs, les émotions et les sensations. Ellie comprit alors ce que Syvidra avait fait et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle tourna son regard vers le docteur qui en voyant ses larmes comprit qu'elle avait la réponse à sa question.

La température du capitaine avait bien baissé et le docteur après avoir enlevé les sacs de glace plaça un drap sur son patient pour cacher sa nudité au cas où un membre de l'équipage entrerait. Il installa ensuite sur le front d'Harlock des capteurs pour vérifier son activité cérébrale. L'image montrait des pics très importants.

- Son cerveau va bien - annonça le docteur avec un soupir de soulagement. Il est dans un coma de niveau 1, son activité cérébrale étant importante il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Il faut que Yattaran prenne les commandes et que l'on retourne dans l'îlot en attendant la suite.

- J'y vais.

Ellie se rendit à la timonerie où tous les membres d'équipage étaient réunis.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kei.

- Il est dans le coma mais le docteur m'a assuré qu'il était léger. Il n'y en a que pour quelques jours. Il a suggéré que Yattaran prenne le commandement en attendant qu'Harlock se remette de tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait quand tu étais dans la cabine ? S'inquièta Mazu.

- Mais rien voyons. On s'est un peu engueulé, c'est tout.

- A cause de ça ? S'enquit Yattaran en montrant à Ellie sa tablette récupérée dans la cabine du capitaine.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu as vu le film ?

- Ouais très instructif, répondit Yattaran sèchement. Le capitaine s'est visiblement bien amusé.

Ellie sentait que la situation allait dégénérer au détriment du capitaine si elle n'intervenait pas très vite.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Kei.

- Tiens jette un oeil en donnant la tablette à Kei.

Kei lança le film et se mit la main devant la bouche en le visionnant tout en rougissant un petit peu.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il a ...

- Couché avec Sylvidra.

Ellie se précipita sur Kei et lui arracha la tablette des mains.

- C'est plus compliqué que vous ne le pensez. Commença Ellie.

- Il a du faire ça pour qu'elle relâche sa vigilance, supposa le contremaître.

- Oui ou alors il s'est bien amusé pendant deux mois, avança un mécanicien.

Ellie entendit quelques rires gras et se mit en colère.

- Vous vous plantez ! J'ai vérifié son dossier médical ! Sylvidra à injecté des nano machines pour contrôler son esprit et elle l'a...Elle l'a...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et tomba à genoux en larmes. Pour elle, c'était tellement horrible, manipuler les gens de cette manière était é aux souvenirs les plus intimes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'Harlock était monstrueux. Sylvidra avait balancé ça sur le Web pour le détruire et retourner son équipage contre lui. Yattaran sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Tiens Ellie. Ressaisis-toi, je vais emmener l'Arcadia sur l'îlot. On va attendre qu'il se remette du choc.

Yattaran prit la tablette et effaça la vidéo.

-De toute façon, ça n'a pas du être si désagréable que ça pour lui, avança Kei soupçonneuse.

- Tu ne comprends pas - tenta d'expliquer Ellie entre deux sanglots- elle a manipulé ses souvenirs pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a touché à ce qu'il avait de plus cher...

Yattaran programma le trajet et ils partirent pour l'îlot. Ellie retourna auprès du capitaine et commença à le veiller. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les Mazones avaient pu mettre ça au point. Comment la Résistance en fouillant les dossiers il y a 5 ans n'avaient pas trouvé que Sylvidra avait mis ça au point. Elle manipulait le cerveau de combien de personnes?

Harlock se sentait si fatigué, il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir pour l'éternité mais les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à le hanter comme par le passé. Il comprit que la mort n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il se rappelait de ce jour maudit où elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Presque deux ans après que Mimée ne soit partie vivre avec Pline. Comme chaque année, il s'était rendu à Gun Frontier, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Toshiro et comme à chaque fois Tori-San pleurait sur son épaule.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé quand il entendit des pas derrières lui. Il entendit deux soldats faire claquer leur botte et se retourna. Il se trouva face à Sylvidra. Cela faisait douze années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle n'avait pas pris une ride, l'intemporelle reine des Mazones. Elle le regardait en souriant et Harlock plongea son regard glacial dans le sien.

- Eh bien, toujours aussi avenant à ce que je vois- lui dit elle sans cesser de sourire.

- Les Mazones, ne respectent donc rien Sylvidra, pas même les morts ?

- Le respect des morts, est-ce que tu l'as eu quand tu es entré dans la pyramide engloutie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Toi.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il en souriant. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma compagnie peut t'intéresser. Si tu cherches la compagnie d'un homme tu n'aura aucun problème pour en trouver dans les saloons de la ville.

- Tu crois que je peux m'intéresser à de vulgaires pochtrons.

- Tu n'as pas compris alors je vais être plus clair, c'est non.

- Ce que tu peux être obstiné. Je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux.

- Tu voulais la Terre et tu ne l'as pas eu. Il en sera de même pour moi.

- J'ai appris que Mimée t'avais quitté.

- Je vois.

- J'ai appris qu'elle s'est marié à un certain Pline.

Harlock serra les poings.

- Tu es au courant qu'il lui a donnée six enfants ? Insista la reine en scrutant les réactions du capitaine.

Harlock s'attendait à un coup bas et celui-ci lui fit mal.

- J'en suis heureux pour elle. Répondit-il en se retenant de dégainer son arme.

- Tu dois te sentir seul non ?

Harlock ne répondit pas et se contenta de durcir le regard.

- Moi je me sens seule. Révéla-t-elle tristement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle l'enlaça ensuite tendrement.

- Pourquoi ne m'accordes-tu pas une seule chance de te prouver mes sentiments?

Harlock restait de glace et même si Sylvidra fut vexée par cette attitude elle n'en montra rien. Elle s'éloigna de lui.

- Je vois. C'est dommage, nous pourrions être très heureux ensemble.

- Tu me voies coucher avec une ennemie de l'humanité?

- Pour autant que je sache, les habitants de Jura aussi étaient des ennemis de l'humanité et tu as fait de Mimée ta compagne.

Harlock serra un peu plus les poings.

- Tu sais les gens changent. J'ai eu douze ans pour réfléchir et faire le point. Pendant ces douze années je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je me suis rendue compte des sentiments que je nourrissais à ton égard sans le savoir pendant qu'on se faisait la guerre.

- Douze ans pour faire le point ou pour mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie pour envahir la Terre ? Ironisa Harlock.

- Je me suis engagée après notre combat de ne jamais me rendre sur la Terre.

- Tu es rusée Sylvidra. Tu n'auras jamais ma confiance.

- Je ne te la demande pas. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser la possibilité de te prouver que j'ai changé.

- En pire ? Ironisa Harlock cynique.

Cette fois il avait réussi à la vexer et le sourire de Sylvidra s'effaça de son visage.

- Je vois. Tu as gagné je retenterai ma chance l'année prochaine.

- L'année prochaine ? S'insurgea Harlock qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la même discussion l'année d'après.

- Oui. Désormais tous les ans je viendrai te déclarer ma flamme et peut-être qu'a force tu finiras par comprendre.

- Jusque quand ? Ma mort ?

- Oui même si tu as quatre-vingt ans je reviendrai à la charge, lui affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Faut espérer que d'ici là, ton intérêt pour moi ce sera envolé.

- A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr. Est ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille boire une verre tous les deux dans un des tripots de cette ville ?

Harlock trouva la proposition étrange mais il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, être débarrassé de Sylvidra. Il se dit que si elle le prenait pour le même type d'ivrogne que les autres elle lâcherait l'affaire, c'est pourquoi il accepta. Ils allèrent tous les deux, escortés par les deux soldats de Sylvidra en ville. Elle choisit un des saloons les plus réputés de Gun Frontier. Harlock proposa qu'ils s'installent au bar mais la reine voulait un coin plus intime. Elle choisit une table, isolée des autres. Il s'inclina en ayant déjà plus qu'assez de sa présence. Sylvidra le savait méfiant et surveillant les moindres de ses mouvements c'est pourquoi elle avait mis au point une stratégie très élaborée.

Comme elle se doutait qu'il refuserait de succomber à ses charmes, les Mazones avaient auparavant rendu une petite visite à une des serveuses qui habitaient à l'extérieur de la ville. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, elle fut très surprise de voir en face d'elle une femme qui lui ressemblait comme si elle avait été sa jumelle. La mystérieuse jumelle la tua et alla à sa place à son travail. Sylvidra, une fois le changement effectué alla à la rencontre d'Harlock.

Il commanda un Bourbon et Sylvidra un whisky. La serveuse, une fois que les verres furent sur son plateau, drogua le verre du capitaine et apporta les boissons. Gun Frontier était une zone neutre où l'on se devait de respecter la liberté et l'alcool. Harlock pensait à juste titre qu'il ne risquait rien dans cette ville. Il est vrai que personne n'aurait eu le courage de se frotter à lui. Aussi ne se méfia-t-il pas de la serveuse pensant que c'était la serveuse habituelle du bar. Pour le conforter dans celle illusion, la fausse serveuse ayant appris que la vraie avait un petit faible pour le capitaine, lui lança un regard langoureux au moment de le servir ce qui énerva profondément Sylvidra. Voilà qu'un de ses soldats faisait du charme à sa proie ! Harlock remarqua le regard en colère de la reine et commença à trouver l'idée fixe de Sylvidra dangereuse. Il n'avait qu'une envie retourner à bord de l'Arcadia mais la reine enchaîna verre sur verre à la grande surprise du capitaine. Celle ci un peu éméchée lui dit en souriant :

- Pourquoi es-tu surpris Harlock ? Tu crois qu'on ne boit pas chez les Mazones ?

- Je pense que tu as assez bu surtout. On devrait s'en aller. Suggéra-t-il, il craignait que la reine ne finisse par faire un petit scandale.

- Me raccompagnerais- tu jusqu'à mon vaisseau pour un dernier verre ?

- Très bien je te raccompagne- accepta-t-il, pressé d'en finir. Mais je ne monterai pas à bord prendre un dernier verre pour la route. Allez, on y va dit il en se levant.

Mais la reine refusa de bouger. Harlock comprit qu'il allait devoir faire ça dans les règles s'il voulait que la reine se décide à partir. Il lui tendit la main, pour qu'elle prenne appui pour se lever. Celle-ci accepta de bonne grâce et une fois debout se mit bras dessus bras dessous avec le capitaine qui avait atteint le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Harlock agacé, essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'une fois que Sylvidra serait à son vaisseau, il serait débarrassé de ce fardeau.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que la reine avait passé une heure à se saouler. La drogue que le capitaine avait prise était lente à agir et pour être sûre de réussir son coup, elle voulait laisser le temps à celle-ci de pénétrer son organisme. Le fait qu'il accepte de la raccompagner jusqu'à son vaisseau était la cerise au sommet du gâteau. Il lui facilitait la tâche. Tout le temps où la drogue allait agir, elle allait l'avoir sous les yeux et en prime elles auraient moins de trajet à faire en le portant pour le ramener à bord du petit vaisseau de transport. Sylvidra ravie se serra un peu contre le capitaine qui commençait à trouver la reine très collante. L'agacement fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque qui accéléra la propagation de la drogue dans son organisme. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la ville, Harlock commença à se trouver mal. Il commençait à avoir des troubles de la vision et ses pas se firent de plus en plus lents. Il comprit à ce moment là que la reine l'avait piégé mais il ne voyait pas comment. Jamais le barman n'aurait drogué son verre. Il mit un genou à terre et dégaina. La reine s'éloigna en riant.

- Je t'avais dit que je finissais toujours par avoir ce que je voulais ! Lui lança t elle. Tu es à moi à présent !

- Tu oublies l'Arcadia !

- On sera loin quand ils se mettront à ta recherche.

Harlock avait la vue qui se brouillait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait pas à viser. Il comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, Sylvidra avait réussi à le rouler. Il s'effondra inconscient. La reine s'approcha de lui et le retourna. Il était profondément endormi. Elle lui retira la ceinture qui portait ses armes et fit signe à ses soldats de l'emmener. Elles n'étaient plus très loin de leur vaisseau. Elles y retournèrent le plus vite possible. Le capitaine fut installé sur une couchette à l'arrière du vaisseau solidement attaché et la reine resta près de lui tout le temps du voyage. Elle avait une seringue de sédatif au cas où le capitaine se réveillerait trop tôt et commencerait à créer des problèmes. Le petit vaisseau retourna rapidement au vaisseau royal qui démarra à vitesse maximum une fois que le petit vaisseau fut à son bord.

Le capitaine fut emmené dans une cellule. Les Mazones l'enchaînèrent solidement, debout pieds et mains immobilisées. Sylvidra demanda à rester seule avec lui. Elle avait sur elle la seringue qui annulerait l'effet de la drogue et elle voulait être seule au moment où elle la lui injecterait pour savourer sa réaction. Elle s'approcha de sa proie et lui dégrafa sa cape, puis elle lui ouvrit sa veste et posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harlock. Il était large, Sylvidra posa sa tête dessus et entendit les battements réguliers du coeur du capitaine. Elle se recula puis lui injecta dans la carotide le contenu de la seringue. Harlock se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard. Son regard était haineux. Elle voulait le priver de sa liberté pour son petit plaisir personnel. Il avait fait une énorme erreur, il avait oublié que les Mazones étaient des chasseresses qui dès qu'elles avaient décidé de mettre le grappin sur leur proie, étaient prêtes à tout pour y parvenir. Sylvidra face à la haine du capitaine le défia du regard.

- Tu devrais te montrer raisonnable. Si tu t'obstines les choses ne vont être que plus difficile pour toi -affirma-telle en souriant, fière de sa victoire.

- Vas au diable. Je ne te céderai jamais.

Sylvidra eut un petit rire.

- Tu n'as même pas idée des méthodes dont je dispose pour te faire plier.

- Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi...

- Connais-tu la légende des Amazones ?"

Harlock ne répondit pas. Il pensa à la petite balise qui était dans le crâne de sa cape. Tout ce qu'il espérait, vu qu'il ne la sentait plus sur ses épaules, c'était qu'elle la lui avait enlevée alors qu'ils étaient dans le vaisseau.

-Je suis sûre que tu la connais. Insista Sylvidra.

- Tu veux parler du vieux fantasme masculin de servir d'esclave à de très belles femmes, destiné à leur procurer tout le plaisir possible ? Ricana-t-il. Ca ne fait pas partie des miens. Désolé. Si c'est ce genre d'homme que tu cherches tu t'es trompée d'adresse. Tu ferais mieux de repartir à la chasse et de me laisser m'en aller.

- Crois-moi, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu seras un parfait esclave et tu répondras à tous mes désirs... La légende des Amazones provient de nous. Dans le passé, nous nous rendions sur Terre et nous choisissions les plus beaux spécimens masculins que nous ramenions chez nous pour qu'ils satisfassent tous nos désirs. Lui révéla-t-elle langoureusement en se collant contre lui. Les hommes comme toi sont très rares. Tu as le physique, l'intélligence et l'aptitude guérrière...Tu es parfait.

Harlock enrageait, il avait envie d'envoyer valser la reine des Mazones ailleurs avec ses désirs lubriques mais ses membres étaient attachés par des chaînes et tout mouvement était impossible.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'éteindre l'incendie que tu as au cul, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre! Cracha-t-il vert de rage. Il avait envie de l'étrangler.

Sylvidra s'éloigna en riant.

- Tu finiras par changer d'avis, tu verras. Lui assura t elle en sortant.

Une fois sortie elle donna ses ordres au médecin qui attendait dehors.

- On peut commencer, on démarre comme on avait prévu. Leur ordonna-t-elle.

- A vos ordres votre altesse.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce accompagnée de deux soldates qui tiraient un brancard équipé de solides lanières.

- Je comprends que la reine le veuille - commenta la doctoresse- très beau spécimen.

Puis quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lança Harlock après ce commentaire : - il m'a l'air un peu caractériel. Il faudra qu'on soit très prudentes avec lui.

Le capitaine fulminait, il avait l'impression d'être à la foire aux bestiaux en ayant la désagréable impression d'être à la place du bétail mis en vente.

Elle sortit une fiole de sa poche accompagnée d'une seringue. Il comprit qu'il était reparti pour quelques heures de sommeil. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et remplit la seringue d'un liquide blanchâtre qu'elle injecta dans sa carotide. Harlock lutta pour rester éveillé mais la drogue était puissante et il succomba. Les soldats le détachèrent et le placèrent dans le brancard puis en l'attachant fermement avec les lanières. Il fut emmené dans le petit hôpital du vaisseau et installé dans un lit médical. Le médecin aidé des soldats le déshabilla entièrement puis elle lui installa une perfusion et une sonde urinaire car il allait être immobilisé jusqu'à ce que l'opération réussisse. Hors de question de le laisser aller librement au toilette. Le capitaine se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et eut la désagréable sensation de sentir le contact du drap sur sa peau. Il était toujours attaché. Il tenta de se dégager de ses liens mais sans y parvenir. Il se dit qu'il était temps de changer de tactique. Sylvidra et le médecin étaient présentes dans la même pièce et Harlock observa les lieux. Ses vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise et il vit une perfusion fixée à son bras. Il sentit une gêne au niveau d'une partie intime de son anatomie et comprit qu'on lui avait placée une sonde urinaire. Il décida de commencer à énerver ses geôliers.

- Sylvidra ? Appela-t-il.

Elle regarda dans sa direction surprise puis demanda en s'approchant :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a une petite chose que je ne comprends pas , ça ne te dérange de laisser d'autres Mazones que toi se rincer l'oeil en regardant nu l'homme que tu prétends aimer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Disons que la doctoresse et les deux soldats ont pris beaucoup de temps pour me déshabiller et m'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

La reine se retourna vers le médecin et la regarda d'un regard noir. Harlock, une fois la première dose de venin lancée, repris très vite :

- J'ai un petit service à te demander.

- Lequel ? S'enquit Sylvidra énervée.

- Je ne peux pas me gratter et la sonde me démange un peu.

- Je vais le faire votre altesse, elle a du bouger. Se proposa le médecin.

- Restez où vous êtes. Répliqua la reine en s'approchant du lit d'Harlock.

Harlock sourit intérieurement.

- Alors comme ça on est possessive Sylvidra, pensa le capitaine.

Il allait peut-être réussir à ralentir la procédure en se débarrassant du médecin ce qui laisserait le temps à Toshiro pour le trouver. Il fallait juste qu'il en rajoute une petite couche. Sylvidra souleva le drap et arrêta son geste et regarda la sonde.

- Qu'est ce qui te dérange Sylvidra. Tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre? - ironisa-t-il. Ce n'est pas le cas du médecin qui a bien pris son temps pour placer la sonde et qui a passé beaucoup de temps à regarder la zone où elle l'avait placée ainsi qu'à vérifier le bon état de l'organe qui la porte, plus ce qui le complète d'ailleurs.

Sylvidra lâcha le drap rouge de colère et se dirigea vers le médecin mais quand elle vit le regard incrédule de la doctoresse, elle s'arrêta et se retourna en souriant vers Harlock.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne prend pas -dit-elle en souriant. Tu es un malin. Tu te dis que si verte de jalousie je descends le médecin tu ralentiras la procédure. C'est bien essayé mais c'est loupé.

- Merde! Pensa Harlock.

- Je vais te révéler une chose, pour que tu comprennes bien ce qui va se passer. Depuis des temps immémoriaux on utilise une solution à base de plantes pour contrôler les hommes que nous sélectionnons. Ces plantes les rendent dociles comme des moutons. Dans peu de temps tu ne te rappelleras plus de ton Arcadia et tu m'obéiras comme un gentil toutou. Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier puis elle sortit.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Pensa-t-il, fermement résolu à résister.

Le médecin injecta la première dose dans la perfusion et Harlock résolu à se battre se rémora toutes les batailles qu'il avait menées contre les Mazones. Il n'allait pas laisser la reine voler ses souvenirs. La première dose ayant échoué, le médecin injecta une dose supplémentaire mais il tint bon. Après avoir injecté une troisième dose qui était la dose maximale qu'un corps humain puisse supporter, elle contacta la reine.

- Votre altesse, on ne peut injecter plus de solution sans risquer de le tuer. Il faut trouver une autre solution. Annonça le médecin.

- Dans quel état est-il ?

- Epuisé.

- Est-il conscient ?

- Non, après que la troisième dose ait terminée d'agir il s'est profondément endormi.

- Es-tu sûre de l'échec de la procédure ?

- Non.

- Dans combien de temps à peu près reprendra-t-il conscience ?

- Une douzaine d'heures.

- Préviens-moi dès qu'il sera prêt de se réveiller.

- Bien, votre altesse !

Harlock avait résisté à ces drogues mais il était à bout de force. Il pria pour qu'on ne lui injecte pas une autre dose car il était sur le point de lâcher prise avec la réalité. Il dormit longtemps et quand il se réveilla il vit Sylvidra souriante à son chevet qui lui demanda:

- Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?

- Vas te faire foutre ! En tout cas ce ne sera pas avec moi ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il fut ravi de voir le sourire de la reine s'effacer.

- Aphrodite ? Appela la reine.

- Ordonnez, votre altesse.

- Mets-toi à l'ouvrage ! Fais-le plier.

Aphrodite ressemblait beaucoup à Erossa qui avait hypnotisé Tadashi. Elle s'approcha du capitaine et commença à l'hypnotiser.

- Allons bon, une nouvelle méthode, manquait plus que ça - pensa le capitaine. Elle ne renoncera jamais.

Ce que Sylvidra n'avait pas l'air de savoir c'était que l'hypnose ne marchait pas sur tout le monde et elle ne marchait absolument pas sur le capitaine. Il fit cependant croire à l'hypnotiseuse que le plan avait fonctionné en se montrant complètement à coté de la plaque quand elle l'interrogea sur son passé et Aphrodite ravie alla s'incliner devant la reine avant de s'en aller en pensant avoir réussi son affaire. Mais la reine n'était pas dupe. Elle alla s'assurer elle même qu'Harlock était bien sous son emprise. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie toi, tu veux bien m'accompagner dans ma chambre ?

Harlock décida de miser le tout pour le tout. Il trouvait que Toshiro tardait à le localiser malgré la balise alors il décida de tenter la fuite. Sans arme il ne lui restait plus que la ruse.

- J'en serai ravi ma chérie, accepta-t-il en utilisant un ton le plus enjôleur possible.

Mais Sylvidra se dit que cela ne suffisait pas pour s'assurer que le capitaine avait bien perdu sa volonté. Elle se dit qu'un petit acompte ce ne serait pas si mal. Elle l'embrassa et le capitaine répondit à son baiser. Après ce langoureux baiser la reine ordonna au médecin :

- Retirez-lui la sonde et laissez- le s'habiller, je l'emmène.

- Par contre votre altesse, au cas où, prenez cet immobilisateur. Vous allez être seule avec lui et si jamais il fait le moindre geste suspect la décharge électrique l'assommera.

Le médecin enleva la sonde et Harlock s'habilla aidé par la reine qui se colla contre lui en l'emmenant vers sa chambre. Harlock pendant le trajet tout en affichant un regard amouraché et admiratif à la reine des Mazones commença à faire du repérage. Il vit la zone où étaient entreposés les vaisseaux de combat. Quand ils furent dans la chambre de la reine celle-ci demanda à son escorte de sortir. Elle posa l'immobilisateur sur la table de chevet puis revint vers le capitaine. Harlock vit sa cape posée sur un fauteuil et il décida de prendre les devants. Il embrassa passionnément Sylvidra tout en la faisant aller vers le lit. Il la coucha sur celui-ci le plus près des oreillers sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il regarda l'immobilisateur. Son geste fut rapide, il attrapa l'appareil et administra une décharge électrique à la reine qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle s'évanouit et Harlock glissa l'appareil à sa ceinture. Il mit ensuite sa cape et sortit. Il se faufila le long des couloirs jusqu'à la zone des vaisseaux. Il observa la fréquence de patrouille des gardes et quand il fut prêt, il se lança dans la salle pour prendre le premier vaisseau en état marche qu'il trouverait, mais ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une soldate Mazone l'interpella :

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec la reine ?

- Elle s'est endormie. Tenta-t-il.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la Mazone incrédule.

- Vous savez y a des personnes qui après l'acte s'endorment tout de suite. Votre reine fait partie de celles là.

Ce que le capitaine ignorait c'est que l'électrisation n'avait endormi la reine que deux minutes et pendant sa tentative de fuite, une fois éveillée, la reine avait donné l'alerte. Une nuée de Mazones étaient désormais présentes dans la zone d'embarquement.

- Je pense que vous devriez retourner auprès de la reine, ordonna la Mazone.

- Merde - pensa Harlock, il faut que je m'en débarrasse et vite !

Il fit mine de les suivre et une fois arrivé dans une zone bien dégagée il se jeta sur elles et les maîtrisa rapidement. Après avoir récupéré les armes il se retourna pour se diriger vers les vaisseaux et se retrouva face à un mur de Mazones. Il comprit que la fuite allait être remise à un autre jour. Il jeta ses armes loin devant lui. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation et ça finissait toujours de la même manière. Il en tuait une centaine et se retrouvait submergé par le nombre puis immobilisé au sol une fois qu'elles s'étaient toutes jetées sur lui. Le mur s'écarta et il vit Sylvidra qui le regardait d'un air vexé. Sa proie avait failli s'échapper et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle s'approcha et lui dit :

- Bien essayé Harlock ! Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien roulée. Tu embrasses vraiment très bien. Ce n'est pourtant pas avec Mimée que tu as pu t'entraîner pour être aussi doué.

Harlock serra les poings, une vacherie pour une autre vacherie. La reine était vexée et allait lui faire payer son insubordination.

- Docteur ! Ordonna Syvidra.

Il sentit une piqûre dans son cou et se sentit un peu groggy. Il avait été une nouvelle fois drogué. L'effet fut quasi immédiat et il s'écroula. La reine ordonna son retour à l'infirmerie et la reine se mit d'accord avec le médecin pour la suite des opérations.

- Mais madame, tenta de protester le médecin, les tests ne sont pas terminés. Les nano modules pourraient lui griller le cerveau.

- Combien de temps pour les tests ?

- Au moins une quinzaine de jours.

- Mettez-le dans le coma pendant ce laps de temps ! Ordonna t elle.

Sylvidra était en colère, elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir et elle s'en voulait. Les baisers du capitaine avaient l'air si sincères. Elle se toucha les lèvres troublées et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle allait faire de lui son esclave et dès qu'elle serait enceinte, elle le jetterait dans les limbes. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de manquer ainsi de respect à la reine des Mazones.

Une fois que la nanotechnologie destinée à manipuler le cerveau du capitaine fut prête Sylvidra donna l'ordre qu'on l'injecte dans le capitaine. La doctoresse sortit Harlock du coma et injecta les modules dans son corps. Le capitaine ne sentit rien au début, puis il commença à avoir un important mal de crâne. Sa vue se brouilla et il avait la sensation que quelqu'un essayait de manipuler son esprit. Il semblait vouloir accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes. Le médecin commandait les machines à distance et le passé du capitaine s'affichait à l'écran sous son regard et celui de Sylvidra. Il leur fallait trouver le souvenir le plus important pour leur victime. Le portrait d'une belle femme blonde s'afficha à l'écran et elles entendirent Harlock murmurer "Maya". Elles savaient qu'elles étaient sur la bonne piste. Le docteur commença à manipuler la mémoire du capitaine, ainsi que sa vision et sa capacité à distinguer le monde qui l'entourait. Il résista pendant des heures mais ce type de technologie extrêmement dangereuse avait raison des volontés les plus fortes. Le docteur programma les nano de telle manière que quand le capitaine verrait Syvidra il croirait qu'il avait Maya en face de lui. Puis elle bloqua son accès à ses souvenirs. Elle programma un gentil scénario qui lui ferait croire qu'il était revenu chercher Maya sur Terre avant la guerre contre les Illumidas et que depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pour Harlock désormais Maya était vivante et il vivait avec elle dans une gigantesque ville spatiale.

Sylvidra s'approcha du lit du capitaine et l'appela :

- Harlock ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et il ne vit pas la reine. Il vit Maya et il entendait sa voix.

- Maya.

Et une larme coula sur sa joue. Sylvidra comprit qu'il ne simulait pas. Il n'aurait jamais versé une larme devant elle. L'expérience était une réussite. Elle fit défaire les entraves de sa proie et l'emmena à ses appartements et obtint de lui tout ce qu'elle désirait et même plus.

Yattaran voyant que le capitaine tardait à rentrer envoya le jour de sa disparition deux membres d'équipage le chercher. Ne le trouvant pas sur la tombe de Toshiro, ils firent le tour des saloons de la ville qu'Harlock avait été vu en compagnie d'une grande et belle femme aux cheveux noirs qui portaient un diadème vert. Ils se firent indiquer par où le couple était parti. Ils prirent la même direction qu'eux et trouvèrent la ceinture portant les armes du capitaine. Ils retournèrent ensuite au vaisseau pour montrer au lieutenant ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Yattaran comprit que la reine avait enlevé le capitaine mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle toutes les tôles de l'Arcadia tremblèrent sous l'influence de la colère de Toshiro. Ils décollèrent immédiatement et tentèrent de le localiser grâce à sa balise. Après deux semaines de recherches infructueuses, ils prirent la direction de Jura. Ils étaient à court d'idée et ils pensaient que Mimée pourrait les aider. Elle connaissait très bien les Mazones qui étaient responsables de l'extermination de son peuple. Ils la contactèrent par la petite radio qu'elle avait gardée et l'informèrent de la situation. Toshiro tenait parole, il venait la chercher car il craignait que le temps ne leur manque pour récupérer le capitaine et qu'il avait besoin de tout le monde pour le sauver.

Ils patrouillèrent longuement puis quelques semaines plus tard Mimée se rappela qu'il y avait une zone près des limbes où le vaisseau royal était souvent stationné. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent au loin le vaisseau de la reine et se cachèrent derrière une mer d'astéroïdes. Toshiro poussa ses capteurs au maximum pour s'assurer que le capitaine était bien à bord. Il capta le signal de la balise et tenta d'entrer en communication avec lui mais il n'eut aucune réponse. A chaque appel, il recevait un écho fantôme comme si une autre radio envoyait des ondes qui masquaient les siennes. Il décida de pirater le système de sécurité du vaisseau et commença à fouiller pièces par pièces. Grâce au système vidéo il pu voir les appartements de la reine et il vit le capitaine, endormi, nu, dans le lit royal. Il tenta une nouvelle tactique d'approche et parasita le système de communication. Il mit en route le système d'appel de l'appartement et fit sonner l'appareil de communication qui réveilla Harlock. Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton de mise en route du haut parleur et un énorme sifflement se fit entendre qui le réveilla complètement. Le capitaine se tint la tête même une fois la communication fut coupée. Toshiro comprit qu'il y avait un problème, jamais son ami n'aurait accordé ses faveurs à Sylvidra car il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste. Il pirata les ordinateurs du vaisseau et quand il fouilla ceux de l'infirmerie il comprit la magouille de la reine. Tout l'Arcadia trembla de rage et Toshiro commença à déprogrammer les nano modules qui avaient le capitaine sous contrôle. Cette intervention était risquée et fut extrêmement douloureuse pour Harlock qui perdit connaissance.

Il resta évanoui un long moment. Au bout d'une heure Toshiro retenta une communication en se servant de la mini radio de la balise. Harlock émergea lentement. Il se leva difficilement, il avait d'importants vertiges et eut du mal à trouver le bouton de réponse de sa radio.

- Oui ? Répondit-il faiblement.

- C'est moi Toshiro, on est venus te sortir de là ! Est ce que tu es en état de marcher ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Harlock ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler les événements passés. Il se rappela sa capture, puis les tentatives de la reine pour le mettre sous on contrôle et finalement le trou noir. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut les appartements de Sylvidra. Il comprit que la reine avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et une larme d'amertume roula sur sa joue. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait été son pantin. Il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long rêve dans lequel il vivait avec Maya une vie paisible et heureuse. Il vit ses vêtements posés sur un fauteuil et il s'habilla péniblement. Il reçut un nouveau message de Toshiro.

- Je vais te guider jusqu'à la sortie. J'ai accès aux caméras tu pourras éviter les patrouilles.

La reine était dans le poste de commandement quand l'Arcadia fut détecté par les capteurs de son vaisseau.

- C'est étrange votre altesse, cela va faire une heure qu'ils sont dans cette mère d'astéroïdes et ils ne bougent pas - lui annonça l'officier radar. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend, Ils sont sûrement venus récupérer leur précieux capitaine. Je leur réserve une belle surprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils iront le récupérer dans les limbes.

Harlock, une fois habillé, se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte dès que Toshiro lui donna son feu vert puis il se faufila jusqu'à la zone des vaisseaux. L'ordinateur surveillait l'ensemble de la zone. La patrouille passait tous les quarts d'heure et une fois qu'elle fut passée, il conseilla à Harlock de foncer. Celui-ci monta dans le premier vaisseau et mit ses moteurs en route. Toshiro ouvrit la porte de la piste d'envol et Harlock fonça dès qu'elle fut assez ouverte.

- On a un décollage imprévu votre altesse ! Annonça l'officier des communications.

Sylvidra comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. L'Arcadia avait du réussir à court-circuiter les nano modules et sa proie s'envolait. Elle eut un petit sourire cruel. Peu importait, le médecin lui avait confirmé deux jours avant son état et par conséquent elle n'avait plus besoin d'Harlock.

- Faites décoller des chasseurs, qu'ils le poussent vers les limbes et qu'ils le descendent. Connaissant l'équipage de l'Arcadia, il fera tout pour sauver son capitaine et il finira dans les limbes avec lui. On fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Une dizaine de chasseurs Mazone décollèrent et prirent en chasse le capitaine. Toshiro voyant cela lança ses moteurs et se dirigea vers Harlock. Celui ci n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'eux et il voyait bien où Sylvidra voulait l'envoyer. Après plusieurs manœuvres d'évitement il était arrivé à proximité de la zone dangereuse et il pensa être débarrassé de ses poursuivants mais il n'en fut rien. Un coup toucha ses moteurs qui donnèrent des signes de faiblesse. Un second coup détruisit les freins anti-gravité et le vaisseau fut attiré vers le trou noir. Toshiro poussa ses moteurs à fond et se précipita sur le vaisseau du capitaine. Harlock voyant ce qu'il se préparait à faire appuya sur sa radio et ordonna à son ami :

- Va-t'en Toshiro, c'est un ordre ! Ne t'approche pas ! Tu ne pourras pas résister à l'attraction du trou noir !

Mais il était trop tard l'Arcadia filait vers son destin. L'ordinateur ouvrit la zone de décollage et aspira le vaisseau du capitaine puis il ferma la porte. Il poussa ses freins anti-gravités au maximum mais il s'était trop approché du trou noir, ceux-ci surchauffèrent et furent hors service. Ne pouvant plus freiner, il tourna la barre à 180 degrés et poussa les moteurs à fond qui lâchèrent à leur tour. Ils furent finalement aspirés dans le trou noir sous le regard amusé de Sylvidra.

Cela faisait des jours qu'Harlock était inconscient Ellie restait avec lui toute la journée attendant un signe indiquant son réveil. Au bout du dixième jour, elle vit les paupières du capitaine s'ouvrir et elle ne put retenir les larmes de joie qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et prévint le docteur. Le capitaine la regarda s'en aller et eut un léger sourire.

- Au moins elle n'est pas rancunière. Pensa-t-il en se remémorant la gifle magistrale qu'i lui avait mise quand elle l'avait confronté à la réalité.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre17 : Aller de l'avant**

Pour Harlock la pillule avait dure à avaler. Il avait fourni à Sylvidra le moyen de conquérir la Terre. En unissant leurs ADN ils avaient engendré un monstre. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Ellie n'était pas plus que ça remontée contre lui. Elle savait tout et pourtant depuis le début, avant son engueulade avec lui, celle-ci était restée gentille, elle n'était même pas en colère. Ce qui l'avait fait exploser c'était son déni et le fait qu'il l'avait insulté en la comparant avec Feydar Zone..

Il avait un peu de mal à récupérer et il dormait beaucoup. A chaque réveil elle était là, confiante mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il était plus triste. Harlock avait fait le tri dans ce qu'il avait appris et il se sentait responsable de la situation. Il se demandait comment son équipage allait réagir à cette nouvelle et l'inquiétude le gagna. Il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à une mutinerie. Il allait devoir envisager de dire la vérité. Rien qu'en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Sylvidra, il avait envie de vomir. Cette reine utilisait tous les moyens possibles pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ellie quand à elle était ravie de voir le capitaine reprendre des forces. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à veiller sur lui et à se demander si il pourrait lui pardonner son manque de tact. Harlock allait de mieux en mieux. Ellie n'avait plus reparlé à l'équipage depuis l'incident à la timonerie, elle était beaucoup trop gênée. Pourtant elle allait devoir le faire, elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit venu demander des comptes.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'îlot, Yattaran lui avait promis que l'équipage serait patient et il avait tenu parole. Mais maintenant que le capitaine allait mieux, il fallait dire la vérité et elle ne voulait pas que celui ci ait à le faire. Il avait assez souffert de cette situation. Ellie prit la ferme résolution de régler le problème. Elle posa un baiser sur le front du capitaine pendant qu'il dormait puis alla prendre le dossier médical avec le rapport sur les nano machines et elle quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la timonerie.

Les deux lieutenants étaient présents plus les deux officiers radars. Ellie prit une longue aspiration et entra dans la pièce. Yataran était assis à un pupitre au milieu de la salle les pieds sur celui-ci. Ellie serra un peu plus fort le dossier médical du capitaine et attendit. Après quelques minutes ce fut Yattaran qui rompit le silence pesant.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit il sur un ton indifférent.

- Beaucoup mieux. affirma Ellie qui inquiète sentait le regard inquisiteur de Kei sur elle. Pourquoi vous ne venez jamais le voir ?

- Il n'aimerait pas, affirma Kei.

- Tu es prête à nous expliquer ? S'enquit Yattaran en lui faisant face.

Il vit le regard triste et inquiet d'Ellie et demanda :

- Bon sang c'est si moche que ça ?

Ellie tremblait un peu, elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Est-ce que le capitaine devait se justifier ?

- J'ai son dossier médical avec moi, Commença-t-elle

- Sans rire! Ironisa Kei. Et dedans il y a de quoi justifier le fait qu'il ait coucher avec Sylvidra ? Questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Je vais tout vous dire mais je demande juste une chose, supplia Ellie, quand il reprendra le commandement je vous en prie ne faites aucune allusion à ce que vous allez apprendre. D'accord ?

- Très bien, accepta Yattaran

- Ca dépendra de la situation, rétorqua Kei

- Je pense qu'en tant que femme vous aurez le tact de vous taire, Lui dit Ellie que ce ton commençait à énerver un petit peu.

Elle se dirigea vers une console et y glissa le rapport sur les nano machines. Il s'afficha sur l'écran central et elle commença

- Après que vous ayez récupéré le capitaine, il est allé à l'infirmerie c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment, expliqua Yattaran, on était en train de s'enfoncer dans le trou noir. C'était la merde, le capitaine est resté un bon moment à la barre pour stabiliser l'appareil puis il est allé à sa cabine.

- Quand est il allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien plus tard, continua Yattaran, je suis allé le voir pour aller aux nouvelles et je l'ai trouvé sous la douche. D'après le compteur cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il était dessous, en gros depuis qu'il était retourné à sa cabine. En plus l'eau était brûlante, ça devait lui faire mal.

- Il était en état de choc.

- En état de choc, le capitaine ! C'te bonne blague, s'exclama Yattaran en riant.

- Est-ce qu'il a accepté d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Il m'a dit de dégager.

- Qui la convaincu. Mimée ?

- Il ne lui pas parlé, quand il l'a vu, raconta Kei. Et quand elle a vu son regard elle est restée pétrifiée sur place.

- Alors qui ?

- Je suis allé chercher le docteur Zéro, reprit Yattaran. Il a comprit que le capitaine avait un problème très grave et il a demandé à rester seul avec lui. Il lui a donné une bonne dose de calmant et il l'a emmené groggy à l'infirmerie.

- Et les jours suivants ? Demanda Ellie.

- Il n'a parlé à personne, il restait seul dans sa cabine. Il ne laissait même pas Mimée l'approcher, expliqua Yattaran.

- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, rétorqua Kei ironique, vu que Mimée pouvait lire les pensées et les souvenirs des gens rien qu'en les touchant, il devait avoir peur qu'elle soit aux premières loges pour assister à ses galipettes avec Sylvidra.

- Croyez-moi, Rétorqua Ellie, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Lorsque le docteur a examiné le capitaine il lui a fait une prise de sang. Celle-ci a révélé la présence d'un composant étrange destiné à empêché une réaction de rejet face un corps étranger présent dans son organisme. Il lui a fait passé une radio complète du corps et il a trouvé, concentrés dans certaines zones de la boîte crânienne des éléments étrangers. Le médicament visant à limiter les rejets devant être pris régulièrement. II a attendu que la dernière prise ne fasse plus effet, puis il a placé le capitaine sous dialyse pour extraire ceci de son sang, annonça Ellie en montrant l'éprouvette bouchée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Yattaran.

- Vous allez voir, je les ai analysés, Dit Ellie. Elle utilisa la télécommande et une image s'afficha qui montra un nano module.

- C'est impossible, dit Yattaran très surpris. C'est ce que le pense ?

- Oui des nano modules.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre ça au point à notre époque et Sylvidra a réussi ! S'exclama Yattaran

- A l'heure actuelle non plus en théorie. Mais Sylvidra en a usé sur Harlock.

- Pour faire quoi ? S'inquièta Kei qui avait peur d'avoir compris.

- D'après vous ? Pour obtenir les faveurs sexuelles d'Harlock. Leur expliqua Ellie.

- Minute, comment ? S'étonna Yattaran.

- Regardez, leur proposa Ellie en leur affichant la programmation qui montrait une photo de Maya ainsi que la liste de commandes nécessaires pour endormir la capacité du capitaine à accéder à ses souvenirs.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Kei horrifiée.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous en parliez devant lui. Parlez-en en interne pour que tout le monde sache la vérité car je suppose que la rumeur de la vidéo s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

- T'as pas idée, s'affligea Yattaran, je crois qu'il y en a même qui l'ont téléchargé.

- Il faut étouffer ça. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous lui en parliez. Il se sent sali, humilié alors je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'en remettre une couche. D'accord ? Proposa Ellie.

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde mais la colère commençait à monter au sein de l'équipage. Il espérait bien pouvoir faire payer ça à Sylvidra.

- Y a autre chose ? Insista Yattaran.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ellie.

- T'as passé trois heures dans la cabine du capitaine. Il y a forcément autre chose, insista Yattaran fermement décidé à tous savoir.

- Oui, avoua Ellie tristement. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire, mais il l'a mise enceinte et elle a mis au monde un fils, Mark qui a prit la tête de la secte de Gaia, qui est constituée d'Hybride humain-Mazones et de Mazones, qui a terrassé l'Alliance Galactique et qui à l'heure actuelle dirige la Terre et en sous main le Consortium.

- Il le sait ? S'attrista Yattaran.

- Oui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Kei en étouffant un sanglot. Ne voulant pas pleurer devant les hommes présents, elle sortit.

C'était fait. Elle espérait seulement qu'Harlock ne serait pas trop en colère. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie et Yattaran attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour laisser couler ses larmes. Il avait vraiment peur pour son capitaine. Il comprenait maintenant son attitude dans le trou noir, sa colère pour ne pas dire sa rage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle vit Harlock assis sur son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il la regarda d'un oeil inquisiteur et Ellie mal à l'aise essaya d'éviter son regard.

- Il faut que je parle à l'équipage, Lui annonça-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Ellie gênée qui continuait d'éviter le regard du capitaine.

Il lui saisit doucement le visage et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Ellie.

- Je vois tu leur a déjà tout dit. Mais je pense que tu ne sais pas tout. Affrima-t-il en lui lâchant le visage.

Ellie baissa la tête puis lui dit :

- Si, justement, s'excusa Ellie en laissant couler ses larmes. Je sais tout...Je ne l'ai su qu'après votre malaise. J'ai pris sur moi de tout expliquer à l'équipage pour que vous n'ayez pas à revivre ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Tu n'avais à le faire tu sais, Dit-il tristement. Tu n'as pas à me protéger comme ça.

- Si. Je pense que quelqu'un doit le faire. Il faut que vous souffliez un peu. Je ne sais même pas comment vous faîtes pour tenir.

Elle n'arrivait pas arrêter ses larmes et elle s'en voulait. Elle devait être forte. Une longue bataille attendait la Résistance et il fallait que son cerveau soit en état de fonctionner.

- J'ai du mal à te comprendre Ellie Zone. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à retrouver l'Arcadia ?

- Vous allez penser que je suis idiote, Reprit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches... Je voulais laver votre nom, ainsi que celui des membres de votre équipage. Je voulais que les gens sachent ce que vous aviez fait et qu'ils cessent de salir votre nom. Je voulais qu'en voyant une exposition avec votre vaisseau ils reprennent goût à la liberté et qu'ils se décident à se revolter contre le système en place. Je voulais aussi étudier les plans de l'Arcadia et vos stratégies militaires pour les donner à la Résistance... Je sais c'était idiot...Les gens ne changeront jamais. Ils se repaissent de la vidéo de votre nuit avec Sylvidra et ils vous accusent de vouloir conquérir la Terre. Je sais que les médias sont à la solde du gouvernement corrompu mais que les gens puissent gober ce genre de conneries, ça m'énerve tellement !

Elle tremblait de colère. Harlock n'en revenait pas. Que quelqu'un veuille rétablir son honneur c'était de l'inédit. Ellie n'avait décidément rien à voir avec Feydar Zone. Elle en était l'exact opposé et ce qui l'avait conduite à risquer sa vie.

- Je pense que je vais devoir vous aider. Je suis responsable de tout ça. Je vais éliminer ce monstre et...

- Je pense qu'il faut que vous restiez en-dehors de tout ça, le coupa Ellie

- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Vous avez assez souffert. Pas la peine que vous deveniez infanticide

- Mais tu m'avais demandé mon aide.

- Pour nous aider face à la secte de Gaia mais pas pour que vous tuiez votre fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors pour...

- Mark, termina Ellie comprenant que pour Harlock dire ce nom était une torture. Avant de savoir qu'il avait été fait sans votre consentement... Vous allez trouver ça encore plus idiot...J'espérais que vous pourriez le détacher de l'emprise de sa mère et que vous pourriez le sauver. Désormais je sais que c'est impossible.

Harlock la regarda tristement. Il se rappela ce qu'Ellie lui avait dit à propos de lui et il savait que ce garçon n'était pas forcément mauvais mais il dirigeait les hybrides qui avaient conquis la Terre et mis en coupe réglée tout le reste de l'Humanité.

- Est ce que tu es proche de lui ? Demanda Harlock doucement.

- Non, ça aurait pu mais dès que j'ai su la vérité je me suis tout de suite éloignée de lui. De toute façon, je ne devais l'intéresser que comme ingénieur militaire et il était prêt à user de ses charmes pour me manipuler, Expliqua-t- elle tristement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ellie...Est ce que tu as des films de la conquête faite par les troupes de Gaia.

- C'est pas ça qui manque. Gaia en fait la promotion pour bien montrer au Consortium où est sa place, ainsi que celle de toute l'Humanité.

- Je refuse de rester en-dehors de tout ça Ellie. Il faut que tu me laisses agir.

- Accepter de vous allier à la Résistance alors ! Proposa Ellie.

- J'ai toujours agi seul, avec mon équipage.

- Vous ne pourrez pas tout seul. Ils ont des milliers de vaisseaux beaucoup plus puissants que ceux que Sylvidra avait à la base. Je peux concevoir des plans pour la Résistance. Il leur faudra juste du temps pour les fabriquer et préparer les équipages. Vous dirigerez les attaques, c'est la seule solution pour y arriver.

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux ans pour le tout, répondit Ellie

- Deux ans, S'exclama Harlock incrédule. Et on fait quoi pendant deux ans on se terre comme des rats ? Ragea le capitaine qui trouvait que cette idée tenait du délire.

- Non, ce n'est pas obligé. J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones pour faire des fouilles archéologiques, Proposa Ellie. Je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup de recherches pendant que vous les combattiez mais je ne pense pas que vous sachiez tout.

Harlock se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et plaça ses mains derrière la tête. Il fallait qu'il voit de quoi son fils était capable au combat et qu'il rencontre la Résistance. Il prendrait sa décision après avoir tout étudié.

- Tu sais que Nynna Summer m'apprécie pas du tout, Lui rappela t il.

- Ca, c'est parce que vous n'avez rien fait pour vous faire apprécier.

- Est ce qu'elle sait la vérité sur la vidéo ?

- Non.

- Bon, on va la laisser dans le doute juste pour voir. Je me demande qu'elle sera sa réaction quand elle me verra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je pourrai mieux la cerner en tant que femme que si j'arrive avec du plomb dans l'aile et qu'elle ait pitié de moi. Je veux voir si elle a autant de mordant que toi.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je veux d'abord rencontrer les responsables de la Résistance et je prendrai ma décision après."

Harlock vit un grand sourire s'afficher sur le visage d'Ellie puis celle-ci se jeta à son cou.

- Merci, capitaine ! Vous verrez vous ne le regretterez pas !

Il fut surpris par cette étreinte mais ne la repoussa pas. Il regarda Ellie sortir en courant et se dit en souriant que cette femme était un peu allumée.

Ellie courut jusqu'à la timonerie. Une fois dans les lieux, elle demanda à Yattaran si elle pouvait contacter la Résistance. Celui-ci accepta et lança la communication. Ellie dit alors à l'équipage présent :

- Elle sait pour la vidéo mais pas comment c'est arrivé. Donc faites moi confiance et ne dites rien. C'est le capitaine qui le demande".

Quand la communication fut établie Ellie vit s'afficher le visage de Nynna.

- Salut Ellie ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien..

- Vu que tu es toujours en vie et souriante j'en conclu que tu ne lui a pas encore parlé.

- En fait si. Je lui ai tout dit y compris la vidéo et il veut rencontrer la Résistance.

- Le coincé veut nous voir ! S'exclama Nynna surprise.

Le terme de « coincé » fit tiquer les membres d'équipage présents mais ils ne montrèrent aucune réaction négative.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas le demander lui-même ? S'enquit Nynna suspicieuse.

- Il fait sa tournée quotidienne du vaisseau.

- Tiens donc monsieur est devenu timide à cause de la vidéo ? Insinua t'elle.

- Non. Il est juste trop occupé.

- T'as pas fini de lui trouver toujours des excuses bidons !

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Répliqua Ellie qui décida de bluffer. En plus il s'en fout de la vidéo.

- Tiens donc monsieur est un polisson alors...Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser

- Attends tu ne va tout de même pas l'emmerder avec ça ? Demanda Ellie pour la forme car elle savait très bien que Nynna ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie d'asticoter le capitaine.

- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais je lui en toucherai juste deux mots. Y a certaines positions que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'explique comment il fait, parce que avec Ryo on a essayé et ça à coincé.

- Faut arrêter les gâteaux et tu sera assez souple ! S'exclama Kei qui avait craqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, l'échelle ? Se défendit Nynna.

- Bon on se calme les filles. D'accord ? Proposa Ellie. Nynna je te demande de ne pas trop embêter Harlock quand tu le verras. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile.

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chat de Mister Freeze. Il ne s'en remettra pas !

- A tes risques et périls! Répliqua Ellie. Alors où et quand ?

- La planète neutre Amos, on sera tranquille, dans une semaine. A la discothèque.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. La dernière fois il s'est fait vachement draguer et si il y en a qui ont encore le feu aux fesses, elles vont encore essayé de l'allumer.

- Ecoute ce sera super comme endroit. Tu viens avec ton cavalier, je viendrai avec le mien ! Ordonna Nynna en coupant la communication.

- Le capitaine s'est fait draguer ? S'enerva Kei.

- Ben vous avez vu la vidéo. Ca se comprend que certaines aimeraient bien y goû vous inquiètez pas, c'est un vrai gentleman, il les a toutes envoyer bouler. Il rentrera sagement au vaisseau comme la dernière fois.

- Je te préviens, menaça Kei, il sera sous ta responsabilité t'as intérêt à nous le ramener !

Ellie venait de comprendre que le second lieutenant lui demandait d'être le chaperon du capitaine. Elle trouva l'idée si étrange qu'elle ne répondit pas puis elle essaya d'imaginer la scène ce qui la fit exploser de rire. Elle regarda Kei qui la fixait . Apparemment, elle était sérieuse. Ellie cessa de rire et se glissa hors de la timonerie suivit du regard par Kei.

Elle alla voir le capitaine à l'infirmerie. Elle entra sans frapper et une fois à l'intérieur elle vit le capitaine nu, la robe de chambre ouverte. Il avait décidé de s'habiller et ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle ci revienne si vite. Ellie rougit comme une tomate et se retourna. Harlock ferma sa robe de chambre puis autorisa :

- C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... S'excusa-t-elle rouge de confusion.

- Alors quand ?

- Je me rappelle plus, Bafouilla Ellie.

- Eh bien je te fais de l'effet ! S'exclama le capitaine incrédule.

Cette remarque la fit rougir encore plus. Le docteur Zéro qui était dans la réserve entra à son tour et Harlock lui dit :

- Ellie a une nouvelle poussée de fièvre. Vous auriez de l'aspirine à lui donner ? Ironisa-t-il sans quitter Ellie du regard en souriant face à la gêne de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait capitaine ? S'enquit le docteur.

- Rien du tout.

- Si le capitaine vous fait des misères il ne faut pas vous laisser faire vous savez, Lui conseilla gentiment le docteur Zéro.

Ellie essaya de se calmer, puis de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'anatomie d'Harlock puis elle annonça brusquement avant de fuir de l'infirmerie :

- La semaine prochaine, sur Amos à la discothèque ! Elle m'enverra sûrement comme la dernière fois l'heure et la date sur ma tablette !

Elle retourna à la timonerie pour souffler un peu car elle pensait qu'Harlock passerait les ordres par la radio générale. Le capitaine s'habilla avec l'aide du docteur une fois qu'il fut prêt le médecin lui tendit un flacon de pilules.

" Tenez, à prendre trois fois par jour. Il faut ménager votre coeur. Je me dis que l'exploration spatiale ça ne serait pas si mal finalement. Evitez le stress et les activités physiques intenses d'accord ?

- A vos ordres docteur, accepta Harlock en souriant puis il sortit.

Ill se rendit à la timonerie et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il les membres de son équipage au grand complet au garde à vous en train de le saluer. Il leur rendit leur salut en souriant et repris sa place à la barre de l'Arcadia. Ellie embarrassée restait sagement dans son coin.

- Nous partons pour Amos. Que tout le monde regagne son poste ! Ellie assieds-toi à la console de commande des canons tribord !

- Mais je ne sais pas tirer, protesta Ellie.

- Ca je m'en suis rendu compte dans le hangar. Tu vas t'entraîner un peu. On ne sait jamais.

Ellie s'installa et sous les directives du capitaine, elle commença à viser des astéroïdes mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça.

- L'astéroïde à ta gauche, Ordonna le capitaine.

Elle tira et le commentaire de Yattaran tomba :

- Loupé

- Réessaye, ordonna le capitaine.

Deuxième tir

- Encore loupé capitaine, annonça Yattaran en riant.

- C'est incroyable, je vais finir par croire que tu as eu la caméra dans le hangar par chance, commenta Harlock.

Troisième tir

- C'est pas possible, tu dois loucher ! Annonça Yattaran en riant.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Râla Ellie. Et puis il est trop loin. La cible est trop petite dans le viseur ! Capitaine on peut laisser tomber je n'y arrive pas !

Harlock descendit de la plate forme et s'approcha d'Ellie. Il lui prit les mains qu'il plaça sur les commandes de direction des canons puis il lui dit :

- Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué. Tu orientes tes canons, dès que tu as la cible dans ton viseur tu tires tout en tenant les fermement les commandes pour que le tir ne soit pas dévié.

Le capitaine faisait la manoeuvre tout en donnant les explications à Ellie. Celle-ci qui sentait le souffle chaud du capitaine dans son cou avait du mal à se concentrer et recommença à rougir. Le capitaine pressa la détente en tenant les mains d'Ellie et pulvérisa l'astéroïde.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Pour vous oui, vous faîtes ça depuis plus de vingt ans...

- Recommence. L'astéroïde à ta droite ! Ordonna le capitaine.

Ellie troublée, refit une tentative et toucha l'astéroïde.

- Bravo Ellie tu l'as égratigné, se moqua Yattaran en riant.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! S'exclama Ellie de plus en plus énervée par les moqueries de Yattaran.

Elle refit la manoeuvre et explosa l'astéroïde.

- Bravo, Ellie ! S'enthousiasma Yattaran. Mais là c'est une cible fixe, on verra ce que donnera une cible mobile.

- On ne va peut être pas griller les étapes, Le calma le capitaine. Qu'elle continue à s'entraîner. Ce n'est peut être pas un cas désespéré après tout.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Rencontres**

Ellie vexée par cette remarque décida de prouver à toutes les personnes présentes qu'elle pouvait tirer au canon, histoire de leur rabaisser le caquet.

Elle fut contrainte à s'entraîner tous les jours, mais ce fut payant. Au bout de la semaine que durait le voyage pour aller sur Amos, Ellie était devenue une vraie professionnelle du tir, sur cible fixe seulement, mais comme lui avait dit le capitaine :

"C'est mieux que rien"

Le jour du rendez vous Ellie reçu le message de Nynna lui indiquant l'heure de la rencontre. Elle se prépara et alla chercher le capitaine. Quand elle vit dans son éternel costume de pirate une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre tenue ? Lui proposa-t-elle poliment.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- On va dans une discothèque se serait préférable que vous mettiez une tenue de civil.

- Pas question.

- Dommage, pensa Ellie, je suis sûre qu'il aurait l'air moins sévère.

Ils allèrent à la discothèque et le videur en voyant qui venait dans le club s'écarta respectueusement du passage. Ils virent Nynna et Ryo qui les attendaient à la même table que la dernière fois. Nynna sirotait sa boisson avec une paille et les accueillit avec un grand sourire lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de la table. Tout comme la dernière fois le capitaine attisait les convoitises de ses dames.

- Bonsoir capitaine grincheux, commença Nynna alors que les nouveaux venus venaient juste de s'installer.

- Commence pas Nynna, Lui dit Ryo en souriant mais en étant un peu inquiet. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez enfin en personne capitaine. Je suppose qu'Ellie vous a expliqué la situation ?

- Oui.

- Est que vous acceptez de nous aider ? demanda Ryo.

- Si j'ai bien compris il va vous falloir du temps.

- Oui, on a pas encore d'armée. Pour l'instant on a suffisamment de personnes prêtes à se battre mais pas les vaisseaux de guerre. Lui expliqua t'il. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner les plans de l'Arcadia ?

- C'est impossible, affitrma Harlock

- Je comprends.

- Je vous ferai des plans, proposa Ellie.

- On va mettre la Résistance en arrêt le temps de former les équipages et de fabriquer les vaisseaux. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas envie d'attendre mais on a pas le choix qui plus est se serait bien d'aller jusqu'à la planète des Mazones pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles.

- Est-ce que vous avez des enregistrements des combats de...

- Votre fils ? Termina Ryo.

- On en a plein, s'empressa de répondre Nynna. Voilà une vidéo, Lui indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant la tablette.

La vidéo qu'elle lui montra était celle qui circulait sue le Web.

- Oh Zut, je me suis trompée, Dit-elle faussement désolée. C'est celle de sa conception.

A la grande surprise d'Ellie, Harlock resta calme.

- D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser avec Ryo on a essayé cette position là, Dit-elle en lui montrant la tablette, et on n'arrive pas. C'est quoi votre secret ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton coquin ?

- Oh je le crois pas ! S'exclama Ellie. Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose Nynna...

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous mettiez au régime. Il y a une trop grande différence de gabarit entre vous deux, Expliqua Harlock en éteignant la vidéo. Ce n'est pas faisable en l'état actuel des choses, Rajouta-t-il en la jaugeant comme si il essayait de deviner son poids. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule position que vous ne pouvez pratiquer. Au mieux avec vous j'en vois deux de possible. Et si je devais pratiquer avec vous je me mettrai pas en dessous, j'aurai toutes les chances de finir écrasé. Je dois dire que votre amoureux a pas froid aux yeux car vu comme il est mince je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend de tels risques. Je sais bien qu'on dit que les extrêmes s'attirent mais là c'est du masochisme.

Nynna était rouge de colère et Ellie essayait de ne pas rire. Ryo quand à lui riait en douce. Harlock commença à fouiller dans la tablette et trouva une vidéo des exploits de Nynna et de Ryo. Il l'alluma.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... C'est pas brillant, Commenta-t-il en montrant la vidéo à Ellie qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Harlock l'arrêta et continua à fouiller dans la tablette.

- Eh bien. Il y en a eu des tentatives... Continua-t-il à commenter.

- Et toi tu le laisses dire! S'indigna-t-elle en retournant vers Ryo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse. Tu lui as filé ta tablette assume, Rétorqua Ryo qui n'avait aucune envie de se frotter au capitaine.

- Ellie dit à ton petit copain d'arrêter de visionner des trucs qui ne le regardent pas.

- C'est pas ce que t'as fait quand t'as visionné celle où il est avec Sylvidra ? Répliqua Ellie en riant.

- Oh ça c'est bizarre, j'avais jamais vu ça, commenta Harlock en faisant une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

Nynna essaya de récupérer la tablette mais Harlock la retira prestement de la table. Il décida d'arrêter son petit jeu et trouva une vidéo des batailles de Gaia.

-Je vois, commenta-t-il, ils ont utilisé mes tactiques. J'ai l'impression que Sylvidra ne s'est pas contentée de me manipuler le cerveau, elle a récolté quelques informations au passage. Je suis d'accord pour attendre. Je vais mettre au point d'autres stratégies militaires et vous donner le moyen de détruire les anciennes.

- Attendez qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par manipuler le cerveau ? S'enquit Nynna calmée.

- C'est sans importance. Tu viens Ellie on s'en va. Ordonna Harlock en se levant

Au moment où il se levait il vit un couple pris dans une vive discussion et il entendit la femme dire :

- Va te faire foutre, connard ! Insulta la femme l'homme qui commençait à être rouge de colère.

Il vit la femme s'approcher de lui et commencer à roucouler.

- Bonsoir mon mignon.

- Mon mignon ? Cria l'homme en la rejoignant. Tu préfères un défiguré à un beau mec comme moi ? Regarde-le ! Il a un oeil en moins et une balafre qui lui bouffe la moitié du visage !

- Lui au moins c'est un vrai mec ! Il assure au plumard ! Pas comme certain qui en manque d'inspiration finissent en deux minutes chrono !

- Ah ouais ! Ben si t'avais le physique de Sylvidra je serai déjà plus inspiré.

La réponse de la femme fut directe et on entendit le claquement de la gifle dans toute la salle. Elle sortit suivie de son futur ex petit ami. Harlock regarda la salle et prit enfin conscience des regards lubriques de ces dames.

- Ellie on s'en va ! Ordonna t il.

Quand il vit une autre femme tenter sa chance il saisit Ellie par la taille et lui dit d'un ton enjôleur.

- Tu viens ma chérie, on va finir cette charmante soirée en tête à tête.

L'autre fit la tête en se rendant compte que le plan drague était cuit. Monsieur avait quelqu'un. Ellie le suivit sans se poser de question. Elle resta lovée dans les bras du capitaine jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils vont bien s'amuser ce soir tous les deux, commenta Ryo à Nynna en souriant.

Puis quand il vit que Nynna ne souriait pas il demanda :

- Qu'estce qui t'arrive ?

Nynna n'avait plus envie de rire depuis que le capitaine avait lâché l'information que Sylvidra avait manipulé son cerveau. Elle était même en train de regretter de l'avoir taquiné avec la vidéo. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer en voyant ce film qu'il n'était pas consentant. Elle n'en revenait pas du calme olympien de cet homme quand elle lui avait mis la vidéo sous le nez. Il avait des nerfs d'acier.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la discothèque, le capitaine arrêta son étreinte. Ellie fut un peu déçue car elle trouvait la situation très agréable.

« Déjà fini, c'est dommage », Pensa-t-elle.

Il y avait quand même une chose qui consolait Ellie le capitaine semblait être d'accord pour s'associer à la Résistance et pour leur accorder le délai d'attente. Il était peut-être aussi d'accord pour aller sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones.

Ils repartirent au vaisseau et Ellie alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement et le lendemain elle fut réveillée bien avant le réveil particulier de Mazu.

Elle alla à la timonerie et vit qu'Harlock était déjà là, à vérifier des instruments. Elle entendit alors Toshiro prévenir le capitaine :

- On a un appel de la Résistance.

- Passe-le sur l'écran central ! Ordonna Harlock.

Ils virent alors le visage de Nynna.

- Bonjour, capitaine Harlock Salut Ellie.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un petit signe de la main.

- Tiens ! S'étonna Harlock surpris. Vous utilisez mon nom à présent, plus de capitaine grincheux, ou de coincé ou autre ?

- Il faut qu'on se voit, on vient d'avoir des informations supplémentaires et je voudrais vous revoir pour en parler, Lui proposa-t-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas pour me reparler de mes techniques au lit ? Soupçonna le capitaine

- Parole d'Honneur !

Harlock scruta le visage de la jeune femme en se demandant si il s'agissait d'une nouvelle rencontre pour l'asticoter. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il se dit qu'il pouvait tenter le coup. Elle avait l'air sincère.

- Très bien. Où et Quand ? .

- A la fête des fleurs. C'est un grand défilé de chariots couverts de fleurs, il y a de la musique et beaucoup de monde.

- Vous aimez les endroits bruyants vous ! Commenta t il.

-Vous savez l'avantage des endroits bruyants c'est que pour espionner une conversation avec des micros, c'est très difficile voir impossible. On se voit dans une heure sur la grande place à proximité des piliers de la porte. Ca vous va ?

- Oui c'est bon. J'y serai.

- Ellie, il faut que tu viennes aussi.

- Désolé mais je préfèrerai qu'elle reste à bord. Rétorqua le capitaine.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Nynna.

- Je n'ai pas envie que le gouvernement lui remette le grappin dessus et deux personnes à protéger en cas d'attaque, c'est déjà beaucoup.

- C'est une planète neutre, le Consortium n'a pas le droit d'agir.

- Ca n'empêche pas les enlèvements.

- Ce que vous êtes protecteur avec Ellie. C'est trop mignon. Commenta Nynna en souriant.

En entendant ses mots il lui lança un regard noir et Ellie rougit comme une tomate.

- Regardez ce regard méchant ! Ca ne prend plus capitaine ! Ellie ne s'était pas trompée sur vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, malgré votre sale caractère. Les informations la concernent aussi.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler maintenant alors!

- Car toutes les communications sont écoutées.

-Je croyais que le gouvernement n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir ? Se moqua-t-il.

- C'est exact. Mais ils peuvent toujours écouter. A plus tard capitaine.

Nynna coupa la communication. Elle regarda Ryo et lui demanda :

- Tu as contacté ton père ?

- Oui. Il peut recevoir Harlock dès maintenant si il est d'accord pour parler à un spécialiste.

- Tu penses que ça peut l'aider.

- Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a dit que ce genre de cas ne s'était jamais présenté à lui. Il m'a dit aussi que si Harlock a bien été victime de ce que l'on pense, qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

- Je me demande comment il va prendre ça ?

- Le fait qu'il se montre protecteur avec Ellie indique qu'il est encore fort psychologiquement mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Il va être en colère c'est sûr mais je refuse de le laisser comme ça, à souffrir en silence.

Nynna était d'accord

Une heure plus tard ils étaient au lieu du rendez vous et ils virent arriver Harlock en compagnie d'Ellie. Les rues étaient pleines de monde et très animées. De nombreux chars couverts de fleurs défilaient et des jeunes femmes en robes légères lançaient à la foule des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Sur la place où les attendait Ryo et Nynna la situation n'était pas plus calme que dans les rues. Une foule compact se pressait près des barrières de sécurité et de nombreux vendeurs ambulants étaient installés. Il y avait même une zone réservé pour un restaurant en plein air où de nombreuses familles étaient installées. De nombreux enfants jouaient sur la place sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Une fois qu'Ellie et le capitaine eurent réussi à forcer le premier barrage de personnes il se retrouvèrent face à face avec un groupe de bambins jouant au ballon. Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux en voulant lancer son ballon à un de ses camarades manqua son tir et le ballon arriva jusqu'aux pieds du capitaine. Celui ci ramassa le jouet et tout en tenant fermement Ellie par le bras il s'avança et donna le ballon à l'enfant qui ne bougeait pas impressionné par l'allure de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui pendant que les autres enfants s'éloignaient par précaution. L'enfant balbutia un remerciement et Harlock poursuivit sa route en direction du couple de résistants. Une fois qu'ils furent près d'eux le capitaine lâcha le bras d'Ellie.

- Alors qui avait il de si important ? S'enquit Harlock à peine arrivé.

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps vous ! S'exclama Nynna. On a plusieurs informations à vous donner notamment sur la constitution de l'armée. Je ne sais pas si Ellie vous en parler mais on a découvert que Gaia comportait des Hybrides.

- Oui, elle m'en a parlé.

- Lorsque vous avez combattu l'armada de la reine vous avez dû lui mettre une sacrée dérouillée Non ? Demanda Ryo.

- Disons qu'elle avait un peu moins de troupes qu'au départ.

- Quatre-vingt quinze pour cent en moins. Sylvidra quand elle a préparé son plan de vengeance a décidé de créer des hybrides moitié Mazones moitié humain parce qu'elle manquait de soldats. Ses nouveaux soldats ont remplacé les Mazones manquantes. De plus on a découvert que les Mazones se servent des hommes depuis bien longtemps. Ils sembleraient qu'elles aient pris l'habitude pour s'amuser de capturer les hommes les plus vigoureux, les plus intelligents pour, si je peux parler ainsi, s'en servir comme amants et qu'ils soient d'accord ou non. De plus la reine et les officiers supérieurs ont toujours eu beaucoup d'ADN humain en elles. De toute évidence elles choisissaient des hommes pour avoir une descendance. Le reste des Mazones a lui aussi de l'ADN humain mais beaucoup moins Depuis toujours les Mazones se servaient de l'humanité pour se reproduire.

- Ca explique probablement ce que j'ai vu, avança Harlock.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'étonna Nynna.

- Quand je me suis battu avec la reine je l'ai blessée et ce n'est pas de la sève qui a coulé, mais du sang.

- Donc l'humanité et les Mazones sont liées depuis le début ? L'interrogea Ellie

- C'est plus que probable et la clef du mystère doit se trouver sur leur planète d'origine, révéla Nynna.

- C'est tout ? S'enquit Harlock qui avait l'impression de perdre son temps.

- Non. Sylvidra sait que son peuple dépend en partie des humains, c'est pour ça qu'elle a commencé à créer des hybrides. Une fois qu'elle en aura assez, elle exterminera toute l'humanité avec un virus génétiquement ciblé. Elle trouve qu'on est instable et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas nous contrôler éternellement. Si il y a une Résistance ce n'est pas pour rien. On n'est pas du genre à accepter un système totalitaire, expliqua Ryo

- Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas maintenant ? Demanda Harlock.

- Il lui faut constituer une armée extrêmement plus importante que celle qu'elle a à l'heure actuelle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ellie. Ils ont déjà mis une pâtée à l'humanité en ayant beaucoup moins de soldats que maintenant.

- Il semblerait qu'elle surveille de près les Illumidas

- Il n'y en a plus, leur planète a été détruite par la déesse de la paix Rétorqua Harlock.

- Ben, elle ne les a pas tous eus, annonça Ryo

- Il y en a qui ont réussi à se barrer. Les Illumidas sont en train de se recréer une armée et en cas de conflit vous pouvez être sur qu'elle enverra les humains en premier au casse pipe pour un contentieux qui ne concerne que leurs deux peuples. Expliqua Nynna.

- C'est pour ça que la secte de Gaia quand je travaillais chez eux faisait tourner ses usines d'armement à plein régime. Compris Ellie

- Et les cadences ont même augmenté. Sylvidra pensait avoir deux cent ans devant elle mais depuis que l'Arcadia est réapparu, alors qu'elle pensait être débarrassée de vous, elle panique complètement. Annonça Ryo.

- Elle sait que je vais mettre à mal ses jolis plans. Confirma Harlock.

- Elle s'inquiète aussi des sentiments de Mark pour Ellie.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ellie.

- Il t'a draguée quand t'étais ingénieur, on est d'accord. Mais il n'est pas revenu à la charge ? L'accusa Nynna.

- Oui, une fois ou deux quand on faisait des recherches mais je lui ai dit que je voulais être son amie pas plus, affirma celle-ci.

- D'accord... Mais t'es au courant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber ? Demanda Nynna.

- Il a laissé tomber. Il a ordonné à Strutz de me torturer.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a donné l'ordre, mais Sylvidra. Expliqua Ryo.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Votre fils a sûrement plus de points communs avec vous que vous ne le pensez. Il n'a jamais fait pratiquer la torture sur les prisonniers. C'est une méthode qui le

dégoûte profondément. Sa mère en revanche n'a pas les mêmes états d'âme et elle est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, lui expliqua Ryo.

- Je vois. C'était quoi son plan ? S'enquit Ellie.

- Son plan, avant que sa mère ne mette son grain de sel était de te garder à la base, il savait que sa mère se servait de ce site pour faire torturer des gens. Il voulait que Harlock croie que tu étais torturée, puis il voulait faire passer l'information que tu allais être emmenée sur Terre. Quand il a su que sa mère avait donné l'ordre à Strutz de te torturer il est entré dans une colère terrible et a fait arrêter tes souffrances mais il a poursuivi son plan. Un fois qu'il a su qu'Harlock était à proximité il s'est arrangé pour que son père voit que l'on emmenait sous bonne garde une civière puis pendant qu'Harlock se faisait massacrer pour avoir voulu libérer la mauvaise personne il venait te chercher lui même à la base dans le but de...

- Dans le but de quoi ?

- Strutz, comme un con, a voulu faire du zèle et il voulait se rattraper alors il a prit sur lui de t'emmener ce qui est une bonne nouvelle comme ça Harlock t'as récupérée. Lui expliqua Nynna embarrassée.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dans quel but voulait-il m'emmener sur Terre ? Insista Ellie.

- Il avait demandé ta main à ton père...Lâcha Ryo embarrassé.

- Quoi ?

- Qui s'est empressé d'accepter tu t'en doutes car il espérait ainsi redorer son blason auprès de Gaia à cause de ton procès qui lui a fait beaucoup de torts. Tu imagines : le souverain de Gaia qui demande ta main. C'était une aubaine pour lui. Il a fait la demande tout de suite après la fin du procès. Mais l'annonce officielle de la demande n'a eu lieu que hier et une récompense a été proposée pour tous ceux qui te ramèneraient à lui.

- C'est une blague ! Ragea Harlock. Tu m'as forcé à l'amener ici alors qu'elle était en danger !

- La nouvelle n'est pas encore arrivée sur Amos et les chasseurs de prime ne se risqueraient pas intervenir sur une planète neutre. Répliqua Nynna.

- Ecoutez, elle ne risque rien pour l'instant lui confirma Ryo. Est ce que je peux vous parler en privé ?

- Je vous donne 5 minutes et je repars avec Ellie.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres

- Vous avez dit hier soir que Sylvidra avait manipulé votre cerveau et qu'elle avait pris des infos au passage.

- Et alors ? Se défendit Harlock.

- Est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ce que je pense qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

- Mon père est psy il a beaucoup collaboré avec la police et maintenant il a un cabinet sur cette planète et il est d'accord pour vous voir.

- Je vais très bien !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Vous avez vu beaucoup d'horreurs dans votre vie et toute cette affaire va vite devenir très moche. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide. Accepter de lui parler juste une fois. Je n'en demande pas plus. Ellie s'inquiète pour vous.

- Ecoutez je vous le répète je vais bien ! Je ne vais aller confier mes états d'âme à n'importe qui !

- Vous ne faites jamais confiance à personne ! Est ce que vous faîtes seulement confiance à Ellie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être un peu.

- Ellie est la meilleure amie de Nynna et je vais être clair on ne vous laissera pas l'emmener tant qu'on ne sera pas sûrs qu'elle ne risque rien avec vous ! Répliqua Ryo en colère

- Je pense que c'est à Ellie de choisir ! Rétorqua Harlock sur la défensive

- Espèce de salopard ! Vous savez qu'automatiquement elle va vouloir vous suivre car elle vous fait une confiance aveugle. Je vais être clair ce n'est pas notre cas. Avec tout ce que vous avez traversé plus ce que vous a fait subir Sylvidra je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Ellie suivre un gars potentiellement suicidaire.

- C'est ce vous pensez de moi ! S'indigna le capitaine.

- Oh que oui ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec le fils du professeur Daiba. Vous lui avez donné la possibilité de vous descendre. Vous êtes sûr d'aller si bien que ça ? Répliqua Ryo en colère

- Comment vous savez ça ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la secte de Gaia a détruit toute notre histoire qu'il n'y a pas de transmission orale vous savez. Daiba a eu des descendants qui ont gardé cette histoire en mémoire. Si vous n'acceptez pas de le voir. Je balance tout à Ellie. Elle n'a eu qu'une version édulcorée de l'affaire !"

Harlock regarda Ellie. Il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins lui épargner ça.

" Je ne vous garanti pas d'accepter de lui parler. Il faut que je sache à qui je parle

- Je suis sûr qu'il saura vous convaincre.

- Une seule fois et vous me laissez ramener Ellie en sécurité ?

- Oui, répondit Ryo surpris par le côté très protecteur d'Harlock.

- Très bien. Il est loin ?

- Non, la rue adjacente"

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Nynna et Ellie. Harlock saisit Ellie par le bras et suivit Ryo jusqu'au cabinet de son père. Il marchait très vite et Ellie avait du mal à le suivre. Le cabinet était dans un ancien hôtel particulier. Quand ils furent dans la salle d'attente Ryo alla prévenir son père et Harlock ordonna à Ellie de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. La salle était déserte. Ryo ressortit du bureau de son père et lui dit d'entrer.

Quand le capitaine entra il vit u mobilier en bois très ancien et un canapé en tissu vert. L'homme qui l'accueillit était plus petit que Ryo. Il avait un regard doux et semblait être d'un très calme caractère.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Apprendre à faire confiance**

- Bonjour, capitaine, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me voir lui dit il en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour, répondit Harlock en lui rendant son geste.

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, proposa-t-il en lui montrant le canapé.

Harlock s'assit en soupirant en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Le praticien s'assit sur une chaise placée devant le canapé et lui faisait face.

" Mon fils, m'a parlé de ce qui vous est arrivé. J'ai longtemps travaillé avec la police sur ce genre d'affaire. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de cas masculin.

- C'est la curiosité qui a fait que vous vouliez me voir ?demanda Harlock sur la défensive

- Non, je veux vous aidez. On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut. J'ai fait bloqué ma matinée pour vous..."

Le médecin savait que le capiaine risquait de refuser de parler. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas le brusquer.

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi ?"

Harlock fut surpris par cette question, il ne s'y attendait pas

" Je sais que vous êtes un homme prudent. Vous n'auriez pas vécu aussi longtemps si vous ne l'étiez pas. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de m'interroger

- C'est la coutume chez les psy de parler d'eux ? S'enquit Harlock cynique.

- Pour aider mes patients, il faut qu'ils aient confiance en moi. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de poser toutes les questions que vous voulez

- Votre fils m'a dit que vous étiez psy chez les flics

- C'est exact.

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Je parlais aux victimes pour les aider à raconter ce qui leur était arrivée. Je les soutenais aussi au moment des procès."

Il vit Harlock avoir un sourire ironique

- Vous ne croyez pas en la justice ?

- Vu comment c'est passé le procès d'Ellie vous pouvez comprendre que je n'y crois pas

- Je n'ai jamais participé à un procès de pacotille. Je travaillais sur les crimes du même type que ce que vous avez subi. Je me suis toujours assuré que les victimes aient la force de parler de ce qu'elles avaient subi pour que les personnes qui leur avaient fait du mal finissent par payer.

- Pourquoi ?

- On pourrait penser que pour une victime qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle oublie ce qui s'est passé. Mais croyez moi ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut pour qu'elle puisse commencer à se reconstruire que le ou les agresseurs soient condamné."

Harlock eut un ricanement

" Vous pensez qu'il y aura une justice pour ce qui m'est arrivé. Vous êtes plutôt naïf

- Toute victime a le droit à la justice. Si on arrive à mettre à bas la secte de Gaia, on pourra mettre en place un tribunal qui se chargera de condamner les coupables. Sylvidra comme les autres devra répondre de ses actes. Peut importe quand on lui mettra le grappin dessus. On arrivera à la faire condamner.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez que je témoigne ? S'étonna Harlock incrédule devant tant de naiveté.

- Votre témoignage sera recevable car vous serez blanchi de toutes les fausses accusations portées contre vous. Et je serai là pour vous aider si vous le désirez.

- Je n'ai pas envie que ce qui c'est passé soit exposé en place publique

- Vous préférez que tout le monde croie que vous étiez l'amant de Sylvidra ?

- Je dis seulement que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mon témoignage !"

Harlock regarda la pièce et vit de nombreux classeurs à tiroirs

" Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda t il soupçonneux

- Les dossiers de mes patients. Je ne fais pas trop confiance à l'informatique. On peut pirater les ordinateurs.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il y aura un dossier avec mon nom ! S'énerva le capitaine.

- Non jamais. Je ne suis pas idiot. Affirma calmement le médecin. Même si on est sur une planète neutre je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une perquisition. Harlock je veux vous aidez. Tout ce qui se dira entre ses murs restera entre nous. Il n'y aura aucune trace écrite.

- Qu'est ce qui me le garanti ?

- Je n'ai jamais trahi une victime et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencé. Et si je le fais je vous donne le droit de me descendre."

Harlock observa le médecin. C'était un homme de convictions qui croyait en ce qu'il faisait. Il avait le regard franc et parlait sans détours.

" Je le répète, je ne témoignerai pas.

- Je ne forcerai jamais une victime à témoigner. En tant que médecin, je me suis engagé à faire passer les intérêts de mon patient en priorité."

Harlock eut un nouveau ricanement. Il se demandait si il pouvait vraiment en parler avec cet homme. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne sur l'Arcadia et il ne voulait pas non plus en parler à Ellie. Elle se sentait assez coupable comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute une couche. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision.

" Qu'est ce qui ne vous dit pas que je vais vous descendre après vous avoir tout dit ? Menaça-t-il

- Je suis médecin avant tout. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Ce sera à vous de prendre la décision"

Harlock était prêt à parler. Le médecin vit que son patient commençait à se calmer. Il avait été sur la défensive tout le temps où il avait l'interrogé. Le père de Ryo se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Le capitaine devait se détendre et se calmer avant de parler. Il savait que pour un homme comme lui ce n'était pas évident de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Harlock même en état de souffrance profonde était incapable de demander de l'aide. Il fallait presque l'a lui imposer. La solitude du commandement l'avait poussé à cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait ainsi que toutes ses émotions. Il fallait qu'il accepte de se lâcher un peu. Le médecin le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit quelques minutes. Quand il vit qu'Harlock était prêt il commença :

"Pour beaucoup de victimes il est difficile de parler de ce qui c'est passé.

- Je vous arrête je ne suis pas une victime.

- Je vois. En tant qu'homme il est sûrement difficile d'accepter cette situation et au vu de votre passé il est normal que vous soyez dans le déni.

- J'ai commis une erreur de jugement et j'en ai payé le prix

- Vous pensez vraiment cela capitaine ?

- J'aurai dû me méfier de Sylvidra.

- Où vous a-t-elle accosté.

- J'étais sur la tombe de Toshiro.

- Vous y allez souvent ?

- Tous les ans.

- Vous étiez seul ?

- Comme à chaque fois

- Donc elle est venue vous parler au moment où vous étiez le plus vulnérable.

Harlock sourit d'une manière méprisante.

- Vous ne pensiez pas que vous étiez vulnérable. Vous deviez plus être préoccupé par la mort de votre ami que par sa présence non ?

- Ecoutez, je la connaissais, j'aurai dû me méfier et je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Et vous vous sentez responsable..

- J'aurais dû partir.

- Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer entendre ce que je vais vous dire mais toutes les victimes de ce genre de crime se sentent responsables alors qu'elles n'y sont pour rien.

- Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle n'ait rien de moi.

- Pour avoir votre honneur intact c'est ça ?

- Au lieu de ça elle a fait de moi ce qu'elle voulait

- Vous deviez rester en vie pour vos amis.

- Je pense qu'ils auraient préféré que je sois mort plutôt que je subisse cela.

- Vous savez que même mort elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait n'est ce pas. Pour réussir son coup elle a dû toucher à quelque chose de très important.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Mon fils à découvert qu'elle avait utilisé de la nano technologie pour vous manipuler le cerveau. Je tiens à vous rassurez ce n'est pas Ellie qui lui a donné l'info elle tient beaucoup trop à vous mais ils l'ont découvert en forçant l'ordinateur de Gaia et à cause de cela la base de Gardner a été découverte. Ils ont du l'évacuer.

- Et ?

- Ils n'ont jamais réussi à appliquer cela sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait pour que ça marche que les sentiments que vous aviez soient très forts. Vous Comprenez ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?"

Harlock hésita. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite

"Maya, ma fiancée. Elle est morte assassinée par les Illumidas, finit il par lâcher dans un souffle

- Est-ce que, à part le traumatisme, il y a d'autres conséquences ?

- Disons que je ne peux plus revoir le visage de Maya. A chaque fois que j'essaye je vois le visage de Sylvidra et j'ai envie de vomir.

- Les nano machines ont du abîmer vos souvenirs.

- Ce qui veut dire que je ne verrai plus son visage ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes encore bien affecté par tout ça. Je pense qu'il va vous falloir du temps pour vous reconstruire. En l'état actuel des choses, je pense que vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre. Et si vous êtes honnêtes avec vous-même vous l'accepterez et vous vous donnerez le temps de vous reconstruire. Vous vous entendez bien avec Ellie ?

- Bien.

- Etes-vous proche d'elle ?

Harlock souria incrédule.

- Je suis rassuré, dit le praticien. C'est très bien que vous n'entamiez pas tout de suite une nouvelle relation. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ne risque pas de vous rappeler ce qui c'est passé. Il faut voir sur le long terme.

- Minute, c'est juste une amie, il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Pensiez-vous qu'elle deviendrait une amie pour vous ?

- Non, admit il un peu gêné.

- Alors ne fermez pas si vite la porte à une relation future. D'après ce que m'a dit mon fils Ellie est très timide et vous l'impressionner beaucoup. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens mais avec vous c'est différent. Je pense que cette amitié peut vous aidez mutuellement. Vous devriez envisager de faire tomber cette muraille protectrice et vous tournez un peu vers les autres.

- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre femme tombe amoureuse de moi. Les deux femmes que j'ai aimées et qui m'ont aimé ont connu un sort tragique. Je ne veux pas qu'Ellie subisse le même sort. Elle est déjà passée au travers une fois, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura une deuxième chance.

- Ce n'est pas obligé que tout cela tourne mal capitaine. Vous devriez vous tourner vers l'avenir et ne plus vous enfoncer dans le passé."

Harlock se leva. Il était temps pour lui de partir et il se méfiait, il n'était pas sûr que les chasseurs de prime ne tenteraient rien.

- Pourquoi est il marqué Ken Chen sur votre plaque à l'extérieur ? Demanda Harlock.

- Quand j'ai su ce que mon fils avait découvert il y a 5 ans, j'ai arrêté de collaborer avec la police spatiale et je suis venu m'installer ici sous un faux nom pour ne pas gêner sa lutte. Officiellement je suis mort dans le crash de mon vaisseau lorsque je retournais sur Mars.

- Combien y en a t il comme vous ?

- Vous voulez dire des fantômes ? On doit être environ 10 millions répartis sur toute la planète d'Amos qui compote 500 millions d'habitants. Mais il y en a des dizaines de millions d'autres répartis sur les dizaines d'autres planètes qui font parties du Consortium. Mon fils ne vous pas menti. On a juste besoin des vaisseaux de guerre. Et de quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour conduire l'attaque"

L'entretien durait depuis une heure. Ellie et ses amis attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'inquiétait un peu et Ryo l'observait. Il se demandait comment une gentille fille comme elle avait pu s'enticher d'un homme comme lui, même si elle refusait de le reconnaître. Ca sautait aux yeux qu'Harlock lui plaisait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long ? S'inquièta Ellie.

- C'est bon signe, il a du se décider à accepter l'aide du père de Ryo, la rassura Nynna.

La porte s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard et Harlock sortit sans un mot. Le médecin sourit à Ellie. Ryo était soulagé, peut être que la séance avait un peu aidé le capitaine à faire le point. Ellie se leva et le capitaine s'approcha d'elle.

- On y va Ellie. Je te ramène à bord. Où avez-vous posé votre appareil ? S'enquit le capitaine au jeune couple.

- A l'extérieur de la ville.

- Où est votre nouvelle base ?

- Vu le peu de confiance que vous avez en moi capitaine, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Rétorqua Ryo. Moi aussi je dois protéger les miens..

Harlock n'insista pas et emmena Ellie. Une fois à l'extérieur il vit un groupe d'hommes déboucher dans la rue.

- Vous aviez dit que les chasseurs de prime n'essaieraient pas sur une planète neutre hein ? Remarqua Harlock cynique en leur montrant du menton les nouveaux arrivants.

- Et merde, manquait plus qu'eux ! Il ne faut pas régler ça ici capitaine ! Je connais la ville, je vais nous trouver un passage pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. Vous acceptez de me suivre ? Proposa Ryo.

- Est ce que j'ai le choix ? Si je les descends ici les flics seront sur nous en un rien de temps.

Il saisit Ellie par la main et le groupe commença à courir. Les chasseurs de prime les prirent en chasse. Harlock savait qu'ils seraient assez vite rattrapés.

Ryo leur fit traverser plusieurs ruelles et ils arrivèrent dans la petite cour d'une usine désaffectée. Ryo monta les échelles métalliques et pénétra dans l'usine au second étage. Il y avait une échelle qui les mènerait directement dans la zone boisée à l'extérieur de la ville. A partir de là ce serait cuit pour les chasseurs de prime.

Les hommes de main étaient sur leurs talons et ils commencèrent à tirer. Un tir frappa l'entrée du deuxième étage et Harlock répliqua. L'angle de tir n'était pas bon et leurs agresseurs eurent le temps de se cacher. Le capitaine sentait que la situation allait s'envenimer très vite. Il poussa le groupe dans l'usine et repéra un mur de caisses en bois. Il les amena derrière puis ordonna :

- Je vais me charger d'eux ! Vous restez ici !

- Non, ils sont trop nombreux ! Protesta Ellie en s'accrochant à ses bras.

- Ellie il faut que tu me laisses faire. Ils sont en bas, je vais descendre. Ils ne résisteront pas à la tentation de me tuer pour la prime. Tu restes ici ! Ryo vous voulez bien veiller sur elle ?

- Pas de problème.

- Non. Ils risquent de vous tuer ! Ils sont au moins une vingtaine !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ellie ça va bien se passer ! Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui faisant lâcher ses bras. Prenez ça au cas où dit il à Ryo en lui tendant son Cosmodragon.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ils étaient en train de monter et il fallait faire vite. Harlock surgit brusquement de derrière les caisses et tira sur l'homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Celui ci bascula par dessus la rambarde et s'écrasa dans la cour. Le capitaine descendit précipitamment les escaliers tout en tirant sur ses poursuivants. Arrivé au premier il sauta au-dessus la rambarde et se plaça au centre de la cour. Les hommes de main voyant que leur proie se présentait directement devant eux l'encerclèrent. Harlock attendit qu'ils se placent et les observa. Ils avaient de grands sourires carnassiers. Ces bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang étaient prêtes à dévorer leur proie. Le capitaine fut plus rapide que le premier tir et enfonça son sabre dans le torse de l'homme qui était à sa droite. Puis il enchaîna coup sur coup en évitant les balles

Ellie dans l'usine, voulut sortir et Ryo la retint.

- Ils vont le tuer laisse moi y aller ! Insista Ellie

- Fais-lui confiance, il va s'en sortir !"

Vingt personnes contre une cela faisait beaucoup même pour Harlock. Qui plus est la cour n'était pas très grande ce qui gênait ses mouvements et un des tireurs le toucha à l'épaule. Il abattit le dernier et remonta au second étage. Quand les tirs cessèrent Ellie guetta les pas du capitaine. Ryo en entendant les pas de quelqu'un dans les escaliers se prépara à faire feu en se collant contre les caisses. Il s'avança lentement et guetta la porte. Ellie en reconnaissant les pas d'Harlock, soulagée quitta la cachette à la grande surprise de Ryo.

- Ellie qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens te cacher ! Ordonna Ryo dans un souffle.

- C'est lui, je reconnais ses pas, leur assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quand la silhouette noire passa la porte, Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce qui surprit Ryo et Nynna c'est qu'Harlock en fit de même. Ellie s'éloigna du capitaine un peu gênée de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant Nynna et sentie quelque chose de poisseux sous sa main . Elle regarda ce que c'était et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

- Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes blessé ! Nynna vient vite !

- Ce n'est rien de grave. La rassura Harlock . J'ai pris un tir à l'épaule.

- Pas grave ? S'indigna Nynna Vous voulez rire ? Laissez-moi jeter un oeil ! Ordonna Nynna en s'approchant de lui. Merde ! Il saigne beaucoup constata-t-elle en l'examinant. Il faut comprimer la plaie.

Ellie arracha la manche de son pull et la donna à Nynna pour qu'elle puisse appuyer dessus.

- Il faudrait vous soigner. On est loin de la base ? Demanda Nynna à Ryo.

- Moins d'un kilomètre.

- On va l'emmener là-bas.

- Nynna on s'était mis d'accord pour attendre. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que sa tenue soit discrète. On a toutes les chances de se faire repérer et notre base avec si on l'emmène là-bas.

- Ne demande pas à un médecin de laisser un blessé se vider de son sang ! On l'emmène ! Ordonna Nynna.

- Désolé mais je préfère retourner à mon vaisseau.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Ordonna Ellie. On est à dix kilomètres de l'endroit où on a déposé notre vaisseau de retour. La base est beaucoup plus proche. Je vous demande de me faire un peu confiance pour une fois !"

Harlock regarda Ellie. Elle serrait les poings de colère face à son obstination et il accepta à contrecoeur. Il savait que sa blessure était assez grave, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il devait confier sa vie au jugement d'Ellie.

Nynna banda sommairement l'épaule du capitaine et Ils prirent la direction de la forêt. Harlock avait perdu beaucoup de sang et malgré sa grande résistance physique, il commençait à avoir du mal à avancer. Il s'appuya quelques minutes contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et Ellie, quand il se remit à marcher lui donna son épaule comme appui. Ils arrivèrent près d'une grotte et Ryo annonça :

- On est presque arrivés capitaine!

Ils entrèrent dans la petite grotte. Ryo sortit sa tablette numérique quand ils arrivèrent au fond de la grotte et tapa son code d'accès. Le mur de la grotte s'ouvrit en deux et laissa apparaître un ascenseur. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il y avait se dispositif la jonction des blocs de pierres du mur était parfaite. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine qui une fois les portes fermées commença à descendre.

- A combien descend-on ? Se méfia Harlock.

- Environ quatre cents mètres de profondeur, annonça Ellie."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : La Résistance**

Harlock fut surpris que ce soit Ellie qui lui donne l'information mais ne dit rien. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent il vit un grand couloir bétonné. Ils parcoururent plusieurs centaines de mètres et arrivèrent sur une vaste plate forme qui surplombait une gigantesque zone d'embarquement. Il y avait une dizaine de quais capables chacun d'accueillir un vaisseau de la taille de l'Arcadia. En face se trouvait la zone de décollage qui par sa pente permettait d'accéder à la surface. Elle était très longue et bien que ses lumières soient allumées on ne voyait pas la sortie. Ils partirent à droite et prirent un second ascenseur qui était à ciel ouvert. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur des quais. Le capitaine vit à droite la zone des télécommunications qui étaient suivies par la zone de commandement. Les murs étaient constitués de baies vitrées et Harlock pouvait voir beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. A sa gauche il y avait un véritable petit hôpital destiné à accueillir les blessés. Il y avait même des blocs opératoires.

- Est ce que la base de Gardner était comme celle ci ? S'enquit Harlock.

- Non celle de Gardner était beaucoup plus petite, expliqua Ryo, il n'y avait que les télécommunications.

Harlock lâcha l'épaule d'Ellie et se retourna. Derrière lui il y avait une salle immense avec des machines, un magasin de pièces détachées et une salle destinée à l'étude des plans et schémas.

- Qui a conçu cette base ? S'étonna Harlock qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il avait pris la résistance pour une bande de petits rigolos et désormais il comprenait son erreur.

- C'est moi, l'informa Ellie, je l'ai conçue il y a 5 ans et je l'ai envoyé à la résistance par le Web parallèle. A l'époque je ne savais pas que Nynna était de la Résistance.

Harlock se retourna et regarda la jeune femme surpris. Ce petit bout de femme était visiblement plein de surprises. Qui l'aurait cru avec ses pulls trop larges, son air de ne pas y toucher. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi la secte de Gaia voulait à tout prix la récupérer. Ils avaient besoin de ses compétences d'ingénieur.

" Il faut vous soignez capitaine, venez, lui proposa Nynna"

Harlock l'a suivi sans hésiter pour une fois. Ellie regarda vers les bureaux et vit une foule de curieux qui regardaient le capitaine se rendre à l'hôpital. Ryo leur fit signe de se remettre au travail. Ryo et Ellie suivirent ensuite le capitaine à la zone de soins. Nynna avait emmené Harlock dans une salle d'interventions. Dès qu'ils furent tous entrer Nynna ferma les rideaux puis elle enleva le bandage de fortune du capitaine. Il s'était assis sur un lit et se laissa faire. Elle demanda à Ellie d'aider le capitaine à se déshabiller. Celle ci l'aida à enlever sa cape et ses armes. Puis elle lui retira doucement sa veste et proposa de découper le sous pull pour ménager son épaule blessée. Harlock la regarda d'un oeil noir puis après avoir tenter de l'enlever normalement céda. Nynna donna les ciseaux à Ellie qui découpa le vêtement et le lui enleva comme elle l'avait fait avec la veste. Ellie s'éloigna et se fut Nynna qui prit la relève après avoir mis des gants en latex.

- Le coup à touché l'os. On dirait qu'il est un peu abîmé. Je vais devoir vous faire une anesthésie générale et vous opérer.

- Pas d'anesthésie générale.

- Capitaine avec une anesthésie locale dès que je vais atteindre l'os vous allez hurler de douleurs.

- Vous êtes sourde ?

- Quel tête de mule ce mec ! C'est bon ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Allongez-vous ! J'espère que pour ça vous êtes d'accord quand même ?"

La capitaine s'allongea et Nynna prépara ses instruments. Elle mit un masque et fit signe à Ryo et à Ellie de s'éloigner. La doctoresse pu remarquer, même si les cicatrices étaient peu visibles, que ce n'était pas la première fois que le capitaine était blessé. Elle fit une piqûre d'anesthésiant et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Harlock restait très calme.

"On sent le vieil habitué », Pensa Nynna.

Une fois la plaie propre, elle commença à soigner l'os à l'aide du régénérateur. La douleur devait être atroce mais Harlock ne cilla pas.

" J'avais jamais vu ça, Pensa Nynna. La douleur doit être horrible et son visage reste serein".

Elle termina de soigner l'os puis elle recousit la plaie. Enfin elle plaça une compresse et un nouveau bandage. Une fois l'opération terminée Halock se leva comme si de rien n'était et se rhabilla aidé par Ellie.

- Ellie, il faudrait que tu préviennes l'Arcadia qu'on va avoir du retard, lui ordonna Harlock

- Je vais te mettre en relation avec l'Arcadia, proposa Ryo à Ellie.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Nynna prévint Harlock :

- Vous connaissez les procédures d'usage, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes blessé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ni pour Ellie je ferai attention à elle, la rassura-t-il en sortant.

Ellie suivit Ryo à la salle des télécommunications. Ryo contacta l'Arcadia et Ellie vit dans la timonerie Yattaran occupé à faire une nouvelle maquette.

- Lieutenant Yattaran, on va avoir un peu de retard, Lui annonça Ellie, on est avec la Résistance.

- Pas de problème, confirma-t-il sans même lever le nez de sa maquette.

La communication fut coupée et Ellie rejoignit Harlock accompagnée de Ryo.

- Où est votre vaisseau ? S'inquièta Ryo.

- A cinquante kilomètres au Nord de votre position.

- Vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider ? S'enquit Nynna en les rejoignant.

- Oui. Ellie concevra les plans des vaisseaux et elle les soumettra à Yattaran puis à l'ordinateur central. Vous aurez ainsi les vaisseaux les plus puissants possibles. Je me chargerai de diriger l'attaque.

Il surprit le regard d'Ellie qui brillait d'espoir.

- Et on ira sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones, Céda-t-il..

Puis quand il vit le regard tout excité d'Ellie il commenta :

- Pire qu'un gosse le jour de Noël. Irrécupérable cette fille !

- Vous plaignez pas moi j'ai eu droit à ça pendant cinq ans, enfonça Nynna.

- Vous auriez un vaisseau à nous prêter ? Demanda Harlock.

- Pas de problème. Il fit signe à un mécanicien qui actionna le bouton d'une plate forme qui amena un vaisseau. Harlock se dirigea vers lui, suivit de près par Ellie. Nynna et Ryo regardèrent ce drôle de duo monter à bord. Harlock alluma les moteurs et prit la piste d'envol. La porte s'ouvrit et Harlock vit la lumière du jour. Il accéléra et passa rapidement la porte qui se referma après son passage.

Ils retournèrent à bord de l'Arcadia et Harlock signala au docteur Zéro qu'il avait été blessé. Celui ci ne posa pas de question et examina la blessure. Il refit un bandage et conseilla à son patient récalcitrant :

- Vous prenez bien votre traitement pour le coeur j'espère, c'est très important

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

- Vous avez pris votre décision ?

- On part pour la planète des Mazones. Je pense que c'est Ellie qui nous donnera la marche à suivre. Elle a fait plus de recherches que nous sur les Mazones, je vais être obligé de me fier à ce qu'elle va me dire.

- Cela voudrait dire que vous feriez enfin des progrès. Vous lui faites un peu plus confiance c'est bien.

- Confiance toute relative docteur, Dit-il en quittant l'infirmerie sous le regard amusé du docteur Zero.

Il alla à la cabine d'Ellie et la trouva en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires. Elle trouva enfin sa nouvelle tablette et passa en coup de vent devant le capitaine. Elle partit à toute vitesse voir Toshiro. Quand elle fut dans la salle des ordinateurs elle salua son nouvel ami.

- Coucou Toshiro, j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main

- Tu ne voudrais pas un gros coup de pied au cul plutôt ? Lui proposa Toshiro en grondant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez tous les deux près de trois heures de retard.

- Mais j'ai prévenu.

- Avec deux heures et demi de retard !

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t elle puis voyant que Toshiro restait silencieux Fallait pas vous inquiéter j'étais avec Harlock je risquais rien.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à vous contacter sur la radio du capitaine !

- Normal on était à plus de quatre cents mètres sous la surface du sol !

- En tout cas je te conseille de ne pas oublier une chose : Harlock est un homme.

- Et alors ?

- Et toi tu es une femme.

- Oui et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si il se laissait guider par ses appétits ?

Ellie qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir puis rougit énormément.

- Le capitaine n'est pas comme ça, Balbutia-t-elle.

- T'as une vision très romantique des hommes toi ! Tu oublies que c'est un pirate qui obéit à ses propres lois !

- Arrête de la vanner Toshiro, lui lança Harlock en pénétrant dans la salle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle rougit facilement, se moqua Toshiro en riant.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici Ellie ? S'enquit Harlock.

- J'étais venu demander à Toshiro l'emplacement de la planète Issica, elle ne dépend pas du Consortium Galactique elle est gouvernée par le duc Friedrich. Expliqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre un peu d'aplomb.

- Ca me dit rien comme nom ça ... Rétorqua Toshiro.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? Insista Harlock.

- Il y a la bas une clef conservée dans le Mont Sacré, il s'agit de la clef des ombres qui peut nous permettre de décrypter les données qui sont contenues dans les ordinateurs des Mazones qui sont sur leur ancienne planète.

- Tu peux trouver Toshiro ? L'interrogea Harlock.

- Je vais essayer.

Toshiro se connecta au réseau et commença une étude comparative de ses anciennes cartes avec celles établies par le gouvernement.

- Ca y est je l'ai. Elle n'est pas très loin. Le château du duc est construit sur un ancien site archéologique qui ressemble beaucoup à ce que l'on a vu chez les Maya. Le duc aurait apparemment de drôles de moeurs et il tient son territoire d'une poigne de fer. Il est fasciné par l'occultisme et la magie noire et il aurait une nette préférence pour la gente masculine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là...Ah je vois...Si il t'invite pour une soirée sympa je te conseille de refuser car il essayera sûrement de goûter à tes charmes Harlock."

Ce dernier commentaire fit rougir un peu Ellie.

- La durée du trajet ? Demanda Harlock.

- Environ une semaine. C'est vraiment à l'extérieur de la zone d'influence de Gaia et du Consortium.

- Très bien on y va, accorda Harlock.

- Je prends les commandes ? Demanda Toshiro.

- Si tu veux, accepta Harlock en souriant.

L'Arcadia prit la direction d'Issica et Ellie pendant tous le trajets travailla sur les plans des futurs vaisseaux. Harlock venait la voir régulièrement et plus les recherches d'Ellie avançaient plus il y avait de désordre dans sa cabine. Il commençait à se demander si elle était naturellement bordélique ou si elle manquait de place.

A l'arrivée de l'Arcadia à destination, Elle avait la moitié d'un vaisseau de créé. L'Arcadia se posa à proximité d'un petit village. La zone était boisée et très enneigée, le petit village ressemblait à un village médiéval. Le château du duc était immense et très haut. Il surplombait le village et le dominait de ses hautes tours de style gothique. Harlock, Kei Yattaran et Ellie descendirent et se rendirent à pied au village. Ils trouvèrent une taverne et décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour prendre un verre. Ils prirent une table près d'une fenêtre et appelèrent la serveuse.

- Trois Bourbons et un jus d'orange, commanda Kei en levant la main pour faire signe à la serveuse d'approcher.

- Pourquoi j'ai un jus d'orange ? Se vexa Ellie

- Le capitaine nous a dit que le verre d'alcool que tu avais pris à la discothèque t'avait donné de la fièvre donc...Expliqua Kei.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Objecta Ellie

- Tu veux qu'on parle de la vraie raison de ta fièvre Ellie ? Ironisa le capitaine en souriant.

Ellie baissa la tête, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner.

- On n'a pas de bourbons ici comme dans tous le Consortium, l'alcool est interdit. Les informa la serveuse qui les avait rejoints.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie capitaine, l'alcool interdit c'est scandaleux ! Râla Yattaran.

- Du calme Yattaran ! Ordonna le capitaine.

- Mais si vous voulez on a de l'alcool de contrebande. Proposa la serveuse.

- On prend le risque capitaine ? Proposa Yattaran.

- Très bien, trois verres d'alcool frelaté et un jus d'orange. Commanda le capitaine.

- Je vous ramène ça tout de suite.

Quand la serveuse revint apporter les consommations Harlock commença à l'interroger :

- Dites-moi, est ce qu'il y a des sites historiques intéressant à visiter ?

- C'est bizarre, vu votre allure je ne pensais pas que vous étiez intéressé par l'histoire de cette planète. A moins que vous ne soyez venu chercher un trésor ? Demanda t elle sous le ton de la confidence.

Harlock ne s'occupa pas de la remarque de la serveuse et poursuivit :

- On m'a dit que le Mont Sacré était de toute beauté.

- On ne peut y accéder monsieur. Il est dans la propriété du duc.

" Merde », Pensa Ellie.

Après avoir bu leurs verres ils se rendirent à proximité du domaine. Cellui-ci était fermée par de hauts murs surmontés de grilles équipées de pics. Elle était immense et les montagnes étaient derrière la propriété.

- Capitaine il faut qu'on rentre. On a besoin de cette clef.

- On essayera d'entrer ce soir sans se faire repérer.

Pour le capitaine, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La propriété n'était protégée que par de longs murs. Il n'y avait pas de caméras, pas de gardes En visitant le village, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était très peu animé. Les gens semblaient apeurés. Ils arrivèrent à l'Arcadia quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Lorsqu'Harlock arriva à la timonerie avec ses compagnons de promenade, l'Arcadia reçu un message du duc Friedrich et le capitaine demanda à Toshiro de le passer sur l'écran principal. Le visage du duc apparu à l'écran. Il était très pâle et les traits de son visage étaient fins. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était d'une grande beauté et il jeta sur le capitaine un regard intense, plein de convoitises.

- Bonsoir capitaine Harlock, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Le mystérieux capitaine qui a vaincu les Noo. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'assister à la soirée que je donne aujourd'hui dans mon humble demeure? Le flatta-t-il.

- On a vraiment besoin de cette clef Ellie ? L'interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, affirma celle-ci un peu inquiète face à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Harlock fit signe à Toshiro de brancher le micro puis répondit :

- J'accepte.

- Très bien je vous dis à ce soir vers huit heures, capitaine Harlock, Lui proposa-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

- A tes risques et périls vieux frère, Inscrivit sur l'écran Toshiro en guise de message d'avertissement pour son vieux compagnon d'armes. Amuses-toi bien !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : La clef des Ombres**

Harlock ordonna à Kei et à Ellie de se préparer pour la soirée. Kei mis une jolie robe rose très décolletée et échancrée sur le côté. Ellie quand à elle, mit une robe de soirée en soie verte. Le décolleté de sa robe faisait pâle figure par rapport à celui de Kei car le sien n'était pas assez osé et elle se dit que si le capitaine venait à choisir de plonger son regard à ce niveau là ce ne serait pas sur son décolleté qu'il se concentrerait. Elle soupira de déception et descendit avec Kei du vaisseau. Le capitaine les rejoignit peu après et ils retournèrent au château. Il brillait de mille feux et on le voyait de très loin. Ils traversèrent le petit village et ils virent des gardes en armures qui circulaient dans la ville

- Bizarre dans la journée on n'a croisé personne, Commenta le capitaine.

Pour Ellie c'était plus qu'étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaia avait laissé tranquille une planète couverte de copies de monuments datant de l'époque médiévale. Les grilles de la propriété étaient grandes ouvertes et un grand tapis rouge sang menait jusqu'à l'entrée du château. A peine Harlock passa la porte de la demeure que le propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers lui.

- Capitaine, quelle joie de vous voir ! L'accueillit-il avec le regard gourmand.

Puis quand il vit les deux accompagnatrices il dit sèchement :

- Mesdames.

Il entraîna ensuite le capitaine à l'intérieur de la grande salle d'apparat où avait lieu la soirée.

- Ben au moins on est fixé, murmura Kei à Ellie. Les rumeurs étaient fondées et monsieur le duc envisage de draguer le capitaine. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir.

Kei décida de profiter de la soirée et alla se mêler aux invités. Ellie que ce genre de soirées mettait mal à l'aise se plaça dans un coin en observant ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Une fois que Harlock fut présenté à tout le monde Elle vit un groupe de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres s'agglutiner autours de lui. En assistant à cette scène elle décida de boire un verre et commanda au barman le même verre que celui qu'elle avait pris à la discothèque. Elle le vida d'un trait et en commanda un deuxième.

- Elles ont besoin de se coller à lui comme ça, Rageait elle intérieurement.

Puis deux minutes plus tard quand elle vit une femme à la poitrine opulente se frotter à lui

- Et vas-y que je me frotte ! Saute-lui dessus tant que tu y es, Continua-t-elle à bougonner.

Kei qui s'amusait bien à catte soirée, vint voir Ellie ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci restait dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquièta Kei.

- Non mais regarde comme il se fait draguer. A la discothèque c'était pareil ! Râlait Ellie.

- Il fait ça pour qu'on ait accès à la clef, la rassura Kei.

- C'est pour autant qu'il doit les laisser le tripoter ! Bougonna Ellie

- Ouh là t'a bu combien de verres toi ? S'inquiéta Kei.

- C'est juste mon deuxième, rétorqua Ellie en le vidant cul sec

- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter là, Lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en faisant signe au barman pour avoir un autre verre.

- Parce qu'il est clair que tu es un peu pompette, lui répondit Kei.

- Pas du tout ! Non mais regarde-moi ça de vraies sangsues ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant à Kei le groupe de femmes Tu vas voir qu'il y en une qui va réussir à l'emballer !

- Je vois. Tu serais pas un tout petit peu amoureuse du capitaine car si c'est le cas c'est triste pour toi. Il te brisera le coeur comme il l'a fait avec moi.

- Tu es… ?

- Depuis presque le premier jour. Je pensais qu'en draguant Tadashi ça me passerait mais rien n'y fait.

Une femme passa son bras autours de la taille d'Harlock ce qui énerva profondément Ellie.

- Je vais essayer de trouver la clef ! Décréta Ellie. Veille bien sur le capitaine. Ce soir c'est toi son chaperon.

Elle la regarda et vit que Kei lui faisait un grand sourire

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis contente. Tu viens de me tutoyer pour la première fois. Faut croire que la boisson t'a décoincée un peu.

- Y a pas que moi que la boisson a décoincé. Regarde le capitaine ! Ragea Ellie en le voyant sourire à la femme qui le tenait par la taille.

- T'as raison c'est énervant à la longue. Qu'est-ce qui lui trouve à cette pouffe ? S'indigna Kei un peu énervée.

- Les deux gros ballons qu'elle a dans son décolleté qui descend jusqu'au nombril ! Balança Ellie en s'en allant.

« Je vais vous surveiller personne n'a le droit de toucher au capitaine », Pensa Kei alors qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle avec une coupe à la main dans le but de la séduire.

Il accosta Kei qui se tourna vers lui et oublia le capitaine. Le duc se dirigea vers le capitaine et les femmes s'éloignèrent de lui.

- Je vous trouve fascinant capitaine, Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Harlock qui avait compris où il voulait en venir décida de jouer le jeu. Il espérait qu'ainsi Ellie aurait le temps de trouver la clef. Le comte voyant que sa proie ne le repoussait pas devient plus entreprenant.

- Cela doit être long tous les voyages dans l'espace que vous faites.

- Pas vraiment.

- J'ai appris que dans votre équipage il n' y a qu'une femme et une vieille mamy.

Harlock voyait très bien où le duc voulait en venir.

- Etes-vous célibataire, capitaine ?

- Oui.

Le duc s'enhardit et commença à se coller au capitaine qui faillit faire un geste de recul quand le duc le saisit par la taille.

- Vous êtes un homme d'expérience non ?

- Probablement.

- Est-ce que vous pensez avoir tout tenté ?

- Pas tout et je n'ai rien contre un peu de nouveauté.

Le duc était aux anges et Harlock en voyant son regard lubrique avait presque envie de rire ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- J'aimerai vous faire visiter le reste du château.

- Je vous suis duc Friedrich.

Le duc n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était si facile. Le célèbre capitaine Harlock serait donc un démon lubrique qui suivrait ses pulsions. Le capitaine regarda la salle et vit que Ellie était sortie.

" Elle a dû aller chercher la clef, Pensa-t-il. Je vais occuper le duc pour que tu ais le temps de la trouver".

Il vit ensuite Kei en train de se faire courtiser ce qui le fit sourire. Le duc prit ce sourire pour lui et se colla au capitaine qui sentit que son hôte était un peu trop excité vu qu'il sentait quelque chose se coller à sa cuisse alors que la chose en question ne devrait pas être là mais sagement au repos..

" C'est incroyable, il m'imagine déjà dans son lit », Songea-t-il tout en se laissant guider par le duc.

Friedrich l'emmena dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant la dégustation de ce met si raffiné. Il s'approcha du capitaine qui lui demanda :

- Ne seriez vous pas un peu trop gourmand, monsieur le duc ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Car j'ai senti que vous aviez pris un peu d'avance.

- Que voulez vous quand un menu me plaît je démarre vite.

- Il faut prendre garde de ne pas finir trop vite non plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je saurai savourer chaque instant.

Harlock vit le duc se diriger vers une petite table où était placée une carafe en cristal qui contenait du vin. Il se glissa derrière lui et l'assomma avec le tranchant de sa main. Le duc s'écroula sur le tapis en emportant la nappe de la table qui entraîna l'alcool et les verres. Le capitaine ramassa le duc et le glissa dans son lit en rabattant les couvertures. Il éteignit les lumières ouvrit la porte fenêtre et se glissa sur le balcon en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il scruta la façade du bâtiment et vit à l'extrême gauche du corps central une descente de gouttière qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le sol sans être vu. Il passa les différents balcons, arrivé près d'elle il s'agrippa et commença la descente. Arrivé sur la terre ferme il prit la direction du Mont Sacré pour aller aider Ellie.

Kei qui commençait à trouver le temps long avec ce prétendant ennuyeux au possible qui lui tenait la jambe regarda du côté du capitaine et vit qu'il avait disparu. Elle aperçut le groupe d'allumeuses qui semblaient plutôt vexées. Elle s'approcha de ces dames pour demander des nouvelles du capitaine.

- Excusez- moi, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où est parti le capitaine ?

- Il est allé avec le duc, l'informa Madame gros ballons. Quand je pense qu'il avait l'air si viril, je ne pensais pas qu'il était de ce bord là.

- Pardon ?

- Ben votre capitaine s'est fait draguer par le duc et il l'a raccompagné à sa chambre, on devine vite la suite.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Kei incrédule Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Il faut qu'on parte tôt. Est ce vous pourriez me dire où est la chambre du duc ?

- A l'étage, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les bruits. Monsieur le duc pendant l'amour n'est pas très discret.

Elle savait que la mort de Mimée l'avait perturbé mais quand même pas au point de changer de terrain de chasse. Kei se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à monter. Arrivée à l'étage elle n'entendit aucun bruit et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être encore le temps d'empêcher le capitaine de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle frappa puis entra dans toutes les pièces. Elle frappa sans le savoir à la porte du comte et entra. Il faisait nuit et elle vit une forme allongée dans le lit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le duc et que le lit n'était pas défait. Elle s'aperçut que la porte fenêtre était légèrement ouverte et elle alla sur le balcon. Elle reçut alors un message du capitaine.

- Kei, je suis parti retrouver Ellie. Retourne à bord. Dès qu'on a la clef on vous rejoint.

- A vos ordres capitaine.

Ellie savait qu'elle était un peu éméchée en sortant de la fête et elle se disait que cela n'avait pas une grande importance. Elle se dit que l'air frais de la nuit la réveillerait un peu et puis de toute façon il fallait trouver la clef. Après une heure de marche en longeant la rivière elle fut dégrisée et rougit de honte en se rappelant sa réaction en voyant le capitaine se faire courtiser. Elle regarda tristement les escarpins qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

" De toute façon, même en portant ces échasses mes lèvres n'arrivent même pas à la hauteur de son menton. Si je voulais lui voler un baiser, je serai obligé de littéralement me pendre à son cou, Se dit-elle à elle même. Et pourquoi je pense à ça ? s'énerva-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle"

En pensant ces mots elle leva la tête et vit une cascade assez haute. Elle vit aussi une statue qui dominait cette cascade et sur celle-ci les reflets des trois lunes d'Issica firent ressortir la clef des ombres.

- La voilà enfin, Dit Ellie joyeusement.

Il y avait quand même un problème. C'était pas le tout de l'avoir trouvée il fallait aussi l'atteindre. Ellie s'approcha de la paroi de la cascade et enleva ses chaussures. Elle commença à l'escalader laborieusement. Il faisait froid et Elle commençait avoir mal aux mains à cause de la faible température et de la roche.

" Et en plus comme une idiote j'ai pas pris de manteau en espérant qu'il lorgnerait un peu de mon côté. C'est lamentable. Je suis trop bête Se dit-elle. Allez encore un petit effort.

Ellie arriva enfin à hauteur des pieds de la statue. Elle s'approcha d'elle en passant par la plate forme de pierre qui la portait et vit que la statue qui représentait la déesse grecque Aphrodite portait la clef sur son front.

- Et merde ! C'est bien ma veine. Va falloir que j'escalade ce truc pour récupérer cette clef. Râla-t-elle en commençant à grimper. La statue devait bien faire cinq mètres de hauteur et la neige accumulée dessus l'avait rendue glissante.

C'est à ce moment là que le capitaine arriva au pied de la cascade et où il vit les escarpins d'Ellie. Il leva la tête et vie l'archéologue qui commençait l'ascension.

- Arrête ça. Descends tu vas glisser. La pierre est couverte de neige ! Hurla-t-il à Ellie.

Mais le bruit de la cascade couvrait sa voix et il s'attendait à un désastre qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ellie, en équilibre précaire, les pieds ancrés sur la taille de la déesse, essayait d'extraire la clef. Elle s'acharna plusieurs minutes et quand l'attache céda la jeune femme partit en arrière, glissa et tomba dans la cascade d'eau glacée sous le regard atterré du capitaine.

"C'était couru d'avance, Se dit il en se mettent à courir plus vite que le courant pour essayer de repêcher Ellie, sonnée entraînée par la rivière. Le capitaine arriva près d'une zone rocheuse qui débordait sur la rivière. Il s'accroupit dessus et récupéra Ellie. Elle était inconsciente et glacée. Il fallait très vite la réchauffer. Harlock l'emmena dans ses bras et trouva une vieille cabane de garde chasse. Il entra, la déposa sur le sol, la couvrit de sa cape puis il alla chercher du bois. Une fois le bois mis dans la cheminé il dégaina son gravity saber puis tira dans le bois à faible tir, ce qui l'enflamma. Harlock vérifia la chaleur corporelle d'Ellie. Celle ci était trop basse. Il savait qu'il fallait faire vite et la seule solution qui restait pour la sauver ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

" Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas le choix, le feu ne la réchauffera jamais assez vite".

Il déshabilla Ellie puis se dévêtit à son tour. Une fois qu'il fut nu, il se glissa sous la cape et commença à réchauffer la jeune femme avec sa propre chaleur.

" Pourvu qu'elle ne se réveille pas ! Souhaita le capitaine. Si elle me trouve nu à côté d'elle, elle va se faire des idées".

Harlock remarqua alors qu'Ellie pendant sa chute n'avait pas lâché la clef. Il entoura Ellie de ses bras en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'endormit.

Ellie avait vraiment eu très froid dans cette eau glacée. Mais depuis quelques temps elle sentait une douce chaleur et elle entendait les battements d'un coeur. C'était tellement agréable et doux à entendre. Elle commença à rêver. Dans son rêve, elle était attirer par cette douce châleur. Elle s'approcha et vit un torse large contre lequel elle se colla. La peau était douce et elle commença à la caresser. Ellie se mit à bouger dans son sommeil. Harlock qui se réveilla immédiatement en sentant ces mouvements fut très surpris de sentir les mains d'Ellie lui caresser le dos. Elles partaient de la taille puis remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se dit qu'elle devait faire un rêve très agréable et décida de ne pas la réveiller même si la situation était très embarrassante pour lui. Ellie se demandait qui pouvait bien la serrer ainsi dans ses bras et son inconscient fit remonter un de ses fantasmes. Elle imagina dans son sommeil que c'était le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit mais son cerveau lui rappella qu'elle dormait et que donc elle était libre d'imaginer et de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Le fantasme prit le dessus et elle imagina Harlock en train de la caresser à son tour et elle s'enhardit en déposant des baisers suaves sur le torse du capitaine. Harlock quant à lui bien éveiller trouvait la situation de plus en plus embarrassante car les mains d'Ellie s'enhardissaient et devenaient un peu plus exploratrices. Il était clair que le rêve devait être très sensuel. Puis ce fut les lèvres d'Ellie qui caressèrent sa poitrine et déposèrent de légers baisers sur son torse. Il l'entendit alors murmurer d'une voix sensuelle.

- Harlock.

Pour Harlock c'était le bouquet, elle faisait un rêve coquin où il était. Il la regarda et vit un sourire béat sur son visage.

" Et en plus, elle est aux anges ! Se dit Harlock de plus en plus surpris"

Il la bougea un petit peu pour voir si elle se réveillait mais rien ni fit alors il prit son mal en patience

" Je suis sûre qu'elle a ce genre de pensées à cause de la vidéo, résultat elle fantasme un peu sur mon compte », Pensa-t-il.

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il trouvait ça assez flatteur d'arriver encore à séduire et se dit qu'il pouvait biense laisser faire. Si cela plaisait à Ellie, il pouvait bien la laisser un tout petit peu s'amuser tant que ce n'était qu'en rêve. Les caresses cessèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Harlock se rendormit jusqu'au petit matin où il vit surgir Kei par la porte qui en le voyant nu s'exclama en colère :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Rétorqua Harlock sur la défensive.

- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes tous les deux nus sous votre cape près d'un bon feu de bois mais ce n'est pas ce que cela à l'air d'être. Quand je pense qu'on vous à cherchés une bonne partie de la nuit parce qu'on était inquiet que vous ne rentriez pas. Et monsieur était juste en train de tirer son coup !

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais !

- Bien sûr ! Il suffit de voir l'air réjouit d'Ellie ! Remarquez je préfère que ce soit elle plutôt qu'une des pouffes d'hier soir.

Harlock était sur le cul. Quoi qu'il viendrait à dire les apparences étaient contre lui. Il regarda Ellie et celle ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sors Kei je dois m'habiller ! Se résigna-t-il

Kei sortit en claquant la porte et le capitaine se rhabilla. Il alla ensuite réveiller Ellie qui ouvrit doucement les yeux puis celle-ci sursauta.

- Merde la clef ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdue dans l'eau !

- Tu l'as dans ta main ! Lui indiqua le capitaine un peu énervé par cette situation.

Ellie ouvrit sa main droite et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le capitaine était à deux doigts de l'engueuler mais il se ravisa.

- Je suis soulagée. Sans ça je ne voyais pas comment on pourrait pu décrypter les données des Mazones ! Pourquoi je n'ai plus ma robe ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant sous la cape.

- Elle était trempée. Je l'ai mise à sécher. De quoi tu te rappelles d'hier soir ?

- Ben je suis tombée dans l'eau puis plus rien. J'ai dû me cogner.

- Rien d'autre ? Soupçonna-t-il en se demandant si le pelotage dont il avait été victime n'était pas volontaire.

- Non.

- Habilles-toi !

- Euh ça vous dérangerait de sortir ? Balbutia Ellie un peu gênée.

- Dis-moi tu crois que c'est qui, qui t'as retiré ta robe hier soir ? Ironisa-t-il.

Il vit Ellit rougir comme une pivoine et céda. Il sortit et se trouva face à un Yattaran hilare qui lui fit remarquer joyeusement

- Alors capitaine, vous vous en êtes payé une bonne tranche hier soir, c'est bien !

Harlock ne releva même pas cette remarque salace et se rappela que les escarpins d'Ellie étaient restés au pied de la cascade.

- Kei , les escarpins d'Ellie sont au pied de la cascade tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous même ! Vous avez dû drôlement la faire chauffer pour qu'elle courre pieds nus dans la neige pour aller s'amuser avec vous dans la cabane !

Harlock était soufflé. Le grand capitaine de l'Arcadia qui se faisait rabrouer par son propre équipage. Il décida de laisser tomber et d'y aller lui même. De toute façon lorsque Kei était en colère elle perdait tout sens commun. Ils les trouva à leur place puis les ramena à Ellie. Quand il entra il trouva Elllie en train de se battre avec sa robe. Elle essayait vainement d'attraper la fermeture éclair. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face au capitaine.

- Euh je peux vous demander un service"

Harlock poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis ferma la robe. Ellie vit ses escarpins et les enfila.

- Dépêche-toi, on s'en va ! Ordonna le capitaine.

Ils repartirent en direction du château et ils virent que la porte du bâtiment était grande ouverte. Harlock trouva cela suspect et décida de jeter un oeil. Ellie regarda Harlock entrer dans le château puis elle se tourna vers Kei. Celle ci lui jeta un regard noir. Voyant qu'Ellie la regardait éberluée elle s'approcha d'elle et lui lança :

- Toi tu es une belle cachottière avec ton air de sainte nitouche on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession mais en fait t'es chaude comme la braise.

Puis Kei entra à son tour. Ellie ne comprenait rien à cette attitude mais comme elle était curieuse elle la suivit et pénétra à son tour dans le château, suivi de Yattaran piqué lui aussi par la curiosité. Elle vit le capitaine au milieu d'une horde de soldats, ceux-ci était immobiles au garde à vous et ressemblaient plus à des statues qu'à des êtres vivants. Ellie passa deux doits entre le heaume et la protection de la poitrine pour atteindre la carotide.

- Pas de pouls et ils sont très froids, annonça-t-elle.

- Ca n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama Kei, on les a vu défiler dans la rue.

Harlock accompagné du petit groupe alla dans la salle où la soirée avait eu lieu et un spectacle macabre s'offrit à eux. Toutes les personnes présentent étaient figées comme des mannequins de cire. Certains étaient assis, d'autres donnaient l'impression d'être dans une joyeuse discussion, d'autres encore commandaient des boissons au barman. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'étage où ils trouvèrent le duc dans son lit là où Harlock l'avait abandonné.

- C'est bizarre, dit le capitaine. Je commence à me demander si le site était bien Maya

- Le site ? S'étonna Kei

- Le site d'implantation du château. Il faut aller voir dans les fondations.

Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée et le capitaine chercha l'accès au sous sol. Il trouva un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait profondément dans les fondations. Il positionna le crâne de sa cape en fonction éclairage et ils commencèrent à descendre. La descente dura plusieurs minutes et ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir avec au bout de celui ci une lourde porte en chêne. Quand Harlock l' ouvrit , il vit un être monstrueux couverts de tentacules. Le regard du capitaine se durcit. Il avait un Noo en face de lui alors qu'il pensait en être débarrassé.

- Restez en arrière ! Ordonna-t-il aux personnes qui le suivaient.

Il dégaina son Gravity Saber et le pointa sur le monstre.

- Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de nous ! Nous avons un passage qui relie cet univers à l'enfer des Noo. Il y aura d'autres imbéciles comme ce petit duc qui prononceront des incantations qui nous permettront de passer dans cet univers. Tant que les limbes existeront nous ferons tout pour régner dans cette univers, Expliqua la créature en éclatant de rire.

Harlock tira et la créature disparut.

- Je le savais que l'apparition des limbes n'était pas due au hasard, soupira de tristesse le capitaine.

Il rengaina son épée et se retourna vers le petit groupe. Ellie vit son regard triste et baissa les yeux. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le capitaine et ils le regardèrent repartir puis ils prirent ensuite le même chemin. Arrivés à l'étage ils trouvèrent la salle délabrée et les squelettes des personnes de la soirée jonchaient le sol. Le château devait avoir été figé dans le temps par la créature une bonne centaine d'années. Ils quittèrent les lieux et virent la muraille en piteux état elle aussi. En arrivant au village le groupe vit les gens qui chantaient et dansaient dans la rue. Un vieil homme s'avança vers eux et prit les mains du capitaine dans les siennes et le remercia en pleurant.

- Nous vous attendions, capitaine...Quand l'Arcadia est sortie des limbes nous savions que sa route croiserait celle de notre planète...Merci d'avoir levé la malédiction. Nous sommes libres à présent.

Les gens riaient et faisaient la fête. Le village avait retrouvé sa gaieté d'autrefois. Le groupe avec le capitaine en tête retourna à l'Arcadia et ils quittèrent Issica.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Les inquiétudes de Toshiro**

Après que l'Arcadia ait quitté la planète Issica, Ellie se rendit à l'infirmerie pour faire un bilan complet. Le docteur Zero l'ausculta et lui annonça que son petit bain dans l'eau glacée n'avait pas eu de conséquences et Elle retourna à la timonerie. Quand il vit la jeune femme sortir il ne put s'empêcher de penser en riant :

- Aucune conséquence, sauf pour l'honneur du capitaine.

Ellie, une fois à la timonerie, ne vit que Kei et Yattaran. Elle ne comprenait pas le regard glacial que lui lança Kei quand elle la vit entrer et elle décida de demander des explications.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kei? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin.

- Ca te surprend ? Dire que le capitaine m'avait envoyé un message me disant qu'il voulait t'aider à récupérer la clef des ombres. Quel hypocrite ! Il aurait du se douter que vous finiriez par vous faire surprendre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Insista Ellie qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ou alors...Oui c'est ça ! Vous vous êtes tellement amusés la nuit dernière que vous avez dû le faire jusqu'à l'épuisement et vous vous êtes endormis !

- Mais, je ne comprends pas...

- Je parle de ta partie de jambes en l'air avec le capitaine ! Explosa Kei.

- Là, je crois qu'il y a une petite erreur. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy et très attirant mais vu dans l'état dans lequel j'étais hier soir, je n'aurais pas été bonne à grand chose. Commença à expliquer Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Hier j'ai récupéré la clef, Expliqua Ellie en lui montrant un étrange cristal, mais j'ai fait une fausse manœuvre et j'ai fini dans l'eau glacée. Le capitaine m'a récupérée et il m'a mise près d'un feu de bois pour que je puisse me réchauffer.

- Ben voyons ! Je vais gober ça ! Il t'a réchauffé avec sa flamme intérieure surtout.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que je te mens mais tu peux toucher ma robe. La flotte l'a complètement bousillée.

Kei regarda la robe d'Ellie et vit qu'en effet elle avait l'air froissée. Elle s'approcha et toucha le tissu. La soie avait bien été abîmée par de l'eau.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! J'ai engueulé le capitaine pour rien !

- Et moi je l'ai félicité pour rien. S'attrista Yattaran qui espérait que son capitaine se décidait enfin à s'intéresser à nouveau aux femmes.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu engueulé ? Il m'a sauvé la vie ! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

- Ben - répondit Kei gênée- quand on vous a trouvés, tu étais nue sous sa cape et il était couché à côté de toi, nu lui aussi.

Ellie rougit un peu puis elle se rappela l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait. Un rêve très sensuel. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle caressait le capitaine dans son rêve un peu agité mais à présent elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas fait réellement pendant son sommeil. Son rêve avait l'air tellement vrai. Elle se rappelait de la douceur de la peau d'Harlock et rougit comme une pivoine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que tu es gênée par ce que je viens de te dire ? Demanda Kei en souriant.

- Je ne peux pas en parler devant Yattaran, murmura-t-elle.

- D'accord, Accepta Kei en emmenant Ellie suffisamment loin du lieutenant. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie... Pendant que je dormais, j'ai fait un rêve...

- Quel genre de rêve ? Insista Kei de plus en plus intéressée.

- Un rêve coquin et je crois que j'ai peloté le capitaine pendant mon sommeil, avoua-t-elle gênée.

Kei pouffa de rire. Elle imaginait très bien la scène et la tête du capitaine sous ces caresses incongrues.

- Méfie-toi - conseilla-t-elle à Ellie en lui faisant un clin d'œil - il pourrait porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Arrête de rigoler. Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser ?

- S'il ne t'en parle pas, ne lui dis rien. Ca vous mettrait tous les deux dans l'embarras. En tout cas, il y réfléchira à deux fois désormais avant de te réchauffer ! Plaisanta Kei.

Soudain un appel retentit dans les hauts parleurs de la salle.

- Ellie Zone ,dans ma cabine immédiatement ! Ordonna sèchement le capitaine.

- Et voilà ! Paniqua Ellie. Là je suis bonne pour une bonne engueulade pour mon pelotage involontaire.

- Ellie, la coquine ! Plaisanta Kei.

Ellie dans ses petits souliers quitta la timonerie pour se rendre à la cabine du capitaine. Elle frappa timidement la porte et le capitaine lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce, prête à prendre le large si Harlock se mettait en colère. Elle regarda le capitaine. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Son visage était calme.

- Où en es-tu des plans pour les vaisseaux pour la résistance ? Demanda Harlock.

Ellie poussa un soupir de soulagement.:

- J'ai fait la moitié d'un vaisseau de guerre du gabarit de l'Arcadia. Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que tu fasses la totalité des plans avant qu'on ne parte pour la planète des Mazones. Il faut que ce soit fait rapidement. Qui plus est, pas question des les envoyer par le Web parallèle, il faudra les remettre en main propre à Nynna ou à Ryo, tu choisiras. On va naviguer pendant ce temps à l'extérieur du Consortium. Cela ne m'enchante guère de te demander ça mais ce serait bien si d'ici une semaine les plans étaient prêts.

Il vit la mine surprise d'Ellie.

- Je sais, tu vas devoir passer des nuits blanches dessus mais si on veut être dans les temps, on n'a pas le choix. Insista Harlock.

- Y a pas de soucis je m'y colle de suite, accepta Ellie.

Ellie retourna à sa cabine et travailla sans s'arrêter pendant presque une semaine. Les plans étaient terminés et Ellie les apporta à Yattaran pour qu'il les étudie. Celui-ci les confia alors à Toshiro qui les regarda à son tour. Après une étude détaillée, il demanda à Harlock de venir le rejoindre dans la salle. Le capitaine fut surpris par cette demande mais il y alla sans poser de questions. Quand il fut entré, Toshiro coupa les communications qui reliaient la salle au reste du vaisseau et verrouilla la porte derrière son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Toshiro ? Demanda Harlock surpris par cette attitude.

- On a un gros problème. J'ai étudié les plans d'Ellie et il n'y a pas que sur le plan de la personnalité qu'elle est l'opposé de son arrière-grand-père.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, quand on se battait contre les vaisseaux créés par Feydar Zone, on arrivait à les battre parce qu'il y avait un défaut de conception.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a construit un vaisseau parfait ?

- Il n'est pas parfait. Personne ne peut le faire mais le petit défaut qui nous permettrait de le battre est largement compensé par l'armement et le blindage. Si l'Arcadia devait affronter un appareil de ce type et ce malgré tes talents de capitaine, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Ce n'est quand même pas à ce point là ?

- J'en suis à te dire que si la Résistance se retourne contre nous après la victoire contre Gaia on n'aura aucune chance. Je te dis aussi que Gaia ne doit jamais remettre la main sur Ellie. Si cela devait arriver il faudrait qu'il ne récupère que son cadavre.

- Attends Toshiro, calme- toi.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle a fourni à Gaia !

- D'accord. Fais la venir.

Ellie était en train de discuter avec Mazu dans la cuisine lorsque Toshiro la convoqua. Elle pensait que c'était pour la féliciter de son travail.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle enjouée en entrant dans la salle.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard grave du capitaine et la porte se refermer derrière elle, Elle comprit qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit elle .

- Toshiro a étudié tes plans et il voudrait savoir quel genre de vaisseaux tu as fourni à Gaia.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi résistants que ceux-là. Pour ce vaisseau, j'ai mis au point en cachette un alliage secret quand je travaillais au musée. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais une idée de l'appareil que je voulais concevoir et c'est la visite de l'Arcadia qui m'a donné l'idée de toutes ces modifications. Expliqua Ellie en montrant sur sa tablette les zones d'armements.

- Et l'alliage en question, tu comptes le donner à la Résistance ? Demanda Harlock.

- Oui et je pensais qu'avant de partir on pourrait en faire profiter aussi l'Arcadia, proposa Ellie.

- J'achète ! S'exclama Toshiro. Donne-moi sa composition pour que je puisse le comparer avec celui de l'Arcadia.

Ellie alla à la connexion de Toshiro et lui transféra la formule par le câble de liaison. Elle vit les voyants de l'ordinateur central s'allumer et clignoter.

- Laisse-nous Ellie, je dois discuter avec Toshiro. Ordonna le capitaine.

Ellie sortit en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- On est mal ! Cet alliage est bien plus résistant que celui de l'Arcadia. Qui plus est, elle utilise un minerai que je ne connais pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cent dix années ont passé. On est des Antiquités par rapport à maintenant.

- Et si on se retrouve à affronter un vaisseau créé par Ellie, je serai bon pour la casse. Ecoute, je voudrais modifier ces plans pour nous garantir notre survie en cas de retournement de veste de la part de la Résistance.

- Non. Si tu modifies les plans et que la Résistance se fait massacrer à cause de ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. On n'a pas le choix. Je vais permettre à Ellie de les livrer à la Résistance.

- J'espère qu'on ne fait pas une erreur…

Le soir même Harlock donna l'autorisation à Ellie d'amener les plans à la Résistance. Il se chargea de l'escorter et l'emmena sur Amos où Ellie remit les plans à Ryo dans un des grands parcs de la capitale ainsi que la liste des astéroïdes, avec leur localisation, qui contenaient le composant inconnu.

Le capitaine fit ensuite venir l'îlot jusqu'à une ceinture d'astéroïdes située entre Issica et Amos. Il ordonna à l'équipage de refaire une remise à neuf complète de l'Arcadia. Harlock voulait aussi en profiter pour installer le nouvel alliage mais depuis son passage dans les limbes le vaisseau avait beaucoup changé et rien ne garantissait la réussite de l'opération.

Lorsque l'Arcadia fut à quai, Ellie alla sur le pas de tir pour étudier la mystérieuse croûte qui n'avait toujours pas disparu. Elle l'observa longuement, elle était épaisse et lorsqu'elle en retirait un morceau, la matière se reconstituait. Ellie comprit que cette matière qui était inactive tant que l'Arcadia n'était pas éveillé complètement l'était redevenue et était bel et bien vivante. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec le capitaine. Elle trouva dans la salle de Toshiro et elle dû leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- La couche qui est sur l'Arcadia risque d'empêcher la réussite de l'opération.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Harlock.

- L'Arcadia est recouvert d'une mystérieuse couche qui s'est réactivée quand le vaisseau est revenu à la vie.

- On a du choper cela dans les limbes - annonça Toshiro - c'est cette saloperie qui a modifié l'apparence du vaisseau. Il faut s'en débarrasser Ellie. Utilise tous les moyens possibles !

- Je pense que je vais en faire parvenir un échantillon à Nynna. Est-ce que le vaisseau est sensible à certains acides ?

- Il ne risque rien tant qu'il n'est pas plongé des heures dedans. Lui affirma Toshiro.

- Tu envisages de projeter de l'acide ? l'interrogea Harlock.

- C'est la seule solution. Si cela ne marche pas et si cette matière est bel et bien vivante alors il faudra envisager les poisons, l'irradiation comme on le ferait pour les tumeurs, les bactéries. Je ne tenterai rien sans votre accord capitaine.

- Commence par l'acide, autorisa Harlock.

- Bien capitaine.

Ellie sortit de la salle

- On est dans la merde. Conclut Toshiro.

Harlock sourit tristement. Si Ellie ne parvenait pas à détruire cette mystérieuse couche, ils auraient très peu de chance de s'en sortir car même si elle n'avait pas fourni à Gaia un vaisseau aussi puissant que le dernier créé, il serait à armes égales avec eux et le capitaine n'était pas sûr de l'emporter face à son fils. Ellie prévint les deux lieutenants de la tentative. Yattaran passa une combinaison spéciale ainsi que Kei et Ellie et ils allèrent tous les trois sur le pas de tir. Yattaran remplit le réservoir de la machine à projection d'acide et commença la pulvérisation. Il en mit sur une zone de quatre mètres carrés. La croûte fumait et quand il arrêta de projeter le produit, ils virent que la couche se reconstituait à chaque fois que l'acide en détruisait. Qui plus est, sa reconstitution était plus rapide que le temps que mettait l'acide pour agir. L'expérience était un échec.

- On est mal. Commenta Yattaran.

- Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! Ragea Kei en tapant de la pointe de ses bottes sur la croûte.

Ellie fit un prélèvement qu'elle plaça dans une éprouvette qu'elle referma soigneusement. Il n'y avait plus que Nynna qui pouvait les aider. Ils avaient utilisé le plus puissant des acides et ce, sans succès. Elle envoya un message à son amie et lui apporta l'échantillon au parc.

Nynna passa plusieurs jours à travailler dessus puis contacta Ellie.

- Alors ? Espéra celle ci en se disant qu'une scientifique du niveau de Nynna aurait forcément une solution à cet épineux problème.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucune solution, annonça tristement Nynna.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ai analysée, aucun produit que nous utilisons ne marchera. Elle n'a pas une constitution génétique. Elle a bien un fonctionnement qui se rapproche de nos cellules, elle a bien un système de duplication mais elle n'utilise pas l'ADN. C'est un truc que je n'ai jamais vu avant et que l'on n'avait jamais vu sur aucun des vaisseaux sortis des limbes. Je suis désolée Ellie, on ne peut rien faire.

Nynna afficha la structure d'une cellule provenant de la matière et celle-ci ne correspondait à rien de connu.

- Je vais continuer à travailler dessus mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Ellie alla annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Harlock. Celui-ci se doutait déjà de la réponse, il avait demandé au docteur Zéro le même service et il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Nynna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ? S'attrista Ellie

- On va aller sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones et on verra au retour. Ne sois pas triste Ellie. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Pour Ellie, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'Arcadia affronte Gaia en l'état actuel des choses. Elle pensait aussi qu'il y avait sûrement une solution à ce problème aussi décida-t-elle d'intervenir.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même prélever le minerai nécessaire pour la transformation et le stocker dans l'îlot.

- Si on ne peut se débarrasser de cette croûte, je ne vois pas à quoi cela nous servirait.

- Rien ne nous garantit que l'on ne trouvera pas de solution. La chose que nous avons vue dans le château de la planète Issica était bien un Noo ?

- Oui.

- Les Noo et les limbes sont bien liés ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va nous aider.

- Il y a peut être un moyen. Lors de la conquête spatiale, les humains ont détruit beaucoup de sites relatifs aux Noo mais il en reste encore. On peut se rendre sur l'un d'eux pour avoir des renseignements.

- Tu en connais ?

- Oui, il y en a même un très riche sur une planète que les humains n'ont jamais exploitée.

- Connaissant l'avidité de l'humanité, ça me surprend.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à exploiter sur cette planète. Il y a une grande terre couverte de montagnes jeunes et des volcans éteints. Il n'y a pas de terre à proprement parler ce ne sont que des rochers. La vie est concentrée dans les océans mais il y a les traces d'une très ancienne civilisation dont les statues correspondent assez bien aux sculptures se rapportant aux Noo. Il y a des temples avec des inscriptions. Je suis sûre que l'on aurait des indices là-bas.

Harlock hésitait. S'il acceptait d'aller sur cette planète cela retarderait l'expédition pour la planète des Mazones mais si il y avait une toute petite chance de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'étrange matière qui recouvrait le vaisseau il devait la tenter.

- Elle est loin d'ici ?

- Non, en trois jours, on peut y être. C'est d'accord ?

Harlock regarda Ellie puis il sortit sans répondre.

- Quel est le nom de la planète ? S'enquit Toshiro.

- Edestria.

- Donne-moi la localisation des astéroïdes qui disposent du minerai. On va d'abord commencer par ça. On va prélever le minerai et le stocker comme tu nous l'as conseillé et ensuite nous irons sur cette mystérieuse planète.

- Merci Toshiro. Remercia Ellie soulagée.

Toshiro fit ses recherches sur les nouvelles cartes spatiales qu'il avait téléchargées et programma le voyage. Il prit les commandes de l'Arcadia et il demanda à tout l'équipage de préparer du matériel de forage. L'Arcadia quitta l'îlot une fois les préparatifs terminés et se rendit dans la zone des astéroïdes miniers. Ellie alla à la timonerie et observa les anciennes mines.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le gouvernement a arrêté l'exploitation de ces mines s'il y a un minerai révolutionnaire ? Douta Kei.

- Ils les ont abandonnées il y a dix ans - annonça Ellie - j'ai découvert ce minerai en faisant des recherches personnelles. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter tout ce minerai n'est rien qu'à nous.

- Yattaran, est-ce qu'il y a encore des satellites de surveillance ? S'enquit Harlock.

- Quelques-uns mais pas très efficaces.

- Pirate-les ! Ordonna le capitaine.

Yattaran obtempéra et les satellites furent persuadés que la zone était exempte de visiteurs imprévus. L'Arcadia s'approcha d'une entrée de la mine et descendit vers la zone de chargement. Plusieurs membres d'équipage mirent leur scaphandre et prirent les véhicules d'extraction. Ellie leur dessina une carte qui indiquait les veines à traverser et les zones à creuser. L'extraction démarra et un étrange minerai bleu commença à faire son apparition sous les caméras des véhicules miniers. Ils prélevèrent la totalité du minerai et retournèrent à bord de l'Arcadia. Toshiro avait fait suivre l'Arcadia par l'îlot qui stationna à proximité de la mine. Une fois que le précieux chargement fut déposé dans l'îlot, l'Arcadia prit la direction de Edestria.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Un long voyage**

Edestria était une planète cauchemardesque. La zone émergée était recouverte de montagnes dont les sommets paraissaient aussi aiguisés que des couteaux. Les zones relativement planes étaient recouvertes de roches. Il n'y avait aucune vie terrestre, pas d'herbe, pas de fleurs. Harlock amena l'Arcadia à proximité des côtes et il descendit sur la terre ferme avec Ellie grâce à la nacelle. En levant la tête, il vit au sommet d'un long chemin escarpé un immense temple creusé dans la montagne. Ils commencèrent la longue ascension. Arrivés à l'entrée du temple, ils virent que la porte était entourée de statues effrayantes, monstrueuses. Elles avaient un corps d'homme avec des têtes monstrueuses de bêtes assoiffées de sang. Le site était tout sauf accueillant. Ellie alluma sa lampe torche et ils pénétrèrent dans le temple. Ils marchèrent dans une longue salle qui pénétrait profondément dans la montagne et arrivèrent près d'un mur recouvert d'inscriptions.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Demanda Harlock.

- Un message d'avertissement concernant les Noo et leur malédiction, l'informa Ellie. Il y a une autre salle, on aura peut-être des informations la bas.

Ellie montra avec sa lampe la porte qui donnait sur la salle suivante et ils entrèrent dans la seconde salle. Une énorme statue trônait au milieu. Le même type de statue que celles de l'entrée du temple. Ellie balaya de sa lampe les murs de la pièce. Ils étaient recouverts d'inscriptions et elle s'approcha. Harlock la suivit et Ellie commença à lire :

- Cela parle d'une prédiction... Il est écrit que le jour où les Noo réapparaîtraient, un être s'opposerait à eux... Un chevalier tout de noir vêtu menant un dragon à l'armure verte les vaincra mais la malédiction des Noo s'abattra sur lui et son fidèle destrier...Cette malédiction... Merde le reste du texte est illisible. Il faut que je continue à lire...Voyons plus loin...Le chevalier sera sauvé si son âme redécouvre... Je connais pas ces mots vous pensez que Toshiro pourrait le traduire ?

- C'est probable, tente toujours.

Ellie prie plusieurs images du mur avec sa tablette et les envoya à Toshiro qui commença la traduction. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il contacta Harlock par un message codé. Harlock s'éloigna d'Ellie et répondit à son ami :

- Tu as pu traduire ?

- Oui... La malédiction ne pourra être vaincue que si le chevalier malgré la froideur extrême de son cœur redécouvre le véritable amour. Si cela ne se peut alors seule la mort le libérera.

- Le véritable amour, je l'ai connu une fois et pouvoir aimer à nouveau de cette manière je n'en suis certainement plus capable- répondit Harlock en regardant Ellie tristement. Il ne me reste plus que la mort... Je dirai à Ellie que tu n'as pas réussi, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis probablement condamné.

- Harlock, je t'en prie, ne jette pas l'éponge si facilement. Supplia Toshiro.

- Désolé Toshiro.

Harlock coupa la communication et retourna auprès d'Ellie.

- Il n'a pas pu traduire, je suis désolé.

Il vit le regard triste d'Ellie, une tristesse infinie ce qui lui fit ressentir une émotion qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, la peine. Lui qui pensait que son cœur était devenu dur comme de la pierre, cela le surprenait. Il s'approcha d'Ellie et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ellie. Tout ira bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Il l'emmena à l'extérieur du temple et ils retournèrent à l'Arcadia. Pour Ellie c'était inacceptable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte ça. Je ne vais pas risquer les vies de l'équipage de l'Arcadia et celle de celui que j'aim... Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Harlock qui continuait à descendre les escaliers. Elle venait de s'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose qu'elle gardait caché au plus profond d'elle-même car elle n'avait pas le courage de se l'avouer vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Nynna et Kei avait vu la réalité de ses sentiments vis à vis d'Harlock avant elle. Ellie serra les poings et rejoignit le capitaine. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne où qu'il le découvre lui-même. Elle respira profondément et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que le dos du capitaine mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Ils reprirent la nacelle et l'Arcadia quitta Edestria. Harlock savait que la route serait longue pour atteindre la planète des Mazones et il décida que l'îlot devait rester caché dans la mer d'astéroïdes entre Amos et Issica. Yattaran programma l'îlot qui disparut très rapidement. Le grand voyage allait commencer.

Kei, Ellie et Mazu pour faire passer le temps plus vite, avaient commencé à s'organiser des parties de poker après la fin du service. Le voyage à faire étant trop long, il fallait bien trouver le moyen de se détendre. Le premier mois il n'y eut aucun problème pour organiser les parties mais le mois suivant Kei tomba de garde de nuit et il était devenu impossible en théorie d'organiser les parties. Celles-ci, plus le temps avançait, plus elles devenaient pimentées en ajoutant des gages idiots à celle qui perdait ou à celle qui avait la plus mauvaise mise. Ellie lorsque Kei tomba de garde de nuit se concerta avec la cuisinière pour savoir si elles ne pouvaient pas malgré tout conserver leurs habitudes. Elle apprit ainsi que le capitaine ne revenait jamais à la timonerie sauf en cas d'urgence, aussi pensa-t-elle qu'il était possible de rejoindre Kei à la timonerie pour organiser malgré tout leur petit jeu qui les amusait beaucoup. Mazu fut d'accord et l'aida à organiser le tout.

Une fois le capitaine retourné à sa cabine, elle se dirigea vers la timonerie. Ce que personne ne savait à bord de l'Arcadia c'est que le capitaine gardait toujours un œil sur la timonerie et ce soir là comme à son habitude, l'écran qui se situait sur son bureau était relié à la caméra de la timonerie. Il regardait régulièrement tout en étudiant les cartes spatiales. Il vit Kei qui s'ennuyait et passait son temps à faire des petits avions en papier qu'elle faisait voler jusqu'à la poubelle. Ellie entra dans la timonerie. Elle portait une chemise de nuit rouge avec bustier, très décolletée, avec la robe de chambre assortie en voile léger. Le tout était très vaporeux Harlock la trouva très belle dans cet ensemble ce qui le surprit. Il n'avait jamais vu Ellie dans cette tenue et se dit que ce n'était pas approprié dans un vaisseau pirate.

- Ca va Kei ?

- Je m'emmerde !

- Si tu veux je peux rester un peu avec toi. Proposa Ellie.

- Non. On n'a pas le droit. Quand on est de garde on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser.

- Qui le saura ? Il n'y a que nous et ce n'est pas Toshiro qui ira nous dénoncer.

- Mais si le capitaine nous surprend ? Hésita Kei.

- Il dort à l'heure qu'il est et c'est pas ce coincé qui va nous empêcher de nous amuser !

Harlock serra les poings, le terme de « coincé » l'avait vexé un petit peu.

- J'ai amené ce qu'il faut. Annonça Ellie en sortant un jeu de carte de la poche de sa robe de chambre.

- Qu'est ce que... S'étonna Harlock.

Madame Mazu entra à son tour. Elle amenait tout un tas de paquets et une table pliante.

- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut les filles. Des paquets de bonbons pour les mises ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Ellie installa la table et les paquets de bonbons. Kei posa trois fauteuils récupérés près des différentes consoles de tir et elles commencèrent la partie. Harlock décida de les observer et commença à réfléchir à une sanction. Le règlement était clair, la sécurité de l'Arcadia reposait sur la personne de garde et Kei avait accepté de se laisser distraire pour une partie de poker ce qui n'était pas si grave en soi mais le voyage allait être long et il ne fallait pas que l'équipage relâche sa vigilance. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une sanction juste mais pas trop sévère qui toucherait les trois coupables.

Pendant que le capitaine réfléchissait, dans la timonerie la partie se poursuivait.

- Alors, je relance de deux fraises, annonça Ellie.

- Je te suis avec deux à la réglisse, répliqua Kei.

- Je crois que tu bluffes Ellie, je te suis de deux à la violette, lança Mazu.

- Je ne bluffe pas...J'ai un full, dit Ellie en posant ses cartes sur la table.

- Et moi un brelan, annonça Kei en faisant de même.

- Et merde j'ai que deux paires, ragea Mazu en posant ses cartes.

- Alors, ton fantasme ?

- Je ne peux pas c'est trop gênant...Et à mon âge on n'en a plus, tenta Mazu.

- Mon œil, rétorqua Ellie en riant...

- Bon d'accord, lâcha Mazu... Harlock...

Le concerné eut une quinte de toux en entendant son nom.

- Qui n'en a pas sur Harlock ? Fit remarquer Ellie, en riant. Vas-y annonce la couleur...

- Sur la plage de l'îlot...Commença à raconter Mazu avec le regard brillant... Je l'ai vu une fois sortir de l'eau le soir... La fausse lune éclairait son torse musclé, juste ce qu'il faut de musculature, parfait quoi, avec l'eau qui perlait sur ses abdominaux. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il me rejoigne pour... Enfin vous voyez...

- Y a pas de quoi rougir Mazu...Tu restes une femme. La rassura Ellie.

- A presque soixante-dix ans ce genre d'idée ne devrait même pas me traverser l'esprit. En plus le capitaine pourrait être mon fils.

Harlock se servit un verre de vin et le but d'un trait Alors comme ça, elle fantasmait sur son compte. Les filles refirent une partie et ce fut Kei cette fois-ci qui eut la plus mauvaise donne.

- Oh merde ! C'est mon tour !

- Allez Kei, un peu de courage, si j'ai osé parler tu peux le faire. Lui affirma Mazu en souriant.

- D'accord... Ben moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il me fasse un strip tease complet sur une musique sexy avant de s'occuper de moi. Raconta Kei en rougissant.

- Il est beaucoup trop coincé pour ça. Rappela Ellie en riant.

Le coincé en question commençait à fulminer sous le regard amusé de Toshiro qui observait lui aussi ce qui se passait dans la salle. Il trouvait ça très mignon et pensait qu'Harlock ferait mieux de prendre ça à la légère. Les filles refirent une partie et ce fut Ellie qui eut la plus mauvaise donne.

- Alors Ellie ? S'enquit Mazu en riant.

- Très bien, vous connaissez « Casse Noisette » de Tchaïkovski, il y a un morceau qui s'appelle « le café ». Il est très sensuel. Mon fantasme ce serait que pendant un câlin avec le capitaine, je puisse le déshabiller et caresser son beau corps sur cette musique pendant les préliminaires…

- Tu m'as pas assez peloté comme ça la dernière fois ? Pensa Harlock en sortant de sa cabine et en se dirigeant vers la timonerie.

Soudain elles entendirent dans le haut parleur Toshiro les prévenir.

- Faites gaffe ! Harlock se dirige vers vous !

Les filles sursautèrent, rangèrent les cartes dans leur emballage qu'Ellie dissimula entre ses seins en se disant qu'Harlock n'irait pas les chercher à cet endroit là. Mazu plia la table et la dissimula sous une console cachée par le fauteuil. Kei remit les fauteuils à leur place puis elles planquèrent ensuite les paquets de bonbons en les lançant refermés sur la zone de commandement du capitaine par-dessus la barre.

Quand Harlock entra, il les trouva sagement debout, alignées. Il s'approcha du petit groupe en regardant chacune d'elle et il vit dans le décolleté d'Ellie le jeu de cartes car grâce à sa taille il avait une vue plongeante dans celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il à Ellie.

- J'avais du mal à dormir alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Tenta-t-elle.

- Avec Mazu ?

- Oui, on s'est croisées alors je lui ai proposé d'aller à la timonerie.

- Tu connais le règlement pourtant ?

- On est juste venues passer cinq minutes c'est tout...Tenta Ellie qui se sentait prise au piège.

Ellie referma sa robe de chambre. Harlock s'approcha d'elle, puis il ouvrit rapidement le vêtement et plongea sa main droite dans le décolleté pendant que la gauche tenait la poitrine d'Ellie pour éviter que je jeu de cartes ne s'échappe. Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul et referma sa robe de chambre. Elle était rouge de honte et de colère.

- Juste cinq minutes ? L'interrogea Harlock en ricanant en montrant le jeu de cartes.

Ellie comprit qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses et qu'il allait lui faire payer cette désobéissance au règlement.

- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce qu'on a dit pendant cette partie. Pensa-t-elle.

Son espoir s'effondra lorsqu'elle vit le regard moqueur du capitaine.

- Partie de poker ? Ricana Harlock . Un peu particulière la partie... C'est une atteinte au règlement, je vais devoir sanctionner. Tu seras de garde avec Kei pendant un mois et madame Mazu te prêtera main forte... Le coincé va aller se coucher à présent.

En entendant ses mots elles se regardèrent et rougirent… Harlock vint alors susurrer à l'oreille d'Ellie :

- J'ai tout entendu dans les moindres détails. Maintenant je sais que le rêve que tu as fait pendant que je te réchauffais n'était pas un simple accident. J'espère que tu as apprécié le contact de ma peau car tu n'es pas prête d'y goûter à nouveau ...Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette tenue dommage que tu ne sois pas venue me voir à ma cabine , j'aurais peut-être craqué.

Harlock s'éloigna d'elle en effleurant sa joue gauche de ses lèvres et regarda Ellie avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune femme était rouge au point qu'elle semblait au bord du malaise. Il sortit sans rien dire aux deux autres femmes qui regardèrent Ellie, inquiètes.

- Ellie ça ne va pas ? Demanda Kei en mettant la main sur le front de son amie. Elle est brûlante Mazu !

- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Décida la cuisinière puis elle tendit un mouchoir à Ellie. Prends ça Ellie, tu saignes du nez !

Elle prit le mouchoir en tremblant puis elle balbutia :

- Ce n'est pas la peine... J'ai l'habitude, ça va passer dans quelques minutes, les rassura Ellie.

- Tout ce qu'il faut. Pensa Ellie - c'est que j'oublie ce qu'Harlock m'a dit... La vieille crapule. Il cache bien son jeu celui-là..."

Ellie après le petit incident fut ravie de se trouver en garde de nuit. Elle prenait son service à 21h30. Le capitaine quittait la timonerie vers les 21h00 ce qui leur évitait de se croiser. Harlock savait qu'il avait poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin avec Ellie mais il savait aussi que si cette nuit-là elle avait été le voir dans sa cabine avec l'ensemble qu'elle portait il l'aurait peut-être mise dans son lit, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours su se montrer indifférent avec les femmes mais il se rendait compte qu'Ellie lui plaisait un peu trop et il commençait à craindre de finir par vraiment laisser sa libido prendre le dessus. Pour Ellie ce n'était pas forcément souhaitable, une gentille fille de bonne famille dans les bras d'un pirate comme lui ferait jaser beaucoup de monde.

Harlock était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait sur la route à prendre pour gagner un maximum de temps mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Il trouvait Ellie gentille et drôle et depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans sa tenue de nuit rouge, il la trouvait en plus sexy. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla se servir un verre de Bourbon. Cette petite brune aux très longs cheveux ondulés le perturbait ce qui lui paraissait anormal. Son type de femme avait toujours été de grandes femmes blondes et voilà qu'il envisageait de s'amuser avec une femme qui était le contraire.

Ellie arriva à la timonerie au moment où Kei était en vive discussion avec madame Mazu. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elles étaient toutes les trois de garde et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Quand Ellie arriva elle entendit très clairement Kei dire à Mazu :

- Tu as vu dans quel état ça l'a mise. Il faut qu'on lui en parle. Suggéra Kei.

- Me parler de quoi ? Demanda Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le capitaine avant de partir pour que ça te mette dans cet état, il y a quinze jours ? L'interrogea Kei.

- Rien. C'est juste une vieille canaille, c'est tout. Il m'a dit un truc grivois pour me perturber parce qu'on l'a vexé c'est tout, grommela Ellie gênée.

- C'était quoi ? Insista Kei curieuse.

- Franchement je ne veux pas y repenser c'était vraiment...Obscène.

- Obscène ? S'étonna Kei. C'est bizarre il n'a jamais réagi comme ça auparavant !

- Bon, je suis d'avis qu'on ne se prenne plus la tête avec ça, déclara madame Mazu. J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu ! Annonça -t-elle en montrant une balle qui pouvait tenir dans le creux de la main.

- Quel jeu ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Puisque le capitaine nous a privées de cartes et de papier, j'ai piqué ça au docteur Zéro. Je vous propose de jouer à « je me venge » en visant la tête du capitaine.

- Tu veux rire là ? Demanda Kei.

- Attends de voir...

Madame Mazu se positionna au centre de la salle face à la plateforme du capitaine.

- Le but du jeu, c'est d'atteindre le crâne au sommet du fauteuil du capitaine tout en passant à travers les rayons de la barre de l'Arcadia. Celle qui rattrape la balle en premier, tire à son tour et on compte les points. Celle qui a le plus mauvais score fera le petit déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas faisable...Et puis ça va faire un boucan d'enfer, rétorqua Ellie. Si le capitaine apprend ça, on va encore se faire passer un savon.

- Nous peut-être, toi tu auras une proposition cochonne qui te fera rougir, lui lança Kei en souriant

- Chez lui, c'est une forme de sadisme...Affirma Ellie. Je crois qu'il se doute qu'il me plaît et ça l'amuse de me torturer.

- Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? Je vous montre, proposa madame Mazu

Elle tendit le bras et commença à viser. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre, elle lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci passa entre les rayons de la barre et frappa violemment le crâne. Ellie et Kei n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La balle rebondit plusieurs fois sur les parois et revint vers la cuisinière qui la récupéra.

- Alors qui veut tenter l'expérience ? Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que c'est le capitaine.

Kei se dit qu'après tout elle pouvait bien relever le défi. Elle prit la balle visa et atteignit à son tour le crâne.

- A toi, Ellie ! Proposa Kei.

L'interessée prit la balle et fit comme lui avait dit Mazu, elle imagina qu'elle visait la tête du capitaine. Elle lança de tout ses forces et manqua son lancé. La balle s'écrasa sur la barre de l'Arcadia.

- Bon sang, si on trouve une planète avec de la neige et qu'on s'organise une bataille, tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre personne !

- Je ne peux pas m'imaginer lancer ça sur la tête du capitaine. T'imagines la sanction si quelqu'un le faisait vraiment ?

- Ah la la, c'est qu'il te fait peur Harlock alors, se moqua Kei en riant. Tu sais, pendant les batailles de boules de neige, même si tu t'en doutes il ne participe pas, il finit toujours par en prendre une ou deux par accident volontaire. Tant qu'on n'abuse pas, il ne dit rien !

- Sérieusement. Tu veux dire que je pourrais avoir l'opportunité de me venger de toutes les fois où il m'a mise dans l'embarras ? Refile-moi la balle je vais réessayer.

Ellie se plaça dans la zone de tir et commença à viser. Elle lança et son tir atteint le crâne sans problème. Et la partie commença sous le regard amusé de Toshiro. Ce que les trois femmes ne savaient pas c'était que leur petite partie résonnait dans les conduits d'aération à chaque fois que la balle frappait dans les parois.

Harlock, en entendant ce bruit, alla près de son écran géant et demanda à Toshiro de faire défiler les images des caméras de sécurité. Il lui demanda d'arrêter le défilé en voyant ce qui se passait dans la timonerie. Il voyait les trois femmes s'amuser au lancé de balles et à celle qui serait la plus rapide pour la récupérer.

- Eh bien, elles doivent drôlement s'emmerder pour en venir aux jeux idiots. Commenta Harlock en souriant. Je vais leur trouver de l'occupation. Annonça-t-il à Toshiro.

Il avait posé sa cape sur son fauteuil et en se retournant il la vit. Elle avait beaucoup d'accros liés aux combats qu'il avait menés et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit sa cape puis la trousse de couture qui n'avait jamais été ouverte depuis le début de sa carrière de pirate et emmena le tout à la timonerie. Quand il entra il se trouva face à Ellie qui se figea et abandonna la chasse à la balle.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Kei. C'est mon tour !

Kei en voyant le capitaine se figea à son tour. Harlock s'approcha d'Ellie.

- Il semblerait que tu t'ennuies. Se moqua Harlock en s'adressant à Ellie. Il lui lança sa cape qu'elle rattrapa tant bien que mal.

Il posa ensuite la boîte de couture sur la cape.

- Tu vas être contente. Je t'ai trouvé une occupation, ma cape a besoin de quelques petites retouches. Tu vas t'en charger ! Ordonna-t-il en souriant légèrement. Comme ça, tu t'occuperas en silence et tu laisseras les adultes réfléchir. Et vous deux je vous conseille de reprendre sérieusement la garde de nuit ! Ordonna-t-il à Kei et à Mazu en les regardant sévèrement. Qu'Ellie n'ait pas conscience qu'on soit sur un bâtiment pirate ne me surprend pas mais vous deux vous êtes plutôt rodées, il me semble !

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Se rebella Ellie.

- Si j'étais marié, ce serait à ma femme de le faire mais vu que je suis célibataire et que je suis le capitaine je t'ordonne de le faire c'est clair! Sauf si tu veux pour toi et tes copines un mois supplémentaire de garde de nuit ! Menaça-t-il.

- A vos ordres capitaine. Se calma Ellie en baissant la tête.

Harlock sortit et Ellie dit en râlant :

- Il a pas peur. Je pourrai lui broder un lapin rose dans le dos !

- Je ne te le conseille pas. La prévint Kei. Il est vraiment furibard et il a horreur des blagues de potache.

Harlock retourna à la cabine et reprit l'étude de sa carte. A la timonerie Ellie et Mazu s'étaient réinstallées à leur poste et Ellie commença à inspecter la cape du capitaine.

- Comment je peux ravoir ça ? Ragea Ellie en regardant les dommages. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait avec pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

- A ton avis? Ironisa Kei.

Ellie commença à recoudre du mieux qu'elle pouvait les différents accros lorsqu'elle reçut un étrange signal radio. Elle piqua son aiguille dans la cape et mis en route le balayage pour obtenir une meilleure réception.

- C'est bizarre les filles. On dirait qu'il y a un signal radio qui provient d'une zone qui se trouve à peine à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres devant nous, derrière cette mer d'astéroïdes.

- Demande une recherche à l'ordinateur central ! Ordonna Kei.

Ellie transféra les données à Toshiro qui reconnut immédiatement le signal.

- C'est un signal des Illumidas. Annonça Toshiro.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans cette zone ?

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, affirma madame Mazu en poussant les radars au maximum.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Confrontations**

L'Arcadia continua sur sa lancée et traversa la zone des astéroïdes et elles virent ce que cette mer cachait, une planète entourée de satellites et qui disposait d'une base spatiale militaire avancée. Un contact fut établi et le visage d'un général Illumidas s'afficha sur l'écran principal.

- Je suis le général Zern et j'ordonne à ce vaisseau pirate de dégager d'ici sans quoi nous ouvrirons le feu !

- Général, nous n'avons pas d'intentions hostiles, nous ne faisons que suivre notre route qui nous mène à proximité de votre planète, l'informa Kei.

- Nous ne tolèrerons pas la présence de ce vaisseau à proximité de notre territoire. J'exige d'être mis en relation avec le capitaine Harlock immédiatement !

Ellie regarda Kei qui fit un signe positif de la tête à Ellie. Celle-ci se mit en relation avec le capitaine et lui annonça la présence d'Illumidas.

- Ecoute-moi bien, répondit Harlock toujours en train d'étudier la carte. Je ne vais pas me déranger pour eux. J'ai autre chose à faire et je leur souhaite bien du plaisir s'ils décident de nous attaquer.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils nous attaquent ?

- Tu gères avec Mazu et Kei. Ne me dérange plus pour des broutilles ! Ordonna-t-il en coupant la communication.

Ellie enleva la cape du capitaine qui était sur ses genoux et la posa sur la console. Elle se leva ensuite de son siège et alla murmurer dans l'oreille de Kei la réponse du capitaine.

- T'es sûre ? Insista Kei.

- On ne peut plus sûre. Il ne veut plus être dérangé, confirma Ellie.

- Dans ce cas. Place-toi au niveau des canons ! Ordonna Kei à Ellie car elle se doutait de la réaction des Illumidas.

Kei se rendit à la plate forme de commandement et posa ses mains sur la barre. Ellie s'installa prête à en découdre avec leurs adversaires.

- Le capitaine ne viendra pas. Il me charge de vous dire que si vous choisissez de nous attaquer, il vous souhaite bien du plaisir, annonça Kei.

- Vraiment ? Ricana Zern. Nous avons une trentaine de vaisseaux prêts à attaquer. Nous pourrions envisager de vous laisser tranquilles si vous nous livrez Ellie Zone. Vous m'entendez, Harlock ? Je ne négocierai pas avec un de vos sous-fifres !

Harlock avait très bien entendu la requête de Zern et il demanda à Toshiro de le passer sur le système de communication centrale :

- Je vous ai entendu Zern et ma réponse va être très claire : allez-vous faire foutre, je ne vous livrerai pas Ellie. Sur ce, Toshiro, coupe la communication avec ce connard.

Harlock reprit son étude de la carte. L'image de Zern s'effaça de l'écran central et les trois femmes se préparèrent à l'affrontement. Les vaisseaux décollèrent du poste avancé et chargèrent l'Arcadia. Ellie ordonna la fermeture des cloisons étanches et la bataille commença. Kei fit faire un virage à l'Arcadia pour éviter les premiers tirs et Ellie commença le mitraillage. L'adrénaline aidant, ses tirs se montrèrent précis et atteignirent leur but. Madame Mazu au radar indiquait les mouvements des bâtiments. Zern ordonna aux petits vaisseaux de chasse d'observer l'Arcadia et de vérifier si Harlock était dans sa cabine ou pas. Quand il eut l'assurance que le capitaine était dans sa cabine il contacta le souverain des Illumidas.

- Votre altesse, nous avons trouvé l'Arcadia et nous l'attaquons à l'instant.

- Où est Harlock ?

- L'amant de la reine Sylvidra est dans sa cabine. Il ne nous prend pas au sérieux. Devons-nous le capturer vivant ?

- Non. Tuez-le et ramenez-moi son cadavre, je serai ravi de le mettre sous les yeux de Sylvidra qui a préféré s'accoupler avec ce misérable plutôt qu'avec moi !

- A vos ordres, votre altesse.

Le roi coupa la communication et Zern ordonna :

- Ordre est donné de tuer Harlock. Ellie Zone doit nous être ramenée vivante !

Les Illumidas concentrèrent leur tir sur la cabine du capitaine et Ellie s'en aperçut. Le bouclier à cet endroit commençait à donner des signes de faiblesses et le signal d'alarme s'était déclenché. Harlock quitta sa carte des yeux et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

- Je crois que tu devrais quitter ta cabine, Suggéra Toshiro. Je crois qu'ils veulent ta tête…

Harlock sourit puis affirma :

- J'ai confiance en mon équipage et je trouve que pour Ellie, c'est un très bon entraînement. Bien plus efficace que le tir sur des astéroïdes.

- Tu sais ce que t'as dit le médecin. Les décharges électriques qu'elle a reçues dans tout le corps pendant les séances de tortures ont pas mal endommagé son système nerveux et elle pourrait bien s'effondrer pendant l'attaque.

- Elle tiendra. C'est surtout pour après que je m'inquiète, quand l'adrénaline retombera, s'attrista Harlock .

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et regarda la bataille qui faisait rage. Il se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool qu'il but d'un trait.

- Ils veulent faire sauter la cabine du capitaine ! Annonça-t-elle à Kei. Il faut éviter les prochains tirs le bouclier pourrait céder !

Kei poussa les moteurs au maximum et prit les vaisseaux incriminés à revers. L'Arcadia se trouva devant un long couloir constitué de vaisseaux Illumidas.

- Toshiro, pourriez-vous vous charger des tirs des mitrailleuses qui sont sur le ventre de l'Arcadia? Avec ça, on pourrait garder les chasseurs à distance !

- Pas de problème.

Toshiro arma les canons et commença le balayage de la zone. Les petits chasseurs étaient nombreux et s'acharnaient sur la porte de la piste d'envol des chasseurs.

- Kei, il faut qu'on traverse ce couloir !

- T'es malade ! On va être pris dans des tris croisés et le bouclier ne tiendra pas !

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est faisable !

Ellie démonta une partie de la console des tirs des canons et modifia l'intensité des tirs et leur durée. Elle se remit à sa place et dirigea les canons tribord et bâbord. Elle programma la commande des tirs pour que les tirs se fassent ensemble. Les canons tribords et bâbords allaient tirer en même temps sous la simple impulsion de la gâchette. Ellie verrouilla la position les canons puis dit à Kei :

- Quand tu veux ! Je suis prête !

- Très bien on y va ! Arcadia pleine puissance ! Ordonna Kei.

L'Arcadia fonça vers le couloir. Ellie mit la main sur la gâchette et la pressa dès que l'Arcadia pénétra dans le couloir. Deux lots de trois rayons bleu clair sortirent des canons bâbords et tribords qui tranchèrent les flans des vaisseaux. Le métal rougeoyant crachait des débris et les rayons des canons brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Ellie avait concentré toute l'énergie sur ses deux lots de canons pour obtenir une arme redoutable qui tranchait les vaisseaux comme un scalpel le ferait sur la peau humaine. Les rayons pénétraient très profondément dans les vaisseaux qui trop endommagés rompaient la formation et se crashaient en étant parcourus de multiples explosions. Le long couloir détruit il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de vaisseaux dont il fallait se débarrasser.

- Ellie, où en sont les réserves d'énergie ? S'informa Kei.

- Plutôt basses. La génératrice doit recharger. On doit garder l'énergie pour les boucliers.

- On va régler le reste au tranchoir.

- A tes ordres.

Ellie poussa la manette et le tranchoir sortit de sa cache. Elle poussa le bouclier en proue de l'Arcadia au maximum et le vaisseau se jeta sous la direction de Kei sur ses ennemis. Le premier vaisseau n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ne put éviter l'Arcadia qui le traversa de part en part. Les neuf autres firent des manœuvres d'évitement puis repartirent à la charge. L'Arcadia les contourna et évita leur tir. Il fallait gagner du temps pour que la génératrice puisse recharger les canons. Ellie remit les commandes bâbords et tribords sur leur configuration d'origine et observa le niveau d'énergie qui remontait trop lentement à son goût.

Quand l'énergie fut enfin suffisante, Ellie le signala à Kei :

- Feu à volonté ! Ordonna celle-ci en faisant fondre l'Arcadia sur ses ennemis.

Ellie concentra les tirs sur les canons ennemis et sur les salles des machines. Malgré leur nombre, l'Arcadia était trop rapide pour eux car ils n'avaient pas sa maniabilité et ils ne pouvaient éviter les tirs destructeurs de leur adversaire. Ils furent très vite en difficulté et Ellie réussit à les faire plier. Les explosions sur les vaisseaux ennemis commençaient à se multiplier et plusieurs commençaient à se disloquer et laissaient des traînées de débris dans leur sillage.

Harlock observait la scène avec un sourire sur les lèvres. L'affaire fut réglée en même pas vingt minutes et Harlock se servit un dernier verre avant d'aller à la timonerie. Zern contacta le souverain des Illumidas pour lui annoncer leur défaite :

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez perdu alors que vous étiez à trente contre un et que Harlock n'était même pas aux commandes ?

- Il devait y avoir aux commandes quelqu'un capable de le suppléer complètement, Tenta Zern.

- Vous êtes pitoyable.

Le souverain coupa la communication et Zern vit des soldats entrer dans son bureau : le roi avait ordonné son exécution pour incompétence.

Ellie essayait de reprendre son souffle la tête appuyée sur la console de tir. Son cœur battait très vite et ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. La traversée du couloir était une tactique risquée qui s'était révélée payante mais si les Illumidas avaient anticipé leur stratégie, l'Arcadia aurait été perdu. Elle entendit la porte de la timonerie s'ouvrir. Elle s'appuya sur la console pour se lever. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Harlock s'avança dans la salle et regarda Ellie se lever avec difficulté. Le niveau d'adrénaline présent dans son organisme commençait à baisser et Harlock savait qu'Ellie avait toutes les chances de faire un malaise. Ellie finit par faire face au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Harlock s'avança et annonça :

- Allez-vous reposer ! La sanction est levée !

Ellie en entendant ces mots alla récupérer sur la console radio la cape du capitaine et la lui rendit. Elle avançait difficilement sous les regards inquiets de Kei et de Mazu. Quand elle fut assez prêt du capitaine Ellie lui tendit sa cape.

- J'ai pas fini de la réparer je le ferai plus tard si vous voulez...

Ellie lâcha la cape et s'effondra. Harlock la rattrapa et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Ellie après la bataille des Illumidas du subir un traitement à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours. Les mois qui suivirent furent tranquilles. L'Arcadia sur sa route trouvait de nombreuses planètes habitables qui les approvisionnèrent en eau et en nourriture. Harlock les référençait soigneusement. C'était la première fois que l'Arcadia partait pour une expédition aussi longue et le capitaine savait que la moindre erreur pouvait être catastrophique. Son cerveau constamment occupé par le trajet, les obstacles à franchir, pouvait enfin penser à autre chose que les fantômes du passé. Ellie voyait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup et qu'il s'alimentait à peine. Comme madame Mazu avait beaucoup de travail, elle se proposa pour l'aider en cuisine. Mazu fut ravie d'avoir un coup de main et de nouvelles recettes pour varier les repas. L'exotisme des fruits ou animaux des exo planètes offraient des saveurs nouvelles et certains plats avaient parfois des parfums surprenant pas toujours agréables cela va sans dire. Harlock sautait régulièrement les repas et cela inquiétait beaucoup Ellie. Celle-ci décida de parler de ses inquiétudes avec les deux lieutenants :

- Il ne mange rien, il ne vient pratiquement jamais à la cantine on peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça. Il faut que quelqu'un surveille son alimentation et lui amène son repas, proposa Ellie.

- Euh, franchement si on le dérange pendant son étude des cartes spatiales, il va nous foutre dehors à coup de pieds dans le cul, prévint Yattaran.

- La dernière personne à avoir pris ce risque c'était Mazu et elle n'a jamais recommencé, insista Kei.

- Vous êtes ses lieutenants, il vous respecte je suis sûre qu'il ne vous traiterait pas comme ça ! S'insurgea Ellie.

Les deux lieutenants se regardèrent et d'un commun accord Yattaran proposa :

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi même, peut-être que toi il te traitera mieux.

- Très bien, je vais le faire ! Accepta Ellie, choquée que les deux lieutenants soient prêts à négliger la santé de leur capitaine.

Elle sortit de la timonerie et alla aux cuisines préparer un plateau pour le capitaine.

- Pourquoi tu envoies Ellie au charbon ? S'inquièta Kei.

- Je me dis que s'il voit qu'Ellie s'inquiète pour lui, il pourrait peut être sortir de sa coquille, expliqua Yattaran en souriant.

- Tu sais que depuis les Noo, il est devenu beaucoup plus froid, lui rappela Kei tristement.

- Je sais et c'est pourquoi j'espère que la chaleur d'Ellie l'aidera un peu...

Ellie prépara un steak provenant d'un drôle d'animal trouvé sur une planète avec des légumes très colorés au goût bizarre. Elle emmena ensuite le tout à la cabine du capitaine. Elle frappa à la porte et le capitaine répondit sèchement d'entrer. Ellie tourna la poignée et elle trouva Harlock penché sur une carte à son bureau. Elle se planta devant lui avec le plateau. Harlock leva la tête après plusieurs minutes et demanda énervé :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je vous apporte votre repas.

- J'ai pas faim. J'irai manger plus tard.

- Quand plus tard ?

- Quand j'aurai le temps !

- Autrement dit un repas tous les deux jours. Si vous ne mangez pas vous ne tiendrez pas il faut que...

- Je ne suis pas un gosse et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi ! Sors tout de suite et emmène ça avec toi ! Ordonna t il en désignant le plateau.

Ellie alla poser le tableau sur la table basse et Harlock commença à gronder :

- Si tu continues à me les briser je te colle de garde de nuit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la planète des Mazones !

- Faites-le, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous amener votre repas. Vous savez que je suis obstinée je reviendrai toujours à la charge, rétorqua Ellie en quittant la pièce.

Harlock jeta un regard énervé sur le plateau et reprit son étude des cartes. Le soir, Ellie amena un nouveau plateau et Harlock entendit à nouveau frapper à la porte. Il ne répondit pas car il savait qui avait le culot de venir le déranger à nouveau. Ellie fut rejointe par les deux lieutenants qui restèrent à bonne distance. Ellie tourna la poignée et comprit que le capitaine avait verrouillé la porte. Elle se tourna vers Kei avec un grand sourire puis elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme à qui elle confia le plateau. Elle retourna à la porte enleva une fine pince qui retenait une partie de ses longs cheveux et crocheta la serrure devant les deux lieutenants qui restèrent bouche bée face aux manières de la jeune femme. Ellie remit sa pince puis récupéra le plateau en remerciant Kei. Elle entra ensuite dans la cabine et se retrouva face à un capitaine à deux doigts d'exploser. Ellie, face au regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, ne baissa pas les yeux et resta plantée devant lui sans trembler. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent de longues minutes et Harlock comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire retourna à son bureau.

- De toute manière, elle ne peut pas me forcer à bouffer et elle laissera tomber quand elle en aura marre, pensait-il.

Ellie le regarda retourner s'asseoir. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait au devant d'une rude bataille mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Contrairement à ce que Harlock pensait, son alimentation était loin d'être suffisante. Depuis leur départ il avait maigri et flottait un peu dans son costume de pirate. Elle posa le nouveau plateau face au premier et souleva le couvercle du repas de midi. Le plateau était intact, Harlock n'avait rien avalé.

- Vous n'avez rien mangé, constata-t-elle en poussant un soupir de colère.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas faim ! Insista Harlock.

- Normal ! Rétorqua Ellie sarcastique. Vous noyez votre estomac de bourbon vous ne risquez pas de ressentir la faim !

Elle s'approcha du bureau :

- Je vous conseille de manger car vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de moi. Si vous ne mangez pas, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour parvenir à mes fins, le menaça-t-elle.

- Et toi, je te conseille de t'occuper de tes fesses et de me foutre la paix !

- A demain capitaine ! Répondit Ellie en claquant la porte après avoir récupéré le plateau du repas de midi.

Harlock n'arrivait pas à le croire, personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête et cette femme refusait de lâcher prise. Le lendemain à midi Ellie apporta un nouveau plateau. Cette fois-ci, Harlock n'avait pas verrouillé la porte et Ellie alla directement à la table basse. Elle souleva le couvercle et constata qu'encore une fois il n'avait rien mangé. Elle se tourna vers Harlock qui ricanait au bureau.

- Très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, en s'approchant du bureau . Elle allait miser le tout pour le tout.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui faire face physiquement mais il fallait qu'il retrouve un certain équilibre et pour cela il allait falloir prendre certains risques. Ellie s'approcha du bureau et prit la bouteille de bourbon. Elle remit le bouchon et regarda le capitaine droit dans son œil valide

- Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mangé ! Le provoqua-t-elle en lançant la bouteille de Bourbon sur le lit.

Harlock la regarda menaçant :

-Tu vas finir par te faire descendre...Gronda-t-il.

- J'ai pris le risque dans le hangar, je suis prête à recommencer !

Harlock se leva menaçant mais Ellie ne bronchait pas. Harlock n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal mais il refusait de plier. Il se doutait que si Ellie était là c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

- Dans votre dossier médical, il était indiqué que vous faisiez 90 kilo, je me demande combien vous faites à l'heure actuelle car vous avez beaucoup maigri, le fit-elle constater. Je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup et vous négligez votre santé. Il faut que vous mangiez un peu s'il vous plaît.

Il céda face au regard suppliant d'Ellie. Décidément, cette femme commençait à avoir de l'emprise sur lui et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

- Très bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, céda-t-il en allant prendre le plateau.

Ellie plia les cartes et Harlock s'installa à son bureau. Il souleva le couvercle et regarda soupçonneux le menu proposé. Il coupa la viande qu'il trouva trop dure à son goût.

- Il y a des soucis de cuisson, commença-t-il à critiquer.

- Oui mais si on veut qu'elle reste tendre, il faut la servir saignante.

- A la rigueur je préférerai.

- Le docteur nous l'a déconseillé. Une cuisson à cœur débarrasse la viande des bactéries et virus et comme on ne connaît pas ses animaux, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Harlock goûta et fit une légère moue :

- Oh c'est bizarre, ça un goût de ...

- De patate, je sais c'est pas terrible.

Harlock commençait à regretter d'avoir cédé. Il goûta un des légumes étranges :

- C'est curieux, ça a le goût d'un steak.

- Oui nos papilles gustatives ne sont pas habituées à ses mets étranges, c'est pourquoi notre cerveau inverse tout.

- En même temps, ça pourrait être pire, dit-il en regardant le verre de lait. Et ça ? S'enquit il en désignant le liquide blanc du couteau.

- Alors ça, c'est du lait d'un animal assez proche de la vache. Un bon verre de lait ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal, répondit Ellie en souriant.

Harlock prit le verre et but une gorgée qu'il garda longtemps en bouche.

- Ca a un goût de jus de tomates...Mais bon ça reste buvable.

Ellie fut soulagée. Harlock mangea tout le repas. Quand il eut fini, elle emmena les deux plateaux et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cabine, il lui dit la tête à nouveau penchée sur la carte.

- A ce soir !

Ellie sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harlock se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder cette petite pause et il savait qu'Ellie serait de bonne compagnie… Ellie restait avec lui tout le long du repas et lui faisait la discussion même si Harlock répondait la plupart du temps par monosyllabe, cela ne décourageait pas Ellie. Harlock appréciait de plus en plus sa présence. Elle arrivait petit à petit à lui remonter le moral et progressivement leurs conversations devinrent plus amicales. Le capitaine cessa les réponses par monosyllabe et commença à s'intéresser à son interlocutrice. Ellie était heureuse d'arriver à se lier d'amitié avec lui et elle n'espérait pas plus. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le portrait de Maya, elle trouvait qu'elle faisait bien pâle figure par rapport à la fiancée du capitaine. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était au moins d'arriver à lui faire retrouver un peu goût à la vie et qu'il cesse de s'enfermer dans cette solitude malsaine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Manipulation temporelle et écosystème du passé**

Six mois après le départ, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un système solaire étrange. Ellie avait préparé du café pour l'équipe de nuit et effectuait la distribution des tasses à la timonerie quand ils aperçurent ce système solaire qui tournait à une vitesse emballée. Le soleil ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui faisait vivre la Terre mais les planètes effectuaient leur rotation à une vitesse vraiment surprenante. La durée d'une journée sur la planète qui était juste à bonne distance du soleil pour que la vie soit possible représentait une minute de temps terrestre et sa rotation autour de son soleil au lieu de se faire en trois cent soixante cinq jours se faisait en vingt quatre heures de temps terrestre. Elle était escortée dans son périple par deux lunes qui l'encadraient.

Yattaran coupa les moteurs et effectua plusieurs mesures dont les résultats le surprirent énormément :

- C'est incroyable, comment la vie peut-elle être possible dans de telles conditions !

- Tu as détecté des signes de vie ? Demanda Ellie en posant le plateau sur une console.

- Ouais un écosystème.

- Faudrait envoyer une sonde pour voir équiper d'une caméra, proposa Ellie.

- Je vais avertir le capitaine et lui demander l'autorisation.

- S'il dort, ce serait mieux de le laisser tranquille, il ne dort déjà pas beaucoup comme ça.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Ellie je dors assez, lui dit Harlock en passant la porte de la timonerie. Qu'est -ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Harlock intrigué.

- Un système solaire emballé, l'informa Ellie.

- Envoie une sonde Yattaran ! Ordonna le capitaine.

Yattaran s'installa à la console de la radio et lança une sonde programmée qui filma en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère la vie sur cette planète. Les images qui leur parvinrent les surprirent beaucoup. Une minute terrestre étant la durée d'une journée sur cette planète ils virent la nature s'éveiller et vivre en quelques secondes.

- Ralentis l'image au maximum Yattaran! Ordonna Harlock.

La journée se détailla alors sous leurs yeux. Les plantes et les animaux s'animèrent à la levée du jour et s'endormaient une minute plus tard. Pendant ce laps de temps très court les animaux mangeaient, buvaient se reproduisaient puis mouraient.

- J'en reviens pas. Si c'est comme sur terre il doit y avoir des périodes d'extinctions massives mais regardez capitaine les animaux ressemblent beaucoup à ceux qu'il y avait sur Terre. Cela ressemble beaucoup à la fin du règne des dinosaures.

L'Arcadia était en train d'assister à l'extinction d'un règne animal. L'activité volcanique de la planète s'emballait et les continents se formaient à grande vitesse. L'Arcadia stationna plusieurs jours pour observer l'évolution de la planète.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça Yattaran. Comment est ce possible ? Demanda Harlock au scientifique.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que la planète et les deux lunes qui font leur cycle à cette vitesse.

- On devrait peut être scanner les lunes, proposa Ellie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harlock.

- J'ai lu dans le journal de bord que les Mazones avaient essayé d'écraser l'Arcadia entre deux astéroïdes.

- Deux astéroïdes ce n'est pas deux lunes. Cela demanderait une énergie considérable, protesta Yattaran.

- Il faut peut être beaucoup d'énergie pour lancer le processus mais une fois celui-ci lancé, l'énergie nécessaire n'est peut-être pas si grande.

- Kei scanne les lunes, s'il te plaît ! Ordonna Harlock

- Je lance le scan, annonça Kei en pianotant sur la console du radar. Les lunes ne sont pas naturelles, il y a toute une machinerie à l'intérieur.

- Est ce qu'on peut les arrêter ? S'enquit Harlock.

Yattaran s'approcha de l'écran du radar et regarda l'image créée par le scanner.

-Il faudrait envoyer une très forte décharge électromagnétique pour perturber les machines et faire sauter le système.

- On peut le faire ? Demanda Harlock.

- Ouais. Il faudra juste l'envoyer sur les deux lunes par les canons babord et tribord. Proposa Yattaran.

- Fais-le ! Ordonna Harlock

- Mais si on fait ça, on va perturber le cycle de vie de la planète. Protesta Kei.

- Je veux savoir qui est derrière tout ça et on aura la réponse qu'en fouillant dans les lunes donc on n'a pas le choix.

Cet étrange système solaire intriguait Harlock et il voulait savoir pourquoi les cycles de vie de cette exo planète étaient si perturbés. Yattaran prépara les canons et poussa la génératrice au maximum. Les lumières se coupèrent et il ne resta que l'éclairage de sécurité qui fonctionnait sur des batteries autonomes. Le temps de chargement dura quelques minutes et l'Arcadia s'approcha des deux lunes. Le lieutenant programma le tir et appuya sur la détente. Une énorme décharge d'énergie bleutée frappa les deux lunes. Les personnes présentent dans la timonerie virent des arcs électriques parcourir les lunes qui ralentirent progressivement pour revenir à une vitesse normale freinant ainsi la planète. L'Arcadia suivait à bonne distance la progression des lunes. Lorsque leur vitesse fut stabilisée l'Arcadia s'approcha de la lune qui était à gauche de la planète. Yattaran et Ellie analysèrent les données du scanner et trouvèrent un passage capable de permettre à l'Arcadia d'accéder au coeur de la lune. Yattaran tira quelques salves qui firent sauter la porte et le vaisseau pénétra à l'intérieur. Il arriva face à une nouvelle porte que le capitaine refusa de faire sauter. Il ordonna à Kei d'aller l'ouvrir manuellement. Ellie proposa de l'accompagner et les deux jeunes femmes mirent chacune un scaphandre. Le sol au contact des pieds était étrange, mousseux. Ellie le regarda avec sa lampe torche et vit une sorte de dépôt vert. Elle suivit Kei jusqu'à la porte et elles commencèrent à chercher le système de commande manuelle. Elles le trouvèrent à l'extrémité gauche et Kei fit manoeuvrer la grande roue. La porte glissa doucement et lorsque le passage fut suffisamment ouvert l'Arcadia pénétra lentement dans la structure. Elllie et Kei le suivirent et refermèrent la porte derrière lui. L'Arcadia trouva un quai et accosta.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait relancer les systèmes capitaine avant de débarquer.

- Tu en es sûr? Si on fait ça, les moteurs vont se relancer aussi et on va tous vomir notre déjeuner quand la lune va reprendre sa course folle, objecta Yattaran.

- Pas si je coupe les moteurs avant. Capitaine je préférerais qu'on ne prenne pas le risque d'y aller en aveugle, cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Est-ce que tu penses y arriver? Le système n'est pas de conception humaine cela risque d'être difficile. Objecta Harlock.

- Laissez- moi essayer au moins capitaine, c'est la meilleure solution.

Harlock réfléchit quelques minutes, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Ellie explorer une zone qui pourrait être très dangereuse.

- Je t'ordonne de garder le contact radio ! Tu me tiens au courant de ta progression et tu remets juste l'électricité, si on peut avoir de l'oxygène ce ne serait pas plus mal. Soyez très prudentes toutes les deux ! Kei je te confie Ellie !

- A vos ordres capitaine !

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à balayer les lieux avec leur lampe torche pour trouver un passage. Elles trouvèrent sur leur droite un ascenseur entièrement vitré qui montait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et, à côté de celui-ci, un sas. Kei dégaina puis ouvrit la porte. Il y avait une longue échelle qui semblait permettre l'accès au même endroit que l'ascenseur.

- J'en ai marre des échelles, commenta Ellie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Kei.

- J'en ai grimpé des kilomètres en explorant l'Arcadia.

- Dis-toi que cela va te permettre de faire un peu de sport, répliqua Kei en riant. Tu seras ainsi plus sexy pour le capitaine.

- Arrête tes conneries, il entend tout ! Râla Ellie en rougissant.

- Rougis pas de trop, t'es dans un espace confiné, t'aurais très vite de la fièvre, lui lança Kei en commençant la montée.

Ellie baissa la tête et du reconnaître qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud et ce malgré la régulation de la température qui était installée sur le scaphandre. Elle suivit Kei et après trente minutes d'ascension, elles arrivèrent à la sortie. Kei ouvrit la porte et avança prudemment en ayant pris soin de forcer Ellie à rester derrière elle. Il y avait pas mal d'éclairage de sécurité et elles purent distinguer d'énormes bâtiments ainsi que l'immensité de l'espace qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Ellie scruta la ville en s'avançant un peu sur la plateforme et put voir une immense tour surmontée d'une demi sphère. Kei attrapa Ellie par le bras.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas tombée, la prévint-t-elle en lui montrant de la lampe le long escalier en colimaçon qui permettait de descendre vers la ville. - Capitaine, on a une énorme cité sous les yeux. C'est vraiment énorme. Je peux voir des habitations basses, des immeubles, de grandes places.

- Est ce qu'il y a du monde ? S'enquit Harlock inquiet pensant qu'une attaque était possible.

- Il n'y a personne capitaine, répondit Ellie, les rues sont désertes. Il faut qu'on trouve l'éclairage et l'alimentation en oxygène.

- Kei, tu ouvres la marche. A la moindre alerte vous dégagez c'est clair ? Ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Pas d'exploration hasardeuse, compris Ellie ?

- Oui capitaine, répondit timidement l'intéressée.

Kei ouvrit la marche, suivie de très près par Ellie. Elles descendirent lentement l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent dans la ville. Ellie regarda les maisons. Elles étaient de couleur claire et les toits étaient plats. Les routes étaient en métal lisse et mat qui ne réfléchissait pas la lumière. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la ville et Ellie s'intéressa au système d'éclairage qui était porté par les maisons et les immeubles. Elles marchèrent pendant deux heures avant d'atteindre l'extrémité de la ville.

-Il faut qu'on longe les parois Kei, il faut trouver l'éclairage, il y a forcément quelque chose qui produit de l'énergie et qui alimente toute la ville, insista Ellie.

- Ca fait deux heures qu'on cherche, protesta Kei.

- Je sais, mais on le trouvera, j'en suis sûre.

- Longez les parois ! Ordonna le capitaine.

- Ca a du bon d'être dans les bonnes grâces du capitaine, râla Kei en poussant un soupir d'agacement.

- Arrête tes vannes Kei. Il veut juste savoir à quoi on a affaire, rétorqua Ellie.

Elles commencèrent à longer les parois et quelques kilomètres au sud elles trouvèrent une porte. Kei tourna la manivelle et ouvrit la porte. Elle pénétra dans le sas et lança à Ellie qui était derrière elle, en riant légèrement :

- Tu vas être contente, encore une échelle, si avec ça tu n'arrives pas à perdre quelques kilos ce serait injuste.

L'échelle descendait un étage en dessous et elles arrivèrent dans un long couloir surmonté de câble électrique.

- On est sur la bonne voie, annonça Ellie. On ne doit plus être loin, capitaine.

Ellie éclaira les câbles et indiqua à Kei qu'il fallait les suivre, ils les mèneraient au tableau du circuit électrique. Après avoir pris plusieurs couloirs et suivit pendant plusieurs minutes les câbles, elles arrivèrent face à une nouvelle porte que Kei ouvrit. Celle-ci donnait dans une immense salle remplie d'armoires électriques.

- Oh la vache ! C'est la merde ! S'exclama Kei Capitaine, il nous faut l'aide de Yattaran, je ne pense pas qu'Ellie s'en sortira toute seule.

- Je suis occupé, protesta le concerné.

- Arrête de t'occuper de ta maquette et ramène tes fesses ! Ragea Kei.

- Plus tard !

- Capitaine ?

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir toute seule Ellie ? Demanda Harlock.

- Je vais essayer capitaine.

Elle commença à regarder les sections de câbles qui arrivaient dans les armoires pendant que Kei pestait dans son coin contre le laxisme du capitaine.

- C'est toujours les mêmes qui se tapent tout le boulot, rageait Kei.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, j'ai déjà trouvé les armoires de l'éclairage. Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. J'ai déjà étudié cette technologie, elle est assez ancienne...Ca y est, je sais ce que ça me rappelle. Capitaine, on est dans une cité Illumidas ! Ces systèmes électriques sont les copies conformes des circuits utilisés dans les vaisseaux Illumidas lorsque vous les combattiez ! Normalement, si je relance l'alimentation centrale et que je coupe les armoires des moteurs, tout fonctionnera et l'alimentation en oxygène aussi !

- Alors tu vois Kei, qu'Ellie n'avait pas besoin de moi. Railla Yattaran en collant une nouvelle pièce à son chef d'oeuvre.

- Retourne à ta maquette, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Hurla Kei.

Ellie trouva l'alimentation centrale et coupa l'alimentation des moteurs. Elle lança la génératrice qui redémarra lentement et l'éclairage se mit progressivement en route dans toute la ville. Kei s'approcha d'Ellie :

- Est ce que la ville était alimentée en permanence ? Demanda Kei intriguée.

- Non, il n'y avait que les moteurs. Je crois que j'ai une vague idée de ce que l'on va trouver, l'informa Ellie en souriant. D'ici quelques minutes l'oxygène sera suffisant et on pourra se débarrasser des scaphandres.

Elles retournèrent dans la ville et la trouvèrent entièrement éclairée. Sur les places les fontaines s'étaient remises en marche et Ellie analysa la température et la teneur en oxygène.

- On a une teneur en oxygène normale capitaine, ainsi qu'une température à dix huit degrés, si l'équipage veut descendre et se dérouiller les jambes, je crois que ce sera sans problème, annonça Ellie en souriant.

Elle entendit des cris de joie mais le capitaine y mit vite fin.

- Vérifiez les maisons d'abord ! Ordonna-t-il.

Ellie regarda Kei et vit celle-ci dégainer à nouveau son arme. Elle retira le casque de son scaphandre et elles s'avancèrent vers la première maison. En arrivant face à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement et elles pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Ellie vit alors un caisson comme celui qu'avait utilisé l'équipage pour rester en vie pendant 110 années. Elle s'approcha et trouva un Illumidas allongé à l'intérieur. Le caisson était inactif et Ellie l'ouvrit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Kei.

- T'inquiète, la rassura Ellie, il n'y a rien à craindre, il est mort.

- Tu en es sûre ? Insista Kei.

- Ouais. Capitaine, il semblerait que la population utilisait des caissons de stase mais quand on a fait sauter le système électrique, on a fait sauter le système des caissons avec. Je ne sais pas combien ils étaient mais ils sont tous morts. On les a tués, annonça Ellie tristement.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Ellie, les Illumidas n'étaient pas des tendres. Ils nous auraient tous massacrés sans hésiter s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, tenta Kei pour la consoler.

- Je sais, s'attrista Ellie. Je me dis juste que quand je vous ai trouvés j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'arriver à vous sauver, c'était à deux doigts que tout soit perdu et eux n'ont pas eu la même chance, c'est tout.

Ellie en disant ses mots souriait tristement en regardant Kei. Harlock donna l'autorisation de sortir et décida de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. L'équipage se précipita en riant hors de l'Arcadia et commença l'exploration de la ville. Ellie et Kei décidèrent d'aller vers la haute tour. Elles prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans une grande salle remplie de consoles diverses entièrement vitrée. Ellie commença à fouiller dans les ordinateurs. Harlock les rejoignit assez rapidement et demanda :

- Alors qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient décidés de coloniser cette planète mais comme elle n'était pas encore exploitable pour eux ils ont décidé d'accélérer son développement et ils se sont tous mis en stase en attendant qu'elle soit prête. Il y en avait encore pour cinquante ans. Ils étaient cent milles par lune.

- Tu as dit qu'ils utilisaient des caissons ?

- Euh oui, répondit Ellie qui savait où le capitaine voulait en venir.

- Les mêmes que ceux des Mazones ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas identiques mais c'est la même technologie, souffla elle timidement en choisissant ses mots.

- Tu le savais ?

- C'était une possibilité...

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt non ?

- Je voulais être sûre avant d'avancer des hypothèses.

- Quelles hypothèses ? S'étonna Kei.

- Il y a un lien entre les Mazones et les Illumidas, répondit le capitaine. Docteur Zéro, appela t il dans sa radio. Faites un prélèvement sur un des habitants.

- A vos ordres !

Harlock regardait fixement Ellie qui regardait ses pieds. Kei comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sorte pour les laisser discuter

- Le lien ? Insista Harlock.

- Il est possible que les Illumidas soient des reproducteurs pour les Mazones.

- Alors pourquoi viennent elles piocher chez les humains ?

- Vous devez vous en doute, elles ne veulent pas d'eux, souria Ellie

- Parce qu'elles font la fine bouche en plus ! Ironisa le capitaine.

- Ben si je peux me permettre juste une remarque et je ne veux pas que vous interprétiez mal mes paroles. Mais j'ai vu la tête de Zern et si tous les Illumidas ont cette gueule-là vous êtes nettement plus désirable qu'eux, répondit elle en devenant rouge comme une cerise.

Harlock tourna le dos à la jeune femme puis sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ellie puisse voir. Il descendit et retourna dans la ville et il vit arrivé un docteur Zéro tout excité puis il entendit les pas d'Ellie qui le rejoignait. Arrivé près de lui, le docteur s'écria :

- On a trouvé une cave à vin immense avec des grands crus datant de 2969. La meilleure année pour les cépages terriens !

- On l'embarque, ils n'en n'ont plus besoin après tout.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de rire et Harlock lui lança en souriant :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, on reste des pirates !

Le docteur Zéro tout excité alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses compagnons de beuverie .

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour la ville ? Demanda Ellie.

- On lancera une salve électromagnétique qui coupera les systèmes et elle sera en sommeil pour toujours. La vie de la planète reviendra à la normale et son évolution se fera dans les temps normalement prévus et pas trafiqués par des machines.

L'équipage après avoir récupéré toutes les bouteilles de la réserve retourna à bord. Harlock ordonna le départ et détruisit définitivement le système électrique de la cité par une dernière salve.

L'Arcadia reprit sa route. Trois mois plus tard, les réserves en nourriture commençaient sérieusement à baisser et il fallait réapprovisionner mais les planètes croisées dans leur voyage ne proposaient pas d'aliments compatibles avec les besoins des êtres humains. Ils atteignirent enfin une nouvelle exo planète couverte de verdure et d'animaux mais il y avait un problème de taille. L'Arcadia survolait à basse altitude les étendues verdoyantes de cette planète fertile et Harlock dans la timonerie se demandait s'il pouvait envisager de chasser ce genre d'animaux. Ellie, quant à elle, observait les sols à la recherche de constructions créées par une race humanoïde quelconque.

- Tu sais, je crois pas que tu trouveras ce genre de construction, la zone est très très hostile.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, l'humanité est toute récente, d'autres races ont très bien pu coloniser cette planète, proposa Ellie.

- Une planète couverte de dinosaures qui ressemblent à ceux qu'il y avait sur Terre? Demanda Yattaran incrédule. Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine, on va chasser du dino pour bouffer ?

Harlock observa sur l'écran principal les reptiles qu'il avait sous les yeux :

- Quel goût ça peut bien avoir ces bêtes là? Déjà qu'Ellie m'a fait bouffer des trucs qui m'ont soulevé l'estomac, notamment cette drôle de viande caoutchouteuse, pensait-t-il, si ces bestioles sont encore plus dégueulasses ça va être l'enfer.

Mazu arriva à la timonerie et tira le capitaine de ses pensées.

- Capitaine, on est à sec, il n'y a plus le choix. On va devoir bouffer du dino, affirma la cuisinière.

- Moi je suis partant ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu pour ce soir ? Interrogea Yattaran en faisant comparer les photos des dinosaures présents avec ceux de l'époque terrestre.

Ellie continua à scruter l'horizon et Yattaran annonça le menu :

- Au choix, on a du tyrannosaure rex, du triceratops, du brachiosaure du velociraptor ou du ptérosaure sans compter les oeufs, qui tout juste pondus feraient de supers omelettes. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez capitaine ?

- On n'a jamais chassé ce genre de truc... Il va falloir faire très attention...En plus je me méfie du goût.

- Capitaine, en exploration spatiale il ne faut pas être si difficile si ça se trouve c'est très bon, avança Mazu.

Ellie vit enfin quelque chose d'étrange au sommet d'une montagne. Elle alla vers le radar et prit une photo du point qui l'intéressait et le bascula sur l'écran central. Il s'agissait d'un immense bâtiment surmonté d'une tour entourée d'une clôture de vingt cinq mètres de haut. Le tout recouvert d'un important grillage en fil de fer épais.

- Regardez capitaine! Une base Illumidas, lui annonça Ellie.

- Elle a l'air en piteux état...Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse utiliser des modules, on ne sait pas comment ces bestioles réagiraient face à nos engins. Répliqua Harlock que l'expédition ne tentait guère.

- C'est vrai, il faut y aller à pied.

Ellie entendit des rires et se retourna. Elle vit le regard surpris du capitaine qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

- Tu veux aller te promener au milieu de ces bestioles ? Lui demanda Harlock.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ils n'ont jamais vu d'être humain je suis sûre qu'ils n'essayeront même pas de nous bouffer ! Insista t elle.

- Dans ce cas tu iras seule, ordonna le capitaine.

- Mais, capitaine...Protesta Kei.

- Tu n'es à bord de ce vaisseau qu'en tant qu'invitée, je ne risquerai pas la vie des membres de mon équipage dans une expédition hasardeuse. Si tu veux les renseignements dont dispose cette base tu iras les chercher toi même !

Si Ellie fut blessée elle n'en montra rien. Les membres de l'équipage qui assistaient à cette scène choqués se demandaient ce qui arrivait à leur capitaine.

- A vos ordres ! Répondit Ellie en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Autre chose, à pieds sans modules est-ce clair ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un module parce que tu te seras hasardée parmi ces bestioles.

- Très bien, accepta Ellie en quittant la salle.

- Capitaine, vous n'allez tout de même pas... Tenta Kei qui se tu face au regard glacé d' Harlock.

- On va essayer de remplir la chambre froide de viande de dinosaures même si ce menu ne m'enchante guère ! Ordonna Harlock sans prêter plus attention à la jeune femme.

Kei ne pouvait y croire, le contact avec les Noo n'avait pas pu le changer à ce point là; qui plus est depuis quelques temps il semblait se détendre au contact d'Ellie. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus ouvert. Ce changement radical de comportement ne présageait rien de bon. Elle quitta la timonerie et alla rejoindre Ellie à sa cabine. Elle la trouva en train de préparer un sac pour son expédition.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ! S'indigna Kei.

- Tu as entendu les ordres du capitaine, si je veux fouiller cette base je dois y aller seule et c'est ce que je vais faire.

- C'est de la folie. Je ne le comprends plus il n'a jamais agi comme ça auparavant.

- Le contact des Noo l'a modifié et il est normal qu'il veuille protéger son équipage.

- Tu en fais partie !

- On n'a pas du entendre la même chose alors. Harlock a été clair, je ne suis ici qu'en tant qu'invitée.

- On fait pourtant cause commune contre Gaia.

- Peut-être, mais Harlock n'a aucune obligation envers moi.. J'ai accepté de prendre tous les risques pour aider la Résistance. J'assume les conséquences de mes choix. Une fois que l'on aura réussi à se débarrasser de Gaia les Illumidas risquent de nous tomber dessus. Je dois fournir les renseignements nécessaires à la Résistance.

Sous les yeux indignés de Kei, elle plaça dans son sac des kits de prélèvements ADN, sa tablette, des gourdes remplies d'eau ainsi que des plats à emporter dans des boîtes.

- Je viens avec toi ! Décida Kei.

- Pas question. Si tu désobéis aux ordres d'Harlock, les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirai. La rassura Ellie.

Ellie fit un grand sourire à Kei et quitta la cabine pour une expédition qu'elle savait très risquée. Elle alla voir Toshiro pour lui demander la carte des Zones de répartition des dinosaures par catégorie puis elle quitta le vaisseau. Elle descendit par la passerelle de la zone de décollage des minis vaisseaux et se dirigea vers la forêt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Une ballade romantique ?**

Harlock qui était retourné à sa cabine la vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Tu comptes vraiment la laisser y aller seule ? S'enquit Toshiro en se demandant si son ami avait perdu son humanité à ce point.

- Non, je voulais seulement savoir si elle était assez dingue pour le faire, s'inquièta Harlock .

- Dingue ? Déterminée tu veux dire et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. On dirait qu'elle agit comme si sa vie n'avait pas la moindre importance.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, déjà dans le hangar elle a agi sans se soucier du danger. Elle en a fait de même au moment où je m'occupais des cartes spatiales.

Le regard d'Harlock s'assombrit, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment et grâce à Ellie il avait réussi à voir les choses autrement. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle risque sa vie mais il voulait savoir combien de blessures se cachaient derrière cette façade souriante et au vu de sa réaction il devait y en avoir beaucoup. Harlock décida de s'occuper d'abord de remplir les réserves de nourriture et retourna à la timonerie. Toshiro surveillait la promenade d'Ellie et il décida de la rejoindre plus tard. Les équipes s'organisèrent et ils décidèrent de chasser en premier un triceratops. Ce fut long car ils ne pouvaient se servir des petits vaisseaux d'attaque les forêts étant trop denses. Ils durent les attaquer avec leurs armes de points et le dépeçage ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération Harlock les suivait par vidéo sur l'écran centrale de la timonerie.

Ellie, dans la forêt, suivait les pistes des herbivores. Celles-ci allaient l'amener jusqu'aux pieds de la muraille de la base Illumidas. Elle avait bien compté une journée de marche pour y parvenir. Au bout de deux heures elle tomba sur les restes d'un triceratops. Elle s'approcha de la carcasse et effectua son premier prélèvement d'ADN qu'elle plaça soigneusement dans une boîte anti-choc qu'elle mis soigneusement dans son sac. Elle reprit sa marche et trouva trois kilomètres plus loin un troupeau de triceratops. Elle sortit sa tablette et prit plusieurs photos. Lorsqu'elle trouva un nid elle le prit sous toutes les coutures et continua sa progression.

Le soir arriva vite et Harlock retourna à sa cabine et demanda à Toshiro la position d'Ellie.

- Elle est à quinze kilomètres au Nord. Tu aurais dû y aller tout de suite. Si tu veux la rejoindre tu en as pour des heures de marche.

- Je vais demander à Yattaran de me déposer en module.

- Tu vas prendre le module pour aller jusqu'à la base ?

- Non. Je vais y aller avec Ellie à pieds.

Il retourna à la timonerie et demanda finalement à Kei de l'emmener rejoindre Ellie avec un des modules. Kei fut soulagée en entendant ses mots. Ils quittèrent l'Arcadia et pénétrèrent dans la forêt qui était très dense. Les branches des arbres craquaient en laissant passer l'engin. Harlock savait qu'Ellie avait raison, tous les renseignements sur leurs éventuels ennemis étaient bons à prendre et il ordonna à Kei d'accélérer. Ils suivirent la piste des tricératops et arrivèrent presque la fin de la zone de ces herbivores lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Ellie en train de faire un nouveau prélèvement sur la végétation cette fois-ci.

Harlock sortit du module et ordonna à Kei de retourner à toute vitesse à l'Arcadia. Il ne voulait pas que le module soit pris pour cible. Même si ces appareils étaient très résistants, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas résister à la force dégagée par ces animaux. Les dinosaures étant une espèce terrienne que tout le monde croyait éteinte personne n'avait prévu que les modules de l'Arcadia en croiseraient un jour.

En entendant le bruit du moteur Ellie se retourna et fut surprise de voir Harlock descendre du module. Elle ferma la boîte de son prélèvement et la mit dans son sac. Le capitaine s'approcha et demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des prélèvements ?

- Pour vérifier une théorie!; Bougonna Ellie sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai décidé de t'accompagner dans ton exploration.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi. Répliqua-t-elle en voyant le module repartir en trombe. Vous savez que c'est dangereux de circuler avec ces modules. On ne sait pas comment ces animaux pourraient réagir en les croisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Toshiro a scanné la planète il suit les mouvements des animaux en direct. Kei sera vite à l'abri.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

- J'ai fait placer des émetteurs dans tes vêtements. L'informa t il en s'approchant. Dis-moi pourquoi n'as tu rien répliqué quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'une invitée à bord ?

- Vous êtes le capitaine donc vous décidez qui fait partie de votre équipage ou pas.

- Pourtant avec tout ce que tu as fait pour l'Arcadia tu n'as pas revendiqué d'appartenance.

- J'ai fait ce que ma conscience me dictait de faire.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de nous trahir ?

- Quoi ? S' horrifia t elle. C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ?

- Tu as fourni à la Résistance des vaisseaux qui pourraient balayer l'Arcadia.

- Et vous croyez que j'ai fait ça pour que la Résistance puisse se débarrasser de l'Arcadia après la guerre ? S'insurgea Ellie écoeurée. Je vois, c'est votre bonne vieille paranoïa par rapport à mon ancêtre qui reprend le dessus. Quoi que je fasse je serai toujours pour vous une ennemie potentielle. Alors pourquoi avez-vous pris le risque de me rejoindre au milieu de ces animaux ?

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu as tout fait pour que je reprenne goût à la vie et que je ne prenne plus de risques inutiles en me montrant que ma vie et que toutes celles de l'Arcadia comptaient pour toi; alors pourquoi estimes-tu que tu dois risquer ta vie comme tu le fais ?

- Je me suis jurée de tout faire pour protéger l'Arcadia car j'estime que c'est mon devoir tout comme je me suis jurée d'aider l'humanité à relever la tête.

- Seul un membre de mon équipage agirait comme ça et pourtant tu n'as jamais demandé à intégrer mon équipage même provisoirement.

Ellie ne répondit pas, gênée. Il était vrai que son attitude prêtait à l'ambiguïté mais elle tenait à l'Arcadia plus que tout et décida de jouer franc jeu :

- Je savais que l'Arcadia étant très ancien, n'était pas à la pointe des technologies actuelles, c'est pour ça que j'ai fourni des plans d'une qualité maximale à la Résistance. Ce n'était par pour combler ses manques mais pour qu'il puisse rester en retrait et qu'il ne soit pas en première ligne. Je veux qu'ils vous servent de bouclier et Ryo le sait. Il est d'accord avec moi. Pas question de permettre la perte de l'Arcadia. On a tous grandis dans la légende de cet appareil et aucun d'entre nous, sachant qu'il est de retour, n'accepterait sa perte. Je sais que ce genre d'idée ne vous plaît pas mais je me suis jurée de protéger tout ce qui relevait du patrimoine universel de l'humanité et l'Arcadia en fait partie. Je compte bien accomplir ma mission.

- Attends là... Tu veux qu'après cette guerre on arrête de vivre comme on l'a toujours fait ?

- Non. Le moment venu, ce sera à vous de prendre la décision mais si vous choisissez de vous poser je crois que tout le monde vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Croyez-moi les gens ne sont pas dupes vis-à-vis des mensonges rapportés par le Consortium et Gaia. Ryo m'a confirmé avant que je ne parte qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que tout le monde sache la vérité sur l'Arcadia et sur vous par conséquent.

- Et pour Sylvidra ? Demanda Harlock inquiet.

- Le moment venu ce sera à vous de choisir soit de dire la vérité et tout ce que cela implique ou tout simplement faire selon le plan établi par Ryo : un moment d'égarement après avoir bu un coup de trop. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas responsable que votre fils ait choisi de faire le mal plutôt que le bien.

- Un coup de trop ? Demanda Harlock incrédule.

- C'est ce que je croyais au départ. Que vous aviez eu un petit moment de faiblesse qui aurait pu arriver à tout le monde. Vous êtes fâché ?

- Non, soupira Harlock Je comprends mieux la gentillesse dont t'avais fais preuve à mon égard. Tu m'avais pardonné depuis longtemps

- Tout le monde vous a pardonné depuis longtemps et ce qui s'est passé n'enlève rien à ce que vous êtes. Est-ce que je peux reprendre l'exploration ?

- Bien sûr mais je t'accompagne. Je suis aussi curieux de savoir ce que renferme cette te doutes bien cependant que je refuse que la Résistance serve de bouclier.

- Je sais, reconnu Ellie Tristement, mais je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous.

- Je ne peux pas te garantir que l'Arcadia s'en sortira à coup sûr mais je te promets de faire le maximum pour que tous les membres de mon équipage s'en sortent. Ca te va ?

- Et vous ? Insista-t-elle

- Je ferai le maximum pour ne pas te briser le coeur, c'est bon comme ça ? Proposa t 'l en souriant.

Ellie en entendant ces mots ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le capitaine avait l'esprit vif et il avait du deviner il y a longtemps la nature des sentiments qui l'animaient envers lui.

Harlock passa en tête ils reprirent ensemble la route qui menait à la base. Il avançait sans prendre garde à Ellie qui le suivait derrière en se prenant régulièrement en pleine tête les branches écartées par le capitaine. Une branche plus grosse que les autres lui écorcha la joue mais elle ne dit rien.

Lorsque la nuit commença à venir Harlock choisit un arbre pour qu'ils puissent s'isoler de la faune sauvage pendant la nuit. L'arbre était énorme et très en hauteur ils trouvèrent un creux au niveau du croisement des branches où ils purent installer leur campement. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du creux Il retira sa cape et la plaça sur le bois pour qu'elle serve de protection pour la nuit. Ellie sortit les gourdes d'eau ainsi que des plats préparés dans des boîtes. Le capitaine vit la blessure sur la joue d'Ellie et sortit un mouchoir qu'il imbiba d'eau. Il s'approcha d'Elle et lui nettoya la plaie.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis que tu étais blessée ? S'inquiéta t il

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Harlock vit que la plaie devenait de plus en plus rouge et des plaques commençaient à se former sur le visage d'Ellie.

- Tu as dû être blessée par une plante vénéneuse.

Il retira un gant et toucha le front de la jeune femme : celui-ci était brûlant.

- Déshabille-toi, il faut faire baisser cette fièvre !

- Vous rigolez. Pas devant vous !

- Bon sang, tu te déshabilles ou je m'en charge!

- Mais...

Voyant qu'Ellie refusait d'obtempérer, il lui enleva de force sa veste et son pull puis tout en continuant à se battre avec elle il réussit à lui enlever son pantalon. Ellie tremblait et la fièvre commençait à lui faire un peu tourner la tête. Harlock la fit s'allonger et tenta de contacter l'Arcadia sans succès.

- La végétation est trop dense, je ne peux plus avoir Toshiro. Ragea-t-il.

Il voyait Ellie trembler à cause de la fièvre. Elle finit par s'endormir et le capitaine veilla sur elle en lui rafraîchissant le front.

- Ce que tu peux être obstinée comme femme. .

Il s'allongea pres d'elle, plaça une nouvelle compresse sur le front puis s'endormit à son tour.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et constata que le fièvre avait enfin disparu. Il soupira de soulagement et plaça sa cape sur la jeune femme. Ellie se réveilla un peu après la levée du jour et vit la capitaine allongé près d'elle. Celui-ci était réveillée et la regardait fixement. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son regard ce qui la surprit , mais plutôt de la douceur. Elle rougit légèrement et se glissa un peu plus sous la cape.

- Ta fièvre a disparu on va pouvoir repartir. Habille-toi. Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ellie fut très surprise par ce ton auquel elle n'était pas habituée de la part d'Harlock. Le capitaine en voyant sa gêne se retourna et Elle put se rhabiller tout en se demandant ce qui arrivait à cet homme d'habitude si glacial.

Harlock redescendit de l'Arbre après avoir rangé le matériel dans le sac et avoir mis sa bandoulière sur son épaule. . Elle descendit à son tour et trouva le capitaine en train de fixer quelque chose devant lui. Ellie s'approcha et vit un groupe de triceratops qui avançaient. Le capitaine la força à rester derrière lui et commença à reculer. Soudain les arbres à la gauche craquèrent et un tyrannosaure Rex attaqua le groupe. Harlock saisit le poignet d'Ellie et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une course effrénée pour s'éloigner de ce dangereux prédateur au plus vite. Il courait très vite et les branches fouettaient le visage de la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le capitaine s'arrêta et Ellie pu reprendre son souffle.

- Tu manques d'entraînement. Remarqua le capitaine.

- Pas du tout ! C'est vous ! Vous être trop grand et j'ai du mal à suivre avec mes petites jambes ! S'insurgea t elle.

Il laissa Ellie se reposer quelques minutes puis ils reprirent leur balade. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la base en fin d'après-midi et en longeant le mur d'enceinte ils trouvèrent une porte en parfait état de conservation. Harlock l'ouvrit et dégaina son arme. Il passa en premier, inspecta les lieux puis il fit entrer Ellie. Il referma la porte derrière elle bloqua la roue avec un bout de bois. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite dans la cour puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la base. Toutes les salles étaient désertes et les appareils détruits. Ellie trouva une porte qui menait à l'intérieur d'une immense grotte. Elle entendit, en entrant dans celle-ci, les cliquetis d'une machine. Elle fit signe à Harlock qui comprit qu'il y avait un ordinateur Illumidas qui fonctionnait près d'eux. Il observa la grotte et vit au sommet d'une pente rocheuse une porte menant dans une salle creusée dans la roche. Il prit Ellie par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ellie s'exclama :

- C'est incroyable. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de transformer l'énergie du volcan en énergie électrique et grâce à ça cet ordinateur fonctionne en permanence !

Harlock s'agenouilla et toucha le sol sous ses pieds. Il sentit une activité volcanique en dessous et prévint Ellie :

- Il va falloir faire vite. Ce volcan est beaucoup trop actif à mon goût.

- Très bien !

Ellie s'approcha de l'ordinateur et vit, dans un tube éclairé, un cristal qui ressemblait à la clef des ombres. En étudiant le système elle comprit que ce cristal pouvait contenir la totalité des données disponibles dans l'ordinateur. Grâce aux connaissances transmises oralement sur les Illumidas Ellie savait se servir de l'ordinateur et transféra la totalité des données sur le cristal. Une fois l'opération terminée elle récupéra le cristal et rejoignit Harlock qui se trouvait à la sortie de la pièce. Ils commencèrent à descendre la pente lorsque l'activité volcanique augmenta. Harlock prit Ellie par la taille et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la grotte alors que le sol se craquait. Les roches tombèrent dans le magma à quelques dizaines de mètre plus bas et Ellie horrifiée vit qu'Harlock était séparé d'elle et de la sortie par une crevasse de plusieurs mètres. Elle s'approcha du bord et vit le magma en dessous. Harlock savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il prit le maximum d'élan et sauta. Il s'accrocha sur le rebord où se trouvait Ellie et sa zone de prise n'était pas très bonne. Ellie se précipita vers lui et se pencha au maximum dans la crevasse pour attraper la ceinture du pantalon d'Harlock. Elle tira ensuite de toutes ses forces et Harlock put ainsi se mettre en sécurité. Lorsqu'il leva la tête il vit le visage en pleurs d'Ellie ainsi que son regard mêlé de peur et de colère. Il se releva et Ellie explosa de colère et frappa le capitaine de ses poings.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Vous auriez dû vous mettre à l'abri en priorité au lieu de vous occuper de moi ! Explosa-t-elle en continuant de pleurer.

Harlock la prit par les bras et la fit s'approcher de lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille:

- Ne t'inquiète, pas je savais ce que je faisais. Je devais te mettre à l'abri. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue d'Ellie et celle-ci se serra contre lui en pleurant. Elle avait eu tellement peur que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Il savait que ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Ellie avaient évolué mais il ne pensait pas que c'était de cette manière. Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps et pour lui il était hors de question de perdre celle qui les avait fait renaître en lui. Ellie ne bougeait plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harlock et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Le capitaine essuya ses larmes et l'emmena vers la sortie. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils quittèrent la base rapidement. L'activité magmatique importante indiquait que le volcan ne tarderait pas à entrer en éruption et il raserait tout sur son passage.

Ils virent, en sortant de la base,Yattaran qui conduisait un module d'exploration. Le lieutenant ouvrit la portière et dit au capitaine avec un grand sourire :

- On commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter capitaine ! Il est temps d'écourter votre balade romantique, Toshiro a repéré un début d'activité volcanique !

Harlock fit entrer Ellie dans le véhicule et s'installa à côté d'elle. Yattaran reprit la direction de la clairière où était stationné l'Arcadia. Il s'arrêta à distance du vaisseau et dit au capitaine :

- Je crois que vous devriez jeter un oeil.

Harlock regarda et vit que quelque chose avait changé sur son vaisseau. Il descendit du module d'exploration suivi d'Ellie et s'approcha de son vaisseau. Ellie elle aussi était très surprise, la croûte qui enrobait le vaisseau était en train de s'effriter et tombait en pans entiers sur le sol. Il était désormais possible de voir la couleur d'origine de l'appareil. Harlock ne pouvait y croire et pourtant il en avait la preuve sous ses yeux. Ellie s'approcha un peu plus de l'Arcadia et ramassa un des débris qui tomba en poussière lorsqu'elle commença à le manipuler.

- Capitaine, c'est incroyable, l'Arcadia va être débarrassé de cette saloperie on va pouvoir installer le nouvel alliage. S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant du capitaine.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son regard choqué, perdu et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est une bonne nouvelle l'atmosphère de cette planète a eu raison de ce truc.

Harlock venait de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps vis-à-vis d'Ellie et ce sentiment était tellement fort qu'il commençait à avoir raison de la malédiction des Noo. Harlock était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte ce qui, pour lui, changeait les choses de manière radicale. Il regarda Ellie puis lui dit en souriant :

- Tu as raison c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Il prit un des morceaux et le broya rien qu'en appuyant légèrement dessus.

- Si je m'attendais à ça pensa-t-il. Mais est ce que j'ai le droit de lui révéler mes sentiments, je connais les siens et je sais qu'elles seraient les conséquences.

Le capitaine regarda en direction de la montagne, il savait qu'il était temps de décoller. Il ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à bord de l'Arcadia puis le vaisseau commença son ascension. Alors que le vaisseau s'élevait lentement vers le ciel ils virent sortir de la forêt une meute de dinosaures paniqués herbivores et carnivores mélangés. Et ils entendirent un grondement, le volcan entrait en phase éruptive. Le bouchon sauta et la lave s'éleva dans un geyser brûlant orange vif et commença à dévaler la pente du volcan. La base Illumidas fut balayée et lorsque la lave atteignit la forêt, elle embrasa les arbres qui se transformèrent en torches géantes éclairant la nuit étoilée. Le spectacle était magnifique et terrifiant. Yattaran accéléra la phase de décollage et l'Arcadia sortit rapidement de l'atmosphère de la planète. Le volcan de la base n'était pas le seul à s'être réveillé plusieurs autres volcans faisaient des ravages sur le continent. Les soutes de l'Arcadia étaient pleines. L'équipage avait goûté différents animaux et avait choisi les herbivores dont le goût se rapprochait de la volaille.

L'Arcadia reprit sa route pour la planète des Mazones et Ellie trouvait l'attitude du capitaine étrange, il semblait vouloir l'éviter ce qui peinait beaucoup la jeune femme. Harlock ayant pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter pendant les premières heures puis il prit une décision qui lui fût douloureuse mais qu'il pensait préférable pour Ellie. Toshiro savait que son vieil ami souffrait aussi lui proposa-t-il une petite discussion en tête à tête. Harlock accepta et l'ordinateur verrouilla la porte pour éviter les visiteurs importuns.

- Tu veux faire le point ? Proposa Toshiro.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter je sais où j'en suis.

- Tu comptes faire quoi pour Ellie ?

Harlock baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

- Tu l'aimes et tu le sais et surtout d'une manière bien plus forte que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer et c'est réciproque, alors dis-lui !

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Elle a droit à avoir une vie normale. Une fois que tout sera fini elle reprendra sa vie d'avant et...

- T'envisages de la laisser partir comme ça ?

- Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux

- Tôt ou tard, tu craqueras, on a encore plus d'un an de route en comptant le retour...

- Pas si je m'arrange pour éviter de la croiser.

- Tu mériterais que je te casse la gueule ! Hurla Toshiro. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est la faire souffrir et tu souffriras toi aussi. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Ainsi, le grand capitaine de l'Arcadia est lâche en amour, eh bien bravo ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser agir comme ça ?

- Je te demande de rester en dehors, c'est justement parce que je l'aime que je prends cette décision !

- Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis !

Toshiro éteignit tous ses voyants et ouvrit la porte, la discussion était close.

Ellie le lendemain du départ se rendit à la cantine et fut surprise de voir Mazu préparer le plateau du capitaine et l'emmener elle-même.

- Apparemment, il ne veut plus me voir. Pensa Ellie tristement. C'est déjà bien qu'il se nourrisse correctement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : la planète des Mazones**

Ellie se dit qu'elle devait faire passer la santé du capitaine avant tout le reste et se dit que s'il tenait à l'éviter, il fallait qu'elle lui facilite la tâche aussi se proposa-t-elle à Yattaran pour les gardes de nuit. Toshiro bouillait de rage mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir et laisser les choses suivre leur court en espérant qu'Harlock finirait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ellie se retrouvait seule le soir sur la passerelle. et se contentait de regarder défiler les corps célestes devant elle. L'Arcadia n'était plus très loin de sa destination finale et elle se dit que l'étude des vestiges archéologiques lui ferait un peu oublier ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harlock dormait de moins en moins. Ce qu'il ressentait le perturbait beaucoup trop. Il sortit de son lit et s'approcha de l'écran de sa cabine. Il fit défiler les images et s'arrêta à celle de la timonerie. Il regarda Ellie et son coeur se serra. Il commençait à craindre que Toshiro n'ait raison, sa volonté commençait à vaciller et venant d'un homme qui avait la réputation d'avoir une volonté de fer, cela en était vraiment surprenant.

Ellie pensait que si Harlock avait décidé de l'éviter c'était parce qu'il regrettait le geste tendre qu'il avait eu à son égard dans la grotte. Pour elle, il devait se reprocher ce geste qu'il avait dû prendre pour une faiblesse et elle en souffrait beaucoup. Elle n'entendit pas Kei entrer dans la salle et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque celle-ci s'assit à côté d'elle. Kei était inquiète pour son amie aussi décida-t-elle d'essayer de forcer Ellie à se confier.

- Ca va Ellie ? C'est pas trop long les gardes de nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a un problème...Depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre balade on dirait que quelque chose cloche entre toi et Harlock.

- Il n' y a rien, je t'assure.

- Arrête ! Ca va faire un an que je te connais et je sais quand ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as fait une connerie qui l'a mis en pétard ?

- Peut être...

- Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit Ellie en riant tristement. Mais il a dû les deviner tout seul...

- Et il t'évite.

- Je ne veux pas en parler...Je préfère rester là à réfléchir...

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- A ce que je vais faire après la guerre.

- Tu pourrais rester avec nous, Proposa Kei en souriant.

Kei vit le visage d'Ellie s'assombrir et son sourire s'envola. Ellie prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harlock me gardera à bord. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il me gardait par obligation.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Il connaît mes sentiments et je le regrette. J'avais réussi à me lier d'amitié avec lui mais je pense qu'il croit que je ne saurai m'empêcher d'entretenir le petit espoir qu'il puisse m'aimer. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de ce côté là. C'est pas parce qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras que je vais penser qu'il y a le moindre espoir, c'était juste un geste amical. Il m'a vu en amie pour une fois et ça m'a faisait très plaisir mais maintenant il m'évite comme la peste...

Les larmes d'Ellie commencèrent à couler. Elle essaya de réprimer ses sanglots et essuyait ses larmes avec ses manches. Kei la serra dans ses bras et resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler.

Harlock dans sa cabine regarda Ellie pleurer en se demandant quelle décision prendre. Il souffrait pour elle et commençait à douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

- T'es fier de toi ? Demanda Toshiro. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir peur d'aimer, c'est une grande première pour moi. Je pensais que la capacité à aimer était justement la différence entre toi et Sylvidra. J'ai dû me tromper.

Harlock savait que Toshiro n'avait pas tort. Il regarda une dernière fois Ellie puis éteignit l'écran, sa décision était prise. Il laisserait ses sentiments s'exprimer.

Ellie se calma enfin et essuya une dernière fois ses yeux rougis. Kei retourna à sa cabine car elle devait prendre son service vers huit heures et Ellie retrouva sa solitude Elle regarda à travers les gigantesques vitres de la timonerie et vit que le but du voyage était devant l'Arcadia.

L'Arcadia venait enfin d'atteindre l'ancienne planète des Mazones. La planète était de couleur jaune. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'océan ou de verdure. Les Mazones avaient abandonné une planète désertique où la vie était devenue impossible. Toshiro analysa l'atmosphère. Il y avait encore de l'oxygène, suffisamment pour éviter les scaphandres mais la planète n'en produisait plus. L'Arcadia amorça sa descente au moment où l'équipe de jour arrivait. Ellie, à la grande surprise de l'équipage, décida d'aller dormir. Elle passa auparavant à l'infirmerie et demanda au docteur Zéro un calmant capable de l'assommer jusqu'au soir. Le médecin surpris lui donna ce qu'elle demandait et Ellie retourna à sa cabine. Elle avala le médicament avec un grand verre d'eau et se coucha. Harlock alla à la timonerie vers 9h00 et fut surpris qu'Ellie ne soit pas présente.

- Je la comprends pas cette nana ! S'écria Yattaran, elle qui était tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir la planète des Mazones, elle est allée pioncer ! J'te jure les femmes !

- Elle est de garde de nuit depuis longtemps, pas étonnant qu'elle soit claquée ! Rétorqua Kei. T'étais bien content d'avoir tes nuits complètes, alors arrête de la critiquer !

Kei serra les poings et Yattaran, voyant la colère de la jeune femme, alla s'installer à son poste. L'Arcadia survola les espaces désolés de la planète et trouva les vestiges d'une cité. Elle était immense et couverte de statues riches et variées. Il y avait de nombreux bâtiments magnifiques richement sculptés dont les toits reposaient sur des piliers de style grec. La cité était remarquablement bien conservée. Ils trouvèrent au centre de la cité l'ancien palais royal, démesuré dont les murs d'une blancheur immaculée semblaient briller sous le soleil.

Harlock ordonna de poser l'Arcadia sur la plus grande place de la ville et autorisa l'équipage à descendre. Il avait compris qu'Ellie avait choisi d'effectuer ses fouilles en solitaire, la nuit lorsque l'équipage serait au repos.

Ellie se réveilla vers 20h00. Elle se leva, se doucha et prépara ses affaires. Elle prépara son matériel pour les fouilles archéologiques et sa tablette numérique. Elle alla ensuite voir Toshiro.

- Bonsoir Toshiro j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner les plans de la ville? J'aurai aussi besoin d'emprunter plusieurs rampes de spots avec une mini génératrice.

- Tu comptes faire les fouilles toute seule ?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça. Je ne vais pas demander aux membres de faire du boulot en plus, ils ont l'entretien du vaisseau et le temps libre dont ils disposent ils peuvent bien s'en servir pour s'amuser un petit peu.

- Tu pourrais demander de l'aide à Harlock.

- Je rentrerai à la levée du jour, lui annonça Ellie en éludant la question.

- Très bien. Répondit Toshiro en soupirant. Tu trouveras ce matériel dans le hangar numéro trois.

- Merci Toshiro. Est-ce que vous voulez que je porte une caméra pour que vous puissiez visiter vous aussi?

- Merci, c'est gentil. Il y a aussi des micros caméras portatives, comme ça je pourrai suivre ta progression en direct.

- Et veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Pensa-t-il tristement, vu qu'Harlock a décidé de garder ses distances.

- Est que ça va Toshiro ? S'enquit Ellie.

- Oui je m'inquiète un peu pour toi c'est tout.

- Il ne faut pas, je vais très bien.

- Pour ça que tu t'enfonces dans la solitude. Pensa Toshiro en soupirant.

Ellie quitta la salle de l'ordinateur et alla au hangar numéro trois. Elle trouva tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin et le chargea dans un des modules d'exploration. Elle se mit au volant et demanda à Toshiro d'ouvrir la porte des pistes d'envol. Elle sortit en trombe, la tablette numérique était fixée sur le tableau de bord et Ellie pouvait y lire le plan de la cité dans le détail.

Harlock était en train de boire une bonne bouteille de vin terrien provenant de la cave des Illumidas quand il vit un module d'exploration s'enfoncer dans la cité. Il se dirigea vers le poste des communications et demanda à Toshiro :

- Qui vient de quitter le vaisseau ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? S'insurgea Toshiro agressif.

- C'est Ellie c'est ça ? Elle aurait pu emmener quelqu'un avec elle.

- Elle a quelqu'un, je suis avec elle. J'ai un contact audio et vidéo grâce à la micro caméra qu'elle a fixée sur son chemisier.

- Je vais la rejoindre.

- Elle n'a pas demandé après toi. Lui fit remarquer sèchement Toshiro.

- Je vais quand même y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

- Ais au moins le courage de le dire à haute voix.

- Je l'aime et tu avais raison. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça tous les deux. Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à accepter ce que je ne peux changer.

Harlock quitta l'Arcadia à pieds. Il progressait rapidement dans la cité. Il faisait très froid.

La planète étant désertique la température la nuit était glaciale. Ellie mit une trentaine de minutes pour arriver au palais de la reine. Il était vraiment immense et très imposant. Le cadre de la double porte massive de l'entrée était couvert de feuilles et de fleurs finement sculptées dans la pierre. Le bois de la double porte ressemblait à du chêne. Ellie demanda à Toshiro de confirmer son hypothèse et celui-ci en vint à la même conclusion.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait sur cette planète les mêmes espèces d'arbres que sur Terre. Cela devient intéressant Toshiro. Se réjouit Ellie.

Les fouilles archéologiques du bâtiment par cette nouvelle s'annonçaient très prometteuses.

- Elles auraient fait pousser des arbres de chez nous sur leur planète ? S'étonna Toshiro.

- Je pencherai plutôt pour l'inverse, elles ont fait pousser des arbres de chez elles sur la Terre.

Ellie tenta de faire manoeuvrer la lourde porte mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

- Ca c'est pas mal - dit-elle en riant à Toshiro - elles ont verrouillé avant de partir. Elles devaient avoir peur des cambrioleurs.

- Ou des pilleurs, suggéra Toshiro.

- Vous voulez parler de vous, vieux pirate.

- En fai,t je pensais plutôt à certaines archéologues spatiaux ravies de mettre la main sur l'Arcadia.

- Que voulez-vous j'adore les Antiquités, révéla Ellie en riant.

Toshiro rit à cette remarque. Ellie trouvait qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un incroyable, gentil, drôle, surdoué ne prenant jamais personne de haut, il était l'ami idéal et elle l'appréciait énormément. Elle regarda le système de fermeture et vit qu'il ressemblait au système terrien.

- Décidément j'ai l'impression qu'on a rien inventé. Je vais crocheter la serrure. Annonça Ellie en se mettant à l'ouvrage.

Après plusieurs manipulations, la serrure céda et Ellie put ouvrir la double porte.

- Youhouh, y a quelqu'un? Cria Toshiro à travers la radio.

Ellie éclata de rire et alluma sa lampe torche. Le plafond était vraiment très haut et le couloir très long. Il y avait de nombreuses portes et Ellie se demanda si Les Mazones avaient tout emporté avant de partir.

- Tu devrais mettre en route la petite génératrice, suggéra Toshiro, il lui faut pas mal de temps pour se charger en énergie.

Ellie descendit les marches du perron et retourna au module. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et alluma la génératrice. Elle retourna ensuite à son exploration. Elle décida de commencer par la porte qui était à sa gauche.

Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur de la pièce et Ellie balaya la salle avec sa lampe. Elle vit une longue table en bois où il y avait encore des coupes et des carafes. Sur le mur du fond, reposait un immense râtelier.

- La salle des gardes, annonça Ellie. Bizarre, je pensais que le confort serait plus moderne. L'installation à l'air très sommaire.

Ellie regarda sur sa droite et vit que le mur était couvert d'un écran géant avec à sa base une longue console de commande.

- En tout cas le matos est moderne. Observa Toshiro.

- Vous le reconnaissez ?

- Oui, il y avait le même dans leur vaisseau de guerre les plus gros.

Ellie s'approcha et regarda la console de plus près. Elle était couverte de poussière et il n'était pas certain qu'elle fût encore en état de fonctionner. Ellie quitta la pièce et continua dans le couloir. Elle trouva différents services, la lingerie les cuisines puis une immense salle d'apparat avec sur une plate forme à laquelle on accédait en grimpant plusieurs marches le trône de la reine. Il était en pierre et de taille très imposante.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut l'emmener à bord de l'Arcadia ?

- Je peux t'accorder deux hangars pour le stockage des pièces archéologiques. Alors choisis bien ce que tu veux emmener. Lui conseilla Toshiro.

Ellie reprit sa visite et trouva une autre salle avec un trône mais beaucoup moins imposant que le précédent il y avait des tables placées en arc de cercle face à lui. Il y avait sur les tables autant de pupitres informatiques que de chaises.

- La salle du conseil, je suppose. Suggéra Ellie.

Beaucoup d'objets avaient disparu. Il y avait des vides sur les murs et des meubles semblaient manquer.

- Elles ont dû emmener un maximum d'oeuvres d'art dans le vaisseau de Sylvidra. Constata Toshiro.

- Il est comment le vaisseau de Sylvidra ?

- Immense. Je crois qu'en superficie on doit être proche de cette cité.

- Bon sang mais comment vous avez fait pour les battre ?

- Je crois qu'on a eu pas mal de chance. Sylvidra a dû nous sous-estimer.

Ellie sortit de la pièce et arriva enfin au bout du long couloir. Elle se trouvait face à un immense escalier en colimaçon richement sculpté. Toutes les sculptures faisaient référence à la nature. Il y avait des oiseaux, des plantes. Des sculptures d'arbres servaient à porter la structure ainsi que la rambarde.

- On monte ? Proposa Toshiro piqué par la curiosité.

Ellie sourit et commença à monter prudemment. Elle grimpa de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et arriva dans un long couloir très large de pierres nues. Ellie put voir à la différence de couleur des murs et du sol qu'il devait y avoir auparavant des tentures et un long tapis. Le couloir menait à une imposante double porte en chêne. Ellie s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, elle était verrouillée. Elle crocheta la serrure et elle entra dans la pièce. Sa surprise fut grande, elle était dans la chambre royale. Tout le mobilier était présent. Le lit immense en bois sculpté blanc et doré intact ainsi que les armoires et commodes, plus une énorme coiffeuse richement décorée.

- Ben dis donc, le pieux de Sylvidra ! S'exclama Toshiro en poussant un sifflement d'admiration. Pourquoi elle en avait un aussi grand si elle n'avait pas de mec à mettre dedans ?

- Oh je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'est pas amusée qu'avec le capitaine !

Elle entra dans la pièce et un hologramme de la reine Sylvidra apparut.

- A ceux qui osent souiller ces lieux, je tiens à vous avertir que la vengeance des Mazones sera terrible. Vous pénétrez dans un lieu sacré...

- Elle fait chier ! Commenta Ellie. Faut que je coupe cette merde, je sens que ça va vite me prendre la tête de l'entendre déblatérer ses conneries.

Pendant que la reine continuait son long monologue menaçant, Ellie s'efforça de trouver l'appareil chargé de faire apparaître la silhouette de la reine. Elle trouva l'émetteur et le débrancha.

- Je crois que je vais installer la première rampe d'éclairage ici. Il y a sûrement des caches, Annonça-t-elle à Toshiro.

Ellie descendit les escaliers et alla chercher la rampe des projecteurs. Il faisait nuit à présent et la température avait encore baissé. Elle attrapa la première rampe et l'emmena dans la chambre de la reine. Elle disposa la rampe contre le mur de la porte et orienta les spots puis elle alla brancher le câble à la génératrice. Elle remonta ensuite quatre à quatre les escaliers. La rampe éclairait la pièce comme en plein jour et Ellie commença la fouille. Les armoires et commodes étaient vides. Elle commença à inspecter les murs. Toshiro avait oublié qu'Harlock se dirigeait vers Ellie et fut très surpris en le voyant passer le pas de la porte. Harlock observa Ellie de longues minutes alors qu'elle fouillait les cloisons et il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de victoire.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama t elle en soulevant un petit cache. Une commande murale !

Elle appuya sur le bouton et un pan du mur du fond se souleva faisant apparaître un ordinateur Mazone équipé d'un écran géant. Elle se retourna et fut surprise en trouvant Harlock en face d'elle. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder sans rien dire et le silence fut rompu par un contact de Toshiro désireux de dissiper la gêne entre eux :

- Dis-moi, est ce que l'ordinateur de Sylvidra est utilisable ?

Cette demande fit sursauter Ellie et celle-ci se retourna vers l'ordinateur. Elle regarda la console de commande puis s'accroupit devant la structure. Elle démonta un panneau et regarda les circuits. Ils semblaient intacts et Ellie décida de le lancer.

- Toshiro, je ne connais pas le fonctionnement, vous savez comment on se sert de la console ?

- Attends je regarde... Je dirai le bouton en haut à gauche...

Ellie appuya et l'ordinateur se lança.

- Branche ta tablette numérique, je vais te le pirater. Lui annonça Toshiro.

Ellie installa la tablette et Toshiro commença le piratage. Harlock s'approcha, intrigué, en voyant des milliers de fichiers défiler sur l'écran.

- Il faut un disque dur de 100000 GO pour choper la totalité des fichiers. J'ai créé une interface dans ta tablette pour que tu puisses les lire.

- J'en ai un dans le module je vais le chercher. L'informa Ellie en se précipitant vers la sortie de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, il demanda à Harlock :

- Je suppose que tu veux que je te laisse seul en tête à tête avec elle ?

- Je préférerais, en effet. Disons que je veux pouvoir être avec elle sans qu'il y ait de témoin ou qui que ce soit pour nous interrompre.

- Je vais transférer les fichiers dans la tablette et ensuite je vous laisserai.

Ellie fut rapidement de retour et brancha le disque dur externe sur la tablette. Toshiro commença le transfert et annonça Ellie.

- Pour te faire gagner du temps, je vais te traduire les textes. Je devrai pouvoir le faire d'ici la levée du jour mais tu vas devoir continuer l'exploration seule car cela va nécessiter la totalité de mes capacités.

- Oh ! Très bien. "

Ellie était un peu déçue.

Le transfert des données fut rapide et Toshiro coupa la communication. Harlock s'approcha d'Ellie et passa son bras droit autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui, bien que surprise, ne se dégagea pas. Il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il saisit menton de celle-ci avec sa main gauche et lui fit lever un peu la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Ellie avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses tempes se mirent à bourdonner. Harlock, par ce baiser, se rendit compte de son inexpérience dans le domaine aussi sa langue chercha celle de la jeune femme et une fois que ce fut fait, il lui fit le baiser le plus passionné possible pour qu'elle comprenne son désir de s'unir à elle. Ellie commençait à perdre pied et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la serra contre lui. Elle mit les bras autour de son cou et se prêta volontiers à cette nouvelle expérience. Sans arrêter son baiser, il l'emmena jusqu'au lit de la reine et l'allongea dessus. Il arrêta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour se concentrer sur la gorge d'Ellie qui passa sa main droite dans la masse de cheveux d'Harlock. Comprenant qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui, Harlock décrocha les boutons du chemisier d'Ellie et commença à l'embrasser au niveau de la poitrine. Ellie dégrafa la cape d'Harlock et celui-ci enleva son ceinturon et le laissa tomber sur le sol tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit complètement le chemisier d'Ellie et ouvrit le pantalon de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et celle-ci s'assit sur le lit. Harlock put ainsi lui retirer son chemisier pendant qu'Ellie ouvrait la veste du capitaine et la lui retirait. Harlock dégrafa le soutien gorge d'Ellie et le jeta avec le chemisier au bout du lit royal. Il cessa de l'embrasser puis ouvrit sa ceinture. Il retira ensuite son sous pull et Ellie put observer à loisir le magnifique torse large musclé sans l'être trop du capitaine ainsi que ses abdominaux. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils finirent nus tous les deux et le capitaine continua à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant doucement les seins. Elle sentit la langue d'Harlock glisser sur sa peau et se diriger vers la pointe se son sein gauche. Le capitaine fit glisser sa main sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Il caressa la taille, puis la hanche et enfin la cuisse. Il remonta doucement et glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Ellie qui les écarta et le capitaine la caressa sur les zones les plus érogènes. Ellie commença à gémir doucement. Elle sentait une vague de chaleur montée en elle. Il retira sa main et commença à embrasser le ventre de la jeune femme. Il poursuivit sa descente vers la zone qu'il caressait amoureusement. Il la prépara longuement et Ellie commençait à flotter. Harlock, après plusieurs minutes de caresses langoureuses faites avec la langue, s'arrêta et interrogea Ellie du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit et Harlock la pénétra. Il sentit une résistance et comprit que pour Ellie c'était bien la première fois. Il donna un premier coup de rein puissant qui fit gémir de douleur un peu la jeune femme puis en douceur il commença à bouger. Chaque mouvement qu'imprimait le corps d'Harlock la menait vers l'extase. Ellie sentait une onde de plaisir qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Elle sentait un cri monter en elle lorsqu'elle arriva au bord de l'extase. Elle déposa des baisers passionnés sur l'épaule du capitaine qui s'offrait à elle. Ellie essayait de réprimer ce cri aigu qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir si elle perdait le contrôle. Harlock ne voulait pas qu'elle réprime son plaisir et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi aller, ma chérie, ne te retiens pas.

Harlock accéléra ses mouvements et Ellie atteignit l'orgasme en poussant un cri de plaisir. Le capitaine continuait ses mouvements tout en se mettant sur le dos en entraînant Ellie qui se trouva à cheval sur son amant. Elle bougea ses hanches en osmose avec les mouvements d'Harlock et tout en l'embrassant passionnément, elle atteignit une nouvelle extase sous les coups de reins experts d'Harlock. Ellie allait d'extase en extases, le capitaine était vraiment un amant incroyable, fougueux, passionné mais étant capable de faire preuve d'une réelle douceur. Harlock et Ellie s'assirent tout en continuant leurs ébats. Le capitaine déposait des baisers sur son cou de plus en plus appuyés. Il savait que sa partenaire, à ce rythme-là, allait avoir le cou recouvert de suçons mais il était lui même presque à ses limites et cette étreinte intense était en train de lui faire perdre un peu la tête. Même si pour Ellie c'était la première fois, elle était plus que consentante et commençait à savoir faire bouger ses hanches pour le pousser au comble du désir. Ellie n'était pas en reste pour les baisers, au moment où elle atteignit l'extase une nouvelle fois celle-ci fut tellement forte qu'elle mordit un peu l'épaule du capitaine tout en criant de plaisir Il sentit la douleur mais celle-ci la fit sourire. Il finit par remettre Ellie sur le dos et à se replacer sur elle, il provoqua à la jeune femme une ultime extase et finit par s'abandonner en Ellie en l'embrassant passionnément.

Les deux amoureux pendant leurs ébats torrides ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Yattaran et Kei étaient très inquiets de ne pas voir Ellie rentrer, aussi avaient-ils décidé de la rejoindre. Yattaran passa la porte de la chambre royale au moment où le capitaine embrassait Ellie fougueusement sur le lit. Yattaran, en voyant cela, s'enfuit horriblement gêné par ce qu'il avait vu.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Trésors de guerre**

Il rejoignit Kei qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée. En le voyant bouleversé elle demanda inquiète :

- Comment va Ellie ?

- Très bien, balbutia Yattaran.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête la alors ? Je vais voir !

Kei se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand Yattaran lui bloqua le passage.

- N'y va pas, elle n'est pas seule. Lui annonça-t-il rouge de confusion puis en voyant le regard surpris de Kei, il ajouta : Harlock est avec elle et il ne faut pas les déranger.

- Tu veux dire que… Compris Kei en rougissant un peu. Sur le lit de Sylvidra ! Quelle canaille ! S'exclama-t-elle en étouffant un fou rire.

La génératrice se coupa brusquement pendant qu'Harlock se couchait près d'Ellie et que celle-ci plaçait sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Elle sursauta quand la lumière se coupa mais le capitaine la serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est rien, la petite génératrice a dû lâcher.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Harlock rit doucement.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- C'est juste que le vouvoiement me parait incongru au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Lui fit il remarquer en souriant.

- Pardon. S'excusa Ellie. C'est juste que ça été si soudain.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète, ça viendra avec le temps.

Harlock récupéra sa cape qui avait glissé au pied du lit et la plaça sur eux deux en guise de couverture.

- Je suis très surpris, pour une novice, tu es très ouverte, susurra Harlock à l'oreille de son amante.

- Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, balbutia Ellie en rougissant énormément.

Harlock sourit devant la gêne d'Ellie. Il se tourna un peu vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et Ellie répondit à ce baiser avec la même fougue mais elle sentait que cette activité physique avait eu raison de ses forces ce dont le capitaine se doutait, aussi ne l'incita-t- il pas à recommencer bien qu'il en avait très envie. Ellie posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harlock et s'endormit bercée par les battements du coeur de son amant. Harlock s'endormit à son tour en caressant la chevelure de son aimée.

Le capitaine se réveilla bien après la levée du jour ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se déplaça doucement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Ellie et se rhabilla dans le noir. Une fois revêtu de son costume de pirate il essaya d'ouvrir les volets de la fenêtre et après plusieurs recherches trouva la manivelle qui permettait de les ouvrir manuellement. Il les entrouvrit légèrement pour illuminer un peu la pièce et s'approcha d'Ellie. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de celle-ci et lui dit dans l'oreille doucement.

- Réveille-toi, une longue journée nous attend.

Ellie ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retourna vers le capitaine. Il l'embrassa avec fougue puis il lui apporta ses vêtements.

- Ils doivent s'inquiéter à bord. J'espère que Toshiro a trouvé une bonne excuse pour les tenir éloignés de cet endroit. . Souhaita t il en souriant tout en réajustant sa montre.

- Justement qu'est-ce que vous... - commença Ellie puis en rougissant devant le regard moqueur d'Harlock - pardon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour nous deux ? Si tu souhaites que cela reste cacher cela ne me dérange pas...

- Il n'y a rien à cacher. J'ai horreur de vivre dans le mensonge. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher ce qui se passe entre nous. Habille- toi, il est presque neuf heures.

- Mon Dieu si tard ! Il y a toute la ville à explorer ! Paniqua Ellie en remettant rapidement son soutien-gorge.

Ellie se rhabilla rapidement et Harlock descendit l'attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était au bas de l'escalier lorsqu'elle vit le docteur Zéro arriver rapidement.

- Bonjour les tourtereaux ! S'exclama-t-il en les regardant en souriant.

Ellie en entendant cela devint rouge comme une écrevisse, ce qui fit sourire le docteur.

- Il ne faut pas être gênée Ellie. Vous êtres trop mignons ensemble ! Affirma t il en la regardant.

Ellie embarrassée interrogea Harlock du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'impuissance. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle et Harlock comprit avec regret que quelqu'un avait du les surprendre en pleine action.

- On a trouvé quelque chose Ellie. Continua le docteur. Il faut que tu viennes voir. J'ai pris un module d'exploration on ira plus vite.

Harlock fit signe à Ellie de suivre le docteur et lui emboîta le pas. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule devant un Yattaran tout sourire. Ellie était rouge de honte et Harlock passa le bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre lui pour la réconforter un petit peu. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pâtés de maison et arrivèrent devant un long bâtiment blanc dont la façade était décorée par de nombreuses colonnes. Les quatre personnes descendirent et Yattaran les mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et Ellie se trouva nez à nez avec un tableau mythique que tout le monde croyait perdu à jamais. Le tableau représentait une femme brune au sourire énigmatique qui semblait regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Ellie s'approcha et posa ses mains tremblantes sur la vitre protectrice de la toile. Harlock aussi fut surpris. La secte de Gaia avait en théorie détruit toutes les oeuvres d'art créées par l'humanité ainsi que tout le passé historique de la Terre et voilà qu'il se trouvait en face de la mythique Joconde de De Vinci. Ellie sentit ses larmes couler, elle s'éloigna de la peinture et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors que les murs étaient recouverts d'oeuvres d'art terriennes , il y avait entre autre un autre tableau de De Vinci Bacchus , La belle jardinière de Raphael et plusieurs autres oeuvres du xvi ème siècle.

- Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est impossible ! S'exclama Ellie en pleurant.

Harlock s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Qui a bien pu récupérer ça sur Terre ? Demanda Harlock au docteur.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et finit par répondre après s'être concerté quelques secondes avec Yattaran :

- C'est votre fils. On a fouillé l'ordinateur du Musée. Sur les ordres de votre fils et en cachette au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de sa mère et de détruire les tableaux, il les a récupérés et planqués ici. Le musée fonctionne avec un système électrique très perfectionné. L'hydrométrie et la température sont contrôlées en permanence.

- Combien y a-t-il de tableaux en tout ? Demanda Ellie en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Tous ceux qui auraient dû être détruits, répondit Yattaran en s'approchant de Mona Lisa. Par exemple il y a une toile que j'adore et qui serait magnifique dans votre cabine capitaine La liberté guidant le peuple d'Eugène Delacroix.

- On pourra jamais emmener tout ça dans l'Arcadia. Constata Harlock réellement affligé par la situation. Il lui a fallu je ne sais combien de vaisseaux pour transporter tout ça. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de transporter tout ça dans un vaisseau de guerre, Ellie.

Harlock relâcha son étreinte et s'approcha de La Joconde.

- Tant que Sylvidra ne sait pas que ses oeuvres sont ici, elles ne risquent rien, constata-t-il en regardant Ellie. Je sais que l'idée de les laisser ici ne te plaît pas mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Et si on est sous la surveillance de Sylvidra ? Soupçonna Ellie .

Harlock savait très bien que la reine des Mazones avait pu envoyer un vaisseau espion pour les surveiller. Il regarda à nouveau le tableau et se demandait s'il pouvait prendre le risque. Il se demandait s'il devait écouter son coeur qui lui intimait l'ordre d'emmener les toiles ou si il devait écouter son cerveau qui lui disait qu'elles étaient en sécurité entre ses murs. Il s'appuya sur la vitre de protection du tableau et baissa la tête de désespoir. Yattaran décida de rompre le silence.

- On a autre chose à vous montrer, indiqua-t-il au capitaine. C'est dans le bâtiment en face.

Harlock tourna la tête vers son lieutenant qui quittait la salle. Ils quittèrent le musée et passèrent dans le bâtiment indiqué par l'ingénieur. Yattaran les fit entrer dans la première salle à droite. Ellie et Harlock eurent un nouveau choc. Il y avait des enfilades de bibliothèques vitrées regorgeant d'ouvrages terriens et d'autres planètes de l'ancienne alliance galactique. Ellie et Harlock se regardèrent.

- Il semblerait que ton fils ait pris sur lui de sauvegarder tout le patrimoine de l'humanité, constata Ellie, et ce dès la victoire de Gaia.

Harlock s'adossa à une des bibliothèques et regarda fixement les enfilades d'ouvrages.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran.

- Retourne à l'Arcadia, fais-le décoller et vérifie si on est sous surveillance ou pas ! Ordonna Harlock.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Ellie en s'approchant de lui.

- Si on est sous surveillance et si c'est un vaisseau de guerre, il faudra l'attaquer mais pas le détruire pour pouvoir le récupérer et tout transporter jusqu'à l'îlot en attendant la fin de la guerre. Si on est pas sous surveillance on pourra tout laisser ici. Décida Harlock.

Yattaran quitta la bibliothèque et retourna à bord de l'Arcadia. Ellie et Harlock restèrent avec le docteur Zéro dans la bibliothèque en attendant un message de Yattaran. Soudain ils entendirent des pas à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque et Harlock fit signe aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient de se taire. Ellie et le docteur se cachèrent derrière des bibliothèques et Harlock se plaça à l'entrée de la salle. Il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir et des pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Le capitaine dégaina son cosmodragon. Il attendit que la personne soit à bonne distance et sortit brusquement pour mettre son arme sous le nez du nouvel arrivant. Mat en voyant l'arme d'Harlock mit les mains en l'air. Une sueur glacée descendit le long de son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Harlock abasourdi.

- Je vous surveillais. Bafouilla Mat terrifié.

- La Résistance me surveille ? Demanda Harlock sur la défensive.

- En fait, c'est pas tout à fait ça... Bafouilla Mat.

Harlock vit alors l'appareil photo qui pendait au cou de Mat et il lui ordonna de le lui donner.

- Ellie ! Appela-t-il. Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans ! Ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme qui sortait de la pièce pour le rejoindre dans le hall. Ellie fit défiler les images et fut très surprises par les photos.

- C'est pas vrai! Ce sont des photos de toi. Informa-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda Harlock surpris.

- Non. Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles photos. Ce sont des photos où tu souris...

Harlock en entendant ces mots regarda Mat et lui demanda :

- Tu serais...

- Non, le coupa Mat ayant compris que le capitaine pensait qu'il préférait les hommes. C'est Ryo. Il voulait que les gens vous voient tel que vous êtes vraiment et pour cela il nous a envoyés vous suivre et de prendre ces photos volées où on vous voit sourire et comme c'est pas évident à obtenir j'en ai eu très peu. La plus belle que j'ai eu c'est dans les lunes Illumidas. On peut pas dire que vous soyez un marrant vous.

Harlock rengaina son arme.

- C'est pourquoi faire ces photos ?

- Ryo a créé un journal de votre périple et à chaque fois qu'on avait une belle photo l'un d'entre nous filait la rapporter à la Résistance avec tous les détails de vos aventures.

- Autrement dit, conclut Ellie, Gaia sait où nous sommes.

- Ouais, mais il semblerait qu'ils laissent courir, ils sont trop occupés à suivre leur plan.

Ellie fouilla l'intégralité de l'appareil photo et fut rassurée. Il n'y en avait aucune de sa nuit torride avec le capitaine. Yattaran se manifesta brusquement à la radio du capitaine :

- Capitaine, on a bien un vaisseau de guerre de Gaia à proximité de la planète, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Arraisonnez-le, on va en avoir besoin. Ordonna-t-il puis, en regardant Ellie, il souhaita : j'espère que tu connais les technologies de Gaia car on va devoir se servir de ce vaisseau pour pouvoir tout transporter.

- Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vous direz à Kimura que son idée est idiote ! Ordonna t il à Mat.

- Vous rigolez ! Il y a un vrai fan club vous concernant. La Résistance a de plus en plus de partisans. Ryo, grâce à ces photos, est en train de battre en brèche toute la théorie des religieux et de Gaia sur votre côté soi-disant démoniaque.

Ellie pouffa de rire et Harlock la regarda sévèrement. Elle s'excusa et entra dans la pièce pour se calmer un peu. Harlock sortit du bâtiment et vit en regardant vers le ciel l'Arcadia se battre contre le vaisseau envoyé pour les supprimer. L'Arcadia finit par arraisonner le vaisseau et après s'être débarrassé de ses occupants envoya une navette pour récupérer Ellie et le capitaine. Une fois de retour à bord, celle-ci passa par un des tubes d'abordage et rejoignit le vaisseau de Gaia. Elle alla au poste de pilotage et regarda les commandes. Elle prépara une interface qui permettrait à Toshiro de contrôler le vaisseau et un programme permettant à celui qui pilotait l'Arcadia de piloter le vaisseau. Une fois l'opération terminée, Ellie retourna à bord de l'Arcadia et indiqua au capitaine qu'il avait un contrôle absolu sur l'appareil ennemi. Harlock ordonna aux deux appareils de se poser et expliqua la situation à l'équipage :

- On a six jours pour transférer la totalité des oeuvres d'art contenues dans cette cité dans les deux vaisseaux. Qui plus est, comme on doit tout emporter, il va falloir stocker aussi dans les espaces détente.

- Dans le salon de lecture ! S'indigna un des mécaniciens.

- Y a un salon de lecture à bord de l'Arcadia ! S'étonna Ellie.

- Il parle des chiottes, l'informa Yattaran.

- Je ne me vois pas faire mes besoins pressants sous le regard de La Joconde ! Rétorqua le docteur Zero.

Ellie rit et Harlock calma certaines inquiétudes :

- Il n'y aura rien dans les cabinets. Maintenant, mettez vous au travail.

Ellie qui commençait à avoir faim se glissa hors de la timonerie et alla aux cuisines. Elle trouva Kei assise en face du muret qui séparait les cuisines de la cantine et qui faisait aussi office de table et s'assit à côté d'elle. Kei sirotait tranquillement son café quand le ventre d'Ellie se manifesta bruyamment. Ellie rougit un peu et demanda gênée à la cuisinière :

- Dis-moi Mazu, il te resterait pas un peu du repas de midi j'ai un peu faim.

- C'est sûr, susurra Kei, le sport en chambre ça creuse.

Ellie devint rouge écrevisse et Kei la regarda en souriant.

- Je te félicite, grâce à toi, on a récupéré un peu de notre capitaine d'autrefois. Je suis un peu jalouse mais si tu le rends heureux et que tu es heureuse que demander de plus.

Ellie connaissant les sentiments de Kei à l'égard du capitaine et avait de la peine pour elle mais elle ne pouvait renoncer à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harlock aussi fut-elle soulagée que celle-ci ne lui en veuille pas de cette situation.

- Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda Ellie. On dirait que la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

- Par Yattaran. On était inquiet . Tu ne donnais plus signe de vie donc on est allé voir ce qui se passait et Yattaran vous a surpris en pleine action.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Quand je pense que c'était ma première fois. Révéla Ellie au bord des larmes.

Kei en entendant ces mots s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café tandis que Mazu ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ta première fois ! S'exclamèrent elles en chœur.

Ellie rougit un peu plus.

- Ben félicitations ! Lui lança Kei en riant. Je me demande combien de femmes souhaiteraient avoir le capitaine pour leur première fois.

- Sûrement des millions. D'après ce que m'a dit Mat, Harlock est devenu un vrai fantasme pour les femmes du Consortium.

Kei et Mazu devant la mine angoissée d'Ellie éclatèrent de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces rivales-là. Si le capitaine a choisi de passer la nuit avec toi, c'est qu'il t'aime, sois-en sûre. Il n'a jamais couché avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas... volontairement, je veux dire.

Ellie regarda Kei qui lui souriait amicalement et Mazu lui servit une part qu'elle lui avait gardé au chaud au cas où.

Pendant les six jours, les membres d'équipage récupérèrent les oeuvres d'art et tout un ensemble de vestiges provenant de l'Histoire des Mazones sur cette planète désolée. Ellie photographia l'intégralité de la cité pour en faire une modélisation 3D. La veille du départ, alors qu'elle parcourait la ville, elle sortit un peu à l'extérieur de celle-ci et arriva dans une zone mortuaire. Il y avait un nombre important de tombeaux imposants qui tombaient en ruine. Ellie s'approcha de l'un d'eux et ouvrit la porte. Elle descendit de plusieurs mètres et trouva des restes humains à l'intérieur d'un cercueil en pierre richement sculpté dont le style n'était absolument pas Mazone. Ellie effectua un prélèvement et photographia le corps. Elle quitta le tombeau et photographia tous les autres tombeaux. Elle contacta le docteur Zero et lui demanda de venir avec une centaine de boîtes pour prélèvement biologique. Ensemble, ils prélevèrent un échantillon ADN sur chaque corps et notèrent les dates de vie et de morts sur les boîtes des échantillons. Les corps n'étaient que des hommes et le docteur Zéro demanda Ellie :

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je pense que l'on doit ne pas être loin de connaître la vérité sur les Mazones. Pendant le voyage de retour je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à étudier,

Une fois que le chargement des deux vaisseaux fut terminé l'Arcadia et le Pancrest quittèrent la planète des Mazones.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Guerre médiatique : la séduction**

L'Arcadia s'apprêtant à quitter l'orbite d'Amos, Nynna et Ryo commencèrent à réfléchir au travail qui les attendait.

Ellie n'allait pas tarder à leur fournir des plans pour la conception des vaisseaux de guerre c'est pourquoi Ryo commença le recrutement pour former les futurs équipages. Beaucoup d'anciens militaires avaient rejoint le mouvement et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour la formation des recrues. Le génie de l'informatique qu'il était savait aussi que la guerre des opinions n'avait fait que commencer après le ridicule procès d'Ellie ainsi que la destruction du bagne de Capo. Le souverain de Gaia avait brillamment réussi son coup et ce même si Harlock avait réussi à récupérer la captive. Le bagne de Capo était une zone secrète. Le Consortium galactique avait volontairement fait courir la rumeur que les dissidents politiques y étaient enfermés et la Résistance avait failli tomber dans le piège. Ryo avait en effet envisagé d'attaquer cette prison et ce bien avant qu'Ellie ne soit officiellement condamnée à y finir ses jours. Pour l'instant, le Consortium ne disposait pas de preuves suffisantes pour relier Harlock à la Résistance ce qui faisait que celle-ci n'avait pas été trempée dans le scandale médiatique de l'attaque du bagne de Capo par le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Ryo savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et il fallait à tout prix révéler la vérité à l'opinion publique et redorer le blason du capitaine par la même occasion. La fureur de l'attaque avait été filmée dans les moindres détails et la télévision publique diffusait en boucle ces images en expliquant qu'Harlock était un psychopathe comme les criminels qui étaient emprisonnés là-bas. Elle soutenait aussi qu'il les avait volontairement libérés pour que ceux ci se livrent à des massacres sur la population. Etrangement elle ne fit aucun écho d'éventuels meurtres violents provoqués par ces monstres. Cependant cela n'avait aucune importance, le mal était fait, l'opinion publique avait sagement gobé toute cette affaire et Ryo ne pouvait qu'assister sur les écrans géants de la salle des communications au cirque médiatique provoqué par toute cette triste affaire. Il fallait contrer cela de toute urgence pour que la libération de l'humanité réussisse.

Ryo était dans la salle des communications à assister à un débat idiot entre deux pseudos psychologues chargés d'expliquer la personnalité d'Harlock. Un religieux se chargeait de l'arbitrage et le responsable de la Résistance était à deux doigts de vomir tant les propos tenus le révulsait.

Nynna ouvrit la porte de la salle doucement et s'approcha de son fiancé. Ryo ne l'entendit pas arriver, il ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'en sentant les mains de la jeune femme glisser amoureusement sur son torse. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la tête de son fiancé puis s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi tu regardes encore ce genre de truc ? Ca va finir par te bouffer complètement, S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'en ai marre de ces cons ! Je voudrais que les gens voient vraiment Harlock pour ce qu'il est !

- Euh franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que ça améliorerait son image, Plaisanta t elle en souriant.

- Faut pas se fier aux apparences, Rappela-t- il.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, ton père t'a donné des infos ?

- Non, il est tenu au secret médical, mais il m'a affirmé que l'homme que l'on voyait n'était pas le véritable Harlock. Au fil des ans il s'est fabriqué une carapace très épaisse derrière laquelle il cache l'homme qu'il est vraiment..

- Tout le monde fait ça.

- Mais pas à ce point là. Ce gars cache tout ce qu'il ressent et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Peut-être qu'Ellie arrivera à le décoincer...

- Minute ! Pas question que je confie Ellie à ce gars !

- Pourtant tu l'as encouragé à le draguer ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Ellie serait incapable de le draguer c'est pour ça que je l'ai un peu vannée, Expliqua-t-elle gênée. De toute façon même si ils passaient une nuit ensemble ça ne signifierait rien pour ce type !

- A ta place je n'en serai pas si sûr ! Mon père m'a affirmé qu'on serait surpris de voir ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace.

Un des pseudos psychologues commença à commenter la personnalité du capitaine :

- C'est un homme d'une extrême froideur, Commença-t-il. Il est certain qu'il souffre de nombreux problèmes relevant de la psychiatrie. Déjà, il suffit de voir la tenue morbide qu'il porte sans arrêt. De plus l'apparence de son vaisseau relève du satanisme. Il s'agit probablement d'un sociopathe.

- Qu'est ce qu'un sociopathe ? Demanda le religieux pour que les gens comprennent de quoi ils parlaient.

- Le sociopathe est incapable de se conformer aux normes sociales c'est à dire au niveau du comportement. La preuve en est que déjà en tant que pirate, il y a 110 ans il avait une vingtaine de condamnation à mort par contumace après lui. Il est impulsif, irritable et agressif. Sa vie montre aussi qu'il ne se soucie pas de sa sécurité ni de celle de ceux qui lui sont proches. La preuve en est qu'il n' pas essayé de sauver sa fiancée alors que les Illumidas menaçait de la mettre à mort. Il était incapable de la moindre compassion et il ne montre aucune émotion et ne fait jamais preuve d'empathie vis à vis de la souffrance des autres. Il est à noter aussi qu'il pourrait souffrir aussi d'hypersexualité, il suffit pour cela de voir la vidéo de ses ébats avec Sylvidra et le fait qu'à peine sorti des limbes il se soit dépêché de trouver une nouvelle victime en la personne d'Elisa Zone, qui est une jeune femme faible et influençable.

Ryo serra la mâchoire. Il était au bord de l'explosion en entendant ce tissu d'absurdités. Nynna comprenait parfaitement sa colère. Elle prit la télécommande et éteignit l'écran.

- Si tu écoutes ce genre de conneries, cela va te rendre malade, L'assura-t-elle.

- Il faut contre attaquer, on ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça ! S'insurgea-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas comment. On ne peut pas dire qu'Harlock est le genre de mec qui présente bien. Il file carrément la trouille à quiconque croise son chemin.

- Pas à Ellie en tout cas ! Et je me fierai plus à son jugement qu'à celui de ces tarés !

- Qu'est-que tu veux y faire ? S'inquiéta Nynna qui ne voyait pas comment il pourrait redorer le blason du capitaine.

- On est sur une planète neutre, on est libre de publier dans les journaux, de noyer le Web d'informations on peut, peut être même obtenir de vrais débats à la télévision locale si on arrive à faire remonter Harlock dans l'opinion publique.

- Si on veut vraiment le faire, il faudrait balancer tout ce qu'on sait, avança Nynna

- Si on fait ça, Gaia mettra immédiatement son plan d'extermination en action !

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Notre plus gros problème c'est Trash TV c'est la chaîne principale du Consortium, c'est elle qui n'arrête pas de balancer des horreurs sur Harlock !

- D'accord mais je ne vois pas comment...

- Ce qu'il nous faut, la coupa Ryo, c'est des photos montrant Harlock tel qu'il est vraiment, derrière sa carapace.

- Et pour ça tu comptes faire comment ? Lui demander de poser devant des photographes en lui demandant de faire des risettes !

- Il est beau quand il sourit ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire !

- Et Ellie ?

- Encore moins !"

Ryo mit son casque de communications et contacta son père à son cabinet.

Le visage de celui ci s'afficha sur l'écran quelques secondes plus tard et même si il savait que son père refuserait de trahir le secret médical, il espérait quand même qui lui fournirait quelques pistes pour débusquer la vraie personnalité du capitaine.

- Bonjour papa. Tu as vu le débat sur Trash TV

- Je le regarde en ce moment même.

Ken Kimura regarda son fils longuement. Son visage était blême de rage et le thérapeute comprit ce qu'il voulait.

- Je comprends ta colère. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te confirmer que ce débat est un tissu d'absurdités.

- Quel genre de gars est Harlock ?

- Je suis tenu...

- Je sais ! Le coupa brusquement son fils. Je veux seulement quelques pistes.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, qui va avoir besoin de pas mal de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures.

- Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'Ellie peut être un bon coup de pouce.

- J'ai besoin que les gens le voient tel qu'il est vraiment.

Ken hésitait. Il ne savait pas si Harlock en privé sortait un peu de sa carapace. C'était possible, mais pas une certitude.

- Peut être que tu devrais le faire suivre pendant son expédition qui le mènera jusqu'à la planète des Mazones et créer une gazette racontant son expédition ainsi que une des raisons qui le mène à se rendre là-bas, Proposa-t-il

- Mais si je fais ça Gaia saura où il va, Protesta Ryo.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Tu vas devoir le faire espionner pour obtenir des images rares de sa vraie personnalité. N'oublie pas que l'on est dans une guerre d'opinions. Si on veut gagner des partisans on n'a pas le choix. Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'il emmène Ellie pour des recherches archéologiques.

- Si il s'en rend compte, il risque de très mal le prendre, Lui fit remarquer Ryo.

- Je sais, Reconnut Ken, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Tu sais qu'il serait temps d'envoyer un espion se charger de Trash TV et du gouvernement de Gaia.

- J'ai le gars idéal pour ça mais il ne sait pas se battre et si il est repéré ils n'auront aucun problème pour s'en débarrasser ce n'est pas comme Mat qui sait se servir d'une arme et qui est ceinture noire de plusieurs sports de combat.

- Ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il soit déterminé et qu'il ait des nerfs d'acier.

- De ce côté là il est parfait.

- Je te laisse, mon patient est arrivé. Soit très prudent. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi papa.

Nynna craignait de savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'homme en question était en roue libre depuis longtemps. Il envoyait des informations en utilisant un simple contact. Pour ne pas griller sa couverture il n'était jamais en relation directe avec la Résistance. C'était un homme célèbre, trop célèbre aux yeux de Nynna mais elle savait qu'il était le meilleur moyen pour dénicher des informations auxquelles la Résistance ne pouvait accéder.

- Je vais prévenir son contact, décida Ryo en regardant Nynna.

- Plus ça va, plus on lui fait prendre de risques. Tu es sûr de vouloir lui demander ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On n'a pas le choix.

- Je sais mais si il lui arrive malheur, tu penses aux millions de fans, notamment ceux qui le voient presque comme un Dieu.

- Des partisans en plus ? Proposa Ryo timidement.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Kurt Wilson est la plus grande star du moment et...

- Je sais, et que tout le monde prend pour un crétin asexué et puceau et c'est pour ça qu'il est parfait. Personne ne pourra soupçonner qu'il est un des nôtres !

- Si il lui arrive malheur, il entraînera beaucoup de monde avec lui ! Oh bien sûr, personne de la Résistance car dès qu'il sera repéré le contact disparaîtra mais sûrement plusieurs de ses fans !

- Arrête ce gars est né sous une bonne étoile. Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Assura-t-il.

Nynna désapprouvait mais il avait pris sa décision. Il envoya le message codé au contact de Kurt qui n'était autre que le responsable de sa sécurité, Adrian Moore.

Kurt Wilson s'apprêtait à donner un concert à guichet fermé au sein même de la capitale d'Amos. Le stade où devait avoir lieu le spectacle contenait un public de 80000 spectateurs. La scène était immense et était bordée d'une section destinée aux effets pyrotechniques. Wilson s'entourait des meilleurs musiciens et danseurs. Etant un danseur hors pair il savait soigneusement les choisir pendant les auditions.

Il était dans sa loge lorsque Moore reçut le message. Son garde du corps qui surveillait la porte le décrypta puis le rejoignit dans la salle où il terminait de se préparer.

Wilson, était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules qu'il avait présentement coiffés en catogan. Son sourire faisait chavirer le coeur des femmes. Il avait un teint très pâle et des yeux noirs magnifiques. Un simple regard de sa part et beaucoup de femmes avaient le coeur qui s'emballait. Cela lui plaisait énormément et il adorait jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait choisi volontairement de passer pour un homme assez androgyne. Beaucoup de gens ainsi le sous-estimaient et c'est grâce à cela qu'il obtenait un maximum de renseignements pour la Résistance. Cela rendait aussi, étrangement les conquêtes féminines beaucoup plus faciles, ce qui faisait que bien que la presse le fasse passer pour un être asexué il avait multiplié les conquêtes et les relations intimes. Son garde du corps avait toujours su s'arranger pour que la presse ne découvre rien et Wilson puisse ainsi garder un semblant de vie privée. Pour le concert qu'il devait donner, il portait une tenue dorée qui soulignait de manière avantageuse son anatomie.

Lorsqu'il vit dans le reflet du miroir le visage grave de Moore il se contenta de demander :

- La cible ?

- Trash TV.

- Et je fais comment ?

- Il va falloir que tu dragues leur présentatrice vedette, Mélina Church.

Wilson eut un petit rire.

- Rien que ça ! Elle ne peut pas me blairer ! Elle passe son temps à balancer des horreurs sur mon compte. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai la séduire. Quoique, depuis quelques temps elle s'est calmée. Elle a trouvé un poisson plus intéressant à insulter, Remarqua-t-il en réajustant sa veste dorée.

- C'est là le problème. Il faut remonter Harlock dans l'estime des gens et pour ça il faut discréditer Trash TV.

- Rien que son nom devrait suffire à la discréditer.

- Tu sais bien que les gens raffole des ragots..

- Ca je sais. Ils veulent que je leur donne des interviews alors que j'ai toujours refusé ?

- En fait, il s'agit d'atteindre l'intimité de Mélina Churh.

Kurt ria à nouveau, d'incrédulité cette fois ci.

- Ils veulent que je couche avec elle ?

- Je crois que oui. Ils veulent un maximum de renseignements sur cette chaîne et sur les politicards corrompus."

La clameur de la foule arriva jusqu'à la loge. Le public s'impatientait.

- Je vais devoir monter sur scène, Indiqua-t-il, je ne garantis rien. Cette femme me dégoûte profondément.

- Je sais. C'est pas évident mais tu sais si jamais petit Kurt fait le difficile il y a des pilules pour ça, proposa Moore en souriant.

- C'est ça et après je fais souffrir de priapisme, non merci Je crois que je vais éviter, Plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa loge et alla voir les danseurs qu'il salua chaleureusement. Il prit de longues inspirations et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il ne devait penser qu'au show qu'il devait présenter et oublier tout le reste. Il apparut sur scène dans une explosion d'effets pyrotechniques multicolores et une rivière de feu embrasa le tour de la scène. Moore regarda le spectacle pensivement. Celui ci était réglé au millimètre et était proche de la perfection. Wilson ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et se donnait toujours à fond. Il n'aimait pas que Kurt prenne autant de risques. Plus on avançait dans les préparatifs de la révolte plus la résistance confiait des missions dangereuses à son patron et ami. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par se faire tuer et Adrian soupçonnait le chanteur d'en être parfaitement conscient. Celui ci avait fait son choix et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière.

Le spectacle dura deux heures et lorsque Kurt revint dans sa loge il était en nage. Il prit une douche et décompressa en attendant que le stade se vide. Il avait allumé la télévision et regardait Mélina Church railler le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- A l'heure actuelle nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'Arcadia. Pour un soi-disant pirate qui combattait glorieusement pour l'humanité, il semblerait qu'Harlock se terre comme un rat ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche qui se planque et qui attaque ses proies par surprise. Un vulgaire hédoniste libidineux qui malgré tout excite la gente féminine car une récente étude montre que 80 % des femmes âgées entre 20 et 40 ans le mettraient bien dans leur lit histoire de changer de leur amant habituel. Personnellement je n'en ferai jamais parti. C'est un être répugnant et malsain. Je préférerai encore me taper cet androgyne de Kurt Wilson !"

L'intéressé arrêta la télévision et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il quitta le bâtiment principal du stade pour aller se réfugier dans la petite cour extérieur dont les hauts murs le cacheraient des regards indiscrets. Il s'assit sur des caisses de matériel servant à la scène et respira profondément. Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Mélina Church arriver dans la cour où il espérait pouvoir souffler un peu. Décidément la sécurité n'était vraiment pas au point. Elle savait contenir les fans pour éviter tout débordement mais les cafards finissaient toujours par passer. La journaliste parcourut la cour du regard en se disant qu'elle avait manqué l'artiste de peu, puis elle vit à sa droite l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Il portait un simple pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Pour se garder un peu au chaud par cette nuit fraîche, il avait passé sur ses épaules une doudoune beige. Wilson se mordit la lèvre de rage mais ne lui ordonna pas de s'en aller même si il en mourrait d'envie.

- Ah vous voilà! C'est vous que je cherchais ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Rien qu'en la voyant, Kurt se dit que toutes les pilules du monde n'arriveraient pas à lui faire désirer cette femme. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un déhanché volontairement provoquant que le chanteur trouva vulgaire.

- Très joli spectacle, ce soir, Le complimenta-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

- Merci.

- Je désirerais faire une interview me l'accorderez vous cette fois-ci ?

Kurt soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- Très bien, ici et maintenant, Proposa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de caméra ni d'appareil d'enregistrement audio. Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant ou jamais. Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour prendre des notes non ?

Melina sortit de sa poche un calepin et un crayon. Wilson respira profondément et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il réussisse peu importait les sacrifices à faire. Il lui sourit gentiment ce qui désarçonna la journaliste. Elle le lui rendit et commença :

- Vous en êtes à l'heure actuelle à la moitié de votre tournée et des rumeurs courent comme quoi vous seriez sous traitement notamment des anti-dépresseurs.

- Je vais très bien. Et je ne prends rien.

- Mais physiquement vous tenez le coup ? Je veux dire il suffit de voir votre spectacle pour se dire que vous ne tiendrez peut-être pas toutes les dates. Votre tournée doit durée encore plus d'un an et finir par un concert sur Terre si je ne me trompe ?

- Je vous assure que je tiendrai sans problème.

- Vous devez être tout excité à l'idée de ce concert sur Terre.

- Tous les concerts sont excitants. Je partage mon art avec mon public et c'est pour moi un grand honneur et un immense plaisir

- Passons à votre vie privée. Toujours célibataire ?

- Malheureusement oui. Je cherche toujours l'amour de ma vie.

- Et comment il ou elle devrait être. Par exemple à l'heure actuelle est ce que quelqu'un vous trouble ?

Le chanteur la regarda fixement avec des yeux brillants ce qui la perturba un peu.

- Peut-être vous, Avança-t-il pour tâter le terrain. J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que vous préfériez passer la nuit avec moi plutôt qu'avec Harlock. Personnellement je trouve cet homme fascinant et je crois que celle qui me plaît le plus c'est Elisa Zone. Ce n'est pas pour rien si le souverain de Gaia avait demandé sa main.

- Vous savez qu'elle couche avec Harlock ?

- Et alors, je ne suis pas jaloux et puis Harlock est très séduisant ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait succombé à ses charmes.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous préférez les hommes ou les femmes ?

- Je ne sais pas...Je ne suis pas encore fixé sur le sujet, Avoua-t-il faussement naïf.

Kurt observa la journaliste qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il savait qu'en plus de ces pseudos révélation elle ne se gênerait pas pour rajouter des détails croustillants imaginaires. Il avait envie de rire et commençait à avoir du mal à rester sérieux.

-Peut être que j'aime les deux, rajouta-t-il.

Mélina Church n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Ce gars était tellement stupide qu'il donnait des détails sur ses inclinations à une journaliste. D'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui sûrement pour le brider et une fois seul c'était sa crédulité qui prenait le dessus. Elle lui fit un grand sourire que Wilson lui renvoya en mode gogo et la journaliste le salua puis s'en alla.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, il cessa de se retenir et éclata de rire. Son attaché de presse allait hurler un peu mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de promener un peu la journaliste. Vu que rien n'était enregistré cette interview ne valait rien et il savait qui appeler pour secouer Mélina Church.

Vers 1h00 du matin une voiture avec chauffeur vint le chercher et il rentra à son hôtel. Comme tous les soirs il était seul. Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit et se massa légèrement les tempes. Il alluma la télévision, sortit une bouteille de whisky du bar et s'en servit un verre. La télévision montrait encore des images de l'attaque du bagne de Capo. Kurt était d'accord avec Kimura il fallait faire taire ces hyènes au plus vite. Il se dévêtit puis se coucha.

Il fut réveillé tard le lendemain matin par un Ryo Kimura qui le regardait sévèrement tout en lui ordonnant de se lever.

- Tu me peux dire ce qui t'as pris ? Cria Ryo

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna t il les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

- Je te parle de ça ! S'énerva t il en lui montrant Mélina Church à la télévision.

Wilson se concentra et il commença à entendre les paroles prononcées par la journaliste :

- Le chanteur/compositeur/danseur, Kurt Wilson m'a accordé hier soir une interview en tête à tête. Il était sans aucun doute sous l'emprise de stupéfiants car il m'a enfin avoué ses penchants sexuels. Il a reconnu être bisexuel et fantasmer sur le capitaine de l'Arcadia ainsi que sur sa maîtresse Elisa Zone ! Il a reconnu trouver le capitaine de l'Arcadia très sexy, très attirant et qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.

Kurt éclata de rire sous le regard agacé de Ryo.

- Tu avoueras que la mission que tu m'as confié est tout sauf évidente ! Et je dois reconnaître que si on me donnait le choix de coucher soit avec elle soit avec Harlock je choisirai ce dernier sans hésiter et même si je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Elle est imbaisable celle-là ! Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je t'avais demandé de la séduire ! Si tu as un problème au moment du câlin tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu couches avec Elisa ou même avec Nynna, je m'en fous ! Mais il nous faut ces renseignements !

- Sans blague ? Tu me prêterais ta fiancée. Je pensais que même en rêve tu n'étais pas d'accord ?"

Ryo regretta ses paroles. Si Nynna apprenait cela il risquait de se prendre un savon. L'appareil de communication se manifesta et Kurt décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Tempêta l'attaché de presse. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?

- Mais j'ai rien dit à cette pouffe ! Mentit Wilson avec conviction. Contacte le responsable de sa chaîne pour qu'il la secoue un peu ! Ordonna-t -il en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Ryo.

Ryo était estomaqué par la capacité du chanteur à mentir avec une réelle conviction.

Kurt sortit du lit. Il était entièrement nu devant le responsable de la Résistance et il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il passa une robe de chambre puis se tourna vers lui :

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut qu'elle ait conscience d'avoir en face d'elle un gars aussi retors qu'elle. Ce genre de femme est obnubilée par le pouvoir et la manipulation. Et c'est ce qu'elle va apprendre sur moi, que j'en suis le roi. J'ai un très bon contact avec Trash TV et elle n'a pas de preuves de ce que je lui ais dit que ce soit en audio ou en vidéo. Elle est bonne pour une longue mise à pied et je la rejoindrai à ce moment là et elle succombera.

- T'es diabolique comme mec ! S'exclama Ryo écoeuré.

- C'est ce qu'il te faut non ? C'est sûr, ce n'est pas très honnête comme procédé mais il faut être aussi pervers que ces gens là pour obtenir les renseignements dont tu as besoin.

Ryo baissa les yeux et ne répliqua pas. Ces simples paroles l'avaient frappé en plein coeur. Il savait que Kurt avait raison et il se dit que pour gagner il allait falloir se salir les mains face à des gens qui de toute façon ne respectaient pas les règles. Wilson le regarda en souriant pour le rassurer. Il savait très bien dans quoi il mettait les pieds et il était prêt à le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu rejoints ? Tu avais une vie de rêve et à cause de nous tu risques tout.

- Je t'expliquerai un jour pourquoi mais il est possible qu'Harlock ait la réponse avant toi, Avoua-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tôt ou tard il faudra que je lui parle de son fils.

Ryo le regarda interloqué. Il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps car il risquait d'être repéré aussi c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il décida de s'en aller et de laisser l'artiste dans sa solitude.

Le soir même, Mélina Church était convoquée et mise à pied par le directeur. Elle comprit que le chanteur l'avait manipulé. Elle se mordit la lèvre de rage en recevant les violentes diatribes du responsable de la chaîne. Elle prit une mise à pied d'un mois.

Elle serra les poings et rentra chez elle en roulant à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Elle était en rage et se jura de se venger de Kurt Wilson. Elle habitait une immense villa de pierres blanches dans un quartier cossu de la capitale. Celui-ci était séparé de la ville par de longs murs et une grille en fermait l'accès. Elle tapa son code sur le clavier et la grille dorée s'ouvrit lentement. Elle accéléra violemment et le moteur de son véhicule hurla en repartant.

A la nuit tombée un long véhicule noir à la peinture brillante sous les reflets des lampadaires pénétra dans le quartier et se gara devant la villa bordée d'un magnifique jardin recouvert d'arbres et de fleurs multicolores. Le chauffeur descendit et vérifia que son arme était bien dans son holster. Il se plaça près de la portière arrière côté trottoir et regarda la rue pour vérifier que personne ne les avait suivis. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et Kurt Wilson descendit en rajustant la veste de son costume noir. Il sourit à Adrian Moore puis se dirigea vers la villa de Mélina Church.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette et la domestique qui ouvrit la porte faillit avoir une attaque en voyant qui était sur le pallier. Elle s'effaça et Wilson entra.

L'entrée était en marbre blanc. Il vit en face de lui un imposant escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur qui encadrait la vaste entrée. La femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte lui fit signe de la suivre et le mena au grand salon. Celui ci était très vaste. Les murs étaient couverts de boiserie et le sol agrémenté d'un magnifique parquet en chêne décoré par endroit de tapis persans. Il y avait un grand canapé d'angle rouge bordeaux. Il y avait aussi un grand bar et un superbe piano à queue.

Wilson s'assit en croisant les jambes. Il attendait que sa proie vienne à lui. Lorsque sa bonne vint lui annoncer que cet homme était dans son salon elle faillit exploser de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait le culot de venir chez elle. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elle entra dans le salon en faisant claquer les battants de la double porte sur les murs et regarda Wilson avec l'envie de lui arracher les yeux. Celui-ci qui plus est la regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et ne se leva même pas pour la saluer.

- Comment osez-vous vous pointez chez Moi ! Cracha-t-elle pleine de haine.

- Je t'en prie, tu es une journaliste c'est de bonne guerre, Lui fit-il remarquer sans cesser de sourire.

Mélina se calma et regarda l'homme en face d'elle. C'était donc ça le fameux Kurt Wilson. Il avait réussi à la rouler avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle comprit que c'était volontairement qu'il avait pris cette apparence. Elle servait à tromper son monde et piéger ses ennemis. L'homme en face d'elle avait un regard troublant. Il l'observait sans cesser de sourire et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de naïf. Au contraire il semblait briller de sensualité perverse. Elle s'approcha et Kurt se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille.

- Tu croyais avoir à faire à qui ? Se moqua-t-il. Je suis dans ce business depuis très longtemps. J'ai tout fait pour soigner mon image et tu ne t'es pas gênée pour l'écorner régulièrement. Je t'ai laissé faire tant que cela m'était utile mais à présent tu deviens gênante. Tu aurais du voir ta tête lorsque tu croyais avoir un scoop qui te propulserais au sommet de la programmation de Trash TV. J'avais un mal de chien à garder mon sérieux.

Tout en prononçant ces mots il avait approché son visage de la jeune femme qu'il serra contre lui. Mélina ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Le véritable Kurt Wilson était troublant, envoûtant séducteur et elle compris qu'en privée il était l'inverse de ce qu'il montrait au public. Wilson sentait qu'elle était en train de succomber. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et pria pour ne pas avoir une panne au moment crucial. Il se rappela cette soirée où il avait croisé Elisa Zone. Celle-ci ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Le responsable du secteur où elle travaillait lui avait expliqué qu'en tant qu'ingénieur elle était excellente mais que comme elle passait son temps à travailler elle ne connaissait personne du gratin mondain. Il avait manqué son occasion. Mark l'avait repérée et avait monopolisé Elisa toute la soirée. Il se rémora les formes de la jeune femme et sourit intérieurement en sentant que petit Kurt s'était réveillé rien qu'en pensant à cette femme. Mélina sentit que Wilson était très excité et elle posa sa main sur la partie intime du chanteur et la caressa doucement. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de lui puis elle caressa la taille fine du danseur et descendit vers son fessier pour remonter jusqu'à la hauteur de ses épaules. La journaliste se colla un peu plus à lui. Kurt cessa de l'embrasser pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Il savait qu'il avait ferré sa proie, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de lui donner au lit tout ce qu'elle désirait.

- Montons dans ma chambre, Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je te suis, Accepta-t-il.

Mélina le prit par la main et ensemble ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre sous le regard ébahie de la domestique qui les vit s'embrasser une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut de l'escalier. Kurt plaqua Mélina contre le mur à côté de la porte qui menait à sa chambre et l'embrassa d'une manière très torride. Elle se sentait fondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et entraîna Wilson derrière elle. Elle le poussa sur son lit et se plaça au dessus de lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit brutalement la veste du chanteur puis la chemise ce qui fit sauter les boutons de celle ci. Il déboutonna le chemisier de Mélina et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il caressa ses seins en plongeant sa main dans le soutien gorge tout en caressant surtout au niveau des mamelons. Leurs vêtements les gênant pour poursuivre ils les enlevèrent rapidement et il coucha Melina sur le lit. Il plaça son visage au niveau de ses cuisses et les embrassant doucement. La journaliste à ce contact lui offrit plus d'espace et la langue de Kurt s'occupa de son intimité. Elle poussait des gémissements de plaisir et il sentait qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Il la pénétra et enchaîna les coups de rein avec fougue. Mélina était au bord de l'extase. Elle cria son plaisir aux oreilles de Kurt qui sourit de contentement. Il la plaça ensuite au dessus de lui et ils poursuivirent leurs ébats jusqu'à ce que la journaliste atteigne à nouveau l'extase. Elle s'effondra essoufflée sur son torse mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Il se retira et se plaça derrière elle. Il la pénétra à nouveau et la fit à nouveau hurler de plaisir. Il finit par se laisser aller en elle et ils tombèrent tous les deux épuisés sur le lit.

- La vache ! Quelle fougue ! Le félicita-t-elle.

- T'es pas mal enragée toi aussi ! Lui renvoya-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se colla amoureusement à son torse. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de Kurt et sa main caressa ses cheveux.

- Ca te dit de remettre ça, Proposa-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour récupérer et on recommence.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et sentit que son amant était à nouveau près à satisfaire ses désirs. Ils refirent l'amour et Mélina finit par s'endormir.

Kurt s'éloigna doucement d'elle et glissa hors du lit. Il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva une caméra dissimulée derrière la glace sans teint. Il ouvrit le placard et trouva le matériel d'enregistrement. Il le coupa et effaça tout ce qui venait se passer dans la pièce. Il créa une panne sur le matériel pour que la journaliste croie à un problème technique. Il fouilla ensuite le secrétaire et trouva le carnet d'adresses de Mélina. Il y avait à l'intérieur les noms de beaucoup de politiciens corrompus et surtout un qu'elle avait encadré

"Aristote Zone », lut-il.

Il relut une dernière fois le carnet et mémorisa les noms, adresses et numéros d'appel des différentes personnes. Ryo avait vu juste Mélina connaissait beaucoup de monde. Il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance et ainsi il aurait accès à tout ce dont la Résistance avait besoin.

II retourna dans le lit et Melina bougea un peu en sentant les mouvements de lit. Il s'allongea doucement et la jeune femme dans son sommeil revint se blottir contre lui.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 La contraception vous connaissez ?**

Après le départ, Ellie avait immédiatement démarré ses recherches sur les différents prélèvements ADN effectués au cours du long périple de l'Arcadia. La première analyse faites avec l'aide du docteur Zéro sur la planète des dinosaures où était installée la base Illumidas fournissait des détails surprenants mais au combien logiques.

Les analyses et les recherches lui prenaient tout son temps et elle n'avait plus vu ni passer du temps avec le capitaine depuis leurs ébats sur la planète des Mazones. Ellie avait une envie folle de s'accorder une pause et de le rejoindre mais en tant que chercheur, elle avait toujours fait passer son travail avant tout le reste et elle s'efforçait de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé sur la planète des Mazones. Elle se jura, tout en mettant un des prélèvements dans l'analyseur qu'une fois tous les tests terminés elle irait voir le capitaine. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas une seule fois venu prendre de ses nouvelles pendant qu'elle travaillait avec le docteur Zero.

Harlock voulait que la jeune femme s'habitue a l'évolution de leur relation mais il trouvait qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à travailler et il savait qu'elle dormait peu.

Il passa la journée à la timonerie. A présent que les cartes étaient établies il n'avait plus besoin de passer des heures à répertorier les planètes habitables. Le capitaine était désormais libre de passer son temps comme il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver la solitude de sa cabine ce qui fit qu'il passa la journée avec l'équipage. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à croire les progrès qu'Harlock avait fait en un an. Il était enfin en train de remonter la pente et de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant toutes ses tragédies. Bien sûr il y aurait toujours ces nombreuses blessures qui avaient marqué son âme mais il allait de l'avant et les personnes à bord en étaient vraiment soulagées.

Le soir arrivant, le capitaine décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Ellie. Il savait qu'elle ne retournait à sa cabine que très tard et qu'elle prenait son repas à l'infirmerie avec le docteur. Il attendit la fin du repas et alla la rejoindre. Le médecin en entendant la porte s'ouvrir se retourna puis il vit le capitaine lui faire signe de se taire et de sortir. Le praticien rit sous son masque chirurgical et sortit sans faire de bruit. Ellie n'avait rien remarqué et Harlock se glissa derrière elle s'en faire de bruit. Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de doux effleurer son oreille et se retourna vivement et se trouva face au capitaine. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur son oreille et rougit un peu malgré elle.

" Mais qu'est-ce vous...Pardon, S'excusa-t-elle en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Harlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite. Pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ? Murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement puis en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Ellie sous se baiser avait l'impression de fondre et ses bonnes résolutions aussi. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin elle lui indiqua :

- J'ai vraiment très envie d'être avec toi, mais j'ai plein de boul..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car il avait recommencé à l'embrasser. Ellie passa ses bras au dessus des épaules d'Harlock et commença à le serrer contre elle. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien s'offrir une petite pause mais l'analyseur se manifesta. Elle mit fin au baiser et se dirigea vers l'appareil. Le capitaine avait quant à lui envie de jeter l'instrument à l'extérieur de la salle pour ne plus être dérangé.

- Ecoutes, les résultats ne vont pas s'envoler. Ils seront encore là dans une heure... Donc on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, proposa-t-il en l'enlaçant

- Ici ! A l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Ellie. On s'est déjà fait surprendre sur le lit de Sylvidra, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se câliner ici alors que n'importe qui pourrait venir, Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Aucun risque. Ils sont tous très occupés et le docteur Zéro ne reviendra pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas donner le feu vert, Assura le capitaine.

Ellie en entendant ses mots rougit comme une pivoine.

- Donc il sait pourquoi tu es venu...Remarqua-t-elle en faisant face à son amant.

- On s'en fiche, Lui affirma-t-il en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

Elle sentait sa volonté faiblir et elle commença à prêter volontairement sa gorge aux lèvres du capitaine. Elle retira son attirail de chercheur et plongea ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux d'Harlock. Le capitaine l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres et la porta dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'analyseur se remit à sonner pour indiquer que l'analyse était terminée. Il prit un petit rouleau de bandes de gaz emballées et le lança sur le bouton d'arrêt pour faire taire cet importun qui les dérangeait. Il arracha ensuite a blouse d'Ellie tout en l'embrassant puis déboutonna entièrement le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur la gorge d'Ellie tout en lui caressant les seins. Il défit le soutien gorge et ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur les pointes des seins de la jeune femme la faisant gémir de désir. Ellie sentait une vague de désir s'élever en elle et elle décida de faire comprendre à son amant qu'elle voulait expérimenté quelque chose. Elle caressa doucement la tête de son amant et lui proposa :

- Mets-toi sur le dos, mon amour, laisse- moi te donner du plaisir.

Harlock s'exécuta en souriant et Ellie se plaça à cheval sur son amant. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et Harlock du reconnaître qu'elle faisait des progrès fulgurants. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna était fougueux, passionné et très long. Tout en l'embrassant elle défit le haut de la tenue du capitaine. Elle coupa le baiser et commença à l'embrasser sur le cou puis elle descendit vers le torse et poursuivit ainsi vers la ceinture. Le capitaine comprit où elle voulait en venir et il mit la main sur la boucle de celle-ci.

- Une minute, L'arrêta-t-il. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre, Lui affirma-t-elle avec un regard gourmand. Je suis sûre que tu seras un très bon professeur.

Harlock ouvrit sa ceinture. Elle déboutonna le pantalon et ouvrit doucement la braguette. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et sortit doucement la verge de son amant. En la voyant elle se demanda un bref instant si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans la chambre de la reine Sylvidra elle n'avait pas fait attention à la taille et Harlock s'était chargé de tout. La situation était cette fois-ci bien différente. Elle la regarda quelques secondes et commença timidement. Elle y alla très progressivement et le capitaine la guida doucement. Petit à petit alors que l'organe enflait de désir, Ellie commençait à découvrir comment noyer son amant sous le plaisir. Elle se monta très bon élève et le capitaine appréciait chaque mouvement fait par la jeune femme pour le mener à l'extase. Progressivement il sentait monter une vague de plaisir qui allait le submerger. Il se retira de la bouche de la jeune femme et la tira doucement vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis il la coucha sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Les deux amants s'enlevèrent mutuellement rapidement leurs vêtements tout en se déposant des baisers. Il reprit ses caresses faites avec la langue sur les mamelons de la jeune femme puis descendit jusqu'à la partie intime de son anatomie. Ellie gémissait de plaisir, son amant était en train de la rendre folle de désir et elle perdait pied. Harlock cessa enfin sa douce torture et la pénétra. Il démarra doucement puis accéléra progressivement ses coups de rein. Ellie suivait son amant et atteint l'extase en hurlant son plaisir. Harlock l'embrassa fougueusement en se disant qu'il était heureux que l'infirmerie soit insonorisée. Il se coucha sur le lit et elle se plaça au dessus de lui. Elle se chargea du mouvement et le capitaine lui caressait les seins. Ellie atteignit à nouveau l'extase et s'effondra sur son amant le souffle court mais pas encore rassasiée. Décidément elle devenait accro à cet homme au point qu'elle commençait à se faire peur. Elle perdait toute retenue et en redemandait. Pour Harlock c'était bon signe Ellie se montrait de plus en plus affectueuse et amoureuse ce qui signifiait que leur relation était sur la bonne voie ce qui le rendait heureux. Lui qui ne croyait plus au bonheur se dit que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance. Il se retira et se plaça derrière Ellie qui eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, La rassura-t-il; je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de voie.

Il la pénétra de nouveau et fit se coller la jeune femme contre lui. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et souleva son torse. Il plaqua le haut du corps d'Ellie contre son corps et reprit ses mouvements. La jeune femme gémissait de plaisir et Harlock commençait à fondre. Il poursuivit ses mouvements et Ellie cria à nouveau son plaisir. Il poursuivit et finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il se laissa emporter par le plaisir. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit à bout de souffle. Ellie se plaça sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Elle était ivre de plaisir, de désir et d'amour pour cet homme. Après le baiser, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et écoutait le rythme rapide du coeur du capitaine. Depuis leur première nuit elle n'avait osé lui dire ouvertement ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Elle craignait que pour Harlock ce ne soit qu'une simple attirance et rien de plus. Son coeur commençait à se calmer elle sentit la main de son amant lui caresser les cheveux puis la joue. Lorsque cette main arriva jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse puis elle avoua doucement en faisant face au visage de son amant :

- Je t'aime.

Harlock la regarda avec douceur pendant plusieurs secondes qui pour Ellie durèrent une éternité puis il l'approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, Elisa Zone.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Son bonheur était en train de la submerger et elle se serra contre lui pour qu'il puisse voir ses larmes. Harlock se recoucha sur le lit en la serrant contre lui. Elle se calma enfin et déposa de légers baisers sur le torse du capitaine. Il replaça Ellie sur le dos et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle sentit alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus contre elle qu'il était prêt à lui témoigner à nouveau ses sentiments. Ellie écarta les jambes et il comprit qu'elle était d'accord. Ils refirent l'amour avec la même passion et s'écroulèrent épuisés mais heureux après ces ébats passionnés. Ellie, alors qu'elle était couchée près de son amour vit la pendule et se mit à rire :

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu avais dis une petite heure, en tout on en est à deux heures et demi, Lui fit-elle remarquer en riant.

- Je suis très en forme en ce moment, Répliqua-t-il en souriant. Et tu n'étais pas en reste non plus.

- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber les analyses pour ce soir, Avoua-t-elle gênée. Tu m'as épuisée et je n'ai plus les idées très claires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour l'instant ?

- Les acides aminés qui servent à l'ADN de ces animaux est strictement le même que ceux qui constituent l'ADN de tous les êtres vivants venant de la Terre. Je ne connais pas leurs noms mais l'analyseur est formel.

- Alanine, Cystéine, Acide aspartique, Acide glutamique, Phénylalanine, Glycine, Histidine, Isoleucine, Lysine, Leucine, Méthionine, Asparagine, Pyrrolysine, Proline, Glutamine, Arginine, Sérine, Thréonine, Sélénocystéine, Valine, Tryptophane et Tyrosine, L'informa-t-il en les récitant de mémoire.

Ellie le regarda bouche Bée et Harlock sourit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu croyais que j'étais juste une belle gueule pleine de charme ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire les tests à ma place ? Proposa-t-elle. Je connais quelques trucs en génétique mais c'est Nynna la pro !

Harlock la regarda en souriant.

- Tu as le docteur Zéro pour ça. Dis-moi les acides aminés sont lévogyres ou dextrogyres ?

- D'après l'analyse du docteur Zéro ils sont lévogyres.

- Comme ceux présents sur la Terre, Remarqua Harlock doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu analysais ?

- Une plante. "

Ellie se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Une fois qu'elle fut présentable elle embrassa à nouveau Harlock. Elle récupéra la cape et la plaça sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas froid, Lui affirma-t-il.

- Je le sais, c'est juste que je ne veux pas permettre à une autre femme de se rincer l'oeil si jamais elle venait à entrer sans prévenir, Avoua-t-elle en allant lire le rapport de l'analyseur."

Harlock sourit et se glissa hors du lit. Il se rhabilla à son tour pendant qu'Ellie étudiait le rapport de l'analyseur. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il la rejoignit et passa tendrement les bras autours de sa taille.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son cou.

- C'est incroyable d'après l'appareil cette plante correspond parfaitement a une plante présente sur Terre à la même période. C'est dingue. Quelqu'un doit manipuler tout ça.

Ellie était songeuse, ces premières analyses allaient dans le sens de ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver mais c'était très perturbant. Elle posa le rapport sur l'appareil et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine.

- Tu viendras passer la nuit dans ma cabine ?

- Dans les cabines de l'équipage il n'y a que des lits d'une personne, je ne pense pas qu'on dormirait bien à deux dedans.

Ellie fut un peu déçue, elle aimerait tant pouvoir se réveiller avec cet homme à ses côtés mais il était vrai que bien que confortables les lits des cabines étaient vraiment trop étroits pour deux.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la nuit dans ma cabine ? Proposa Harlock.

- Je ne sais pas...Ce serait gênant.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le capitaine.

- Ben je ne pense pas être la seule à qui tu as proposé de partager ton lit, Lui fit-elle remarquer tristement. Je préférerai qu'on est notre nid douillet rien qu'à nous.

Harlock la serra contre lui. C'était vrai qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire planer l'ombre de ses souvenirs sur leur amour. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se rappela qu'une cabine depuis la création de l'Arcadia n'avait jamais servi. Elle était accolée à la sienne.

- Je crois que j'ai la cabine parfaite pour ça, lui révéla-t-il en souriant.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au pont qui menait à sa cabine.

Il passa devant la porte de sa cabine et s'arrêta devant une porte qui avait toujours été fermée depuis la naissance du vaisseau. Toshiro en voyant les deux amoureux devant la porte, comprit de quoi il retournait et la déverrouilla. Harlock ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Le sol de la cabine était recouvert d'une douce moquette d'un bleu tirant sur le bleu foncé. Il y avait un imposant lit à baldaquin en bois sculpté. Les bois portant les rideaux en velours bleu nuit étaient torsadés. Il y avait près de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la poupe de l'Arcadia un sofa de la même couleur entouré de coussin. Il était suffisamment long pour que l'on puisse s'allonger et regarder les étoiles ainsi installé défiler pendant le voyage du vaisseau. Un long bureau en bois avec une imposante bibliothèque occupait le côté droit de la cabine. Le tout décoré avec goût n'avait aucune tête de mort sculptées et l'ensemble était très chaleureux. Ellie admira la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes puis demanda :

- Pour qui était cette cabine ?

- Normalement elle était prévue pour être la cabine de l'épouse du capitaine, avoua t'il un peu gêné...Mais je ne me suis jamais marié donc...Elle te plaît ?

- Elle est magnifique, mais tu es sûr que...

- On ne peut plus sûr, La coupa-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras."

Le lendemain, Harlock se leva tôt. Il se glissa hors du lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ellie qui dormait encore profondément. Il sortit et alla à l'infirmerie. Il relut le rapport de l'analyse sous le regard amusé du docteur Zéro. Toshiro l'avait prévenu bien tard la veille que sa salle d'intervention était à nouveau disponible.

- Où en êtes-vous de l'étude des Mazones ? S'enquit Harlock.

- J'ai reçu les fichiers téléchargés dans l'ordinateur de Sylvidra mais ils sont cryptés. La clef des ombres doit être nécessaire pour les décoder. Je ne sais pas par quoi on va commencer aujourd'hui, Avoua-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Vous n'avez qu'à décoder les fichiers, Proposa Harlock.

- Je pense qu'Ellie va faire toutes les analyses ADN avant.

Au moment où il prononça ses mots, celle-ci passa la porte et dit un peu gênée.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Ellie, L'accueillit le docteur avec un grand sourire.

- Tu aurais pu te reposer un peu plus, lui indiqua Harlock

- J'ai encore pas mal de boulot.

- C'est vrai qu'hier tu as pris pas mal de retard sur le programme, La taquina le docteur.

Ellie ne releva pas et Harlock sourit discrètement dans son coin.

- Est ce qu'il serait possible que tu me donnes les rapports au fur et à mesure ? S'enquit le capitaine en la regardant.

- Comme tu veux.

- A ce soir, lui dit il en sortant.

- Est ce que vous avez un exemplaire d'ADN Mazone très ancien ?

- Oui, on en a trouvé sur Vénus. Il doit bien remonter à l'époque de l'Antiquité terrienne"

Le docteur se dirigea vers le meuble où il classait tous les dossiers médicaux et en sortit un datant de l'époque de la lutte contre les Mazones. Il sortit de celui ci un disque de données et le plaça dans le lecteur. L'analyse s'afficha sur l'écran géant.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Est ce que l'analyse des vestiges où étaient les corps humains peut être faite avec l'analyseur pour les dater ? Les dates que l'on a sont Mazone et ne correspondent à rien de connu. J'ai fait entrer dans les stocks un morceau des cercueils de pierre.

- Je pense que oui. Qu'est ce que tu espères trouver ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre mais je commence à me demander depuis quand les Mazones se servent des humains comme reproducteurs, Avoua-t-elle inquiète."

Elle sortit et alla au hangar. Le premier servait à entreposer les vestiges de la civilisation Mazone. Elle n'avait pris qu'un morceau brisé de cercueil qu'elle avait soigneusement entreposé à plat sur le lit de la reine. Il était protégé par un linge blanc et Ellie le prit doucement. Elle savait qu'il était âgé et avait eu l'impression en l'emmenant du site mortuaire qu'il avait tendance à s'effriter sous l'effet de la pression même légère de la main. Elle l'emmena en douceur jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Zéro avait déjà préparé l'appareil. Il tendit à la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait la pierre sur la table d'examen, un petit marteau pour qu'elle puisse en casser un morceau. Ellie donna un coup sec et la pierre se cassa très facilement. Elle donna le morceau au médecin qui le plaça dans l'analyseur et lança la procédure. Le long tube de protection descendit sur le morceau et l'analyse commença. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le test se finit et les deux personnes ne purent croire ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, Conseilla le docteur Zéro dont le rythme cardiaque commençait à s'emballer.

Ils reprirent un autre morceau du cercueil et recommencèrent. Le résultat fut identique.

- Est ce que l'appareil a pu se dérégler ? S'inquiéta Ellie en fixant l'aberrant résultat.

- Non, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ces tombes en pierre datent de 4.6 milliards d'années.

- C'est impossible ! La Terre venait à peine de se former ! Paniqua Ellie.

- L'humanité n'est pas née sur Terre, blêmit le docteur Zéro.

Les mains d'Ellie tremblaient. Elle sortit du réfrigérateur le prélèvement d'ADN effectué sur le corps que protégeait ce cercueil.

- Normalement, ces cercueils auraient du disparaître il y a longtemps, Affirma le docteur Zéro.

- Elles ont dû les entretenir, Proposa Ellie.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le docteur.

- La réponse doit être là, indiqua la jeune femme en tendant en tremblant le prélèvement au praticien.

Le docteur prit l'éprouvette et prépara le morceau d'os qu'il contenait pour l'analyse. Il le plaça et le plaça dans l'appareil. Ils attendirent fébrilement les résultats et lorsque ceux ci s'affichèrent enfin ils eurent leur réponse.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama le praticien. 50 % d'ADN en commun.

- En gros il est le père d'une Mazone, supposa Ellie.

- Non de millions. De millions de Mazones soldats. Les Mazones grâce à un homme pouvait obtenir des millions de soldats qui naissaient des plantes. Le contremaître s'est retrouvé dans une de leur pouponnière et ils les a vus naître d'un étrange liquide provenant d'un drôle d'arbre. On n'a jamais supposé qu'elles pouvaient avoir de l'ADN humain. Pourtant on aurait dû se poser la question à cause de leur forme humanoïde ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié leur ADN ! Ragea le docteur en frappant du point sur son bureau.

- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Tenta Ellie pour le calmer. On devrait peut-être s'occuper des données récoltés dans l'ordinateur de Sylvidra.

- Elles sont codées, Soupira-t-il. Tu as la clef des ombres ?

- Oui, Lui affirma-t-elle en la sortant de sa poche.

Le docteur prit l'étrange cristal et le plaça dans l'analyseur. Il alluma ensuite l'ordinateur contenant les données Mazones et l'ordinateur se servit du cristal pour les décoder. Ils virent s'afficher alors toute l'histoire de la planète des Mazones. Elle était deux fois plus âgée que la Terre. L'humanité y était née et y avait prospéré pendant des millénaires. Mais un mal étrange empota toute la population féminine qui disparut en moins d'un siècle. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun traitement et le dernier roi de l'ère humaine prit une décision risquée. Leur civilisation allait s'éteindre et il le savait. Il demanda à ses chercheurs de créer des êtres capables de recréer la civilisation humaine sur d'autres planètes. Pour ce faire il fallait créer des êtres vivants dont la durée de vie serait très grande. Il décida de créer pour l'humanité des mères de substitution. Il demanda à ses chercheurs de créer à partir d'une plante dont la durée de vie était exceptionnelle des êtres humanoïdes dont l'ADN serait un mélange d'ADN humain et de l'ADN provenait de celle-ci. Il fallait que les êtres créés aient aussi aune bonne capacité de combat car il ne savait pas sur quoi ces femmes végétales risquaient d'avoir comme adversaire pendant cette longue aventure. Les chercheurs travaillèrent dessus et créèrent les Mazones. Elles étaient très belles, leurs organes reproducteurs ressemblaient à cent pour cent à celui des humaines et disposaient d'une espérance de vie de plusieurs centaines d'années. Elles avaient aussi en elles une partie importante de l'ADN masculin ce qui faisaient d'elles des combattantes redoutables. Elles seraient chargées de repérer les planètes dont les acides aminés correspondaient à ceux de la planète des Mazones et ils devaient être lévogyres. En théorie, elles n'avaient pas besoin des hommes pour se reproduire même si elles étaient compatibles. Elles étaient autos fertiles ce qui fait que même lorsque le dernier homme disparaîtrait du monde des vivants elles pourraient poursuivre leur tâche. En théorie le plan aurait du fonctionner. L'humanité moribonde confia son ADN ainsi que celui de ses origines aux Mazones en leur donnant comme mission d'essaimer l'humanité dans tout l'univers. Les Mazones se mirent immédiatement au travail. Au cours de leur longue exploration, elles favorisèrent l'arrivée de la vie sur les planètes qui n'en disposaient pas encore en fournissant les acides aminés nécessaires comme sur la Terre puis elles manipulèrent le temps pour accélérer l'évolution. L'ère des dinosaures arriva et elles continuèrent à suivre les changements. Elles se chargèrent de favoriser les extinctions massives quand celles ci tardaient à se produire, comme sur Terre où elles dévièrent il y avait 65 millions d'années un astéroïde massif qui s'écrasa sur la Terre et qui relança une forte activité volcanique. Elles favorisèrent ainsi les mammifères et intégrèrent l'ADN nécessaire à l'avènement de l'humanité. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser faire le temps.

Plus le temps passait à faire ce long travail plus les Mazones se détachèrent de leur mission première. Elles commencèrent à créer leur propre civilisation et estimèrent que le fait qu'elles étaient capables de créer la vie les rendait supérieures à l'humanité. A partir de ce moment, elles décidèrent que l'humanité leurs appartenaient et qu'elle devait vivre sous leur domination. Leur population étant uniquement féminine elle ne pouvait se reproduire que grâce à l'auto fertilisation et elles commencèrent à surveiller l'évolution de l'humanité. Les premières planètes fertilisées reçurent la visite des Mazones dans leur période Antique et les elles commencèrent à se servir dans la population pour leur besoins personnels. Elles capturèrent des mâles qui leur correspondaient le mieux et les prirent comme amants. Plusieurs mois plus tard elles eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'elles avaient été fertilisé par les humains et mirent au monde une génération de Mazones plus forte que la précédente. Elles comprirent très vite l'intérêt de cette découverte et poursuivirent sur la même voie. Mais l'Humanité évoluait trop vite à leur goût et sur les premières planètes les humains se rebellaient. Elles décidèrent de tous les exterminer pour que ceux ci ne puissent plus se retourner contre elles. Plus le temps passait, plus l'humanité répartie sur les différentes planètes se rebellait et les Mazones durent réduire leur cheptel de plus en plus. Elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de se créer des mâles qui leur seraient entièrement dévoués et créèrent ainsi les Illumidas. Les premières générations de mâles étaient relativement dociles mais plus le temps passaient plus ceux ci cherchaient à prendre le dessus et les conflits éclatèrent. Sur Terre l'Antiquité venait juste de démarrer. Les Illumidas et les Mazones se séparèrent et entrèrent dans une rivalité constante. Les Mazones ne pouvaient plus prendre les Illumidas comme reproducteurs et reprirent les humains mais il ne restait que les Terriens. Les Illumidas quant à eux avaient besoin de femmes pour les mêmes raisons. Ils contactèrent les Mazones et conclurent avec elles un pacte de non agression. En échange elles laissaient les Illumidas piocher dans le cheptel terrien en attendant d'en recréer ailleurs. La reine des Mazones accepta. Elle savait que cette lutte les mènerait à leur perte et il valait mieux attendre et se préparer si les Illumidas manquaient à leur parole.

La planète des Mazones était en fin de vie et s'épuisait. Elles envoyèrent plusieurs d'entre elles en cachette pour préparer la Terre à accueillir les Mazones. Les Illumidas commencèrent leur sélection et c'est ainsi que naquit la légende de l'enlèvement des Sabines. Dans la mythologie romaine se sont les hommes dirigés par Romulus créateur de Rome qui enleva les femmes des Sabins. En fait ce fut juste une sélection brutale effectuée par les Illumidas sur toutes la Terre. Les Mazones pratiquaient les enlèvements depuis longtemps et c'était ainsi qu'était née la légende des Amazones dans la mythologie grecque. Il s'agissait aux yeux des personnes présentes à l'époque d'un peuple de femmes guerrières qui tuaient leurs enfants mâles et qui prenaient les hommes les plus beaux comme géniteurs. La situation devint de plus en plus difficile lorsque l'humanité commença ses révolutions industrielles, et risquée une fois qu'ils commencèrent la conquête spatiale. Au moment où Harlock était jeune officier le souverain des Illumidas tomba fol amoureux de la reine des Mazones et décida pour les faire plier, d'envahir la Terre ainsi que toutes les planèes où l'humanité avat commencée à s'étendre. Les Mazones ne purent intervenir, leur planète moribonde risquait de les tuer dans son agonie et Sylvidra était entièrement occupé par la préparation de l'exode Sil il devait y avoir un conflit entre leur deux peuples il aurait lors de l'arrivée des troupes de la reine à proximité de la Terre. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir un jeune capitaine rebelle s'opposer aux Illumidas. Ce capitaine pirate par son honnêteté reçut l'aide de la déesse dorée qui l'aida à se débarrasser des Illumidas. Il réussit à vaincre Feydar Zone et la souveraine des Mazones put reprendre la préparation du sauvetage de son peuple. Puis elles quittèrent leur planète dans le but de conquérir la Terre.

Arrivée au dernier document vidéo montrant Sylvidra quittant sa planète avec son peuple, Ellie coupa l'écran et se tourna vers le docteur Zéro. Il était tout autant choqué qu'elle et il dut s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence.

- Il faut que je montre ça au capitaine.

- Pas étonnant que Sylvidra nous méprise. Pour elle nous ne sommes que du bétail. Je me demande comment elle considère son fils ainsi que les hybrides.

- Grâce à eux elle n'aura plus besoin de l'humanité et elle va s'en débarrasser avec les Illumidas.

- C'est donc ça.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis tant d'années étaient relatés des disparitions étranges d'hommes et de femmes qui se volatilisaient sans laisser de trace. C'étaient ces monstres qui se servaient. On a plus le choix il faut les massacrer et qu'il n'en reste plus.

- C'est à Hans de décider.

- Même si ça ne lui plaît pas, il le fera.

L'heure du dîner était arrivée mais ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle décida d'aller directement dans la cabine d'Harlock pour l'y attendre et lui faire son rapport. Kei et Mazu la virent passer tel un zombie et se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver. En passant devant elles, elle leur sourit à peine et reprit sa route en donnant l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas venue dans sa cabine depuis ce qui était arrivé sur la planète de la base Illumidas et eut la surprise de voir le tableau La Liberté Guidant le Peuple accroché au mur. Elle sourit en la voyant et se dit que le tableau était encore plus beau dans cette ambiance feutrée. Harlock avait eu vent par Kei de l'état d'Ellie et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. En entrant, il vit la jeune femme admirer la toile, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça.

- Kei m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien, S'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à intégrer ce que j'ai appris.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Ellie lui rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert et le capitaine ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

- L'humanité n'est pas née sur Terre, Finit-il par admettre. Elle a été fertilisée par les Mazones...Et maintenant elles veulent nous exterminer...Très bien, je serai sans pitié. Puisqu'elles veulent s'amuser à ça on donnera toutes les donnés à la Résistance et on mettra au point un plan d'action pour se débarrasser d'elles et des Illumidas.

- Et pour ton fils ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait exception à la règle.

Ellie tremblait et il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

Deux mois plus tard, l'Arcadia arriva à proximité de la planète des dinosaures. Il y en avait encore quelques uns et comme lors de leur premier passage les équipes partirent à la chasse. Le deuxième jour de leur escale Ellie en se levant eut de violentes nausées. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et alla vomir dans les toilettes alors qu'Harlock terminait de se raser. Il la regarda surpris et lui demanda :

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai sûrement mangé un truc que je n'arrive pas à digérer, ça va passer, Tenta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle rabattit le couvercle et tira la chasse d'eau en se disant qu'elle irait mieux en buvant un peu de lait. Ils allèrent manger à la cantine de l'équipage et Ellie se trouva un peu mieux après avoir pris son chocolat et la journée se passa sans nouvelles nausées. Elle ne s'inquiéta plus et se dit qu'elle était guérie. Le troisième jour, au matin, les nausées revinrent et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain alors que le capitaine émergeait à peine de son sommeil. Il sortit du lit et la rejoignit.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir le docteur.

- Tu as raison, Admit-elle pâle comme un linge. J'ai du attraper une gastro.

- Une gastro qui ne fait vomir que le matin ! Ironisa-t-il.

- C'est sûrement ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle se passa du petit déjeuner et alla directement à l'infirmerie et s'assit sur le lit d'examen. Elle expliqua les symptômes au docteur qui sortit son stéthoscope pour écouter les battements cardiaques.

- Depuis quand as tu ces nausées ?

- Ca fait que deux jours et quand je mange ça passe. C'est une gastro n'est ce pas ?

- Allonge-toi, Ordonna-t-il.

Ellie obtempéra. Il déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme et lui demanda de baisser un peu son pantalon. Elle obéit au praticien tout en se demandant ce qu'il voulait vérifier. Le docteur prit un flacon de gel et en mit sur le bas du ventre d'Ellie. Il l'étala avec la main et approcha l'appareil à échographie près de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? S'inquiéta Ellie

- Ben tu le vois bien, j'examine ta gastro, Lui indiqua-t-il en plaçant le lecteur sur le ventre recouvert de gel.

Il enclencha l'enregistreur et tourna l'écran pour qu'elle puisse voir. Une image apparut. On voyait deux petites poches qui contenaient chacune un embryon. Il regarda Ellie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voyait et il alluma le moniteur cardiaque avec le haut parleur pour qu'elle entende le coeur de ses jumeaux battre.

- Rythme cardiaque foetal parfait, commenta t'il. Je dirais que tu en es à huit semaines. Ta double gastro te fera probablement moins vomir même plus vomir du tout dès que tu en seras à la 15ème semaine. C'est surprenant que tu en es pas eus avant.

Il sortit un mouchoir en papier et le donna à Ellie pour qu'elle s'essuie. Elle regarda longuement l'image figée des deux embryons.

- J'en avais eu il y a trois semaines mais comme ça c'était arrêté je n'avais pas fait attention. C'est Hans qui m'a dit de venir...Comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Franchement, vous vous protégiez ou pas ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et le résultat te surprend ! Tu n'as pas eu tes règles pendant deux mois et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu étais peut être enceinte.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention à mes cycles, Reconnut-elle.

- Il faut que tu lui dises. De plus on a un problème, j'ai déjà accouché une femme à bord de ce vaisseau et elle n'attendait pas de jumeaux. La situation pourrait être très dangereuse pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux les garder ou pas ?"

Ellie le regarda incrédule. Le docteur lui proposait l'avortement.

- Bien sûr que je veux les garder ! Explosa-t-elle. Il est hors de question que j'avorte !

- Je vais en parler au capitaine.

- Vous pouvez lui en parler ça ne changera pas ma décision !

- Du calme ! Ordonna-t-il. Tu te laisses emporter par tes hormones et tu n'as pas les idées très claires ! Attends moi ici, je reviens vite.

Il quitta la salle d'examen et alla directement à la cabine du capitaine. Une fois à l'intérieur il demanda à Toshiro de demander au capitaine de le rejoindre. L'ordinateur passa le message et Harlock le rejoignit rapidement. Lorsqu'il passa la porte il vit un docteur Zéro un peu énervé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- La contraception, vous connaissez ? Cracha-t-il énervé.

- Je vois, comprit le capitaine en fermant la porte. Je ne savais pas qu'Ellie ne prenait pas la pilule

- Elle était vierge ? S'énerva le médecin.

- Euh, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, rétorqua Harlock un peu gêné.

- N'essayez pas de me balader. Elle l'était, donc forcément elle n'avait pas besoin de la prendre ! Mais vous, vous saviez que j'avais toujours des pilules pour homme vous auriez pu venir m'en demander avant de vous lancer dans l'aventure, reprocha-t-il.

- Elles étaient vieilles de 110 ans, elles étaient périmées. Se justifia le capitaine.

- J'en refais toujours par précaution !

- J'ai oublié, Avoua-t-il gêné.

Le médecin regarda longuement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux et détournait le regard dès qu'il croisait le sien et le praticien comprit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous vouliez avoir un enfant avec elle !

- Comme vous y allez ! J'ai juste oublié ! Se défendit Harlock.

- D'accord. Vous le souhaitiez peut-être inconsciemment. Le résultat est là. Vous allez être papa ! Félicitations !

- Elle en est à combien ?

- huit semaines environ. Elle attend des jumeaux. Elle refuse d'avorter, j'espérais que vous seriez plus raisonnable qu'elle mais visiblement ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Est-ce que c'est une grossesse à risques ?

- Non. Mais c'est l'accouchement qui m'inquiète. La dernière fois que j'ai fais une césarienne c'était il y a près de 20 ans.

- Ce n'est pas obligé qu'Ellie en ait besoin d'une.

- Vous êtes deux inconscients ! Vous tombez amoureux et bam ! Vous faîtes un bébé ! Excusez-moi, deux bébés !

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, affirma Harlock en sortant. "

Le docteur Zéro fut cloué sur place. Il avait vu juste, Harlock voulait fonder un foyer avec Ellie. Le capitaine alla à l'infirmerie et trouva la femme qu'il aimait attendre sagement assise sur le lit d'examens. Elle le regarda inquiète et il lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Absolument pas, Lui assura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la taquina :

- J'ai fait mouche du premier coup. Si tu en es bien à huit semaines cela veut dire qu'on les a faits sur le lit de Sylvidra. Au moins quand ils seront grands on saura quoi leur dire !

Ellie se mit à rire et il lui passa son bras autours de la taille. Il la serra doucement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Papa**

Harlock retourna à la timonerie et Ellie retourna étudier les oeuvres d'art provenant des Mazones. Il ne restait aucun vestige de l'époque humaine et elle se concentra sur la culture de ces étranges femmes végétales. Elle travailla jusqu'à l'heure du dîner puis elle alla manger à la cantine avec Kei. Elle s'installa à leur table habituelle et attendit patiemment le lieutenant en second. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'installa en face d'elle et s'inquiéta en voyant le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

- On dirait que ça ne va pas mieux, le médecin t'a donné un traitement ?

- Ce n'est rien de grave, les vomissements ne devraient pas durer longtemps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Il m'a dit environ 7 semaines au maximum si tout va bien.

- Je ne connais aucune gastro qui dure aussi longtemps ! S'exclama Kei interloquée, puis en voyant Ellie baisser la tête et rougir elle réalisa. Bon sang, tu es enceinte ! Ca pour une nouvelle ! C'est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-elle en joie.

- Doucement Kei , La supplia Ellie, tu es la première à qui j'en parle. On n'a pas encore décidé de l'annoncer officiellement. Je tiens à vous avertir en premier Mazu et toi car vous êtes les premières amies que je me suis faite depuis Nynna.

En prononçant ce nom elle réalisa :

- Bon sang Nynna ! Comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. Tu l'es non ?

- Pour ça oui ! Je n'aurai jamais cru devenir maman i peine 1 an et demi, au moment où je trouvais l'Arcadia.

- Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ? S'étonna Kei.

- Disons qu'à trente-deux ans je ne croyais pas que je rencontrerai enfin l'homme de ma vie, Avoua-t-elle. Et quand j'ai affronté Harlock je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait lui. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était intimidant et glacial.

- Et en privé ? Insinua Kei en riant.

Ellie ne répondit pas et rougit un peu plus

- L'exact opposé, conclut Kei en souriant. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Vous étiez tous les deux sur une très mauvaise pente mais désormais, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux sauvés.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Tu veux qu'on mette les choses à plat ? Proposa Kei. Tu as pris le risque d'entrer dans le hangar pour l'aider, je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai vu les marques que tu avais sur le visage en sortant, le capitaine a dû t'en faire voir. Comme tu avais sauvé l'Arcadia, tu savais qu'en le quittant, les flics pourraient te coffrer et te torturer mais tu l'as fait en pensant rejoindre la Résistance parce que tu pensais que c'était ton devoir de sauver l'Arcadia et l'humanité. Tu as pris le risque de partir seule dans une jungle infestée de dinosaures pour aller chercher des renseignements pour la Résistance...Martela-t-elle. Désormais tu n'es plus seule, tu vas être maman, plus question de prendre des risques insensés. Tu m'as fait peur plus d'une fois ! Pour le capitaine, je pensais que son âme avait définitivement été broyée par les Noo, puis par Sylvidra, et enfin par la mort de Mimée. En lui montrant que sa vie avait de l'importance et donc en gros en lui témoignant beaucoup d'affections sans t'en rendre compte, tu as réussi à lui faire voir les choses autrement. Et ça, c'est Formidable. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien à présent.

Ellie gardait la tête baissée, elle se souvenait des propos tenus par Harlock au moment où il avait découvert la vérité sur les Mazones ainsi que sa terrible décision. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait pourrait tuer son propre enfant aussi froidement. Elle le connaissait assez à présent pour savoir que cela lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kei en voyant la mine sombre de son amie.

- Je m'inquiète pour Hans et pour Mark, Fit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que ce soit lui qui l'affronte. Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment empêcher ça.

- Il a déjà tellement donné de sa propre personne. Je voudrais vraiment lui épargner ça.

- Tu devrais peut être lui en parler.

Ellie sourit tristement et Kei tenta de lui remonter le moral.

- Tu as une idée du prénom ? S'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Des prénoms tu devrais dire, Lui annonça Ellie en rougissant.

- Sans rire ! T'en attends combien ? S'étonna Kei.

- Deux, et puis c'est tout frais donc je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

- T'en es à huit semaines, comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'apercevoir que tu n'avais pas tes règles ?

- Tu sais quand je travaille, je perds la notion du temps. Pour moi c'était juste un retard, Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Après la naissance de ces deux bébés j'espère que vous ferez plus attention sinon vous allez vous retrouver avec une dizaine d'enfants.

- Une dizaine de petits Harlock qui courent partout ! S'exclama Ellie avec les yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Oh les inconscients ! S'exclama Kei en riant. Je vois bien le capitaine entouré d'enfants ! Ce serait trop drôle ! Quel changement de situation ! Il passerait de célibataire endurci à papa d'une famille nombreuse !

- Je suis sûre qu'il y arriverait, Plaisanta Ellie en prenant un air faussement indigné. Tu as tort de le sous-estimer !

Kei éclata de rire en imaginant le capitaine entouré d'enfants en bas âge s'accrochant à ses jambes et à sa cape, pleurant à la moindre chute et Harlock affairé au milieu de ce joli petit monde.

Après le dîner Ellie retourna à sa cabine. Elle se doucha et passa une tenue de nuit. Elle se mit au lit et commença à lire un des livres récupérés sur la planète des Mazones et attendit le retour du capitaine. Celui-ci arriva une heure plus tard. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et se doucha à son tour. Il se coucha ensuite et elle posa son livre pour se blottir dans les bras de son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Ellie se décida à aborder le problème.

- J'ai une question à te poser mais j'ai peur qu'elle te gêne un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Harlock devant le visage grave de la jeune femme.

- C'est à propos de Mark, Commença-t-elle, puis en voyant le visage du capitaine s'assombrir, elle ajouta : je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais c'est important.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et demanda tout en gardant son regard droit dans le sien.

- Si tu n'avais pas fini dans les limbes, si tu avais su que Sylvidra avait mis au monde ton fils, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Là tu me poses une colle, Reconnut-il.

Il réfléchit longuement et pensant au pour et au contre puis il admit.

- Je pense que je ne lui aurai pas laissé l'enfant. Je l'aurais récupéré.

- Mais tu ne l'aurais pas tuer n'est ce pas ?

Harlock voyait très bien où la future maman voulait en venir.

- Les choses sont différentes Ellie. Il tyrannise toute l'humanité et envisage de l'exterminer.

- Je sais, mais il ne fait qu'obéir à sa mère qui lui a raconté ce qu'elle voulait sur toi. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne devais pas avoir le beau rôle.

- Ellie, Soupira Harlock. Je ne le ferai pas de gaieté de coeur mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ce qu'il y a, tu vois, c'est que si tu avais pu l'élever il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait.

- Tu ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu l'élever surtout en sachant comment il avait été engendré, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été un père à la hauteur.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu es quelqu'un de très fort psychologiquement parlant et tu as le coeur généreux même si tu le gardes enfoui sous une épaisse carapace. Je suis sûre que tu aurais su prendre soin de lui.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant toute cette journée. Depuis que je sais que dans 7 mois environ je vais être papa, je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir une fois que je me retrouverai face à lui.

- L'homme que j'ai eu en face de moi pendant que j'étais ingénieur était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment exterminer l'humanité. Car il ne dégageait aucune haine au contraire on aurait dit qu'il était plutôt un homme bon et généreux comme toi, en fait, au temps de ta jeunesse. Quand j'étais en prison, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé comment était son père, Lui avoua-t-elle tristement en lui caressant le visage. Je pense qu'il sent un grand vide en lui. Il n'est pas né par amour. Sylvidra l'a mis au monde pour pouvoir gagner contre l'humanité. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Toi tu aurais pu lui donner l'amour d'un père, ce qui aurait pu le sauver.

Harlock embrassa tendrement la main qui lui caressait la joue et serra Ellie contre lui. Elle finit par s'endormir et il posa tendrement sa main sur les futurs enfants à naître et s'endormit à son tour.

La grossesse d'Ellie se déroulait à merveille. Elle en était à la vingt deuxième semaine et elle allait enfin savoir le sexe de ses bébés. Ce matin là en se réveillant Harlock posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et la réveilla doucement.

- Ellie, ma chérie, réveilles-toi, Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit tendrement en voyant le doux sourire de cet homme que la paternité avait transformé. Il revivait à nouveau et elle était la femme la plus heureuse de l'univers. Harlock déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellie puis sur son ventre arrondi.

- Bonjour mes petits anges, Dit-il tendrement en parlant aux futurs bébés.

Elle caressa doucement la masse de cheveux du capitaine. Harlock se leva et aida la future maman à en faire de même. Ellie passa sa robe de grossesse, puis elle se brossa les dents. Il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et l'enlaça tendrement.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu fais ta seconde échographie, je crois.

- Oui. Normalement je devrai enfin savoir le sexe de nos deux petits amours. Ca nous aidera pour les prénoms.

Harlock rit doucement. L'ambiance avait bien changé à bord de l'Arcadia maintenant que tout l'équipage était au courant pour l'heureux évènement. Il se rappelait très bien le jour où il avait décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde la grande nouvelle. Ellie entamait son troisième mois et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Il savait qu'il fallait faire le grand saut aussi décida-t-il de l'annoncer quand tout le monde serait à la cantine. En entrant dans la salle bruyante avec Ellie, il demanda à celle-ci de l'attendre près de la table du capitaine et alla aux cuisines pour obtenir de Mazu qu'elle lâche ses casseroles et qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Il la trouva assise avec Kei, en train toutes les deux de confectionner de la layette. Il comprit qu'Ellie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à ses deux amies. Elles ne virent pas le capitaine entrer et continuèrent à papoter.

- Je te paries qu'il y a une fille dans le lot ! Insista Kei.

- Impossible ! Les Harlock n'ont jamais fait de fille ! Je suis sûre que ce sont deux petits gars qui seront aussi sexy que leur père ! Affirma Mazu.

Le capitaine se racla la gorge et elles se tournèrent vers lui. Elles le regardèrent surprises.

- Je vois qu'Ellie vous en a déjà parlé. Venez quand même dans la salle, ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Mazu comprit qu'il allait annoncer à tout le monde la venue de ses deux bambins. Elle alla dans le réfectoire avec Kei et elle vit la jeune maman en train d'attendre en souriant pendant que les joyeux drilles de l'Arcadia faisaient la fête dans la salle. Pour la cuisinière, cette ambiance bruyante n'était pas acceptable pour une femme enceinte et elle regarda le capitaine sévèrement. Celui-ci en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Mazu rit intérieurement et rejoignit Ellie.

- Bon fermez-la ! Le capitaine à une annonce à faire ! Hurla-t-elle.

Cet ordre figea tout le monde et un profond silence régna brusquement dans la cantine. Harlock prit une profonde inspiration et regard Ellie qui lui souriait gentiment, amusée de le voir dans l'embarras.

« La première fois c'est toujours difficile. Ce sera plus simple avec les suivants, Pensa-t-il pour se rassurer. Enfin si Ellie veut d'autres enfants".

L'équipage le fixait avec des yeux ronds et il se demanda comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant cela.

- Voilà, comme vous le savez tous, Ellie et moi nous sommes ensemble et…

- Je vous jure qu'on ne le savait pas capitaine, affirma Yattaran en souriant pour se moquer de lui, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Kei.

Harlock regarda ses deux lieutenants en souriant puis poursuivit

- Ellie est enceinte, si tout va bien dans six mois, elle devrait mettre au monde des jumeaux ou des faux jumeaux, on ne sait pas encore.

Le long silence se poursuivit quelques secondes puis une explosion de joie secoua tout l'Arcadia. L'équipage commença à crier et à chanter.

- On va faire une fête à tout casser pour fêter ça ! Proposa le contremaître

- Mais ça va pas ! Protesta Kei. Ellie attend des bébés vous voulez lui faire faire la fête toute la nuit ! Ce n'est pas conseillé dans son état !

- Peut être qu'elle ne peut pas, mais le capitaine, il peut lui ! Insista Yattaran.

Harlock regarda Ellie qui se leva et le rejoignit. Elle lui dit gentiment.

- Je trouve que ce ne serait pas mal que tu t'amuses un peu. Tu peux bien te permettre une petite fête. Je suis sûre que depuis que tu es devenu capitaine, tu n'as plus fêté ton anniversaire.

Kei et Mazu se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord.

- Capitaine vous allez faire la fête ! Décida Mazu. Et nous on ira chez Ellie faire une soirée sympa entre filles.

- Une soirée sympa entre filles ! Insinua Yattaran avec une lumière coquine dans le regard.

- Pas ce genre de soirée ! S'indigna Kei en lui mettant une seconde tape sur la tête.

- Tu vois, je ne serai pas toute seule, le rassura Ellie. Alors amuse-toi un peu. Lui conseilla-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur la joue du capitaine ce qui provoqua dans l'équipage des sifflements complices.

Ellie quitta les lieux accompagnée de ses deux complices et elles allèrent dans sa cabine. Harlock resta avec son équipage pour faire la fête, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au minimum vingt ans si on exceptait les 110 années de sommeil. L'équipage organisa des paris idiots auxquels il assista et but plus qu'il n'aurait dû. A la fin de la soirée, une fois que tous les hommes furent saouls, il rejoignit Toshiro avec deux verres et une bouteille du meilleur cru dont il disposait.

- C'est la bouteille que tu gardais pour les grandes occasions ! S'étonna Toshiro.

- C'en est une non ?

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu verras, devenir papa va changer ta vision du monde.

- Oui. Au lieu d'avoir la trouille pour mon équipage, j'aurai la trouille pour la femme que j'aime, pour mes gosses et pour mon équipage. Tu sais quarante enfants c'était déjà beaucoup de boulot, Plaisanta-t-il en remplissant le verre de Toshiro.

Une fois plein il le posa sur le rebord de l'ordinateur puis remplit le sien.

- A ta santé mon frère.

- A la tienne et à celle de la petite famille que tu es en train de fonder.

Les filles quant à elles, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la cabine, virent surprises madame Mazu ressortir le vieux jeu de cartes confisqué près d'un an auparavant.

- On remet ça les filles ? Soirée poker ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas mais côté fantasme je crois qu'on n'osera plus en parler devant Ellie, affirma Kei.

- Que c'est dommage, affirma celle-ci en mangeant une orange. Comment l'as tu récupérer Mazu ?

- Devine ! Je l'ai piqué dans le bureau du capitaine, expliqua la cuisinière en riant.

Elles s'installèrent sur le lit et Mazu remarqua quelque chose.

- C'est bizarre, il était beaucoup plus ferme avant. On dirait que les ressorts sont fatigués.

- Avant il était neuf, depuis qu'on dort dedans c'est normal que le sommier soit un peu fatigué, Tenta de se justifier Ellie.

- Ouais, Douta Kei en souriant, mais je trouve qu'on s'enfonce beaucoup et je suis sûre que l'on s'enfoncerait beaucoup moins si toi et le capitaine vous ne faisiez qu'y dormir, Insinua-t-elle en envoyant un clin d'oeil complice à Mazu.

- Et alors ? Ils ont raison, ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu et c'est rassurant de voir que le capitaine après quarante ans n'a pas de problèmes d'érection. Tu sais qu'un homme sur trois à cet âge a des problèmes et un homme sur deux passé les cinquante ans.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'a aucun problème de ce côté là.

- Il y en a donc ailleurs, insinua Kei en riant.

- Il est trop demandeur ? Proposa Mazu.

- Mais non ! C'est plutôt moi qui serait trop demandeuse ! Affirma Ellie trop rapidement puis elle tenta de se rattraper : oubliez ce que j'ai dit !

- Tu es gourmande ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en riant.

- Le docteur Zéro m'avait pourtant prévenue que les hormones liées à la grossesse rendaient bavarde, se rappela Ellie gênée par cet aveu. Bon assez parler de moi, on commence une partie ?

Elles firent plusieurs parties en plaisantant sur les membres d'équipage. La soirée se passa gaiement et dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Elles mirent fin à leur soirée vers une heure du matin. Ellie les laissa quelques minutes pour se préparer pour la nuit. Le capitaine arriva alors qu'elle venait juste passé sa tenue de nuit. Celle-ci était assez sexy et les deux femmes regardèrent le capitaine en riant. Elles se lancèrent des regards complices et Mazu rappela à Ellie :

- N'oublie pas que maintenant que tu attends des jumeaux il faudrait freiner sur le sport en chambre.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et sortirent. Le capitaine les regarda s'éloigner surpris puis il retira ses armes et sa cape. Il rejoignit Ellie et s'allongea en travers du lit la tête reposant sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui s'était assise dans le lit.

- Ca va mon amour? Senquit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je viens de découvrir que je suis trop vieux pour les sauteries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as que... Hésita-t-elle,... quarante -trois ans il me semble.

- Oui, je suis vieux. Ta soirée c'est bien passée ?

- Très bien...

- Dis-moi qu'est ce que tu leur as dit pendant cette soirée ? Je me méfie des confidences entre filles.

- Rien du tout ! Soutint Ellie un peu gênée.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont parlé de sport en chambre. Tu leur as dit que j'étais trop porté sur la chose ?

- Non, en fait. J'ai gaffé, Reconnu-t-elle de plus en plus embarrassée, avec ce que je leur ai raconté, c'est moi qui vais passer pour une femme qui abuse sexuellement de son amant.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu le reconnais enfin que tu as un problème, Plaisanta Harlock en riant. C'est bien, tu progresses !

- C'est de ta faute ! L'accusa-t-elle. Tu dors toujours nu, alors forcément je suis tentée.

- Et dans la journée je suis habillé et vu qu'on l'a fait dans pratiquement toutes les salles du vaisseau tu ne peux pas m'accuser.

- Mais si, tu pourrais dire non ! Et puis si t'étais moins sexy je ne serai pas autant tentée.

Harlock ria, puis il l'embrassa fougueusement Ellie. Celle-ci ne résista pas et passa ses bras autours de la nuque du capitaine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le baiser s'arrêta et Ellie lui reprocha :

- Tu vois, tu fais tout pour m'allumer ! Il faut que j'apprenne à résister !

- Et alors ?

- Je vais me lancer un défi, une semaine sans sexe !

- Toi, tu veux tenir une semaine sans sexe ? S'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu craqueras au bout de deux jours.

- Non, je tiendrai et après j'aimerais bien que tu m'accordes un fantasme, Souhaita-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Quel fantasme ? Rien de bizarre au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il en reprenant son souffle après ce baiser.

- Non, j'aimerai qu'on le fasse sur ton fauteuil, dans la timonerie.

- Devant tout le monde ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Mais non, le rassura-t-elle, quand ils seront tous à la cantine, au lieu de manger tous les plats du menu établit par Mazu je dévorerai tout de suite le dessert, c'est tout !

Tout en prononçant ses paroles son regard gourmand fixait l'oeil de son amant.

- Et on commence quand ? Ce serait bien si ça pouvait être ce soir, j'ai une horrible migraine qui se prépare avec tout ce que j'ai bu, Plaisanta-t-il.

Ellie le regarda en souriant. Le capitaine se leva et alla se préparer pour la nuit. Il s'installa à côté d'Ellie quelques minutes plus tard et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle qui avait pris de bonne résolution, à peine fut elle dans ses bras qu'elle commença à caresser cette peau si douce. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser sur le torse puis à remonter le long de la gorge pour arriver sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front du capitaine.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, Murmura-t-elle.

Ellie tint son objectif tant bien que mal, et une semaine plus tard, elle indiqua à Mazu qu'elle devait travailler toute la journée sur les vestiges ramenés de la planète des Mazones et que, par conséquent, elle ne pourrait venir manger à la cantine. A l'heure du déjeuner le capitaine vit la totalité de son équipage se rendre à la cantine. Il attendit plusieurs minutes et commença à penser qu'Ellie avait peut être changé d'avis. Ellie tenait surtout à être tranquille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle regardait sans cesse pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Elle entra furtivement dans la timonerie et monta jusqu'à la plate-forme de commandement d'Harlock. Elle s'approcha doucement et se glissa sur les genoux de son amant en le regardant avec amour.

" Tu es en forme j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

Pour toute réponse Harlock l'embrassa fougueusement et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et commença à la caresser. Les deux amants entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir puis la voix criarde de Mazu :

- Ellie ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Dans ton état, tu ne dois pas manquer un repas ! Viens tout de suite manger !

Ellie se reboutonna et le capitaine rit doucement en voyant le visage un peu en colère de son amour. La future maman qui voulait passer un moment coquin avec lui était très énervée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment Mazu avait su où la trouver. Elle se leva des genoux d'Harlock et s'approcha de la barre.

- Ah te voilà ! Descends de là et viens manger !

- Comment as tu su où j'étais ?

- Toshiro ! Il m'a dit que tu étais allé faire ton rapport au capitaine. Lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi !

Harlock étouffa un rire. Ellie le regarda et lui murmura :

- Ce n'est que partie remise mon amour ! Je l'aurai ma galipette coquine sur le fauteuil du capitaine.

Depuis que Mazu les avait surpris dans la timonerie, Ellie n'avait jamais remis le projet en route mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle renonçait à ce projet, il était juste en attente. Harlock posa ses deux mains sur le ventre très arrondi de la jeune femme. Elle n'en était qu'à 22 semaines mais comme elle attendait des jumeaux son ventre ressemblait plus à celui d'une femme qui entamait son huitième mois.

- Est ce que tu seras là pour l'échographie ?

- Je ne pense pas, je dois faire l'inspection quotidienne et il faut qu'on fasse un arrêt sur une exo planète pour nous ravitailler. Tu prends bien tous les médicaments que le docteur t'a prescrits ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien, Le rassura-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur les siennes.

Harlock arrêta son étreinte et alla se préparer. Ellie le vit sortir et soupira. Plus l'Arcadia se rapprochait du Consortium, plus elle s'inquiétait. Elle commençait à avoir peur, elle voulait à tout prix garder le père de ses enfants en vie et se demandait comment y parvenir. Elle alla à l'infirmerie et le médecin la prépara pour l'examen

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea le docteur en souriant.

- Très bien. Affirma-t-elle le visage radieux.

Le docteur Zéro mit le gel sur le ventre de la future maman et commença l'examen.

- Tout va bien, annonça-t-il, tu veux connaître le sexe de tes bébés ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Oui.

- Tu voulais quoi, garçon ou fille ?

- Je m'en moque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils soient en bonne santé.

Le docteur déplaça le lecteur sur le ventre d'Ellie et figea l'image du moniteur pour enregistrer les images, puis il annonça joyeusement :

- Tu attends un petit garçon et une petite fille.

Elle était aux anges. Elle s'essuya avec le mouchoir en papier et alla à la timonerie. Elle trouva Kei en train de superviser l'atterrissage. Elle s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien. On n'aura aucun problème pour remplir nos réserves. Cette planète est recouverte d'animaux et de plantes. Qu'est ce que t'as dit le médecin ?

- Un garçon et une petite fille.

- Mais c'est formidable ! S'exclama Kei en la serrant dans ses bras. Si tu cherches le capitaine, il doit être dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

- Merci. Je vais utiliser la radio qu'il a sur la cape pour le contacter."

Kei lui tendit le micro de la radio et Ellie annonça la nouvelle au capitaine. Ellie passa la journée à la timonerie et elle retourna à sa cabine après avoir passé un joyeux repas en compagnie de Kei. A la nuit tombée, elle retourna à sa cabine et trouva près de son lit un grand objet recouvert d'une bâche et Harlock qui l'attendait assis sur la banquette bleue. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une surprise pour toi et pour nos bébés.

Ellie souleva le linge et vit un magnifique berceau double sur roulettes, en bois, recouvert d'élégantes sculptures de faune et de flore. Toute la structure du berceau était fait de feuilles et de fleurs entrelacées. Ellie surprise se demanda d'où provenait ce superbe meuble.

- Comment as-tu eu ce berceau ? Il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en caressant le bois.

- Je l'ai faiT.

- Tu sais travailler le bois !

- J'ai appris auprès d'un maître ébéniste lorsque j'étais adolescent. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir oublié ce que ce brave homme m'avait appris, sinon je ne voyais vraiment pas où on aurait pu en trouver un. J'ai bien celui de Mayu dans un des hangars, mais il aurait été trop petit.

- Merci, mon ange.

Quelques larmes d'émotions coulèrent sur sa joue et il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement au niveau du front et lui demanda

- Tu as une idée pour les prénoms ?

- Je ne sais pas... Comment s'appelait ton père ?

- Phantom F Harlock

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'étonna Ellie

- Non, L'assura-t-il en souriant.

- Et ton grand- père ?

- Frank. Tu veux que mon fils ait un prénom venant de ma famille ?

- Oui, c'est normal non ? Frank ça me va et notre petite fille on va l'appeler Marie. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est très joli, affirma t'il tout en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

Ellie resta longtemps en admiration devant le travail accompli par le père de ses enfants. Le capitaine était décidément un homme aux multiples talents.

Ellie approchait du terme et elle restait beaucoup plus longtemps dans sa cabine. Elle faisait tous les jours une petite sieste alors qu'auparavant elle s'en passait très bien. Harlock passait régulièrement la voir tout comme Kei et Mazu qui l'aidaient à passer le temps. Le médecin avait ordonné à Ellie de se reposer dès qu'elle avait entamé son septième mois et celle-ci trouvait les journées trop longues. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour la journée en passant une robe de grossesse confectionnée par Mazu elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre qui l'irradia jusqu'aux reins. Harlock l'entendant crier se leva précipitamment.

- Tu as eu une contraction ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je crois que oui, confirma Ellie avec difficulté.

- Assieds-toi, j'appelle le docteur Zéro.

Après avoir prévenu le docteur il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Respire à fond ma chérie. Ca va aller, La rassura-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, mon amour, Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Le docteur arriva très rapidement. Il emmenait avec lui un fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir emmener la future maman rapidement à l'infirmerie. Mazu et Kei avait été prévenue, elles aussi et s'occupaient de transformer l'infirmerie en salle d'accouchement. Elle fut prestement emmenée et installé sur le lit préparé à cet effet. Le capitaine l'aida à retirer sa robe et ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et Mazu plaça un drap léger sur la jeune femme.

- Très bien. Je vais vérifier où en est la dilatation du col, prévint le docteur... On a encore le temps.

Les contractions furent de plus en plus fréquentes et Harlock resta près d'elle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la soutenir que moralement. Pour Ellie c'était un vrai soulagement de l'avoir à ses côtés Harlock lui tenait la main et Ellie répugnait à planter ses ongles dans sa peau à cause de la douleur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, aussi quand une contraction arrivait, elle lui lâchait la main et agrippait les barres du lit. Le médecin vérifia à nouveau sa dilatation et plaça les bébés sous monitoring.

- On va y aller Ellie. Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous sortiez capitaine.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Je ne veux pas avoir le futur papa dans les pattes quand je récupèrerai les petits c'est clair.

- Très bien, céda Ellie. Je peux rester seule avec lui un minute ?

- Une minute, pas plus ! Accepta le médecin.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Ellie posa la main sur la joue du capitaine et lui demanda :

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, si ça se passe mal..

- Ne dis pas ça, Ellie, s'il te plaît.

- Ecoutes-moi on ange, si il devait y avoir un problème pendant l'accouchement, je veux que tu dises au docteur Zéro de sauver nos enfants en priorité.

- Ellie.

- Promets-le moi Hans, je t'en prie.

- Je te le promets, céda-t-il en l'embrassant. Mais ne me fais pas ce coup là, d'accord ?

Ellie lui sourit et il sortit attendre dans le couloir. Le docteur Zéro, retourna à l'intérieur de la salle de travail, accompagné de Kei et de Mazu. Ils se préparèrent pour l'accouchement. Ellie ne pouvait bénéficier d'une péridurale car le docteur Zéro n'étant pas anesthésiste ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une fausse manœuvre qui pourrait être fatale pour sa patiente où pour les enfants. Ellie souffrait beaucoup et le médecin espérait que l'accouchement se passerait bien. La situation était dangereuse pour Ellie. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la zone où ils avaient croisé des Illumidas lors de l'allez et il fallait que la mise au monde des jumeaux se fassent loin des combats éventuels. Pour cela Harlock avait programmé l'Arcadia pour qu'il fasse un petit détour. Harlock était réduit à l'impuissance, il devait attendre. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir rester avec Ellie mais il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision prise par le docteur. Mazu plaça une perfusion pour que la jeune femme soit correctement hydratée et le médecin revérifia la dilation du col. Kei s'approcha d'Ellie et chronométra les contractions.

- Elle sont espacées de deux minutes docteur, Annonça-t-elle.

- Très bien, le col est suffisamment dilaté, on va y aller Ellie, prévint le médecin. Quand je te dis de pousser tu commences et tu t'arrêtes que quand je te dis d'arrêter. Compris.

Ellie se contenta de faire signe de la tête qu'elle avait compris la procédure. Mazu lui épongea le front.

- Vas-y pousse ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, la douleur lui déchirait les entrailles. Cela dura plusieurs dizaines de seconde durant lesquelles la jeune femme agrippa de toutes ses forces, les barres du lit, le visage déformé par la douleur et l'effort.

- C'est bon, reprend ton souffle, ordonna le médecin.

Le docteur regarda le moniteur cardiaque d'Ellie. Son coeur battait vraiment très vite. Le rythme cardiaque des enfants était bon mais il fallait faire vite pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent en détresse foetal. Une fois qu'il vit que le coeur d'Ellie s'était un peu calmé il lui redemanda de pousser. Il vit la tête sortir et lorsqu'elle fut à moitié il demanda Ellie d'arrêter.

- Arrête, c'est bon je vois la tête ! Annonça-t-il en souriant derrière son masque chirurgical.

Ellie malgré la douleur poussa un petit rire de joie et le médecin lui indiqua :

- Tu vas encore pousser dès que j'aurai dégagé la tête tu pousseras une dernière fois et je t'aiderai à le faire sortir.

Ellie acquiesça et respira longuement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à serrer un de ses jumeaux dans ses bras et elle était folle de joie. Le médecin lui fit signe et elle refit la même manœuvre.

- Ca y est la tête est dégagée, une dernière fois Ellie !

Le médecin pendant qu'elle poussait tirait doucement le nouveau né vers lui et il fut dehors très rapidement. Il leva le bébé pour qu'elle puisse le voir et donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Le bébé cria, et les personnes présentes pleurèrent de joie.

- C'est ton fils Ellie, Lui révéla le médecin en lui posant délicatement le bébé sur la poitrine de la maman. Il coupa le cordon ombilical pendant qu'Ellie inondait de baisers petit garçon. Mazu lui prit l'enfant après quelques minutes pour le nettoyer et le réchauffer. Ellie résista un peu.

- N'oublie pas que tu as encore ta petite fille à mettre au monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais en prendre grand soin.

Ellie regarda la cuisinière emmener son bébé et une contraction lui rappela qu'elle avait encore du travail. L'arrivée du deuxième enfant se passa sans problème. Malgré les douleurs de l'accouchement, Ellie observait du coin de l'oeil son fils. Mazu après l'avoir nettoyé l'emmaillota et le plaça dans le berceau en plexiglas. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la petite fille pendant qu'Ellie poussa une dernière fois pour se débarrasser des deux placentas. Ellie était épuisée. Kei et Mazu l'aidèrent à se mettre dans un lit de l'infirmerie et placèrent ses deux bébés près d'elle. Elle les dévorait des yeux. Elle serra délicatement les touts petits doigts de ses deux enfants et finit par s'endormir, épuisée mais au comble du bonheur. Le médecin se nettoya et sortit pour voir le papa. Lorsque le capitaine le vit arriver avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il soupira de soulagement.

- Tout c'est bien passé capitaine, Lui annonça-t-il en terminant de s'essuyer les mains.

- Je peux aller les voir ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- La maman s'est endormie, elle est épuisée la pauvre. Vous pouvez entrer voir votre petite famille.

Harlock entra doucement et lorsque Kei et Mazu le virent, elles sortirent pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Har lock s'approcha doucement d'Ellie et lui caressa le visage. Elle était très pâle mais la respiration était régulière. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et regarda ensuite ses enfants. Il paraissait si petit. Il regarda la fiche et vit leur poids, 3 kilos chacun. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Eh bien ! Votre maman a assuré sur ce coup là, Leur dit il en les regardant tendrement.

Il retira ses gants et posa doucement le bout des doigts sur les joues de ses jumeaux qu'il caressa doucement. Il se pencha doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur leurs joues roses. Il resta plusieurs minutes admiratif et comprit qu'il avait beaucoup plus changé qu'il ne le pensait. Ils n'étaient pas encore là qu'il les aimait déjà, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'ils sortent enfin du ventre de leur mère pour qu'il puisse les prendre dans ses bras. Et il pensa à Mark, cet enfant qui avait été élevé par une mère indigne qui s'en servait comme instrument pour asservir l'humanité et une idée bien triste lui traversa l'esprit :

" Ellie avait raison, si j'avais pu l'élever les choses auraient été différentes...Peut être que je peux encore le sauver".

Une larme d'amertume roula sur sa joue et il s'assit sur le lit de la femme qu'il l'aimait et qui l'avait changé à jamais.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Aristote Zone**

Ryo Kimura attendait fébrilement le rapport d'un des hommes envoyés pour surveiller Harlock et raconter son étrange Odyssée. Il avait reçu la confirmation de l'arrivée prochaine de son espion car la balise de son appareil avait été repérée par un des satellites militaires qu'il avait piratés.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que l'Arcadia avait quitté le Consortium et l'informaticien trouvait que c'était très bon signe qu'il soit déjà de retour. La porte de la piste d'envol s'ouvrit et le sol de la zone de décollage s'éclaira. Ryo sortit de son bureau et alla sur les quais. Patrick posa son appareil et sortit en tenant à la main un disque de données. Il s'approcha du responsable de la Résistance et celui-ci lui demanda :

- Alors ?

- C'est du lourd. J'ai la dessus la vidéo de l'Arcadia mettant la pâté à une trentaine de vaisseaux Illumidas. J'ai aussi des photos et des vidéos sur une découverte surprenante. Deux lunes qui manipulaient le temps d'une planète avec à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles une ville Illumidas avec des habitants en état de stase !

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Ryo en prenant le disque que Patrick lui tendait.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Tu aurais vu l'Arcadia s'occuper de ces vaisseaux ! C'était du grand art ! C'est vraiment une machine de guerre incroyable ! J'ai espionné les communications aussi et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'était Kei Yuki qui tenait la barre. C'était magnifique et terrifiant à la fois !

- Je m'en doute. Harlock dispose d'un équipage exceptionnel ! Qui d'ailleurs, nous sera très utile à la fin de la guerre !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Nynna mais je compte obtenir d'eux qu'ils acceptent de partager leur savoir avec les élèves de la nouvelle académie militaire qu"on créera. Le plus dur à convaincre cela risque d'être Harlock. Mais je m'acharnerai jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

- Méfies-toi, il pourrait bien te descendre si tu es trop insistant, Le prévint son ami.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ce type dans notre équipe !

Tout en discutant ils arrivèrent dans la salle informatique. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans des fauteuils installés près de l'ordinateur central et Ryo plaça le disque dans le lecteur. La liste des fichiers s'afficha à l'écran et il lança une vidéo montrant la bataille contre les Illumidas.

- La vache ! Commenta-t-il. La raclée qu'ils se prennent. Ce truc va faire un tabac sur le Web. On va leur montrer de quoi Harlock et son équipage sont capables. Cela fera fermer sa gueule à Melina Churh !

- Kurt Wilson ne devait pas s'en charger ?

- Je lui ai demandé de réunir des preuves et c'est un travail de longue haleine ! Et pendant ce temps, cette garce n'arrête pas de taxer Harlock de lâcheté

- Ca c'est mal ! S'en prendre au héros de ton enfance ! Plaisanta Patrick.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le tien ?

- Si, c'est pourquoi j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir le voir vraiment en action !"

Une fois la vidéo finie il passa au fichier vidéo suivant qui montrait l'exploration des lunes. On ne voyait pas beaucoup le visage du capitaine ce qui posait problème à Ryo.

- C'est bête on ne voit pas son visage, je ne peux pas étudier ses réactions.

- Je sais l'angle de vue n'était pas très bon alors j'ai bougé un peu et j'ai pris cela, Annonça Patrick en cliquant sur un fichier photo qu'il passa en mode diaporama.

Ryo fut estomaqué. On y voyait Harlock qui discutait avec le docteur Zéro devant la tour de contrôle de la ville. Le regard du capitaine n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Ryo avait pu observer. Sur la photo l'oeil du capitaine était plein de douceur et il souriait avec bonté au médecin. Puis le responsable de la Résistance stoppa la lecture des photos en voyant celle où il souriait à Ellie Ryo fut très surpris. Il était fasciné par ce magnifique sourire. Harlock en privé n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il se rappela ce que son père lui avait dit

- Tu serais surpris de voir ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace, lui avait-il informé lorsqu'il cherchait des informations sur le caractère du capitaine.

En effet, maintenant qu'il voyait le véritable Harlock il comprenait mieux Ellie et l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Patrick voyant que Ryo ne pouvait détaché son regard de l'écran plaisanta en lui lançant :

- Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux par hasard ?

- Peut-être que oui, Avoua l'informaticien sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- J'ai enfin la possibilité de montrer le véritable Harlock au monde.

Il copia la photo et l'envoya à son père. Celui-ci ouvrit le message et vit le vrai visage d'Harlock.

- Eh bien, ça y est, tu l'as ta preuve, commenta Ken Chen. Je suis content pour toi mon fils.

Ryo était surexcité. Il allait préparer un fichier énorme qu'il lancerait sur les signaux télévisuels après avoir grillé tous les pare-feux des chaînes de télévision officielles.

Nynna arriva dans la salle pendant qu'il préparait son montage audio et vidéo. Il avait prévu de commencer par les Illumidas, puis l'exploration de la ville lunaire puis de finir avec la photo du visage souriant du capitaine. Il était vrai qu'Harlock se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui mais la guerre ne se ferait pas que dans l'espace et il était nécessaire de vaincre Gaia et le Consortium sur le terrain médiatique. Nynna fut très secouée à la fin de la vidéo en voyant le visage du capitaine.

- Mais c'est qu'il peut être magnifique ce mec ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est sûr que moi à côté...Se vexa Ryo.

- Pardon, mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, S'excusa-t-elle, mais tu avoueras qu'il est troublant.

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Je suis à deux doigts de tomber amoureux de lui. Plaisanta Ryo.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire c'est donc ça le véritable Harlock. Par contre il va allumer encore plus de femmes si tu montres la vraie personnalité du capitaine de l'Arcadia à la galaxie entière.

- Mais j'y compte bien et je pense que cela fera réagir les hommes aussi, il serait temps qu'ils arrêtent de gober les âneries qu'ils regardent à la télé et qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur les véritables intentions de la secte de Gaia.

- Tu envoies ça ce soir ?

- Oui, à vingt-heures là où il y aura le plus d'audience.

Kurt Wilson continuait sa tournée triomphale galactique escorté par une horde de journalistes amateurs d'histoires croustillantes qui guettaient le moindre faux pas du chanteur. Mélina Church avait obtenu de Trash TV le droit de couvrir la tournée de son amant secret en promettant au directeur de la chaîne de ne pas faire de vagues. Elle ne se doutait pas lorsqu'elle racontait tous les ragots possible et imaginables sur cet artiste qu'il avait le bras aussi long. Il la fascinait complètement. En le regardant sur scène elle se remémora toutes les histoires folles qui circulaient sur cette homme. Elle se demanda si c'était lui qui s'était amusé à faire courir toutes ces rumeurs dans le but de créer un personnage irréel et cacher sa véritable personnalité. Elle le regardait danser, ses longs cheveux éclairés par les spots de la scène avaient des reflets bleutés. Ses mouvements semblaient irréels, ils étaient d'une fluidité parfaite. Il avait le teint tellement pâle que les gens se demandaient si ils ne souffraient pas d'une maladie de la peau et les rumeurs étaient allées bon train sur ce sujet. Mélina se dit que Kurt Wilson pourrait être une aide précieuse au Consortium galactique. Si il soutenait officiellement le Consortium, vu sa popularité, il n'y aurait plus personne pour prêter attention aux histoires colportées par la Résistance. Le show se déroulait parfaitement comme à chaque représentation. Elle regarda les journalistes qui observaient dans une loge située en hauteur, face à la scène. Ils étaient déçus, une fois encore ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent. Le show allait se terminer et Mélina Church décida de se lever et de rejoindre discrètement la loge du chanteur.

Adrian Moore en la voyant arriver lui fit signe et la fit entrer discrètement dans la loge de Kurt Wilson pour qu'elle puisse l'y attendre tranquillement. Le garde du corps avait indiqué peu de temps auparavant à Ryo que tout se déroulait comme prévu et que la journaliste mangeait littéralement dans la main de leur espion. Adrian ouvrit la porte de la salle et elle s'y glissa discrètement. Elle ne vit pas le sourire ironique du chef de la sécurité lorsque celui-ci ferma la porte. Elle regarda la salle et s'approcha du canapé où étaient posé les costumes de scène de l'artiste enlevés à la hâte. Elle attrapa la veste dorée et la serra contre son coeur. Depuis quelques temps elle était devenue incapable d'envoyer la moindre information à la chaîne sur le chanteur. Elle ne pouvait plus rapporter le moindre ragot. A la place, elle s'acharnait sur le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle savait d'où provenait le problème et elle avait peur de ses sentiments. Elle avait progressivement succombé aux charmes de l'artiste et elle espérait ne pas commettre une erreur de jugement. La journaliste savait que si elle introduisait une taupe au sein du Consortium, Aristote Zone le lui ferait chèrement payer. Les projets du Consortium et de la secte de Gaia ne devaient pas être révélés et la situation étai de plus en plus dangereuse. Les hommes chargés de protéger le projet avaient conscience que la Résistance disposait de beaucoup trop d'informations et ils ne savaient pas comment elle avait pu les obtenir. Seule une personne appartenant à leur communauté avait pu leur fournir. Soit il s'agissait d'une personne du Consortium soit d'une personne appartenant à la secte de Gaia et Zone espérait que sa protégée finirait par le découvrir. C'était pour cette raison, qu'il avait fait de son ancienne maîtresse la présentatrice vedette de Trash TV. Sous la couverture de journaliste d'investigation pour une chaîne à scandale, elle pouvait fouiller la vie privée de tout le monde.

Le spectacle était terminé et Kurt entra dans la loge. Il vit la journaliste de dos en train de serrer un de ses vêtements de scène sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à la séduire et il commençait à penser que les sentiments de Mélina Church étaient en train d'évoluer, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit et passa ses bras autours de sa taille. En sentant les bras du chanteur l'enlacer elle éprouva un frisson de plaisir et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant

- Tu as été magnifique ce soir comme à chaque fois, Le complimenta-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est la journaliste qui parle ou la femme ? Ironisa-t-il

Elle se retourna et fit face à son amant.

- Les deux. Affirma-t-elle. Ton prochain concert est sur Mars n'est ce pas ? J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Aristote Zone.

- Celui dont la fille s'est retrouvé face au tribunal pour sorcellerie ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Il est très en vue en ce moment, depuis que le souverain de Gaia a demandé officiellement la main de sa fille. Il est très haut placé dans la hiérarchie du Consortium

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je le rencontre ?

- Vous pourriez vous aider mutuellement, Proposa-t-elle. Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve et tu pourrais avoir besoin de protection.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kurt sourit de contentement, il allait enfin disposer des informations nécessaires à la Résistance. Il serra la journaliste contre lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Adrian Moore frappa discrètement à la porte et le chanteur l'autorisa à entrer.

- Il faudrait que Mélina quitte ta loge et te retrouve à bord du Dark King, il y a le groupe de fans qui a gagné le concours qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, L'informa-t-il.

Kurt posa les mains sur celle de la jeune femme et lui fit desserrer son étreinte

- Je te retrouve à bord d'accord ?

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle en souriant. Ne tarde pas trop, j'aimerai qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble avant le départ.

- Promis

Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis la regarda quitter la pièce. Le responsable de la sécurité vérifia qu'elle quittait bien la zone des loges puis referma la porte. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un disque de données qu'il lança ensuite à Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Wilson.

- Le véritable Harlock. La Résistance à balancé cela sur toutes les chaînes au moment où tu te préparais à monter sur scène.

En voyant le visage enthousiaste de son garde du corps il fut intrigué et plaça le disque de données dans sa tablette numérique. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia il arrêta la lecture sur la dernière photo montrant l'irrésistible sourire du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il regardait le visage d'Harlock et de vives émotions s'entrechoquaient dans son coeur. Il oscillait entre la joie et la peine, le tout mêlé au fol espoir que représentait cet homme. Il posa sa main sur le visage du capitaine et pria de toute son âme.

- Peut-être qu'il pourra le sauver finalement...

- Tu sais, rien ne garantit que le souverain de Gaia acceptera l'aide de son père.

- Je suis certain qu'il le fera. Je le connais. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, et en ce moment il est tellement triste.

- J'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris ce lien émotionnel si fort qui te lie à lui. Je sais que le souverain de Gaia et toi vous avez la même mère mais le fait que tu puisses ressentir ses émotions lorsqu'il est sur la même planète que toi cela me paraît tellement irréel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis le seul de nous deux à avoir hérité de ce don étrange et je compte bien l'utiliser pour sauver mon frère.

- Même si pour cela tu dois risquer ta vie ?

- Je dois le sauver tout comme je me dois de protéger mes fans de la folie meurtrière de Sylvidra.

- Le groupe de fans ne va pas tarder. Détruits le disque.

Kurt obtempéra et détruisit le disque avec le briquet posé sur la table basse. Un autre garde du corps frappa à la porte pour signaler que les fans étaient arrivés. Kurt prit une grande inspiration puis indiqua à Adrian d'ouvrir la porte. Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ceux ci étaient au comble de la joie de voir leur idole d'aussi près. Adrian s'éloigna et observa ce joyeux petit groupe discuter joyeusement avec l'artiste. A chaque concert le chanteur organisait un tirage au sort avec les places de concerts. Elles étaient toutes numérotées et l'un de ses gardes du corps se chargeaient de tirer au hasard à l'aide d'un logiciel informatique une dizaine de numéros. Et c'est ainsi qu'un petit groupe de personnes pouvaient ainsi passer du temps avec lui après le concert. Kurt adorait ses fans et ceux ci le lui rendaient bien. A chaque fois qu'il descendait dans un hôtel, ils étaient présents. A chaque fois que les journaux à scandale racontaient une sale histoire sur lui, ils montaient aux créneaux pour le défendre. Kurt s'était juré de les protéger et peu importait qu'il y laisse la vie. Ils se comptaient par millions à travers la galaxie et Ils lui avaient tous donné tant d'amour depuis des années que pour lui il était hors de question que les plans de Sylvidra aboutissent. Il resta avec eux plus de deux heures puis Adrian lui indiqua qu'il était temps de retourner à bord du Dark King. Ses fans montèrent avec lui à bord de la longue limousine noire et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la piste de décollage du vaisseau.

Le Dark King était un très grand vaisseau de croisière modifié et équipé de canons pour éviter les attaques violentes de certains pillards. La présence de ces canons n'enchantait guère le chanteur mais l'assurance avait été formelle soit il acceptait les canons soit la tournée ne se faisait pas. Kurt les salua une dernière fois alors qu'il s'envolait vers Mars puis il alla à sa cabine. Il trouva Mélina profondément endormie dans son lit et il s'assit en face d'elle sur le siège qui était près de son bureau. Il la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes puis il commença à se déshabiller. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, se tourna vers lui et il l'entendit murmurer alors qu'elle dormait :

- Je t'aime Kurt.

Ces simples mots le secouèrent profondément et il s'approcha doucement du lit. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et il la vit sourire tendrement. Il la regarda puis sortit précipitamment de sa cabine et se rendit dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le long canapé de style anglais noir et tenta de se calmer. Adrian qui l'avait vu se précipiter hors de sa chambre l'avait suivit et en le voyant préoccupé, il s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kurt ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est Mélina, je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, Annonça-t-il catastrophé.

- C'est super ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu as réussi !

- Formidable! Ironisa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait dans mes bras comme ça.

- Cela va te faciliter les choses ! Tu auras les renseignements sans problème.

- Et après ? Si elle découvre ce que je fais elle voudra me protéger et elle se fera tuer.

- On s'en fout !

- Toi peut-être ! Pas moi ! J'ai accepté de risquer ma vie, pas celle des autres ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kurt serra les poings et Adrian compris qu'il y avait une autre raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? L'interrogea-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita le chanteur.

- Oh non..., soupira le garde du corps en plaçant ses mains comme dans une prière devant ses lèvres Tu l'aimes ?

- Peut-être, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est incroyable ! Ragea Adrian. Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de ta vie et il faut que ce soit cette femme là ! T'en as dragué des centaines et tu choisis celle-là ! Il n'y a pas pire vipère que cette femme et tu tombes amoureux d'elle !

- J'ai joué avec le feu une fois de trop ! J'ai séduit je ne sais combien de femmes mariés à des êtres malfaisants dans le but d'obtenir des renseignements pour la Résistance ! Ca devait finir par arriver ! Hurla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Si jamais je venais à être découvert, je te demande de la mettre en sécurité !

- Et toi ?

- Disons que j'ai une grosse faveur à te demander.

- Je t'écoute

- Si jamais je suis découvert, je serai mis aux arrêts et tu sais comment ça marche, je serai torturé puis exécuté et mon corps brûlé. Je te demande si je venais à être pris, de t'arranger pour me descendre avant que je ne sois arrêté, pour que le Consortium n'ait pas le temps d'obtenir la moindre information de moi.

Adrian fut épouvanté par cette demande. Il regarda son ami horrifié. Kurt en voyant le visage de son garde du corps pâlir tenta de le calmer

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident d'accéder à ce genre de requête mais je suis un personnage public, tu ne pourras pas me faire évacuer en douce, tu le sais bien. C'est la seule solution. Je préférerai que ce soit toi qui te charges de cela car je sais que tu es un ancien tireur d'élite et que tu feras mouche du premier coup.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Objecta le garde du corps qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que le Consortium et Gaia doivent se douter que la fuite vient de quelqu'un qui fait partie de leur organisation. Je suis un des fils de Sylvidra et j'en ai profité pour obtenir des informations sensibles. Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'il s'agit de moi. Si le moment venu tu te sens incapable de le faire alors j'apprécierai que tu demandes à la Résistance de se charger de mon exécution. C'est mon droit de vouloir mourir dans la dignité.

- Ecoute, on n'en est pas encore là ! S'exclama Adrian. Tu peux très bien ne pas te faire prendre.

- Promets-le moi, insista Kurt.

Adrian ne voulait pas faire cette promesse. Un long silence se fit entre eux. Il regarda son ami et vit dans ses yeux une détermination sans faille. Il comprit que si il refusait, Kurt engagerait un tueur à gage qui se chargerait de faire le travail à sa place. Il lui devait au moins cela. Au bord des larmes il s'inclina :

- Comme tu veux. Je te le promets. Je me chargerai de ton exécution avant que la police ne te mette la main dessus.

- Merci. Il faut que je dorme un peu, l'informa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le Black King arriva sur Mars deux jours plus tard. Comme à l'accoutumée une horde de journaliste et de photographes se pressaient à proximité de la zone d'atterrissage du vaisseau. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux faisaient un vol stationnaire au dessus de la piste. Kurt en descendant reconnut les logo de Trash TV et de plusieurs chaînes d'Etat. Il salua la foule qui se bousculait près des glissières de sécurité puis s'engouffra dans le long véhicule noir chargé de l'emmener au siège du Consortium qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Le chanteur allait devoir se montrer très prudent pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de tous les politiciens corrompus du siège du gouvernement galactique. Il ne prononça pas une seule parole de tout le trajet et Adrian comprit que la situation le préoccupait. Kurt allait se trouver au milieu d'un nid de frelons extrêmement dangereux, sur les dents depuis que les fuites d'informations se multipliaient. Tout ce que le garde du corps espérait c'était que les soupçons ne pesaient pas déjà sur son ami.

L'immeuble où siégeait le gouvernement ainsi que toutes les assemblées, était immenses. A l'intérieur chaque politicien disposait d'un appartement luxueux situé plus ou moins en hauteur selon sa place dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale. Les politiciens n'avaient même pas besoin de sortir, ils avaient tout à disposition, des boutiques de luxe, des cinémas, des coiffeurs tout était prévu pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à quitter leur tour de verre. Le gratte-ciel faisait 1200 m de hauteur et était composé de 133 étages.

- On arrive monsieur Wilson, Informa le chauffeur à travers l'appareil de communication.

Le véhicule passa devant le building et passa par le parking privé. La lourde porte de fer se referma derrière leur voiture dans un glissement silencieux et le chauffeur prit la route qui descendait vers le parking souterrain. Kurt connaissait les plans des lieux sur le bout des doigts. Il connaissait aussi les systèmes de sécurité, les rondes des gardiens. Il était prêt à agir et à pirater les systèmes de caméra de surveillance si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il se repassa mentalement la totalité des informations dont il disposait et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et que la porte s'ouvrit il descendit en réajustant la veste de son costume. Pour rencontrer ce genre de personnage. Kurt avait changé de style vestimentaire. Il porte un sobre costume trois pièces noir avec une cravate en soie bleue nuit. Adrian Moore le suivit et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au cent trentième étage pour se rendre directement au bureau d'Aristote Zone. Kurt observa discrètement le large ascenseur pendant leur lente ascension et repéra la caméra de surveillance ainsi que les micros soigneusement dissimulés sur le panneau de commande. Il sourit intérieurement en se disant que lui et son garde du corps devrait se contenter de parler de la pluie et du beau temps tant qu'ils seraient dans les lieux. La cabine s'arrêta en douceur au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et Adrian passa le premier. Il regarda le couloir. Le sol était recouvert de moquettes et de tapis faits main et les murs de boiseries richement sculptées. Le garde du corps en voyant tout ce luxe fut écoeuré, la moitié de la population était dans la misère et ces messieurs vivaient dans le luxe total, loin de la réalité. Kurt lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall d'accueil où une secrétaire en le voyant arriver s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre et de l'escorter jusqu'au bureau d' Aristote Zone. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte puis l'ouvrit. Elle s'effaça et laissa entrer le chanteur mais pas son garde du corps. Kurt entra dans un vaste bureau où il y avait plusieurs canapés luxueux de couleur crème, une moquette bleue nuit avec des tentures assorties ainsi qu'un long bureau en chêne ancien dont la teinte était foncé. Il fut surpris de voir que Mélina Church était présente, confortablement installé sur un des canapés.

Il regarda vers la fenêtre et vit Aristote Zone celui ci ressemblait trait pour trait à son grand-père Feydar Zone, en plus âgé. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence et ce fut le politicien qui brisa le calme qui régnait dans la pièce en souriant :

- Je vois que Mélina ne s'est pas trompée à votre sujet. Vous êtes un homme prudent ! J'aime cela ! Le complimenta-t-il.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Que vous êtes amants et que l'image qui est véhiculée de vous par la presse est complètement erronée.

- Mélina travaille pour vous ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme en la regardant du coin de l'oeil"

Celle-ci lui sourit après avoir bu une gorgée de son cocktail.

- En quelque sorte...Elle est chargée de trouver la taupe qui donne des informations à ces chiens de la Résistance.

- Ils vous créent pas mal de problème n'est ce pas ? Ironisa le chanteur.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. En plus en ce moment il s'amuse à battre en brèche tout le travail que nous avons fait pour discréditer ce salopard d'Harlock.

- Vous pensez qu'il va aider la Résistance ? Il a fui lâchement avec son vaisseau dès que la situation à commencé à chauffer pour lui.

- C'est ce qu'on s'est efforcé de faire croire à la population mais il va revenir et Gaia veut sa tête avant celle des responsables de la Résistance.

- Il est plus dangereux qu'eux ?

- Bien plus, en effet. Si la population venait à se soulever nous serions dans une situation très dangereuse. Vous êtes vous même un homme qui a beaucoup de pouvoir. Combien de fans avez vous à travers la galaxie, mon jeune ami ?

Wilson sourit intérieurement en entendant ces paroles. Il paraissait avoir une petite trentaine d'année alors qu'il en avait soixante. Aristote Zone ne savait pas qu'il était à moitié Mazone. Kurt démarrait sa mission avec un avantage.

- Je dirai environ 500 millions sur une population de plusieurs dizaines de milliards d'êtres humains, ce n'est qu'un faible pourcentage.

- Associez vous à nous et je peux vous garantir que vous en aurez beaucoup plus.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire cela

- Nous contrôlons tous les médias. Qui plus est vous n'auriez qu'à révéler au monde votre liaison avec Melina pour que votre apparente ambiguïté sexuelle vole en éclat.

- Si je venais à faire cela mes fans se sentiraient trahi. Je veux dire par là que Trash TV n'a pas été très tendre avec moi, et en particulier Mélina.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail mon chéri, se justifia la journaliste en souriant. Qui plus est vu comment tu as manipulé la presse depuis le début de ta carrière, il ne faut pas t'étonner que toutes les rumeurs les plus folles soient gobées par le public. Tu es le roi de la manipulation...

Elle se leva du canapé et vint se blottir dans ses bras

- Avec quelqu'un comme toi à nos côtés nous pourrions manipuler l'opinion publique. Tout ce que tu aurais à faire c'est dire à tes fans que tu penses que Harlock est un être dangereux, que la Résistance crée de fausses preuves dans le but de provoquer une rébellion qui mènera des millions d'innocents à la mort. La population ne croit plus ses politiciens, elle fait plus confiance aux artistes dans ton genre. Et tu représentes à toi seul dix pour cent de la population de cette galaxie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne vraiment ? S'enquit il

- Le droit de vivre et je trouve que cela est déjà beaucoup, répliqua Zone.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et se demanda si il avait été démasqué. Le politicien en le voyant réagir ainsi s'empressa de le rassurer

- Tranquillisez-vous je ne vous menace pas. Melina donne lui un verre de ton fameux cocktail pour le remonter un peu.

La journaliste alla au bar et servit un verre au chanteur et le lui apporta.

- Il y a 110 ans, commença à expliquer Aristote, la secte de Gaia a conquis la Terre et a expulser l'humanité de sa planète natale. Gaia est constitué de Mazones et d'hybrides humain-Mazone. Ils sont dirigés par Mark qui est le fils de Syvidra et du capitaine Harlock. Il pense que sa mère a été plaquée par son père avant sa naissance et que le capitaine de l'Arcadia les a abandonné tous les deux. Il ne sait pas la vérité. Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Sylvidra a quelque peu forcé la main du capitaine pour avoir cet enfant et ensuite elle s'est débarrassée de lui dans les limbes. Elle a peur que son fils qui commande toutes les troupes ne finisse par apprendre la vérité de la bouche de son géniteur c'est pourquoi elle a besoin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. De plus l'Arcadia appuyé par la Résistance pourrait être un vrai problème et faire voler le système en éclat. Sylvidra grâce à son fils dispose d'un redoutable commandant de guerre et ses troupes sont nombreuses. Il vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. D'ici deux ans tout au plus elle mettra un point final à son action et nous avons décidé de collaborer.

Kurt commençait à comprendre et ce qu'il apprenait commençait à faire monter la colère en lui.

- Elle a décidé de se débarrasser de toute l'humanité. Elle épargnera la vie de ceux qui l'ont suivi fidèlement. Autrement dit, la totalité des dirigeants du Consortium ainsi que tous ceux qui ont collaboré avec eux pour ce grand projet, et ils ne sont pas nombreux. Mélina par exemple en fait partie et si vous acceptez de nous aider vous aussi. Ma fille aussi, du moins dès que j'aurai réussi à la récupérer et à la mettre dans le lit de Mark. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver...Mais bon, le coeur à sa raison que la raison ignore.

- Et si votre fille ne veut pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je sais qu'elle a le béguin pour le capitaine de l'Arcadia et le fils de la reine Sylvidra est sa copie conforme. Tout ce qu'il y aura à faire, ce sera de manipuler son cerveau et elle sera toute à lui. Elle m'est bien utile cette petite et ce depuis sa naissance.

Aristote éclata de rire et Kurt tenta de se calmer. Il n'était pas loin d'exploser. Il avait toujours cru que les politiciens du Consortium n'étaient pas au courant pour le projet de Sylvidra. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous donne ma réponse un peu plus tard ? Demanda-t-il en souriant alors qu'il avait envie d'étrangler cet être ignoble.

- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Aristote.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir calmement et j'ai un concert a donné dans deux heures, il faut que je me prépare.

- J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de révéler ce que je viens de vous dire, le menaça Zone.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Vous me descendriez si je le faisais et en plus personne ne me croirait vu la piètre image que les médias donnent de moi, Le rassura-t-il en souriant.

- Je le sais. Mélina vous a bien choisi, remarqua Aristote avec un sourire cruel qui fit frissonner le chanteur.

- On se retrouve à bord du Dark King après le concert ma chérie, Proposa-t-il à Melina.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble n'est ce pas ? Se vexa un peu la journaliste.

- Disons, qu'il vaut mieux qu'on prenne notre temps."

Il l'embrassa tendrement et salua le politicien puis sortit. Il retrouva Adrian dans le hall d'accueil. Celui-ci compris en le voyant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et le suivit lorsque son ami passa devant lui en marchant comme s'il était un robot. Kurt ne prêtait plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était écoeuré et commençait à avoir des nausées. Il fallait qu'il arrive à contenir son dégoût jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la limousine. Kurt s'efforçait de garder son calme, son pas était régulier et il affichait un visage serein. Devant les caméras il affichait une décontraction totale même si son âme était bouleversée son visage n'en laissait rien paraître. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux à l'intérieur de la limousine Adrian passa celle ci au détecteur pour s'assurer qu'aucun matériel d'espionnage n'avait été installé pendant leur absence. Comme les lieux étaient sûrs le garde du corps commença à interroger son ami :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Kurt à peine installé avait demandé un sac et avait rendu son déjeuner. Il but un grand verre d'eau et respira profondément. Le silence entre les deux hommes dura plusieurs minutes et il finit par répondre :

- Ils savent tout des projets de Sylvidra et ils collaborent.

- Mais c'est du délire ! S'insurgea Adrian, qu'est ce qu'ils espèrent en échange ?

- Ils pensent que Sylvidra leur laissera la vie sauve, Expliqua-t-il dans un souffle alors que son estomac le faisait souffrir.

- Toi et moi on sait très bien qu'elle les tuera aussi. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi bêtes ! Hurla-t-il.

- Zone a une carte à jouer, sa fille, et il compte bien s'en servir.

- C'est absurde ! S'exclama-t-il vu le sourire qu'il lui a fait sur la photo il est clair que ces deux là sont amants. Jamais Harlock ne la laissera partir !

Zone grâce aux caméras de sécurité regarda sur l'écran de son bureau le véhicule du chanteur quitter le parking. Pendant que la limousine s'éloignait, il questionna la journaliste :

- Tu es sûre qu'il va collaborer ?

- Certaine ! Affirma celle-ci. Il ne me l'a jamais avoué mais je sais qu'il est à moi ! Pour pouvoir garder notre relation il acceptera tes conditions sans discuter. Comment comptes-tu récupérer ta fille ?

- Dès que Harlock réapparaîtra je lui enverrai des dizaines de vaisseaux de combats créés par ma fille et ils lui règleront son compte. Je récupèrerai Elisa que je livrerai à Mark et je donnerai Harlock à Sylvidra, L'informa-t-il avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Dans la vie, seuls les malins survivent. Sylvidra peut exterminer l'Humanité, je m'en moque grâce à la modification que j'ai fais à mon ADN je vivrai des centaines d'années et le virus qu'elle utilisera sera sans effet sur moi. C'est l'avantage d'une hybridation partielle. Grâce aux recherches des différents généticiens qui travaillent pour notre groupe nous créerons une humanité plus forte et nous nous débarrasserons des Mazones. Peu importe si cela prend des siècles, le temps n'aura plus d'emprise sur nous et nous serons à armes égales avec Sylvidra.

- Est ce que Kurt pourra en bénéficier ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? S'étonna le politicien.

- Oui, Reconnut-elle gênée.

- Si tu veux le garder près de toi, je pense qu'on peut envisager de le faire, Approuva-t-il quelque peu surpris par cette confession.

- Merci.

Le soir venu, Kurt se prépara pour le concert. Il avait retrouvé son calme et commençait à réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour récupérer les preuves. Mélina ne le rejoignit pas ce soir dans sa loge avant le concert. Il avait compris que cette absence était une forme d'ultimatum, soit il acceptait soit leur relation s'arrêtait. Elle était pour lui le meilleur moyen de s'introduire dans le Consortium. Il allait devoir coopérer avec ces politiciens corrompus le temps d'accomplir sa mission. Il avait demandé à Adrian de contacter la Résistance pour les informer de la situation et obtenir leur feu vert. Celui-ci arriva dans la loge du chanteur quelques minutes avant le début du spectacle. Le garde du corps avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui demanda :

- Alors ?

- Tu as le feu vert. Ryo m'a affirmé que tu devais collaborer totalement.

- Tu lui as bien expliqué tout ce que cela implique ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Il sait que tu vas devoir adhérer à la théorie de ces salopards et la partager avec tes fans, Lui confia-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas les manipuler comme ça ! Objecta Kurt

- On n'a pas le choix. Le moment venu tu leur diras la vérité et ils te pardonneront quand ils sauront les raisons de ce mensonge, le rassura-t-il. Je sais que cela pose un vrai problème de conscience et je suis désolé que tu retrouves à devoir faire ce choix cruel mais c'est nécessaire.

- Combien de temps j'ai pour accomplir ma mission ? S'enquit-il

- Jusqu'au retour d'Harlock. Je pense que la vérité ne sera révélée qu'au moment où il sera de nouveau présent dans la galaxie. Pour l'instant, le premier reportage a fait remonter la cote du capitaine auprès de la population.

- Si je fais ça, sa côte va redescendre aussi vite qu'elle a remonté ! Assura Kurt.

- En fait, confessa le garde du corps embarrassé, il pense que ton adhésion aura l'effet inverse...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

- Ben, tu sais ce que 90 % de la population pense de toi, lui rappela-t-il

- Je vois, sourit Kurt, Ryo est un gars rusé. Je passe pour le roi des cons aux yeux des gens ! Forcément, sans le reconnaître, en douce, en consultant le web parallèle, ils vont beaucoup plus s'intéresser au capitaine.

- Et pour cela, ta relation avec Melina doit rester cachée. Confirma Adrian. Tu n'auras qu'à prétendre que c'est pour que ton public majoritairement féminin ne te lâche pas !

- Je reste l'éternel crétin, puceau et asexué ! Ryo et Zone, le jour et la nuit mais la même capacité à manipuler l'opinion publique. Je dirais même que Ryo est plus doué que Zone dans ce domaine ! Plaisanta Kurt en souriant à Adrian.

- Une chance qu'il soit de notre côté, Admit Adrian en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Je me rendrai au Consortium après le concert. Conclut le chanteur en quittant la loge pour se rendre dans la salle de concert qui était pleine à craquer.

Le concert se déroula sans incident et Kurt alla au Consortium. La secrétaire le fit entrer dans le bureau du politicien qui était vide et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il patienta une dizaine de minutes et Zone entra finalement. En le voyant le politicien se contenta de demander :

- Votre décision ?

- J'accepte de collaborer, Indiqua-t-il en souriant et en affichant le même sourire manipulateur qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait séduit Mélina Church.

- J'en suis ravi. Mélina vous retrouvera à bord du Dark king. Lorsque votre tournée se terminera vous reviendrez me voir et nous pourrons discuter de votre avenir mon nouvel associé, Lui proposa-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- J'ai hâte de connaître la suite de votre plan monsieur Zone, affirma le chanteur tout en continuant à sourire..

Kurt et Mélina reprirent le Dark king pour se rendre sur la planète du prochain concert. Kurt savait qu'il allait devoir gagner la confiance de ces nouveaux amis et il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour y parvenir.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Sexe, magouilles financières et politiciens corrompus.**

Kurt poursuivait tranquillement sa tournée galactique. Au moment où Harlock et Elisa posaient le pied sur la planète des Mazones il était à deux mois de son concert sur Terre pour les membres de la haute société de Gaia et les membres du Consortium. Le spectacle allait être diffusé sur les chaînes d'Etat et toutes les planètes du Consortium allaient bénéficier de la diffusion. La salle de concert se situait sur une base spatiale reliée à la Terre par un pont galactique. Melina avait continué à l'accompagner mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir la nature des sentiments de l'artiste à son égard. Elle craignait qu'Aristote Zone en encourageant Kurt à participer à certaines orgies une fois qu'il retournerait sur Mars, n'arrive à l'éloigner d'elle. Le politicien agissait toujours ainsi avec ses associés. Il leur fournissait des femmes ou des hommes selon leurs inclinations, du succès, de l'argent et plus rien ne semblait important à leurs yeux. Ils finissaient par être totalement sous l'emprise de Zone. La journaliste avait la très nette impression que Kurt ne resterait pas avec elle et qu'il ne vieillirait probablement pas ensemble. Elle prit donc une décision. Si elle devait le perdre elle voulait garder un petit souvenir de lui. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de son amant et trouva les pilules qui l'empêchaient de lui donner un enfant. Elle prit une longue inspiration et décida de les remplacer par des cachets de vitamines.

Lorsqu'au bout de deux mois le Dark King arriva a proximité de la Terre, le chanteur alla dans le salon panoramique du vaisseau pour admirer la planète bleue. Melina le rejoignit et l'observa sans mot dire. Cela faisait deux mois que Kurt ne prenait plus de pilules contraceptives à son insu et Mélina n'était toujours pas enceinte. Elle s'approcha de son amant et l'enlaça en posant la tête contre le dos du chanteur. Celui ci caressa tendrement les mains croisées sur son torse.

Mark était dans son bureau qui se trouvait au sommet de la plus haute tour de la capitale de Gaia. Comme chaque jour, il portait sa tenue de souverain, composée d'une longue tunique en velours rouge recouverte d'un manteau de la même couleur. Une ceinture soulignait sa taille élégante. Il avait cessé de se teindre les cheveux et ceux ci étaient du même noir que ceux de sa mère. Son teint était de la même pâleur que celui des Mazones. Lorsqu'il ne se rendait pas aux soirées organisées par le Consortium il gardait son apparence naturelle. Il savait que sa mère faisait suivre le périple d'Harlock et il appréhendait toujours d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle n'approuverait pas qu'il ait préservé une bonne partie du patrimoine de l'humanité mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le long voyage qu'Ellie faisait avec son géniteur. Sa mère lui avait affirmé que le capitaine de l'Arcadia était un séducteur. Elle lui avait avoué après que l'Arcadia ait réussi à sortir des limbes qu'Harlock l'avait séduite et qu'il l'avait abandonné pour charmer d'autres femmes. Après avoir feint une honte profonde elle avait avoué qu'elle avait preuve de faiblesse à l'égard du capitaine de l'Arcadia et qu'elle était désolée qu'il se soit retrouvé sans père. Mark avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en sa mère et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Pour lui, sa mère était une victime de cet enjôleur et il comptait bien venger son honneur. Il savait que Sylvidra devait venir le voir et il attendait patiemment sa visite.

La reine des Mazones ne venait que très rarement sur Terre. Elle s'était engagée auprès d'Harlock de ne jamais s'installer sur cette planète et étrangement elle avait choisie d'honorer sa parole même lorsqu'elle était persuadée d'être débarrassée de l'Arcadia et de son maudit capitaine. Elle connaissait les cartes galactiques beaucoup mieux qu'Harlock et elle disposait de données montrant la position de certains couloirs à travers la matière noire qui permettaient de raccourcir les distances. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient être utilisés que par un vaisseau à la fois et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'en servit pas pour faire arriver son armada plus vite sur la Terre. Par contre pour la petite mission d'espionnage dont elle avait besoin ces passages étaient parfaits. Un de ces espions était de retour depuis peu et lui avait fourni plusieurs photos très intéressantes. Elle tenait à les remettre à son fils en mains propres pour observer sa réaction. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Mark et les deux gardes en la voyant se mirent au garde à vous. La reine entra sans frapper et trouva son fils en train d'observer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Elle avait tout tenté pour le détacher d'Elisa Zone. Elle lui avait envoyé des femmes plus superbes les unes que les autres et ils les avaient toutes repoussées. Lui qui auparavant multipliait les conquêtes féminines était devenu abstinent. Depuis six longues années, cette femme était son idée fixe et Sylvidra la trouvait dangereuse. Elle espérait bien, qu'une fois qu'il verrait ces photos il serait tellement en rage contre son géniteur qu'il le tuerait sans sourciller le moment venu.

- Mark ? Appela-t-elle.

- Oui mère ?

Le souverain se retourna et vit que la reine tenait une tablette numérique.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, L'informa-t-elle en allumant l'appareil.

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui tendit la machine. Mark la prit et vit la première photo d'une longue série qui lui briserait le coeur. On voyait sur celle ci le capitaine embrasser fougueusement Ellie dans l'ancienne chambre royale. Mark s'efforça de cacher son émotion mais son âme souffrait le martyr. Au moment où il regardait, le Dark King accostait sur la plate-forme de la station orbitale et Kurt s'était approché de la vitre pour observer la manoeuvre. Il sentit brusquement une violente douleur au niveau du coeur et s'effondra en s'appuyant sur la vitre. A genoux, il posa la main sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait ressentir toute la souffrance de son frère et ses larmes coulèrent.

" Oh Mon Dieu ! Non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Mark ? S'inquiéta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Mark sentait son coeur s'emballer. Il avait envie de lancer ces photos loin de lui mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant la reine des Mazones. Il leva les yeux et la reine ne put rien distinguer sur son visage. Elle se dit que cette photo n'était peut être pas assez importante pour le bouleverser aussi pensa-t-elle qu'une photo plus précise briserait les illusions de son fils à tout jamais.

- Je pense que tu devrais regarder la photo suivante, Lui conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Mark n'avait aucune envie d'en voir plus mais il obtempéra. Il toucha la tablette et la photo suivante s'afficha. Elle montrait les deux amants en pleine relation intime sur le lit royal.

- Tu as envie de passer derrière ton père ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Mark leva les yeux et la reine vit dans les yeux de son fils une colère qui lui fit craindre pour sa vie. Elle cessa de sourire et décida de calmer le jeu.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux. La femme que tu aimes tant s'est fait séduire par ton père, tout comme moi. Elle ne sera jamais à toi..."

Mark souffrait de plus en plus. Sa mère visiblement n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que peu importait qu'Ellie ait choisi son père comme amant, il voulait la récupérer. Il rageait intérieurement en imaginant celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de cet homme et il rendit à sa mère la tablette sans rien dire. Son coeur était en miettes mais il n'allait pas offrir à celle-ci le plaisir d'assister à cette souffrance. Le souverain savait que sa mère n'approuvait pas les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune archéologue spatiale mais il ne pouvait pas les éteindre. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, de s'intéresser à d'autres femmes mais rien n'y avait fait. Il lui fallait Elisa Zone et ce à n'importe quel prix, même si pour cela il devait tuer son père.

Kurt souffrait de plus en plus et lorsque Melina revint dans le salon et le trouva affalé sur le sol elle se précipita vers lui en appelant la sécurité

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Adrian arriva à son tour et courut vers son ami.

- Il faut que vous sortiez Melina ! Ordonna-t-il. Je vais rester avec lui !

- Il lui faut un médecin ! Insista la journaliste en pleurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va passer ! Sortez ! Intima-t-il en l'éloignant doucement mais fermement du chanteur.

La jeune femme hésita puis accepta finalement de quitter la pièce.

« Adrian doit savoir ce qu'il fait », Pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle patienta dans le couloir pendant que son amant se battait contre une douleur insoutenable. Kurt avait du mal à respirer et le garde du corps le mit sur le dos. Les larmes du chanteur ne pouvaient cesser de couler. L'âme de son frère semblait l'appeler au secours tant les élancements qu'il avait au niveau du coeur étaient puissants.

- Est-ce que ça va Kurt ? S'enquit Adrian. Tu ne veux pas que je fasse venir le médecin. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi mal avant. S'inquiéta le garde du corps.

- Il faut attendre, Indiqua le chanteur dans un souffle. Le coeur de mon frère est brisé et je ne peux même pas l'aider, ragea-t-il entre deux sanglots.*

Le garde du corps posa deux doigts sur la carotide de son ami. Les pulsations cardiaques étaient beaucoup trop rapides.

- Je crois qu'il faut le faire venir ! Tu vas y rester si je te laisse comme ça !

Adrian contacta le praticien qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il injecta au chanteur de quoi calmer le rythme cardiaque et posa une intraveineuse.

- Vous étiez à deux doigts d'une crise cardiaque ! S'étonna le médecin. Je ne comprends pas vos dernières analyses étaient parfaites !"

Il fit venir un brancard et Kurt fut emmené dans sa chambre et allongé sur son lit. Le médecin fit une prise de sang qu'il alla ensuite analyser, confiant son patient à Adrian qui s'engagea à le prévenir au moindre malaise de son ami.

- Il va falloir annuler le concert, Conseilla le garde du corps.

- Hors de question ! S'insurgea l'artiste à bout de souffle. Je veux voir mon frère et je sais qu'il sera là.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de lui, tu ne manqueras pas grand chose.

- Je veux le voir ! Insista le chanteur. C'est mon frère ! Même si je ne peux m'approcher de lui je veux au moins pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux une fois.

- Il ne doit pas apprendre ton existence, Lui rappela son ami. Ca mettrait tous nos plans en péril !

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lui dirai pas que je suis son frère.

Les symptômes furent traités à temps et le chanteur fut complètement rétabli pour son ultime concert. Il assura son spectacle à la perfection. Son frère était installé dans la tribune d'honneur et il pouvait sentir sa présence. Avant la dernière chanson il leva les yeux vers celle-ci et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère. Mark fut surpris par ce regard où il pouvait lire de la tristesse mêlée à de la compassion. Il serra les poings inconsciemment. Il avait l'étrange sensation que cet homme pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, de colère, il durcit le regard. Kurt ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant ce qui étonna le souverain qui ne comprenait pas ce regard insistant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et détourna le regard. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le forcer à agir ainsi mais cet homme le troublait. Kurt en voyant son frère mettre un terme à leur conversation muette, espéra qu'il avait réussi malgré tout à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Par ce contact il avait pu lire dans l'âme de son frère et ce qu'il avait apprit assombrit son âme. Mark avait décidé d'éliminer son rival. Il nourrissait à l'égard du capitaine Harlock une haine sans borne et le chanteur savait que cela mènerait le souverain droit à sa perte. Il se doutait bien de qui était derrière tout ça. Il se jura d'arriver à faire échouer les plans de Sylvidra et termina son spectacle.

A la fin du spectacle il retourna directement au Dark King. Il prétexta un rendez-vous important pour échapper aux interviews et retrouva Melina dans sa chambre. Celle-ci venait de faire un deuxième test de grossesse qui s'était révélé négatif. Elle s'était couchée en attendant le retour de son amant. Kurt s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant puis en la voyant si attristé il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, affirma-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Ne me ment pas je le vois tout de suite quand tu me mens, Plaisanta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Tu vas aller rejoindre Aristote n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui m'a invité à le rejoindre.

- Ouais, je sais, Ronchonna-t-elle.

Le chanteur la regarda fixement et s'inquiéta d'une telle réaction. Il durcit le regard et ordonna :

- Explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Je t'aime, Avoua-t-elle doucement. Et je sais qu'Aristote a l'habitude d'offrir à ses associés tous les plaisirs qu'ils souhaitent. Cette technique lui permet de les contrôler et il agira de la même manière avec toi et tu succomberas.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il organise des parties fines en fonction des goûts de ses associés. Et j'ai peur que tu...

- … que je te trompe, Acheva-t-il.

- Non, ça je sais que cela arrivera forcément, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai peur que tu choisisses de me quitter. J'ai attiré plein d'hommes dans les filets d'Aristote mais je n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse de l'un d'eux et maintenant que c'est le cas je voudrais que l'on parte tous les deux loin de tout cela et que l'on reste ensemble !

- Tu a été chargé par Zone de me séduire et tu es tombé dans ton propre piège, Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Les larmes de la journaliste se mirent à couler.

- C'est pour cela que tu as changé mes pilules contre des vitamines. Si je choisissais de t'abandonner tu voulais garder un petit souvenir de moi, c'est ça ?

- Comment as-tu su ? S'étonna-t-elle catastrophée.

Le regard qu'elle lança à Kurt était paniqué. Il y eut un long silence pendant lesquelles Melina étudia les réactions de son amant. Celui-ci continuait à sourire avec douceur et finit par lui révéler :

- Ma cabine est équipée d'une caméra de surveillance qui s'enclenche lorsque l'on entre dans ma cabine et qui ne peut être coupée que par Adrian ou par moi.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et lui annonça :

- Je t'aimes Mélina et si tu veux un bébé, je n'ai rien contre mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant d'agir de cette façon là, tu ne crois pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta au cou du chanteur et déposa une dizaine de baisers passionnés sur son cou.

- Est-ce que tu as repris les pilules normales, Finit-elle par lui demander.

- Non.

Melina relâcha son étreinte et Kurt revit la même attitude triste qu'elle avait au début de leur discussion.

- Pourquoi tu ...Commença-t-il.

- Je viens de faire un test de grossesse et je ne suis toujours pas enceinte.

- Ca ne fait que deux mois ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Patiente un peu et tu verras que ça viendra.

Il la serra contre lui et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement sur la gorge.

- Si tu veux, Proposa-t-il, on peut refaire une tentative ce soir.

Pour toute réponse, Mélina commença à lui retirer ses vêtements.

Le Dark King prit la route de Mars et arriva sur la planète rouge, une semaine plus tard. Il se posa sur un quai appartenant au Consortium et une limousine emmena Kurt rejoindre Aristote Zone. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un grand verre de cocktail. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le chanteur s'installa dans le canapé pendant que son nouvel ami s'installait dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

- Alors mon nouvel associé, prêt à entrer au service du Consortium et à faire fructifier vos intérêts ? S'enquit Zone avec un sourire carnassier.

- On ne peut plus prêt, affirma Kurt en souriant.

- Parfait. Je vais vous expliquez notre petit système. Comme vous le savez nous travaillons pour Sylvidra et nous accomplissons notre mission avec zèle. Nous surveillons les opposants politiques et les personnes supposées en être. A chaque fois que nous soupçonnons quelqu'un d'être un rebelle nous le faisons arrêter sous un prétexte quelconque et nous le faisons interroger par des services spécialisés.

- Torturer vous voulez dire, non ? S'enquit Kurt en souriant.

- Je n'emploie jamais ce terme, il effraie beaucoup de monde.

- Pas moi. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

- Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! S'amusa Aristote Zone. Bien sûr après leur arrestation leurs biens sont confisqués. Je suis partisan du prendre aux pauvres et aux riches pour donner aux plus riches pour qu'ils s'enrichissent un peu plus !

- Et les affaires prospèrent ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! J'aimerai vous inviter à une petite soirée, Proposa-t-il.

Nous y voilà, pensa Kurt en se remémorant les craintes de la journaliste. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce type de soirée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il s'intègre pour réussir sa mission.

- Quel genre de soirée ?

- Le genre très privée et très agréable. D'après ce que j'ai appris sur vous par Melina vous aimez la compagnie des jolies femmes. Mélina est très séduisante et au lit une véritable affaire.

En entendant ces mots, le chanteur eut envie d'étrangler le politicien mais il garda son calme. Melina ne lui avait pas fait part de ce petit détail et cela l'énervait quelque peu même si il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait certainement pas parler d'une chose aussi embarrassante à l'homme qu'elle aimait

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait séduit pour m'amener jusqu'à vous.

- N'exagérons rien. Je lui avais demandé de se renseigner sur vous. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de diplômes et je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes lancé dans une carrière de vedette de la chanson.

Cette question le ramena sept ans en arrière. Il travaillait au service de décryptage de la secte de Gaia. Il était le responsable du secteur 999 qui comprenait Mars, la Terre ainsi que plusieurs autres planètes dont Amos. Il était très doué dans son domaine et il savait décrypter les codes employés par les premiers rebelles qui utilisaient le web parallèle pour communiquer. A l'époque il vivait avec son père dans une des tours de la capitale qui servait à loger les anciens amants de sa mère. Ils étaient placés sous bonne garde et n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter la tour. Kurt, étant Mazone par sa mère, faisait obligatoirement parti de la secte de Gaia et en tant que tel il pouvait circuler librement. Il fut le premier à détecter les signaux de la Résistance et à indiquer au général en chef chargé de la sécurité intérieure qu'il y avait des dissidents. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa mère et il fut surpris en apprenant en arrivant un matin que la reine des Mazones voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Il se rendit donc à la plus haute tour de la ville et fut introduit dans le bureau où l'attendait Sylvidra. Il fut très impressionné par le charisme de cette reine à la beauté irrésistible. Il mit un genou à terre et s'inclina.

- Relèves-toi ! Ordonna la reine.

Kurt obtempéra et regarda sa mère pour la première fois.

- On m'a assuré que tu étais très doué pour décrypter les codes. Tu as été formé à l'espionnage et tes formateurs m'ont assuré que tu étais très doué. J'ai une mission pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu me surveilles les activités humaines. Pour cela je te propose d'utiliser un de tes talents. Je sais que tu as appris la danse et le chant, ce que je n'attendais guère de l'un de mes fils ! Je n'ai jamais encouragé des activités aussi inutiles ! Mais finalement tu vas me servir. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses lancer ta carrière musicale et ainsi espionner les humains et leurs dirigeants. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves les responsables de la Résistance et que tu me les livres !

- A vos ordres votre altesse !

Même si l'attitude de sa mère à son égard le blessa, il n'en montra rien et quitta les lieux. Il avait accepté cette mission sans hésiter. A l'époque il était prêt à tout pour satisfaire la reine des Mazones. Elle était sa mère et il aurait tout fait pour elle, afin qu'elle lui adresse enfin un sourire bienveillant. Comme les hybrides il était en adoration devant sa souveraine. Elle était la reine bien aimée des Mazones. Un être d'exception qui leur avait donné une nouvelle planète où installer leur civilisation. La reine avait contacté les compagnies de musique qui étaient dirigées par le Consortium et Kurt passa une audition en se faisant passant pour un jeune talent originaire de Mars. Les services secrets Mazones lui avaient créé une identité parfaite et face au talent du fils de la reine ils le signèrent sans hésiter.

Le chanteur conquit dès la première année des millions de fans et ses chansons furent propulsées au sommet des ventes. Tout se déroulait à la perfection aux yeux des services secrets. Ce que la reine n'avait pas su détecter dans son fils c'était sa générosité sans borne. Aux contacts de ses fans il reçut un amour et un soutient inconditionnel. Kurt s'était attaché à eux bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Pendant le début de sa carrière il s'occupait de sa mission avec zèle et il progressait vite. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du leader des rebelles grâce aux informations qu'il récoltait chez ses fans qui lui faisant totalement confiance. Ceux-ci lui faisaient certaines confidences. Kurt avait vécu dans un environnement protégé. Il ne savait rien des projets de sa mère. Il pensait que même si elle se montrait froide et distante, elle n'irait jamais exterminer toute une civilisation.

Au bout d'une année il avait reçu l'ordre de retourner sur Terre et de faire son rapport à sa mère. Il arriva le jour indiqué et alla voir sa mère pour lui faire son rapport. Elle l'accueillit avec la même froideur qu'au premier jour et il s'inclina devant elle.

- Mes fans me font une confiance aveugle et grâce à cela j'ai obtenu pas mal d'informations, Expliqua-t-il. Il semblerait qu'un petit groupe de contestataires commence à s'organiser pour créer une Résistance. Ils essayent de gagner un maximum de partisans et ont réussi à convaincre des personnes placées à plusieurs niveaux de la société de les aider. A l'heure actuelle, il est plus que probable qu'ils ont réussi à envoyer sur Terre un espion fouiller les ordinateurs de notre base centrale. Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de renforcer les sécurités et de changer les codes d'accès, votre altesse.

- As-tu les noms des responsables et leur localisation ?

- Je n'ai pas le nom du leader et il y a deux planètes possibles pour l'emplacement de leur base : Mars et Amos.

- C'est du bon travail, Le complimenta-t-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois. Poursuis ta mission. Je me dois de protéger la paix dans notre galaxie si ces misérables venaient à parvenir à leurs fins il y aurait beaucoup de victimes innocentes. Je compte sur toi.

- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance votre altesse !

- Ce soir il y a une grande soirée d'organiser où le souverain de Gaia se rendra. Je te propose d'y aller pour te détendre un peu.

- Avec joie votre altesse !

- Il y a un nouvel ingénieur qui est arrivé depuis quelques mois, elle passe son temps à travailler, j'aimerai que tu l'observes et que tu me dises ce que tu penses d'elle.

- A vos ordres !"

Il se rendit le soir même à cette soirée. Depuis son retour sur Terre il avait d'étranges sensations dans la poitrine. Il avait eut les mêmes tout le temps où il avait vécu sur la planète bleue. Elles avaient cessé une fois qu'il avait quitté cette planète. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était l'air de la Terre qui ne lui convenait pas. Alors qu'il arrivait il sentit une vague de tristesse submerger son coeur et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il quitta la limousine qui le transportait pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble où devait avoir lieu la soirée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des humains pour la plupart sélectionnés pour leur capacité intellectuelle. Il fut présenté par un des chefs de file du Consortium à tous les participants et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi son âme était de plus en plus perturbée. Le souverain de Gaia arriva anonymement et Kurt fut présenté au fils aîné de la reine Sylvidra. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à lui son coeur se serra. Le souverain le salua et lui serra la main et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Au contact de son frère, tout un flot d'émotions et de sentiments se déversa en lui comme une rivière. Il sentit une grande solitude, un sens du devoir élevé mais aussi une grande douceur ainsi qu'une grande bonté. Kurt réussit à masquer ce qu'il ressentait et se contenta de sourire à son frère en lui disant qu'il était très honoré de le rencontrer. En ayant lu dans son coeur, il apprit que Mark ne soupçonnait même pas son existence. Il était persuadé d'être le seul fils de Sylvidra. Le chanteur savait qu'il ne devait pas trahir le secret de la reine aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder son frère s'éloigner alors qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler et apprendre à le connaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Elisa Zone franchir la porte de la salle. Elle était très élégante et très jolie. Elle semblait embarrassée de participer à ce genre de soirée et il vit le mentor de la jeune femme la prendre sous son aile ce qui le fit sourire. Le responsable du secteur ingénierie la présenta à toute l'assemblée. Lorsqu'il lui serra la main il sentit toute la gentillesse d'Elisa et tomba sous le charme. Elle fut ensuite présentée à son frère qui connut pour la première fois de sa vie un véritable coup de foudre. Kurt pouvait ressentir cela au fond de son âme et il ressentit pour la première fois de la joie lui traverser le coeur. Son frère était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie et passa toute la soirée avec la jeune ingénieure. Il les regarda quitter la soirée ensemble en souriant son âme soulagée depuis la première fois de son existence. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce don étrange. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que depuis sa naissance il était lié émotionnellement à son frère. Depuis qu'il était un tout jeune enfant, il ressentait des émotions qui n'étaient pas liées aux événements qui traversaient sa vie. Depuis toujours, sans le savoir, il pouvait ressentir les sentiments de son frère.

Il resta jusque tard dans la soirée puis il décida avant d'aller se reposer de vérifier les systèmes de sécurité de l'ordinateur centrale de Gaia. Il savait que la Résistance chercherait à y entrer pour trouver le point faible des Mazones et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il se rendit dans le centre d'ingénierie où travaillait Elisa Zone et s'assura que la jeune femme n'était pas l'espion envoyé par les rebelles. Il fouilla son ordinateur et n'y trouva que des plans de vaisseaux. La jeune femme travaillait beaucoup et souvent jusque tard dans la nuit comme le montrait les heures d'enregistrements des modifications apportées aux plans. Elle ne semblait préoccupée que par son travail ce qui rassura Kurt. Il éteignit l'unité centrale et quitta le bureau. Il prit son pass et pénétra dans la zone réservée aux dirigeants de Gaia. Comme il était agent secret, il avait carte blanche pour accéder aux zones sensibles. Il arriva dans la zone de l'ordinateur et fut satisfait de constater que la reine avait suivie son conseil et renforcer la sécurité. Il entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que la caméra de surveillance s'était brusquement coupée. Il s'approcha et la vit se rallumer et la porte de la salle se refermer. Il l'entendit se verrouiller et il se précipita vers elle pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Celle ci resta bloquée et il discerna la mise en route de l'ordinateur qui aurait dû être en veille. Il retourna près de l'unité centrale et vit l'écran s'allumer. Des milliers de ligne de codes défilèrent et le chanteur comprit que la Résistance était en train de pirater l'ordinateur. Il n'était pas informaticien et la lutte entre lui et le hacker allait être inégale mais il tenta quand même sa chance. Kurt savait que le chef des rebelles était un informaticien de génie qui pouvait pirater n'importe quel service informatique et il avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'ordinateur le plus sécurisé de la galaxie. Le chanteur tenta d'allumer les alarmes de sécurité mais elles étaient court-circuitées. Ryo Kimura récupéra le projet exode et tenta d'atteindre le projet Humanité mais sans succès, les systèmes étaient trop puissants et il savait qu'il disposait de très peu de temps pour agir. Il regarda le moniteur relié aux caméras de sécurité de la salle et fut très surpris en voyant le chanteur Kurt Wilson tenter de contrer son attaque. L'informaticien échoua face aux pare-feux qui protégeaient le dossier et les systèmes de sécurité finirent par l'éjecter. Kurt vit l'attaque cesser et les portes se déverrouiller. Une Mazone responsable de la sécurité entra.

- C'est vous qui avez enclenché les alarmes de sécurité ?

- Oui, mais je pensais avoir échoué. Le système m'a affirmé qu'elles étaient court-circuitées.

- Sous votre conseil, les systèmes ont été dédoublés et en cas de problème l'alarme se déclenche chez les gardes.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle mais le Hacker a eu le temps de récupérer le dossier du projet exode.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non heureusement ! Il va falloir encore renforcer la sécurité, ce hacker est très doué, il fera sûrement une nouvelle tentative.

- Restez ici, ordonna-t-elle, je vais avertir la reine.

La responsable quitta les lieux et il se retrouva seul avec l'ordinateur. Il regarda les caméras de sécurité. L'attaque les avait mis hors service. Kurt était troublé. Attaquer l'ordinateur central de Gaia était extrêmement risqué. Ce que ce hacker recherchait devait vraiment être très important pour les rebelles et il pensa au projet humanité que le leader de la Résistance avait tenté de pirater. Il tenta de consulter le dossier et il vit qu'il était hautement sécurisé. Seuls les dirigeants de Gaia pouvaient y accéder. Il regarda le projet exode qui racontait le long voyage des Mazones jusqu'à la Terre. Il consulta les archives de l'unité et découvrit les noms de centaines de personnes exécutés car considérées comme étant des dissidents. Il tomba ensuite sur un dossier portant le nom de Hans Ludwig Von Harlock et l'ouvrit. Il apprit la manipulation mentale dont le capitaine avait été victime et comprit que sa mère s'était servie de l'enfant né de cette union forcée pour conquérir la Terre. Kurt était anéanti, pour sa mère, son frère n'était qu'un instrument nécessaire pour asservir l'humanité. Cette femme cruelle, était incapable d'aimer. Lui qui avait reçu tant d'amour par son père puis par ses fans était effondré. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta les lieux lorsque la patrouilla arriva. Il quitta le siège des dirigeants de Gaia et demanda à son chauffeur de l'emmener chez son père. Il réfléchit tout le long du chemin. Il était perdu et pensait que son père pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans ce qu'il ressentait. Un homme d'environ 80 ans ouvrit la porte et serra le chanteur contre son coeur. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Bonsoir papa.

- Ce que je suis content de te voir mon fils ! Tu m'as manqué ! Entre vite et raconte moi tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé pendant cette année."

Il pénétra dans l'appartement à la suite de son père et le vieil homme l'emmena dans le salon. Il lui prépara un thé et installa son fils à la table de la salle à manger. Son père était empli de joie de revoir enfin son enfant. Il n'était pas habitué à vivre seul. Kurt avait toujours vécu avec lui depuis sa naissance et il avait hâte que son fils lui raconte toutes ses aventures. Le vieil homme amena le service à thé avec une théière pleine d'eau chaude. Il prépara les tasses et versa de l'eau pendant que son fils lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette année passée loin de lui. Kurt avait une question a posé à son père et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Dis-moi est ce que tu voulais avoir des enfants quand je suis venu au monde ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt. J'étais un jeune docteur en littérature, à l'époque où les livres étaient encore autorisés et tu es arrivé, mon rayon de soleil !

- Tu savais que ma mère était la reine des Mazones ?

- Elle ne s'est pas présentée comme telle et notre liaison n'a durée que quelques mois.

- Est-ce que à un moment donné, hésita le chanteur terriblement embarrassé, elle t'a fait prendre quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Soutint son père en riant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit ?

- Est-ce que tu sais si Sylvidra a eu beaucoup d'enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle a ton frère aîné le souverain de Gaia mais après...

- Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait prendre n'est ce pas ? Insista Kurt au bord des larmes.

- Mais non voyons ! Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Donc tu voulais vraiment m'avoir ?

- Je n'ai jamais regretté ta naissance ! Tu es un garçon formidable et Sylvidra m'a donné un fils qui me comble de fierté et de joie !

En entendant ces paroles, Kurt fondit en larmes et s'excusa.

- Bon sang mon petit, qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme en serrant les mains de son fils

- J'ai rencontré mon frère, et je ne sais pourquoi je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent lorsque je suis sur la même planète que lui. Et il est tellement triste ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Je crois que notre mère ne l'aime pas et qu'elle se sert de lui.

- Voyons, c'est son fils préféré ! S'exclama son père incrédule

Peter Wilson savait que son fils était une âme généreuse et sensible mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et cela l'inquiétait énormément.

- Bon, dis-moi tout ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu vides ton sac ! Confies-toi à moi ! On a toujours parlé de tout tous les deux, on n'a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Je suis allé à l'ordinateur central pour vérifier les systèmes de sécurité et il a été piraté sous mes yeux. Après l'attaque, j'ai fouillé un peu, avoua-t-il, pour savoir pour quelles raisons les rebelles prenaient de tels risques et...

- Et quoi !

- J'ai lu le dossier du capitaine Harlock. Sylvidra s'est servie de lui pour avoir Mark. Il ne l'a jamais quitté pour une autre. Elle a fait Mark sans son consentement. Elle avait besoin d'un meneur d'hommes pour conquérir la Terre et asservir l'humanité et elle s'est servit de mon frère pour y parvenir. En plus, d'après le fichier que j'ai lu elle a fait exécuter des milliers de personnes.

- Des opposants, Affirma le vieil homme.

- Des familles entières ! Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants ! Un vrai massacre ! Ragea Kurt

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, les rebelles pourront le révéler au grand jour, le rassura le vieil homme abasourdi par ce qu'il apprenait.

- J'en doute, sous mon conseil la sécurité a été renforcée et les fichiers sont cryptés, ils ne peuvent être lus que par l'ordinateur central. Dès que la Résistance l'ouvrira il se détruira en effaçant toutes les données de l'ordinateur qui tentera de les lire, Révéla-t-il catastrophé.

- Tu as toujours été un homme prudent, Reconnut son père désolé de la situation. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu comptes t'allier à la Résistance c'est ça ? Comprit Peter.

Kurt ne répondit pas et son père lui resservit une tasse de thé. Peter Wilson savait que son enfant avait pris sa décision et il la respecterait. Kurt avait 54 ans, en âge Mazone, cela ne représentait pratiquement rien mais son père savait qu'il était prêt à faire les choix qui s'imposaient et à les assumer. Il était fier de lui et il savait que son fils ne le décevrait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était ce lien particulier qui unissait les deux frères. A cause de cela, Kurt avait nourri un fort attachement à Mark et Peter savait que si Kurt s'unissait à la Résistance c'était pour protéger l'humanité mais aussi dans l'espoir de sauver son frère de la mauvaise influence de Sylvidra. Le vieil homme n'arrivait pas à croire que celle qu'il avait tendrement aimé fut en fait un véritable monstre. Elle qui était si douce et si gentille, c'était incompréhensible. Pour lui, cette reine ne correspondait pas à la Mazone qu'il avait aimé.

- Que comptes tu faire pour ta mère ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais qu'elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais c'est son rôle de reine qui veut ça..

- Papa...

- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies que c'est ta mère ! C'est important !"

Kurt alla se coucher et le lendemain il se rendit auprès de la reine Sylvidra pour faire son rapport. Elle le félicita de son zèle qui avait empêché les rebelles de récupérer des documents importants. Elle lui ordonna de reprendre sa mission et ce fut ainsi que Kurt repris sa carrière et retourna sur Mars.

- Disons que j'ai peut être un côté narcissique et ce métier, si on s'y investit à fond, rapporte beaucoup, expliqua Kurt

- Et l'argent donne le pouvoir et permet d'accéder à une multitude de plaisirs. Votre fortune ?

- Confortable, sans être excessive non plus, les producteurs sont plutôt gourmands

- Des requins qui se nourrissent sur votre talent.

- Et vous ? Je doute que les confiscations de biens expliquent le train de vie des politiciens du Consortium

- En effet. Il y des tas de méthodes pour s'enrichir, confirma-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail

- Le bâtiment ? Proposa Kurt

- Vous vous y connaissez donc, sourit Zone. Disons que les normes des constructions ne sont pas toujours respectées...

- Mais encore ? Insista Kurt en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Un entrepreneur qui veut construire un gratte-ciel destiné à loger une population toujours grandissante, a besoin d'un permis de construire, que nous lui accordons si nous nous mettons d'accord sur les termes du contrat. La qualité des matériaux est par exemple revue à la baisse et la différence de prix est partagée entre le promoteur et nous.

- Et si quelqu'un se plaint à cause d'un problème ?

- Bizarrement il devient un rebelle et est livré avec sa famille à l'armée pour interrogatoire. Pas la peine qu'il reste de témoins.

- On est bien d'accord. Soutint Kurt alors qu'il avait envie de tuer l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il avait participé avec joie au massacre de milliers d'innocents. L'humanité devait se débarrasser de ce monstre au plus vite.

- Bien sûr, il faut aussi savoir contrôler le peuple et choisir ceux qui peuvent soutenir notre cause.

- J'ai appris que l'accès à l'éducation avait été mis sous contrôle, confirma Kurt

- Oui, avec l'accord de Sylvidra, nous avons pensé que ceux qui descendaient de basses extractions devaient rester dans leur milieu. Ils ont tendance à être trop idéalistes et incontrôlables.

Décidément, Kurt le sentait, il avait commencé à gagner la confiance de ce politicien corrompu. Il fallait qu'il arrive à ce qu'Aristote Zone lui fasse une confiance aveugle. Il sentait que le politicien avait encore pas mal de secrets.

- Dites-moi cher associé, j'ai pas mal de problème avec la presse. J'apprécierai assez que vous museliez ces chiens

- Cela se fera sans problème une fois que vous aurez honoré votre part du contrat.

- Comment vous faîtes pour les contrôler ?

- Je les tiens par la queue ! S'exclama Zone en éclatant de rire.

- Par la queue ? S'étonna le chanteur

- C'est le consortium qui désigne les dirigeants de la presse et par conséquent, j'ai installé des personnes que je pouvais contrôler. Hors, c'est fou ce qu'il peut y avoir de personnes dépendantes de certains plaisirs. J'organise des petites soirées destinées à les satisfaire et ils me mangent littéralement dans la main.

- Et la soirée à laquelle vous voulez que je participe est de ce genre

- Exactement. De plus le dirigeant de Trash TV vous apprécie beaucoup. Il vous trouve très séduisant…

- Bizarre, je pensais qu'il était coureur de jupons

- Disons qu'il aime les deux.

- Je suis flatté Aristote mais, vous vous doutez bien, que je ne suis pas de ce bord là

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi il y aura des jolies filles à profusion. Je suis sur qu'il appréciera de vous voir en pleine action et ce même si il ne peut participer à votre petit jeu"

Kurt était coincé, il n'avait pas le choix. Cela l'écoeurait mais les enjeux étaient trop importants. La mort dans l'âme il termina son cocktail et finit par accepter

" A quelle heure la petite soirée ?

- On dîne vers 20h00, la soirée se fait au salon panoramique

- Rassurez-moi, Mélina n'y participera pas ?

- Non. Vous voulez la garder pour vous ?

- Disons, que je tiens à elle et que c'est réciproque. Je refuse de la partager. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Aucun problème. Elle est toute à vous.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Espionnage.**

Le soir venu, Kurt retourna au Siège du gouvernement du Consortium. Il monta jusqu'au salon panoramique escorté par Adrian. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une longue inspiration. Deux domestiques en livrée étaient de part et d'autre de l'accès. Les deux battants étaient ouverts et la pièce était pleine de monde. Un homme en costume s'approcha et annonça :

- Ils n'attendaient plus que vous pour passer à table monsieur Wilson.

Le chanteur fit quelques pas et son garde du corps lui emboîta le pas. Kurt, comprenant que son ami voulait l'accompagner s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il regarda vers le domestique et lui demanda :

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls. J'aimerais parler à mon garde du corps en privée.

L'homme s'éloigna et Kurt murmura :

- Il faut que tu restes là. Ce qui va se passer là-dedans ne va pas être joli à voir. Et je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Les fameuses soirées d'Aristote Zone ! Se désola Adrian.

- Ouais. La soirée risque d'être longue. Si tu veux tu peux repartir avec la limousine, je te ferai appeler une fois que je serai prêt à rentrer. Proposa-t-il.

- Non, j'attendrai, Insista Adrian. Je veux être là en cas de problèmes. N'oublie, je me suis engagé à être là pour toi jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord, accepta Kurt.

Il regarda son ami avec reconnaissance et lui sourit tristement. Adrian recula et vit Kurt pénétrer dans la salle. La porte se referma derrière le chanteur et le garde du corps alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face à la porte. Les domestiques le regardèrent avec gravité et Adrian se prépara mentalement pour sa longue attente.

Lorsque Aristote Zone vit le chanteur il s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le salua et le présenta à l'assemblée. Kurt reconnut les différents patrons de chaînes et vit celui de Trash TV le regarder de manière inquiétante. Il vit aussi plusieurs chercheurs que la secte de Gaia avait ordonnés au Consortium d'exécuter car Sylvidra les trouvait dangereux. Celle-ci tenant à contrôler la recherche scientifique humaine avait mandaté les services secrets du Consortium pour la débarrasser des chercheurs qui s'avéraient être trop brillants ou semblant s'intéresser de près ou de loin à des domaines sensibles comme la génétique. Kurt comprit que Aristote Zone jouait double jeu. Certes, il collaborait avec la reine des Mazones, mais en cachette il faisait des recherches en se servant de ceux dont il avait sauvé la vie. L'artiste ne s'était pas trompé, le politicien libidineux avait plusieurs secrets et les magouilles financières n'étaient que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Il y avait, beaucoup de jolies femmes comme lui avait promis Zone et beaucoup regardaient de son côté. Plusieurs femmes le regardaient avec un air lubrique et chuchotaient entre elles. Pour beaucoup, la présence de Kurt Wilson devait être une surprise. Il repéra une jeune femme plantureuse aux longs cheveux bouclés et décida d'en faire sa partenaire de jeu pour la soirée. Il sentit des regards insistants dans son dos lorsqu'il engagea la conversation avec sa conquête d'un soir. Pendant et après le dîner les discussions allaient bon train et Kurt s'efforçait d'écouter un maximum de conversations pour obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles. Il apprit ainsi que les scientifiques travaillaient sur un projet destiné à débarrasser les humains des Mazones et des Hybrides. La soirée avançait et plusieurs convives prirent congé. Les scientifiques furent les premiers à partir et Kurt constata que le patron de Trash TV ne le quittait pas du regard. Il se concentra sur la jeune femme qu'il avait séduite. Les lumières furent baissées et il comprit que le côté privé de la soirée allait démarrer. Il vida un verre d'alcool fort à la robe ambré, d'un trait pour arriver à vaincre ses inhibitions. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il allait devoir un jour participer à une partie fine. Il donna aux personnes présentes ainsi qu'à sa camarade de jeux une représentation qu'elles ne seraient pas prête d'oublier.

Adrian patienta plusieurs heures et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque l'un des domestiques posa la main sur son oreillette. Il écouta le message attentivement puis il s'adressa au garde du corps.

- Monsieur Wilson a quitté la soirée. Il a pris l'ascenseur privé de monsieur Zone et vous attend dans sa limousine.

Adrian le regarda interloqué, puis se leva pour retourner au parking. Il était trois heures du matin et les lieux étaient déserts. Il n'y avait aucun véhicule à part la longue limousine noire silencieuse. Adrian ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'intérieure. Contrairement à l'habitude, la lumière était éteinte mais il put reconnaître la silhouette de son ami.

- Est-ce que ça va Kurt ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ca va. Je veux juste rentrer, je suis fatigué.

Kurt ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet et Adrian respecta son silence. Le chanteur n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il commençait à haïr Aristote Zone. Il avait cédé à chacun des caprices du politicien et espérait bien être payé en retours.

Après être monté à bord du Dark king il alla directement prendre une douche. Le garde du corps attendit patiemment pendant deux heures que l'eau cessa enfin de couler puis il entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et trouva son ami les paumes appuyées sur le mur qui se trouvait devant lui. L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur son corps d'ivoire. Adrian coupa l'eau et passa un drap de bain autour de son ami. Il savait qu'il souffrait Il l'entraîna dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir. Il lui servit un verre d'alcool et le lui plaça dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je crois que j'ai donné à Zone exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- C'était ta mission.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si sale ?

- Car tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à participer à ce genre de truc.

- Je m'en veux…S'effondra-t-il. Je sais que je dois gagner la confiance de Zone mais j'ai trahi la femme que j'aime…

- Je suis désolé.

Les larmes de Kurt se mirent à couler. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Dark King ce soir là, le regard si triste de Mélina lui avait transpercé le cœur. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. A la grande surprise des deux amis elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Kurt embarrassé se leva prestement et lui tourna le dos afin d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement. Elle fit un signe de tête au garde du corps qui comprit que la journaliste lui demandait de sortir. Adrian hésita et face au regard suppliant de la jeune femme il quitta la pièce. Mélina s'approcha de Kurt. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du chanteur puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant tout en se serrant contre lui.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si tu as dû participer à cette soirée.

- Je n'aurai pas du y aller…

- Il le fallait.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers elle et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu le sais, Sylvidra va exterminer l'humanité et c'est la solution pour que tu survives avec moi, Sanglota-t-elle. Elle épargnera ceux qui la servent.

- C'est des conneries ! Cracha-t-il. Toi et moi, on sait très bien qu'elle tuera tous les humains ! Alors dis-moi la vérité !

- Zone a un plan…Avoua-t-elle.

- Quel plan ?

- Je n'ai pas tous les détails, hésita-t-elle. Personne n'a le droit d'en parler. Zone tient à limiter le nombre de personnes au courant de son opération… C'est lui qui doit te parler de ça...

Mélina se serra contre lui puis poursuivit :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis sure qu'à présent il a vraiment confiance en toi et grâce à cela tu survivras et nous pourrons rester ensemble."

Kurt l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la journaliste. Sa mission était bel est bien à succès et le comportement de la jeune femme l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Le lendemain Aristote Zone convoqua Kurt Wilson. Il avait décidé de lui révéler ses projets. Pour lui, Kurt devait faire partie de la nouvelle élite qu'il devait créer. Il était intelligent et prêt à tout pour survivre. Il était le candidat idéal. La partie fine de la veille n'avait servie qu'à prouver la totale soumission du chanteur à son nouveau maître et il s'était montré à la hauteur, au delà de toute espérance. Kurt reçu le message sur sa tablette numérique et se rendit au siège du Consortium. Il était résolu à passer à l'offensive la nuit suivante. Il connaissait tous les systèmes de sécurité tout ce qu'il fallait c'était découvrir où était le laboratoire de recherche clandestin d'Aristote Zone.

Il alla retrouver le politicien qui l'attendait dans le salon panoramique du gratte-ciel. Il l'avait invité pour le déjeuner et l'attendait attablé sirotant un apéritif en l'attendant. Adrian dû à nouveau attendre dans le couloir et la porte se referma. Kurt prit une longue inspiration puis le rejoignit. Il s'assit en face de son nouvel associé qui lui demanda :

- Pas trop fatigué après cette agréable soirée ?

- Non. Je suis en pleine forme, assura Kurt.

Un serveur lui amena son cocktail préféré ce qui le surprit.

- J'ai pris sur moi de commander pour vous, Mélina m'a assuré que vous adoriez cette boisson.

- C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup, tout comme Mélina.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je vous apprécie beaucoup, commença-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de la même manière que le directeur de Trash TV, plaisanta Kurt.

- Rassurez-vous, vous connaissez mes goûts non ?

"Ca pour les connaître, je les connais », Pensa le chanteur en se remémorant la soirée où il avait vu le politicien s'amuser avec plusieurs femmes.

- Je vais vous parlez d'un projet qui me tient à coeur. Je choisis très soigneusement les personnes destinées à y participer et vous convenez parfaitement. Vous êtes intelligent et bénéficiez d'une excellente éducation. Vos parents doivent être des membres de l'élite même si vous vous êtes acharnés à le cacher, cela se voit. Me donneriez-vous leur nom ?

- Peut-être plus tard si je sens que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Je vois, c'est à mon tour de faire le premier pas. Je vous ai expliqué les plans de Sylvidra et je vous ai affirmé qu'elle épargnerait ceux qui l'ont servi fidèlement...

Aristote planta son regard dans celui de Kurt afin de guetter ses réactions. Inconsciemment, une étincelle d'ironie passa dans les yeux du chanteur que le politicien remarqua immédiatement :

- Bien entendu, vous n'y croyez pas, poursuivit Aristote, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux.

- Bizarre, j'étais certain d'avoir réussi à cacher mon rire intérieur.

- Vous êtes vif ! Ca me plaît ! Vous n'êtes pas naïf, donc dès que je vous en ai parlé vous n'avez pas cru à ce joli conte de fée.

- Pourquoi irait-elle s'embarrasser d'êtres humains sachant que tôt ou tard un conflit éclaterait entre nos deux peuples. Il est évident qu'elle nous massacrera tous sans hésiter.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai un plan. J'ai plusieurs chercheurs qui travaillent à modifier l'ADN humain.

- Modifier l'ADN humain.

- Oui. Comme Sylvidra va utiliser un virus génétiquement ciblé mes chercheurs ont découvert comment modifier l'ADN humain pour qu ce virus ne nous affecte pas.

- Si vous disposez d'un traitement vous pouvez sauver tout le monde.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Kurt ne répondit pas, il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voyant que le chanteur ne répondait pas, Aristote reprit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de sauver la vie de milliards d'inutiles ! Je tiens à choisir ceux qui seront dignes de survivre. Le moment venu, grâce à des vaisseaux créés par ma fille, nous fuirons loin de cette galaxie et nous créerons une nouvelle civilisation, qui le moment venu, débarrassera notre galaxie des Mazones et des Illumidas.

- Des vaisseaux créés par votre fille ?

- Oui, lorsqu'elle à donné sa démission, j'ai récupéré son ordinateur. Elle a tout plaqué du jour au lendemain et elle a laissé ses affaires sur Gaia. Etant son père, je me suis proposé pour débarrasser son bureau. A l'intérieur de son disque dur, j'ai trouvé les plans d'un vaisseau géant qui ressemble à celui de Sylvidra. Connaissant les talents de ma fille dans le domaine de la conception de vaisseaux vous vous doutez bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- Si je comprends, ce vaisseau est prêt ? Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, dès que Sylvidra lancera son offensive, nous quitterons cette galaxie. Etes-vous partant ?

- Oui, je suis partant, j'espère que Melina fera partie du voyage.

Aristote se mit à rire ce qui étonna le chanteur.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Vous deux ! Elle a demandé la même chose pour vous ! Révéla-t-il. Vous êtes très amoureux tous les deux. C'est mignon !"

Kurt ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se produire, Mélina voulait le protéger. Il allait devoir se montrer très prudent. L'attitude de la journaliste avait changé depuis sa pseudo crise cardiaque. Elle était très inquiète et le surveillait de près de crainte qu'il ait un nouveau malaise. Vu la gravité de la situation, il devenait urgent de prévenir la Résistance. Il sourit au politicien et but son verre d'un trait. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent en discutant de la mise au point du projet.

Le chanteur à son retour convoqua son garde du corps dans le bureau du Dark King. Il savait que cette pièce était insonorisée et qu'ainsi même si Melina envisageait de laisser traîner ses oreilles sur la porte, elle n'entendrait rien. Kurt révéla à Adrian tout ce qu'il avait appris et lui annonça son intention de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Consortium le soir même pour récupérer les preuves nécessaires.

- Tu comptes faire comment avec Melina qui ne te lâche pas d'un semelle ? S'enquit Adrian.

- Je vais lui offrir une charmante soirée et je lui ferai prendre un calmant. Et je serai libre.

- Tu sais où est le labo ?

- Non, mais je suis sûr de trouver son emplacement dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur de Zone. Tu as toujours la tablette avec le petit virus de Ryo ?

- Oui, mais j'ai des doutes. Tu as toutes les chances de te faire prendre, hésita le garde.

- Je connais les systèmes de sécurité par coeur et la Résistance a besoin de preuves. Si on se contente de donner les informations comme ça personne n'y croira !

- Très bien, mais tu n'y va pas seul, je viens avec toi !*

- Je l'espère bien ! Lui assura Kurt en souriant. Ces renseignements doivent à tout prix arriver à Ryo et tu es le seul de nous deux à savoir te battre en silence. Tu seras parfait pour éliminer les gardes en douceur. Je vais ordonner au capitaine du vaisseau d'envoyer le Dark King sur Aqua. Comme ça on sera couvert. On quittera le vaisseau en douce pendant le trajet et on fera notre petite expédition. Je vais annoncer à Zone que je veux prendre deux semaines de vacances romantiques avec Melina sur Aqua. Comme il connaît mes sentiments à son égard il ne se doutera de rien!

- Comment l'a-t-il su ?

- Il a deviné, reconnut le chanteur embarrassé.

Adrian eut un petit rire que Kurt ne releva pas. Il envoya son message à Aristote Zone et le Dark King décolla quelques minutes plus tard.

Kurt passa une soirée romantique avec Melina dans le but d'endormir sa vigilance. Ils firent l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque la journaliste voulut aller boire un verre d'eau il alla le lui chercher en prenant soin de délayer le contenu d'un sachet de tranquillisant avant de l'amener dans la chambre. Le médicament agit rapidement et c'est comblée que la journaliste s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Kurt se glissa hors du lit et alla dans le bureau. Il passa une tenue sombre, près du corps qui permettait des mouvements fluides et rejoignit Adrian dans la soute du Dark King. Le chanteur y gardait précieusement un vaisseau équipé d'un nouveau moteur créé par Elisa Zone spécialement pour les vaisseaux de combat de la Résistance. L'appareil équipé de ce petit bijou de technologie était trois fois plus rapide que les vaisseaux actuels et parfaitement silencieux. Vu la nature du travail du chanteur il était parfait pour les opérations d'espionnage. Les deux hommes montèrent à bord et déverrouillèrent la piste d'envol du Dark King. La porte avait été modifiée par Kurt afin que le capitaine de vaisseau ne puisse savoir qu'elle était ouverte.

Adrian poussa les moteurs et ils quittèrent rapidement le vaisseau. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils filèrent vers Mars. Ils arrivèrent tous feux éteints sur la planète et se posèrent dans le parc qui jouxtait le gratte-ciel. Ils sortirent avec précaution et mirent en place le bouclier d'invisibilité du vaisseau. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc et arrivèrent près de la haute muraille qui encadrait l'entrée et le parking extérieur du bâtiment. Kurt avait repéré un angle mort au niveau des caméras de surveillance et les deux hommes allaient pouvoir se glisser dans le parking sans être repéré. Adrian lança le grappin et ils escaladèrent discrètement le mur. Une fois à l'intérieur Kurt mena son ami au niveau d'une trappe d'entretien menant au souterrain où circulaient les différentes gaines et tuyaux chargés d'approvisionner le bâtiment en eau et en énergie. Le chanteur brancha la tablette et lança le programme de déchiffrage de code de Ryo. La porte fut ouverte en quelques secondes. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur du tunnel et refermèrent derrière eux. Kurt repéra le câble de télécommunication et brancha la tablette. Il espionna les communications téléphoniques et les données informatiques. Il apprit qu'une nouvelle soirée était organisée au salon panoramique et que l'étage du bureau de Zone était désert. Le chanteur pirata les ordinateurs et obtint les différents codes d'accès valides. Il s'occupa ensuite des caméras de sécurité et leur envoya des images fantômes qui donnaient l'impression que tout était normal. Kurt plaça une deuxième tablette chargée de faire le travail de la première. Une fois cette série d'opérations terminées ils traversèrent rapidement le tunnel et arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Ils se cachèrent dans un débarras et observèrent les mouvements des gardes. Une fois que ceux-ci furent suffisamment éloignés ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement. Kurt appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage de leur cible puis ouvrit la trappe du toit de l'ascenseur. Par précaution les deux hommes se cachèrent au niveau des câbles. Celui-ci stoppa au soixante-deuxième étage et ils virent deux politiciens monter.

« Merde ! Pensa Adrian. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas au même étage que nous ».

Les deux hommes descendirent au cent cinquantième étage au grand soulagement des deux espions. Ils descendirent à l'étage de Zone et en se glissant contre le mur de gauche ils virent un garde passer dans le couloir principal. Ils se cachèrent derrière le mur de l'ascenseur et attendirent. Une fois le garde suffisamment éloigné d'eux ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Zone. Kurt pirata la serrure électronique et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bureau et, alors qu'Adrian commençait à avancer, Kurt le stoppa et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il referma la porte et sortit une bombe de talc de sa poche. Il commença à vaporiser le produit et les deux hommes virent apparaître des faisceaux lasers chargés de garder l'accès à l'ordinateur du politicien. Si Adrian avait continué son chemin, il aurait déclenché l'alarme et le rideau de fer de sécurité se serait abattu sur la porte, leur bloquant la sortie.

- Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait ce système de sécurité ?

- Dès que j'ai su qu'on risquait de devoir faire une petite visite au Consortium, je suis retourné sur Gaia pour obtenir des informations et l'ordinateur central à la totalité des plans en mémoire même ceux que Zone n'a pas déclarés au moment de l'élaboration du Gratte-ciel. Reste là. Je vais me faufiler jusqu'à la commande.

Kurt enjamba le premier faisceau et se glissa sous la deuxième barrière. Il n'y avait que peu d'espace entre le sol et le premier laser. Seul un homme de la corpulence et de la souplesse du chanteur pouvait le faire. L'artiste avançait lentement mais sûrement, se glissant comme un chat entre les espaces des rayons. Le garde du corps le regardait évolué, admiratif. Le dernier faisceau passé, Kurt arrêta le système et Adrian pu s'approcher à son tour. Le chanteur alluma l'ordinateur et brancha la tablette numérique que lui avait confiée Adrian. Le système déchiffra le code puis déverrouilla l'ordinateur. Il accéda aux dossiers de Zone et découvrit que le politicien pratiquait allègrement le blanchiment d'argent. Il y avait une fiche de suivie de transactions douteuses. Depuis plusieurs années, Zone s'était arrangé pour que des personnes âgées meurent de plus en plus souvent. Certaines mourraient d'accident de la route, d'autres domestiques. Beaucoup mourraient de crises cardiaques ou d'accidents vasculaires cérébraux, les secours n'arrivant étrangement jamais à temps pour les sauver. L'argent des retraites n'étaient pas pour autant laissé sur les comptes de l'état mais était détourné et investit dans l'immobilier qui lui-même avec l'accord des promoteurs était facturé au moment de la livraison très cher mais construit avec du matériel au rabais. Pour les biens gardés en location, Zone récupérait l'argent qui était investit via des sociétés fantômes dans du matériel médical, de recherche et tout ce qui était nécessaire à la construction d'un vaisseau hors norme. Kurt téléchargea tous les dossiers concernant cette affaire et continua à fouiller. Il trouva enfin la localisation du labo. Il fit signe à Adrian et celui-ci se retourna près de la porte. Kurt éteignit l'ordinateur et remis en route les lasers. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et rejoignit son ami.

- Il faut qu'on quitte la ville, annonça-t-il à Adrian. Le centre de recherche est dans une ancienne usine désaffectée.

Adrian entrebâilla la porte et la referma en voyant le garde passer devant lui. Il interrogea du regard Kurt qui opina du chef. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Le garde du corps se glissa à l'extérieur et rejoignit le garde. Il lui brisa la nuque et l'emmena dans le bureau. Il le déposa et les deux hommes quittèrent l'étage. Arrivé dans le tunnel, Kurt débrancha le système de contrôle qu'il avait installé. Ils n'avaient plus que cinq minutes avant que les systèmes d'alarme ne se mettent en route. Ils escaladèrent le mur et lorsqu'ils furent arrivé près de leur vaisseau il entendirent le hurlement des systèmes de sécurité. Ils décollèrent rapidement et partirent vers la zone industrielle. Adrian utilisa le détecteur de chaleur du vaisseau et découvrit un bâtiment dont le dégagement de chaleur était anormal.

- Pas question de déclencher d'alarme ici. Ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir que l'on a découvert leur projet, Prévint Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien. est-ce que tu penses avoir besoin de pénétrer à l'intérieur ?

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un câble informatique du réseau et je pourrai piocher tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Adrian vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour surveiller le bâtiment puis posa l'appareil près de l'entrée. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment prudemment en espérant trouver un accès aux câbles du réseau mais n'en trouvant pas ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle déserte dont la toiture tenait par de hautes poutrelles métalliques blanches. La façade extérieure de l'usine était décrépite mais l'intérieur parfaitement entretenu. Kurt finit par trouver un tableau électrique. Adrian crocheta la serrure et le chanteur brancha la tablette sur le réseau informatique. Il arriva à entrer dans l'ordinateur central et commença à fouiller. Zone ne lui avait pas mentit, ses chercheurs avaient bien un remède contre le virus Mazone mais cela impliquait une hybridation partielle de ceux qui voulaient en profiter. Qui plus est Zone pratiquait l'eugénisme sans vergogne, choisissant les individus pour leur ADN. Il trouva la liste des personnes concernées et il comprit que le politicien prenait les gens selon leur aptitude physique et leur intelligence. Il put apprendre que le génome de Mélina avait été étudié. et Zone espérait bien qu'elle finirait par s'accoupler avec Kurt Wilson pour fournir un individu supérieur. Il faisait déjà de grands projets sur plusieurs générations concernant cette progéniture. Il envisageait aussi l'élimination physique de sa propre fille au moment du lancement de l'opération pour ne pas laisser le temps au fils de la reine des Mazones d'avoir une descendance avec elle. Il en était de même si elle était devenue la maîtresse du capitaine Harlock. Une descendance provenant de sa fille avec l'un ou l'autre de ses hommes serait une menace pour ses plans. Il se méfiait de sa fille. Il savait que celle-ci avait une éthique et une morale très élevée. Elle n'approuverait jamais les plans de son père et ferait tout pour les combatre. Ceete guerre pourrait durer des générations Les chercheurs travaillaient aussi au prolongement de la vie humaine et grâce à leur récente découverte les hommes pouvaient vivre des centaines d'année en ayant l'apparence de n'en être âgés que d'une vingtaine. Kurt enregistra les données. Il fallait avertir de toute urgence la Résistance, Elisa Zone était en grand danger. Il débrancha la tablette et se retourna vers son ami. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude ce qui inquiéta Adrian fortement. Le chanteur lui assura de ne pas s'en faire et ils quittèrent les lieux. Ils rejoignirent le Dark King juste à temps. Le jour à bord n'était pas loin de se lever et Melina se réveilla en trouvant son amant à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit tendrement sans savoir que son amoureux avait passé une nuit blanche.

Leurs vacances se déroulèrent à merveille. Aristote Zone les contacta pour les prévenir qu'ils devaient être très prudents car la Résistance avaient encore tentée de voler des documents. Apparemment sans succès. L'ordinateur ne révélait aucune trace d'intrusion. Kurt pendant tout le temps de l'entretien garda un visage grave mais souriait intérieurement. Ryo Kimura était vraiment un génie de l'informatique ce qui allait sûrement permettre la victoire de la Résistance. Ils se mirent d'accord pour organiser l'interview dès son retour de Vacances. Le Dark King, après ce bref séjour prit la direction d'Amos pour que l'interview soit organisée par un média neutre, la chaîne nationale d'Amos. Kurt avait obtenu qu'elle ait lieu à bord de son vaisseau et le journaliste qui monta à bord était un chroniqueur réputé pour son intégrité. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et l'interview commença. Le journaliste le félicita pour sa tournée triomphale et finit par lui poser des questions d'actualité :

- Que pensez vous de la Résistance ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont dangereux.

- Et le capitaine Harlock ?

- Il est tout aussi dangereux qu'eux. Ils veulent juste prendre le pouvoir et installer une dictature. Ils se moquent que des millions d'innocents finiront pas être tué. »

Kurt avait envie de vomir mais il devait suivre le plan établi aussi devait il faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était contre la rébellion.

- Vous avez vu cette photo ? Lui demanda le journaliste en lui montrant la photo du magnifique sourire du capitaine.

- Oui.

- Vous pensez que cet homme est un dictateur ?

- Ce n'est qu'une photo qui peut très bien avoir été fabriqué par la Résistance pour manipuler l'opinion publique. Il a quand même eu une liaison avec la reine des Mazones, Se justifia Kurt qui détestait le rôle qu'il était en train de jouer.

- Pourtant plusieurs spécialistes l'ont étudié et affirmé qu'elle était authentique.

- Vous pouvez interrogé des dizaines de spécialistes et aucun n'aura le même point de vue. Qui plus est, rien ne vous garanti que les spécialistes interrogés ne sont pas au service des rebelles.

- C'est un point de vue qui se défend. Vous pensez qu'Harlock et Sylvidra ont décidé d'envahir la Terre et de régner sur notre galaxie ?

- J'en suis certain ! Affirma le chanteur avec le plus de conviction possible.

- Et Elisa Zone ?

- Elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps ! Je pense qu'il faut avertir la population du danger que représente ces individus, conclut-il.»

Le chanteur était écoeuré par ce qu'il venait d'affirmer haut et fort mais si grâce à cela les gens se décidaient enfin à ouvrir les yeux alors cela en valait la peine. Kurt avait demandé à Adrian d'organiser un rendez-vous avec Ryo. Il voulait lui remettre ce qu'il avait découvert lui-même. Le garde du corps organisa la rencontre dans l'ancienne papeterie qui se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres de la capitale, en pleine campagne. Il drogua à nouveau le verre de Mélina et quitta les lieux avec Adrian. Ils arrivèrent les premiers sur le lieu de rendez-vous et pénétrèrent dans l'usine avec leur véhicule. Ryo arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha des deux hommes en souriant et leur serra la main.

- Alors ? S'enquit Kurt. Est-ce que ça a marché ?

- Notre petit jeu ? Plaisanta Ryo. A merveille ! Avec la réputation que tu traînes les gens se sont empressés de douter de tes paroles et ils se renseignent de plus en plus sur le capitaine. On est en train de gagner un maximum de terrain dans l'opinion publique. Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Très. Tout est là-dedans, affirma-t-il en lui donnant la tablette. Elisa Zone est en danger.

- Tu avais affirmé que Zone voulait la livrer à Mark.

- Oui. Pour la tuer ensuite.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ryo.

- Regarde la tablette et tu verras, lui assura calmement le chanteur.

Ryo se dépêcha de parcourir la tablette et fut estomaqué en lisant les projets de Zone.

- Il faut assurer sa protection.

- Elle bénéficie déjà de la meilleure protection possible. Je ne vois pas comment faire mieux que Harlock

- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'avertir Sylvidra de ce projet.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Adrian.

- Le Consortium dirige l'armée et Sylvidra Mark et par conséquent les Mazones. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de les faire s'entre-tuer. Affirma Kurt.

- Ca ne marchera pas ! Le général en chef des armés voue une admiration sans borne pour Mark. Si on révélait cela tout ce qu'on obtiendrait c'est la destitution du Consortium au profit des militaires qui n'attendent que cela et je ne te dis pas ce qu'il ferait pour nous trouver.

- Massacre en masse des civils, comprit Kurt.

- Il faut qu'on suive notre plan. L'Arcadia ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Au plus tard dans trois mois il sera là. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera un peu plus tôt.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je puisse parler à Harlock ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel.

- Ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras bien accueilli surtout quand il saura que tu es à moitié Mazone.

- Je prends le risque. Il me faudrait aussi quelques informations sans danger pour la Résistance pour que je les fournisse à Sylvidra.

- Je crois qu'on peut organiser un truc. Tu vas lui révéler qu'on exploite les météores pour récupérer du métal afin de construire nos vaisseaux, tu peux même donner leurs emplacements.

- L'extraction est finie ?

- Oui. On va même s'arranger pour faire croire à Sylvidra qu'elle a détruit nos vaisseaux d'exploitation.

- Et les personnes à leur bord ?

- On les fera piloter par des droïdes. Arranges-toi seulement pour être à bord au moment où ils les passeront au détecteur.

- Pas de soucis. Je te contacte pour te dire quand on peut organiser cela.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna et il décrocha.

- Monsieur Wilson. Ici Phèdre des services secrets de Sylvidra. Son altesse me charge de vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous reveniez sur Terre de toute urgence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est votre père, il va très mal, les médecins pensent qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, l'informa l'agent.

- Je pars immédiatement.

Il raccrocha et son regard inquiet se posa sur Ryo. Celui-ci savait que le père de Kurt était très malade et il se contenta de lui sourire tristement. Il lui fit une chaleureuse embrassade et lui dit :

- Va rejoindre ton père. Le reste peut encore attendre.

Kurt et Adrian reprirent leur véhicule et retournèrent au Dark King. Le vaisseau décolla en urgence et prit la direction de la Terre. Le lendemain, Mélina trouva un Kurt bouleversé qui regardait défiler les étoiles à travers les vastes baies vitrées du salon panoramique.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai appris que nous allons sur Terre…

- C'est mon père, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche, il est mourant. Je me rends à son chevet.

- Ton père fait parti de l'élite des humains accueillie sur Gaia ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, il était professeur de littérature autrefois. Un grand professeur d'université. Il a arrêté sa carrière pour s'occuper de moi après ma naissance. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Mélina était heureuse, c'était la première fois que l'homme qu'elle aimait se confiait à elle et désormais elle était sûre qu'il tenait à elle. Le vaisseau fut autorisé à se poser sur un quai de la capitale et une voiture emmena Kurt à l'hôpital principal. Il fut conduit auprès de son père par une infirmière et Mélina fut très surprise en découvrant un vieillard allongé sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Votre père est tombé dans le coma hier, annonça le médecin. Je suis désolé.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard, se désola Kurt en laissant ses larmes couler.

- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Il m'a chargé de vous dire à quel point il vous aimait et qu'il était très fier de vous. Même si il est dans cet état il peut encore vous entendre. »

Kurt s'approcha du lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son père. Il prit une chaise et s'assit auprès du vieil homme en serrant sa main gauche dans les sienne.

- Il est glacé. Il n'y aurait pas une couverture pour le réchauffer un peu ?

- Dans l'armoire de la salle de bain vous en trouverez une, l'informa le médecin en sortant.

Mélina alla la chercher et recouvrit le père de Kurt.

- Il a dû t'avoir très tard, vu son âge et le tien…Supposa-t-elle en le regardant.

Kurt sourit tristement et dit à son père qu'il était près de lui. Les heures défilèrent et Mélina qui se sentait un peu fatigué annonça à Kurt qu'elle retournait au vaisseau. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la jeune femme quitta les lieux.

Mark attendait le rapport d'un de ses vaisseaux espions lorsque Kurt arriva dans la chambre de son père. Depuis le fameux concert où le regard du chanteur l'avait bouleversé, il s'était discrètement informé sur lui. Il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombre sur son passé et cela intriguait le souverain. Il savait que le Dark King avait été autorisé à atterrir sur Terre et depuis que le chanteur avait posé le pied sur la planète dirigée par Gaia Mark se trouvait bizarre. Il était bouleversé, son cœur était envahi par la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation. C'était comme si son âme était appelée par celle de quelqu'un d'autre et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et quand son espion lui annonça que l'Arcadia serait probablement de retour dans la galaxie dans une soixantaine de jours sa propre tristesse se rajouta à celle qu'il ressentait déjà. Il voulait comprendre, aussi demanda-t-il à sa secrétaire de se renseigner sur les mouvements de Kurt Wilson. Il apprit ainsi qu'il était à l'hôpital central car son père était à l'agonie. Mark commanda une voiture et y alla en tenu de civil. Il se rendit dans la chambre et trouva le chanteur aux côtés de son père. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il voulait connaître la vérité et il savait que Kurt affecté par l'état de santé de son père ne serait pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il doucement.

Kurt se retourna et vit son frère. Il se leva d'un bond, choqué par sa présence. Mark ressenti la surprise de l'homme en face de lui et il comprit.

- Vous êtes Mazone ?

- Par ma mère, déglutit péniblement Kurt qui avait la gorge sèche.

- C'est bizarre, je le suis aussi et c'est la première fois que je ressens les émotions de quelqu'un et vous ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- Je suis sur que lorsque vous m'avez regardé pendant le concert, vous étiez en train de lire dans mon âme comme dans un livre ouvert ! S'énerva le souverain. Qui est votre mère ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

- Je peux le savoir très facilement vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, affirma Kurt embarrassé qui n'était pas en état de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Vous êtes bouleversé, c'est pour cela que je peux lire en vous, commença Mark. D'habitude vous cachez ce que vous ressentez mais la mort prochaine de votre père vous affecte trop et c'est pour cela que votre muraille protectrice est tombée. Insista-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Kurt. Qui est votre mère ?

- Je crois que vous le savez déjà, avoua Kurt dont les larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Je sais que ma mère avait eu pas mal d'amants mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant. »

Mark s'approcha de son frère, sa haute stature dominait le chanteur qui pleurait en silence. Mark pouvait ressentir toute sa peine et ne pu s'empêcher de faire un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il serra son frère contre lui et lui prêta son épaule pour pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait un peu moins seul. Il avait un frère et sa mère le lui avait caché .Une vague de colère qu'il s'efforça de contenir lui envahit le cœur. Kurt était incapable de lire en son frère, il ne pouvait que pleurer. Il aurait tant voulu que la rencontre avec Mark se fasse dans d'autres circonstances mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le souverain regarda vers le vieil homme et vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Un sourire illumina le visage du mourant et son cœur s'arrêta. Le moniteur cardiaque montra un signal plat et des sirènes d'urgence hurlèrent dans la salle des infirmières qui arrivèrent précipitamment avec le chariot d'urgence. Kurt voulait s'approcher de son père mais son frère le retint et l'éloigna pour laisser le personnel soignant intervenir. Ceux-ci firent un massage cardiaque mais c'était fini. Le vieil homme était parti, heureux que les deux frères se soient retrouvés. Le médecin prononça le décès et laissa les deux hommes avec le défunt. Kurt s'approcha de son père et Mark lui demanda :

- J'ai fais des recherches sur toi et ton passé est plutôt obscur.

- Je travaille pour les services secrets de Sylvidra. Mon statut de chanteur est une couverture pour enquêter sur la Résistance, lui confia-t-il. D'ailleurs je dois aller la voir.

- Allons y tous les deux, je serai curieux de voir sa réaction si je lui demandais de s'expliquer.

- Ne fais pas ça, je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec toi. Si elle l'apprend, elle sera dans une colère terrible et je ne suis pas en état de supporter cela. On peut garder cela secret pour le moment non ?

- Très bien, accepta Mark à contre cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

- La Résistance exploite des météores pour y récupérer des métaux nécessaires à la fabrication de vaisseaux de guerre. Révéla-t-il.

- Ils sont résolus à se battre, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser face à une armée d'amateurs. »

Kurt ne releva pas. Il était encore trop tôt pour dire la vérité à son frère. Il contacta son vaisseau pour prévenir Mélina du décès de son père puis il contacta les pompes funèbres. Il resta jusqu'à ce que son père fût emmené puis il monta dans sa limousine accompagné par son frère. Mark retourna à son bureau et Kurt alla dans la salle des communications pour avoir un entretien vidéo avec sa mère. Sylvidra savait que Peter Wilson était mort. Elle ne montra devant son fils aucune émotion mais une fois la communication coupée, elle resta un long moment pensive et silencieuse à observer les étoiles. Elle l'avait aimé, c'était certain mais il y avait trop de différence entre eux et elle avait arrêté sa relation avec lui. Un autre visage se rappela à son souvenir celui du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle avait eu des fils des deux seuls hommes qu'elle avait aimés et lorsqu'elle avait appris la liaison entre Elisa Zone et Harlock elle avait laissé exploser sa rage en brisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle était pourtant certaine de ne plus rien ressentir pour Harlock mais elle devait se faire une raison, elle garderait toujours une place pour lui dans son cœur et c'était pourquoi il devait disparaître. Cette faiblesse avait coûté la vie à des millions de Mazones ainsi que sa victoire. Elle n'était pas fière se son subterfuge pour obtenir les faveurs du capitaine et même si il lui faisait l'amour en pensant que c'était à une autre par moment elle avait l'illusion qu'il l'aimait. Elle qui était si fier, elle avait mis son orgueil de côté pour arriver à gagner et d'imaginer Harlock dans les bras d'une autre la rendait haineuse. Son désir de vengeance à l'égard des deux amants allait croissant et elle ferait tout pour gagner.

Plusieurs jours plus tard Kurt et Ryo organisèrent l'opération. Le chanteur informa la responsable des services secrets du lieu et de la date d'extraction et celle-ci dépêcha une unité d'intervention. Tout se déroula comme prévu les vaisseaux d'extraction furent détruits et Sylvidra étai persuadé d'avoir affaibli la Résistance. Ryo savait que l'Arcadia approchait et il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de pouvoir enfin parler avec le mystérieux capitaine de l'Arcadia et de vaincre enfin Gaia ainsi que le Consortium.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Le retour de l'Arcadia**

Le voyage de retour de l'Arcadia se déroulait sans problème. Le vaisseau emprunté aux Mazones pour pouvoir transporter toutes les oeuvres d'art des humains suivait à bonne distance, camouflé par son bouclier d'invisibilité. Par précaution, le capitaine de l'Arcadia avait fait suivre à son vaisseau les voies les plus éloignées des zones d'influence des Illumidas, des Mazones et du Consortium. Cela faisait faire à l'Arcadia de grands détours et Harlock avait ordonné au contremaître et à Yattaran de modifier les moteurs pour que ceux-ci puissent propulser le vaisseau beaucoup plus vite et compenser ainsi le temps perdu.

Les deux vaisseaux se rapprochaient d'Amos. Ils arriveraient avec un mois d'avance sur le planning prévu. Depuis son accouchement Ellie ne quittait plus beaucoup sa cabine. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Depuis une semaine, ils commençaient à faire des nuits complètes et les cernes qui décoraient les yeux de la jeune maman avaient enfin disparu. Les parents s'étaient mis à deux pour s'occuper d'eux. Ellie ne pouvant allaiter deux bébés en même temps, ils avaient optés pour un tire-lait et comme les deux bébés demandaient leur biberon en même temps, le jeune couple se partageait la tâche. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia prenait son rôle de papa très à coeur ce qui faisait sourire Kei et Mazu qui ne pensait pas qu'il avait un côté papa poule, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible aux yeux des deux femmes. Mazu était admirative, son capitaine s'occupait de ses enfants à merveille comme si il avait cela toute sa vie.

Ellie adorait ses deux petits bouts comme leur père. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la chance qu'elle avait eue de croiser la route de l'Arcadia. Elle avait ces deux petits anges et leur père était un homme incroyable. Qui pourrait croire en le voyant dans son costume de pirate avec son air sévère qu'il pouvait être un homme d'une grande tendresse et d'une grande douceur. Malgré son bonheur, la jeune maman était inquiète. Elle savait que Nynna s'était moquée d'elle en lui proposant de passer la nuit avec le capitaine et elle se demandait comment elle réagirait en apprenant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle savait que Kei avait raison, peu importait ce que Nynna pensait tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle était heureuse avec sa petite famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une chose la chagrinait, depuis la naissance des enfants, elle n'avait pas eu de relations intimes avec leur père. Les jumeaux demandant une attention constante de jour comme de nuit les deux amants n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux et cela manquait à la jeune femme. Ce qui la surprenait c'était la compréhension de leur père. Vu la situation, le capitaine de l'Arcadia avait décidé d'attendre que les petits fassent enfin leur nuit pour faire l'amour à Ellie même si pour lui ce long délais d'abstinence était difficile, les jumeaux et l'Arcadia représentaient beaucoup de travail et ne permettaient pas ce genre de plaisir.

Ce fut Ellie qui décida de prendre les choses en main, son amant lui manquait et elle avait besoin de goûter au plaisir de témoigner ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que maintenant que les enfants ne se manifestaient plus la nuit Harlock restait très tard à la timonerie pour rattraper le retard pris dans la journée dans son travail et la jeune femme savait qu'il se retrouvait seul pendant l'heure du dîner. Le capitaine avait pris l'habitude de manger sur le pouce et parfois il sautait même des repas par manque de temps. L'équipage alla à la cantine et le capitaine se contenta d'avaler un sandwich fait par Mazu.

Il faisait un contrôle des commandes des canons lorsqu' Ellie le rejoignit. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit alors que le capitaine absorbé dans sa lecture des résultats était penché sur les écrans de contrôle. Elle passa ses bras autours de la taille de son amant et le trouva amaigri. Elle se serra contre lui et Harlock surpris par sa présence lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te voir, Susurra-t-elle en le caressant.

- Et les jumeaux ?

- Ils dorment, Kei a accepté de les garder pendant l'heure du dîner, Le rassura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'enquit-il tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Tu t'en doutes non ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Tu me manques mon amour j'ai besoin qu'on soit un peu seuls tous les deux...

Harlock ne semblait pas réagir, il continuait à étudier le rapport envoyé par l'ordinateur central. Ellie relâcha son étreinte, apparemment elle tombait mal.

- Je vois, tu n'as pas le temps pour le moment, Se désola-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

Le capitaine comprenait la frustration de la jeune femme. Lui aussi avait envie de pouvoir s'unir à elle mais il manquait de temps. Soudain il entendit des signaux sonores provenant de Toshiro qu'il était le seul à pouvoir décrypter.

- Ecoute, tu peux bien t'accorder une pause, Proposa son vieil ami. Accorde-toi ce petit moment de détente avec la femme que tu aimes, je vais terminer de vérifier les systèmes.

- Et ton check-up ? Pianota Harlock sur la console pour qu'Ellie ne l'entende pas poser cette question.

- Je m'en occuperai après. On est encore loin des zones dangereuses. Profites-en pour te détendre. Une fois qu'on sera dans la zone d'influence du Consortium on aura sûrement droit à un beau comité d'accueil et je préfère que tu arrives détendu pour les affronter. Tu es une vraie boule de nerfs depuis quelques temps.

Ellie avait commencé à s'éloigner et lui dit alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte.

- Ne veille pas trop tard, il faut que tu dormes un peu , d'accord mon amour ?"

Harlock se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers elle.

- Attends ! Demanda-t-il en pressant le pas.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il l'enlaça puis la serra dans ses bras.

- Reste un peu, j'ai besoin de toi...

Il déposa un premier baiser sur le front d'Ellie puis il poursuivit en couvrant sa gorge de baisers. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ellie passa ses bras autours de la taille de son amant et répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Ses mains remontèrent vers le torse du capitaine tout en savourant les formes qu'elles caressaient. Harlock défit les premiers boutons de la robe qu'elle portait et glissa ses mains dans son corsage. Il dégagea doucement les seins de la jeune femme. Il déposa de doux baisers sur la poitrine opulente. Il se montrait le plus doux possible car il savait qu'avec l'allaitement ,ils étaient devenus douloureux. La robe finit par glisser sur le sol et Ellie défit la ceinture de son amant. Elle souleva le sous-pull et glissa ses mains en dessous pour caresser la douce peau de son amant qui lui avait tant manquée. Harlock retira sa cape et son sous-pull et Ellie fut libre d'embrasser avec délice le torse de son amant tout en caressant ses abdominaux parfaits. Harlock la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à la plate-forme de commandement. Après l'avoir posée doucement sur le sol il lui proposa :

- Tu veux qu'on satisfasse ton fantasme maintenant ?

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire que le capitaine lui rendit. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément et Harlock mena la jeune femme jusqu'au fauteuil de commandement. Ellie s'assit sans séparer ses lèvres de celle de son amant Elle eut tôt fait de retire ses sous vêtements et malgré le fait que la grossesse lui avait prendre quelques rondeurs qu'elle s'efforçait de perdre, le capitaine la trouvait toujours aussi désirable. Il parcourut son corps de baiser pour arriver au niveau de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Ellie, sous les caresses expertes du capitaine était au bord de l'extase. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. Harlock se releva et se glissa entre ses cuisses et se coucha sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ellie caressa l'entrejambe du capitaine gonflé de désir puis ouvrit la braguette pour y plonger sa main. Elle saisit l'instrument du capitaine et commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle accéléra progressivement. Elle entendit avec délectation son amant avoir de léger gémissement de plaisir puis au bout de quelques minutes, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Pour Harlock, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit glisser son instrument en Ellie qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordé ce genre de plaisirs et les deux amants étaient très excités. Le bassin du capitaine commença à imprimer un mouvement régulier que la jeune femme suivait avec voluptuosité. Ellie gémissait et Harlock déposait des baisers passionnés sur son cou qui laisseraient des traces le lendemain. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et elle atteignit l'extase en manifestant son plaisir. Harlock contrôlait ses mouvements et sa respiration pour pouvoir faire durer les plus longtemps cette étreinte passionnée. Le capitaine se coucha sur son amour et Ellie en profita pour caresser le dos de son amant. Elle posa ses mains sur la taille de son ange alors qu'il reprenait ses douces tortures. Elle atteignit à nouveau l'extase. Le capitaine aurait volontiers poursuivit cette douce étreinte mais il savait que le temps leur était compté. Yattaran ne tarderait pas à arriver et le capitaine finit par s'abandonner en elle. Ellie sentit les jets puissants se diffuser en elle et atteignit l'extase à nouveau. Elle adorait ce moment où son amant atteignait l'extase et où elle le rejoignait dans ce plaisir commun. Harlock posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et celle-ci caressait les cheveux de son amant.

Le capitaine se releva après avoir repris son souffle et reboutonna son pantalon. Il entendit soudain la porte de la timonerie s'ouvrir et Yattaran entra en compagnie de l'officier radar.

- N'oublie pas, l'avertit Yattaran, que lorsque nous serons à proximité du Consortium on risque de rencontrer des vaisseaux hostiles.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai vigilant.

- Je compte sur toi pour ouvrir l'...Lui rappela Yattaran qui se tut brusquement en voyant la cape du capitaine pêle-mêle avec sa veste et la robe d'Ellie. Je crois qu'on devrait aller vérifier les canons...

- Mais ils sont en parfait état de marche pourquoi tu...

- Ne me contredis pas, Le coupa le lieutenant qui avait compris ce qui se passait dans la timonerie et qui voulait laisser aux amoureux le temps de se rhabiller ou de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ellie en entendant la voix de Yattaran se cacha dans le fauteuil. Par chance aucun des deux hommes ne leva la tête. Ils ne purent ainsi voir le capitaine torse nu les surveiller, très embarrassé par la situation. Une fois les deux hommes sortis il se tourna vers Ellie et lui indiqua :

- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Attends ici je vais chercher nos vêtements.

Harlock descendit précipitamment de la plate-forme et récupéra prestement leurs vêtements. Les deux amants se rhabillèrent et échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de se séparer. Ellie savait que le capitaine viendrait se coucher tard, et, comme tous les soirs, elle attendit son retour. Arrivée à la cabine elle échangea un clin d'oeil avec Kei qui se doutait bien des raisons qui avaient poussé Ellie à confier sa progéniture à son amie pour une petite heure de détente. Le second lieutenant rit et les deux jeunes femmes dînèrent ensemble.

Le lendemain, l'Arcadia arrivait à proximité des frontières du Consortium. Le vaisseau croisa dans une mer d'astéroides en attendant que l'îlot de l'Ombre Morte appelé en urgence les rejoigne. Le capitaine avait décidé d'y cacher le vaisseau Mazone, contenant le précieux trésor récupéré sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones. L'astéroïde arriva quelques heures plus tard et l'Arcadia accompagné du second vaisseau pénétra à l'intérieur et aborda sur un quai à proximité des appartements de l'équipage. Harlock avait pris une décision qui ne plairait sûrement pas à Ellie. Il alla la rejoindre dans sa cabine et il la trouva en train de jouer avec les doudous de ses enfants. Elle s'amusait à chatouiller les bébés pour les entendre rire aux éclats. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front et lui annonça :

- Je veux que tu descendes de l'Arcadia et que tu attendes avec nos enfants que je vienne te récupérer.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Le Consortium a sûrement prévu un comité d'accueil lourdement armé pour nos recevoir.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils te font peur. Tu t'es chargé à toi seul de l'armada de Sylvidra, tu n'auras aucun problème pour te débarrasser d'eux.

- Il y a 110 ans sûrement. Mais, toi et moi, on sait très bien que les technologies ont évolué et rien ne garantit que l'Arcadia ne subira pas de dommages. Je veux que tu restes sur l'ilot ! C'est un ordre ! Intima-t-il sur un ton qui ne se prêtait pas à la discussion.

Ellie s'inclina et fut débarquée avec ses enfants. Elle salua l'équipage et regarda l'Arcadia décoller en priant de toute son âme pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui revienne.

Le Consortium détecta l'Arcadia par ses satellites espions dès qu'il s'approcha de la planète Amos. Même si celle-ci était neutre, le gouvernement savait qu'il était libre d'agir contre les criminels recherchés dès qu'ils avaient quittés la planète. Zone en apprenant son arrivée, contacta la base militaire de Mars et envoya une cinquantaine de vaisseaux dernière génération se charger du vaisseau pirate.

L'officier radar indiqua l'arrivée des vaisseaux et Harlock se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la barre. Les appareils ennemis arrivaient de face en rangs serrés. Lorsque le général chargé de l'opération vit l'Arcadia il ordonna le déploiement. Les vaisseaux de tête ouvrirent le feu et Harlock fit virer l'Arcadia pour éviter un maximum de tirs. Les autres s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier de l'Arcadia. Kei reçut des signaux d'alarme et annonça :

- Le bouclier a été durement touché au niveau du pont supérieur.

- Ils veulent détruire notre armement, Commenta le capitaine. Je ne vais sûrement pas leur accorder ce plaisir.

- Capitaine ! Cria l'officier radar. Ils essayent de nous encercler.

Harlock se doutait bien que le tir de barrage était une attaque destinée à camoufler le véritable assaut. Il observa sur l'écran les différentes formations et vira de cent quatre-vingt degrés pour attaquer les vaisseaux qui s'étaient positionnés à sa poupe. Il lança l'Arcadia sur ses assaillants se servant du crâne qui était à la proue du vaisseau pour briser une bonne partie de la structure du vaisseau qui était à l'extrême gauche de la formation. L'Arcadia vibra de toutes ses tôles pendant le choc et les personnes présentes dans la timonerie virent des débris de toutes sortes s'envoler La cage fut brisée et la proie du Consortium s'échappa pour revenir à la charge. L'Arcadia fit feu de toutes ses batteries. Harlock constata que malgré le fait que les tirs faisaient mouche, les vaisseaux ennemis n'encochaient pas beaucoup de dégâts.

La Résistance surveillant les communications finit par apprendre que l'Arcadia était de retour et attaqué par l'armé de Gaia. Ryo pirata les ordinateurs de la base de Mars et apprit la liste des appareils engagés dans le conflit. Une fois les vaisseaux identifiés, il récupéra les plans obtenus par Kurt Wilson. Le chanteur avait fourni la totalité des plans après avoir complètement sympathisé avec Aristote Zone. Ryo utilisa le signal d'urgence et contacta l'Arcadia. Il utilisa la fréquence du vaisseau qu'il avait obtenu par Ellie et appela :

- Arcadia, répondez s'il vous plaît, je dois de toute urgence parler au capitaine Harlock.

Ryo continua pendant plusieurs minutes de contacter le bâtiment pirate, mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse. La base de la Résistance tournait à plein régime depuis une année et la salle des communications disposait d'un personnel assez conséquent. Il y avait plusieurs spécialistes des communications et Ryo leur ordonna :

- Piratez les satellites militaires !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Douta l'un des spécialistes. On risque de se faire éjecter du système avant même d'avoir pu y entrer.

- Oui j'en suis sûr ! L'Arcadia est face à cinquante vaisseaux de dernière génération, je dois fournir les plans à leur ingénieur ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils obtempérèrent et Ryo put utiliser une partie des satellites qui se trouvaient à proximité du lieu de la bataille. Ryo reprit son appel et celui-ci finit par arriver jusqu'au vaisseau pirate. Harlock devait se montrer plus rapide que ses assaillants, c'état là le meilleur atout de l'Arcadia vis-à-vis de ses agresseurs. Il était rapide et maniable et le capitaine slalomait entre ses ennemis avec une dextérité qui serait déconcertante pour le commun des mortels mais pas pour l'équipage rodé à ce genre de procédure. Le général du Consortium n'arrivait pas à le croire, les ordinateurs surpuissants n'arrivaient pas à verrouiller la cible. Celle-ci bougeait de manière aléatoire et même les officiers d'artillerie ne pouvaient la viser. Ryo utilisait les caméras des satellites de l'armée pour assister au combat et il savait que le vaisseau pirate ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Il reprit son éternelle litanie et il était au bord des larmes, il n'avait aucune envie d'assister au massacre du vaisseau mythique et se raccrochait au fol espoir que l'Arcadia finirait par répondre. Kei finit par entendre un appel très faible. Elle régla la radio et reconnut la voix du leader de la Résistance.

- Capitaine, je reçois un appel venant du quartier général de la Résistance.

Harlock était beaucoup trop occupé à éviter les tirs ennemis et il ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation dans ces circonstances aussi il ordonna :

- Dis-lui, que l'on est en pleine bataille et demande lui ce qu'il veut !

Kei obéit et répondit à l'appel. Ryo bondit de son siège de joie.

- Arcadia ! S'exclama-t-il, j'ai les plans des vaisseaux que vous affrontez votre ingénieur pourrait les étudier !

- Envoyez-les ! Yattaran est dans la timonerie, il pourra les analyser.

Ryo obéit immédiatement et les plans s'affichèrent sur l'écran principal. Yattaran les regarda ainsi que le capitaine. L'ingénieur trouva le point faible et se tourna vers le capitaine. Celui-ci avait également trouvé la zone à attaquer et lança le vaisseau à l'assaut du vaisseau amiral, ce qui fit sourire le lieutenant de contentement. La vivacité d'esprit légendaire du capitaine était un vrai régal pour un surdoué comme lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté de devenir un membre de l'Arcadia. Il avait su à la première seconde que cet homme là n'était pas comme les autres. Le point faible était sous le vaisseau au niveau de la poupe, le bouclier avait une petite faiblesse. Les officiers programmèrent les tirs et les canons s'orientèrent sous l'angle de tir voulu. L'Arcadia plongea, puis il se releva à quatre-vingt dix degrés sous le ventre du vaisseau du général du Consortium Le bâtiment pirate lança plusieurs salves qui brisèrent le bouclier L'Arcadia sortit son tranchoir et fonça à pleine vitesse. Le général voyant que son vaisseau était perdu, ordonna l'abandon du bâtiment et fit décoller les petits vaisseaux d'attaque. Il vit le vaisseau approcher et fut aux premières loges lorsque l'Arcadia transperça la coque puis traversa les ponts successifs pour ressortir par le poste de commandement. Contrairement à la première fois, la perte du vaisseau amiral n'entraîna pas la désorganisation des troupes ennemies. Les vaisseaux du Consortium chargèrent de plus belle. Ryo était anéanti; les vaisseaux de la Résistance n'étaient pas encore achevés et il ne pouvait envoyer de l'aide à son allié. Il serra les poings d'impuissance et sa mâchoire se contracta. Harlock savait que l'Arcadia était en grand danger. Cette fois-ci le Consortium avait envoyé de solides adversaires et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir. Une chose le consolait, il savait que la femme qu'il aimait ainsi que ses deux enfants étaient en sécurité. Il était résolu à vendre chèrement sa peau et il se jeta sur ses assaillants qui rompirent leur formation en voyant que le capitaine en face d'eux était prêt à se sacrifier pour emporter la victoire. Ryo qui assista à la scène vit là une opportunité que le vaisseau pirate devait saisir. Il recontacta l'Arcadia et demanda à parler à Harlock directement. Kei transféra l'appel sur le haut parleur de la timonerie et fit le lien avec la radio qu'Harlock portait en permanence sur sa cape. Ryo prit une grande inspiration, il savait que ce qu'il allait conseiller au capitaine risquait de le mettre en colère mais il devait essayer de sauver l'Arcadia.

- Harlock, je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre à accepter ce genre de stratégie mais vous allez vous faire tuer. Je vous en prie, profitez de leur désorganisation pour fuir !

Kei et Yattaran étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le capitaine n'avait jamais fui de sa vie, il n'accepterait jamais.

- Il faut que vous battiez en retraite, vous ne pourrez pas les vaincre tout seul ! Vous courrez au désastre !

Harlock réfléchissait, il savait qu'ils avaient très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Les vaisseaux qu'il avait en face de lui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des Mazones. L'idée de fuir l'écoeurait mais il savait que c'était la seule chance pour l'Arcadia de s'en sortir, d'autant plus que le vaisseau pirate n'avait pu encore bénéficier de l'implantation du nouvel alliage trouvé par Ellie. Sa mâchoire se contracta puis il ordonna :

- Poussez les boucliers avant au maximum et préparez un saut spatio-temporel ! On se replie !

Les deux lieutenants surpris se consultèrent du regard. Yattaran fit un geste d'impuissance et Kei se dirigea vers la console de commande des moteurs.

Ryo retomba sur son siège en soupirant de soulagement.

Harlock lança l'Arcadia sur l'un des vaisseaux qui ouvrit le feu. Les tirs se répercutaient sur le bouclier en jets lumineux. Le vaisseau accéléra encore et disparut dans un jet de lumières multicolores à la grande surprise des vaisseaux ennemis encore en état de marche. L'armée avait perdue quinze bâtiments dans cette bataille et beaucoup furent soulagés de voir disparaître l'Arcadia.

L'Arcadia sorti de son saut à proximité d'Amos et Harlock contacta la Résistance. Le visage de Ryo apparut sur l'écran. Il affichait un sourire triste, il savait que l'honneur d'Harlock venait de prendre un coup et il savait que la décision qu'il avait prise lui coûtait.

- Ravi de vous voir de retour capitaine, le salua-t-il. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Mat ne vous a pas fait son rapport, ironisa le capitaine.

Ryo sentait une pointe de colère dans la voix du capitaine et baissa la tête. Harlock décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui reprocher cet acte et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Comment avance la production des vaisseaux au sein de la Résistance ?

- Ils sont presque achevés. On devrait pouvoir lancer l'assaut dans un mois ou deux maximum ! Affirma Ryo soulagé que le capitaine ne soit pas trop en colère.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du capitaine et Ryo n'arrivait pas à le croire, cet homme si froid et si distant acceptait finalement de se montrer humain devant lui. Aussi décida-t-il de demander une faveur qui lui tenait à coeur depuis quelques temps.

- On a recruté beaucoup de monde. D'anciens militaires ont même rejoint le mouvement et ont formé les recrues qui commanderont nos vaisseaux de guerre.

- Dès que je peux je vous fournirai les techniques pour défaire les tactiques de combat utilisé par mon fils.

- A propos de cela, Hésita Ryo, j'ai une petite chose à vous demander.

- Laquelle ? S'enquit Harlock intrigué par la gêne de son interlocuteur.

- On a créé des amphithéâtres comme il y avait dans les anciennes universités qui peuvent contenir une centaine d'élèves...Et je pense que ce serait mieux si vous acceptiez de venir les enseigner à nos élèves...

Un long silence se fit dans la timonerie. Ryo vit le regard surpris du capitaine puis un immense éclat de rire résonna dans la salle. Harlock regarda d'un air un peu sévère son équipage qui face à cet air sérieux n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire.

- Il ne peut pas enseigner ! Affirma Yattaran tout en riant. Il fera fuir vos élèves à vitesse grand V. Rien qu'en les regardant il leur fera peur et ils s'oublieront dans leur caleçon !

Harlock fut un peu vexé. Il savait que son lieutenant n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais il pouvait au moins éviter de rire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas la capacité d'être professeur. Je n'ai pas la patience pour.

- Pourtant vous supportez tous les enfantillages de votre équipage. Je veux dire que entre Yattaran et ses maquettes et madame Mazu qui s'engueule tout le temps avec le docteur Zéro, qui menace d'égorger votre oiseau et le chat du doc et j'en passe. Je vous assure que nos élèves seront beaucoup moins immatures qu'eux.

Cette remarque cloua le bec de Yattaran et les rires cessèrent. Ce fut à Harlock de sourire face à cette remarque.

- L'alcool est un bon palliatif à ce problème, plaisanta le capitaine.

- Je vous garantis qu'avec nos élèves vous n'aurez pas à picoler ! Soutint Ryo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harlock plongea son regard dans celui de Ryo et même si au début il pensait que le jeune homme plaisantait il comprit qu'il était sérieux.

- Tu peux me laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? Proposa Harlock.

- Bien sûr. Vous venez sur Amos ?

- Non, je dois retourner sur l'îlot pour réparer l'Arcadia et le faire modifier.

- Est-ce que je peux voir Ellie ?

- Euh...Elle n'est pas à bord, avoua le capitaine embarrassé. Je l'ai laissé sur l'îlot pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mêlée au combat.

- C'est bizarre, d'après les rapports que j'ai reçus, elle est toujours restée à bord auparavant ! S'étonna Ryo.

Quelques rires se manifestèrent à nouveau dans la timonerie.

- Ecoute, on en parlera plus tard ! Somma le capitaine. Dès que possible on viendra vous voir sur Amos mais pour le moment on a encore pas mal de travail. Passe le bonjour à Nynna !

Ryo fut très surpris par ces derniers mots et la communication fut coupée. Harlock vit le regard ébahi de Ryo et compris qu'il avait peut être un peu gaffé. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il se montre plus vigilent. Il tenait à garder son image de bloc de glace intact mais depuis qu'il avait des sentiments pour Eliza sa carapace commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. L'équipage anticipa son ordre et l'ordinateur prit les commandes pour programmer un retour rapide sur l'îlot. Harlock alla s'asseoir. Il fit le vide et se décontracta pour faire baisser le taux d'adrénaline lié au combat.

Ryo s'en voulait, cela faisait des semaines qu'il guettait le retour de l'Arcadia et il ne s'était aperçu de son retour que grâce au décollage de la flotte de Mars. Nynna entra dans la salle des communications. Lorsque Ryo la vit il lui transmit le message du capitaine.

- Le capitaine de l'Arcadia t'envoie un bonjour de son vaisseau.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? S'étonna la jeune femme en riant.

- Il te dit bonjour ! Confirma-t-il.

- Mister Freeze me dit bonjour ? Insista-t-elle très surprise.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Je dirai Ellie.

- Tu crois tout de même pas qu'Ellie et Harlock...Voyons c'est impossible !

- J'en suis sûr, ou alors le voyage lui a fait beaucoup de bien car il était aimable, lui annonça Ryo qui avait du mal à croire au changement radical du comportement du capitaine.

- J'ai reçu un message d'Adrian, Kurt va venir nous rendre visite, il a quelque chose à nous montrer, Annonça-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi ne l'envoie-t-il pas ?

- Il ne veut pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre voit les photos.

- Il vient vers quelle heure ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Kurt voulait nous voir en urgence.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le vaisseau camouflé de Kurt atterrissait sur l'un des quais de la base d'Amos. Kurt en descendit en ayant dans la main la tablette numérique contenant les documents. Les quais grouillaient de monde. Les vaisseaux conçus par Ellie étaient presque achevés. Ils avaient tous la même forme longiligne qui faisait penser à l'Arcadia avant sa transformation dans les Limbes. Ils étaient vraiment immenses et couverts de batteries de canons. Le décollage des vaisseaux de chasse se faisait comme sur l'Arcadia sous le ventre du vaisseau. Kurt admirait le travail accompli par la Résistance lorsqu'il s'aperçut des regards posés sur lui. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas un membre officiel et les personnes présentes étaient très surprises qu'un chanteur universellement connu, qui plus est qui est dans les bonnes grâces d'Aristote Zone vienne à fouler le sol de la Résistance. Il sourit timidement et vit plusieurs hommes armés s'approcher. Adrian alla au devant d'eux et s'expliqua. Les gardes renseignés par le garde du corps lui sourirent et le saluèrent poliment. Kurt leur renvoya leur salut et fut emmené par son garde du corps dans la salle de réunion où l'attendait Ryo et Nynna. Adrian referma la porte derrière eux et le jeune couple vint le saluer

- Alors qu'est ce qui pressait autant ? L'interrogea Ryo.

- Je sais qu'Harlock est de retour et il faut vraiment que je lui parle !

- Dès qu'il viendra sur Amos, je t'arrangerai une entrevue, assura Ryo. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Insista l'informaticien en voyant l'air soucieux du chanteur.

- L'Arcadia était sous surveillance Mazone tout le temps de son voyage et la reine a montré ceci à Mark, révéla-t-il en donnant la tablette à Ryo.

Nynna s'approcha et regarda les images rapportées par le chanteur. Nynna sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Il était aimable n'est ce pas ? Ironisa la jeune femme en regardant Ryo. Je comprends mieux maintenant, Ellie l'a décoincé !

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, avança Ryo pour la calmer.

- Une bonne nouvelle ! Explosa Nynna. Si il venait à se faire tuer, tu imagines la douleur pour Ellie !

- Elle aurait souffert, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non ! Assura Ryo.

- Je ne crois pas que si il était resté un bloc de glace elle se serait longtemps intéressé à lui !

- Ellie a le droit d'être heureuse !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais elle a déjà beaucoup souffert. Si il venait à être tué, elle ne le supporterait pas !

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le garder en vie !

Le silence se fit entre les deux amants puis Nynna réalisa :

- Tu dis que la reine a montré cela à Mark ?

- Oui, confirma Kurt

- C'est la merde ! S'exclama Ryo. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il veut la mort de son père, annonça Kurt d'un ton monocorde.

- C'est une catastrophe ! Manquait plus que ça ! Avant, il pouvait toujours se dire que les ragots colportés par la presse n'étaient que des conneries mais maintenant qu'il a la preuve qu'Ellie et Harlock sont amants, sa colère va exploser ! IL faudrait peut être que Kurt dise la vérité à son frère, proposa-t-elle.

- Non, si il fait ça, sa couverture sera grillée et rien ne garantit qu'il le croira, avança Ryo soucieux qui se mordait les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, je peux essayer...

- Pourquoi il te croirait ? Ironisa Ryo

- Parce que je suis son frère, et qu' il le sait.

- Comment ça il le sait ? Ragea Ryo. Tu devais garder cela secret !

- Il l'a découvert tout seul au moment de la mort de mon père. Il n'a rien dit à Sylvidra pour l'instant, il est d'accord pour garder cela secret. Désormais je pourrai fournir plus de renseignements.

- Peut-être, reconnut Ryo. Mais il faut arriver à calmer la rage de Mark et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harlock acceptera.

- Peut être que si. Si il comprend que c'est le seul moyen de sauver son fils, affirma Nynna

- On ne peut être sûr qu'il voudra le sauver, douta Ryo

- On ne le saura qu'une fois qu'on sera face à lui ! Soutint Nynna. Il me tarde de me retrouver face à ce vieux séducteur ! Ragea la jeune femme en regardant une dernière fois les photos.

- Je t'en prie, Ellie n'est plus une adolescente, ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première fois ! Tenta Ryo pour la calmer.

Nynna ne répondit pas et croisa les bras. Elle soupira et détourna le regard lorsque Ryo regardait vers elle. Il observa la femme qu'il aimait et comprit qu'il y avait un souci.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était...

- Je t'interdits de lui en parler ! Le coupa Nynna. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de cela. Elle a passé toute sa vie à étudier et à travailler. Je suis contente qu'elle se décide à vivre. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse un homme avec un passé moins sulfureux, c'est tout.

Ellie s'était installée dans les appartements du capitaine et tous les jours elle prenait ses enfants avec elle et se rendait sur la plage, guettant le retour de son amant. Les petits dormaient beaucoup et Ellie inquiète se rongeait les sangs en pensant au vaisseau qui risquait de tomber dans une embuscade. Trois jours plus tard, l'alarme retentit dans les hauts parleurs de la base et elle vit le vaisseau sortir du tunnel de la piste de décollage et se poser sur l'eau. L'Arcadia avait souffert et les dégâts étaient nombreux, surtout au niveau de l'armement. Le vaisseau poussa ses moteurs et glissa sur l'eau jusqu'à la zone entourée de quais. Une double porte se ferma et l'eau présente dans le bassin fut évacuée. Une fois l'appareil en cale sèche, les membres d'équipage commencèrent à descendre. Ellie prit le grand couffin qui portait ses jumeaux et s'approcha rapidement d'eux. Kei en la voyant alla vers elle et s'empressa de devancer sa question en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Il est juste un peu mortifié...

- Pourquoi ?

- On a été obligé de battre en retraite. On avait 50 vaisseaux en face de nous et notre bouclier ainsi que les blindages ont montré des signes de faiblesse.

- Je vais aller le voir.

Ellie monta à bord et alla à la timonerie. Harlock était avec Toshiro. Il était mortifié, il avait dû quitter une bataille et il détestait cela.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, Le consola Toshiro.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis parti la queue entre les pattes et j'ai horreur de ça !

- On va modifier le vaisseau et tu auras ta revanche ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta chérie est à bord, vas la voir !

- Oh bon sang ! je me demande ce qu'elle doit penser de tout cela.

- Tu as pris la décision qui s'imposait. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité. L'Arcadia est un vieux qui s'est pris une raclée par des petits jeunes.

- Il y a 110 ans je les aurai réduits en purée ! Ragea Harlock en serrant les poings.

- Je sais. Tu n'y peux rien on est vieux tous les deux ! Enfin surtout moi ! Elle est loin ma gloire passée !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on les aura, le rassura Harlock en posant sa main gauche sur l'ordinateur.

Le capitaine quitta son ami et se dirigea vers la timonerie. Ellie avait posé le couffin près d'une console et attendait patiemment. Harlock arriva et elle l'accueillit avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit timidement. Il s'approcha de ses enfants et prit dans ses bras sa fille, qui, éveillée gazouilla joyeusement en voyant son père penché au-dessus d'elle. Il tint la tête et l'approcha de son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du bébé qui rit en sentant les cheveux de son père lui chatouiller le visage.

- Vous m'avez manqué mes chéris ! S'exclama-t-il en posant la petite au creux de son bras. Tu es au courant ?

- Kei m'a expliqué. Tu as fais le bon choix. C'était de la folie de te rendre directement sur Amos sans procéder aux modifications nécessaires.

- Je sais. On va installer le nouvel alliage et Yattaran va modifier le bouclier pour qu'il résiste mieux.

- Il faudrait aussi envisager d'installer un système de camouflage. Je peux en fournir les plans à Yattaran. Je serai déjà plus rassurée avec tout cela. Affirma-t-elle en s'approchant de lui puis en se réfugiant dans l'autre bras de son amant. "

Elle chatouilla la joue de sa fille qui ria à nouveau. Frank, dormait sagement dans son couffin sans s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait.

L'équipage travailla pendant des jours pour constituer les plaques de blindage faites du nouvel alliage. Ils remplacèrent la totalité de la coque, puis ils réparèrent les canons. Yattaran renforça le bouclier et avec les plans d'Ellie il installa le système de camouflage. Le nouvel équipement fut testé. Tout fonctionnant à merveille, elle fut autorisée à remonter à bord et retourna à sa cabine. Harlock ordonna le décollage et prit la direction d'Amos.

L'Arcadia fit le trajet protégé par le système de camouflage et se posa dans la zone montagneuse de la planète. Harlock envoya un message à la Résistance et les deux responsables prirent immédiatement un vaisseau pour leur rendre visite. Ellie tenait à être présente, aussi installa-t-elle le berceau sur la plate-forme de commandement et attendit l'arrivée de son amie. Harlock s'occupait de faire son inspection quotidienne du vaisseau lorsque le petit appareil du jeune couple arriva à proximité. Ryo était comme un enfant face à un magasin de jouet. Il regardait le vaisseau sur toutes les coutures et avait demandé à Nynna de le longer plusieurs fois et de lui passer sous le ventre pour qu'il puisse admirer le bâtiment pirate. Nynna, agacée, s'inclina et fit à plusieurs reprises le tour du vaisseau. Elle remarqua que l'appareil avait changé, il n'avait plus l'épaisse couche étrange noirâtre. Il avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine et ses formes d'autrefois.

- Oh bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! S'exclama Ryo pour la énième fois.

- Ca y est ? On peut se poser ? Tu l'as assez admiré ?

Ryo ne répondit pas et Nynna lassée de ces enfantillages demanda l'autorisation de monter à bord. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et le vaisseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Nynna se posa et vit un homme à lunette, petit et bedonnant qui la regardait manoeuvrer. Les représentants de la Résistance descendirent et le petit homme s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut ! Je suis Yattaran. Je vais vous amener à la timonerie, Se présenta-t-il.

Il leur tourna le dos et commença à avancer sans se soucier si les deux invités le suivaient. Nynna et Ryo se consultèrent du regard puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le lieutenant les emmena à la timonerie et ils trouvèrent Ellie à côté d'Harlock à proximité du passage qui menait à la plate-forme. Ellie sourit à son amie qui lui répondit avec chaleureux sourire. En revanche Harlock eu droit à un regard courroucé et il murmura à son amante :

- Ca sent la soupe à la grimace. Je me suis pourtant montré très aimable avec Ryo.

- Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave.

Ellie s'approcha de Nynna et elle eurent une longue embrassade.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! S'exclama Nynna.

Puis en regardant Harlock elle dit sèchement

- Capitaine !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous parle comme ça ? Demanda Kei discrètement à son capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me dit qu'Ellie et moi on est déjà grillés et que cette emmerdeuse sait tout. Affirma l'intéressé en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui se séparaient enfin.

Ellie retourna près d'Harlock et la discussion reprit :

- Alors comment s'est passé le voyage ? Attaqua Nynna.

- Très bien, affirma Ellie qui s'était placée très près de son amant ce que Nynna remarqua immédiatement.

- Vous nous rapportez un petit souvenir de la planète des Mazones ? Poursuivit Nynna.

Les deux amants se consultèrent du regard en se demandant comment les responsables de la Résistance pouvaient déjà être au courant de l'existence des jumeaux.

- Un souvenir ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Oui ! Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé sur la planète des Mazones ? Expliqua Nynna.

- Oh la planète des Mazones mais oui ! Soupira Ellie de soulagement.

- Je ne comprends pas, le gars qui était chargé de nous surveiller ne vous a pas fait son rapport ? Demanda Harlock soupçonneux.

- Il nous a dit que vous aviez trouvé des objets d'arts humains et des milliers de livres. Mais il nous a aussi affirmé qu'Ellie avait travaillé sur le passé des Mazones. D'ailleurs où sont les objets provenant du passé de l'humanité ?

- En sécurité sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte.

- Parfait ! Au moins, ils sont en sécurité, pas vrai ma chérie ? S'enthousiasma Ryo pressé de savoir si le capitaine acceptait de venir enseigner aux jeunes recrues.

- Dis moi Ellie, j'espère que tu as profité du voyage pour te détendre, insinua Nynna en souriant.

- Oui, je me suis reposée, Affirma la jeune maman un peu gênée.

- Vous aussi capitaine. On dirait que le voyage vous a fait du bien, vous avez l'air plus détendu; remarqua Nynna sans cesser de sourire. Je vous trouve amaigri capitaine. Vous ne faîtes pas trop de sport j'espère...

- Non. Je n'en fais pas. Avant je faisais de l'escalade mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps, Expliqua Harlock qui trouvait le regard de la jeune femme étrange.

- Aucun sport vous êtes sûr ? Insista Nynna.

Les deux amants s'interrogèrent du regard puis ne voyant pas où Nynna voulait en venir le capitaine confirma :

- Aucun, je vous assure.

- Et celui là ? L'interrogea Nynna en montrant un agrandissement papier de la photo que la reine des Mazones avaient montré à Mark.

Ellie se précipita et arracha la photo des mains de Nynna.

- Comment as-tu eu cela ? S'enquit Ellie sur la défensive.

- D'après toi ? S'énerva Nynna. Je l'ai eu par notre espion.

- Vous les formez au voyeurisme ? Cracha Harlock agacé par cette attitude déplacée.

- Mais non, vieux tombeur ! Je l'ai eue par notre espion qui est infiltré au Consortium.

Harlock, surpris par le terme de tombeur insista :

- Comment l'a-t-il eue ?

- Par une espionne Mazonne qui a pris la photo pendant que vous vous câliniez dans la chambre royale !

- C'est impossible ! On a capturé le vaisseau espion Mazone ! Soutint Harlock.

- Les vaisseaux Mazones ne circulent jamais seuls ! Vous l'avez oublié ? Lui rappela Nynna. Ellie qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de craquer pour ce gars là ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ragea Ellie. Il est gentil et je suis heureuse avec lui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être un problème ?

- En temps normal, je serai ravie, mais le problème c'est qu'on est en guerre et Mark a vu cette photo que Sylvidra a été ravie de lui mettre sous le nez !

- Il est au courant ? Se désola Harlock.

- Oui capitaine, il sait tout, confirma Ryo. Si jamais on venait à combattre Gaia, alors que vous, vous en doutez il est fou de rage, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il s'acharnerait sur vous.

- Ce n'est pas important si cela permet à la Résistance de le prendre à revers, affirma Harlock.

- Il y a autre possibilité. On pourrait envisager de calmer sa colère, proposa Ryo.

- Je ne vois pas comment, Soutint Harlock en riant d'incrédulité. Pour lui, je lui ai piqué la femme qu'il aime, il va vouloir me tuer.

- Pas si on lui livre Ellie, Poursuivit Ryo.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes se fit puis Harlock explosa :

- Tu es cinglé ! Je n'accepterai jamais ça !

Le capitaine allait se jeter sur l'informaticien pour lui refaire le portrait lorsqu' Ellie lui barra la route puis le serra dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi mon amour !

Elle se tourna vers son amie tout en gardant les mains d'Harlock dans les siennes

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que cela marcherait ?

- Il t'aime et tu pourrais l'influencer sans problème. Soutint Nynna.

- Et si Sylvidra utilise les nanos sur moi.

- On a une solution. J'ai réussi à programmer des nanos qui seront chargées de détruire celles de Sylvidra. Affirma Ryo.

- Ca peut, peut-être marcher, avança Ellie en se tournant vers son ange.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Cracha le capitaine. Tu crois que quand tu seras entre ses mains il se contentera de te conter fleurette !

- Mais si le système de Ryo fonctionne je ne subirai pas son influence et je ne me donnerai pas à lui, le rassura Ellie.

- Tu le prends pour un con ! Tu crois qu'il va se dire que c'est normal qu'en étant sous l'influence des nanos tu refuses de coucher avec lui ! Il ne te veut pas comme amie ! C'est pour femme ! Je sais qu'à bord de l'Arcadia tout le monde est libre et que je ne peux pas t'obliger à refuser mais je t'en prie n'accepte pas ! La supplia-t-il. Je t'aime Ellie et je ne supporterai pas ça !

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas faisable. Je ne pourrai jamais te trahir...Admit Ellie en baissant la tête.

Puis en regardant Nynna :

- Je suis désolée il va falloir opter pour une autre stratégie, leur conseilla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas trahir l'homme que j'aime.

Le simple aveu du capitaine avait profondément secouée Nynna. Elle regarda le capitaine avec beaucoup de tendresse puis dit :

- Très bien ! Je ne sais pas comment on va faire mais on trouvera une solution.

- Dites-moi capitaine vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? Interrogea Ryo timidement.

- Pas vraiment.

Soudain un gazouillis de bébé se fit entendre et Harlock recula pour bloquer le passage qui menait à la plate-forme. Nynna s'approcha soupçonneuse puis lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de lui elle demanda :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce bruit !

- Quel bruit ?

- Vous, vous foutez de ma gueule ! J'ai entendu un gazouillis de bébé !

- Je n'ai rien entendu ! Soutint Harlock. Vos oreilles doivent vous jouer des tours.

- Bougez- vous ! Ordonna Nynna

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'étonna Harlock en riant. Vous croyez que je vais obéir ?

- Je passerai de force, je vous préviens

- Bonne chance ! S'exclama Harlock en riant."

Nynna tenta de se glisser entre la paroi et le capitaine. Celui ci la repoussa brutalement et Nynna cria de douleur

- Mais quelle brute !

- Je vous ai dis que vous ne passeriez pas !

- Il me semblait que vous ne violentiez jamais les femmes ! Ironisa Nynna.

- Ca dépend. Ce qui est là-haut est bien plus précieux que mon honneur !

- Laisses-la monter mon amour, proposa Ellie doucement.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista Harlock.

- Oui mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harlock regarda son amour qui lui sourit tendrement. Il hésita quelques secondes puis libéra le passage. Alors que Nynna passait il la menaça :

- Je vous préviens, je vous interdits d'y toucher. Si je les entends pleurer je vous explose, c'est clair ?"

Nynna ne répondit pas et commença à monter suivie par la jeune maman qui caressa la joue du papa en passant à côté de lui tout en lui souriant avec douceur. Ellie savait qu'il était sérieux. Il ferait tout pour protéger ses enfants et elle se désola en pensant à Mark qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître cela, un père aimant près à tout pour protéger sa progéniture. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent disparu dans le coude de la montée, Ryo s'approcha.

- Si je comprends bien vous avez certaines responsabilités. Elles s'appellent comment ?

- Marie et Frank.

- Ca force à réfléchir non ? Vous ne pouvez pas envisager de continuer cette vie de pirate et on aurait bien besoin des connaissances et de l'expérience de tous les membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia.

- Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs toi ! Ragea Harlock.

- Je suis assez obstiné comme mec et je sais ce que je veux ! Et ce que je veux, c'est vous ! Acceptez d'enseigner à nos jeunes recrues ! De plus, une fois la guerre terminée il faudra faire une purge au sein même des structures de l'Etat et vous pourriez devenir enseignant à l'Académie militaire qu'on créera après la guerre. Insista Ryo en souriant.

- Très bien, j'accepte, céda Harlock.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent près des bébés et Nynna se pencha au dessus d'eux.

- Ils sont magnifiques Ellie ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un franc sourire. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Si j'avais su à quel point c'était sérieux entre toi et Harlock je n'aurais pas fait cette proposition. Harlock t'aime et il t'a donné deux bébés !

- Je sais, c'est dingue. Qui l'eut cru que cela finirait comme ça entre nous ! C'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'aime. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il se fasse tuer pendant ce conflit Je l'aime tellement ! Je voudrai vraiment pouvoir l'avoir près de moi pour toujours pour que mes petits bouts de chou profitent à fond de leur papa et qu'il m'en fasse d'autres forcément.

- T'en veux combien ? S'inquiéta Nynna.

- Je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté. Ces deux trésors nous prennent tout notre temps.

Nynna passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ellie et lui sourit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour garder le père de ces deux bébés en vie pour que sa meilleure amie ne souffre pas. Il y avait forcément un moyen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Sauver Mark ?**

Ryo avait un autre problème qui le tracassait et Harlock le voyait bien. L'informaticien se grattait la tête et tentait de trouver un moyen d'en parler mais il ne voyait pas comment aborder la chose sans inquiéter le capitaine. Harlock, voyant la gêne de son interlocuteur, décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur l'épaule de Ryo.

- Viens, on va prendre un verre dans ma cabine. On a tout le temps de parler, L'invita-t-il.

Le leader de la Résistance le regarda avec angoisse et le capitaine comprit que le problème devait être important pour bouleverser ainsi cet homme d'habitude si calme. Ryo ne se fit pas prier et obéit au capitaine. Il le suivit à sa cabine. Harlock prépara deux verres et s'assit dans son fauteuil face à la baie vitrée. Il invita Ryo à s'asseoir en face de lui et l'informaticien se laissa lourdement tomber sur le pouf. Il soupira prit le verre et les deux hommes burent à l'avenir de l'humanité. Ryo avala son verre d'un trait à la grande surprise d'Harlock qui sourit en assistant à cela. Le capitaine but une gorgée qu'il savoura longuement. Ryo ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et décida de se lancer :

- Je sais que vous allez trouver cela déplacé de ma part mais j'aimerai que vous acceptiez de rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber les formalités. Dis moi directement ce qui te préoccupe.

- C'est notre espion. Il s'est infiltré dans le Consortium et dans la secte de Gaia.

- Je sais que pour infiltrer le Consortium cela ne doit pas être trop difficile, il suffit de lécher les bottes d'Aristote Zone mais comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans la secte de Gaia ?

- Il en fait partie.

Harlock qui était en train de boire une autre gorgée faillit s'étrangler.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Un gars de Gaia a accepté de fournir des renseignements à la Résistance ! Tu dois avoir un sacré dossier sur son compte !

- Je n'ai aucun dossier sur lui, il nous a fourni les renseignements spontanément.

Harlock éclata de rire ce qui étonna l'informaticien. Le capitaine avait un rire franc et agréable à entendre. Il comprenait très bien son incrédulité et ne répliqua pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi naïf ! Un homme de Sylvidra te file des renseignements et tu les prends sans discuter !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela s'est passé, Commença à expliquer Ryo. Il y a presque 7 ans j'ai tenté de pirater l'ordinateur central de Gaia et je suis tombé sur ce gars qui s'évertuait à m'éjecter du Système. Il était un espion chargé de découvrir les responsables de la Résistance. Pour cela il a bénéficié d'une couverture.

- Laquelle ?

- Il s'agit du chanteur universellement connu Kurt Wilson.

Harlock ne voyant pas de qui il s'agissait resta de marbre. Ryo le regarda surpris puis se rappela la situation du capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Harlock devant se regard étonné.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi, j'oublie à chaque fois que tu as dormi pendant 110 années, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas de qui s'agit, réalisa Ryo. Il était sur nos talons. Grâce à ses fans ils étaient très près de nous trouver.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a choisi de trahir si il n'avait rien à se reprocher ?

- J'y viens. Je fus sacrément surpris lorsque je l'ai vu dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Deux semaines plus tard, Nynna Adrian Moore et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés pour parler de son cas et pour s'assurer qu'il resterait sagement à la maison à faire dodo, Adrian qui s'était fait embauché comme garde du corps lui avait fait prendre une bonne dose de calmant. De quoi assommer n'importe qui pendant 12 heures. Sauf que...Ca n'a pas marché sur lui et il est arrivé avant nous à l'usine désaffectée. Il a espionné notre conversation et récupéré les numéros des plaques minéralogiques qui lui ont permis de remonter jusqu'à nous.

- Et t'es toujours en vie ! Plaisanta Harlock.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Attends la suite de l'histoire ! Donc comme je te l'ai dis il avait nos noms et il est allé jusqu'à mon appartement le lendemain. Il a fait croire à Adrian qu'il allait passer la journée à enregistrer de nouvelles chansons et il est sorti par un passage secret. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à notre première cache. Il y avait une bande de trafiquants en face de notre planque et Kurt au lieu de nous faire arrêter, a envoyé un faux rapport à la reine des Mazones qui affirmait que les malfrats étaient les leaders de la Résistance et qu'ils finançaient leur guérilla avec l'argent des différents trafics. Les flics se sont pointés toutes sirènes hurlantes. Je suis sorti en pensant que si j'arrivais à gagner du temps Nynna et les autres auraient le temps de s'échapper et j'ai vu la police militaire du Consortium emmener les malfrats. J'ai assisté à ça, tu t'en doutes, avec une incompréhension totale et c'est là où je l'ai vu...

- Qui ?

- Kurt, adossé au mur, qui en me voyant m'a fait un sourire complice puis il est monté à l'avant d'une des voitures de police. Tu te doutes de la suite pour les malfrats.

- C'est une histoire de dingues ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à ce gars ? Il sait ce qu'il peut lui en coûter de trahir Sylvidra ?

- Oui et il s'en fout. C'est du Kurt tout craché! Cela fait 7 ans que je le connais et tu peux me croire, il est unique ! Dans la mesure où je l'avais vu et que j'avais compris le message il a attendu que je le contacte. Je te garantis que j'ai signalé à Adrian Moore de le sonder en douceur pour voir de quoi il retournait mais Kurt est resté énigmatique, le garde du corps n'a rien obtenu. J'ai donc choisi de le rencontrer. Je suis allé dans sa loge après un concert et j'ai discuté avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Plusieurs choses que tu risques d'avoir du mal à croire mais je te jure qu'il est honnête ! Depuis 7 ans il nous a couvert des centaines de fois.

- As-tu pensé qu'il était possible qu'il manipule la Résistance pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir après la guerre. Si il fait bien parti de la secte de Gaia il doit être Mazone ou un hybride, supposa Harlock.

- Il est Mazone, par sa mère. Il m'a dit que le jour où j'ai piraté l'ordinateur de Gaia, il a découvert que les Mazones avaient fait massacrer des familles entières et c'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de trahir Sylvidra.

- C'est une blague ? S'indigna Harlock. T'es quand même pas naïf à ce point là !

- Non. Il me fallait des renseignements sur lui et j'ai envoyé Nynna sur Terre pour qu'elle puisse récolter des informations. Son laisser passer n'avait pas été annulé et elle a découvert que Kurt avait été élevé par son père qui était un humain. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il se sent si proche de l'humanité.

- J'ai quand même de sacrés doutes !

- Je sais. Il veut te rencontrer car il a quelque chose à te demander. Cela te permettra de l'étudier. Tu as plus d'expériences tu verras si il s'agit d'un manipulateur ou pas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

- Oui et je préfère qu'il t'en parle lui même.

- C'est d'accord. Où ?

- A notre base. J'ai fais bâtir un quai supplémentaire pour accueillir l'Arcadia , annonça fièrement Ryo en souriant.

- Très bien, je ferai stationner l'Arcadia à la base.

- Merci.

- C'est tout ce qui te tracassait ?

- Non, il y autre chose...

Le visage de Ryo se fit grave et Harlock le regarda surpris

- Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire, comprit le capitaine

- On a un gros problème. Ellie et tes jumeaux sont en grand danger.

- Ellie d'accord, je sais que Mark veut encore la récupérer mais pourquoi nos jumeaux ?

- Ben déjà si Mark apprend leur existence je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les laissera en vie. Il est plus que probable qu'il voudra les faire éliminer. Mais ce gars est le cadet de mes soucis. Je sais que tu le battras. Mon problème c'est Aristote Zone. Je sais que normalement tu dois déclarer leur naissance à la mairie d'Amos mais on va attendre la fin de cette guerre, d'accord ?

- Tu m'inquiètes là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Aristote Zone ?

- Outre le fait que ce soit la pire pourriture que l'humanité a enfanté depuis le début de son existence, rien ! Ironisa Ryo.

- Craches le morceau ! Ordonna Harlock

- Il veut livrer sa fille à Mark, ça tu le sais déjà mais il y a un gros bonus. Kurt m'a transmis des documents et je vais te faire un résumé. Zone a le moyen de contrecarrer l'effet du virus mais pour cela il faut envisager une hybridation partielle qui allonge considérablement l'espérance de vie. De plus, il semblerait que ta chérie ait crée un vaisseau aussi gigantesque que celui de Sylvidra et parfaitement autonome. Elle a laissé les plans dans son ordinateur sur Gaia que Zone a récupéré. Il a construit le vaisseau et une fois que Sylvidra aura lancé son offensive il fuira avec les gens qu'il a génétiquement sélectionnés pour construire une nouvelle humanité qui règlera son compte à Sylvidra et...Hésita Ryo.

- Et quoi ?

- Il a décidé de faire assassiner sa fille avant de partir pour que ni toi ni Mark n'ayez le temps de lui faire un enfant. Si il apprend l'existence de tes petits il les fera tuer avec leur mère sans hésiter. Il va falloir se montrer très prudent.

Harlock serra son verre de vin si fort qu'il explosa entre ses doigts et le liquide bordeaux se répandit sur la moquette. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Il pensa à Ellie et à leurs jumeaux dans la timonerie et pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentit de la peur, pas pour lui mais pour sa petite famille. Il savait qu'il devait prendre dès à présent des mesures et certaines précautions.

- Juste une simple supposition, Commença Harlock. Qu'est ce qui se passera si on perd ?

- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Rien ne garantit que l'on gagnera face à l'Armada de Gaia commandée par mon fils.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu les vaincras.

- Je suis flatté, mais je ne suis pas infaillible. Est-ce que ce Kurt avant de venir me voir pourrait me donner la date de l'offensive ? Car, après tout, on ne sera peut être pas près à temps.

- Je lui demanderai, Accepta Ryo décontenancé qui n'avait pas osé songer à cette éventualité.

- Je sais que ce genre de possibilité te fait peur mais il faut aussi se préparer au pire. Si on est en mauvaise posture, il va falloir envisager la fuite.

Ryo le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je m'explique. Avant le démarrage de notre grande bataille, tu iras avec des hommes d'élite piquer son vaisseau à Aristote Zone. Dans la mesure où c'est Ellie qui l'a conçu il est hors de question que son salopard de géniteur en profite. Tu embarqueras avec Nynna, Ellie et nos petits plus le maximum de personnes en âge de procréer que pourra contenir ce vaisseau. Il faudra aussi des personnes qui sachent se battre. Pendant le combat vous quitterez cette galaxie et si l'on gagne je vous avertirai par radio pour que vous reveniez. Si on échoue. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour vous faire gagner du temps afin que Gaia ne puisse jamais vous rattraper.

- Non ! Je refuse ! S'exclama Ryo en bondissant de son siège.

- Réfléchis et tu comprendras que c'est la sagesse même, répliqua calmement Harlock. Les enjeux sont trop importants. Il faut penser au pire.

- Je t'interdis de te faire tuer ! Tu entends ? Ordonna Ryo en serrant les poings. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire endurer cela à Ellie ! Je l'ai promis à Nynna ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous lâcher !

Harlock baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de ceux qu'il aimait mais il était prêt à tout pour les protéger.

- Je ferai ce que tu me demandes mais je te demande une chose en échange, proposa Ryo.

- Laquelle ?

- La secte de Gaia dirigée par les Mazones est la priorité. C'est elle dont il faut se débarrasser en premier. Si après t'être débarrassé d'eux tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus assez de vaisseaux disponibles je te demande de nous rejoindre avec nos troupes !

- Tu me demandes de fuir les lieux du combat.

- Tu l'as dis toi même il faut se préparer au pire et dans une guerre il faut envisager le repli stratégique !

- Si on fait cela on laissera le champ libre aux militaires et à Aristote Zone !

- Tu dois rester en vie pour ceux que tu aimes et tu ne peux quand même pas envisager de sacrifier tous nos équipages y compris le tien dans une bataille qui serait perdue d'avance.

- J'ai horreur de ça !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Tu te doutes que les équipages que nous avons ne seront pas parfaitement formés. Ils sauront combattre mais ils n'auront pas ton expérience. On a bien des militaires qui nous ont rejoints mais ils sont très peu nombreux !

- Combien ?

- Une centaine, avoua Ryo.

- Bon sang ! Si peu ! Se désola Harlock.

- Tu te doutes que tout le système est corrompu. L'armée depuis quelques années adore recruter des soldats sans conscience qui obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil qui ne se posent pas la question de savoir si ce qu'ils font est bien ou mal !

Ryo se rassit.

- Ecoutes tu es l'un des rares militaires à qui je peux faire confiance car dès la début de la guerre contre les Illumidas tu n'as écouté que ta conscience et c'est pour cela qu'à l'époque tu t'es révolté contre ces monstres. Donc je vais être franc, je ne veux pas te sacrifier dans le but de vaincre ces immondes salopards ! Je veux qu'au moment des combats on ait toutes les chances de notre côté pour sauvegarder nos troupes et l'Arcadia. Je suis désolé mais ta vie ne t'appartient pas qu'à toi seul ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour que les choses changent !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, révéla Harlock en souriant avec douceur. Je m'en suis rendu compte avec l'attitude d'Ellie dès que je me suis retrouvé face à elle la première fois. Très bien, je m'incline. Si vraiment je sens que tout est perdu j'ordonnerai le repli. Je ne vais pas sacrifier des milliers de gamins pour une hypothétique victoire.

- On peut très bien régler le problème du Consortium plus tard. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est la date où Sylvidra ordonnera à son fils de déverser son poison dans l'eau.

- Tu as un remède ?

- Non, même Kurt n'a pas réussi à me ramener un échantillon.

- Est ce qu'il est prêt ?

- J'espère que non. Mais au moment où tu passeras à l'offensive il serait bon de localiser le vaisseau chargé de le diffuser pour le détruire.

- Demande à ton agent de le localiser. Dis lui que j'accepte de le rencontrer. Il n'aura qu'à venir me voir une fois qu'il aura tous les renseignements. Est ce que ton espion sait si Sylvidra a assez de troupes ?

- Il doit aller vérifier. Si les Mazones sont prêtes il va falloir attaquer les premiers pour ne pas leur laisser le temps d'empoisonner la population.

- Tu as des informations sur les troupes Illumidas ?

- Non je n'en ai pas. Je sais que tu en as croisés mais je ne sais pas à combien se chiffre leur population.

- J'ai bien affronté des troupes mais j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un poste avancé. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont colonisés beaucoup de planètes. Il faudrait vraiment les localiser car même si on arrive à vaincre les troupes de Gaia, il est probable que Sylvidra nous échappe. Il y a de fortes probabilités qu'elle choisisse de s'allier à eux.

- Ce serait surprenant les Mazones et les Illumidas n'on jamais réussi à se supporter. Chaque peuple voulant dominer l'autre.

- Peut être, mais je sais que Sylvidra est prête à tout pour vaincre.

Harlock détourna le regard et regarda par la fenêtre. Ryo le regardait tristement. Il se leva et proposa :

- Ca te dit de venir directement te poser à la base ?

- On ne risque pas de se faire repérer ?

- Pas si tu mets en place ton bouclier de camouflage ils n'y verront que du feu.

- Très bien."

L'Arcadia mit ses moteurs en route à la grande surprise de Ryo. L'appareil décolla et installa le camouflage dès qu'il fut à une altitude raisonnable. Toshiro connaissait l'emplacement de la sortie et la porte de la piste de décollage s'ouvrit. Le vaisseau s'engouffra et descendit la piste lentement. La base finit par se découvrir a la vue du capitaine. Elle était encore plus grande et les vaisseaux étaient presque achevés. Les quais grouillaient de monde et un grand bric à brac de machines et d'outils décorait la bordure des quais. Le travail accompli par la Résistance était impressionnant. Toshiro vit un quai sur lequel était peint le symbole de l'Arcadia. L'âme du vaisseau sourit et se posa en douceur devant une foule admirative qui commençait à s'approcher de l'appareil. Harlock voyant les badauds s'attrouper fronça des sourcils.

- Il fut un temps où les gens en voyant mon étendard auraient fui et ne seraient pas là pour m'accueillir.

- Ca te pose un problème ? S'inquiéta Ryo.

- Disons que je ne suis pas habitué. Je suis plus habitué à la tranquillité de la solitude.

- Ne t'inquiètes lorsqu'ils auront fini d'admirer ton bâtiment ils retourneront au travail. "

Une fois l'Arcadia installé, Ellie à la demande de Ryo prit ses plans et s'occupa de la vérification des vaisseaux. Elle ne pouvait accorder que très peu de temps à cette activité. L'informaticien, pour que la jeune maman ne s'inquiète pas avait installé dans la cabine où dormaient les bébés un système de vidéo surveillance et Ellie grâce à sa tablette pouvait s'assurer que ses bébés dormaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Elle avait opté pour une combinaison et portait la tablette attachée à sa ceinture. Elle s'apprêtait à aller vérifier l'armement du premier vaisseau lorsqu'elle aperçut sur le quai de l'Arcadia, assis sur une caisse un homme très pâle aux cheveux noirs bouclés mi-long qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant dans la base et elle trouvait étrange qu'il fixe ainsi l'Arcadia. Elle s'approcha et le salua.

- Bonjour

Kurt détourna le regard et reconnut Elisa Zone.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Je peux vous aider ? Vous venez voir quelqu'un ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, votre petit ami.

- Hans ? S'étonna Ellie. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui et j'essaye de trouver le courage de monter à bord pour lui parler, avoua Kurt en souriant.

Ellie regarda l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle plus attentivement. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Kurt face à ce regard insistant rougit un peu malgré lui.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit il timidement

- J'ai l'impression que votre visage me dit quelque chose

- Cela n'a rien de surprenant, affirma-t-il soulagé. Je passe souvent à la télévision.

- Ce n'est pas cela ! C'est ailleurs que je vous ai vu, insista-t-elle. Oui...A un bal, sur Terre...

Ellie recula. Elle avait en face d'un un membre de la secte de Gaia et se demandait comment il avait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base. Elle mit la main droite derrière son dos pour attraper la radio afin de signaler cette intrusion. Kurt voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme changée se leva et tenta de la rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Je suis venu parler au capitaine. Je travaille pour la Résistance.

Il regarda Ellie dans les yeux et celle-ci le fixait glaciale. Ellie pensait à l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi qu'à ses petits et elle était prête à tout pour les protéger. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui déclenchait l'alarme silencieuse et une troupe arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Kurt la regarda admiratif. Il avait en face de lui une femme désarmée mais prête à faire barrage à tout éventuel agresseur. Il tourna la tête et vit la troupe s'approcher. Le sergent qui la commandait en reconnaissant l'homme fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter. Il s'approcha et salua le chanteur.

- Bonjour monsieur Wilson. Ne vous inquiétez pas Ellie c'est un allié, il a rendez-vous avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- Hors de question qu'il monte à bord ! Insista Ellie sur la défensive.

- Calmez-vous, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

- Vous l'avez bien regardé ? S'énerva la jeune femme. Il est Mazone !

- On le sait, annonça le sergent en se mettant devant Ellie. Je vous assure que tout va bien.

Harlock ayant été averti par Toshiro du problème, descendit du vaisseau et rejoignit son amour sur le quai. Il se plaça derrière elle, se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Il n'y a pas de danger.

- Je refuse qu'il s'approche de nos enfants ! Ordonna-t-elle. Il peut très bien être là pour te tuer et je refuse que tu restes seul avec lui !

Harlock sourit. Ellie ayant murmuré ses ordres Kurt n'avait pu entendre ses propos et se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire le capitaine comme ça.

- Je vais m'entretenir avec lui dans la salle de réunion et il y aura des gardes à proximité, céda Harlock

- Je trouve cela très insuffisant ! "

Harlock rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ellie. Il s'éloigna sous le regard désapprobateur de la jeune femme qui se contenta de le suivre du regard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kurt qui vit dans les yeux de l'ingénieur un regard menaçant prêt à le trucider si il envisageait de faire du mal à l'homme quelle aimait. Le chanteur se dit qu'Harlock était vraiment chanceux d'être aimé à ce point là. Il salua Ellie et rejoignit le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et le garde ferma la porte derrière eux

- Est-ce que vous avez les renseignements que je vous ai demandé ? Demanda Harlock en retirant sa cape puis en la posant sur une chaise.

- Oui mais j'ai une requête à vous présentez avant.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit de mon frère. J'aimerai savoir qu'elle décision vous avez prise à son encontre

- Je ne vous suis pas, qui est votre frère ? S'étonna Harlock

- Je vois, Ryo ne vous a rien dit. Il n'aurait pas eu la délicatesse de me préparer le terrain. C'est plutôt vache ça !

- Je le connais ?

- Oui et non...Il s'agit de Mark, le fils de Sylvidra.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harlock abasourdi.

- Je suis le fils cadet de Sylvidra.

Harlock eut un rire d'incrédulité. Il comprit alors pourquoi Ryo était resté volontairement vague. Il avait bien précisé que l'espion était Mazone par sa mère mais il n'avait pas donné le nom de celle ci.

- Ecoutez, si je suis là c'est pour vous proposer de le rencontrer et de lui dire la vérité.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il va me croire ?

- Je peux me charger de lui dire la vérité mais je voudrai savoir si vous accepteriez de l'épargner.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Gronda Harlock.

- Oui.

Kurt baissa la tête contrit.

- Il n'a fait qu'obéir à notre mère. Elle l'a élevé et éduqué à mépriser l'humanité. Je n'ai pas été élevé par ce monstre et c'est pour cela que j'ai pu faire la part des choses. J'ai choisi de sauver l'humanité.

- Pourquoi veux-tu risquer ta vie pour nous sauver ?

- Les Mazones étaient chargées de la faire renaître mais elles ont trahi leur mission première. A mes yeux nos deux peuples ne devraient pas s'entretuer mais s'aider mutuellement. Sylvidra a fait de la Terre son idée fixe alors qu'elle savait que cela la conduirait à perpétrer des massacres pour l'obtenir.

- Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser un autre nom. Ma mère a caché mon existence car à ses yeux je suis défaillant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis trop humain, trop sensible et incapable de faire du mal.

- Et les malfrats que tu as fait arrêter ?

- Ces pourritures ? Ils fournissaient moyennant beaucoup d'argent des gamines qu'on ne revoyait jamais pour satisfaire les désirs pervers de certains personnages influents. Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont manqué à beaucoup de monde. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous accepterez de sauver mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ellie vous a dit sur lui mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a freiné la recherche sur le virus en faisant muter des chercheurs dans d'autres services comme l'hybridation. Il n'est pas encore prêt et pour Mark il n'est pas une priorité. Je crois que plus le temps passe et plus l'idée d'exterminer l'humanité le dégoûte. Sylvidra n'arrivera plus à le manipuler très longtemps surtout si je lui révèle la vérité.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

- Parce que je veux que ce soit vous qui l'aidiez à s'échapper. Vous êtes son père.

Harlock avait en face de lui un homme élevé avec amour qui, bien trop généreux, n'écoutait que son coeur et se fichait des risques encourus.

- J'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps capitaine. Il y a beaucoup de Mazones comme moi qui sont considérés comme étant défaillants.

- Comment ça ?

- On est nombreux à s'être engagés dans la Résistance.

Voyant le regard horrifié d'Harlock il repri !

- On n'est pas à l'intérieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. On se contente de fournir des renseignements et du soutient logistique.

- Pourquoi la reine ne s'est pas débarrassée de ceux qui étaient défaillants ?

- Elle s'est servie de nous pour les tâches secondaires. Elle manquait de bras donc elle s'est dit qu'on ferait très bien l'affaire. Vous acceptez ?

- Vous avez toutes les chances de vous faire descendre si vous lui dîtes la vérité. Le prévint Harlock. Sans compter que rien ne garantit qu'il vous croira.

- Je sais mais si j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à semer le doute dans son esprit il essayera peut être de vérifier mes dires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez en faisant cela ?

- Je sais qu'une fois cette guerre terminée les Mazones, même alliés, ne seront plus les bienvenus dans votre galaxie et on sera sûrement contraints à l'exil. Je pense que Mark pourrait devenir notre souverain et partir avec nous. Et plus tard, quand les choses se seront enfin calmées, peu importe si c'est dans un millier d'années nos deux peuples pourraient se côtoyer pacifiquement. Je suis tourné vers l'avenir capitaine et je ne veux pas de l'avenir proposé par Sylvidra. Je sais que mon frère sera parfait pour cette tâche.

- Tu sais qu'il me hait ?

- A cause d'Ellie ? Ce n'est pas de la haine, il est tombé amoureux d'elle au moment où il l'a vue et son coeur saigne car elle vous a préféré à lui. Je sais ce qu'il ressent et il est juste d'une tristesse infinie. Et si vous saviez ce que ma mère a dit sur vous...Insinua le chanteur avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a dit ? L'interrogea le capitaine piqué par la curiosité.

- Que vous étiez un coureur de jupons invétéré.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Harlock

- Elle lui a affirmé que vous l'aviez séduite, mise dans votre lit et quand vous en avez eu marre vous vous êtes barré l'abandonnant alors que vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte.

- Elle est culottée, la garce ! S'énerva Harlock.

- Je sais.

Kurt connaissant la vérité, détourna le regard gêné.

- Si jamais tu te fais arrêter après cela, tu sais ce que la reine te fera subir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui mais soit très prudent, compris ?

Kurt lui fit un franc sourire et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Kurt quitta la pièce, soulagé, avec le sentiment d'avoir réussi à accomplir une tâche importante. Il quitta la base le coeur léger et retrouva Adrian à proximité de la grotte. Ils retournèrent tous les deux au vaisseau camouflé et quittèrent Amos pour retourner à la capitale. Kurt devait donner un concert dont la totalité des bénéfices devaient être remis à une oeuvre de charité. Son frère avait décidé de venir le voir avant le concert et il comptait bien lui dire la vérité le soir même.

Sur Terre, les services secrets de la reine s'évertuaient à remonter les pistes pour essayer de trouver le responsable des fuites. Certaines données ne pouvaient provenir que d'un membre de Gaia.

La responsable du service soupçonnait fortement que la fuite vienne d'un Mazone défaillant reconnut pour être trop faible face aux humains. Depuis plusieurs jours, en secret, elle avait fait installer un logiciel espion dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence. Elle l'avait installée dans l'ordinateur central et elle attendit que son espion vienne chercher des renseignements. Elle reçu le signal d'alarme au moment même où Kurt venait de sceller son accord avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle découvrit, avec stupeur le nom de la fuite. Le logiciel ayant fini d'étudier les lignes de codes et ayant remonté les lignes de communications envoya un message indiquant le nom de Kurt Wilson. Elle tomba des nues. Leur meilleur agent infiltré était un traître, le propre fils de la reine !

Elle quitta son bureau et demanda à voir le souverain. Elle apprit à sa grande surprise que celui-ci avait quitté les lieux et était parti sans dire où il se rendait. Elle décida de se tourner vers la reine. Sylvidra attendait depuis longtemps que ses espions trouvent la clef de l'énigme mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle allait entendre. La responsable entra et mit un genou à terre.

-J'ai le nom de l'espion votre altesse, hésita-t-elle en gardant la tête inclinée

- Parfait ! Qui est ce ?

- Votre fils, Kurt Wilson.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Explosa la reine.

- Non, votre altesse. Le logiciel à étudié tous les paramètres et c'est lui qui a espionné notre ordinateur.

- Mon propre sang ! S'exclama la reine en s'effondrant sur son siège.

- Que fait-on votre altesse ? J'ordonne à la police militaire de l'arrêter ?

- Non ! Envoie une patrouille à nous et qu'elle me le ramène ! Nos services se chargeront de l'interroger.

- A vos ordres.*

Sylvidra, une fois la responsable sortie laissa exploser sa colère qui détruisit tout le mobilier du bureau.

Kurt arriva dans la salle de concert une heure avant le début du spectacle. Son frère n'était pas encore arrivé et il se prépara à monter sur scène. Mark arriva discrètement une demi-heure plus tard et fut introduit dans la loge. Kurt en le voyant quitta son siège pour venir lui faire une chaleureuse embrassade.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, l'accueilla-t-il en souriant.

- C'est la première fois que je vois l'envers du décor. C'est fou le monde qui attendait dans la rue pour pouvoir entrer.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrai te parler, Commença Kurt doucement.

Il fit tomber la barrière mentale qui empêchait son frère de lire ses émotions et reprit :

- Je voudrais qu'on parle de ton père.

Mark sentait que son frère était bouleversé. Kurt avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il avait peur d'en parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité sur ton père. Notre mère ne t'a pas tout dit lorsque tu lui as posé des questions sur lui.

- Pourquoi ? Il est pire ?

- Notre mère n'a pas été séduite par ton père. Elle l'a capturé et s'est servie de lui pour te concevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? S'insurgea Mark.

- Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais c'est la vérité ! Notre mère t'a menti depuis le début ! J'ai fait tomber ma barrière de protection pour que tu puisses lire en moi, alors fais-le !

Mark étudia l'âme de son frère, il ressentit toute la tristesse de Kurt tout comme l'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère avait agi ainsi.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- I ans j'ai vérifié l'ordinateur central après un piratage des rebelles et je suis tombé sur un dossier portant le nom de ton père. Dedans j'ai trouvé les détails de l'opération menée par Sylvidra.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce sont les rebelles qui ont peut être crée un dossier factice et placé là pour discréditer notre mère ? Soupçonna Mark.

- Si tu ne me crois pas va à bord du vaisseau de notre mère et vérifie son ordinateur. Je suis sûr que ce que tu y trouveras sera très instructif !

- Très bien je le ferai !

- Une fois que ce sera fait, je peux t'aider à rejoindre ton père, proposa Kurt.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? S'insurgea le souverain de Gaia.

- Je veux que tu cesses d'être au service de Sylvidra et que tu rejoignes ton père ! S'exclama Kurt dont la colère commençait à monter.

Il savait que la lutte pour convaincre son frère serait longue mais il espérait bien y parvenir.

- Tu es en contact avec les rebelles depuis que tu as lus ce dossier, se désola Mark. C'est donc toi le traître qui leur fournit tous les renseignements.

- Depuis 7 ans ! Affirma Kurt en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Mark regarda son frère. Il était catastrophé. Il ne pouvait envisager de livrer son propre frère à la vindicte de leur mère aussi prit il une décision qui pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps.

- Ecoute, je vais vérifier sur l'ordinateur du vaisseau de notre mère. Si tu dis la vérité alors j'accepterai de voir le leader de la Résistance.

- Mais pas ton père c'est ça ? Comprit tristement le chanteur.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me voir...

- Tu te trompes ! Je l'ai rencontré et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te parler !

Mark rit d'incrédulité face à la naïveté de son frère cadet. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Kurt répondit à sa chaleureuse embrassade et ne vit pas les larmes de son frère couler. Celui-ci s'empressa de les essuyer. Adrian entra et voyant cela commença à ressortir embarrassé par la situation. Kurt se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est l'heure Kurt."

Le chanteur se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta la pièce, escorté par son garde du corps. Mark, après son départ, s'effondra dans le petit canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pour lui, la situation était catastrophique. Il savait que si sa mère apprenait ce que Kurt avait fait, elle le ferait exécuter sans discussion. Il était en colère après ces rebelles qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir manipulé son frère. Il entendit les explosions puis la clameur de la foule. Le spectacle était commencé. Il se leva lentement de son siège et entra dans la salle par un passage en coulisses et assista à la représentation de son frère, dissimulé des regards indiscrets par un des murs des loges. Le spectacle se déroula sans accro et au moment du final, Mark eut la désagréable surprise de voir une troupe d'élite de Gaia sortir des loges et s'approcher des escaliers sur le côté de la scène. L'officier, reconnaissant son souverain s'approcha de lui et se mit au garde à vous.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea Mark qui craignait de déjà connaître la réponse

- Nous sommes venus arrêter Kurt Wilson sous les ordres de son altesse Sylvidra.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Il est le traître qui fournit les informations aux rebelles !"

L'homme, après cela s'éloigna de Mark et reprit son poste en bas des escaliers. Le coeur du souverain s'emballa. Sa mère savait tout et Kurt était perdu. Il s'adossa contre le mur et essaya de réfléchir calmement. Il devait trouver une solution pour sauver Kurt mais il était coincé. Le chanteur sentit alors qu'il s'approchait du final, une violente angoisse lui étreindre le coeur et regarda en direction de son frère. Il vit alors la troupe qui l'attendait de pieds ferme en bas de l'escalier. Il fixa Mark dans les yeux et vit toute la tristesse du monde. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait venir ces soldats, Kurt pouvait le sentir. Cela ne pouvait être que la reine. Il sourit à son frère qui détourna le regard pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Adrian Moore vit les militaires s'approcher du haut de la passerelle qui surplombait la scène. Il s'installait toujours à cet endroit pour surveiller les réactions de la foule et anticiper ainsi les éventuels débordements. Lorsqu'il vit les militaires et l'attitude du souverain de Gaia, il comprit la situation. Il utilisa le microémetteur d'urgence et contacta la Résistance. Ce fut Nynna qui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle angoissé

- Les militaires sont venus arrêtés Kurt.

- Mon Dieu ! Se désola-t-elle.

Puis reprenant son sang froid et en essayant de cacher ses émotions elle ordonna

- Tu connais la procédure, évacuation immédiate ! Je t'ordonne de quitter les lieux !

- J'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Indiqua le garde du corps.

- Pas question je t'ordonne...

Adrian coupa la communication et Nynna se précipita hors de la salle pour essayer de trouver Ryo et l'avertir de la situation. Harlock et l'informaticien passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ryo voulait connaître la stratégie de bataille qu'allait utiliser le capitaine et, comme il n'avait aucune expérience militaire, les explications prenaient beaucoup de temps. Nynna se précipita à l'intérieur de l'Arcadia et se rendit à la timonerie où elle trouva Kei et Yattaran en vive discussion sur l'intérêt des modèles réduits. Elle les salua, fit le tour de la salle du regard et voyant que son fiancé n'était pas là elle tenta sa chance dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle trouva les deux hommes penchés sur une carte. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le regard bouleversé de la jeune femme.

- Il faut que tu contactes Adrian et qu'il accepte de partir immédiatement. Kurt est repéré et il a refusé de partir.

- Merde ! Est ce que tu peux brancher la radio de l'Arcadia sur la fréquence d'urgence de la Résistance ? Demanda Ryo.

- Toshiro.

L'ordinateur fit les réglages nécessaires puis annonça :

"-J'ai fait les réglages mais je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec lui. Il ne répond pas.

- Bon sang ! Ragea Ryo.

- Où a lieu le concert ? S'enquit Harlock.

- A la capitale, le renseigna Nynna.

- Je vais y aller, Décida-t-il. Il ne pourra pas refuser de me suivre. J'essayerai d'évacuer Kurt aussi, si je le peux.

- Merci, mais je doute que ce soit possible, se désola Ryo.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la carte. Kurt était probablement déjà entre les mains des militaires et l'informaticien savait qu'Harlock ne pourrait probablement pas le récupérer. Le capitaine prit un petit vaisseau camouflé puis la direction de la capitale. Il se posa dans un parc à proximité et cacha l'appareil sous les arbres. Il courut jusqu'au mur d'enceinte du stade qu'il escalada sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et vit un sniper installé sur une des passerelles de sécurité. Adrian s'était placé à proximité de la sortie pour ne pas être aperçu par les soldats. Il s'apprêtait à tenir sa promesse mais il n'arrivait pas à presser la détente. Kurt continuait le spectacle comme si de rien n'était, il espérait vraiment que son ami tiendrait parole et il tenait à faire son ultime représentation jusqu'au bout. Le regard d'Adrian était brouillé par ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Il attendait le bon moment pour tirer. Il avait choisi d'attendre la fin du dernier morceau au moment ou Kurt serait face à son public. Il devait viser en plein coeur. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui sur la passerelle. Harlock n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, le garde du corps visait son patron et allait le descendre. Il se précipita sur lui. La chanson se terminait et Kurt se retrouva face à son public. Adrian prit une profonde inspiration et alluma le laser de visée qui se refléta sur le tee-shirt blanc au niveau du coeur. Kurt baissa les yeux et le vit. Il sourit, salua son public et attendit. Deux secondes plus tard Adrian pressa la détente. Harlock, arrivé trop tard, ne put qu'assister au désastre. Le garde du corps, en larmes posa son arme. Le capitaine se pencha vers lui et hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

Il attrapa Adrian par sa veste et le releva violemment.

" J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé ! Cracha Adrian entre deux sanglots. Il ne voulait pas finir entre les mains des bourreaux de Sylvidra !

Il s'appuya contre le torse du capitaine et laissa couler ses larmes. Harlock, qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux hommes devaient de toute urgence quitter les lieux mais le garde du corps n'était pas en état de le faire.

Kurt savait que son ami tiendrait parole et il attendit la délivrance. Lorsque la balle le frappa, il sentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine et posa la main sur son coeur. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses doigts et s'effondra. Le sang s'échappait avec violence et le chanteur regarda vers son frère. Il était de plus en plus faible, son esprit lui semblait être dans du coton, sa vue se brouillait et les sons paraissaient étouffés. Il vit son frère se précipiter sur la scène puis se mettre à genoux près de lui. Mark tenta, avec ses mains, de calmer le flux de sang qui s'échappait. Du sang coulait de la bouche de son frère et Mark cria :

- Accroches-toi ! Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi Kurt !

Le chanteur posa une main sur celles de son frère et lui sourit. Dans la salle, c'était la panique et les services de sécurité ne tarderaient pas à être submergé. Les secouristes arrivèrent sur la scène et éloignèrent le souverain de son frère. Ils baissèrent la civière et prirent le défibrillateur. Un des secouristes installa un tube dans la gorge du chanteur pour pouvoir procéder à une ventilation efficace et le deuxième tenta un massage cardiaque. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Pour eux, il était certain que c'était perdu d'avance. La balle avait frappé en plein coeur et la marre de sang dans laquelle il trempait leurs genoux indiquait qu'il s'était probablement vidé de son sang. Ils tentèrent vainement pendant plusieurs minutes de rétablir la circulation sanguine mais la plaie était trop grande. C'était terminé, ils se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie et lui firent un signe négatif de la tête.

- Heure du décès, 23H02, annonça l'un des secouristes.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, c'est terminé, indiqua le deuxième.

Mark, en état de choc, n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait. Il pâlissait de plus en plus et un des secouristes s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur, est ce que ça va aller ? Demanda le secouriste. "

Voyant que l'homme ne répondait pas il le saisit par les bras, le fit reculer et l'installa sur une chaise. Mark tremblait de tout son corps et le secouriste prit son pouls. Les militaires assistèrent à cela de loin en se demandant sil ils devaient intervenir alors que leur souverain était en état de vulnérabilité. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était si bouleversé par ce qui se passait.

- Monsieur, votre pouls est beaucoup trop élevé, respirez à fond et essayez de vous calmer, conseilla le secouriste. Arny, amène moi une perfusion, ce gars est à deux doigts de nous faire un malaise ! Il faut aussi réguler son rythme cardiaque alors apporte une seringue de régulateur cardiaque ! Ordonna-t-il à son collègue.

La situation devenait catastrophique, l'un des gardes du corps appuya sur le système d'alarme incendie pour éloigner les gens de la scène, et les gens paniqués commencèrent à se précipiter vers la sortie. Harlock vit la vague de fans courir vers la porte et en entendant l'alarme, comprit que les pompiers ne tarderaient pas, sans compter la police et éventuellement l'armée. Il décida qu'il fallait faire réagir Adrian, aussi, l'éloigna-t-il de lui et lui lança une bonne droite qui l'envoya au sol. Adrian, secoué se massa la joue en regardant le capitaine. Harlock se mit à sa hauteur et lui fit remarquer

- On doit se barrer ! Les flics et l'armée ne vont sûrement pas tarder ! Tu pleureras de tout ton saoul lorsqu'on sera à la base d'accord ?

Il se releva et tendit sa main au garde du corps qui la saisit. Harlock l'aida à se relever et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le capitaine regarda en bas et assista catastrophé à la panique qui se déroulait à la sortie. Beaucoup de gens se faisaient piétiner et il savait qu'il y allait avoir des morts supplémentaires. Son coeur se serra et il pressa le pas pour évacuer les lieux au plus vite. Il arrivait près de la sortie quand il vit l'homme assis sur la chaise avec les deux secouristes à côté de lui. Il s'approcha de la rambarde pour regarder plus attentivement et vit son fils pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait un masque à oxygène et semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé. Il ressentit une peine immense lui envahir le coeur devant la souffrance de Mark. Il le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis il se ressaisit. Adrian l'observa et ne dit rien. Il se doutait de ce que ressentait le capitaine de l'Arcadia et il attendit que celui ci reprit sa route. Harlock s'éloigna du bord et le coeur serré, détourna le regard, et prit la sortie. Les deux hommes traversèrent le parking du stade en courant escaladèrent le mur. Ils retournèrent au vaisseau et décollèrent juste au moment où des soldats entraient dans le parc. Harlock prit la direction de la base et alluma le bouclier de camouflage du vaisseau.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Une bien étrange affaire.**

Mark ne se doutait pas que son père était sur la passerelle en train de l'observer. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de retrouver son calme mais il sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler. Il se détourna des militaires et regarda vers la salle où la panique s'était emparée des spectateurs. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'ils envahissent la scène où le corps de son frère reposait. Il regarda vers celle-ci et vit le visage serein de Kurt. Il donnait l'impression de dormir et Mark sentit les larmes lui envahirent les yeux puis couler abondamment. Il arracha le masque à oxygène et jeta sa tête en arrière. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser Il devait retrouver son calme. Sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer. Pour elle, un souverain devait être fort, être de marbre face aux événements cruels de l'existence. Il s'essuya le visage puis se leva. Il entendit l'alarme incendie. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle sonnait. La salle finit par se vider et il vit sur le sol plusieurs dizaines de personnes piétinées. Le système de sécurité n'avait pas été à la hauteur et Mark bouillonnait de rage.

La police arriva sur les lieux deux minutes plus tard et plaça un barrage au niveau de la sortie du parking pour empêcher les personnes qui avaient assistées au concert de quitter les lieux. Il y avait là plus d'une centaine de policiers qui stationnaient autour du mur d'enceinte. Harlock et Adrian avaient évacué juste à temps. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'ils se retrouvassent bloqués avec le reste des spectateurs. Les inspecteurs arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard. La voiture banalisée grise passa le cordon de sécurité et se gara face à la foule, calmée, qui attendait la suite des événements. L'inspecteur Anne-Lynn Chambers avait été choisi par le directeur de la police pour son intégrité et sa neutralité. Celui ci sachant que le meurtre d'une célébrité était toujours un dossier sensible, l'avait volontairement choisi. Dans ce genre d'affaire elle se moquait éperdument du degré de célébrité de la victime ou du meurtrier. C'était une petite femme, menue blonde, d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait son franc-parler. Elle ne laissait jamais impressionnée par qui que ce soit et avait un taux de réussite exceptionnel.

Elle descendit du véhicule avec ses adjoints et regarda la foule. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient, certains étaient terrorisés et le nombre impressionnant de témoins présents risquait de rendre l'affaire très difficile.

" Combien de personnes ont assisté à cela lieutenant Aoki ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers un homme aux traits asiatiques

- 80000 madame, souffla-t-il

Anne-lynn poussa un soupir d'exaspération, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour interroger tout ce monde

- La victime est toujours à l'intérieur ?

- Il y a une trentaine de victimes en tout, indiqua le lieutenant Mitchell. Parmi elle, il y a le fameux chanteur Kurt Wilson. Le légiste est déjà là-bas. A la demande des assurances il a été obligé de commencer par le chanteur.

- De quel droit les assurances imposent elles leur directive ? S'indigna-t-elle"

Elle avança d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée et mis une paire de gants. Elle trouva la première victime dans une marre de sang au niveau de l'entrée. Son visage était méconnaissable. Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle et vit plusieurs empreintes de chaussures et de bottes sur les vêtements et dans la marre de sang qui entourait le corps. Elle poursuivit sa route et passa devant les différentes victimes qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Elle s'approcha de la scène et vit le légiste penché sur le corps du chanteur. Elle regarda autours et vit une troupe d'élite de Gaia et un jeune homme dont les mains étaient couvertes de sang, assis sur une chaise, encadré par les deux secouristes. Elle partit sur la gauche et monta les escaliers. Elle s'approcha en évitant les traînées de sang laissées par les secouristes

" Bonsoir docteur, salua-t-elle en se penchant sur le corps.

Elle remarqua derrière le médecin un homme en costume cravate de grand prix qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Bonsoir commandant.

- De quoi est-il mort ?

- Une balle en plein coeur. Les secouristes ont mis l'heure du décès à 23 h 02 et la température du corps colle avec cela.

- Est ce qu'il a souffert ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le visage doux et serein du chanteur

- La mort a été très rapide. Il a du souffrir au moment de l'impact mais il s'est vidé de son sang très rapidement. Il s'est probablement vu partir. D'après les témoins, il était conscient lorsque le jeune là-bas, indiqua le médecin en désignant Mark, a essayé de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Le pauvre, commenta-t-elle tristement en regardant l'homme étendu au sol. Il a été abattu avec quoi ?

- Je suis en train d'extraire le projectile mais comme il est dans le muscle cardiaque ce n'est pas évident et ce malgré la mini caméra de guidage...Tient voilà qui est curieux, constata-t-il en regardant son écran. Ca y est je l'ai...C'est une balle bien étrange. La tête est une pointe constituée d'un diamant très pur et le corps de l'or

Il plaça la balle dans un sac en plastique qu'il donna à Anne-lynn

- De toute évidence, le système de sécurité employé par la société de concert était de très mauvaise qualité. Ce sont eux les responsables comment ont-ils pu laisser entrer un fan hystérique avec une arme ? Par conséquent nous n'aurons pas à indemniser les familles des victimes. Nous n'assurions pas les services de sécurité ! Indiqua-t-il à l'organisateur du concert.

- Vu le calibre, on dirait plus une arme de sniper, fit remarquer le lieutenant Aoki à la responsable de l'enquête

- L'enquête ne fait que commencer, monsieur... ? Fit remarquer Anne-lynn en regardant l'assureur que le comportement exaspérait.

- Monsieur Ferrand, je représente l'assurance qui a accepté de couvrir ce concert.

- Je vous prierai de quitter les lieux ! Ordonna-t-elle. C'est le lieu d'un crime et je n'ai pas besoin qu'une personne étrangère à la police ne vienne se mêler à cette affaire ! Veuillez escorter monsieur Ferrand dehors !

- D'après vous commandant, c'est un crime rituel ? Demanda Aoki. Ce n'est pas un projectile ordinaire qui a été utilisé

- Je pense plus que c'est symbolique. Un homme au coeur d'or et pur comme un diamant, avança Anne-Lynn une fois que l'assureur fut assez éloigné en regardant la balle dans le sac en plastique.

- Un admirateur ?

- Non, quelqu'un qui le connaissait. De plus c'est artisanal, il a du passer beaucoup de temps à créer ce projectile. Il le réservait pour une personne spéciale.

Deux hommes en uniforme s'approchèrent et l'assureur les suivit en râlant. Elle regarda le manager et lui demanda :

" Est ce que le concert a été enregistré ?

- Oui madame.

- Il me faudrait les enregistrements

- Bien sur.

- L'homme, assis en bas, c'est un proche de monsieur Wilson ?

- C'est possible, monsieur Wilson était très secret concernant sa vie privée

- Vous pensez que c'est le petit ami de la victime commandant ? Supposa le lieutenant Mitchell

- C'est possible en tout cas, je vais aller lui parler.

Elle descendit et s'approcha de Mark

- Bonsoir monsieur, le salua-t-elle avec douceur. J'aurai quelques questions à vous posez. Est ce que vous acceptez de m'accorder quelques minutes ?

L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait l'air en état de choc et il regardait avec insistance vers la scène.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, proposa-t-elle en faisant un signe au secouriste pour qu'il l'emmène dans les loges.

Mark se leva et les soldats de Gaia qui savaient que l'identité de leur souverain était secrète ne firent pas un geste et le regardèrent s'éloigner, escorté par la personne chargée de l'enquête. Anne-Lynn ouvrit une porte au hasard et atterrit dans la loge du chanteur. Mark alla s'asseoir dans le petit canapé et attendit qu'elle se décide à poser la première question

- Vous connaissiez la victime depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques mois.

- Vous étiez très proches ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

- J'ai entendu une coup de feu et ensuite Kurt qui se tenait la poitrine. Il s'est effondré au sol et je suis monté sur scène en espérant le secourir.

- A quel moment cela s'est il passé ?

- Au moment du final, après la dernière chanson.

- Est ce que vous savez pourquoi des soldats de Gaia étaient présents ?

Mark réfléchit, il fallait garder la vrai raison secrète aussi il décida de dire une partie de la vérité

- Je suis un citoyen de Gaia, assez haut placé dans notre hiérarchie, et ils étaient là pour m'escorter.

- Oh ! Je vois, affirma Anne-Lynn un peu décontenancé par cette réponse.

- Est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un menaçait la vie de votre petit ami ?

Mark, la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il venait de comprendre que la policière pensait qu'ils étaient amants. Il décida de jouer le jeu et soutint

- Je ne connais personne qui voudrait lui faire du mal. C'était quelqu'un d'adorable, d'une très grande bonté d'âme. Je ne vois pas qui voudrait le tuer.

- Vous savez que vous ressemblez beaucoup physiquement au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ca me fait bizarre de vous parler, remarqua-t-elle en souriant

- Je le sais. On me le dit souvent.

Mark sourit timidement et Anne-Lynn fut soulagé de voir enfin le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle se détendre un petit peu. Il était si pâle et si triste qu'elle avait très peur pour lui. Le lieutenant Mitchell ouvrit la porte et annonça

- Madame, on a trouvé l'endroit où se trouvait le sniper.

- J'arrive.

Elle sourit doucement à Mark puis sortit. Le sergent de la troupe de Gaia entra et mit un genou à terre devant son souverain

" Que fait-on votre altesse ?

- J'ai assuré à la police que vous étiez là pour m'escorter. Alors ne dîtes rien sur Kurt. Officiellement vous ne savez rien ! Gronda-t-il

- A vos ordres, obtempéra le sergent en tremblant face à la colère de Mark."

Anne-Lynn, escortée par le lieutenant arriva sur la passerelle où était posté Adrian et vit le fusil utilisé par le garde du corps. Le lieutenant Aoki scannait la crosse pour y trouver des empreintes. Elle remarqua quelques gouttes de sang un peu plus loin, là où Harlock avait secoué Adrian.

- Lieutenant Mitchell, il y a des gouttes de sang. Faites un prélèvement et emmener le au laboratoire.

- A vos ordres madame

- Il n'y a pas d'empreintes, signala Aoki.

- J'ai vu pas mal de caméra de vidéosurveillance, il nous faut les enregistrements lieutenant Aoki, Ordonna-t-elle

- Bien madame.

Aoki, plaça l'arme dans un sac plastique scellé et descendit vers le local de sécurité. Anne-Lynn se pencha au dessus de la rambarde et vit les cadavres éparpillés au sol et le légiste placé le corps de Kurt Wilson dans une housse en plastique. Deux infirmiers le placèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent au laboratoire. Elle vit le corps être emmené puis elle vit le légiste s'occuper des victimes suivantes. Le corps du chanteur fut mis dans un fourgon puis emmené escorté par plusieurs véhicules de police jusqu'au bureau des légistes pour y être enregistré. Elle descendit par le même passage que celui emprunté par Harlock et le garde du corps puis elle sortit par la porte principale. Elle regarda la foule amassée et fit signe à un officier d'approcher.

" Il va me falloir plus de policier ! Il faut prendre les empreintes des chaussures de toutes les personnes présentes

- Il y a 80000 personnes madame

- Je sais cela fait 160000 empreintes à relever. Alors, au travail ! Interdiction de dire quoi que ce soit à la presse ! Et récupérer, les téléphones, les tablettes numériques, tout ce qui est susceptible de nous fournir des informations ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. "

Le lieutenant Aoki sortit à son tour avec les enregistrements et rejoignit la policière alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture. Anne-Lynn se retourna et vit Mark quitté les lieux cachés sous un épais manteau noir à capuche qui masquait parfaitement son visage. Anne-Lynn était intrigué par cet homme. Elle alla vers lui et murmura

" Est ce qu'il vous serait possible de ne pas quitter Amos pour le moment. J'aurai sûrement d'autres questions à vous poser

- Je serai à l'hôtel Condor, suite 2013.

- Je vous remercie."

Les policiers laissèrent passer les soldats et fournirent même une voiture pour que la troupe d'élite de Gaia puisse le mettre en sécurité. Elle regarda quitter les lieux et assista au long défilé de civières portant les 29 autres victimes. Il lui fallait des réponses. Elle monta dans la voiture avec Aoki et ils retournèrent au commissariat. Arrivée dans les bureaux de son unité, elle décida de regarder la vidéo du dernier concert de Kurt Wilson. L'écran trois dimensions fut allumé et Anne-Lynn assista aux évènements comme si elle était sur scène. Elle suivit Kurt dans chacun de ses mouvements et dans chacun de ses pas de danse, fascinée par sa technique. Arrivé au final, elle passa l'enregistrement au ralenti et observa le chanteur avec attention. Elle le vit regarder sur le côté en direction de son amant supposa-t-elle puis elle aperçut la tâche rouge du laser et constata que le chanteur bien qu'il l'avait vu ne bougeait pas. Elle eut la très nette impression qu'il attendait le tir.

" Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il n'a pas bougé, pensa-t-elle horrifiée"

Sous le coup de l'émotion elle eut une violente envie de vomir et alla dans les toilettes. Après avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette elle alla se laver les mains. Elle tremblait. Elle qui était la femme qui avait la réputation d'être la plus dure du service, finit par laisser couler ses larmes. Elle s'appuya dos contre le mur et sa tête en arrière. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversée. Etait-ce son sourire et son ultime salut, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir une grande tristesse. Elle avait pourtant vu beaucoup de meurtre alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal. Cela devait être ce sourire angélique fasse à la mort comme si, pour lui elle, était une délivrance. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir bouclé le dossier, la réponse elle l'avait déjà mais elle se disait qu'il y avait forcément autre chose. Elle prit un mouchoir en papier et essuya ses larmes. Elle se calma et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis elle se regarda dans la glace. Hors de question, pour elle, que ses hommes viennent à savoir qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle retourna dans la salle des inspecteurs et demanda à voir les caméras de vidéosurveillance. Les inspecteurs y passèrent toute la nuit et au matin Anne-Lynn, vit Mark, seul, entrer discrètement dans les loges. Il n'y avait aucun soldat d'élite de Gaia avec lui et elle se demanda si il lui avait menti ou si il les avait semé pour cacher sa relation avec Kurt Wilson. Les vidéos montrèrent ensuite les gardes arriver. Aoki fit suivre avec la vidéo montrant les coulisses et la scène. Anne-Lynn fut stupéfaite en assistant à un étrange spectacle. Le sergent alla voir Mark puis posta ses hommes en bas de l'escalier au niveau du côté gauche de la scène. Kurt Wilson tourna la tête vers eux et le time code de la vidéo correspondait avec l'apparition du laser sur le tee-shirt blanc.

" Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama Mitchell surpris

- Soit Gaia savait que Kurt Wilson était en danger et voulait le protéger, soit les soldats étaient venus pour l'arrêter, supposa Anne-Lynn. Mark m'a baladé et je n'aime pas ça !

- Mais il est pourtant parti avec les soldats de Gaia, rappela Aoki

- Oui, résultat, ça m'inquiète. Gaia a la fâcheuse habitude de faire disparaître les témoins gênants. Appelez l'hôtel et vérifiez que Mark y est lieutenant ! Ordonna-t-elle à Mitchell.

Celui ci obtempéra et le téléphone portable d'Anne-Lynn sonna. Elle décrocha et entendit le médecin légiste

" J'ai analysé le sang et l'ADN correspond à un certain Adrian Moore responsable de la sécurité de Kurt Wilson.

- Attendez une minute je vérifie si il était sur la liste des gardes du corps présents sur le site lorsque nous y sommes allés.

Elle prit sa tablette et lut tous les noms, le nom d'Adrian Moore n'y figurait pas

- Lieutenant Aoki, lancer un mandat de recherche pour Adrian Moore ! J'ai besoin de lui parler ou de retrouver son corps si le sniper l'a tué.

- Madame nous avons un problème, poursuivit le légiste. Je viens de recevoir un ordre officiel de Gaia. Il nous est interdit de faire l'autopsie de Kurt Wilson et de procéder à l'analyse des prélèvements.

- Ils ne peuvent pas ! Amos est neutre ! Nous n'avons pas accepté ces directives ! S'indigna-t-elle

- J'ai bien peur que ci, elles ont été validé par le ministère de l'intérieur de notre planète. Je dois emballer le corps et des soldats de Gaia viendront le récupérer."

Anne-Lynn raccrocha et de rage lança son téléphone contre le mur. Ses hommes, habitués à ses mouvements de colère comprirent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle se leva brusquement et en s'adressant à Aoki elle décida

- Demandez une ordonnance au juge, nous allons perquisitionner le Dark King ! Après tout, Gaia ne nous a pas encore interdit d'y accéder !"

L'équipe prit la route du spatio-port et aperçut de loin le vaisseau du chanteur qui trônait majestueusement sur le dernier quai. Le lieutenant Mitchell présenta le mandat et un des responsables de la gestion des zones d'embarquement qui les amena jusqu'au vaisseau. Il y avait deux gardes du corps qui surveillait l'entrée. Ils ne montrèrent aucun signe de surprise en voyant le mandat et laissèrent les policiers montés à bord. Le Dark King était très luxueux. Il y avait beaucoup d'oeuvres d'art dispersées dans les différentes pièces du vaisseau. L'équipe se sépara et ils commencèrent à inspecter les lieux. Anne-Lynn trouva l'appartement privé du chanteur. Elle passa la porte et se trouva dans un luxueux salon et ce fut alors qu'elle entendit des pleurs de femme. Elle se laissa guider par ses oreilles et ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Elle trouva une belle jeune femme blonde en chemise de nuit recroquevillée dans un fauteuil qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle reconnut, interloquée, la présentatrice vedette de Trash TV. Elle s'approcha et se présenta

" Bonjour, je suis le commandant Anne-Lynn Chambers. Je suis chargée de l'enquête du meurtre de Kurt Wilson. Vous êtes bien Mélina Church

La jeune femme fit un signe positif de la tête et Anne-Lynn s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Les deux fauteuils étaient près d'une baie vitrée au verre teinté.

- Je suis très surprise de vous trouver à bord, qui plus est en train de pleurer, avoua la commandante en souriant d'incrédulité

Mélina s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Kurt et moi nous entretenons une relation cachée depuis deux ans environ.

- Vous étiez amants ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui. Affirma Melina agacée. Je sais que beaucoup de gens pensaient certaines choses sur lui mais je vous assure que nous étions bel et bien amants depuis deux ans !

- Très bien, s'inclina Anne-Lynn qui ne tenait pas à brusquer son témoin. Je suis venu ici pour effectuer une perquisition et j'aimerai vous posez quelques questions. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

- J'y aie assisté en direct. Kurt filmait toujours ses concerts et il avait fait installé un émetteur pour que j'y puisse y assister de la cabine.

- Vous y assistiez toujours de la cabine ?

- Non, d'habitude je suis toujours dans la salle avec lui mais je ne me sentais pas très bien donc je suis restée ici.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Depuis quelques jours j'ai des nausées et je me sens un peu vaseuse.

Mélina regarda sa montre puis saisit une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit devant Anne-Lynn. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche et se remit à pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, Mélina donna la boîte à l'enquêtrice

- Cela faisait un an que l'on essayait, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots, j'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais. Je n'espérai plus. Je vais être maman et il ne connaître jamais son enfant !

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'attrista Anne-Lynn

Mélina se remit à pleurer de plus belle et elle la serra dans ses bras

- Est ce que votre petit ami avait des ennemis susceptibles de vouloir sa mort ?

Mélina répondit en faisait un signe négatif de la tête sans cesser de pleurer. Le lieutenant Aoki entra et Anne-Lynn lui indiqua de sortir. Elle s'excusa auprès de la journaliste et sortit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la pièce, le lieutenant lui annonça

" A ce que je vois vous êtes déjà au courant du petit secret bien gardé de Kurt Wilson. Les deux gardes du corps qui sont à l'extérieur ont été embauchés en permanence par le chanteur tout comme Adrian Moore. Ils sembleraient que Kurt Wilson, paix à son âme, multipliait les conquêtes féminines avant de rencontrer Mélina Church mais depuis deux ans il n'y avait qu'elle dans sa vie.

- Pas de petit copain alors ? Ironisa Anne-Lynn

- Non, le fameux Mark a menti.

- Toute cette affaire est vraiment très étrange

- Vous savez, il y a quelques temps la victime avait fait des déclarations fracassantes contre la Résistance, il est possible que celle-ci ait décidé de se venger.

- C'est une possibilité mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre. D'abord il y a la présence de Mark et de la troupe d'élite de Gaia, ensuite le sniper et maintenant j'apprends que Kurt Wilson avait une vie secrète

- Et un fort penchant pour les femmes.

- Oui...Vu ce que tout le monde pensait de lui...Douta-t-elle

- Ca devait demander pas mal d'organisation avec tous les paparazzi qui le pistaient pour prendre des photos du moindre faux pas.

- Des nouvelles d'Adrian Moore ?

- Disparu de la circulation.

- On va aller voir le chef Patrick. J'ai besoin qu'il force un peu la main de Gaia.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Mélina Church, elle a l'air pas mal secouée

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne fera pas de bêtise. Pas en attendant un heureux événement en tout cas...

- Kurt Wilson va avoir un héritier ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez de combien ce petit va hériter ?

- Non.

- Deux milliards de crédits sidéraux. Kurt Wilson n'était pas qu'un génie de la musique, il était aussi très doué pour l'argent.

- Faîtes venir un agent ! Je vais placer la future maman sous protection ! On ne sait jamais ! L'argent peut être une piste aussi."

Anne-Lynn retourna voir la journaliste pour la prévenir de son départ et qu'elle allait être placé sous protection, le temps de l'enquête. Mélina ne protesta pas mais après les larmes, la colère était en train de se manifester dans son coeur. Les policiers retournèrent toutes sirènes hurlantes au commissariat et Anne-Lynn fila directement dans le bureau du chef Patrick. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit

" Une petite minute ! C'est bon tu peux entrer !

Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence et la referma avec la même colère. La porte claqua et le chef Patrick comprit que de calmer la collègue du commandant Chambers n'allait pas être facile.

" Je suis au courant pour Kurt Wilson. Je sais que Gaia veut récupérer le corps

- Ils n'ont aucun droit de faire ça ! Il a été tué sur Amos qui est une planète neutre !

- D'après ce que j'ai comprit Kurt Wilson était l'un des leurs

- Et alors ? S'énerva Anne-Lynn

- Tu connais les lois qui régissent le Consortium. Tout citoyen de Gaia dépend de la Terre, juridiquement nous ne pouvons pas intervenir.

- Ils font chier ! Est ce que je peux au moins demander au légiste de faire une toute petite analyse de sang ?

- Non ! Alors n'insiste pas ! Occupes-toi des 29 autres victimes !

- Tu as raison. Pourquoi je me fatiguerai ! Ironisa-t-elle. En plus j'ai déjà mes suspects, 80000 suspects, sans compter l'imbécile qui a appuyé sur l'alarme incendie.

- Il n'a pas eu le choix, les spectateurs ont failli envahir la scène !

- Tout cela ne serait pas arriver si on n'avait pas tirer sur Kurt Wilson ! Les deux affaires sont liées ! Il faut que Gaia me laisse faire mon travail !

Le chef Patrick la regarda. Il était temps qu'elle sache dans quoi elle mettait les pieds aussi il lui fit remarquer :

- Anne-Lynn tu as croisé une troupe d'élite de Gaia là-bas n'est ce pas ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Je dispose d'une information que tu n'as pas...

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Ces soldats sont destinés exclusivement à protéger la famille royale.

- Attends là !...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que Kurt Wilson ou le fameux Mark ; peut être les deux, font partis de la famille royale.

- Dans la famille royale il n'y a que le souverain de Gaia. Toi et moi on sait très bien que cela ne peut pas être Kurt Wilson il reste...

- Le fameux Mark.

- Il était bouleversé, se rappela-t-elle calmée en se laissant tombée sur un siège.

- Tu as croisé le souverain de Gaia alors qu'il était à visage découvert, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Il a toujours tenu à garder son identité secrète sans aucun doute pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule et observer les gens. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Mitchell ils étaient amants c'est ça ?

- En fait il y a du neuf, Kurt Wilson avait une liaison avec Mélina Church

- La paparazzi ? S'étonna le chef Patrick. Il était peut être à voile et à vapeur.

- Possible.

- Dis moi, il est comment le souverain de Gaia ?

- Si c'est bien, le fameux Mark, il est très bel homme mais c'est bizarre, si il préfère les hommes pourquoi a-t-il demandé la main d'Elisa Zone ?

- Tu marques un point. Ils étaient peut être simplement ami.

- Ou du même sang, pensa Anne-Lynn. Puis a voix haute elle demanda : Est ce que tu penses que le souverain de Gaia acceptera de me parler ?

- Je peux essayer de t'obtenir un rendez-vous. Il est à l'hôtel Condor c'est ça ?

- Oui, suite 2013. Je vais te laisser...J'ai encore du travail, prétexta-t-elle pour sortir

- Très bien à plus tard.

A peine sortit du bureau, elle se précipita vers la salle de ses inspecteurs et alla directement voir l'inspecteur Aoki

- J'ai besoin que vous alliez faire un petit prélèvement. Ils nous ont interdit de toucher au corps mais pas au sang répandu sur la scène. Je veux que vous l'ameniez au légiste sous un nom bidon pour que Gaia ne sache pas que nous avons fait cette analyse. Vous ferez deux prélèvements un pour analyse et un que l'on cachera !

- Madame, c'est illégal, protesta le lieutenant.

- Je m'en moque ! Je vais aller à l'hôtel Condor. Je veux connaître le fin mot de cette affaire et si pour cela je dois enfreindre certaines lois absurdes, alors tant pis !

Aoki et Mitchell se regardèrent. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur patronne. Mitchell haussa les épaules d'impuissance et les deux hommes emboîtèrent le pas à Anne-Lynn. Arrivée au parking, l'équipe se sépara. Mitchell partit avec Anne-Lynn à l'hôtel et Aoki alla effectuer le prélèvement.

L'hôtel Condor était le plus luxueux de la capitale. Il n'était destiné qu'à l'élite et les deux policiers pour entrer durent montrer leur carte au portier de l'hôtel. Ils prirent l'ascenseur sous le regard méprisant de femmes élégantes vêtues de manteaux de fourrure et arrivèrent à l'étage de la suite 2013. La chambre était gardée par deux gardes d'élite stationnés encadrant la porte. Le premier soldat autorisa Anne-Lynn à entrer mais ordonna au lieutenant Mitchell d'attendre.

Anne-Lynn entra dans la luxueuse suite et vit Mark dans sa tenue de souverain mais sans son masque. Elle s'approcha et Mark ordonna autres gardes présents de sortir. Elle le regarda attentivement. Il avait toujours son regard horriblement triste et les yeux lui paraissaient un peu rouges. Il était très pâle.

" Bonjour votre altesse, le salua-t-elle avec respect

- Bonjour mademoiselle Chambers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Accepter de répondre à quelques questions.

- Le souverain de Gaia qui répond aux questions d'un officier de police. Ironisa-t-il. Cela risque d'être amusant.

La voix était ferme mais très douce. Il n'était pas agressif mais un peu sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti hier soir ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Se braqua Mark

- Vous m'avez assuré que la troupe d'élite était là pour vous protéger mais les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité montrent autre chose.

- Il me semblait que vous avez reçu l'ordre d'arrêter votre enquête

- Je compte bien faire appel de cette décision. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Mark rageait intérieurement, ses soldats n'avaient pas pensé à récupérer les preuves. Ils avaient laissé son frère se faire descendre et étaient incapable d'anticiper un problème aussi grave.

" Tu parles, d'une troupe d'élite ! Critiqua-t-il intérieurement"

- La vie de Kurt était menacée et j'avais fait venir cette troupe pour le protéger.

- Quel est la nature de votre relation avec Kurt Wilson ? Dans la mesure où je sais que vous êtes le souverain de Gaia, je doute qu'il était votre petit ami d'autant plus qu'il avait une relation intime avec une femme

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Il avait une liaison ?

- Depuis deux ans.

- Bizarre, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? Vous refusez que mon médecin légiste face l'autopsie du corps ! J'ai le meilleur taux de réussite du Consortium alors laissez moi faire mon travail !

- Je sais déjà qui a tiré tirer, d'accord ? Craqua-t-il. Et je ne laisserai aucun d'entre vous toucher le corps de mon frère !

- Votre frère ? Répéta Anne-Lynn abasourdie. Kurt Wilson était votre frère !"

Mark s'était laissé emporté. Depuis la mort de son frère il n'avait pas dormi et parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé. Son coeur saignait et il voulait juste emmener Kurt loin de ses monstres qu'il considérait comme responsable de sa mort.

- C'est la Résistance qui a tiré ? C'est ce que vous croyez ?

- C'est évident non ?

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Votre frère savait qu'il allait mourir et il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il est mort le sourire aux lèvres et je voudrai comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Mark s'effondra sur un fauteuil et tenta de garder son calme. Il se rappela le regard qu'il lui avait lancé après avoir vu la troupe de Gaia. Ce regard lui avait fait tellement mal. C'était comme un adieu et quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroulait frapper en plein coeur. Les larmes de Mark coulèrent et mis ses mains devant son visage pour les cacher.

- Votre altesse je suis désolée, s'excusa Anne-Lynn. Je n'aurai pas du vous parler de cela

- Sortez ! Ordonna-t-il"

Mise à la porte de la suite occupée par le souverain Anne-Lynn repartit avec le lieutenant Mitchell. Elle se fit déposer à son appartement et ordonna à Mitchell de rentrer chez lui. Il était près de 17h00 et les résultats ne seraient prêts que le lendemain.

Elle quitta son appartement très tôt pour pouvoir revoir les pièces du dossier. Cette affaire l'ayant empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit elle se dit qu'un bon café lui remettrait les idées en ordre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage de son service, elle prit un café au distributeur et alla dans la salle des inspecteurs. Elle entra et trouva la pièce saccagée. Les bureaux avaient été fouillés. Les éléments du dossier accrochés au mur avaient disparus et les enregistrements avaient été volés. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de pause des inspecteurs et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle trouva une boîte de déjeuner avec le nom de Aoki inscrit dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'échantillon prélevé sur la scène était toujours là. Elle retourna à la salle des inspecteurs et trouva ses deux collègues, catastrophés, regardant le spectacle désolant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux

" Mais qui peut agir comme ça commandant ? S'étonna Aoki en remettant de l'ordre dans son bureau

- Probablement les troupes de Gaia.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Mitchell incrédule

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai trop parlé et le souverain de Gaia veut probablement étouffer l'affaire."

Le communicateur du bureau de Mitchell sonna et il mit le haut parleur

" Je veux que vous veniez tout de suite commandant Chambers ! Beugla le médecin légiste avant de couper la communication"

C'était bien la première que le médecin légiste réagissait d'une manière aussi violente et elle obéit immédiatement après que le praticien ait raccroché. Escortée de ses deux acolytes elle prit l'ascenseur, traversa le parking et la petite place pour entrer dans le bâtiment réservé à la médecine légale. Elle trouva le médecin dans la salle informatique regardant avec colère des tests ADN. Avec les progrès de la chirurgie esthétique, l'identification d'une victime passait obligatoirement par une analyse ADN. Le test était ensuite envoyé sur Terre pour y être comparé à la totalité des tests ADN de la population.

Anne-Lynn entra timidement, en se demandant pour quelle raison le médecin avait eu une réaction aussi violente. Elle referma la porte en douceur et passa une blouse bleue, tenue obligatoire dans les salles où des tests ADN étaient présents. Le médecin se retourna brusquement, la fixa d'un regard sévère et commença son interrogatoire

" D'où vient cet ADN ? Cracha-t-il

Anne-Lynn face à cet accueil glacial recula

- D'une victime de meurtre, se défendit-elle

- Le nom de la victime ?

- Je ne sais plus bafouilla-t-elle

- En tout cas ce n'était certainement pas Serge Brive car il n'existe personne de ce nom !

- Je voulais juste une petite analyse de sang pour savoir si il prenait des anti-dépresseurs...Se justifia-t-elle

- Et pourquoi un citoyen de Gaia prendrait des anti-dépresseurs ? Ragea-t-il

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez envoyé la copie du rapport sur Terre ?

- C'est la procédure et bizarrement j'ai reçu un message d'alerte m'indiquant que je n'avais pas le droit d'étudier l'ADN des personnes appartenant à Gaia !

- Ce n'est qu'une bande d'emmerdeurs ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère

- Sûrement parce qu'ils ont un truc très important à cacher !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Je me suis parjuré pour vous et pour pouvoir tous nos protéger !

- Je ne comprends pas...Protesta-t-elle

- J'ai du jurer sur l'honneur, au risque de perdre ma place quoique que je crains qu'il ne m'ait pas cru et qu'il décide de tous nous faire exécuter, que je n'avais pas eu le

temps de faire la moindre analyse.

- Attendez là qu'est que vous avez bien pu trouver qui risque de nous faire exécuter par Gaia...Ce n'est quand même pas pour une petite analyse faite sur l'un de ses membres qu'ils peuvent nous faire exécuter ...Tenta-t-elle en riant d'incrédulité

- Tout dépend de ce qu'il y a dans l'analyse, lui fit remarquer le médecin sur un ton sévère

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- C'est le sang de qui que vous m'avez donné ? Kurt Wilson ?

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Un membre haut placé de la communauté de Gaia m'a indiqué qu'il venait récupérer son corps et quand je lui ai demandé son lien de parenté avec la victime il m'a affirmé qu'il était son frère. Et comme ils m'ont interdit de faire la moindre analyse sur le corps, j'en ai conclu que vous aviez profité d'un vide juridique ou fait une petite entorse au règlement. Ce dont vous êtes coutumière quitte à mettre tout le monde dans la merde ! Reprocha-t-il. Alors ?

- J'ai peut être profité d'un petit oubli de la part de Gaia...

- Je le savais ! Des soldats sont venus, ils ont pris tout ce que j'avais, sauf bien sûr, ce que j'avais planqué, et ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que j'avais plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas !

- Oh Merci, merci, merci ! Se réjouit-elle. Qu'est ce que vous savez sur ma victime ?

- Il ne prenait pas d'anti-dépresseurs !

- Ah Bon ? S'étonna Anne-Lynn. Pourtant j'ai vraiment eu l'impression en voyant la vidéo qu'il avait choisi de mourir...

- Il y a autre chose...Il n'est pas à cent pour cent humain !

- Comment ça ? S'enquit-elle incrédule.

- Il a bien de l'ADN humain en lui mais il est mélangé à un ADN qui est étranger à notre galaxie ! Par conséquent vous comprenez ce que cela signifie commandant ?

Insinua-t-il

- Les membres de Gaia ne sont pas des être humains...

- Disons que Kurt Wilson l'était de moitié.

- Le souverain de Gaia est le frère de Kurt Wilson et il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ...Oh ce n'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua le médecin.

- Mais comment est ce possible ? Oh mon Dieu ! Comprit elle. Harlock a eu une liaison avec Sylvidra il y a 110 ans et comme par hasard quelques années plus tard la secte de Gaia a fait son apparition et a mis sous sa botte l'humanité et la Terre ! Le souverain de Gaia qui est le frère de Kurt Wilson est l'arrière petit-fils d'Harlock et de Sylvidra ! Supposa-t-elle."

Le médecin la regarda éberlué. Ce fut à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et que Mark faisait son apparition. Le médecin recula face au regard glacial de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Anne-Lynn s'approcha et le salua

" Bonjour monsieur.

- Je suis venu récupérer le corps de mon frère. Préparez-le ! Ordonna-t-il en regardant sévèrement le médecin

Le médecin sortit rapidement et Mark s'approcha du commandant

" Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois-ci. Votre médecin m'a assuré qu'il n'avait fait aucune analyse et qu'il s'était contenté d'envoyer le prélèvement pour une vérification d'identité mais que je ne vous retrouve pas sur ma route commandant Chambers, la prochaine fois je me montrerai beaucoup moins compréhensif.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser votre altesse je n'aurai pas du.

- Je veux quelque chose et je vous conseille de ne pas me mentir !

- Je vous écoute.

- Le nom de la petite amie de mon frère !

- Je...Hésita-t-elle puis en voyant le regard terrifiant de Mark elle céda, Mélina Church.

- Vous, vous fichez de moi ? Cracha-t-il

- Je vous jure que non !"

Mark la regarda droit dans les yeux et su qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il quitta la pièce et fit claquer la porte de colère.

Anne-Lynn ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant énervé et le suivit en courant en espérant le calmer.

" Je vous en prie votre altesse, écoutez-moi supplia-t-elle.

Mark s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour lui faire face

- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, poursuivit la commandante. Elle est enceinte de votre frère !"

Cette nouvelle secoua profondément le souverain qui s'appuya sur le brancard que le médecin venait d'apporter qui portait le corps de son frère soigneusement emballé dans une housse. Il se ressaisît et appela ses gardes. Il ordonna que l'on emmenasse le corps de son frère et quitta les lieux à son tour sans saluer qui que ce soit. Anne-Lynn regarda l'étrange cortège quitter les lieux. Elle resta figée plusieurs minutes après q'il soit parti puis le médecin légiste s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda

" Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je...Je vais aller voir le chef Patrick. Quelque chose me dit que cette fois-ci je suis allée beaucoup trop loin."

Elle retourna dans le commissariat avec ses deux lieutenants et leur ordonna de l'attendra dans son bureau. Elle monta voir le chef Patrick et lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à entrer elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis en face du chef. Elle referma la porte et s'excusa

" Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que tu recevais de la visite, je repasserai plus tard

- Non ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter

- Ryo Kimura, je vous présente la commandante Anne-Lynn Chambers.

Anne-Lynn fut estomaquée. Elle pâlit sous le regard amusé de son chef qui décida de lui expliquer la présence du leader de la Résistance dans son bureau

- Ryo est un vieil ami. Cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. Combien d'années déjà ?

- Ca doit bien faire 7 ans, affirma Ryo.

- Là je suis un peu perdue...Tu pourrais m'expliquer sa présence

- Tu as enfreins le règlement n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pu résister, tu as fait un prélèvement alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit...Insinua-t-il

- Je devais faire mon enquête, se justifia-t-elle

- Et donc, tu sais la vérité ?

- Oui, admit-elle dans un souffle.

- Donc je peux te passer les détails ! Le souverain de Gaia est dans une colère terrible. J'ai l'impression que son petit frère devait vraiment être très important pour lui.

Anne-Lynn venait de comprendre que son chef l'avait manipulé

- Tu savais tout depuis le début. La victime, les meurtriers, Gaia, énuméra-t-elle

- En effet, car je fais parti de la Résistance moi aussi.

- C'est la Résistance qui a ordonné de faire exécuter Kurt Wilson ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ryo

- Non. Kurt travaillait pour nous et il a finit par être découvert. On a été avertit que trop tard qu'il était grillé. Il avait pris certaines précautions dont une que je n'approuvais pas mais c'était son choix.

- Il a été exécuté à sa demande c'est ça ?

- Oui, Adrian Moore qui fait parti de notre groupe a accepté à contrecoeur d'effectuer cette mission, si on peut appeler cela comme ça...

- Si je comprends bien mon enquête est clause

- En fait non, elle suspendue et toi aussi et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu as mis le souverain de Gaia en pétard et je ne fais que suivre son ordre ! D'un certain côté, cela m'arrange. Toi et tes deux lieutenants vous êtes les rares flics intègres dont je dispose et je compte vous garder sous le coude pour pouvoir enquêter sur les différents crimes commis par Gaia, le Consortium et les Mazones après la guerre. Vous êtes suspendu pour insubordination vis à vis d'un supérieur direct ! Bonne vacances !

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Cela ne devrait plus être très long, révéla Ryo. Nous passerons à l'offensive dans six mois maximum.

- Tu veux dire que je vais rester chez moi à m'emmerder pendant au moins six mois ! S'insurgea-t-elle

- Je sais, c'est dur. Tu n'auras qu'à continuer à enquêter en douce...Proposa-t-il"

Anne-Lynn s'inclina. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de révéler ce qu'elle savait sous peine d'être exécutée soit par la Résistance soit par Gaia. Elle était roulée et le savait ce qui lui fit claquer la porte en sortant sous le regard amusé de son chef

- C'est un vrai volcan cette femme ! Commenta Ryo.

- Oui et elle sera la plus apte à enquêter sur les crimes que l'on connaît, sans compter ceux dont on ne soupçonne même pas l'existence..."

Melina Church pleura une bonne partie de la matinée recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Elle gardait en permanence sa main sur son futur enfant en priant de toutes ses forces de pouvoir mettre son enfant au monde. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à se calmer un peu, elle décida d'aller voir son mentor et elle appela un taxi pour pouvoir se rendre au spatio-port. Melina prépara ses bagages. Il n'était plus envisageable pour elle de rester à bord du Dark King. Elle emporta juste les images souvenirs de ses moments heureux avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son enfant était désormais sa seule préoccupation et elle choisit de retourner auprès d'Aristote Zone qu'elle pensait être le seul capable de lui fournir la protection nécessaire. Elle embarqua sur un vol Amos- Mars sur le premier vaisseau qu'elle trouva. Elle tomba sur un vaisseau de croisière ce qui fit que son voyage fut plus long que prévu. Arrivée sur Mars, elle réserva une chambre à l'hôtel du parc qui se situait en face du gratte-ciel du Consortium. Installée dans sa chambre, elle contacta le bureau d'Aristote Zone. Celui ci prit la communication

"Bonjour Mélina ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien. Est ce que je peux venir te voir ?

- Non, je préfère venir te rejoindre à ton hôtel ce soir, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Gaia est à ta recherche et ton petit ami s'est fait assassiné. Tu es plus en sécurité là-bas, fais moi confiance, assura-t-il"

Il raccrocha et regarda les deux hommes en face de lui

" Butez-là dès que possible ! Ordonna-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie que Gaia découvre nos plans !

- On pourrait la cacher dans le nouvel appareil.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. J'ai repéré une autre femme qui a un potentiel beaucoup plus élevé qu'elle !"

Le soir venu, Mélina attendait impatiemment la venue d'Aristote Zone et lorsque l'accueil lui indiqua qu'elle avait de la visite. Elle autorisa celle ci à monter en pensant qu'il s'agissait du politicien. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte elle ouvrit celle ci sans crainte. Elle trouva en face d'elle deux hommes qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était les hommes de main de Zone, chargés d'éliminer les personnes gênantes. Elle fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur de sa chambre et tomba. Elle recula et tenta de se relever mais l'un des hommes s'approcha d'elle et la frappa au visage. Suffisamment pour la blesser mais pas assez pour l'assommer. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la journaliste et le frappa encore plusieurs fois. Elle reçu plusieurs coups aux côtes mais aucun au niveau du ventre ce qui la soulagea. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et l'homme l'étrangla. Elle sentait que tout était terminé, elle versa quelques larmes en pensant à son enfant puis perdit connaissance. L'homme pensant qu'elle était morte, lui arracha ses vêtements et la jeta sur le lit. Le second ouvrit une éprouvette et déversa sur sa cuisse un liquide blanchâtre destiné à faire croire à la police que la jeune femme avait été victime d'une agression. Les deux hommes partirent ensuite sans laisser de traces de leur passage. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel par la porte d'entrée et ne remarquèrent pas la longue limousine qui venait de stationner devant l'entrée ni l'homme qui en sortait.

Mark avait piste la journaliste jusqu'à cet hôtel et il était accompagné d'un médecin Mazone pour faire examiner la future maman. Si Mélina Church portait bien un enfant de son frère il fallait qu'il prenne soin d'elle car aucune humaine n'avait jusqu'à présent portée un enfant venant d'un homme Mazone. En tant que membre de Gaia, il se contenta de montrer son alliance, symbole de ses membres et alla à l'étage escorté du médecin. Arrivé devant la porte il trouva celle ci ouverte. Son coeur s'emballa, il était sur qu'un malheur venait d'arriver. Il poussa la porte et appela la jeune femme. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il entra et la trouva sur le lit. Son visage était en sang et le reste du corps semblait meurtri. Sous le coup de l'émotion il l'appela en espérant la réveiller puis il ordonna au médecin d'entrer.

L'homme s'approcha et sortit son stéthoscope. Il n'entendit pas les battements cardiaques et sortit de sa trousse un défibrillateur portable. Il plaça les électrodes et mit en marche l'appareil

"Pouls irrégulier, s'affaiblissant, défibrillation nécessaire, les informa l'appareil"

Mark en voyant que le médecin allait appuyer sur le bouton pour provoquer une décharge électrique dans le coeur lui saisit la main

- Et le bébé ? S'insurgea-t-il. Vous risquez de le tuer !

- Vu dans quel état est la mère, il est clair qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir.

- Je refuse de prendre le risque ! Faîtes un massage cardiaque, je vais faire venir un vaisseau ambulance d'urgence que je ferai se poser sur le toi !

- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama le médecin en regardant Mark

Voyant que celui ci ne s'inclinerait pas il céda

- Très bien, aidez-moi à ma mettre sur le sol !"

Les deux hommes préparèrent la jeune femme et le médecin commença le massage cardiaque alors que Mark appelait de toute urgence son vaisseau pour qu'on lui envoie une équipe médicale de toute urgence.

Le vaisseau arriva dix minutes plus tard et se posa sur le toi de l'hôtel. Plusieurs médecins amenèrent un brancard et Mélina fut placé sur celui ci. Le docteur se plaça au dessus d'elle et continua le massage cardiaque jusqu'au vaisseau. Mark les suivit et monta avec eux après avoir ordonné à la limousine de quitter les lieux. Le coeur de Mélina fut branché à un appareil qui régula son rythme cardiaque sans faire prendre de risque à l'embryon. Les médecins s'afféraient autours de la jeune maman. Mark observait derrière la baie vitrée leur moindre faits et gestes. Un des médecins fit une échographie et regarda Mark en faisant un signe positif de la tête. Celui ci soupira de soulagement, l'enfant de son frère était toujours en vie. Il se retourna pour que le médecin ne le voie pas pleurer. Une fois calmé il regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Après plusieurs heures d'interventions, le médecin sortit et alla lui donner le résultat du bilan de santé de Melina Church

" Ce n'est pas brillant. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, le nez et les pommettes fracturées et je ne sais pas combien de temps son cerveau a manqué d'oxygène. L'activité cérébrale est très faible..

- Le bébé ? Le coupa Mark

- Il est en vie mais j'ai peur qu'il n'affaiblisse la mère. Je pense qu'il faudrait interrompre la grossesse. Elle est dans le coma et une grossesse dans son état risquerait de la tuer.

- Est ce qu'elle peut la mener à terme ?

- Je ne peux rien vous garantir. Elle peut faire une fausse couche ou enclenché le travail à seulement 6 mois de gestation...

- Hors de question de la faire avorter ! Elle porte ma nièce ou mon neveu et je refuse de la sacrifier !

- Comme vous voudrez votre altesse, s'inclina le médecin"

Celui ci retourna auprès de sa patiente pour indiquer aux autres médecins la décision du souverain. Mark resta à observer en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, l'enfant à naître.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : Père et fils**

Mark, après les interventions des différents médecins, resta plusieurs heures auprès de Mélina Church. Le foetus âgé de cinq semaines avait été placé sous monitoring et il semblait aller bien au grand soulagement de son oncle. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la maman et tenta de transmettre un message au futur bébé. Il devait s'accrocher pour son père. Mark avait toujours espéré avoir des enfants mais il n'était jamais tombé amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elisa Zone qui l'avait repoussé pour choisir son père. Il savait qu'il avait de moins en moins de chance de pouvoir l'avoir pour lui. Pour le souverain, il était clair qu'elle était sous l'emprise totale du capitaine de l'Arcadia et qu'elle ne viendrait pas volontairement à lui. Il se dit que faute d'avoir des enfants lui même, il pourrait élevé sa nièce ou son neveu à naître comme si il était le sien.

Un des soldats vint l'avertir que le corps de son frère avait été placé dans un caisson réfrigéré et qu'il ne risquerait plus rien pendant le transport. Mark ordonna le départ et le retour sur Terre. Il fallait pour Mélina des soins constants et il y avait au sein de Gaia un très grand spécialiste pour les grossesses à haut risque. Il retourna à sa cabine et se servit un verre. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Les événements récents l'avaient tellement chamboulés qu'il dormait pratiquement plus. Il s'en voulait d'être arrivé trop tard pour la future maman. Plusieurs hypothèses tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête et il savait qu'il lui fallait des réponses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait eut une liaison avec une femme qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa carrière journalistique à le traîner dans la boue. Il soupçonnait Aristote Zone d'avoir mis Mélina dans le lit de Kurt pour le manipuler alors que son frère était déjà manipulé par la Résistance. Est ce que celle ci espérait vraiment en lui racontant une histoire aussi folle qu'il allait trahir les siens au profit des rebelles ? Et Kurt qui, après avoir rencontrer Hans Ludwig Von Harlock, était sûr que son père lui tendrait les bras ! Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Sa mère était certes une reine assez dure mais elle ne sacrifierait jamais son honneur pour gagner. Mark en repensant à son frère sentit une boulle se former dans l'estomac et des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il devait pourtant arriver à se calmer pour que sa mère ne se doute de rien. Il finit son verre et descendit dans la soute où le corps de son frère était conservé. Il s'approcha doucement puis le regarda avec douceur et tristesse. Pour lui tout ceci était un épouvantable gâchis. La Résistance avait fait assassiné son frère et elle allait payer !

Le lendemain, le vaisseau approchait de la Terre et Mark retourna à l'infirmerie, près de Mélina. Son état était stationnaire et le coma n'avait pas évolué. Le médecin doutait qu'elle puisse en sortir un jour et l'indiqua dans son rapport médical pour le spécialiste qui allait prendre la relève. Le vaisseau, se posa sur le sommet de la tour royale en douceur et le spécialiste convoqué de toute urgence monta à bord immédiatement après l'atterrissage. Il salua humblement le souverain et alla examiner la patiente. Le bilan médical n'était pas brillant. Il fit une échographie pour vérifier l'évolution de la grossesse puis il alla voir Mark

" Elle est en très mauvaise santé. Je ne sais pas si l'enfant pourra venir au monde. C'est une de vos conquêtes ?

- Non, c'est la petite amie de mon frère.

- Votre mère est au courant ?

- Non et je vous demande de garder cela secret."

Le médecin, surpris par cette requête accepta et contacta son laboratoire, après tout il n'avait pas à contester une décision royale. Mark savait que sa mère avait interdit aux Mazones jugés défaillants de procréer et il comptait bien arriver à lui cacher la vérité. Il prit le formulaire médical et mis son nom à l'emplacement de l'identité du père. Sa mère serait ravie d'apprendre qu'il s'est enfin décidé à lui donner une descendance. Mélina fut transporté dans le centre de recherche et des spécialistes lui prodiguèrent plusieurs soins. Le responsable vint le voir et lui indiqua

" Je pense qu'il faut placer la future maman dans une matrice. Elle sera nourrit et hydrater en permanence et son corps souffrira moins si il flotte dans un liquide protecteur.

- Il n'y aura pas de danger pour l'enfant ? S'inquiéta Mark

- Aucun et étant donné les blessures il vaut mieux commencé dès à présent à ménager le corps de la mère si vous voulez qu'elle puisse mener cette grossesse à terme

- Et l'activité électrique du cerveau ?

- On va la stimuler pour tenter de la sortir du coma. C'est une procédure très longue mais il est possible de sauver la mère et l'enfant, comme cela elle pourra l'élever. Sauf si vous souhaitez, qu'après la naissance de l'enfant, elle disparaisse.

- J'ai besoin qu'elle réponde à quelques questions. On avisera en temps voulu."

Le praticien le salua et retourna auprès de sa patiente. Il donna ses ordres et le corps de Mélina fut déshabillé. Mark la regarda et se dit que son frère avait quand même du goût car la journaliste était vraiment très belle, mais à part cela, c'était une vipère qu'il se chargerait avec plaisir d'étrangler si il s'avérait qu'elle était complice dans la mort de son frère ou si elle avait collaboré avec Zone dans le but de le manipuler. Mark en temps normal n'était pas un homme cruel mais la colère et la haine qui ravageait son coeur à ce moment là faisait qu'il était prêt à tout pour se venger et peu importait si cela salissait son âme meurtrie. Il regarda les infirmiers transportés la blessée jusqu'au long tube verticale rempli d'un épais liquide. Ils placèrent des électrodes sur son cerveau, l'intubèrent et les lui placèrent différentes perfusions. Elle fut ensuite, doucement coulée dans le liquide et son corps en suspension donnait l'impression d'être piégé dans de l'ambre. Mark s'approcha et regarda le moniteur incrusté sur le tube. Les constantes étaient bonnes, tout semblait très bien se dérouler

" Ne vous inquiétez pas votre altesse, le rassura le spécialiste, tout se passera bien

- Je l'espère.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme portait peut être le seul et unique héritier royale et que lui même risquait de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur. Il aurait tant aimé avoir Eliza à ses côtés. Il resta quelque temps à regarder la jeune femme plongée dans le coma puis il décida de retourner à ses appartements. Ses soldats avaient déjà rapportés les objets saisis dont les fameux enregistrements des caméras de sécurité. Mark avait bien l'intention de tout visionner pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il se servit un verre et plaça le premier enregistrement dans le lecteur. Mark ne savait pas de quelle manière était couvert le stade où avait eu lieu le concert mais lorsqu'il vit la pille d'enregistrements il comprit qu'il devait y avoir peut de zones non couvertes par les caméras. La première vidéo montrait la scène avec un quart du public. Mark regarda jusqu'au bout et but une nouvelle gorgée au moment où son frère se faisait abattre. Il se demanda combien de fois il allait assister à cette horreur avant de voir celui qui avait tiré sur son frère. Lorsque l'enregistrement fut terminé il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ordonna d'entrer et vit Vénus venir vers lui. C'était la plus belle servante de sa mère et la énième tentative de celle ci pour obtenir qu'il oublie Eliza Zone. Elle portait une longue robe transparente échancrée avec un profond décolleté qui laissait voir une poitrine généreuse. Mark soupira, il savait que sa mère ne laisserait jamais tomber, ce fut pourquoi comme à chaque fois, il décida de repousser la jeune Mazone en douceur. Vénus s'approche avec élégance faisant flotter ses longs cheveux noirs. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient étudiés pour faire s'éveiller les désirs charnels du souverain. Mark finit son verre et s'approcha d'elle

" Ecoute, Venus, je suis occupé pour le moment, tu pourrais repasser plus tard.

- Hors de question ! Cela fait deux semaines que tu m'évites. Je te signale que ta mère n'a pas l'intention de te laisser le choix cette fois-ci ! Comme tu ne peux obtenir qu'Eliza Zone se donne à toi la reine considère que tu devrais accepter de m'épouser et que tu te décides enfin à lui donner des héritiers ! Qui plus est, je suis quand même bien plus séduisante que cette petite brune !

- Elle est châtain, rappela Mark.

- Je m'en fiche ! Se vexa Venus. Elle n'est pas Mazone ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi une vulgaire petite humaine comme elle aurait le privilège de s'unir au souverain de Gaia !

- De toute façon ma mère ne doit pas s'inquiéter elle ne va pas tarder à être grand-mère. J'ai eu une liaison avec Melina Church et elle est enceinte, mentit-il.

- Cette femme vulgaire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Venus se ressaisit et se colla à Mark. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou du souverain et lui dit

" Ne suis-je donc pas plus désirable que cette femme."

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Mark et prit la main droite du souverain pour la poser sur ses hanches.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des formes aussi parfaites, se venta-t-elle tout en se collant à lui pour qu'il sente la poitrine de la jeune femme. Je suis sure que rien qu'une nuit dans mes bras te ferait vite oublier la fille Zone ou cette idiote de Melina Church.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé !

- Sois raisonnable. Accepte d'accorder cela à ta mère. Rien ne t'empêche et même si cela me fait mal de l'accepter, de prendre plus tard Eliza Zone comme maîtresse car cela m'étonnerait que sa majesté l'accepte comme épouse royale. Une idiote qui a partagé son lit avec Harlock ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant"

Mark la repoussa violemment et la séduisante Mazone s'affala sur le canapé. Le souverain se fit menaçant

- Je t'interdits de parler d'elle comme ça ! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! Tu es juste une belle écervelée destinée à satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles, rien de plus ! Je ne veux pas faire de toi mon épouse ! Maintenant sors d'ici !"

Venus remit ses vêtements en ordre puis sortit en claquant la porte. Elle alla directement dans la salle des communications pour discuter avec la reine. Sylvidra en voyant sa mine déconfite ne put s'empêcher de ricaner

" Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas été capable de le mettre dans ton lit, toi qui as la réputation d'être la déesse des plaisirs charnels !

- Que voulez-vous, il est obnubilé par cette Eliza ! Cracha celle ci vexée.

- Cela devient fatiguant. Même le fait que son père couche avec elle n'arrive pas à l'écoeurer ! Je reconnais bien là l'obstination de son père ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir lui forcer la main. Dans deux mois tu seras devenue sa femme

- Vous en êtes sure ? Se réjouit Vénus

- Puisque je te le dis. Tu as l'air bien heureuse en tout cas. Serait ce l'idée de devenir l'épouse du souverain et de devenir ainsi la Mazone la plus importante qui te réjouit ainsi

- Absolument pas ! Ce qui me rend si heureuse c'est l'idée d'enfin pouvoir goutter aux charmes de votre fils, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. Il est si séduisant...

- Tout comme son père, se désola la reine. Méfie toi Vénus il est dangereux pour une Mazone d'avoir une faiblesse pour un mâle. J'en ai fais les frais. "

Venus ne se souciait guerre de cela, dans deux mois, Mark serait enfin à elle et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait été séduite par lui dès le premier regard. Il était très beau et fougueux, on sentait en lui une grande force intérieure et la Mazone se dit que si il était bien le portrait craché de son père alors cela n'avait rien de surprenant que la reine ait voulu faire du capitaine de l'Arcadia son amant. Ce genre d'homme était bien trop rare pour les laisser s'accoupler avec n'importe qui.

Mark était atterré par le comportement de sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il choisirait comme épouse une imbécile qui se croyait supérieure aux autres. Avec Eliza, il pouvait parler de tout : de culture, de politique, de sciences, elle avait des connaissances dans tous les domaines. La plupart des Mazones quant à elles, se contentaient d'être de belles plantes et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Mark prit une nouvelle vidéo. La caméra était au dessus du stade, en son milieu, orientée vers la sortie et ce fut là que Mark comprit. Il fit un agrandissement et put voir le sniper comme si celui ci était en face de lui. C'était Adrian Moore, le garde du corps de son frère. Mark de colère fracassa son verre contre le mur. Il savait qui il devait capturer. Cet homme avait osé abattre son frère et il allait payer. Il regarda attentivement et agrandit un peu plus car quelque chose dans l'attitude du tireur l'intriguait. Il vit alors couler le long de la joue d'Adrian, un flot continu de larmes. Mark en resta interdit. Il se rappela les propos du commandant Chambers et il en conclu que c'était à cet homme que Kurt avait confié sa mort. C'était donc bien cela, se sachant découvert il avait demandé à cet homme de le tuer pour ne pas être capturé vivant. Mark sentit le contenu de son estomac remonter son oesophage et il fonça dans la salle de bain. Une fois la crise passée il revint dans la salle et baissa le zoom. Adrian avait du mal à tirer, les larmes devaient lui brouiller la vue et il tremblait un peu. Le souverain remarqua alors un mouvement sur le côté et reconnut immédiatement la silhouette noire qui se précipitait vers le tireur. Le coup parti avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre et Mark vit son père maltraiter le sniper. Le souverain reçut le choc en plein coeur et son âme vibra en voyant que ce père, que sa mère méprisait, avait tenté en vain de sauver la vie de son frère. Ses larmes se remirent à couler et il regarda difficilement la suite des évènements Il vit Harlock secoué Adrian et se diriger vers la sortie puis s'arrêter brusquement et regarder vers le côté gauche. Mark agrandit à nouveau l'image et vit le visage bouleversé du capitaine. Il ne fut pas long à faire le lien avec l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il superposa le premier enregistrement avec celui ci et constata que c'était lui qu'il regardait ainsi. Le coeur de Mark se serra. Une vague d'émotions le submergea. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Peut être que Kurt avait raison, ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, avait une place pour lui dans son coeur. Il regarda défiler le time code et remarqua que son père était resté à le regarder, le coeur déchiré plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à se sauver avec le garde du corps. Il mit l'image sur pause et sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait il tendit la main vers le visage d'Harlock comme pour toucher cette larme qui coulait de son oeil valide. Son coeur saigna et il s'approcha de l'image tridimensionnelle. Il réalisa que son père avait la même corpulence que lui mais qu'il était un peu plus petit. Il devait faire dans un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Mark tendit ses bras vers lui comme pour l'embrasser, l'image semblait tellement réelle que ce geste lui échappa puis il ria tristement de sa naïveté. Il serrait du vide. Cette image n'était qu'une illusion et il ne pouvait serrer son père dans ses bras. Il appuya sur la télécommande et l'image d'Harlock disparut. Il avait le coeur brisé. Il commençait à douter de sa mère et cela lui était insupportable. Elle était tout pour lui. Ils avaient bien des désaccords parfois mais il ne pouvait envisager qu'elle avait pu lui mentir.

L'appareil de communication sonna et une Mazone lui indiqua que sa mère voulait lui parler de toute urgence. Mark s'essuya les yeux et s'efforça de se calmer. Il devait à tout prix masquer ses émotions. Il prit de profondes aspirations pendant plusieurs minutes et lorsqu'il fut prêt il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle des communications. Sylvidra le regarda avec sévérité alors qu'il se plaçait devant elle. La reine avait décidé de faire obéir son fils. Il était qu'il cesse de s'accrocher à cette chimère et qu'il accepta les responsabilités de sa charge

" J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir courir après une femme que tu n'auras jamais. Je t'ordonne d'épouser Vénus !

- Mère, j'ai toujours obéit à chacun de vos ordres mais je ne veux pas épouser une femme que je n'aime pas. Protesta Mark

- L'amour est une chimère réservée aux gens du peuple. Tu es le souverain de Gaia et lorsque je mourrai tu seras le roi du peuple Mazone ! Il est temps que tu fondes un foyer ! Tu épouseras Venus dans deux mois ! Je m'arrangerai pour t'organiser un mariage digne de ce nom !

Mark savait que toute protestation serait vaine. Le choc fut rude, sa mère ne lui laissait plus le choix.

- Si j'arrive à capturer Eliza dans ce délai est ce que vous me laisserez l'épouser ?

- Non ! Pour ton honneur et l'honneur du peuple Mazone je ne peux laisser se faire une telle mésalliance mais si tu la captures elle pourra devenir ta maîtresse officielle !

Mark prit ce second choc en plein coeur. Il avait mal. Il serra le poing et tenta de contenir la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait tout accepté depuis sa naissance. Chaque sacrifice que sa mère exigeait de lui, il les acceptait. Elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que c'était son devoir en tant que souverain de faire passer le bonheur de son peuple avant le sien. Sylvidra le regardait dans les yeux en prononçant ces paroles. Elle remarqua la tristesse qui envahit le regard de son fils. Elle se doutait que Mark commençait à faiblir. Plus il mûrissait plus il se rapprochait de son père et cela devenait dangereux pour les Mazones.

- Où en est la reconstitution de notre peuple ?

- Ca avance bien, hésita Mark

- Sois précis ! Ordonna-t-elle

Mark n'avait pas envie de lui donner ce renseignement car il en connaissait les conséquences pour l'humanité

- D'ici quelques mois on n'aura plus rien à craindre des Illumidas

- Je ne crains rien des Illumidas, je veux seulement me débarrasser des insectes nuisibles que sont les humains, indiqua-t-elle avec mépris. Où en est le virus ?

- On a beaucoup de mal à le créer. Un virus génétiquement ciblé n'est pas une mince affaire, se justifia Mark

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que tu as démantelé plusieurs équipes de recherches ?

- Je pensais que la reconstitution de notre peuple était votre priorité ?

Sylvidra regarda son fils, il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux ce qui signifiait bien souvent qu'il mentait. Elle eut un rire cruel

- Tu es un piètre menteur comme ton père ! Tu as surtout peur que ce virus tue ta précieuse Ellie !

Mark baissa la tête, il était épuisé et guère en état de lutter avec sa mère. Il pensait à la mort de son frère et à son père dont il avait vu le vrai visage pour la première fois. Il ne correspondait pas à l'animal lubrique qu'avait décrit sa mère et le souverain se sentait trahi.

- Je reprends l'affaire en main ! Je vais venir sur Terre gérer la fabrication du virus ! Je te libère de cette charge !

- Cela ne changera rien, il y a trop d'ADN humain en nous, à présent. Si on utilise ce virus on a toute les chances d'être aussi affectés ! Les chercheurs sont formels, les Mazones qui ont trop d'ADN humain en eux seront tués hommes et femmes confondus ! Affirma Mark avec fermeté.

- Tu parles des Mazones défaillants ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème de les sacrifier. Une fois l'offensive lancée ils ne seront plus d'aucune utilité ! On peut les sacrifier sans problème ! Soutint elle avec cruauté.

Ces simples propos venaient d'éclairer le souverain sur la mentalité de sa mère. Kurt faisait parti des Mazones considérés comme défaillants et elle n'aurait pas hésité à le sacrifier pour se débarrasser de l'humanité, son propre fils. Mark qui pourtant n'avait rien mangé sentait qu'il avait à nouveau envie de rendre. Il se concentra pour ravaler son dégoût et essayer de rester calme pour que la reine ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Je ferai selon vos ordres, mère, s'inclina-t-il le coeur en miettes.

- Parfait ! Rejoints Venus immédiatement et fais ton devoir !"

L'image de la reine disparut et Mark s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil. Sa mère venait ni plus ni moins de lui ordonner de coucher comme si il était un simple reproducteur. Il serra les poings de colère. Il décida d'obéir malgré tout. Il allait faire ce qu'elle exigeait de lui puis il irait ensuite vérifier les affirmations de son frère. Si il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, il s'arrangerait pour quitter la Terre et se rendre à la Résistance. Mark quitta la pièce et se rendit aux appartements de la jeune Venus qui l'accueillit avec le sourire de la victoire. Il se sentait humilié. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire et se retint juste à temps de ne pas la gifler de toutes ses forces. Lui qui n'avait jamais violenté une femme, il ferait volontiers une exception avec celle ci. Elle avait le même caractère que sa mère et c'est pour cela que la reine tenait temps à ce qu'il l'épouse. Vénus portait une tenue qui laissait voir les moindres de ses charmes Mark s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille. Il l'embrassa mais sans enthousiasme ce dont la jeune Mazone s'aperçut immédiatement. Pour elle ce baiser était une insulte. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui lança

" T'es incapable de faire mieux ?

- Tu n'auras rien de mieux que cela venant de moi. Mon coeur est à Ellie, c'est toi qui a choisi de t'acharner.

- Je te conseille de te montrer plus docile si tu ne veux pas que ta mère mette ta chérie en tête de liste des personnes à abattre. Si tu veux l'avoir comme maîtresse tu as intérêt à te montrer exceptionnel. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme tu le ferais avec elle. Je vais devenir ta femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai en bas de l'échelle pour les relations intimes avec mon mari et qu'elle en tant que maîtresse ait droit au Nirvana.»

Venus fit glisser sa robe et se retrouva nue devant le souverain. Elle le dévorait du regard, elle allait devoir le mater et cela l'excitait beaucoup. Il était beau, grand, majestueux et à n'en pas douter fougueux ce qui allait rendre la chose encore plus délectable. Mark s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda

" Est ce que tu as du Mirasu ?

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre. Venus avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Le Mirasu était un aphrodisiaque provenant de la planète des Mazones. C'était une drogue surpuissante qui trompait le cerveau provisoirement. La personne croyait réaliser un fantasme en faisant l'amour avec la personne de ses rêves alors que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était cette plante qui avait permis aux Mazones de s'amuser avec des humains en les transformant en amants doués et dociles. Pour que Mark vienne à demander ce genre de produit c'était que la jeune Vénus devait l'écoeuré et l'idée de passer la nuit avec elle devait relever du cauchemar. Mark se tint la joue, Venus était du genre violente et elle avait réussi à lui faire mal. Il eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Venus que ce sourire exaspérait s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau mais Mark anticipant le geste lui saisit le poignet et le serra suffisamment fort pour l'entendre crier.

" Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de lever la main sur le souverain de Gaia ? Menaça-t-il

Mark sentait la colère monter en lui. Puisque sa mère exigeait qu'il passe la nuit avec cette femme, il allait s'incliner mais pour lui il était hors de question que celle ci mène la danse. Il la poussa vers la chambre et une fois à l'intérieur il la poussa sur le lit. Il se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa avec colère. Ce baiser violent troubla Vénus qui était habitué à avoir des mâles dociles dans son lit. C'était très différent et excitant à la fois. La belle Mazone passa ses bras autours du cou du souverain et répondit à ce baiser avec fougue. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Mark et se posèrent sur sa taille élégante. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur la gorge de sa partenaire tout en caressant sa poitrine qu'il caressa. Une de ses mains glissa vers l'intimité de la Mazone qui gémit de plaisir en sentant cette caresse. Elle ouvrit le manteau du souverain et glissa sa main dans son pantalon jusqu'à la zone érogène du souverain qu'elle caressa avec délectation. Mark s'en voulait d'éprouver du plaisir à ce contact et sa colère allait grandissante. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme qui s'amusait à le titiller et la plaqua sur le lit. Il la tenait Avec fermeté ses deux poignets de Vénus au dessus de la tête de la Mazone et de la deuxième il écarta les cuisses pour se glisser en elle. Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il accéléra progressivement. Venus était ivre de plaisir et gémissait à chaque coups de reins. Elle aurait tant aimé être libre de ses mouvements pour caresser le corps de son amant mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ce qui d'un certain côté rendait la situation encore plus excitante. Mark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Vénus semblait aimer alors que pour lui cela ressemblait plus à une obligation. Elle atteignit l'extase à plusieurs reprises et Mark sentant qu'il était en train d'atteindre ses limites se retira et la semence macula le ventre de la Mazone. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se rhabilla. Il sourit, narquois, en voyant la déception de sa partenaire.

" Désolé ma mère à exiger de moi que je t'épouses mais je n'ai pas encore accepté que tu portes ma descendance ! Se moqua-t-il

Venus mortifiée le regarda quitter ses appartements. Elle s'allongea sur son lit par dépit et entendit l'appareil de communication se manifester. Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre et l'alluma. L'image de la reine apparut en trois dimensions

- Alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle

- Il m'a fait grimper aux rideaux et rien d'autre.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vous donnerai un héritier, indiqua-t-elle en nettoyant discrètement le liquide blanchâtre qu'elle avait sur le ventre

- Quelle tête de mule !

- Je crois que c'est sans espoir votre altesse.

- Ne crois pas cela, j'ai fais refaire quelques nanos que j'ai utilisé sur son père, dans peu de temps il se donnera à toi. Bien sur il aimera toujours Eliza Zone mais au moins il deviendra père.

- Je pense qu'il veut que ce soit elle qui porte sa descendance, se plaignit Venus. Il faut se débarrasser de cette femme !

- Ce serait une erreur. Le mieux ce serait de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Si il a Eliza Zone, plus les nanos dans le corps, j'obtiendrai de lui tout ce que je veux.

- Il me semblait que pour que cela marche il fallait que les sentiments amoureux soient très forts ?

- Et les siens le sont. Je les ai fait vérifié. Il me faut Eliza Zone ! Son imbécile de père est incapable de la localiser ! Si je pouvais obtenir qu'elle se rende.

- Jamais Harlock n'acceptera de la sacrifier, il l'aime trop pour ça.

- Ca je demande à voir !

- Est ce que vous l'aimez ? S'informa timidement Venus

Sylvidra ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis elle affirma

- Mes sentiments n'ont pas à entrer en ligne de compte. Harlock est dangereux et il vaudrait mieux l'éliminer.

- Vous le feriez exécuté si il se rendait ?

- Harlock ? Se rendre ? S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Il ne ferait jamais cela, il tient trop à sa liberté !"

Mark, se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central et vérifia les données qu'il contenait. Il ne trouva pas le dossier incriminé et se dit que son frère avait bel et bien été manipulé puis il vérifia les dossiers supprimés et découvrit qu'après le piratage qui avait eu lieu sept ans auparavant beaucoup de dossiers avaient été effacé et parmi eux le dossier qui portait le nom de son père. Mark tenta de le récupérer mais en vain. La Mazone qui s'était chargé de sa suppression avait utilisé un logiciel très efficace qui avait détruit une bonne partie des éléments. Mark ne put voir que la photo de son père et d'une magnifique jeune femme blonde. Il soupira de déception et décida d'attendre l'arrivée de sa mère pour vérifier son ordinateur personnel. Il savait qu'étant donné sa légèreté pour la conception de virus, sa mère serait probablement sur Terre dès le lendemain.

Le souverain ne se trompa guère et la reine fut dans les lieux dès la levée du jour. Elle alla directement dans ses appartements escortés par plusieurs Mazones chargées d'emmener ses affaires. Il alla saluer sa mère qui pour la première fois de sa vie vint le prendre dans ses bras. Mark n'étant pas habitué de ce genre de geste tendre fut très surpris. Il ne comprenait pourquoi sa mère si froide, faisait brusquement preuve de tendresse.

" Est ce qu'elle fait cela parce que j'ai accepté d'épouser Venus ? Se demanda-t-il tout en serrant celle qui lui avait donné le jour pour la première fois de sa vie"

Sylvidra lui sourit avec douceur ce qui l'affecta profondément. La reine avait besoin d'endormir la vigilance de son fils et elle savait que faire preuve de tendresse suffirait à ce qu'il lui fasse une confiance aveugle. Elle avait demandé à beaucoup de spécialistes d'étudier le comportement de son fils et ceux ci l'avaient prévenus que si elle ne se montrait pas plus maternelle il finirait pas complètement se détacher d'elle au vu des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'une humaine. Ils l'avaient averti que les humains pouvaient faire preuve de beaucoup de tendresse envers leur progéniture et que l'absence de tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de son fils avait poussé Mark à la chercher auprès des humaines, ce qui avait eu pour conséquences qu'il avait fini par croiser la route d'Eliza Zone et tomber dans ses filets. Elle garda dans ses bras plusieurs minutes puis elle lui demanda en souriant gentiment

" Est ce que tu peux m'accompagner au laboratoire ?

- Bien sur, accepta-t-il à contrecoeur

Il lorgna du côté de l'ordinateur et se dit qu'il viendrait jeter un oeil plus tard. Il emmena sa mère au laboratoire. Sylvidra vit le corps de Mélina Church en suspension dans une matrice mais ne dit rien. Après tout s'il il s'agissait d'un héritier de son fils, il pourrait servir un jour ou l'autre. Elle lui sourit à nouveau ce qui inquiéta Mark. Tout cela ressemblait à un piège. Il lui rendit son sourire et la serra dans ses bas. Il aimerait tant croire que sa mère ait enfin décidé de changer. Elle lui semblait si douce et si gentille, était-ce là la véritable Sylvidra ? Il s'éloigna d'elle à contrecoeur. Pour lui cette sensation était comme un rêve.

" Est ce que tu l'aimes ? S'enquit Sylvidra en désignant le caisson de Mélina de la tête

- Disons, que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, mentit-il

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Je pense qu'Aristote Zone a su que j'avais couché avec elle et comme il est très possessif il a décidé de lui faire payer.

- D'ici peut nous débarrasserons la galaxie de ces chiens ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère

- A plus tard mère, la salua-t-il en s'éloignant"

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné il accéléra le pas pour aller dans les appartements de sa mère. A cause des caméras de surveillance, il ne pouvait y aller directement, aussi décida-t-il de passer par son propre logement. Les deux appartements étaient communicants et ainsi il échapperait aux regards indiscrets qui trouveraient très curieux que le souverain de Gaia entre dans la chambre de sa mère sans y être invité. Il entrouvrit la porte et scruta la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se faufila vers l'ordinateur et l'alluma. En voyant que celui ci demandait un mot de passe il jura et commença à réfléchir. Il tenta la date de naissance de sa mère, sa planète, puis il mit sa date de naissance, son nom et tenta avec son frère mais rien n'y fit. Mark pensait que c'était peine perdue et se releva en soupirant. Il décida de fouiller le bureau dans le but de trouver des renseignements et tomba sur quelque chose qui le surprit. Il y avait une photo, soigneusement gardé dans une pochette. Il n'eut aucun problème pour reconnaître l'homme qui y figurait, c'était son propre père. Le souverain s'assit interloqué par cette découverte. Mark la regarda longuement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait gardé cette photo. Il se dit que son père était une possibilité de mot de passe et il entra le nom dans l'ordinateur. La page de démarrage s'afficha puis l'écran principal. Mark avait enfin réussi à entrer dans l'ordinateur de sa mère. Il trouva les différents projets puis le dossier sur son père. Il accéda au dossier médical dont son frère avait parlé et découvrit la triste vérité. Mark, sous le choc recula et ferma les yeux. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Ainsi c'était vrai, il était le fruit d'une union forcée et cet homme qu'elle avait fait passer pour un coureur de jupons, était en fait sa victime qu'elle avait tenté de tuer au moment où il avait choisi de fuir. Mark s'effondra dans le canapé qui était à proximité de l'ordinateur et laissa ses larmes couler. L'image d'Harlock enregistrée par les caméras de sécurité passa devant ses yeux et ses pleurs se firent plus importants. Sa mère l'avait enfanté dans le seul et unique but d'asservir l'humanité. La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en elle l'avait poussé à obéir au moindre de ses ordres et il avait massacré l'armée envoyée pour le combattre au moment de la conquête de la Terre. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ayant pris sa décision, il se calma et éteignit l'ordinateur. Son âme souffrait mais il savait qu'il devait cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait se rendre sur Mars dans une semaine pour raisons diplomatiques et il décida de s'échapper à ce moment là. Mais une chose l'inquiétait. Il se demandait qui il devait contacter. Est-ce qu'il devait essayer de contacter son père ? Et si celui-ci le rejetait ? Mark avait une boulle dans l'estomac. Comment un homme qui avait subi cela pourrait aimer le fruit de son calvaire. Il pleura à nouveau alors qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et respira profondément. Il devait garder son calme. La semaine à venir allait être longue et il savait que sa mère scrutait la moindre de ses réactions.

Le souverain de Gaia agit pendant toute la semaine comme à son habitude. A le voir s'incliner devant sa mère, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il ressentait une colère sans borne. Il se rappelait des mises en garde d'Ellie qui plus d'une fois lui avait conseillé de quitter ses fonctions. Mark partit pour Mars avec soulagement. Il avait réussi à récupérer un costume d'officier du Consortium qu'il enferma précieusement dans une de ses valises et il embarqua son sous son apparence habituelle, costume de souverain et masque. Il arriva sur Mars au bout d'une semaine de voyage et ce fut avec une terrible angoisse qu'il envoya via le web parallèle un message à la Résistance ou il leur demandait la marche à suivre pour les rejoindre. Pendant tout le temps de ses différents rendez-vous il étreignait sa tablette numérique placée sous vibreur.

Nynna reçut un étrange message sur l'ordinateur des communications alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur le lieu où avait été emmené le corps de Kurt Wilson et contacta immédiatement son petit ami en lui relayant le message. Ryo quitta la carte qu'il regardait avec le capitaine pour le lire sur l'écran principal de la cabine. Mark était volontairement resté vague par peur d'un rejet immédiat et Ryo ne savait que penser de cette étrange missive. Sur l'écran, il pouvait lire

" J'ai besoin d'aide, je dispose d'informations sur Gaia, je désire vous rencontrez. Pourriez vous me donner un lieu de rendez-vous ? Qu'il signa par un M "

" Bizarre ce message, commenta Ryo

- La formulation est étrange, approuva Harlock. Le langage est beaucoup trop recherché.

- Je suis d'accord. D'habitude on reçoit plutôt des abréviations et des fois, j'ai même du mal à comprendre ce qui est écrit.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mis son nom ? S'étonna Harlock"

Le capitaine regardait le message pensif. Soudain une idée un peu folle lui traversa l'esprit et il eut un petit rire

" Si ça se trouve c'est Mark, plaisanta-t-il, le souverain de Gaia.

- Ton fils ? Avoue que ça te plairait, sourit Ryo en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Le leader de la Résistance avait remarqué un changement d'attitude du capitaine depuis qu'il avait vu son fils de loin. Lorsqu' Adrian ce fut remis quelque peu de ses émotions il y avait eu une réunion d'urgence et le garde du corps avait indiqué que le capitaine de l'Arcadia avait été bouleversé en voyant son fils dans un tel état émotionnel. Il n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il avait vu mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il avait vu une larme couler sur la joue du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ryo se doutait qu'Harlock changeait qu'il redevenait progressivement humain ce qui le rendait heureux. Ryo qui l'admirait en étant enfant, en ayant appris à le connaître l'appréciait de plus en plus et le considérait comme un ami. Nynna avait un peu plus de mal. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ellie et n'arrivait pas à faire totalement confiance au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ryo décida de répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie et demanda à Nynna d'envoyer un message demandant si il s'agissait du souverain de Gaia. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils eurent une réponse qui les cloua sur place

" Comment avez-vous deviné ? Demanda Mark,"

IL envoya ensuite un deuxième message

" Est-ce que le capitaine Harlock est avec vous ?"

" Alors ça c'est pas mal ! Commenta Ryo dubitatif. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Il faut vérifier. Peut être que c'est un allumé. Il faut lui demander un truc que seul le souverain de Gaia saurait, proposa Harlock

- D'accord, approuva Ryo, Nynna, demande lui si il peut nous dire quel lien il existe entre Kurt Wilson et lui ?"

Les deux hommes patientèrent et Mark qui s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de l'ambassade de Gaia sur Mars comprit que ses interlocuteurs voulaient des preuves aussi il répondit :

" Kurt Wilson était mon frère, qu'Adrian Moore a exécuté puis il rajouta les mains un peu tremblante : Est ce que mon père est avec vous ? Est ce que le capitaine de l'Arcadia est présent ?"

Le coeur de Mark battait la chamade. Il attendait fébrilement une réponse. Lorsque la réponse arriva à bord de l'Arcadia les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée. Remis de sa surprise Harlock demanda à Ryo

" Est ce qu'il est possible de trouver le signal et de contacter directement Mark

- Oui. Il suffit que Toshiro se branche sur notre système de communication et Nynna va lancer le logiciel de piratage qui nous permettra de le localiser et de l'appeler si il y a la fonction vocale sur l'appareil"

La manipulation pris quelques minutes et Mark ne disposait de plus beaucoup de temps. Il se doutait que son acharnement à rester au toilette devait paraître bizarre et quand son appareil sonna il crut que c'était ses soldats qui s'impatientaient. Lorsqu'il vit que l'écran affichait " correspondant inconnu", il décrocha en tremblant :

- Oui ?

- Mark ? Demanda Harlock le coeur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine. C'est moi, ton père où es-tu ?

Les larmes de Mark se mirent à couler puis la voix tremblante il répondit

- Je suis sur Mars.

- Je suis content d'entendre, soupira Harlock de joie. Est ce que ça va ?

- Mieux, maintenant que j'ai entendu ta voix. Avoua-t-il entre deux sanglots

- Ecoute moi, je vais venir te chercher d'accord. Dis moi à quel hôtel tu es descendu

- Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Mars est une vraie place forte si tu viens ils te descendront. Je vais m'échapper par mes propres moyens. On peut se retrouver sur la station spatiale qui se situe à mi-chemin entre Amos et Mars.

- Il n'y a pas moyen pour que je puisse te rejoindre plus tôt ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Non, c'est le seul moyen. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te tuent.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous rejoindre ? L'interrogea brusquement Ryo de peur de tomber dans un piège

Harlock lui lança un regard noir et Ryo le prit à part pour lui rappeler :

- Je sais que tu veux récupérer ton fils mais il pourrait bien s'agir d'un traquenard ! On doit se montrer prudent !

- Mon frère m'a dit que ce que ma mère avait raconté sur le compte de mon père était des mensonges et j'ai vérifié... Révéla-t-il la voix tremblante. J'ai découvert que j'avais été fait sans son consentement et qu'elle avait manipulé son cerveau pour obtenir ses faveurs. Je comprends que vous ayez des doutes. Je serai déguisé en gradé de l'armée du Consortium et je vous attendrai dans cette base spatiale. "

Il coupa la communication et essuya ses larmes. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et se ressaisir puis il sortit pour retourner à la réunion qu'il dirigeât comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il était chamboulé. Il avait parlé à son père pour la première fois. Lui qui était une victime de Sylvidra, il était prêt à venir le secourir. La joie envahit son coeur, il allait enfin le rencontrer. Le soir arriva et Mark alla dans les appartements mis à sa disposition au sein de l'immeuble du Consortium. Il indiqua à ses hommes qu'il désirait se promener dans le parc et passa une tenue de civil. Il prit un sac à dos contenant la tenue militaire et descendit calmement au rez-de-chaussée. Sa garde rapprochée resta en retrait et il s'enfonça dans les espaces verts. Il se dirigea vers la zone boisée et une fois qu'il fut hors du champ de vision de ses soldats il se changea. Il plaça ses vêtements dans le sac à dos qu'il lança dans un arbre où il resta accroché par les lanières. Mark mit le lourd manteau d'officier ainsi que la casquette et courut à travers le bois. Une fois à l'extérieur il repris une allure normale et se dirigea vers le spatio-port. Il avait suffisamment d'argent liquide sur lui pour payer le billet. Il prit un vol direct Mars Amos qui faisait un arrêt à la station spatiale et il monta à bord. Son déguisement lui permis d'éviter les contrôles et les questions indiscrètes des agents des douanes. L'armée du Consortium effrayait tout le monde et personne ne voulait se mettre l'un d'entre eux à dos. Mark s'installa dans sa petite cabine et soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant sur sa couchette. Le vaisseau décolla et quitta l'espace aérien de Mars avant que sa disparition n'arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Sylvidra.

Mark était coutumier du fait de s'évader pendant quelques heures dans le but de s'encanailler. Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de fréquenter de temps à autre les bars et d'y boire jusque tard dans la nuit cela lui permettait d'avoir une idée du ressenti des gens sur la politique du Consortium et sur Gaia. Ses gardes du corps ne commencèrent à s'inquiéter que vers une heure du matin et ils recherchèrent le signal de la balise de l'appareil de communication de Mark qu'ils trouvèrent dans l'arbre à l'intérieur du sac à dos avec ses vêtements de civil. La panique s'empara d'eux et ils contactèrent la Terre de toute urgence. Lorsque Sylvidra appris la disparition de son fils elle explosa de rage et ordonna aux services secrets d'espionner tous les vols et les spatio-port. Elle soupçonnait que son fils avait été kidnappé par son géniteur et l'idée qu'Harlock finisse par dire la vérité à son fils sur sa conception l'effrayait. Elle savait que Mark ne lui pardonnerait jamais et qu'elle ne pourrait plus le contrôler. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit alors que son fils, libéré de ses obligations, dormait comme un ange en allant vers ce qu'il espérait le plus : la liberté.

Harlock quand à lui s'apprêtait à effectuer un décollage en urgence et il avertit Ellie qu'il allait devoir s'absenter quelques temps. Il lui demanda de rester dans la base avec Nynna et Ryo puis il décolla sous le regard soupçonneux de la jeune femme qui se demandait pourquoi il avait refusé de lui dire où il se rendait. Harlock stationna à proximité de la station en utilisant son bouclier de camouflage comme couverture. Ryo avait piraté les systèmes de sécurité de la station et surveillait chaque caméra avec l'aide de Nynna. Ils attendirent plusieurs jours.

Le vaisseau de Mark arriva cinq jours plus tard et se posa sur le quai trois cent vingt et un. Il descendit et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas qui serait chargé d'entrer en contact avec lui et il circula dans les zones hautement fréquentées de la station pour avoir plus de chance de croiser son interlocuteur. Il regardait à peine les galeries marchandes et observait discrètement les gens autours de lui. Nynna qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme râla auprès de son petit ami

" Vous n'auriez pas pu lui demander sur quel vol il comptait embarquer !

- On n'y a pas pensé, c'est tout ! S'excusa Ryo pour la énième fois

- Que ce soit toi ou Harlock vous êtes deux têtes de linotte !

Harlock qui entendait la conversation tiqua un peu. Kei et Yattaran eurent un rire complice ce qui leur valurent une légère remontrance de la part de leur capitaine

" Au lieu de rire vous deux, concentrez-vous sur les écrans ! Ordonna Harlock.

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de commandement. Il soupira de lassitude. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il attendait et il commençait à douter de pouvoir récupérer son fils. Nynna changea de caméra et atterrit sur la galerie marchande. Elle repéra un fringuant officier et zooma pour l'admirer d'un peu plus près. Il était grand, bien bâti mais comme il était de dos, elle ne pouvait voir si il était joli garçon ou pas. Elle le suivit et celui ci finit par se retourner et regarder la foule. Nynna était estomaqué, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le frère jumeau d'Harlock en face d'elle. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle voyait le fameux Mark. Elle contacta immédiatement l'Arcadia

" Capitaine caméra soixante-quinze, dans la galerie marchande il y a un gars on dirait votre double ! Indiqua-t-elle.

Kei passa l'image de la caméra sur l'écran principal et Harlock identifia son fils

" C'est Mark ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- Minute ! Ordonna Ryo. Je vais envoyé Adrian lui passer un appareil de communication ! Il vaut mieux vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de piège !

- Ca fait trois jours que l'on espionne si il y avait eu des hommes de main on les aurait vu ! S'impatienta Harlock"

Harlock exaspéré se leva et s'approcha de la barre. Il la fit doucement tourner. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de foncer pour récupérer son fils et cette attente lui usait les nerfs. Adrian reçu le message et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Il repéra le militaire et commença à s'approcher. L'homme se retourna et il reconnut le frère de Kurt. Il confirma l'identification à Ryo et avança. Mark n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait en face de lui l'assassin de son frère. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, l'ancien garde du corps donna l'appareil à Mark qui le regardait interloqué. Mark s'efforça de calmer sa colère et regarda l'homme poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Adrian avait le sentiment d'avoir échapper de peu à la mort. Son regard avait croisé celui du souverain et il avait vu un océan de colère. L'appareil sonna et Mark décrocha

" Mark ? C'est Ryo, on est prêt à venir vous récupérez. Indiqua-t-il. Adrian va vous menez vers la sortie.

- Hors de question que je le suive ! Envoyez moi quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir contenir ma colère, révéla-t-il sur les nerfs. Je risque d'avoir envie de lui faire payer la mort de mon frère !

- Très bien, écoute moi, ordonna Harlock qui avait décidé de régler cela lui même. Je vais venir te chercher. Diriges toi vers les derniers quais, il n'y a personne là-bas et je t'y retrouve, d'accord ?

- Harlock ! Ragea Ryo.

- Je sais ce que je fais ! Affirma Harlock en coupant la communication"

Yattaran et Kei se regardèrent. Ils commençaient à craindre que leur capitaine ne se laisse dominer par ses émotions. L'Arcadia alluma ses moteurs et se dirigea à vitesse lente sous la station spatiale. Toshiro coupa les moteurs et l'Arcadia se colla au plus près de la coque de la station. L'ordinateur repéra un sas de sortie et lança le tube d'arrimage qui s'accrocha permettant au capitaine de l'Arcadia de quitter le vaisseau pour entrer dans la station. Le ventre de la station n'avait pas de caméra de surveillance et Toshiro pirata les systèmes de sécurité pour que l'ouverture du sas passe inaperçu. Tout le ventre de la station était parcouru par des coursives servant à l'entretien où passaient les différents conduits d'alimentation. Harlock les traversa rapidement et arriva à proximité des quais. Nynna envoya des images fantômes au caméra de surveillance pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de la présence du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Mark obéit à son père et descendit vers les derniers quais qui étaient déserts. Il scruta la zone à la recherche du capitaine de l'Arcadia et il vit le coeur battant la silhouette noir de son père approcher rapidement. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un vaisseau de guerre de Gaia pénétra et visa le capitaine de l'Arcadia avec son canon mitrailleur. Mark était écoeuré, sa mère l'avait retrouvé. Il se plaça dans la trajectoire de tir et hurla à son père de fuir. Il dégaina son arme et tira sur l'appareil. Les tirs de laser ne firent pas de dégâts à la carrosserie mis éblouirent la personne chargée de viser. Harlock sortit précipitamment et indiqua à Ryo que les Mazones avaient retrouvé Mark. Le souverain, une fois la réserve d'énergie de son arme épuisé, s'éloigna rapidement en se servant des quelques vaisseaux entreposés pour couvrir sa fuite. Il remonta précipitamment vers la galerie marchande pour se mêler à la foule. Toshiro détecta l'arrivée de plusieurs vaisseaux puissamment armés et en avertit la timonerie. Yattaran vit horrifié plusieurs vaisseaux s'engouffrer dans la station. Il prévint le capitaine. Harlock grimpa les escaliers annexes aussi vite que possible et se retrouva sur une plate-forme qui surplombait la galerie marchande. Il s'approcha du bord et vit son fils au milieu des badauds. Il le contacta et celui ci leva la tête. Mark poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de partir d'ici. Tu vas monté aux étages supérieures il y a un couloir qui nous permettra de quitter la station par un des sas qui sont sur le côté. On se retrouve là-bas ! Ordonna-t-il."

Mark obéit et prit le chemin indiqué. Harlock quitta la plate-forme et suivit la même route. Mark prit les escaliers centraux et monta rapidement au dernier étage de la station et attendit son père. Harlock le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Harlock s'approcha de son fils et le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Cette chaleureuse embrassade soulagea Mark tout en le comblant de bonheur.

" Il faut qu'on se dépêche, indiqua-t-il en relâchant son étreinte."

Il saisit son fils par le bras et l'emmena rapidement vers la sortie. Un mur de soldats de Gaia leur fit face après le premier virage et Mark qui connaissait ces soldats d'élite se plaça devant son père qui avait déjà dégainé. Il y avait une centaine d'hommes et il savait que son père aurait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Tout en faisant barrage, il commença à reculer forçant son père à en faire de même

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'indigna Harlock

- Votre altesse, je pense qu'il serait temps d'être raisonnable, suivez-nous et nous laisserons votre père partir, proposa le gradé.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous croire ! Ironisa Mark

Il repéra la porte coupe-feu et il savait qu'une fois qu'elle serait fermée personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir. Il rechargea son arme et se tint près. Il continuait de reculer et les forces de Gaia avançaient. Harlock ne pouvait pas viser, son fils lui bloquait le passage et le forçait à reculer. Mark poussa violemment son père en arrière et fit feu dans le capteur incendie. L'alarme s'enclencha et la porte coupe-feu se ferma. Il se retrouva seul face aux hommes de main de sa mère. Harlock horrifié se précipita vers la porte et contacta Toshiro pour qu'il l'ouvre. L'ordinateur ne pouvait rein faire. Les systèmes étaient ainsi fait que seul les secours pouvaient l'ouvrir. Il en informa Harlock qui, le coeur battant, fit demi tour pour pouvoir prendre l'ennemi à revers et récupérer son fils.

" Je vous demande d'être raisonnable votre altesse, demanda à nouveau le gradé. Nous sommes une centaine, vous n'arriverez pas à tous nous abattre. Rendez-vous !"

Mark serra la crosse de son arme et fonça vers les soldats. Les tirs commencèrent à pleuvoir. Il évita les premiers et élimina plusieurs soldats mais les tirs finirent par l'atteindre alors qu'il avait réussi à franchir le barrage

" Visez les articulations ! Ordonna le gradé. Ne touchez aucun organe vital !"

Il reçu un tir à la jambe et riposta. Il abattit un rang de soldats mais les suivants touchèrent la seconde jambe puis les épaules. Mark s'affaissa, il ne pouvait plus tirer et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Le gradé s'approcha de lui et sortit un pistolet tranquillisant de son holster. Il tira et le médicament très puissant endormit le souverain en quelques secondes. Plusieurs soldats le transportèrent et le gradé contacta les troupes qui étaient dans la galerie marchande

" On a le souverain, mais son père nous à échapper. Essayez de le maintenir à distance le temps que l'on emmène le souverain sur Terre ! Ordonna-t-il"

Harlock filait à toute vitesse. Il avait entendu les tirs et c'est le coeur rempli d'angoisse qu'il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le ramenèrent à la plate-forme. Il vit horrifié, les soldats emmenés son fils ensanglanté. Il s'apprêtait à sauter dans la galerie marchande lorsqu'il vit sur une passerelle en face de lui une cinquantaine de soldats viser la foule. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia se retrouva face au plus grand dilemme de sa carrière : il devait choisir soit se précipiter pour essayer de sauver son fils et laisser les soldats tirer sur la foule ou attendre qu'ils emmènent son fils pour qu'ils épargnent les badauds. Il y avait des centaines de personnes, des femmes et des enfants qui se promenaient sans se douter de la menace qui planait sur leur tête. Harlock tomba à genoux et frappa le sol du poing. Il enrageait. Sylvidra allait récupérer Mark et lui faire subir il ne savait quelles atrocités. Une larme de dépit roula sur sa joue sous le regard amusé du gradé qui se trouvait en face de lui. Soudain une explosion retentie. La foule paniquée s'enfuya et Harlock pu voir Yattaran et Kei charger le côté opposé de la plate-forme. Pendant que ses deux lieutenants réglaient leur compte aux soldats de Gaia, Harlock se jeta dans la foule et se précipita vers la zone où on avait emmené son fils. Il descendit jusqu'aux derniers quais et vit son fils être embarqué dans un vaisseau de Gaia. Les soldats firent feu et alors qu'il approchait ils larguèrent plusieurs bombes en décollant qui détruisirent les quais en formant une énorme crevasse et en fragilisant la structure de la station. Celle ci risquait de se disloquer à tout moment. Harlock assista impuissant au départ de son fils pour la Terre et le coeur meurtri il resta figé. Il savait que la station était encerclée et que l'Arcadia ne pourrait pas se débarrasser d'eux. L'âme meurtrie il contacta Kei

" Kei ! Position de replis ! On se retire !

- On ne peut pas ! Toshiro vient de m'indiquer que la station est perdue et qu'elle va se disloquer dans très peu de temps ! Ces salauds de Gaia ont détruits beaucoup de vaisseaux qui étaient à bord de la station. Ceux qui étaient encore en état ont déjà tous décollés et ils ont abandonné au moins un millier de personnes !

Harlock réfléchit. Il n'avait pas le choix il devait les emmener mais il craignait que l'Arcadia alourdit par un tel nombre de personne ne devienne une proie facile pour les v aisseaux de Gaia.

" Emmènes-les à bord ! On va essayer de les sauver !"

Il s'approcha de la crevasse et vit les différentes couches de métal déchiqueté. La station ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il entendit sur sa droite des cris, des pleurs et des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Il tourna la tête et aperçut des centaines de gens guidés par Kei, affolés se précipiter vers le sas qui menait vers l'Arcadia. Yattaran ferma la marche, il traînait avec lui un petit gardon de sept ans qui le freinait. Il hurlait et criait

" Laissez moi ! Je dois y aller ! Ma maman est là-bas avec ma petite soeur ! S'époumonait-il"

Harlock s'approcha de l'enfant et lui ordonna

" Tu te calmes ou je t'en colle une !

- Eh ben vas-y ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Vieux con !"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il colla une gifle au gamin qui se mit à pleurer et à crier de plus belle. Excédé il ordonna à Yattaran de prendre le gamin sur ses épaules et de monter. Le petit se débattit et ne cessait d'appeler sa mère.

" Est ce que tu as vu sa mère ?

- Je n'ai vu personne de vivant là-haut mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier. On a embarqué tous ceux qu'on a trouvés.

- Je vais jeter un oeil

- Capitaine, on n'a pas le temps ! Il faut évacuer !

- Fais décoller l'Arcadia, il doit bien y avoir des capsules de survie, rappela-t-il en s'éloignant"

Yattaran, en colère emmena le petit et le balança dans la soute avec les passagers. Il attrapa le petit par le col et cria

" Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule non ! Maintenant à cause de toi, il risque sa peau pour trouver d'éventuels passagers égarés"

Il jeta à nouveau l'enfant au sol et monta à la timonerie. L'Arcadia décolla et eu la surprise de voir que tous les vaisseaux de Gaia avaient disparu. Yattaran explosa

" Les pourris ! Ils ont provoqué la destruction de la station pour fuir !"

Kei ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Les méthodes de Gaia étaient lâches et cruelles. Harlock monta en courant les escaliers qui menaient à la galerie marchande et trouva des dizaines de corps. Il s'approcha et vit qu'ils avaient été piétinés dans la panique. Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Il trouva une petite fille de deux ans accrochés au corps de sa mère. Il alla vers elle, vérifia le pouls de la mère puis, comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour la mère, il prit la petite. Il fit le tour de la station qui vibrait de plus en plus. Il pressa le pas pour atteindre les quartiers du personnel. Il trouva les capsules d'évacuation et monta dans l'une d'entre elles en serrant la petite contre lui. Il appuya sur le bouton d'éjection. La capsule fut expulsée juste à temps, la station se disloquait par pans entiers. Les tôles se décrochaient et des explosions commençaient à se propager. La capsulé était entourée de débris et Harlock pria pour qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui vienne heurter leur module de survie. Si cela arrivait, ils seraient tués sur le coup. La station explosa et propulsa le petit module au loin. Yattaran fit suivre la trajectoire du module par l'Arcadia qui se précipita pour le récupérer. Le module fut aspiré dans la soute et Kei vint l'ouvrir. Harlock se leva en tenant la petite dans les bras et monta à la timonerie. Il regarda, désolé, le vide sidéral et une tristesse infinie lui étreignit le coeur. Sylvidra avait à nouveau gagné. Le capitaine posa la petite au sol et s'approcha de la vaste baie vitrée. Toshiro afficha sur l'écran principal la distance qui séparait l'Arcadia des vaisseaux de Gaia et Harlock dut s'incliner. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les rattraper et il retourna à sa cabine pendant que Yattaran programmait le retour pour Amos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Garder l'espoir**

L'Arcadia à son retour sur Amos se posa dans une vaste plaine. La Résistance, après avoir récupéré l'identité des passagers présents à bord du vaisseau avait donné rendez-vous aux familles dans un endroit dégagé, masqué par la barrière montagneuse au Nord et la forêt vallonnée au Sud.

L'équipage s'était aperçu de la tristesse de leur capitaine. Lui qui était redevenu souriant s'était refermé comme une huître dès qu'ils avaient quitté la station. Harlock réfléchissait à une solution. Si son fils était toujours en vie, il devait le récupérer même si pour cela il devait trahir ses engagements. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de Sylvidra. L'image, du corps ensanglanté de son fils lui revint en mémoire et il ressenti une violente angoisse. Il devait garder son calme, peser le pour et le contre et prendre une décision. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre. Il ne lui restait qu'une possibilité.

Il pensa à Maya et pour une fois l'image de Sylvidra ne s'imposa pas à lui. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de voir l'image de son premier amour mais il n'y eut que du noir. Son âme meurtrie avait oublié l'image de la jeune femme. Une image s'imposa à lui en douceur. Il revit le visage souriant d'Ellie tenant leurs deux bébés après leur naissance et son coeur se calma et la douceur, dans son âme tourmentée, commença à s'imposer. Ellie par sa gentillesse, son amour et sa douceur avait réussi à le rasséréner. Harlock était heureux de pouvoir confier son coeur à cette jeune femme mais cette dépendance l'inquiétait un peu. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il avait du mal à se séparer d'Ellie.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre alors que la lutte était identique il avait pu abandonner Maya alors qu'il se sentait incapable de quitter Ellie alors que celle-ci, tout comme Maya, le laissait parfaitement libre. Peut-être que l'âge y était pour quelque chose. Il avait peut-être perdu l'impétuosité de sa jeunesse qui lui avait fait tout abandonner pour garder sa liberté alors qu'à présent il serait prêt à la sacrifier pour rester auprès d'Ellie ou pour sauver son fils.

Une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit et il risquait de devoir sacrifier ce qu'il considérait comme le plus précieux des trésors : la femme qu'il aimait et ses jumeaux pour pouvoir sauver son fils et gagner cette guerre. Un court instant il se demanda si Ellie aurait la force de lui pardonner. Son coeur se serra à l'idée du mal qu'il allait lui faire. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, il allait l'abandonner et cela lui fut si douloureux qu'il se sentit étouffer quelques secondes.

Lorsque l'Arcadia se fut posé dans l'herbe fraîche perlée de rosée, il descendit se dégourdir les jambes. Il vit des familles se retrouver, des parents embrasser leurs enfants. Il reconnut le petit garçon qui l'avait insulté, il était accompagné de la petite fille de deux ans qu'il avait récupéré. Il le regarda dans les yeux et vit la colère de l'enfant qui serra les poings avant de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Harlock l'attrapa et le garda à bonne distance pendant que le petit frappait l'air avec ses poings.

- Rendez-moi ma maman ! Hurlait-il en pleurant. C'est de votre faute si elle est morte !

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas te la rendre, elle est partie, s'excusa Harlock mortifié.

Le petit se calma et Harlock le serra contre lui. L'enfant s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au pantalon du capitaine en laissant couler ses larmes dans la veste d'Harlock qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Harlock entendit des pas et tourna la tête, il vit un homme vêtu élégamment qu'il le regardait avec les yeux rouges.

- William ? Appela l'homme avec douceur.

Le petit se détacha du capitaine et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. Le nouvel arrivant prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Yattaran qui venait de descendre de l'Arcadia pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, prit la petite fille dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'homme.

- Vous êtes leur papa ? S'enquit Yattaran.

- Oui.

L'homme s'approcha et tendit la main vers le capitaine.

- Bonjour capitaine, je suis le procureur Alfred Krieg. Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramené mes enfants.

Harlock, gêné, lui serra la main. Le procureur posa son fils et lui dit :

- Reste avec ta petite soeur, je dois aller parler avec le monsieur, d'accord ? Puis en regardant la petite fille : reste avec ton grand frère Marion.

Il fit un signe de la tête au capitaine et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent.

- Ma femme revenait de vacances chez mes beaux-parents, l'informa le procureur tristement. C'était la première fois que je les laissais partir seuls. Je me suis retrouvé bloqué à cause d'une enquête pour meurtre. J'ai discuté avec les rescapés... Vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver ma fille... Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On avait quelqu'un a récupérer mais Gaia l'a retrouvé et ils sont venus le reprendre.

- Il devait être quelqu'un de très important pour que ce soit vous qui soyez allé le chercher.

- En effet.

- Qui ?

- Je ne vois pas...

- C'est privé ? La tentative de sauvetage a provoqué un massacre dans lequel j'ai perdu ma femme alors je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ! S'énerva le procureur.

Face au silence obstiné du capitaine sa colère augmenta :

- Mes enfants ont perdu leur mère, à cause de cela ! Ils vont grandir sans elle, alors j'ai le droit de savoir ! Cria-t-il.

- J'ai essayé de récupérer mon fils, lâcha Harlock.

- Votre fils ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des enfants ! S'énerva Harlock. Vous êtes au courant pour la fameuse vidéo qui circule sur mon compte. La fameuse nuit avec Sylvidra, Insista le capitaine dont la colère commençait à monter. Eh bien, cette garce est tombée enceinte et elle s'est servie de mon fils pour conquérir la Terre ! Depuis une centaine d'années, le Consortium pour lequel vous travaillez collabore avec les Mazones qui occupent la Terre ! Mon fils a essayé de me rejoindre et elle l'a récupéré. Je suis désolé pour votre femme ! A l'heure qu'il est je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il est en train de subir alors désolé de ne pas arriver à me montrer plus compatissant !

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas, se calma le procureur.

- Le souverain de Gaia est le fils que j'ai donné à Sylvidra et le Consortium travaille pour elle ! Cracha-t-il de colère.

De quel droit venait-il le juger, ce procureur qui travaillait pour un système corrompu. Harlock s'éloigna de crainte de laisser exploser sa colère. Toute cette affaire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux d'exaspération et respira profondément. Yattaran regardait son capitaine tristement. Toute cette affaire l'éprouvait fortement et le lieutenant s'inquiétait pour Harlock.

Alfred Krieg s'approcha à nouveau.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire.

- Vraiment ? Ricana le capitaine. Gaia a délibérément lâché des bombes pour détruire la station et fuir sans que je ne puisse les poursuivre car j'ai dû m'occuper d'un millier de civils à évacuer de toute urgence parce que les vaisseaux de transports avaient fui en les laissant derrière ! Certaines choses ne changeront jamais !

Harlock eut un rire triste. Son fils avait trahi Sylvidra et celle-ci était sans pitié avec ceux qui se rebellaient contre elle. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Il lui tardait de se débarrasser de ces encombrants civils pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait.

Le procureur n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regarda s'éloigner le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules.

L'Arcadia décolla et quitta les lieux rapidement. Harlock ordonna la mise en place du bouclier de camouflage jusqu'à son retour à la base de la Résistance.

L'Arcadia se posa en douceur devant une Ellie, qui avertie de la situation, était venue voir son amoureux. La passerelle se déploya et elle monta à bord. Elle alla directement à la cabine d'Harlock puis elle entra doucement. Elle le trouva assis près de la fenêtre en train de boire du Red Bourbon. Il regarda vers elle et sourit tristement. Ellie s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se colla contre lui et il commença à se détendre grâce à cette douce étreinte. Il plongea son visage dans l'abondante chevelure douce qu'il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ellie l'embrassa sur la joue et lui caressa le visage en le regardant avec amour.

- Je n'ai pas pu le récupérer, Avoua Harlock.

- Je sais mon ange. Elle ne le tuera pas, le rassura-t-elle. Elle a besoin de lui vivant pour diriger son armée. Elle ne le sacrifiera jamais. Elle sait qu'il est sa seule chance de nous battre.

- Il était en sang, Indiqua-t-il tristement.

Ellie sentit une larme lui couler dans le cou. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il s'en voulait d'imposer cela à Elie qui pour toute réponse le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Ils ne l'ont pas tué, Insista-t-elle. J'en suis sûre. J'ai demandé à Nynna de faire une recherche et Ryo va sûrement tenter un piratage pour avoir des nouvelles.

Harlock passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme et se serra contre elle.

Nynna et Ryo qui avaient assisté à cette tragédie faisaient des recherches acharnées pour apprendre où Mark avait été emmené. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été grièvement blessé et qu'il avait besoin de soins médicaux de toute urgence.

Ryo regarda pensivement le matériel qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il avait des ordinateurs beaucoup plus puissants et un réseau beaucoup mieux sécurisé que sept ans auparavant. Il se dit qu'il pouvait prendre le risque. Nynna avait les jumeaux d'Ellie, à côté d'elle, qui dormaient tranquillement dans le berceau sculpté par leur père. La maman ayant appris l'échec de leur père avait confié ses deux petits anges à sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir aller aider leur papa à se remettre du choc. Nynna se doutait que le capitaine souffrait le martyr. Elle avait vu comment il se comportait avec ses jumeaux. Il était clair que cet homme avait un instinct paternel très développé et de voir son fils blessé avait dû l'anéantir. Ce fut pourquoi elle accepta immédiatement la demande d'Ellie. Ryo démarra le piratage de l'ordinateur central de Gaia comme il l'avait tenté de le faire sept ans auparavant. Il se jura en lui-même d'y arriver coûte que coûte et lança la procédure. Nynna vit son ordinateur se bloquer, puis des centaines de ligne de codes commencer à défiler. Elle regarda Ryo qui tapait les directives à toute vitesse. Elle sourit et regarda les bébés dans leur berceau. Ryo savait qu'il devait être rapide car les sécurités dès la première intrusion se mettraient rapidement en place.

Il finit par accéder à l'ordinateur et téléchargea tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Il coupa ensuite la liaison et envoya un virus informatique destiné à masquer ses actions. Il lança ensuite le programme de décryptage et patienta durant des heures que les données fussent enfin lisibles. Ce qu'il appris le terrifia.

Sylvidra avait horreur de perdre surtout face aux humains, enfin surtout face à l'un d'entre eux tout particulièrement. Son fils cadet l'avait déjà trahi et désormais c'était au tour de l'aîné de courir se réfugier auprès de son père. Elle ne pensait pas que Mark fut si faible. Lui qui, au moment de la conquête de la Terre, s'était montré un combattant hors pair, était devenu sentimental, chose que la reine méprisait le plus. Elle lui avait enseigné qu'il fallait être dur pour pouvoir régner et garder leur civilisation vivante mais il n'écoutait plus. Il devenait trop doux, trop gentil. Il fallait remédier à cela et quitte à le sacrifier autant que ce soit de manière utile. Elle avait personnellement dirigé la manoeuvre pour récupérer son fils et avait assisté avec joie à la détresse d'Harlock au moment où on lui enlevait son enfant. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage, au moment où elle avait enlevé Mayu mais alors qu'à l'époque elle s'était sentie coupable, cette fois-ci ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle assista au spectacle. La mine désespérée de son ancien mâle lui procurait un plaisir délicieux et elle se dit qu'il serait encore plus grand lorsqu'elle enverrait Mark massacrer les humains et son imbécile de père. Lorsqu'elle vit le corps de son fils étendu sur la civière elle fut inquiète car vu l'état dans lequel il était ce beau rêve risquait de ne jamais devenir une réalité. Mark était grièvement blessé et la reine serra les poings de colère.

- De quel droit l'avez-vous blessé de cette façon ! Je vous avais dit de le récupérer en douceur ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Votre altesse, il nous a donné du fil à retordre. Il a massacré la moitié de mes hommes, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le docteur le remettra vite d'aplomb ! Assura-t-il.

Mark fut emmené à l'infirmerie, escorté par sa mère où la doctoresse de la reine s'apprêtait à le soigner. C'était le même médecin qui était intervenu sur Harlock pour obtenir sa docilité.

- Eh bien ! Ils l'ont bien amoché ! Commenta-t-elle.

Elle lui retira son uniforme avec douceur et constata les dégâts.

- Deux blessures profondes aux jambes et aux épaules, toutes aux articulations. Ca devrait aller votre altesse mais il va être hors circuit pendant pas mal de temps.

- Combien ?

- Plusieurs mois. Je vais soigner les blessures et utiliser des nanos pour reconstituer ses articulations mais il faut le laisser récupérer.

- Est-ce que tu as encore des nanos utilisés sur Harlock ?

- Oui, un peu. Vous voulez les utiliser sur votre fils ?

- Non, je veux que tu mettes Mark dans le coma le temps de son rétablissement et pendant ce temps tu t'inspireras de ces nanos pour en créer des plus performantes.

- Vous voulez qu'elles fassent quoi ?

- Il me faut une programmation particulière. On ne peut pas utiliser le même principe que pour son père. Harlock était devenu un vrai mouton et j'ai besoin qu'il garde ses capacités de combattant. J'ai besoin que vous bloquiez certains souvenirs : la mort de son frère et le fait qu'il ait découvert la vérité sur sa conception. En fait je pense même qu'il serait mieux qu'il oublie carrément son lien avec Kurt Wilson. J'ai aussi besoin qu'il accepte d'épouser Venus et de lui faire un enfant.

- Vous savez que je n'arriverai pas enlever les sentiments qu'il a pour Eliza Zone, Indiqua-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je vais régler le problème. Comme il aime Eliza Zone je vais négocier. Si il accepte d'épouser Venus et qu'elle devienne reine il pour prendre Eliza Zone comme seconde épouse.

- Très bien, je vais tenter l'opération.

Sylvidra quitta la pièce pour laisser travailler le médecin et ordonna le retour sur Terre.

Ryo avait pu rassembler les données et les montra à Nynna

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Se désola-t-elle. Il faut avertir Ellie.

- Tu y vas ? Proposa Ryo. Je me sentirai mal à l'aise en annonçant cela à Harlock.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que le choc va être rude et je ne supporterai pas de le voir souffrir comme cela sans pouvoir l'aider."

Nynna caressa la joue de Ryo avec tendresse. Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié et il était triste de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami.

Elle sortit et se rendit à bord de l'Arcadia. L'équipage l'accueillit en lui souriant tristement et elle comprit que ce qui c'était passé les avait blessés. Elle frappa à la porte de la cabine d'Harlock et ce fut Ellie qui l'autorisa à entrer. Ce qu'elle vit la toucha profondément. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia était étroitement enlacé à Ellie et il semblait être réfugié dans les bras de la jeune femme. Nynna, gênée, serra le dossier contre sa poitrine et détourna les yeux. Ellie se détacha du capitaine et s'approcha de son amie. Nynna lui donna le dossier et Ellie put apprendre les projets de Sylvidra. Il y avait une chose qui la consolait et se dit que cela permettrait à son amour de garder l'espoir. Elle sourit tristement à Nynna et s'approche d'Harlock.

- Il est vivant mon ange, Apprit-elle à Harlock avec douceur.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Hans, ton fils est vivant.

Harlock soupira de soulagement, détourna la tête, embarrassé pour cacher la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Ellie s'assit sur le pouf en face de lui.

- Par contre on a un petit problème, Hésita-t-elle.

- Lequel ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Elle va utiliser des nanos sur lui pour pouvoir le contrôler.

- Cette femme est un monstre, Ragea le capitaine. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le sortir de là !

- Ecoute mon amour, maintenant que l'on sait qu'il est vivant on peut poursuivre nos projets. On trouvera bien un moyen de récupérer Mark mais il faut qu'on se concentre sur ce qui nous reste à faire, d'accord ?

Harlock savait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait attendre une ouverture pour pouvoir intervenir et il était temps de former les futurs commandants des vaisseaux. Il allait faire payer à Sylvidra d'imposer cela à son fils. Le regard des deux amoureux se croisa et Ellie vit qu'il reprenait de la force. Elle savait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour faire payer à Sylvidra ses crimes mais elle avait peur que cela n'entraîne la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement et Ellie retourna se blottir dans les bras du capitaine sous le regard amusé de Nynna qui les trouvait vraiment très mignons tous les deux. Elle sortit pour qu'il puisse retrouver leur intimité.

Ellie travaillait sans relâche sur les vaisseaux mais les ceux-ci ayant été faits trop rapidement sans pouvoir être testés, montraient plusieurs défauts qu'il fallait à tout prix corriger pour que la Résistance puisse s'assurer la victoire. Ellie devait y passer beaucoup de temps et Ryo lui trouva une baby-sitter pour ses enfants. Pour Ellie qui n'avait jamais été séparée de ses enfants cette situation était atroce. Elle regardait régulièrement sa tablette pour s'assurer que ses petits allaient bien. La baby-sitter choisit était très sérieuse et très gentille. Elle s'appelait Lydia et était la petite amie d'un des apprentis commandants. Ellie avait confiance en elle mais c'était dur pour elle de laisser ses enfants. Après avoir étudier les premiers défauts elle se rendit compte qu'il y en avait pour des mois de travail. Elle avait fait une estimation qu'elle présenta à Ryo qui apprit catastrophé qu'il y en avait pour au moins quatre mois de travail. Ryo espérait que la création du virus de Sylvidra avait pris suffisamment de retard grâce à Mark pour qu'ils puissent être prêts à temps.

Harlock savait que les cours qu'il allait devoir donner n'allaient pas tarder à démarrer. Il préparait ses dossiers avec sérieux et s'inquiétait un peu de la réaction des élèves en le voyant. Ellie avait beau lui assurer que tout irait bien, Harlock était loin de partager cette certitude.

Ryo indiqua une semaine plus tard que les cours commençaient et le capitaine quitta l'Arcadia pour sa première journée de cours.

Il rejoignit Ryo qui l'attendait fébrilement. Quand il vit le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'approcher, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Alors qu'en penses tu ? Demanda t il en désignant les vaisseaux.

- Ca avance bien. Par contre je sais qu'Ellie m'a dit qu'il y avait encore pas mal de soucis techniques.

- Comme ce sont des prototypes quasiment je m'attendais à ce genre de surprise mais je sais qu'Ellie va assurer. Elle va nous régler cela !

- Tu as pu former les équipages ?

- Oui on a plusieurs anciens commandants de vaisseaux qui s'en sont chargés. Les élèves n'attendent plus que tes instructions.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais les indiquer aux anciens commandants...

- Ecoute, ils ont besoin de te voir. Tu es une légende vivante dans le domaine du commandement de vaisseau spatiale et je préfère qu'ils apprennent avec le meilleur...

- Très bien.

- Merci... Lui répondit Ryo avec un grand sourire.

Le chef de la résistance le fit passer par l'atelier puis par une porte qui menait à un long couloir. En plus d'avoir construit les vaisseaux la Résistance avaient continuée à agrandir la base. Au moment où Harlock allait commencer son cours sur les tactiques de guerre une bonne centaine de vaisseaux répartis dans des bases secrètes construites dans des anciens astéroïdes miniers dont l'exploitation avait été abandonnée par le Consortium avait dans leur coeur des vaisseaux prêts à l'attaque tous construits sur le même modèle que ceux de la base d'Amos. Harlock arriva devant une double porte et Ryo le fit pénétrer dans un grand amphithéâtre où une centaine d'élèves en le voyant arriver se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur Harlock qui descendait lentement les marches. Arrivé près du bureau de l'enseignant, le formateur de l'unité se leva et lui fit un salut militaire qu'Harlock lui rendit. Le formateur regarda le capitaine intensément il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi grand et d'une carrure assez imposante. Le capitaine avait l'habitude de ce genre de regard et pour éviter toute gêne il montra de son oeil au formateur un siège pour que celui ci aille s'asseoir. Ryo prépara un micro qu'il fixa sur le revers du col de la cape du capitaine avec une pince. Le capitaine n'avait jamais envisagé de devenir professeur et cette situation le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas le choix. Gaia et le Consortium allaient se servir de ses tactiques militaires il devait donc enseigner comment les détruire et mettre en place de nouvelles qui impliquaient la gestion d'une centaine de vaisseaux de guerre. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça s'était sur une étude théorique lorsqu'il était étudiant à l'académie militaire. Il avait bien étudié les tactiques utilisées par son fils. Il espérait que même si Sylvidra lui avait volé une partie de ses connaissances militaires, que Mark ne serait pas en mesure de deviner sa stratégie. Il sortit une tablette numérique où étaient stockées toutes les données et la brancha sur le projecteur holographique. Il regarda ensuite la salle et observa son auditoire qui le dévorait des yeux, fasciné.

" Des gamins, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années au plus », Pensa-t-il.

Il mit la main sur son micro et demanda à Ryo :

- Tu n'as pas trouvé des personnes plus âgées ?

- Les jeunes ont un cerveau plus rapide pour assimiler les choses. Il faut que tu leur enseignes tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le commandement. Ne t'inquiètes pas on a choisi les meilleurs ! Lui assura Ryo

- J'espère qu'ils sauront rester concentrés c'est tout !

Il regarda Ryo dans les yeux et celui ci détourna le regard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...Ce sont des gamins et je suis sûr qu'ils vont me trouver chiant à souhait !

- Tu as quatre mois pour les former, Avança Ryo, ça va aller !

Harlock enleva la main de son micro et lança l'animation holographique. Une gigantesque représentation 3D sphérique fut projetée dans l'amphithéâtre et Harlock leur ordonna :

- Asseyez-vous !

Il se rendit compte que sa voix dans un micro faisait encore plus sévère et vit dans les premiers rangs quelques regards apeurés.

" Ca commence bien ! pensa t il. Si je n'arrive pas à être plus aimable ils vont finir par appeler leur maman ».

Il se tourna vers Ryo et lui posa une nouvelle question :

- Ils sont à qui tous ces mômes ?

- Ben à nous...Enfin aux membres de la Résistance, répondit Ryo surpris.

- Je ne veux pas de plainte des parents après... Prévint Harlock.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Regarde les!

Ryo les regarda et vit un début de terreur dans certains regards

- Essaye d'être aimable, proposa Ryo. Tu es très impressionnant comme mec, donc vas y en douceur...

- En douceur ? Ricana Harlock.

- Je sais, tu n'as jamais enseigné mais après la guerre quand tu seras prof dans l'Académie militaire il faudra bien que tu sois sévère mais pas terrifiant. Dis toi que c'est un bon entraînement

- Des cobayes quoi ?

- Un peu oui...Accorda Ryo en regardant les élèves avec compassion. Tu peux essayer de sourire, proposa-t-il puis il se ravisa en voyant le regard glacé d'Harlock. Non, c'est vrai tu ne peux pas. Les sourires c'est pour Ellie et tes deux bouts de chou."

Harlock lança un regard sévère à Ryo qui recula par précaution puis il commença son cours en exposant la totalité des méthodes nécessaires pour défaire ses anciennes stratégies puis il expliqua la nouvelle. Au bout de deux heures il constata que beaucoup d'élèves étaient un peu perdus et certains qui le dévoraient des yeux. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que certains avaient réussi à comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'il leur avait expliqué. Il demanda la liste des élèves à Ryo et pris un élève au hasard

- Stephan Ruhr, descendez pour me montrer ce que vous avez compris ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le visage du concerné blêmit et il descendit les marches de l'amphithéâtre comme un condamné va à la potence. Quand il se trouva face à Harlock il déglutit difficilement. Stephan était un jeune homme vraiment très fin et tout blond. Il regarda les mains imposantes du capitaine et se dit que si celui ci lui en collait une il volerait à au moins cinq mètres.

" Il a pris les plus aptes intellectuellement mais pas les plus courageux », pensa Harlock en regardant l'élève en face de lui qui tremblait un peu.

Harlock essaya de rester calme il fallait que ces gamins apprennent et pour cela il ne devait pas les effrayer.

- Alors est-ce que tu peux m'exposer une des stratégies que je viens de vous expliquez ? Demanda Harlock en essayant d'adoucir un peu sa voix.

- Je vais essayer, capitaine, balbutia le jeune homme.

Il arriva à expliquer la moitié des stratégies de combat que Harlock avait utilisées face aux Illumidas ce qui était plus que ce que le capitaine avait espéré et il l'autorisa à retourner à sa place. Il regarda l'assemblée et prit un autre nom

" Eliot Grant, c'est votre tour"

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement collectif de la part de ceux qui n'étaient pas nommés.

" Je suis terrifiant à ce point là...C'est bizarre mes enfants me font tout le temps des risettes », pensa le capitaine en regardant le prochain élève à interroger.

Celui ci s'approcha tout sourire face à un Harlock un peu surpris sur le coup puis il l'observa le jeune homme en face de lui et comprit très vite la raison de ce sourire. Il faisait parti de ceux qui le dévorait des yeux depuis le début. Il le vit même lancer un regard amouraché à Ryo qui était assis à côté du formateur. Ryo embarrassé regarda ailleurs et l'élève se concentra à nouveau sur son nouvel objet de convoitise. Harlock lui posa la même question qu'à l'élève précédent et celui ci fut capable de prendre n'importe quelle stratégie et de tout ré expliquer. Eliot avait le regard brillant en fixant le capitaine et celui ci lui dit de retourner s'asseoir en essayant de ne pas sourire. Il savait que ce genre de situation risquait de se présenter mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. La sonnerie du déjeuner retentit et les élèves quittèrent la salle. Le formateur salua Harlock et Ryo puis sortit à son tour.

- Je suis désolé l'attitude de certains élèves est parfois un peu embarrassante, s'excusa Ryo

- Ce n'est pas grave. Quand j'étais élève à l'académie militaire il y en avait aussi

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Quand j'étais élève il y avait un gars qui s'était un peu amouraché de moi et c'était un super pilote je l'aurai volontiers enrôlé en tant que pirate mais il a été exécuté par les Illumidas. Il ne m'a jamais harcelé et quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Maya il a laissé tomber. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- Il avait une de ses mains constamment dans la poche de son pantalon tout le temps que tu parlais. Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il faisait

- Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas serré la main alors quand il est arrivé sur l'estrade. Mes mauvaises manières ont du bon finalement. Plaisanta Harlock en souriant.

- Je trouve cela horriblement embarrassant, avoua Ryo gêné.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te servir de moi comme exemple parfait. Je t'ai dit que ce culte de la personnalité m'exaspérait car c'était la base de toute dictature et maintenant certains s'emballent un peu en me voyant. Enfin je te signale que tu lui plait beaucoup à ce gamin.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse distribuer des tracts sur toi et que je diffuse les documents que j'avais sur le web normal et le web parallèle mais il fallait contrer les attaques de Gaia...A l'académie t'as jamais...Parce que bizarrement on dirait que ça t'amuses

- Pourquoi ça t'inquiéterait Ryo, lui répondit Harlock en s'approchant de lui"

Ryo, un peu embarrassé regarda autours de lui et vit que certains élèves n'étaient pas sortis comme Eliot Grant

- Certains élèves sont encore là...Expliqua Ryo un peu troublé par le regard d'Harlock.

Le capitaine jeta un regard discret du côté de l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre et se dit que Ryo aurait besoin de relativiser un petit peu.

- Sortez ! Ordonna t il au groupe, je dois discuter avec monsieur Kimura !

Le groupe sortit mais Harlock savait qu'il resterait à espionner en entrebâillant légèrement la porte. Ce fut Eliot Grant qui fut le premier à observer les deux objets de ses fantasmes sur l'estrade.

" Viens Eliot on risque gros si ils nous voient ! Dit un des élèves

- Tu rigoles, je veux pas louper ça tu crois qu'Harlock nous a dit de sortir pourquoi d'après toi. Il veut sûrement rester en tête à tête avec Kimura. Je trouve qu'ils forment un couple super sexy

- Arrêtes Kimura sort avec Nynna Summer il ne changerait pas comme ça...

- Personne ne peut résister à un magnétisme pareil.

- Harlock s'intéresse aux femmes de toute façon T'as pas vu la vidéo avec Sylvidra

- Si, justement, et j'aurai bien aimé être à la place de la reine des Mazones. Et puis, il peut très bien faire les deux. Je suis curieux, je veux m'en assurer"

Ryo essayait de rester calme il s'éloigna un peu d'Harlock puis lui demanda

- T'as pas l'intention de leur révéler ta véritable orientation sexuelle c'est ça ?

- Tant qu'ils fantasment sur mon compte, ils écoutent le cours, assimilent tout et ils deviendront de très bons commandants de vaisseaux et on a besoin d'eux. Ce qui me surprend c'est que cela te troubles, lui révéla t il en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas troublé. C'est juste que je ne voudrai pas que Nynna apprenne ça ce, serait gênant.

- Ca la ferait surtout rire.

- C'est ce que je dis. Elle n'arrêterait pas de se foutre de moi et...

Ryo s'arrêta troublé, il vit le regard d'Harlock qui étincelait en le fixant d'une manière étrange. Sans compter que le capitaine l'avait saisi par la taille et le rapprochait de lui. Eliot et les autres n'en perdaient pas une miette et Harlock s'en doutait. Il se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait pousser la plaisanterie avec Ryo et décida d'aller jusqu'au bout car il voyait que son attitude le perturbait. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ryo surpris ne le repoussa pas et trouva même que le capitaine embrassait très bien, trop bien même et il commença a essayer de se dégager. Eliot et les autres tout excité par cette révélation lâchèrent la porte par mégarde qui se rabattit en faisant un petit claquement qui se fit entendre dans l'écho de la salle vide. Ils s'en allèrent terrifiés à l'idée qu'Harlock les ait entendu.

Harlock arrêta le baiser en entendant la porte se refermer et regarda le visage choqué de Ryo en souriant

- Je crois qu'on leur a donné assez de grains à moudre, Affirma Harlock en ricanant.

Le visage de Ryo rougit et il serra les poings. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force ni la rapidité du capitaine aussi se contenta t il de gronder

" T'as fait ça juste pour les allumer ? S'énerva Ryo en serrant les poings.

- Pourquoi t'as aimé ? Se moqua Harlock. Si c'est le cas Nynna devrait s'inquiéter un peu. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'envoie Kei.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ryo calmé brusquement par cette proposition

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Si l'auditoire à environ 90% hétéro se retrouve face à une belle fille il sera beaucoup plus attentif. Tu as été élève et tu sais comment ça marche à cet âge quand les hormones agissent sur le cerveau. Des élèves se montreront toujours attentifs avec une femme sexy qui leur enseigne car ils voudront l'épater et obtenir un beau sourire tout en espérant obtenir plus un peu plus tard. Je ferai les cours du matin et elle d'après midi comme ça on sera dans les temps.

- Est ce qu'il a une chance que je me fasse rouler un patin par Kei ? Demanda Ryo sarcastique. Je voudrai comparer les techniques.

- Faut voir. Si tu n'as pas peur que Nynna l'apprenne, plaisanta Harlock en quittant l'amphithéâtre. Elle pourra peut être te pardonner de t'être fait rouler un patin par moi mais par une autre femme, jolie en plus, je ne crois pas.

Il appela l'Arcadia et ordonna à Kei de se charger des cours de l'après midi. Il retourna au vaisseau et se rendit directement à sa cabine où il trouva Ellie en train de donner le biberon à Frank.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? S'enquit Ellie en le voyant passé la porte

- Très bien. Ils ont été sages ? Demanda Harlock après l'avoir embrassée puis Il embrassa son fils sur le front.

- Très sages. Comment Ryo a organisé l'enseignement ?

- Du travail d'orfèvre. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est qu'on va envoyer des gosses au charbon et j'ai horreur de ça, dit Harlock en déposant un baiser sur le front de Marie qui babillait dans son berceau.

- Je sais mais on a pas trop le choix mon amour, affirma Ellie en lui souriant.

Frank ayant fini son biberon elle lui fit faire son rot puis le plaça à côté de sa soeur dans le berceau.

- Tu penses que les former à tes stratégies en trois ou quatre mois est faisable ? Demanda Ellie en replaçant les doudous près de ses enfants.

- Je fais tout pour, lui répondit il en lui enlaçant la taille. Mais je crois que je leur fait peur, commenta t il en déposant un baiser sur le cou d'Ellie

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en riant légèrement

- Par contre je crois que j'ai une touche avec pas mal d'entre eux et Ryo aussi a du succès.

- C'est normal il est très mignon et toi tu as un magnétisme auquel personne ne résiste.

- Pas même Ryo. J'ai réussi à lui rouler un patin à la fin du cours, Répliqua Harlock en riant.

- Mon Dieu si Nynna apprend ça ! Le pauvre qu'est-ce qu'il va prendre ! S'exclama Ellie en riant. Tu es terrible mon amour ! Il embrasse bien ?

- Je crois qu'il aurait besoin de quelques cours, Annonça Harlock en faisant retourner Ellie face à lui puis en l'embrassant passionnément.

La tactique d'Harlock fonctionnait à merveille. Les jeunes hommes fascinés par les courbes de Kei buvaient littéralement ses paroles et apprenaient à une vitesse déconcertante dans le but d'éblouir leur jeune enseignante. Kei ayant compris la stratégie du capitaine sourit intérieurement en se disant que le capitaine était une veille crapule mais elle fut flattée d'apprendre ainsi qu'il la trouvait séduisante même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Elle voyait bien que le capitaine était tombé profondément amoureux d'Ellie et il avait un côté très mignon lorsqu'il était avec ses enfants. Il avait un côté papa poule qui le rendait attachant.

Ses élèves par contre le prenaient pour un monstre. Ils avaient une peur terrible du capitaine. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait jamais haussé le ton, il ne s'était jamais énervé non plus mais on sentait en lui l'expérience et la force, deux choses que ses élèves n'avaient pas. Pour Harlock ils manquaient aussi de confiance. Ils cessèrent de trembler devant lui au bout d'un mois seulement. Ils apprenaient les stratégies et les connaissaient par coeur, ils étaient capables de les disséquer sans problème devant Kei mais face à lui ils balbutiaient et oubliaient la moitié des choses apprises. Harlock commençait à sérieusement douter de ses capacités à enseigner. Qui plus est Eliot Grant se montrait de plus en plus collant et limite entreprenant. Le capitaine avait beau lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, il revenait sans arrêt à la charge. Ellie au courant de toute l'affaire riait en voyant Harlock être sans arrêt poursuivit par les assiduités de son jeune élève. Elle savait que son amour avait un côté captivant, passionnant, intriguant et terriblement séduisant mais il avait aussi un côté dangereux et elle se demandait combien de temps il supporterait ce petit jeu.

La mise au point des vaisseaux avançait bien et Harlock put commencer à faire appliquer les stratégies virtuellement. Il programma les ordinateurs des vaisseaux pour que 5 vaisseaux représentent l'ennemi et cinq autres les rebelles puis il les faisait s'affronter. Cette méthode ne le satisfaisait qu'à moitié. Pour lui rien ne valait un entraînement à balles réelles. Cette méthode motivait toujours plus les participants qui faisaient tout pour survivre. Il proposa l'idée à Ryo qui le regarda horrifié. Harlock en voyant son visage comprit que l'idée était morte avant même d'avoir été étudiée.

Le soir il retrouvait sa petite famille et s'endormait en serrant Ellie dans ses bras. Il savourait chaque instant passé près d'elle sachant qu'il y avait de forte chance que ce soit les derniers. Ellie était troublée par cette attitude. Elle pensait que Hans était juste un peu inquiet pour son fils et que c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait passer parfois des heures à regarder leurs jumeaux dormir. Elle devait régulièrement le forcer à se coucher car il passait parfois la moitié de la nuit penché au dessus du berceau. Elle se blottissait alors contre lui et s'endormait bercée par les battements cardiaques de son ange. Leurs relations intimes étaient aussi beaucoup plus intenses et l'appétit d'Harlock semblait insatiable. Ellie s'efforçait de suivre les besoins de son amant comme elle l'aimait passionnément ce n'était pas difficile mais il l'épuisait souvent et c'était à bout de forces qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras. Harlock voulait s'imprégner d'elle. Il voulait savourer chaque instant et la posséder toute entière comme si il devait mourir le lendemain. Chaque étreinte était si forte qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être la dernière avant la fin du monde. Harlock malgré ce que pouvait croire Ellie n'y allait pas à fond. Il savait que si il les laissait aller ses désirs il la briserait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Une semaine plus tard Ryo céda sur un point, il était prêt à organiser des manoeuvres dans l'espace avec les vaisseaux. Ellie le prévint d'être très prudent car ils n'étaient pas tout à fait prêts. Ils décollèrent de nuit suivis par l'Arcadia et se rendirent dans une zone déserte. Les équipes se relayaient et les futurs commandants purent enfin s'exercer en situation presque réelle. L'Arcadia fournissait les plans de bataille et servait d'arbitre. Les vaisseaux fonctionnaient un jour sur deux. Le jour laissé libre servant à faire les modifications et réglages nécessaires avant l'ultime bataille contre Gaia

Trois mois plus tard, l'Arcadia et les vaisseaux retournèrent sur Amos. Tout était prêt et l'Arcadia se posa sur le quai qui lui était réservé. Il atterrit tôt le matin et Ryo déboula dans leur cabine sans prévenir. Il les trouva nus, enlacés l'un à l'autre et fut horriblement gêné. Il avait quelque chose de très important à monter au couple d'amoureux et n'avait pas regarder l'heure avant de se précipiter dans leur cabine. Harlock se réveilla en sursaut et s'empressa de recouvrir Ellie en voyant le visage rouge de honte de Ryo.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, Ragea Harlock en murmurant pour ne pas éveiller Ellie qui se contenta de se coller un peu plus à lui.

- C'est important, Révéla Ryo en agitant l'enregistrement numérique qu'il avait dans la main.

- Très bien. Va à la timonerie je te rejoints là bas.

- D'accord.

Ryo s'éclipsa et le capitaine réveilla la mère de ses enfants en douceur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi car leur étreintes s'étaient poursuivies jusque tard dans la nuit, entrecoupées par les pleurs des bébés qui se manifestaient pour faire changer leurs couches. Il regarda l'heure, Franck n'allait pas tarder à demander son premier biberon de la journée et sa maman était hors service à cause des câlins de la nuit passée. Ellie émergea lentement et ouvrit complètement les yeux alors qu'Harlock était pratiquement habillé.

- Bonjour, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ryo a un truc à me montrer.

- Très bien. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai donné son biberon à Franck.

Harlock lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Ellie s'habilla et donna le biberon à son fils. Elle avait encore une demi-heure devant elle avant que Marie n'en fasse de même aussi rejoignit-elle les deux hommes à la timonerie. Elle avait encore les yeux un peu ensommeillés et ne vit pas le regard moqueur que lança Ryo au capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryo ? S'enquit-elle en se positionnant près du capitaine qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Regardez !

Il plaça l'enregistrement dans le système de lecture de la console radar et la vidéo s'afficha sur l'écran central. Il s'agissait d'un extrait d'un journal télévisé du matin. On pouvait y voir le souverain de Gaia se rendre au Consortium pour une réunion politique. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de ses blessures et agissait normalement. Rien ne permettait de voir qu'il avait été grièvement blessé ou qu'il était sous l'emprise des nanos. Pourtant le discours qu'il tint fut sans équivoque, les rebelles devaient être traqués et éliminés pour délivrer la galaxie de leur mauvaise influence. Pour Ryo tout cela était très inquiétant. Il commençait à se demander si les anti nanos qu'il avait mis au point arriverait à détruire celles qui avaient été implantées. Celles implantés chez Harlock étaient destinées à le rendre docile celles-ci semblaient avoir la faculté de permettre à leur hôte d'agir normalement.

- Est ce que c'est bien lui ? Avec ce masque ça pourrait être n'importe qui ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Si je vois ses yeux je saurai, affirma Ellie, ainsi que ses mains.

- Eh bien, pour une femme qui m'a affirmé ne pas avoir été très proche de lui tu rappelles de détails surprenants ! Ironisa Harlock jaloux.

- Tu oublies, qu'il a tes yeux et tes mains mon amour, se justifia Ellie en caressant celles du capitaine.

- Ouais, admettons, Râla Harlock.

Ellie eut un petit rire de contentement, son chéri était jaloux.

- En plus il a une tache de naissance à l'intérieur de la main. Une zone rose sur une surface très blanche, tu peux me croire ça se voit. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il est venu me voir en prison.

- Et pourquoi est-il venu te voir en prison ? Insista Harlock.

- Il voulait qu'on parle de toi, révéla-t-elle.

Elle regarda la moue sceptique du capitaine et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ryo fit les réglages nécessaires et trouva une image où l'on pouvait voir les mains du souverain de Gaia. A un moment de la vidéo le souverain serrait la main d'Aristote Zone et l'informaticien fit défiler image par image. Il stoppa et ils virent tous la tâche de naissance. Ellie sentit les mains d'Harlock serrer les siennes puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ca me laisse une chance d'arriver à le sauver, Affirma-t-il. Il embrassa Ellie sur la joue puis quitta la timonerie pour effectuer sa tournée quotidienne du vaisseau.

- Je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda Ryo.

- Bien sur, Accepta Ellie inquiète en voyant le regard triste de Ryo.

Marie n'allait pas tarder à demander son biberon et Ellie retourna à sa cabine accompagnée par Ryo. La petite Marie venait de se réveiller et sa maman lui prépara son repas. Elle avait arrêté d'allaiter ses jumeaux trois semaines auparavant sous les conseils du médecin qui trouvait que deux enfants cela faisait trop pour l'organisme d'Ellie. Elle avait perdue tous ses kilos en trop et commençait à maigrir ce qui n'était pas du goût du capitaine. Elle fut obliger de passer au lait biologique pour nourrir ses bébés. Ils avaient presque sept mois et étaient déjà grands pour leur âge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryo ?

- je crois qu'on va avoir un gros problème, Commença-t-il.

- Mark, Comprit Ellie.

- Les nanos qu'il a dans le corps ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux utilisés sur Harlock.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tes anti nanos ne peuvent pas fonctionner.

- Ca change quoi ? S'énerva Ryo. On ne peut plus l'approcher. On ne pourra jamais essayer. Toi et moi on sait très bien qu'elle solution il nous reste.

- Il y a forcément un moyen, protesta Ellie inquiète de la douleur que cela allait faire au capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- Je crains que non. Je vais devoir en parler à Harlock, je suis désolé Ellie.

Il sortit et laissa la jeune femme avec ses enfants alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler.

Harlock, lui aussi avait longtemps réfléchi. Son fils n'étant jamais seul, il n'arriverait pas à le kidnapper ni à lui injecter les anti nanos de Ryo. Il se doutait que le responsable de la Résistance allait devoir prendre une décision qui allait le faire souffrir. Il devait à tout prix sauver son fils. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit sachant que le couperet de la Résistance n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur le cou de Mark. Et il attendit patiemment que Ryo prenne sa décision ce qui allait lui faire passer plusieurs nuits blanches.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : La trahison**

Ryo savait qu'il ne leur restait qu'une solution pour régler le problème mais il ne savait pas comment le capitaine de l'Arcadia risquait de réagir à cette proposition. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion il trouva que le capitaine de l'Arcadia avait l'air fatigué et qu'il était assez pâle. Il savait qu'il devait passer par des moments difficiles. Harlock quand à lui se doutait de ce qui allait se passer mais sa décision était déjà prise. Il regarda Ellie tristement puis il attendit le premier coup venant de Ryo.

- Il semblerait que Mark obéisse à nouveau complètement à sa mère. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une décision. J'ai ai discuté avec Nynna et on a une proposition pour régler le problème. On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'éliminer, Affirma Ryo embarrassé.

- Jamais ! S'exclama Harlock. Si il est sous l'emprise des nanos, il suffit de libérer son organisme de ces machines !

- Et on fait comment ? S'exclama Ryo. Il est sans arrêt sous surveillance, aucun d'entre nous ne pourra l'approcher d'assez près pour lui injecter les nanos que j'ai mis au point ! La seule solution c'est de demander à Adrian de l'éliminer à distance !

- C'est hors de question ! Il s'agit de mon fils ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser l'éliminer !

- Ton fils doit se rendre sur Pyros, il y a une réunion de tous les politiciens du Consortium et on a une ouverture pour le tuer ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance !

- Cette chance ? S'indigna Harlock en bondissant de son siège. Tu ne dirais pas ça si il s'agissait de ton fils !

Ellie se plaça devant son amour avant que celui ci ne se jette sur Ryo pour lui faire ravaler ses propos. Elle sentait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Depuis qu'il avait vu son fils reprendre son rôle de souverain de Gaia, elle savait qu'il était sur les nerfs. Harlock ne dormait pratiquement plus et passait des heures à regarder leurs jumeaux dans leur berceau. Pour elle, il était évident qu'il allait mal et qu'il ne cessait de penser à son fils qui était sous l'emprise de Sylvidra.

- Je t'en prie, calmes-toi !

Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais repoussée, il la bouscula assez violemment

- Ne te mêle pas de cela Ellie ! Menaça-t-il.

- Ecoute, Reprit-elle calmement, il n'y a pas que la vie de Mark qui est en jeu mais des milliards.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Mais tout ce que tu me demandes, c'est d'accepter qu'il soit assassiné et ça je ne le peux pas ! Il y a forcément une autre solution !

- Il n'y en a pas, Soutint Ryo.

Harlock se tourna vers Ellie et la regarda dans les yeux. Il vit le regard triste de la jeune femme et comprit que même si cela arrachait le coeur d'Ellie, elle s'était rangée du côté de Ryo.

- Tu es d'accord avec lui ? S'énerva-t-il.

Il savait que cette solution était bien celle de la dernière chance mais lui avait choisi une autre solution qui le conduirait à briser le coeur de celle qu'il aimait. Il prit une longue inspiration, les dés étaient jetés. Il allait risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils et il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir alors quitte à lui faire mal autant que ce ne soit pas par sa mort mais par sa colère. Il savait qu'elle ne partirait jamais sans lui. Le vaisseau de Zone allait permettre de mettre en sécurité un millier de personnes pour pouvoir donner une seconde chance à l'humanité en cas d'échec contre Gaia et il savait qu'Ellie ne monterait jamais à bord. Elle n'accepterait jamais de partir en le laissant derrière elle. Ellie confierait les jumeaux à Nynna qui elle serait contrainte par Ryo de monter à bord mais la jeune maman resterait au sol à suivre la suite des événements avec le leader de la Résistance. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie et même mieux qu'elle le haïsse pour qu'elle choisisse de sauver sa vie plutôt que de vouloir rester avec lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal mais il n'avait plus le choix. Le coeur brisé, il serra les poings et s'en prit à Ellie directement.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Cela ne te pose aucun problème de faire assassiner mon fils ! Ricana-t-il. Depuis le début notre relation était une erreur ! Jamais je n'aurai dû accorder du crédit à une descendante de Zone. Tu es comme ton père, tout est bon pour gagner !

- Je t'en pries mon amour calme toi, Le supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Ragea-t-il. C'est terminé ! Je vous laisse vous débrouillez seuls puisque mon avis ne compte guère ! Je n'aurais jamais dû baiser avec quelqu'un comme toi ! On est beaucoup trop différents l'un de l'autre ! On n'est pas du même monde ! Je suis issu de l'aristocratie où l'honneur à encore un sens tandis que toi tu es issue du monde politique où tout est bon pour gagner ! C'est terminé entre nous Ellie !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et Ellie le coeur brisé commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Ryo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Harlock pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait payer à Ellie, la décision que la Résistance avait prise et non elle. Ellie choquée se posa lentement sur le siège et tenta de se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient et sa douleur allait en augmentant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et commencèrent à couler. Elle pleurait en silence. Ryo s'approcha d'elle.

- Rattrape-le et raisonne-le ! S'indigna Ryo.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu, c'est terminé, Lui rappela-t-elle entre deux sanglots. J'ai accepté l'idée de faire éliminer son fils pas étonnant qu'il me haïsse après cela.

Elle s'effondra en larmes sur la table et Ryo la serra dans ses bras. Harlock était parti et elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Nynna entra précipitamment

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. J'ai vu Harlock partir en trombe et je crois qu'il met en route les moteurs de l'Arcadia.

En voyant Ellie en larmes elle s'approcha et interrogea son petit ami du regard.

- C'est Harlock, L'informa Ryo. Il vient de la larguer.

- C'est une blague ? S'enquit-elle abasourdie.

- Non.

Ryo relâcha Ellie et ce fut Nynna qui prit sa place. Il reçut un appel radio des quais.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'Arcadia devait faire une sortie aujourd'hui ? Demanda un technicien.

- Normalement non, pourquoi ? L'interrogea Ryo qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Le capitaine de l'Arcadia a indiqué qu'il partait et qu'il exigeait l'ouverture des portes.

Ryo avait envie de les laisser fermées. Il pensait que le capitaine avait surtout besoin de regagner son calme et de réfléchir à la situation. Ce fut Ellie qui brisa le silence.

- Il faut ouvrir les portes.

- Ellie... Protesta Ryo.

- Il est en colère et il les fera sauter si on ne lui ouvre pas. On doit les garder intactes pour que la base ne soit pas repérée par les satellites du Consortium alors il faut lui ouvrir.

- Très bien ! Ouvrez les portes ! Ragea Ryo.

Ellie se leva et alla sur les quais pour voir l'homme qu'elle aimait décoller et l'abandonner.

Harlock mit en route l'anti-gravité alors que Toshiro lui montrait sur l'écran central le visage anéanti d'Ellie. Le coeur du capitaine se serra et il saisit la barre en tremblant un peu. De voir la jeune femme dans cet état lui causait une douleur vive qui lui tenaillait l'âme mais il était résolu. Il ordonna le décollage et l'Arcadia quitta la base de la Résistance.

Pour Ellie, son monde s'écroulait. Elle retourna à ses appartements et libéra la baby-sitter pour rester seule avec ses enfants. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé puis elle laissa sa douleur s'évacuer. Elle entendait ses petits gazouiller dans leur berceau. Elle pleura de plus belle en se disant qu'ils seraient probablement condamnés à grandir sans leur père.

Les jours s'égrenèrent lentement. Ellie resta plusieurs jours enfermée et Nynna ne tenant plus décida d'intervenir. Elle prit le passe de son mari et entra. Elle trouva Ellie en train de changer son fils dans le salon. Celui-ci gazouillait doucement. Sa mère répondait à ces joyeux cris d'enfant par un pâle sourire. Nynna s'approcha angoissée, en tenant ses mains jointes si fort que les jointures devinrent blanches.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Plus ou moins, Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Je n'y tiens pas .Où en sont les modifications sur les vaisseaux ?

- Tu as bien le temps de te replonger là-dedans... Proposa Nynna.

- Je ne pense pas. Il faut que l'on se prépare à agir le plus vite possible. Et cela me fera du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à Hans. Si je continue comme cela, cette rupture va me bouffer de l'intérieur.

- Je suis tellement désolée Ellie... Quelle pourriture ce mec !

- Ne parle pas comme cela de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. J'ai été très heureuse auprès de lui et il ma donné deux enfants magnifiques.

- Tu ne ressens même pas de la colère ? S'indigna Nynna.

- Je ne veux pas ressentir cela. Je l'aime Nynna et ce sont les événements qui nous ont séparés.

- Si tu veux mon avis tu es beaucoup trop calme. Normalement n'importe qu'elle autre femme qui se ferait larguer aurait déjà explosé. C'est cette absence de colère qui m'inquiète.

- je suis pragmatique. C'est vrai que lui et moi nous ne sommes pas du même monde et il est vrai aussi que n'étant pas la mère de Mark j'ai sûrement plus de facilité que lui, qui est son père, à accepter l'idée de le faire éliminer. Je comprends sa colère et le mépris qu'il a pour moi. J'ai eu droit à un an et demi de bonheur, c'est plus que ce que je n'espérai dans la vie.

Nynna était atterrée. Elle ressentait une colère sans bornes à l'égard du capitaine de l'Arcadia et elle se dit qu'Ellie ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi. On frappa à la porte. Ellie ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Elle remit le vêtement de son fils et lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle posa un bisou sur sa joue puis elle le remit dans le berceau à côté de sa soeur. Ils avaient 6 mois à présent et ils avaient bien grandis. Ellie donna à Franck sa tétine et accueillit la baby-sitter avec le sourire.

- Bonjour Lydia !

- Bonjour madame.

- Je les ai changés et ils ont pris leur biberon. J'ai préparé d'autres biberons au frais au cas où. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont tellement sages que c'est un vrai plaisir de les garder.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'énerva un peu Nynna.

- Il faut que j'aille discuter avec Ryo.

- On n'a pas terminé.

- Si, c'est terminé Nynna. Je ne veux plus parler de cela. Je dois aller de l'avant et accepter ce qui s'est passé.

Ellie quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot de plus et alla retrouver Ryo dans la salle des communications. Il venait de terminer l'espionnage des satellites militaires pour essayer de retrouver l'Arcadia. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle à la grande surprise de l'informaticien.

- Où en sont les déplacements de Mark ?

- Le voyage sur Pyros a été annulé, Indiqua-t-il sans regarder Ellie directement.

- Tu penses qu'Harlock a averti Mark, proposa Ellie.

- D'après toi, c'est possible ?

- C'est une possibilité même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre.

- C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama Ryo écoeuré.

- Il y a une autre solution pour régler le problème qui nous préoccupe, l'informa Ellie en posant sa main sur les épaules de l'informaticien pour le rassurer.

- Je ne vois pas laquelle.

Ellie s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Il faut intervenir de l'intérieur, révéla-t-elle.

- Personne ne peut l'approcher.

- Moi je pourrai. Je sais que mon père me recherche toujours pour me livrer et il m'amènera jusqu'à lui.

- Tu es folle ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! S'insurgea Ryo.

Ellie le regarda surprise et Ryo lui avoua la vérité sur les intentions de son père. La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? S'indigna Ryo en se demandant si elle ne devenait pas folle. Peut-être que la rupture avec Harlock lui avait fait perdre la raison.

- Dans un sens, oui car ma descendance est déjà assurée. Voilà ce que je te propose au moment où l'on se décidera à piquer à mon père sa cité géante Nynna montra à bord avec mes petits. Moi pendant ce temps là j'irai me rendre à mon père.

- Et il s'empressera de te buter ! Ironisa Ryo

- Je ne crois pas non, privé de son plan de secours, il voudra rester dans les bonnes grâces de Sylvidra et il me livrera.

- C'est de la folie !

- Réfléchis on m'amènera jusqu'à Mark et je pourrai lui injecter tes anti nanos.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une dose Ellie ! L'informa-t-il désolé.

- Tu en avais deux ! S'étonna Ellie.

- J'en ai perdu une et je ne sais pas comment. Il faut que j'en refasse ! Donc tu vois on ne peut pas suivre ce plan. Protesta Ryo

- Combien de temps il te faut pour en refaire ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être un mois.

- Donc on pourrait attaquer dans un mois.

- Je ne te suis plus là...

- Je vais me livrer à mon père dès que l'on aura fait décoller la cité. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'emporterai les nanos sous forme de gélule que je cacherai dans mon pendentif et dès que je serai auprès de Mark je m'arrangerai pour qu'il les prenne.

- Et si cela ne marche pas tout de suite. Tu sais qu'il faut qu'elle s'adapte au corps de l'hôte et qu'elles démantèlent les autres Nanos. Et je ne sais même pas si c'est au point.

- On doit prendre le risque

- Et si Sylvidra implante des nanos en toi. Elle obtiendra tous les renseignements qu'elle veut.

- Seulement ceux dont je dispose. Je ne connais que cette base Ryo et tu en as fait bâtir des dizaines d'autres. Il faut juste démanteler celle là et l'emmener ailleurs. Les Mazones trouveront qu'une base complètement vide.

Ryo pesait le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'Ellie avait probablement raison. C'était peut être leur seule chance

- Tu sais ce que Mark va attendre de toi...Est-ce que tu es prête à l'accepter ?

- Si je suis sous l'emprise des nanos je ne saurai même pas ce qui m'arrive. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Révéla-t-elle tristement Par contre, je compte sur toi pour refaire des anti nanos et me les injecter.

- Je ne laisserai pas risquer ta vie toute seule. Voilà ce que je te propose. On fait décoller la cité demain, vu que tu déjà expliqué son fonctionnement aux pilotes, il n'y aura pas de problème mais je ne monte pas à bord.

Ellie le regarda choquée et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester il poursuivit.

- Je te signale qu'Harlock nous a laissé tomber, c'est à moi de prendre la responsabilité des opérations. Je vais donc suivre les opérations et au moment de l'attaque je m'infiltrerai à l'intérieur du palais de Gaia pour arriver jusqu'à toi et t'injecter les nanos et ensemble avant que les vaisseaux ne chargent on s'occupera du sabotage.

- Je croyais que des anti nanos risquaient de mettre du temps à agir, insinua-t-elle en souriant. Je risque d'essayer de te tuer si je crois que tu es là pour éliminer celui que je prendrai pour Harlock.

- J'aurai un mois pour les rendre plus performantes.

Ellie lui prit la main et la serra en souriant.

- Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant pour calmer son angoisse. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mais je sais qu'Harlock risque de tout tenter pour sauver son fils et je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Il n'y a que moi qui peux l'approcher sans risque.

Ellie et Ryo savaient que désormais le temps leur était compté. Elle ne savait pas si Harlock avait décidé de trahir la Résistance dans le but de sauver son fils. Ellie espérait de toute son âme qu'il n'agirait pas ainsi. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Harlock occupait ses pensées et elle s'efforçait de cacher son angoisse. Son coeur était en miettes. Elle ne pouvait enlever de son esprit les douces étreintes de cet homme à qui elle avait fait une confiance aveugle et son âme meurtrie craignait le pire.

Le soir même, le commando fut préparé. Ellie confia ses enfants à Nynna et se prépara. Les milles personnes sélectionnées furent emmenées sur une autre planète où la cité les rejoindrait pour les emmener en sécurité. Le coeur déchiré, Ellie fit ses adieux à ses bébés. Elle savait qu'elle avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir et elle avait signé un acte faisant de Ryo et de Nynna les parents adoptifs des jumeaux en cas où elle décèderait. Elle glissa le papier sous le matelas du couffin et embrassa une dernière fois ses enfants. Elle serra Nynna dans ses bras et les regarda monter dans le vaisseau chargé de les emmener sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Nynna ignorait les plans d'Ellie et de Ryo. Le leader de la Résistance pour étouffer la méfiance de sa fiancée lui avait affirmé qu'Ellie et lui la rejoindraient là-bas.

Ryo après le décollage ordonna le démantèlement de la base. Les vaisseaux de guerre furent les premiers à partir en emmenant les équipes techniques ainsi que les futurs commandants de vaisseaux. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'hommes qui montèrent dans le vaisseau camouflé qui devait les emmener à l'endroit où était dissimulé la cité. Celle ci était sur Mars, dissimulée entre les montagnes et un bouclier de protection la rendait invisible aux lentilles des satellites et des vaisseaux espions. Le vaisseau camouflé se posa à plusieurs centaines de mètres du poste de garde et les hommes descendirent rapidement. Le général Martin, qui était un ancien soldat du Consortium spécialisé dans les opérations de ce type ordonna à Ellie et à Ryo de rester en arrière puis il commanda le déploiement du bataillon. Ellie, Ryo et les pilotes les suivaient à distances respectables. Le général observa les patrouilles. Il y avait trois gardes qui patrouillaient. Il désigna trois de ces hommes pour qu'ils les éliminent en douceur et il observa la grille d'entrée. La zone était fermée par une barrière électrique et la seule solution pour passer était de prendre d'assaut le bâtiment qui commandait l'ouverture de la double porte. Une fois les gardes tués et les radios récupérés, le commando s'approcha de la maison des gardes. Le général Martin repéra des caméras de surveillance et se glissa dans l'angle mort. Il fit signe à Ellie de le suivre. Celle-ci suivit des yeux le balayage de la caméra et se faufila à son tour. Elle sortit sa tablette numérique qu'elle brancha sur le câble des communications qui étaient à l'angle de la maison. Elle interrogea le général du regard qui fit se positionner ses hommes puis il fit un signe positif de la tête. Elle pirata les systèmes de sécurité, désactiva les alarmes et coupa les caméras. L'assaut fut lancé immédiatement après cela. Les vitres volèrent en éclats et le commando pénétra à l'intérieur. Plusieurs coups retentirent et Ellie vit tombé plusieurs corps jetés par la fenêtre. Le général reçut un message. L'opération avait réussi. Ellie fit un signe positif à Ryo qui soupira de soulagement. Le général emmena Ellie à l'intérieur. Le sol était couvert de cadavres mais aucun du commando ce qui soulagea Ellie. Elle s'approcha des systèmes de sécurité et connecta sa tablette sur l'ordinateur. Elle regarda la cité. Elle était l'exacte réplique des plans qu'elle avait établi sept ans auparavant. Son père avait réussi un exploit. Une cité aussi gigantesque nécessitait des milliards de crédits pour sa réalisation et elle comprit que le détournement de fonds exercé par son père était vraiment énorme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes pour surveiller le site. Il était vrai que personne ne connaissait son existence et il fallait la garder secrète. Ellie vit des centaines de robots destinés à la fabrication des vaisseaux. C'étaient probablement eux qui une fois programmés avaient fait le plus gros du travail. Elle désactiva les caméras et la totalité des alarmes puis pour détourner l'attention des gardes elle reprogramma les robots qui s'allumèrent et commencèrent à circuler dans la cité. Ellie observa la coque qui recouvrait l'intégralité du vaisseau. Il était bel et bien blindé avec le minerai le plus résistant possible qui plus est le puissant bouclier magnétique repousserait tous les tirs. Le général partit à l'assaut avec le commando et les civils attendirent patiemment qu'il se débarrasse des gardes. Ellie vit sur les écrans, alors que le commando se dirigeait vers la cité, les gardes poursuivre les robots devenus fous et elle eut un petit rire. Le commando entra dans la cité et prit les gardes à revers. Ils n'eurent aucune chance et furent abattus rapidement. La situation étant sous contrôle, le général autorisa les civils à monter à bord. Ellie se rendit directement avec les pilotes au poste de commandes et regarda les consoles. Tout correspondait. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise surprise et elle indiqua aux pilotes qu'il pouvait s'installer. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Ryo à l'extérieur de la base.

- C'est bon, on peut décoller, l'informa-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? L'interrogea Ryo.

- Oui. Tout ira bien. Je te demande juste de mettre mes enfants en sécurité. Je te demanderais bien de partir à toi aussi mais je connais déjà ta réponse.

- Hors de question de fuir ! Je compte bien me battre et montrer à ses salopards de quoi je suis capable !

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à évacuer au niveau de notre base sur Amos ?

- Il y a certains trucs que l'on ne peut pas emmener. Ne t'inquiètes pas elle sera bientôt déserte."

Ellie prit son ami dans ses bras puis elle lui sourit. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et Ryo se dirigea vers le vaisseau-cité en souriant tristement. Elle lui fit un petit salut de la main et Ryo la mort dans l'âme monta à bord et ordonna le décollage. Ellie admira l'envol du vaisseau, puis il disparut dans la mer d'étoiles. Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était qu'à une journée de vol et la cité alluma son bouclier de camouflage. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que cette cité mette en sécurité tous ceux qu'elle aimait et, alors que celle ci disparaissait elle revit le visage souriant d'Harlock ce qui provoqua en elle une tristesse douloureuse qui la fit pleurer à nouveau. Ellie pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses à cet homme même de lui avoir provoqué une telle souffrance mais elle ne pourrait pardonner si il choisissait de trahir la Résistance. Elle retourna au vaisseau de transport et décolla pour se rendre à la capitale. Elle cacha le vaisseau dans le parc près du gratte-ciel du Consortium et décida de dormir un peu. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne dormait plus. Harlock avait toujours partagé son lit depuis plus d'un an et elle n'arrivait plus à dormir seule. Elle prit un calmant et dormit jusqu'au petit matin.

Aristote Zone quitta le lit de sa jeune maîtresse tôt le matin là et il quitta la chambre après avoir passé une robe de chambre. Malgré sa soixantaine il restait fringuant et se targuait de pouvoir encore battre les jeunes au lit. Il alla directement à son bureau qui faisait partie de ce logement de fonction et fut très surpris d'y trouver un des scientifiques chargé du vaisseau-cité l'attendre fébrilement, assis dans un fauteuil guettant son arrivée par la porte qui séparait la zone de travail de la zone privée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La cité a disparu, l'informa-t-il

- Quoi ! S'exclama Zone alors que la colère montait en lui.

- Un commando a pris d'assaut la base et a volé la cité.

Aristote saisit le vase remplit de roses rouges posé sur le bureau qu'il fracassa contre le mur de colère.

- Qui a fait ça ? Cracha-t-il.

- Probablement les rebelles, supposa le scientifique.

- Comment connaissaient-ils son existence ?

- Je ne sais pas...Trembla le chercheur.

- Il y a eu des fuites c'est évident. Je vais trouver qui est responsable de ça et des têtes vont tombées !

Il se jeta sur le scientifique et le regarda droit dans les yeux après l'avoir bloqué sur son fauteuil.

- Est-ce que c'est vous ? Soupçonna-t-il. Je connais votre propension à l'alcool. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vous soyez laissé aller à des confidences dans un bar.

Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je suis occupé ! Sortez ! Ordonna-t-il sans lever la tête.

Voyant que l'intrus refusait de sortir il leva la tête et vit sa fille en face de lui, le regard froid. Elle portait un caleçon noir recouvert d'un gros pull en mailles blanches ainsi que des tennis. Sa fille avait toujours fait preuve d'un manque de coquetterie flagrant et il trouvait cela dommage.

- Ellie, Balbutia-t-il décontenancé.

- Bonjour père.

- Sortez ! Ordonna-t-il au scientifique qui s'enfuit sans se faire prier.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

- C'est toi qui a volé la cité, Comprit-il.

- Et tu ne la reverras jamais, elle est entre les mains de la Résistance, lui apprit-elle avec satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu le vois bien, je suis venue me rendre. Tu n'es pas content ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ellie s'assit sur le fauteuil occupé auparavant par le scientifique.

- Je devrais te tuer, Menaça-t-il.

- Je sais que tu as projeté de m'éliminer avant que je n'aie une descendance mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. N'oublie pas que ton plan s'est envolé.

- Qui t'a dit cela ?

- Voyons père, la Résistance a de très bons espions tu devrais le savoir.

- Je vois. Tu veux que je t'amène à Mark. Tu penses que si tu ramènes à Harlock son fils il reviendra près de toi ? Se moqua-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ellie sur la défensive.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu couchais avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a larguée et qu'il s'est envolé avec son vaisseau.

- Comment l'as tu appris ?

- Disons que j'ai vu l'Arcadia quitter Amos et que j'ai fait espionner les conversations qu'il y avait à bord et les commentaires allaient bon train, Insinua-t-il un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Je sais qu'il t'a abandonné après t'avoir fait deux gamins ! Tu t'attendais à quoi d'un homme comme lui ?

- Je ne suis pas venue discuter de ma vie privée avec toi. Nous avons tous les deux un grave problème à régler.

- Vraiment ? Ricana Zone.

- Il serait temps que l'on unisse nos forces pour se débarrasser des Mazones.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance surtout maintenant qu'Harlock a laissé tomber.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses très bien mais ne nous empêche pas d'agir. Livre-moi à Mark et tu resteras dans les bonnes grâces de Sylvidra.

Zone réfléchit. Il savait que désormais sa situation était critique. Son plan envolé il craignait que lorsque Sylvidra lancerait l'attaque virale elle ne se rende compte que plusieurs personnes résistaient à la maladie. Elle ne serait pas longue à comprendre qu'elle avait été doublée par le Consortium. Il savait que si il envoyait la Résistance au casse-pipe et que si il attendait sagement en arrière, les deux groupes s'entretueraient lui laissant la possibilité avec l'armée du Consortium d'abattre le survivant. Mais sans le commandement d'Harlock il n'était pas sûr que la Résistance puisse faire beaucoup de dégâts. Il pouvait utiliser les vaisseaux de guerre du Consortium pour fuir. C'était beaucoup plus risqué qu'avec la cité mais c'était sa dernière chance. Qui plus est la reine des Mazones s'impatientait. Elle avait été claire si il ne voulait pas se faire exécuter il avait intérêt à livrer sa fille rapidement. Ellie laissa son père cogiter. Elle ne doutait pas de sa décision. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il agirait pour sauver sa vie et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sacrifier.

- Très bien. Je vais te livrer à Mark. Mais hors de question que ce soit dans cette tenue. Je veux qu'il ait envie de te sauter dessus rien qu'en te voyant et ce n'est pas dans ce genre de vêtement que la mayonnaise prendra.

- Comme tu veux, Céda Ellie en souriant.

Soudain la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et une blonde pulpeuse pratiquement nue apparut.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon lapin ? Susurra-t-elle. Tu me manques mon chéri puis voyant Ellie elle referma son peignoir largement ouvert. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Salua Ellie en riant puis en regardant son père. Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva et alla vers la grande blonde pour se présenter.

- Je suis Eliza Zone, la salua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Elisabeth Charles.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Tu veux bien retourner dans l'appartement Elisabeth. Ordonna Zone en souriant.

Ellie riait en douce devant la lubricité de son père.

- Je vais faire venir une styliste pour que tu puisses vraiment faire ressortir ta beauté.

Zone appuya sur le bouton marche du système de communication et appela la styliste qui se chargeait de vêtir ses conquêtes. Celle-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard et fut très surprise de voir la fille de son client dans la pièce.

- Ellie je te présente Maryse, c'est la plus grande styliste de Mars.

- Ravie, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

- Moi de même. Vous voulez quel genre de tenue ? Demanda-t-elle à son client.

- Le genre qui fait grimper au mur un homme normalement constitué. Elle est un peu petite mais elle a de jolies formes.

- En effet. Je peux m'en rendre compte même avec le pull trop large. Auriez-vous un endroit discret où je pourrai lui faire utiliser plusieurs tenues.

- L'appartement, proposa Zone en montrant la porte.

Ellie se leva et suivit la styliste docilement. L'essayage dura une heure et Zone patienta calmement. Sa fille réapparut et il fut soufflé. Ellie portait une longue robe rouge vaporeuse soulignée d'un corset lacé qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Le maquillage était assorti à la robe et faisait ressortir le teint clair de sa fille. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration qui était sans ambiguïté.

- Je savais que tu étais jolie, mais je ne savais pas que tu cachais un tel trésor. La maternité t'a un peu élargi les hanches mais tu n'as pas pris un gramme. Tu as juste les rondeurs qu'il faut où il faut. Je comprends mieux le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ca a dû être un vrai régal pour lui.

- Tu pourrais ne pas oublier que je suis ta fille et éviter les commentaires graveleux ! S'énerva Ellie.

- Le souverain de Gaia va être ravi de déballer un tel cadeau !

La styliste entra à son tour.

- Vous accompagnerez ma fille sur Terre et je veux qu'elle soit magnifique au moment de se présenter au souverain de Gaia.

- A vos ordres, Accepta celle-ci heureuse que son travail plaise.

Il s'approcha d'Ellie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais ce qu'il veut de toi. Je te conseille de te montrer docile. Depuis quelques temps il est devenu implacable vis à vis des dissidents.

Ellie s'en doutait et elle monta dans le vaisseau destiné à l'emmener sur Terre avec docilité.

Ryo quant à lui ordonna de poser la cité sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui patientait dont Nynna qui papouillait les enfants d'Ellie. Ceux-ci riaient de bon coeur et celui de Ryo se serra en approchant de sa fiancée.

- Bonjour chérie, la salua-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Où est Ellie ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

En voyant le regard triste de Ryo elle interpréta mal sa tristesse

- Elle a été tuée pendant l'assaut c'est ça ? S'enquit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Elle est en vie, la rassura-t-il.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle s'est rendue à Aristote Zone pour qu'il la mène vers Mark.

- Non, elle n'a pas fait ça ! S'indigna Nynna en tremblant d'horreur.

- Je suis désolé mais on n'a pas le choix, tenta-t-il pour la calmer. Elle a emporté des nanos pour les faire prendre à Mark. C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Nynna ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait et elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle regarda les deux bébés et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Ryo l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir, je te le promets. Mais il faut tu embarques maintenant.

- Et toi ? Paniqua Nynna.

- Je dois rester pour mener l'attaque et l'aider. Je ne vais pas abandonner nos troupes et Ellie.

Nynna attrapa le col de la chemise de Ryo.

- Ne te fais pas tuer, tu entends ? Je te l'interdits ! Ordonna-t-elle en tremblant.

- Je te promets de te rejoindre dès que possible.

Nynna le serra dans ses bras puis elle se dirigea vers la cité avec le berceau sur lequel était greffé des roulettes. Ryo la regarda monter à bord et la salua de la main alors que les portes se fermaient. Le cœur battant il regardant la cité s'éloigner puis il retourna vers les vaisseaux qui avaient servi à amener les civils. Il monta dans le premier vaisseau. La totalité des soldats montèrent dans les différents vaisseaux et ceux ci décollèrent. Le vaisseau de Ryo fit route vers la base d'Amos et il se posa à l'extérieur de celle ci à la demande de Ryo. Celui-ci descendit alors et emprunta le passage habituel. Les installations étaient presque toutes démontées et il restait que quelques militaires ainsi que le général Martin.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt ? Interrogea Ryo.

- Presque, Indiqua le général. On termine de placer les charges explosives. Quel dommage de sacrifier une telle base ! S'exclama-t-il dépité.

- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix.

Au moment où il prononçait ses mots un jeune soldat arriva pour les prévenir que le système d'autodestruction était prêt. Le général ordonna le regroupement sur la plate-forme et au moment où il donnait cet ordre une violente explosion retentit. Les portes qui fermaient la piste de décollage venaient d'être détruites et un vaisseau Mazone descendit vers eux. Le général ordonna de tirer et les coups pleuvèrent sur la carcasse sans l'endommager.

- On se replie ! Ordonna le général.

Ils coururent se réfugier dans la zone de fabrication des pièces et les soldats arrosèrent la porte sous une pluie de balles pour bloquer leurs poursuivants.

- Il faut lancer l'autodestruction, Indiqua Ryo au général.

- Comment va-t-on évacuer les lieux et en combien de temps ? Cria celui-ci pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme des tirs.

- Il y a un passage dissimulé derrière l'armoire du fond. Réglez l'autodestruction à deux minutes. J'espère que vous avez des grenades ! Hurla Ryo.

- Quelques unes !

- Alors on y va ! Ordonna Ryo.

Le groupe se précipita vers le fond de la zone de fabrication et le général vit une armoire en fer, blanche, dernière rescapée du déménagement forcé. Ryo s'approcha et la tira en arrière. L'armoire tourna et ouvrit le passage qui menait à une galerie creusée dans la roche. Il regarda le général qui sortit de sa poche la télécommande de l'autodestruction. Il appuya sur le bouton et le compte a rebours démarra. Les hommes se ruèrent dans la galerie alors que les militaires de Gaia approchaient. Ils débouchèrent sur le sommet de l'amas de roche qui masquait l'entrée et le général lança des grenades qui explosèrent en tuant leurs poursuivants. Il ne leur restait que trente secondes avant que toute la base n'explose. Ils glissèrent le long de la paroi et s'enfuirent aussi vite que possible. Trente secondes plus tard, la terre trembla et le sommet de la montagne se souleva puis explosa faisant pleuvoir des centaines de rochers qui tombèrent sur la forêt située en contrebas. Ryo accompagné par les soldats arriva au vaisseau et monta à bord. Le pilote alluma le bouclier alors qu'un rocher de plusieurs centaines de tonnes allait se fracasser sur leur appareil. Les hommes s'affalèrent sur les sièges et le général ria aux éclats

- Ce genre d'expédition cela me rappelle ma jeunesse ! Avouez que cela fouette le sang ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Ryo.

Celui-ci qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, le regarda horrifié tout en se tenant la poitrine. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper. Le général rit et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'informaticien.

- Vous en faites pas, vous vous y ferez ! Assura-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Il n'y a que comme cela que vous survivrez au conflit qui nous attend ! Affirma-t-il.

Une fois la pluie de rochers calmée le vaisseau décolla et gagna l'espace rapidement. Ryo, remis de ses émotions commença à réfléchir à comment les Mazones avaient pu localier leur base. Le général savait que cela le travaillait.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'ils aient pu nous localiser parce que vous avez piraté l'ordinateur central de Gaia ?

- Non, j'ai balancé un virus, brouilleur de piste.

- Dans ce cas, on a été trahi.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, indiqua Ryo qui faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant.

- Est-ce que Eliza aurait pu être contrainte de leur donner l'emplacement.

- J'aurais pensé à elle si cela avait été un vaisseau du Consortium qui nous avait attaqué.

- Et c'est un de Gaia qui nous est tombé dessus. Qu'est-ce qui nous reste ?

Ryo savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une possibilité et celle-ci ne l'enchantait guère. La trahison pouvait venir du capitaine de l'Arcadia lui-même. Cette pensée fit mal au coeur de Ryo qui s'assit, abattu.

- Vous pensez au capitaine de l'Arcadia, Comprit le général. C'est une possibilité, et je crois que c'est la pire

Ryo était anéanti. Si Harlock avait décidé de les trahir alors il se demanda qu'elle serait la chance de la Résistance face au fils appuyé par son père. L'informaticien avait conscience qu'il courait probablement au massacre mais il était résolu. Le vaisseau fit route vers la nouvelle base avec à son bord un responsable de la Résistance inquiet mais résolu à se battre de toutes ses forces.

Ellie fit le voyage vers la Terre en cinq jours. Elle ne parla que très peu à la femme chargée de l'accompagner. Ses enfants lui manquaient et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur père son coeur se serrait alors que sa gorge se nouait.

Sylvidra appris qu'Ellie faisait route vers la Terre de la bouche de Zone le jour même de son départ. Elle n'avait montré aucune réaction devant Zone mais une fois l'image du politicien disparu un sourire cruel illumina son visage. Elle sentait que le vent tournait en sa faveur.

Le matin de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Sylvidra venait de passer une nouvelle nuit torride avec son amant. Elle écoutait le rythme cardiaque calme et profond de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits. Elle leva la tête et commença à déposer des baisers sur la peau si douce qui 'offrait à elle. Elle remonta doucement vers la gorge qu'elle couvrit de baisers gourmands tout en caressant le torse avec sensualité. Sa victoire était proche, elle le sentait. L'homme se réveilla et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Alors que son vaisseau était en approche vers la Terre, Ellie aidée par la styliste se préparait. Dans moins d'une heure elle serait face à Mark. Elle saisit le pendentif contenant la capsule par réflexe et respira profondément en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Elle était inquiète et elle savait qu'elle devait à tout prix retrouver son calme.

Sylvidra autorisa le vaisseau à atterrir dans la cour du palais royal et se réjouissait d'avance de la surprise qu'elle réservait à Eliza Zone. L'homme l'embrassait avec douceur dans le cou et elle gloussait de contentement. Il était un amant parfait, fougueux, passionné, prévenant.

Ellie se maquilla et se regarda dans la glace. Le vaisseau était en train d'atterrir et son anxiété allait grandissante. Elle appréhendait la réaction de Mark et se demandait exactement quels souvenirs la reine avait placé sous contrôle. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. La styliste pour la rassurer lui affirma :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes magnifique ! Je suis même pratiquement sûre qu'il n'attendra même pas le soir pour vous mettre dans son lit !

C'était justement ce qui inquiétait Ellie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait et ce même si il avait choisi de la quitter. Cette rupture l'avait complètement démolie et ce même si elle ne le montrait pas. La styliste vit son regard triste et baissa la tête gênée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ellie descendit avec dignité. Elle vit deux soldats armés chargés de l'escorter et les suivit sans rien dire. Elle traversa la cour puis pénétra dans le grand palais. Elle avança dans le vaste hall et se retrouva face à une Mazone magnifique qui la regardait avec mépris. Vénus était forcée de reconnaître avec regret que cette petite brune était plutôt mignonne et ses formes généreuses devaient exciter plus d'un homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Venus lui lança le regard le plus hautain possible alors qu'Ellie qui n'avait que faire de ce genre d'attitude l'observait dignement. La Mazone fut dépitée. Cette femme n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait d'Ellie et lui annonça :

- Je suis Vénus, l'épouse du souverain.

Ellie était un peu perdue. Si Mark s'était marié pourquoi désirait-il l'avoir près de lui. Vénus vit l'incompréhension dans son regard et s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation.

- Je vais vous conduire aux appartements réservés aux maîtresses royales. C'est là que vous logerez, lui apprit elle avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Elle guetta les réactions d'Ellie, en espérant y voir de la colère mais elle n'y vit que de l'indifférence, ce qui la vexa. Ellie avait simplement la réponse à sa question et cela lui suffisait. Sylvidra fut avertie qu'Ellie était dans les murs alors qu'elle était en plein moment intime avec son amant. Elle était au bord de l'extase lorsqu'elle décrocha l'appareil et qu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Son plaisir fut encore plus fort et son amant l'entendit le manifester assez bruyamment. Vénus était décontenancé face à l'absence de réaction de cette femme. Elle se dit qu'elle réagirait sûrement différemment lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à la reine.

- Je dois d'abord vous emmener voir notre reine, l'informa-t-elle.

- Sylvidra est sur Terre ? S'étonna sincèrement Ellie.

- Tiens, vous vous décidez à parler ! Se moqua Venus. Elle est venue remettre les choses en ordre. Mark commençait à faire preuve d'un peu trop de laisser aller. Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle méprisante.

Ellie la suivit docilement au grand désarroi de Venus qui ne comprenait pas cette femme. Elle était beaucoup trop calme. Ellie n'était jamais venue au palais royal auparavant et elle admirait la décoration tout en suivant Vénus. Le style était très différent de celui qu'elle avait vu sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones. Il se rapprochait plus des décorations du dix huitième siècle en un peu moins chargé tout de même. Vénus lui fit prendre le grand escalier central en marbre blanc dont les marches étaient recouvertes par un tapis rouge épais. Elle parcoura plusieurs longs couloirs. Il y avait des gardes à chaque couloir ce que la jeune femme ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle se dit que vue que les Mazones avaient décidé de pavaner elle pouvait d'ores et déjà s'occuper du repérage. Le coeur battant de joie, Venus s'arrêta devant une double porte et se retourna.

- Nous y voici, l'informa-t-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Elle ouvrit la double porte et demanda à Ellie d'entrer. Venus la suivit et referma la porte derrière elle. Ellie regarda autours d'elle et comprit qu'elle était dans la chambre de la reine. Elle vit le lit blanc et entendit des gloussements qui ne pouvaient venir que d'une seule activité. Elle se dit que Sylvidra était vraiment sans gêne et se tourna vers Venus. Elle vit la Mazone sourire avec cruauté. Ellie interdite entendit soudain un rire qu'elle connaissait bien. Cette voix grave, chaude et envoûtante. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle regarda attentivement vers le lit et vit les deux amants roulés en travers du lit. Elle regarda l'homme qui était au dessus de Sylvidra et reconnut la masse de cheveux bruns en bataille. L'homme embrassait le ventre blanc de la reine et il releva la tête. Ellie vit alors l'oeil bandé et la balafre qui barrait la joue. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle souffrait atrocement mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait montrer aucune réaction. Harlock embrassa la Mazone avec fougue puis il vit Sylvidra tourner la tête vers la porte et rire

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Regarde vers la porte ! "

Il tourna la tête et vit horrifié Ellie qui les regardait. Le regard des deux anciens amants se croisa et Ellie sut qu'Harlock n'était pas sous l'emprise des nanos. Son coeur saignait mais elle ne montrait rien.

- Mademoiselle Zone, vous voilà enfin ! La salua la reine des Mazones en repoussant Harlock.

- Comme vous voyez, Répliqua Ellie très calmement. Je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrez votre altesse.

Ce fut à Sylvidra d'être surprise. Pourquoi cette femme ne hurlait pas et ne venait pas agresser son homme. Elle était cocue et gardait son calme. Aucune humaine ne pouvait garder son calme dans une situation pareille, c'était bien connu. Ellie regarda Harlock dans son oeil valide. Même si elle s'efforçait de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, Harlock pouvait lire dans ses yeux, le dégoût, la colère mêlé à de la tristesse. Il détourna le regard. Ellie savait que cette trahison allait la détruire mais elle devait se montrer forte. Les enjeux étaient tellement importants qu'il fallait qu'elle passe outre ses émotions pour mener à bien sa mission. Cette vision l'avait achevée. Cette fois-ci c'était clair, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Ellie se dit que décidément, la vie ne lui réservait que de mauvaises surprises. Sylvidra passa une robe de chambre et s'approcha d'Ellie. Elle était admirative. Son fils était tombé amoureux d'une femme exceptionnelle.

- Ne soyez pas triste Eliza, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait il est sous nano comme la première fois que je me suis amusée avec lui.

- Vous reconnaissez ce que vous avez fait. Il y a du progrès. Ironisa Ellie Vous pouvez m'appeler Ellie après tout on a partagé le lit du même homme, cela créé des liens ! Lança-t-elle aimablement sans quitter du regard le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Harlock reçut l'attaque en plein coeur.

- Eh bien, quel calme ! Admira Sylvidra.

- Vous espériez que je fasse un esclandre ? Ironisa Ellie. Vous croyez qu'il en vaut la peine ?

- Sexuellement parlant, je vous jure que oui.

- Humainement parlant non ! Affirma Ellie fermement. Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a averti de l'attaque contre Mark ?

- Vous avouez bien facilement ! S'exclama Sylvidra surprise.

- C'est de bonne guerre Sylvidra !

- Que voulez-vous il a un instinct paternel très développé. Il veut protéger notre fils. Il m'a même donné l'emplacement de la base sur Amos. Indiqua-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Tiens donc ? Ricana Ellie. Vous avez du avoir une drôle de surprise en la trouvant démantelée !

- Vous saviez que j'avais Harlock ? S'étonna Sylvidra en posant violemment le verre sur la table.

- Non, mais comme je savais que vous risquiez d'utiliser les nanos sur moi, je leur avais conseillé que si je venais à me faire capturer qu'il valait mieux vider les lieux par précaution.

- Je vois, vous êtes rusée. Je ne savais pas ce que Mark pouvait vous trouver, maintenant je le sais, affirma Sylvidra en vidant son verre. Et vous êtes une femme dangereuse que je soupçonne fort d'avoir accepter de venir dans le but de tuer mon fils.

- Avouez que ce ne serait pas très malin. Après tout vous disposez des nanos, lui rappela Ellie.

"Maintenant je sais où est passé la dose manquante de Ryo », pensa Ellie tristement.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'en ai plus pour l'instant à disposition, donc vous serez placée sous surveillance constante. Mark sait que vous êtes là. Allez le rejoindre et montrez-vous gentille avec lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Si j'avais quelques scrupules auparavant je n'en n'ai plus à présent. Après tout j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en repoussant votre fils il y a sept ans.

" A l'heure qu'il est je n'aurais peut-être pas le coeur brisé », pensa-t-elle avec une envie de pleurer qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Harlock regarda Ellie et vit toute la colère du monde dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison et il craignait que son fils en fasse les frais.

- Je vais vous accompagnez, Proposa Sylvidra..

Une fois, les trois femmes sorties, Harlock s'effondra et laissa couler ses larmes. Ellie n'était pas partie et elle avait assisté à cela. Il avait du mal à respirer et il se demanda si il ne risquait pas de faire un nouveau malaise. Il posa sa main sur son torse et souffrit encore plus en imaginant Ellie dans les bras de Mark. Si elle était venue pour l'éliminer, elle ferait tout pour accomplir sa mission jusqu'à se donner à son fils. Il était en train d'étouffer, la douleur et les doses de Mirasu prises pour arriver à coucher avec Sylvidra mettaient son organisme à rude épreuve. Il devait se calmer. Il s'allongea sur le lit et prit de longues inspirations pour faire baisser son rythme cardiaque. Il regarda la porte pensivement. Il fallait qu'il emmène son fils loin d'ici et il devait aussi récupérer Ellie.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : La guerre entre Ellie et Harlock**

Ellie était anéantie mais elle tenait à garder sa dignité. Elle qui avait espéré qu'Harlock ne les trahirait pas, se retrouver face à la dure réalité avait provoqué une vive douleur. Qu'il l'ait plaquée pour rejoindre Sylvidra pour sauver son fils, elle pouvait le comprendre mais qu'il les ait ouvertement livrés à Sylvidra était un acte vraiment indigne de cet homme. Il n'était pas sous l'emprise des nanos alors pourquoi avait-il donné la localisation de la base d'Amos sachant que Sylvidra ne pouvait savoir qu'il y avait eu accès. Décidément elle ne le comprenait pas. Peut être qu'il avait raison, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Lui qui ne cessait de parler d'honneur, avait abandonné le sien bien facilement.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était de plus en plus forte. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à avancer. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes bien longtemps. Ellie ralentit le pas et Sylvidra eut le petit sourire de la victoire. Eliza Zone s'effondrait enfin. Elle avait finalement réussi à la briser. Désormais il fallait qu'elle s'attelle à l'achever pour qu'elle se donne à son fils sans discuter. Les nanos ne pouvaient effacer les sentiments profonds de Mark à son égard et si Ellie venait à se donner à lui, Sylvidra aurait une emprise totale sur son fils. Ellie s'arrêta et prit appui sur le mur. Elle se colla dos au mur, la tête en arrière pour essayer de contenir ses pleurs. Imaginer Harlock dans les bras de la reine des Mazones était déjà cruel mais de le voir en pleine action c'était encore pire. Mais le plus douloureux était que c'était volontairement qu'il avait fini dans le lit de Sylvidra. La reine des Mazones se tourna vers elle avec le sourire de la victoire aux lèvres.

- Vous voulez savoir comment je l'ai récupéré ? S'enquit-elle avec cruauté.

Face au silence de sa victime, elle poursuivit.

- Il est venu de lui-même. Il a posé son appareil dans la cour, il est monté jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Il a retiré son ceinturon, mis un genou à terre devant son fils et il a dit qu'il se rendait. Il lui a révélé que vous vous étiez séparés et que désormais vous étiez libre. De plus il a affirmé qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ce que mon fils vous récupère. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise de voir cet homme si fier s'incliner de cette manière. Qui l'eut cru que les sentiments des humains vis à vis de leur progéniture puissent être aussi forts. Lui qui n'avait renoncé à sa liberté pour personne il était prêt à le faire pour son fils tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait et c'est là qu'il nous a révélé que la Résistance projetait d'assassiner Mark.

Ces paroles la frappèrent en plein coeur. Elle sentait sa poitrine oppressée et les larmes se mirent à couler sans discontinuer en abondance. Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir sa douleur. Ainsi cela ne dérangeait pas le capitaine de l'Arcadia qu'elle finisse dans le lit de Mark. Elle mit la main sur sa bouche pour contenir ses cris de douleurs. Sylvidra assistait à cela avec délectation.

- Si vous avez des doutes concernant mes propos, j'ai les enregistrements qui le prouvent. Insinua-t-elle avec cruauté"

Ellie se sentait humiliée et trahie par le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle s'écarta du mur et essuya ses pleurs. Elle devait être forte pour ses enfants et la mission qu'elle avait à accomplir. Elle se calma et son visage se ferma à la grande surprise de Sylvidra.

- Vous m'emmenez auprès de votre fils, Proposa Ellie glaciale.

Ce ton inquiéta la reine des Mazones mais elle le cacha. Cette femme était peut être dangereuse.

- Venus ! Fouille là ! Ordonna-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Serait ce votre instinct maternel qui se réveille Sylvidra ? Se moqua Ellie.

- Posez vos mains sur le mur ! Aboya Venus.

Ellie, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres obtempéra et cette attitude effraya Sylvidra. Cette fille était sûrement beaucoup plus dangereuse que son géniteur et la colère qui commençait à grandir en elle pouvait être une menace pour son fils. Venus fouilla le corsage puis les jambes et fit un signe négatif de la tête à Sylvidra. Ellie eut un sourire discret de contentement, elle avait oublié le pendentif. Elle fut autorisée à se retourner et elle affronta du regard Sylvidra.

" J'ai mal calculé mon coup, Ragea la reine en pensée. Elle est sûrement capable d'être aussi dangereuse que moi. J'ai l'impression que sa relation avec Harlock la rendue plus forte et qu'elle est prête à en découdre avec moi ! Tu ne gagneras pas ma petite ! "

Ellie sourit avec mépris et Sylvidra eut envie de l'étrangler.

- Je pense que l'on devrait se dépêcher, votre fils doit s'impatienter, Insinua Ellie méprisante.

Sylvidra serra les poings mais la jeune femme ne put le voir car les mains de la reine étaient dissimulées par de longues manches. La guerre silencieuse était déclarée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire interroger cette femme car elle savait qu'elle résisterait à la torture, de plus son fils n'accepterait jamais qu'on la fasse souffrir et elle n'avait plus de nanos, ayant utilisé les dernières sur le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Cette femme ne se laissait donc jamais abattre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle souffrait et la reine savait que cette douleur était sûrement plus insupportable que toutes les autres qu'elle avait endurées. Elle avait eu envers cet homme une confiance aveugle et il l'avait trahie sans hésiter et malgré cela elle avait encore la force de se battre.

Pour Ellie il était hors de question de plier. Si la trahison d'Harlock était totale alors il devenait plus qu'urgent qu'elle mène sa mission à bien. Sylvidra reprit sa route et Ellie la suivit calmement.

Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent devant les appartements de Mark, elle jeta un regard menaçant à Ellie qui eut un sourire en coin. Elle ouvrit la porte et ordonna à la jeune femme de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ellie obéit et une fois à l'intérieur elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Mark en la voyant se leva et Ellie lui sourit gentiment. Elle savait qu'il était une victime dans cette triste affaire et si elle pouvait le sauver, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Mark portait un pantalon et une chemise blanche légère. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire de joie aux lèvres. Il la serra contre lui et murmura :

-Tu es enfin venue mon amour.

Ces simples mots firent mal au coeur d'Ellie et celle-ci risquait fort de fondre en larmes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Mark s'éloigna et la prenant par le bras l'emmena s'asseoir sur le long canapé.

La chambre était divisée en deux, il y avait un salon et de l'autre côté un lit richement décoré. Il y avait de vastes tentures pour séparer les deux zones en velours bleu nuit. Ellie en voyant le lit freina inconsciemment. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Son coeur brisé lui ordonnait de ne pas s'imposer cette épreuve supplémentaire. Mark, comprenait sa gêne et lui sourit avec douceur :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te forcer la main, la rassura-t-il. Je sais ce que mon père t'a fait.

Ellie s'assit et garda les yeux baissés. Elle était terriblement embarrassée par la situation. Mark lui fit relever la tête et la regarda avec douceur. En le regardant, elle pensa qu'elle devait à tout prix réussir. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve. Elle posa sa main sur celle qui lui soulevait le menton et sourit avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas à Mark de payer la trahison de son père. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle vérifie les hypothèses qu'elle avait à l'esprit concernant la manipulation mentale dont il était victime. Visiblement, il pouvait agir normalement vu qu'il avait repris son rôle de souverain mais il fallait savoir ce qui était sous l'emprise des nanos.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu es au courant de la mort de Kurt Wilson ?

- Le chanteur ? Oui, il a été assassiné par la Résistance après qu'il ait affirmé que celle-ci était dangereuse.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Ellie avait déjà une réponse, Mark ne se rappelait de rien concernant son frère et donc de sa fuite non plus. Elle allait devoir toucher à un domaine sensible.

- Cela a dû te faire bizarre de voir ton père se rendre.

- Ce chien en rut ! Je l'ai fait arrêter dès qu'il s'est présenté et j'ai ordonné son exécution immédiate ! Mais je crois que ma mère avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui donc lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de lui laisser le choix des tortures à lui infliger et de son mode d'exécution j'ai accepté.

Mark en voyant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme tenta de se justifier :

- Ce gars était un coureur de jupons invétéré ! Il t'a séduite puis laissée tomber. Qui plus est il a massacré des milliers de membres de Gaia. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre !

- Mais, c'est ton père, avança Ellie d'une voix blanche.

- Ca ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte. Il devait payer pour ses crimes !

Ellie n'osait imaginer la douleur d'Harlock au moment où il avait entendu son fils ordonner son exécution. Elle eut une violente envie de vomir et demanda où se trouvait les toilettes. Mark l'emmena dans la salle de bains et Ellie put y vider son estomac. Sylvidra avait grâce aux nanos occulté la vérité sur le père de Mark et par conséquent, la mémoire de celui-ci fonctionnait avec des données qui dataient de bien avant le retour du voyage de l'Arcadia. Elle devait lui faire prendre les anti nanos de toute urgence. Elle se releva et lui sourit tristement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu aurais un bon café à me proposer ? S'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Je vais nous en faire apporter.

- Merci.

Mark s'approcha d'elle et voulu l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa doucement.

- Après ce que je viens de rendre, je dois avoir une haleine horrible. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu m'embrasses ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mark sourit et quitta la pièce. Ellie fit face à la glace qui se trouvait en face du lavabo et se regarda. Elle faisait peine à voir. Elle avait du mal à cacher ses émotions et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna dans la chambre.

Une servante avait apporté du café. Le plateau était posé sur un petit guéridon et Ellie s'approcha. Elle dit gentiment à la servante de partir et prépara les tasses.

- Tu aurais pu laisser la domestique faire le service, lui fit remarquer Mark.

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas l'idée de ma faire servir, Affirma-t-elle en versant le café.

Ellie toucha son pendentif et délogea la capsule de sa cache discrètement. Elle la brisa rapidement au dessus de la tasse de Mark. Elle vit la poudre grise s'écouler dans le breuvage.

- Tu prends toujours deux sucres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Mark était ravi qu'elle n'ait pas oublié ce détail sur son compte. Cela prouvait que malgré tout il comptait pour elle. Ellie apporta la tasse à Mark puis elle prit la sienne. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir près de lui. Ils burent leur café en silence et Ellie fut ravie de voir qu'il ne restait aucune trace des nanos de Ryo dans la tasse de Mark. Celui ci se leva et passa une veste assortie au pantalon.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Je dois me rendre au conseil de Gaia, il doit y avoir lieu une réunion très importante. Je ne serai pas là pour déjeuner. Ma mère veut que tu lui tiennes compagnie pour le repas. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Affirma Ellie de la manière la plus convaincante possible.

- Parfait, tu y feras la connaissance du nouveau petit ami de ma mère. Il s'appelle Hans je crois.

- Sans rire ! S'exclama Ellie estomaquée qui ne comprenait plus. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Oui. C'est un gars gentil, pas très causant, entièrement dévoué à ma mère.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Elle l'adore, ils passent toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Je pense que ça lui fait du bien de ne plus penser à mon père. Je suis content qu'elle arrive à l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.

- C'est formidable ! S'exclama Ellie perdue comprenant de moins en moins. "

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle eut un petit rire d'incrédulité. Elle venait de comprendre. Sylvidra avait modifié les nanos pour que Mark soit incapable de reconnaître Harlock. Mark pensait avoir en face de lui un inconnu alors que c'était son propre père.

- Il est comment physiquement ?

- Un grand blond qui ne serait pas du tout à ton goût, Indiqua-t-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait très efféminé. Il est limite androgyne avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Plaisanta-t-il. Sachant que tu préfères les hommes virils, il n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi.

Il embrassa Ellie sur la joue et sortit. Ellie se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir déjeuner en voyant Harlock faire des minauderies à Sylvidra. Elle sentit le poison de la jalousie lui envahir le coeur et elle trembla de colère. Elle avait envie d'étrangler son ex-amant. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait mise dans un tel état de rage. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur et l'envie de griller la couverture de Hans lui traversa l'esprit. Le désir de vengeance ne faisait que grandir en elle. Et elle se dit, qu'elle avait trois semaines pour se venger. Elle sourit de contentement. Harlock allait vite comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de jouer avec ses sentiments.

Harlock, quand à lui, enrageait. Il devait garder son regard admiratif et son attitude de gentil toutou docile. C'était déjà difficile pour lui de tenir ce rôle mais de devoir agir ainsi devant Ellie serait insupportable. Il cogitait ainsi en faisant un massage aux huiles à la reine des Mazones langoureusement allongée sur le ventre sous le regard inquisiteur de Vénus qui observait le moindre de ses gestes. Sylvidra gloussait de contentement. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui demanda de se pencher. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

- J'ai organisé un petit repas avec la nouvelle conquête de mon fils, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas ma chérie, Assura-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

- Tu es un amour, Roucoula Sylvidra.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et Harlock ne put s'empêcher de penser :

" Rira bien qui rira le dernier, salope ! Je vais devoir minauder devant Ellie. J'aurai de la chance si elle ne me tue pas !"

Harlock et Ellie, chacun dans leur coin angoissaient à l'idée de ce repas. Ellie savait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter le comportement d'Harlock. Elle se rongeait les sangs et avait envie de se faire porter pâle. Une boule dans son estomac se forma et c'est avec cette horrible sensation qu'elle dû se rendre au repas escortée par Venus.

Celle-ci l'amena jusque dans le grand salon où une table avait été dressée. Celle-ci devait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long et elle constata avec le plus grand désarroi que les couverts étaient tous regroupés. Ellie ne pourrait même pas profiter de la longueur de la table pour éviter d'assister à un spectacle qui risquait de la rendre malade. Comme elle hésitait à avancer Vénus la poussa doucement mais fermement et elle dû s'approcher. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit Harlock. Sa douleur se raviva. Pour elle, il était certain que pour agir de cette manière Sylvidra était une sadique.

Les regards d'Harlock et d'Ellie se croisèrent à nouveau et le capitaine pu voir la tristesse et la colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait une envie folle de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vu mais il ne pouvait pas, tout comme il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il s'efforça de rester de marbre et son oeil ne trahit pas la peine qu'il ressentait. Il avait presque envie qu'elle vienne le frapper pour qu'elle puisse évacuer tout cela mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, Ellie avait beaucoup trop de classe pour agir ainsi. Même si Il avait envie de lui dire la vérité, il ne pouvait le faire car la colère et la haine d'Ellie était nécessaire à sa propre couverture. Il devait à tout prix garder ses distances. Il pensa tristement qu'Ellie garderait facilement les siennes après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne risquait pas de se réfugier dans ses bras pour retrouver courage comme elle le faisait auparavant. Harlock avait tout sacrifié pour tenter de sauver son fils mais se retrouver face aux conséquences de ses décisions sur la femme qu'il aimait le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il devait continuer à jouer son rôle de chien docile et d'ex-amant méprisant. Il savait qu'il était sous surveillance et il devait se montrer prudent.

Venus quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la reine qui observait derrière la glace sans tain. Sylvidra se méfiait d'Harlock et encore plus d'Eliza Zone. Harlock n'eut pas un geste pour Ellie et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Ellie restait dans son coin. Elle avait besoin de temps pour recouvrer son calme et la reine en voyant la jeune femme pâle se tenant la poitrine sourit de cruauté. Elle envoya une domestique placer sa victime en face du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ellie vit une Mazone entrer puis s'approcher d'elle. Elle la prit par la taille en souriant avec douceur et l'installa face à Harlock. Elle s'assit docilement et garda la tête baissée.

Le capitaine la regarda durement. Il se demandait jusqu'où c'était allé entre Ellie et Mark. La jalousie commençait à poindre le bout de son nez dans son coeur. Il savait que dans la mesure où il lui avait dit que c'était terminé entre eux Ellie n'avait plus aucune obligation envers lui. Elle était libre d'avoir des relations intimes avec qui elle voulait. Rien que de penser à Ellie blottie dans les bras d'un autre fit apparaître de la colère en lui. Il le sentait, la jalousie faisait son oeuvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ellie choisisse de se rendre et qu'elle se retrouverait face à lui dans une telle situation qui risquait d'entraîner leur perte à tous les deux. Sa colère augmentait. Il savait que Sylvidra écoutait certainement. Il approcha son bras gauche des différents objets posés sur la table en toute discrétion puis il regarda sa montre. Le détecteur indiquait qu'il n'y avait aucun micro de placé aussi il savait qu'il allait pouvoir interroger Ellie en toute discrétion. Il dissimula ses lèvres derrière un verre d'eau et siffla entre ses dents :

- Tu as pu comparer les techniques au lit ? Il est meilleur que moi ? Ou alors c'est tel père tel fils ?

Ellie garda la tête baissée mais Harlock put voir son visage rougir de colère. Elle serra les poings. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. De quel droit se permettait-il de la traiter comme une femme de petite vertu, lui qui se permettait de coucher avec la reine des Mazones et de trahir la Résistance ! La colère en elle augmenta et elle regarda un peu la table. Elle vit qu'elle avait un couteau à portée de main et étrangement il n'y en avait pas du côté d'Harlock.

- Tu sais une fois que l'on a goûté à un Harlock c'est comme si on avait goûté à tous. Ce n'est que du réchauffé ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle jeta un oeil discrètement et vit avec satisfaction la main d'Harlock se crisper sur son verre. Elle eut un léger sourire qu'Harlock remarqua. Ellie avait décidé de lui faire payer sa trahison ce qui l'affecta profondément. Il comprenait sa colère et sa douleur mais il espérait que cette colère ne lui ferait pas partager le lit de son fils dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir se venger.

Ellie entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se leva instinctivement. En voyant la reine, elle s'inclina humblement. Elle vit Harlock se diriger vers Sylvidra et lui faire un baisemain des plus tendres. Ellie respira profondément. Elle sentit un haut le coeur qu'elle réussit à contrôler. Sylvidra s'assit et autorisa les autres personnes présentes à en faire de même. Vénus s'assit à côté d'Ellie et le repas commença.

L'entrée se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Sylvidra posait régulièrement ses mains sur celle d'Harlock qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Au moment où l'on apportait le plat principal Sylvidra et Harlock s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Ellie qui avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit avait envie de rendre le peu qu'elle avait réussi à avaler.

- C'est beau, un couple si amoureux vous ne trouvez pas ? Remarqua Venus par méchanceté envers Ellie.

- Très. Ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble, Reconnut Ellie non sans tristesse.

Harlock sourit à la reine après ce baiser. Et ce fut à la reine d'attaquer tout en minaudant avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia au grand désespoir d'Ellie.

- Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous serez très heureuse avec mon fils.

Ellie ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle but un verre d'eau pour calmer le feu qui incendiait son estomac et son oesophage.

- Il est temps de couper la viande. Ellie je vous laisse faire, proposa la reine.

- De la viande ? S'étonna Ellie. J'aurai cru que les Mazones seraient plutôt végétariennes.

- Nous avons de l'ADN humain en nous Ellie nous avons les mêmes besoins que vous.

- Pourquoi ne pas proposer à votre petit ami de le faire. C'est plutôt un travail d'homme.

- Les hommes n'ont pas le droit de toucher à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une arme chez les Mazones.

- Et je trouve cela très judicieux, Glissa Ellie. Sur Flora on a la même politique. Nous aussi, on ne leur accorde aucune confiance.

Ellie se leva et saisit le couteau ainsi que la grande fourchette. Elle regarda longuement le couteau puis le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien se servir de cet instrument pour sa vengeance. Elle pourrait par exemple lui crever le dernier oeil qui lui reste pour le punir d'avoir regarder la reine des Mazones avec désir ou alors elle pourrait lui trancher la gorge d'où s'échappait cette voix si chaude qui lui mentait en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Cette gorge qu'elle avait si souvent embrasser avec passion pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour Elle pourrait aussi lui trancher son instrument qu'il prenait plaisir à planter dans n'importe quelle terre fertile ou alors en tranchant son précieux sac de graines où il adorait prélever de quoi essaimer dans toutes les civilisations. Harlock en voyant Ellie regarder ce couteau en étant perdue dans ses pensées se prépara à s'écarter au moindre geste suspect de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir une ombre menaçante se dégager d'elle et il se prépara à y faire face. Il savait que ce spectacle réjouirait la reine Mazone au plus haut point et il espérait qu'Ellie arriverait à se contrôler. Sylvidra souriait. Elle sentait qu'Ellie avait des envies de meurtre mais celles ci n'étaient pas dirigées contre elle. Elle attendait l'explosion avec plaisir. Ellie se ressaisit. Elle était en colère mais il fallait qu'elle se calme avec le temps elle souffrirait moins et si la reine finissait par lui injecter des nanos elle oublierait tout jusqu'à ce que Ryo lui injecte les anti nanos. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle planta la fourchette dans le rôti et commença à découper. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer le père de ses enfants même si pour lui ils ne devaient pas représenter grand chose pour qu'il les ait quittés ainsi et qu'il n'ait pas hésité à livrer l'emplacement de la base d'Amos où il savait qu'il y avait ses bébés. Peut être que Mark qui était de naissance royale avait plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Harlock ne montra aucune émotion mais son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il le sentait, Ellie était prête à le tuer. Une chose le rassurait avec des sentiments aussi forts à son égard elle n'arriverait pas à se donner à Mark. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop et elle n'arriverait pas à se détacher de lui facilement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme comme elle auparavant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur et étrangement cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ellie était une battante et c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus en elle. Mais il savait que cette force cachait aussi une grande vulnérabilité. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait trahi ce qui avait sûrement conforté la jeune femme sur le fait qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne et cela l'attrista. Elle faisait confiance à ses amis de la Résistance mais cette confiance ne s'étendait pas sur le plan personnel et il était le seul à qui elle avait accordé celle ci.

Sylvidra était déçue, Ellie était décidément beaucoup trop résistante et cela risquait d'être dur de la faire craquer. Le reste du repas se termina calmement et Ellie fut raccompagnée à ses appartements.

A peine arrivée, elle alla à la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle ne voulait pas réagir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la colère l'emporter. Elle ne devait pas offrir ce plaisir à Sylvidra.

En début d'après-midi, Venus vint la chercher pour qu'elle vienne passer l'après midi dans le jardin luxuriant avec la reine. Ellie se dit que la souveraine des Mazones ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Sylvidra à la faire souffrir. L'idée de passer trois semaines de tortures de ce genre l'horrifiait. Elle se fit la plus belle possible pour prouver à son ancien amant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre facilement et qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec les charmes de la reine des Mazones puis elle suivit l'épouse de Mark. Sylvidra était installée langoureusement sur une chaise longue blanche en bois dans la roseraie avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia à ses côtés qui lui massait délicatement les épaules.

" Je n'ai jamais eu droit à un massage de sa part moi ! » Ragea intérieurement Ellie jalouse.

Ellie vit la reine lui sourire et elle lui rendit. Harlock fut surpris, elle semblait radieuse. Sa robe la mettait en valeur et il la regardait avec convoitise. Il baissa la tête pour qu'Ellie ne s'en aperçoive pas ni les Mazones présentes et se concentra sur le massage de la reine. Ellie décidée à vérifier les sentiments d'Harlock et désireuse de découvrir ses intentions se dit qu'il était temps d'essayer de le rendre jaloux. Elle s'approcha de la reine avec une démarcha aguicheuse. Harlock malgré la tête baissée vit la douce ondulation des hanches de la jeune femme.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle fait exprès pour m'allumer ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui-même.

Harlock gardait la tête baissée et Ellie qui avait passé une robe au décolleté plongeant s'agenouilla à côté de la reine. Le capitaine eut une vue directe dans la généreuse poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait. Ellie regarda la reine en souriant en se demandant si Harlock était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu tenté.

- Vous êtes resplendissante votre altesse, la flatta-t-elle. J'ai passé cette robe pour votre fils pour lorsqu'il me rejoindra ce soir. Vous pensez qu'elle lui plaira ?

Elle fit un clin d'oeil complice et coquin à la reine ce qui énerva Harlock qui serra l'épaule de Sylvidra un peu fort. Celle-ci cria à cause de la douleur et Harlock dû se confondre en excuses devant le regard amusé d'Ellie. La reine s'écarta du capitaine et se massa l'épaule.

- Vous êtes resplendissante, admit la reine

- Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, par moment je ne sens pas ma force, s'excusa Harlock contrit.

Ellie eut un sourire moqueur qu'Harlock vit et il serra les poings de colère. Ainsi Ellie avait l'intention de lui déclarer la guerre.

- Je vais aller chercher une pommade pour effacer la rougeur de ton épaule mon amour, Proposa-t-il en déposant un baiser passionné sur la zone douloureuse de la reine.

Ellie sourit de manière hypocrite à la reine pour cacher sa colère après ce geste tendre d'Harlock. Celui-ci en s'en alla en lançant à Ellie un regard moqueur. Elle serra les poings. Harlock retourna prestement au palais et ramena la pommade.

A son retour en voyant Ellie et la reine en pleine conversation en se promenant dans la roseraie il décida d'espionner les deux femmes. Il saisit sa montre discrètement et programma le mini micro espion volant pour qu'il les suive. Il se dirigea vers la roseraie et lâcha le mini micro qui n'étant pas plus gros qu'une puce se posa discrètement sur la robe de la reine. Il appuya sur le crâne qui retenait sa cape et put entendre ce que les deux ennemies se disaient en pensant être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Vous savez je me dois de vous féliciter, affirma Sylvidra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez dresser les hommes.

- Je ne vous suis pas...

- Il est un amant exceptionnel et d'une tendresse et d'une docilité déconcertante. Il est très différent de la première fois où j'ai utilisé les nanos sur lui.

- Je vous interdis de lui manquer de respect comme ça ! Cracha Ellie. Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie ni un sextoy C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'il se montre tendre uniquement parce qu'il vous prend pour une autre !

- Eh bien vous êtes vraiment très amoureuse de lui !

- Vous vous en doutiez non ? Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas fait amener à votre chambre alors que vous étiez en train de bénéficier de ses faveurs !

- L'amour rend stupide Ellie ! Affirma la reine.

- C'est faux ! L'amour est une force ! Et c'est ce qui nous différencie toutes les deux. Vous êtes incapable d'aimer alors que moi j'ai eu la chance de tomber amoureuse d'un homme exceptionnel et de l'avoir auprès de moi pendant près d'un an et demi. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela fait de faire l'amour avec l'homme que l'on aime, c'est mille fois plus intense de ce dont vous vous contentez, Siffla Ellie.

- Sale petite garce ! Ragea Sylvidra en la regardant avec colère. Je vous conseille de faire preuve de respect si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse descendre !

- Vous ne le ferez pas ! Si vous avez pris la peine de le garder en vie c'est que vous avez un plan, la soupçonna Ellie.

- C'est vrai que j'en ai un bien meilleur ! Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai programmé les nanos de votre ancien amant ?

- Allez y, je suis curieuse de l'apprendre.

- Harlock me prend pour la femme qu'il aime le plus et vous lorsqu'il vous regarde il voit la reine des Mazones, ce qui explique sa froideur à votre égard.

- Brillant. Vous saviez que vous finiriez par me capturer ? S'étonna Ellie faussement admirative.

- Non, je l'ai fait que par précaution. Et comme il vous prend pour la reine des Mazones il vous tuera sans sourciller dès que je le lui ordonnerai. Et après cela, je le libérerai des nanos et je lui montrerai votre cadavre.

- Et pour votre fils ? S'enquit Ellie.

- Je lui dirai qu'Harlock vous a tuée et il se fera un plaisir d'éliminer son géniteur.

- Il est pourtant sur que son père est déjà mort, Rappela Ellie.

- Vous êtes ingénieur, vous savez que je peux contrôler ce que je veux au niveau de sa mémoire. Je peux effacer ce que j'ai déjà programmé et lui dire qu'Harlock s'est introduit dans le palais. Je peux lui faire croire qu'étant, ivre de jalousie, le capitaine vous a tuée parce que vous vous êtes donné à lui et il le tuera. Je sais qu'Harlock après le choc de vous avoir tué sera incapable de se battre. Il a toujours eu cette faiblesse à l'égard des femmes qui ont partagé sa vie et son lit. De plus, il ne pourra pas se résoudre à tuer son fils.

- Vous êtes monstrueuse ! L'insulta Ellie horrifiée par tant de cruauté. Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant !

- Tout est bon pour gagner Ellie ! Soutint Sylvidra.

Ellie fut clouée sur place face à tant de barbarie.

Harlock qui avait tout entendu regarda tristement du côté d'Ellie et il se retint de la rejoindre pour la serrer contre lui. Il regarda la reine ensuite qui poursuivait sa promenade avec froideur et se jura de débarrasser la galaxie de cet être immonde.

Le soir arrivant Ellie vit Mark la rejoindre dans le jardin. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et la serra dans ses bras. Venus se retint de les séparer. Elle ne supportait pas la douceur dont faisait preuve son époux à l'égard de cette humaine. Sylvidra lui avait affirmé que bientôt elle serait débarrassée de cette femme mais Venus commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle était de plus en plus désireuse de régler le problème elle-même.

Harlock qui était auprès de la reine regarda son fils et le vit embrasser fougueusement Ellie. Assister à cela lui fut une torture et il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir ce qui lui brisait le coeur. Ellie ne le repoussa pas et se laissa embrasser pour endormir la vigilance de la reine. Elle jeta un oeil discret du côté d'Harlock mais elle ne vit pas le regard triste de celui ci au moment où il tournait la tête. Mark prolongeait se contact au grand dam de Venus dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ellie dû reconnaître à contrecoeur que le souverain embrassait très bien et la manière dont il le fit lui rappela celle de Hans. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver à comparer les deux hommes lui donna envie de vomir et elle s'écarta de Mark en s'excusant. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se détourna un peu pour se ressaisir. Elle regarda Harlock avec douleur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de plonger dans ses bras pour oublier ce contact. Elle sentait que cette situation allait la détruire. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en se disant que plus jamais elle n'aurait le droit de retrouver refuge dans les bras du père de ses jumeaux ce qui la fit souffrir encore plus. Décidément cette rupture la brisait lentement mais sûrement.

Ellie resta avec Mark le restant de l'après-midi dans ses appartements. Ils discutèrent et Ellie s'inquiétait de constater que les anti nanos de Ryo n'avaient pas l'air d'arriver à vaincre les nanos de Sylvidra. Elle risquait de se retrouver à devoir repousser ses avances pour les trois semaines qui les séparaient du début de l'offensive.

Elle fut accompagnée au dîner par Mark qui s'installa auprès d'elle à table. Comme pour le déjeuner elle dû assister aux câlineries du capitaine de l'Arcadia avec la reine des Mazones et sa colère revint à la charge. Harlock voyait bien le regard glacé de la jeune femme ce qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa pour se lever de table.

- Je te prie de m'excuser mon amour mais je dois m'absenter quelques minutes.

- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? Minauda la reine.

- Il doit être indisposé, Glissa Ellie.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ma chérie, affirma Harlock à la reine après l'avoir embrassée.

Ellie avait envie de lui arracher les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mère ? S'étonna Mark.

- Le bel éphèbe doit avoir besoin de se repoudrer le nez, se moqua Ellie suffisamment fort pour qu'Harlock l'entende.

Harlock savait exactement comment il était perçu par son fils à cause de la programmation des nanos et il n'avait aucune envie de supporter les moqueries constantes d'Ellie. Il pressa le pas pour se réfugier aux toilettes. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée Qu'il contacta Toshiro.

- Ellie, protesta Mark, je te trouve bien dure avec Hans.

- Disons que j'ai quelques petits comptes à régler avec lui, indiqua Ellie en regardant Harlock quitter la pièce.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Proposa Mark.

- Absolument pas. Ce petit problème doit se régler entre filles !

Cette remarque fit rire Mark et surprit la reine. Pour Sylvidra il était évident qu'Ellie n'allait pas pardonner les infidélités du capitaine et ce malgré qu'il fut sous l'influence des nanos.

Une servante apporta l'entrée qui était une soupe à la tomate et Ellie repéra la poivrière ainsi que le piment en poudre placés sur la table dans des récipients très élégants. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle avait vomi toute la journée à cause de son amour et il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle prit la poivrière et regarda l'assiette de soupe d'Harlock qui était placée en face d'elle. Elle dévissa le couvercle et renversa la totalité du récipient dans celle-ci. Elle mélangea le tout avec sa cuillère puis elle rajouta le piment. Elle mélangea à nouveau et constata avec plaisir que la couleur n'avait pas trop changée et se dit qu'Harlock piocherait dans son assiette sans se douter de rien. Sylvidra était abasourdie. Elle regarda Ellie faire et se dit que cela promettait d'être amusant.

Harlock dans les toilettes contacta Toshiro :

- Je suis dans la merde ! Révéla-t-il à son ami. Ellie est ici !

- Elle sait que tu couches avec la reine ? S'inquiéta Toshiro

- Oui, Sylvidra s'est arrangée pour qu'elle nous voie en pleine action. J'ai l'impression par moment que je suis en danger de mort.

- Ca t'étonne ? S'exclama Toshiro en riant. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan !

- Je te signale que la Résistance voulait faire descendre Mark ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire cela !

- Peut-être mais maintenant on est dans de beaux draps !

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'est pas loin de se retrouver avec une mutinerie à bord. Yattaran et Kei ont appris que tu avais donné l'emplacement de la base d'Amos aux Mazones et ils te prennent pour un traître.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Se désespéra le capitaine.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait leur dire la vérité. Tout comme tu devrais dire la vérité à Ellie.

- Tu ne leur dis rien !

- Et pour Ellie ?

- Ellie, Hésita Harlock, j'essayerai. Si elle ne me tue pas avant.

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas comme Emeraldas car je lui aurai fais un coup comme ça, elle m'aurait abattu d'une balle entre les deux yeux directement !

- Eh bien, tu vois je crois qu'Ellie est un peu comme elle. Elle est en train de se transformer en tigresse et je sens qu'elle va me le faire payer.

- Adieu vieux frère ! Plaisanta Toshiro. Je t'aimais bien. Ton fils héritera de l'Arcadia quand il sera en âge de le piloter !"

Harlock retourna dans la salle à manger et s'installa en face d'Ellie. La reine lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'Ellie conserva son regard glacial attendant que le capitaine goûte à sa soupe. Harlock eut un léger soupir et prit une cuillère du plat amélioré par Ellie. Ses papilles incendiées par le mélange poivre-piment lui donnèrent envie de cracher de toute urgence ce poison. Il regarda Ellie et vit un sourire de contentement s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

" ll n'y a pas pire qu'une femme trompée », se rappela-t-il en avalant sa dose de soupe avec difficulté.

Il but son verre d'un trait et se demanda si il devait finir l'assiette. Il croisa le regard d'Ellie. Celle-ci semblait le mettre au défit de tout avaler. Il était hors de question d'être battu par elle. Il comprenait sa colère mais il n'allait pas baisser le pantalon devant elle aussi facilement. A la grande surprise des convives il avala la totalité de la soupe.

- Un peu fade vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire de la victoire.

Son estomac lui faisait souffrir le martyr mais il ne montrait rien. Il se demandait quelle haleine il avait après cette drôle de mixture et s'approcha de Sylvidra pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci face à cette odeur infernale s'éloigna.

- Plus tard mon amour, on nous apporte le plat suivant, s'excusa Sylvidra tout en tournant la tête pour arrêter de respirer cette odeur trop forte.

- Vous avez raison. Elle aurait été meilleure avec de l'ail en plus, se moqua Ellie en souriant.

Harlock lui rendit son sourire et les deux adversaires se jaugèrent. Il commençait à croire qu'Ellie voulait vraiment sa mort. Il fut soulagé que la jeune femme n'ait pas eu l'occasion de saboter le plat principal et il put manger sans souffrir. Son estomac se manifestait de plus en plus et il se sentait de plus en plus incommodé. Il se dit qu'il avait pas mal de temps avant l'arrivée du dessert et se dépêcha de terminer son assiette pour retourner aux toilettes. Il se demandait lequel des maux étaient préférable entre l'envie de vomir qui se faisait de plus en plus forte ou l'envie de se soulager qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Des deux maux il choisit le moindre, il s'approcha du siège en porcelaine puis il ferma la porte derrière lui pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Dans le grand salon la reine reprocha à Ellie son attitude :

- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort vous ne trouvez pas ? Râla la reine.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ellie.

- A cause de vous il a une haleine infecte à présent.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à l'envoyer se brosser les dents, conseilla Ellie.

- Ca ne changera rien si votre mixture lui a atteint le foie et qu'il a des renvois toute la nuit, se plaignit la reine.

La reine fit signe à Ellie de s'approcher, il était temps de calmer la colère de cette femme avant qu'elle n'indispose Harlock pour la nuit, le rendant incapable de la satisfaire au lit. Cette petite guerre l'amusait beaucoup mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui coûte ses parties de plaisir avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia

- Je ne comprends pas votre acharnement, il est sous nanos, il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il fait ! Murmura la reine

- Lui non mais moi oui et cela me rend malade ! Affirma Ellie, jalouse, sur le même ton.

"Ce ne serait que mieux si tu te retrouvais privée de galipettes sale garce ! » Pensa Ellie contente de sa petite vengeance et savourant l'idée que la reine se retrouve privée d'une nuit d'amour dans les bras de Hans. Elle retourna à sa place sous le regard intrigué de Mark.

Harlock n'était toujours pas sorti des toilettes et le dessert fut apporté. Il s'agissait de fraises. Ellie en voyant cela se proposa pour le service. Elle prépara les différentes coupes et garda celle du capitaine à part. Elle plaça les fraises dans la coupe et se saisit de la salière dont elle saupoudra généreusement les fraises. Elle recouvrit le tout de chantilly et attendit le retour de sa victime.

Harlock sortit des toilettes après plusieurs minutes et s'assit en face de son bourreau. Il observa le dessert qui avait l'air normal et prit une cuillérée de chantilly. Ne détectant rien de suspect il se dit qu'Ellie s'était peut être un peu calmée et piocha généreusement dans sa coupe. Tout alla bien jusqu'à ce que les fraises horriblement salées n'arrivent dans sa bouche. Il regarda Ellie sévèrement et décida de se venger :

- C'est toi qui a fait le dessert ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la reine.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ca ressemble beaucoup au dessert que tu m'avais préparé à bord de l'Arcadia. Tu te rappelles ? Quand tu as confondu le sel avec le sucre ?

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sylvidra. Je suis si mauvaise cuisinière que ça ?

- A chaque fois que tu cuisines je tombe malade. Je t'avais dit de ne plus toucher à la cuisine. Tu es douée pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour ça.

Harlock savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'Ellie prendrait directement sa remarque pour elle le sachant libéré des nanos. Il voulait l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Il en avait assez de se faire torturer. La réponse de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Il reçu un violent coup de pied dans les jambes qui le fit crier.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Ellie ? S'étonna Mark. Pourquoi est ce que tu frappes le petit ami de ma mère ? Il y a des limites tout de même !

- Il n'a pas à lui parler comme ça ! Il devrait avoir honte de se moquer de sa cuisine de cette manière, en public ! S'indigna Ellie.

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas, gloussa Sylvidra. Viens mon chéri retirons-nous dans nos appartements"

Harlock quitta les lieux avec le sourire de la victoire. Mark reçut un appel pendant que le couple quittait la pièce. Il s'éloigna pour répondre et revint auprès des deux femmes qui partageaient à présent sa vie. Il l'embrassa Ellie.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter. En plus j'emmène Vénus avec moi. On a un petit souci informatique et elle est la meilleure dans ce domaine. Tu vas devoir passer la soirée seule. Cela ne te dérange pas ? S'excusa-t-il.

- Pas de soucis ! Je suis fatiguée de toute façon et je ne vais t'empêcher de faire ton devoir, assura Ellie en souriant.

- Je t'aime, la salua Mark.

Il fit signe à Vénus et ils partirent. Ellie savait qu'elle devait faire profil bas mais elle voulait des informations susceptibles de l'aider dans le sabotage des installations Mazones sur Terre.

Elle retourna sagement à ses appartements tout en repérant l'emplacement des caméras de surveillance et leur temps de rotation. Elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes entre chaque balayage mais cela lui serait suffisant pour s'esquiver. Une fois entrée, elle commença le décompte puis entrouvrit la porte. Elle regarda les caméras puis se glissa hors de ses appartements et traversa rapidement le couloir. Elle parcourut ainsi la distance qui la séparait de la zone des appartements de la reine. Elle trouva un réduit et y entra. Elle espérait bien pouvoir se glisser entre les faux plafonds et repéra une trappe dans le réduit. Elle escalada les étagères et la souleva. Elle fut très surprise de se retrouver dans un autre réduit mais elle se dit que peut être tous les étages étaient façonnés à l'identique. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et vit qu'elle se trouvait près de la zone des appartements réservés à l'épouse royale. Vénus étant absente, il n'y avait pas de gardes et seules les caméras assuraient la sécurité. Ellie se faufila jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Venus qu'elle trouva verrouillée. Elle crocheta la serrure et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle fouilla mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle découvrit derrière une boiserie un passage secret. Elle vit un escalier étroit en colimaçon et comprit que grâce à cela elle aurait accès aux appartements de Sylvidra. Elle eut une douleur au coeur en pensant qu'elle risquait de trouver Harlock et Sylvidra en pleine action. Cette idée lui souleva le coeur et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle réussi à contenir sa peine et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte en arrivant à se détacher du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruits et colla son oreille contre la boiserie qui la séparait de la chambre. Elle entendit Sylvidra glousser.

- Tu es incorrigible, Minauda-t-elle. Je vais devoir m'absenter. Ce problème informatique m'inquiète. A plus tard mon chéri.

Harlock et Sylvidra s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis Sylvidra s'éloigna.

- Je t'attends ma belle, la flatta le capitaine en souriant

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sortit. Une fois la porte refermée Harlock eut une mine de dégoût et s'essuya les lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur la lit puis ouvrit sa ceinture pour y récupérer un comprimé. Ellie entra à ce moment là et Harlock surpris referma sa ceinture.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'énerva Harlock.

- D'après toi ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai une guerre à gagner. Je suis venue fouiller l'ordinateur de la reine.

- Il n'est pas ici.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne me fie pas à ta seule parole, répliqua Ellie sèchement. Sylvidra avait un ordinateur dans ses appartements sur son ancienne planète. Il doit en être de même sur Terre.

- Elle a pris son ordinateur avec elle, s'impatienta Harlock. Ecoute je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à tes appartements.

- Tu espères que je vais t'obéir ? Ricana Ellie. De plus on a quelques comptes à régler tous les deux !

- Tu sais qu'il y a des gardes à l'extérieur il me suffirait d'appeler.

- Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Et je m'empresserai de griller ta couverture, Menaça-t-elle. Comment crois-tu que Sylvidra réagira en apprenant que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise des nanos et que tu es venu pour récupérer ton fils !

Harlock avait la tête qui tournait et ses idées commençaient à s'embrouiller. Le comprimé Mirasu qu'il avait pris commençait à faire effet et il ne savait pas si il garderait le contrôle bien longtemps. Ellie s'approcha de lui.

- Je te tiens par les couilles mon amour et si tu m'empêches d'accomplir ma mission je serrerai jusqu'à ce qu'elles éclatent. Suis-je assez claire ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi mon amour, Avoua-t-il.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Explosa Ellie. Tu as indiqué à Sylvidra où se trouvait notre base sur Amos ! Tu aurais pu faire tuer nos enfants si je ne les avais pas mis en sécurité avant ! Tu aurais pu faire massacrer des milliers de personnes si je n'avais pas dis à Ryo de faire démanteler la base ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir comme ça ? Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi je peux le comprendre mais comment as-tu pu mettre en danger l'avenir de l'humanité ?"

Ellie était dans une colère terrible. Elle gifla Harlock de toutes ses forces et s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau mais il lui saisit le bras et la poussa violemment sur le lit. Ellie revint à la charge et il la jeta sur le lit en se mettant à cheval au dessus d'elle. Il lui saisit les deux bras et les plaqua sur le matelas. Harlock sentait que le Mirasu prenait le contrôle sur lui, il fallait qu'Ellie quitte les lieux avant qu'il ne perde complètement le contrôle. Il approcha son visage de celle qu'il aimait et le regard vibrant de désir il répéta :

- Je n'ai pas trahi la Résistance. Je ne renonce pas à la guerre contre Gaia ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance de sauver Mark ! Je suppose que tu as pris la dernière dose d'anti nanos de Ryo ?

- Je l'ai fais prendre à Mark, révéla Ellie entre deux sanglots.

- Merci mon amour, soupira Harlock de soulagement en déposant un baiser au niveau du coeur d'Ellie.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie à bord du vaisseau-cité avec nos enfants ?

- Tu nous avais laissé tomber, il fallait bien que je reste pour me battre aux côtés des Résistants et de Ryo. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner ! Affirma-t-elle en pleurant. Je suis celle qui a conçu les vaisseaux, il fallait que je reste en cas de problèmes..."

La respiration d'Harlock s'accélérait. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle et qu'il allait céder à ses pulsions. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'y céder avec Sylvidra mais il avait peur qu'Ellie n'encaisse pas le choc. Le Mirasu réveillait en lui des fantasmes qu'il avait vis à vis d'elle qu'il n'osait lui avouer. Lorsqu'il avait pris la première dose, il avait eu honte de ses désirs qu'il avait pour Ellie. Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Ellie vit le regard brûlant d'Harlock et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue inimaginable. Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassée comme cela et Ellie se sentait fondre sous ce baiser passionné qui semblait vouloir la posséder tout entière. Harlock ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça auparavant et elle ne comprenait pas cette différence de comportement. Toshiro, qui par précaution gardait sa liaison radio avec le capitaine allumée jusqu'à ce que Sylvidra arrive, comprit qu'Harlock perdait la raison. Le Mirasu qui réveillait ses désirs les plus secrets pour Ellie plus sa présence était en train de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il risquait fort de se jeter sur elle et de se faire surprendre par Sylvidra qui comprendrait vite qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise des nanos.

- Repousse-le Ellie ! Ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Ellie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait agir ainsi, ce baiser était si fort qu'il pouvait durer des heures tant elle l'appréciait. Harlock cessa de l'embrasser et se concentra sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- je ne peux pas il me bloque je ne peux pas bouger, révéla-t-elle alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de sa gorge.

- Je t'en prie ! Sois raisonnable ! Sylvidra ne restera pas toute la nuit au centre de commandement de Gaia ! Vous allez vous faire griller ! "

Ellie savait que Toshiro avait raison mais les lèvres de son amant lui avaient tellement manquées qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'y renoncer. Harlock relâcha ses bras et Ellie plongea ses mains dans la masse de cheveux bruns pendant qu'il couvrait sa gorge de baisers. Ellie commençait à se consumer. Cet homme avait le chic pour éveiller en elle des désirs brûlants et cela lui brisait le coeur de devoir y renoncer.

- Hans, gémit-elle, il faut arrêter. Je dois m'en aller.

Son amant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Je t'en supplie mon amour, il faut que tu me laisses partir, insista-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

Elle savait que si il continuait ainsi elle ne lui résisterait plus longtemps. Elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ne la prendrait pas de force. Elle commença à se relever doucement.

- Je dois m'en aller mon amour. S'il te plaît, sois raisonnable."

Harlock s'arrêta et Ellie vit dans son regard le feu qui le consumait.

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas rester un petit peu ? S'enquit-elle auprès de Toshiro

- Ellie si tu lui cèdes, vous allez le faire toute la nuit alors je t'en prie sois raisonnable à sa place et sauves-toi !

Ellie lui caressa la joue et le repoussa doucement. Harlock était beaucoup trop docile et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a pris ?

- De quoi satisfaire la reine car sans utiliser cela il en est incapable, elle l'écoeure beaucoup trop. Surtout avec ce qu'il ressent pour toi c'est beaucoup trop dur pour lui de devoir aller voir ailleurs, Révéla Toshiro gêné."

Ellie fit s'allonger Harlock et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Je dois partir. Tu veux bien attendre ici mon ange ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

Ellie ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Cela la rendait malade de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait endurer cela pour pouvoir sauver son fils. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit alors que le regard du capitaine de l'Arcadia la suivait. Elle se dépêcha de retourner à ses appartements avec la consolation qu'Harlock ne les avait pas trahis. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il y avait forcément une explication au fait qu'il ait donné des renseignements à Sylvidra. Cette nuit là, elle pleura beaucoup et se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de crâne.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Sabotages**

Yattaran regardait pensivement le plafond de sa cabine, allongé dans son lit. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision et même si elle était difficile à prendre il devait s'y résoudre. Une main se posa sur son torse et une tête blonde vint se blottir au creux de son épaule.

- A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Kei.

- Je pense à quitter l'Arcadia, Avoua-t-il en la regardant.

Personne ne savait pour lui et Kei. Les deux amants avaient tenus à garder leur relation secrète. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs jusqu'où cette relation les mènerait et en attendant d'être fixés, ils se retrouvaient dans la cabine de Yattaran pour pouvoir s'aimer à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs des membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia.

- Tu penses qu'Harlock a trahi ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire mais je sais qu'il a donné l'emplacement de la base d'Amos.

- Il y a forcément une raison. Peut-être que les anti nanos ne marchent pas ou qu'ils ont pris du temps avant d'arriver à éradiquer ceux de Sylvidra, suggéra Kei.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore donné signe de vie ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je sais qu'il a changé, dans le bon sens en plus mais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

- Il veut récupérer son fils, c'est normal.

- Je sais mais si il échoue, est-ce qu'il sera capable de le tuer le moment venu ? S'interrogea Yattaran pensivement.

Kei savait que son amant n'avait pas tort. Yattaran était un homme guidé par la logique. Pour lui après avoir retourné la question dans tous les sens il était évident qu'il risquait de devoir prendre les décisions à la place du capitaine de l'Arcadia et il ne pouvait le faire en restant sous son commandement.

- Je vais quitter l'Arcadia et rejoindre la Résistance. Ils auront besoin de personnes d'expérience pour guider les attaques. Si Harlock se met en travers de leur route je veux être avec eux pour l'arrêter.

- C'est horrible de devoir envisager cela, se désola Kei. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harlock pourrait se retourner contre la Résistance ?

- J'espère que non mais comme je te l'ai dit il faut parer à toutes éventualités.

- Je vais partir avec toi. J'espère qu'Ellie est en sécurité avec ses enfants à bord du vaisseau-cité, je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à cela.

- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas qu'Harlock ait choisi de l'abandonner. Il avait l'air d'être raide dingue amoureux d'elle.

- Je pense qu'il a eu peur de ses sentiments et qu'il a fui, Proposa Kei. Il était si malheureux après avoir quitté Amos. Ils auraient pu être si heureux ensemble.

- Peut être que l'idée même du bonheur lui fait peur.

Kei se serra un peu plus contre Yattaran. Sa décision était prise, elle ferait ce que lui dictait sa conscience et son devoir. Il fallait en finir avec Sylvidra et les Mazones.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent auprès de Toshiro pour lui annoncer qu'ils rejoignaient la Résistance car le conflit n'allait certainement pas tarder à démarrer. Toshiro qui s'attendait à une mutinerie ne répondit pas. Les deux lieutenants le saluèrent et à la grande surprise du reste de l'équipage ils quittèrent le vaisseau pour rejoindre une des bases de la Résistance. Yattaran connaissait l'emplacement de la base de replis. Elle se situait dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes de Pyros. Cette planète était une nouvelle colonie humaine et bien qu'elle entretenait des relations diplomatiques avec Gaia et le Consortium elle n'intéressait pas les deux forces politiques. La zone était tranquille et l'ancienne mine qui se trouvait au sein du plus gros astéroïde avait donné une base parfaite.

Yattaran, arrivé à proximité, envoya ses codes d'identification. Il pénétra dans la galerie principale où se trouvaient encore les anciens quais de chargement et s'approcha de la porte qui bouchait le tunnel. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le vaisseau se glissa à l'intérieur. Il traversa plusieurs sas et finit par se retrouver face à une vingtaine de vaisseaux de guerre achevés. Yattaran siffla d'admiration et se posa sur un quai laissé libre pour les visiteurs. Ryo en apprenant l'arrivée des deux lieutenants décida d'aller à leur rencontre. Yattaran et Kei se retrouvèrent face à un Ryo pâle, amaigri et inquiet au regard triste. Il ne les salua pas et leur demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On est venus vous aider, Annonça Yattaran.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Ryo. Harlock a changé d'avis ?

- Non, il n'y a que nous deux, Indiqua Kei. Harlock s'est rendu aux Mazones.

- Génial ! Ricana Ryo. Manquait plus que ça ! On va donc avoir l'Arcadia à combattre plus l'armada de Sylvidra !

- Je sais, mais on est sincères, on est vraiment venus vous aidez, Insista Kei.

- Très bien, j'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur en vous accordant ma confiance, Accepta Ryo d'une voix lasse.

- Est-ce que l'on peut contacter le vaisseau-cité. J'aimerais beaucoup parler à Ellie, demanda Kei en souriant.

- Ellie ? Railla Ryo. Elle est sur Terre. Elle s'est rendue pour pouvoir injecter à Mark des nanos que j'avais reprogrammés pour combattre ceux de Sylvidra.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Kei horrifiée. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

- C'est quelqu'un de pragmatique. Elle s'est dit que vu qu'Harlock nous avait laissé tomber il fallait envisager une solution radicale qui passe par cette tentative désespérée d'arrêter Mark ainsi que le sabotage des installations sur Terre.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Elle va se faire tuer ! Sanglota Kei.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Kei ? C'est une fille courageuse ! S'exclama Ryo en colère.

- Et ses enfants ? S'étonna Yattaran.

- Elle les a confiés à Nynna. Ils sont tous les trois dans le vaisseau-cité, en sécurité.

Kei et Yattaran se regardèrent. Harlock et Ellie étaient tous les deux entre les mains de Sylvidra. Kei se doutait de ce qu'Ellie avait dû voir et pensa tristement qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas la force de pardonner au capitaine une telle trahison. Elle se ressaisit et sourit à son amant.

- On va se battre de toutes nos forces pour les sortir de là, pas vrai mon chéri ? Proposa Kei.

- Et comment ma belle ! Approuva Yattaran en souriant.

L'offensive devait démarrer le lendemain. Ryo s'était préparé pendant trois semaines. Il s'était entraîné au maniement des armes et des explosifs ainsi qu'à l'infiltration en milieu hostile avec le général Martin. Celui-ci était fier de lui. Son élève était prêt mais il avait beaucoup trop de colère dans le coeur. Il conseilla à Ryo de prendre un comprimé pour dormir. Le jeune leader de la Résistance était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs et ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Il fallait qu'il prenne des forces. Ryo allait être introduit près du palais par un saut en parachute pour éviter d'éveiller les gardes. Il devrait atterrir dans la cour de l'ancienne usine où se trouvait le bureau d'Ellie.

Ryo dormit correctement et le lendemain il alla proposer le commandement de deux vaisseaux à Kei et à Yattaran. Kei se voyait confier le commandement du Liberté et Yattaran du Victoire. Ils seraient chargés de diriger les combats. Il espérait que les deux lieutenants seraient prêts à faire feu si l'Arcadia venait à les attaquer. Les deux lieutenants confirmèrent leur aide et leur soutien en jurant sur l'honneur. Ryo cynique, espérait que leur honneur était plus réel que celui de leur capitaine.

Il embarqua avec armes et munitions à bord d'un vaisseau furtif puis décolla pour se rendre sur Terre. Kei et Yattaran exposèrent leur plan à la totalité des vaisseaux prêts à combattre grâce au système de communication puis ils firent connaissance avec leurs appareils respectifs.

Ellie, sur Terre, savait que la date de l'offensive approchait à grand pas et c'était avec le plus grand désespoir qu'elle assista à l'échec des nanos de Ryo. Mark avait eu pendant trois semaines des migraines mais ce fut là leur seul effet. Elle savait qu'elle devait se préparer à la suite des opérations. Son repérage était fait et elle connaissait par coeur l'itinéraire à emprunter pour quitter le palais. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Harlock depuis la fameuse soirée où elle avait bien failli succomber aux charmes du capitaine. Harlock n'en avait pas fait allusion lui non plus pour la simple raison que le Mirasu avait eu un effet amnésique et le capitaine ne pouvait savoir avec qui il avait eu des relations intimes le soir là. Il avait supposé le lendemain que c'était avec Sylvidra. Il avait totalement occulté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la femme qu'il l'aimait juste avant que le produit ne fasse son effet.

Le capitaine avait réussi à totalement endormir la vigilance de Sylvidra. Il fut très surpris d'apprendre que la reine des Mazones prévoyait de quitter la Terre le soir même. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque départ de la reine des Mazones. Sylvidra convoqua Mark dans son bureau pour une réunion de crise.

- Des vaisseaux se dirigent vers nous, Annonça-t-elle à son fils.

- Combien ?

- Une centaine.

- Ils ont réussi à construire une centaine de vaisseaux ! S'exclama Mark admiratif.

- Ils sont puissamment armés mais je pense que tu les auras sans problème. De plus j'ai un atout supplémentaire dans ma manche. Affirma Sylvidra avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

- Je vais me préparer pour le combat.

- Par contre, méfies-toi, ils ne vont sûrement pas attaquer immédiatement. Observe leurs mouvements, je suis sûre qu'ils nous réservent une surprise.

- Je ne vais pas faire décoller tous nos appareils. Ceux de la base lunaire suffiront.

- Parfait. Je peux quitter la Terre rassurée. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur ! "

Mark prit congé et retourna auprès d'Ellie. Sa relation avec elle n'évoluait pas et cela l'attristait. Elle l'avait toujours repoussé et se contentait d'être son amie. Mark commençait à envisager d'utiliser le Mirasu sur elle, même si cette méthode le répugnait.

Sylvidra s'approcha de son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle cliqua sur un fichier et une combinaison d'ADN s'afficha. Le virus était prêt. La quantité nécessaire à la destruction de l'humanité n'était pas encore prête mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle regardait cela avec un sourire de satisfaction. Son fils allait d'abord, aidé par son père, massacrer les rebelles puis elle ferait fabriquer le virus, enfin, elle le ferait répandre dans toutes les sources d'eaux potables humaines. Elle eut un petit rire cruel puis se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'occupe du capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Elle retourna à sa chambre pour l'y retrouver et passer à la phase suivante de son plan. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia en la voyant afficha un sourire angélique. Il était sagement assis sur le canapé à l'attendre. Il fut surpris de voir que la reine tenait dans ses mains son ceinturon avec ses armes. Sylvidra vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui donna ses armes. Elle lui caressa amoureusement le dos. La reine avait décidé de faire payer à Ellie son insolence. Elle savait que cette femme occupait le coeur d'Harlock et cela l'énervait. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour il lui murmurait avec passion ce nom à l'oreille "Ellie" et à chaque qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait c'était à cette femme qu'il pensait. Au début elle pensait que ce serait le nom de Maya que le capitaine prononcerait au lieu de cela ce fut le nom de cette femme ce qui la surpris. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour cette femme avaient battu ceux qu'il avait pour Maya et le médecin s'était adapté. La doctoresse avait utilisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour Ellie pour le conditionner à obéir. La praticienne avait été claire, le premier rapport sexuel risquait d'être surprenant et ce fut le cas. Harlock était un amant exceptionnel auparavant mais il réussit à se dépasser. Il était fougueux, passionné et tendre. Il lui avait donné la sensation de vouloir la posséder entièrement et il ne la laissa pas reprendre son souffle de toute la nuit. Leurs rapports furent intenses et incroyables. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour comme cela pendant sa première captivité Elle n'avait jamais goûté à une extase de ce genre auparavant. Il était amoureux de cette femme à la folie et le lui avait prouvé. Les nanos enlevant tout frein et toute inhibition, il avait laissé éclater sa passion au grand jour. Sylvidra avait volontairement laissé Ellie dans le flou sur le nom de la personne qu'il criait au moment de l'orgasme dans le seul et unique but de la blesser mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Elle ne manifestait même plus la moindre colère à l'égard de son ex amant et semblait accepter la situation. La reine comprit que cette femme était forte de caractère et n'était pas jalouse des fantômes de Maya ou de Mimée. Elle aimait Harlock c'était tout. Elle l'acceptait avec son passé, avec ses souffrances avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Beaucoup de femmes auraient eu peur face à un homme pareil mais pas elle, ce qui faisait d'Elisa Zone une femme dangereuse, à abattre, et quoi de plus romantique que de la faire abattre par l'homme qu'elle aime tant. Harlock et Ellie deviendrait des amants maudits dont l'histoire inspirerait des dizaines d'oeuvres romantiques et feraient battre le coeur de millions de femmes en manque d'amour.

- J'ai besoin que tu me protèges mon amour, susurra-t-elle. Il faut que tu tue Sylvidra ce soir, d'accord ?"

Harlock comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Si la reine choisissait de faire abattre Ellie le soir même c'était que la Résistance avait commencé à bouger. Il saisit fermement ses armes et résista à l'envie de descendre la reine des Mazones immédiatement. Il devait parler à Ellie le soir même pour mettre une stratégie au point. Il sourit à Sylvidra et assura :

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. Je suis à tes ordres !

La reine lui rendit son sourire.

- Une petite précision, tu ne la tueras qu'une fois que son amant sera parti d'accord ?

Harlock acquiesça en souriant

- Ensuite tu iras voir le docteur il faut que tu fasses un bilan de santé mon chéri. Je te trouve un peu pâle ses temps-ci.

Il retint difficilement son envie de rire et continua à sourire à la reine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie. Son visage se durcit et il serra ses armes de toutes ses forces. Il remit son ceinturon et patienta. La délivrance était proche. Ellie savait que l'attaque devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin si le plan était respecté. Elle allait pouvoir le soir même rejoindre Ryo pour qu'ils démarrent ensemble les sabotages préalables pour s'assurer la victoire. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Ryo prenne le risque de s'introduire dans le palais vu qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise des nanos. Ils gagneraient ainsi beaucoup de temps ce qui leur permettrait d'anéantir plus de cibles Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement et elle était prête.

Le soir même, elle apprit de Mark qu'il devait s'absenter car la Résistance avait commencée à déployer ses vaisseaux. Elle sourit en apprenant le départ de la reine et fut satisfaite en apprenant qu'elle emmenait Venus avec elle. Grâce à cela, elle avait le champ libre pour agir. Elle retourna sagement dans ses appartements pour y attendre la nuit. Sylvidra alla voir la doctoresse qui l'attendait dans son laboratoire.

- Bonsoir votre altesse

- As tu préparé le nouveau programme pour Harlock ?

- Oui votre altesse mais je tiens à vous avertir sur les dégâts cérébraux qu'ils provoqueront sur votre amant. Les nanos ne devaient servir que pour faire de lui un toutou docile et le reprogrammer pour qu'il aille affronter les rebelles en les prenant pour des Mazones risquent d'endommager gravement le cerveau. Cela affectera sa motricité, sa vue, son appréciation des distances.

- Tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Ironisa Sylvidra. J'ai l'intention de le faire tuer par son propre fils dès que nous aurons exterminé les rebelles.

- Je me devais de vous avertir, s'excusa la doctoresse.

- Je te suis gré de ta diligence mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'aurai pas de regrets. Harlock doit mourir mais je veux qu'il souffre avant."

Elle eut un rire cruel et sortit. Elle savourait déjà la souffrance à venir de sa victime. Elle quitta la Terre immédiatement après cet entretien.

La nuit tomba sur le palais et Ellie quitta ses appartements. Elle se faufilait jusqu'à la cour lorsqu'elle fut au détour d'un couloir violemment attrapé puis enfermée dans le noir. Elle fut prise de panique et se débattit mais l'homme la ceinturait fermement et l'empêchait de crier en gardant sa main sur sa bouche. Ellie cessa de bouger en reconnaissant le parfum. C'était celui de son amour. Harlock la posa doucement sur le sol et lui murmura :

- Ne hurle pas Ellie, je dois te parler."

Ellie acquiesça et il la relâcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-elle sur le même ton.

- Sylvidra m'a ordonné de te descendre. Il faut que je lui fasse croire que c'est fait. Tiens !

Harlock tendit à Ellie une pochette qui semblait contenir du sang.

- C'est le mien. Place ça au niveau de ta poitrine. Il éclatera au moment où je te tirerai dessus avec mon Gravity Saber

- Tu veux que je te laisse me tirer dessus ? Se moqua Ellie. Tu crois que je vais accepter mon chéri ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Se vexa Harlock.

- Mon ange, mon coeur t'appartient mais plus ma confiance, affirma Ellie en souriant tristement.

- Ellie si je voulais te descendre ce serait déjà fait. Je dois faire croire à Sylvidra que j'obéis à ses ordres. Elle a mon fils sous contrôle et elle l'a envoyé au casse-pipe ! Je t'en prie mon amour, il faut qu'elle croie que je t'ai tué et que j'aille voir la femme qui a programmé mes nanos.

- Très bien, soupira Ellie en saisissant la poche de sang. Où veux-tu m'abattre ?

- Dans le grand salon. Je t'emmènerai ensuite à la morgue qui est au sous-sol, ce qui te permettra de filer en douce sans te faire repérer. Je veux que tu quittes la Terre. Tu as pris assez de risques comme cela ! Ordonna-t-il fermement.

- Les anti nanos n'ont pas fonctionné sur Mark, annonça-t-elle tristement.

- Je sais et il se transformera en monstre sanguinaire dès les premiers coups de canons seront tirés. Je vais retourner sur l'Arcadia et essayer de récupérer mon fils.

- Je ne peux pas quitter la Terre.

- Dans ce cas cache-toi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé !

Ellie ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas obéir à cet ordre là mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Harlock alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Harlock, soulagé, la serra dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser fut si intense qu'Ellie perdit pied et se cramponna au cou de son amour. Elle espérait de toute son âme qu'Harlock ferait le bon choix, qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre la Résistance.

Elle retourna ensuite à ses appartements et suivit le plan établi par Harlock. Elle se rendit dans le grand salon et attendit. Harlock arriva et cria le nom de Sylvidra. Ellie se retourna pour lui faire face et le vit pointer son arme sur elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle était prévenue, l'attitude de son amant avait quelque chose d'effrayant qui la fit reculer. Harlock tira et elle ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine. La pochette de sang éclata et son contenu se répandit sur elle. Le capitaine s'approcha et vit qu'Ellie respirait le plus discrètement possible pour que l'on ne puisse voir par les caméras les mouvements de sa cage thoracique. Il la souleva et la balança sur son dos comme un sac de grains. Il l'emmena ensuite, comme convenu, à la morgue. Il la déposa doucement et lui sourit tristement. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis il partit pour l'infirmerie. La doctoresse l'accueillit avec le sourire. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et plaça sur son front les capteurs de liaison avec les nanos normalement implantés dans son crâne. Elle lança l'installation et reçut en réponse un message d'erreur. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque le capitaine la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et regarda le capitaine. En voyant son regard colérique elle comprit qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence des nanos.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis quand vous ...? Demanda-t-elle péniblement.

- Vingt-quatre heures après l'implantation je ne subissais plus leur influence, la railla le capitaine. Cela fait un mois que vos saloperies ne me contrôlent plus !

Il sourit en voyant le visage horrifié de la Mazone.

- Vous allez appeler Sylvidra et lui dire que la modification a fonctionné, est ce clair ? Menaça-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il la posa au sol. Elle sentit la pointe du Gravity Saber dans son dos alors qu'elle saisissait l'appareil de communication. Elle se mit en relation avec le vaisseau de Sylvidra et l'officier supérieur transmit la communication à la reine.

- La manipulation est faite, votre altesse, affirma-t-elle sans hésitation. Il est prêt à abattre les rebelles.

- Parfait. Je te félicite, c'est du bon travail.

- Merci votre altesse.

La communication fut coupée et la praticienne reposa le combiné en tremblant. Elle entendit un ricanement du capitaine.

- Je vous en prie, je suis médecin, mon travail est de sauver des vies, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- La peur vous transforme en carpette ! Se moqua Harlock. Vous avez permis à Sylvidra d'abuser de moi. Vous avez implanté vos saloperies dans le cerveau de mon fils et vous voulez que je vous épargne ! Cracha le capitaine dont la rage augmentait.

- Pourquoi êtes vous attaché à cet enfant puisqu'il a été fait sans votre consentement et de force qui plus est ? Ironisa la doctoresse. La reine a raison, les humains sont stupides !

- C'est mon fils ! C'est ma chair et mon sang ! Mais c'est vrai que ce genre de chose vous est étrangère ! Eructa le capitaine.

Il saisit la Mazone par la gorge et l'emmena dans les vestiaires qui jouxtaient l'infirmerie. Il la poussa sous la douche et fit feu. Un cri strident retenti et la Mazone s'enflamma. Il ouvrit le robinet pour évacuer les cendres puis il prit une longue inspiration. Il reprit son calme et quitta l'infirmerie en donnant l'impression d'être un zombie pour que les gardes ne se doutent de rien. Arrivé dans la cour du palais il contacta Toshiro et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans le parc. A la grande surprise des membres d'équipage resté à bord, l'Arcadia alluma ses moteurs et fonça vers la Terre. Les deux lieutenants ayant désertés, ils furent incapables de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et assistèrent impuissant à la descente du vaisseau et son atterrissage dans le parc. Harlock alla directement à la timonerie et sourit en apprenant que Kei et Yattaran avait filé aider la Résistance. Il indiqua à son équipage qu'il était temps d'en finir avec Gaia et ordonna le décollage. L'équipage fut soulagé, il retrouvait son capitaine.

Ellie quand à elle quitta la morgue et utilisa les couloirs de service pour rejoindre la vaste cour du palais. Elle savait que Ryo ne tarderait pas à être parachuté. Elle devait regagner de toute urgence la cour de son ancien lieu de travail avant l'arrivée de Ryo. Elle trouva la grille qui permettait d'accéder aux tuyaux d'alimentation en énergie du palais et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle rampa jusqu'à la sortie et défonça la grille suivante à coups de pieds. Une fois en dehors des murs du palais, elle courut à toute jambe à travers les rues de la ville endormie pour rejoindre le parc. Elle vit l'Arcadia décoller puis elle appuya sur son pendentif qui se mit à émettre des sons réguliers et éloignés. Elle devait retrouver la balise du matériel parachuté trois jours plus tôt dans les bois. Elle suivit les signaux et la trouva au milieu des buissons. A l'intérieur elle trouva un sac à dos avec une arme et des explosifs. Le sac à dos contenait sa tablette numérique qui allait lui permettre de dissimuler l'arrivée de Ryo aux caméras de surveillances. Elle glissa les explosifs dans le sac et le mis sur son dos. Elle prit la montre qui affichait le compte à rebours. Il lui restait une heure avant l'arrivée de Ryo.

Elle quitta le parc en courant en évitant la lumière des lampadaires. Elle arriva devant le mur d'enceinte de l'usine et sortit sa tablette. Elle disposait des plans détaillés et trouva un passage qui lui permettrait de se glisser dans l'usine. Une fois à l'intérieur du parking elle se dirigea vers la cage des gardes chargés de surveiller la cour et le parking grâce aux caméras de vidéo surveillance. Elle se cacha des caméras et de la lumière et utilisa l'ombre pour se dissimuler Ellie s'accroupit à côté de la porte et sortit son arme. Elle s'était entraînée au tir mais jamais sur cible vivante et sa main tremblait un peu. Elle respira profondément. Une fois calmée elle se précipita à l'intérieur et abattit les deux gardes d'une balle en pleine tête. Elle tira les corps à l'extérieur et les dissimula dans les bosquets. Elle brancha sa tablette de sécurité et arrêta les détecteurs de chaleur et les systèmes d'alarmes. Alors qu'elle terminait l'opération elle vit un nuage noir s'approcher. Elle sourit, Ryo amorçait son atterrissage. Elle coupa le système d'alarme incendie en complément et sortit de la cage. Ryo vit une forme se diriger vers la cour et mit ses jumelles. Il reconnut Ellie et soupira de soulagement en voyant celle ci lui faire un salut. Il se réceptionna et s'empressa de rabattre la toile de son parachute. Ellie l'aida à le rouler en boule et à se dessangler. Ils le dissimulèrent avec les cadavres. Ryo eut un sifflement admiratif face aux tirs parfaits d'Ellie.

- Syvidra ne t'a pas implanté de nanos ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Non, elle n'en avait plus en réserve, affirma Ellie. Mais si tu veux t'en assurer, il suffit de me faire passer le test.

- Je suis désolé Ellie mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas me fier à tes propos, s'excusa Ryo. Je vais te faire passer un test sanguin.

- Pas de soucis, accepta Ellie en retirant un gant.

Elle tendit la min vers Ryo. Celui-ci fit un garrot au niveau du poignet, repéra une veine qu'il piqua avec une seringue afin de prélever su sang. Il mit ensuite le liquide dans le petit analyseur portable. En voyant le résultat il sourit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon sang quelle chance, tu n'es pas infecté par ces trucs ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Est-ce que les anti nanos ont marché sur Mark ?

- Non, avoua Ellie tristement. J'ai l'impression que Sylvidra a fait modifier celles qu'elle a injectées à Mark.

- Nos troupes vont donc devoir se battre contre celles de Gaia, dirigées par Mark, se désola Ryo. Il faut espérer que les techniques enseignées par Hans à nos commandants seront efficaces.

- Il est de loin le meilleur capitaine de vaisseau que je connaisse, affirma Ellie d'une voix triste. Ses techniques de combat ne peuvent être qu'exceptionnelles.

Les deux amis se turent quelques secondes, inquiets l'un comme l'autre du choix d'Harlock.

- Harlock ? Questionna-t-il en murmurant.

- Il s'est livré à Sylvidra pour sauver Mark.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous trahir ?

- J'espère que non, mais c'est lui qui a donné l'emplacement de la base d'Amos.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. C'est pour ça que Kei et Yattaran nous ont rejoints. Ils doivent se dire qu'il a pété un plomb !

- Ils nous ont rejoints ! C'est formidable ! Se réjouit Ellie ! Avec eux, même si Harlock se retourne contre nous, on gagnera !

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait le faire ? S'inquiéta Ryo

- Non, supposa-t-elle, mais je l'aime et je ne suis peut être pas très objective. Mais il n'a jamais vendu son âme au diable, je ne pense pas qu'il va commencer maintenant."

Ryo lui sourit avec tristesse puis la serra dans ses bras. Il était soulagé, Ellie allait bien. Ils allaient pouvoir rendre à Sylvidra la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire payer cent années d'humiliation et de dictature. Il sortit son arme et les deux agents infiltrés se mirent en route. Ellie le guida jusqu'au couloir d'entretien et comme avec Nynna sept ans auparavant, elle sabota les systèmes de sécurité. Elle savait que Sylvidra avait probablement étendu le site pour y entreposer ses soldats et ses vaisseaux. Ce genre d'installation nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie et il était plus que probable qu'elle avait fait installé un générateur au plasma pour pouvoir tout alimenter. Ellie reconnut par les différents tuyaux ceux qui étaient destinés au générateur. Ils étaient de tailles imposantes et semblaient tous aller dans la même direction.

- Par quoi on commence ? S'enquit Ryo.

- Le générateur plasma, indiqua Ellie, il doit alimenter toute l'installation ainsi que les vaisseaux de guerre. Si on arrive à le faire sauter, on fera sauter toute l'usine et les vaisseaux de guerre avec.

- Ca me va !

Soudain Ellie entendit un petit cliquetis qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle fit signe à Ryo de s'arrêter et lui indiqua de s'accrocher aux câbles qui étaient au plafond en relevant les jambes de manière à coller au câble de tout son long. Ryo obtempéra et fut imité par Ellie. Un drone araignée de patrouille circulait dans le couloir. Son champ de vision était limité mais il disposait de détecteur de chaleur qu'Ellie devait pirater de toute urgence. Elle accrocha sa tablette à sa ceinture et commença à pianoter furieusement pour envoyer le virus par onde courte le plus vite possible avant que celui ci ne détecte leur présence. Elle appuya sur entrée après avoir fait les différents réglages et le drone passe sous eux sans les détecter. Il poursuivit dans le couloir et les deux amis redescendirent

- Il y en avait quand tu étais venue avec Nynna ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Non, ils étaient justes en projets. Il va falloir qu'on accélère si on ne veut pas retomber sur lui, Indiqua Ellie"

Les deux amis coururent jusqu'à la grille qui se trouvait à proximité du générateur. Ellie repéra le câble des communications et espionna via les caméras la configuration des lieux. Après avoir enregistré une séquence suffisante elle la lança en boucle en faisant fonctionner le time code normalement pour que les gardes ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Il y avait deux Mazones en patrouille et Ellie l'indiqua à Ryo. Les deux amis dévissèrent la grille en même temps et se glissèrent dans la vaste salle. Ils prirent chacun une Mazone qu'ils prirent à revers et abattirent rapidement. Ellie savait que l'explosion d'un générateur à plasma était terriblement destructrice. Elle allait tout raser sur son passage. Elle regarda sa montre. Le deuxième décompte était lancé. Il ne restait que deux heures avant l'offensive. Ils devaient faire vite pour aller saboter le centre de commandement et leur base militaire.

- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, remarqua Ryo en plaçant un explosif. La base est loin d'ici ?

- Non, ça va être juste mais ça devrait aller. On met le compte à rebours à trois minutes.

- On sera sorti à temps ? S'inquiéta Ryo.

- Va falloir courir un peu, Plaisanta Ellie.

Ils retournèrent dans le tunnel et Ellie appuya sur la télécommande. Ils coururent à travers la galerie et s'accrochèrent à nouveau en entendant le drone arriver. Ryo regardait les secondes s'écouler pendant que cette sale mécanique les bloquait dans le tunnel puis la folle course reprit. Ils arrivèrent au parking et escaladèrent la grille qui les séparait de la route. A peine posèrent ils leur pieds sur le sol que la première explosion retentit.

- Cours ! Cria Ellie en regardant Ryo.

Ils devaient s'éloigner de toute urgence. En explosant le générateur plasma produisit une gigantesque boule de feu, qui creva les plafonds et parcourut l'usine par les tunnels et ses câbles d'alimentations et de connections. Elle pénétra dans les vaisseaux de guerre qui fondirent sous l'effet de la chaleur. Elle désintégrat la totalité des bâtiments et n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la rue. Ellie ne savait pas sur combien de pâté de maisons l'incendie allait s'étendre. Elle vit le mur de feu les pourchasser et ils coururent à perdre haleine pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Ils parcoururent cinq cent mètres avant que l'incendie n'arrête sa course. Ellie jeta un oeil derrière son épaule et ralentie sa course, qu'elle stoppa quelques secondes plus tard pour reprendre son souffle. Ryo s'arrêta et fit marche arrière pour la rejoindre.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas passé loin ! S'exclama-t-il. La vache ! J'avais jamais vu un truc pareil avant !"

Ellie avait un point de côté et elle se mit à marcher en se tenant le flanc. Ryo la suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers la base de commandement.

Est ce que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Ryo.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste un peu barbouillée depuis quelques temps.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Insista Ryo

- Depuis que j'ai trouvé l'homme que j'aime en pleine action avec Sylvidra. J'ai un peu de mal à encaisser le fait qu'il couche avec elle, avoua Ellie en souriant tristement.

Ryo était atterré il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harlock avait fait endurer cela à Ellie. Ils parcoururent des ruelles étroites et sombres pour arriver discrètement à la base. Celle-ci était en ébullition. Ils entendaient au loin les sirènes des pompiers et virent plusieurs véhicules blindés quitter les lieux pour se rendre à l'usine en flamme. Ellie et Ryo se faufilèrent jusqu'au mur qui entourait le centre de commandement.

- Hors de question de faire sauter les ordinateurs Ellie, prévint Ryo. Je veux pouvoir fouiller dedans.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux détruire alors ? S'enquit Ellie

- Les zones des militaires et les vaisseaux de guerre peut-être aussi le centre des opérations, Indiqua Ryo.

- Très bien. Tu aimes la voltige ? S'enquit Ellie en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Ryo

- Tu voies le gratte-ciel en face du centre de commandement ? On va devoir lancer un grappin de son trentième étage pour arriver aux toits du centre des opérations. C'est le seul moyen pour entrer. En prime il va falloir faire attention aux angles de caméra. On peut lancer le grappin que d'un certain angle. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. T'es prêt ?

Les yeux de Ryo brillèrent. Il ne s'était pas entraîné à faire ce genre de chose depuis le lycée. Et c'était à trois mètres du sol avec des tapis en mousse en dessous pour amortir la chute. Il déglutit péniblement. Il prit une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde pour calmer la gêne de sa gorge sèche. Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au building et Ellie sortit sa tablette numérique. Elle la brancha sur le digicode de la porte et le pirata. Celle ci s'ouvrit dans un chuintement à peine audible et Ellie vérifia l'emplacement des caméras de sécurité. Elle en repéra une dans le hall près des ascenseurs puis une autre près des escaliers de secours. Elle fit un signe à Ryo. Elle se glissa sous la caméra qui couvrait les espaces des escaliers. Elle se doutait que la porte de ceux-ci devait être reliée à une alarme. Elle repéra le digicode et connecta sa tablette. Elle désactiva l'alarme puis elle déverrouilla la porte. Ryo la suivait de près et dès que la caméra changea d'angle ils se jetèrent dans la cage d'escaliers.

- Trente étages à monter hein ? Rappela Ryo en souriant.

- Le sport c'est la santé ! Plaisanta Ellie.

Ils escaladèrent les escaliers le plus vite possible et ils arrivèrent au trentième étage en étant presque à genoux. L'ascension les avait épuisés et ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

- On n'a plus qu'une heure, annonça Ellie en regardant sa montre.

- Je vais mourir ! S'exclama Ryo épuisé.

- Pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment ! On a une mission à accomplir ! Rappela Ellie.

Ryo la regarda en se disant que cette femme était sadique.

- Au lit tu dois être increvable, ce n'est pas possible ! Plaisanta Ryo.

- Tu rigoles. Harlock arrive à m'épuiser pendant les câlins ! Il est beaucoup plus résistant que moi ! Révéla Ellie en riant.

Ellie consulta sa tablette et se dirigea vers un appartement qui se trouvait dans le bon angle de tir. Elle crocheta la serrure et ils entrèrent discrètement. Les lieux étaient déserts. Ils s'approchèrent des baies vitrées et Ryo repéra un cadre sur la cheminée. Il le prit et s'approcha de la lumière extérieure. Ses mains tremblèrent d'émotion en voyant sur la photo Kurt Wilson assis à côté d'un vieux monsieur. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Il reposa le cadre et prit sa matraque. Ils explosèrent la baie vitrée et Ryo prit son grappin. Il repéra le coin avant gauche du toit du bâtiment où une bouche d'évacuation de la climatisation bloquait la vue de la caméra puis il tira. La pointe se planta fermement dans le toit puis Ryo fixa solidement l'autre extrémité. Ellie sortie des gants et des harnais de sécurité de son sac à dos puis une fois qu'ils furent apprêté ils commencèrent la longue traversée, ballottés par le vent en priant que le grappin ne se décroche pas. Arrivés sur le toit, ils observèrent le balayage de la caméra puis ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte qui permettait d'accéder aux étages inférieurs. La porte piratée ils descendirent et arrivèrent au centre de commandement. Ellie brancha sa tablette numérique sur le système de communication et pirata les caméras de sécurité. Il y avait beaucoup de Mazones présentes. Sur l'écran s'affichait la totalité des vaisseaux envoyés pour affronter les rebelles. Ellie put voir que l'Arcadia était dans leur rang. Les soldats étaient en pleine agitation. L'inquiétude les avait gagnés après l'explosion de l'usine et la perte de la moitié de la flotte gardée précieusement sur Terre. Ellie entrebâilla la porte du réduit où ils avaient trouvés refuges puis lâcha les bombes volantes qui s'agrippèrent en toute discrétion sur les consoles. Les explosifs installés ils retournèrent aux escaliers pour descendre dans les sous sol et parvenir jusqu'à la base militaire. Les sous sol les amenèrent à proximité de la première tour de garde à laquelle ils étaient reliés par une porte. Ryo fit signe à Ellie de rester en arrière. Il ouvrit la porte et monta discrètement l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé au sommet de la tour, il attrapa le soldat et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup net sans le moindre bruit. Il lança le corps dans les escaliers. Ellie en voyant le corps du garde monta à son tour. Elle regarda la console puis brancha sa tablette. Elle put voir au niveau des quais une vingtaine de vaisseaux de guerre prêts à décoller. Il y avait la zone des dortoirs où dormaient des centaines de soldats. Elle montra les données à Ryo qui se dit qu'ils risquaient d'avoir du mal.

- Est ce qu'il y a un générateur à plasma ? S'hasarda-t-il

- Non. Chaque vaisseau à ses générateurs. Il faut les détruire de l'intérieur. Détruire les dortoirs ne posera pas de problème mais les vaisseaux sont sur l'eau et il y a un garde à chaque entrée. Il va falloir mettre les explosifs en passant par les tuyères en nageant.

- Et on sera désintégrés si ils décollent.

- C'est risqué mais c'est le seul moyen.

Ellie savait qu'il fallait passer par les égouts pour arriver au bassin d'alimentation d'eau des quais. Après avoir traversé cette zone nauséabonde, ils arrivèrent au bassin et plongèrent. Le circuit d'eau par ses courants les amena jusqu'aux quais plongés dans la pénombre. Ils regardèrent les différents vaisseaux qui flottaient tranquillement puis ils se partagèrent la tache chacun se chargeant de dix vaisseaux. Ellie nagea discrètement jusqu'au premier vaisseau puis plongea en gardant ses mains sur la paroi du vaisseau car elle allait devoir trouver les tuyères en aveugle. Arrivant à leur niveau, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et nagea jusqu'à arriver à l'air libre. Elle se glissa jusqu'au système de propulsion puis elle plaça ses charges de manière à ce que celles ci explosent dès que le décollage serait ordonné. Elle fit de même avec les dix autres vaisseaux puis elle rejoignit Ryo vers l'extrémité sud du bassin. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début de l'attaque.

- On n'aura pas le temps de détruire les dortoirs, annonça Ryo.

- Je sais, il faut qu'on dégage vite d'ici !

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à une zone déserte puis ils sortirent de l'eau. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la première tour et remontèrent à son sommet. Ryo brisa la vitre côté rue et ils descendirent à la corde pour se mettre en lieu sur

- Juste une question, les explosions seront moins violentes qu'avec le plasma rassures-moi ? S'enquit Ryo en souriant

- A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien, avoua Ellie, mais on sera vite fixés.

Elle lui montra sa montre il ne restait qu'une minute avant le début de l'attaque. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un objectif le laboratoire de recherches de Sylvidra.

Harlock s'était positionné un peu en retrait. Il attendait que la Résistance passe à l'offensive. La cinquantaine de vaisseaux commandés par son fils était impressionnante. Il avait confiance en Kei et Yattaran mais il se dit qu'un petit peu de ruse ne serait pas plus mal. Le soleil commençait à poindre sur la capitale Mazone sur Terre lorsqu'il vit apparaître les premiers vaisseaux en rang serrés. La Résistance avait décidé de lancer tous ses vaisseaux dans cette attaque. Le Liberté et le Victoire commandaient chacun les attaques de quarante-huit vaisseaux. Kei et Yattaran avaient mis au point une stratégie qui prendrait leur capitaine de court si il choisissait de trahir. Lorsque Yattaran vit sur l'écran central l'Arcadia aux côtés de la flotte de Gaia la colère monta en lui et il ordonna à l'officier des communications de le mettre en relation avec Harlock. L'image d'un Harlock calme et détendu s'afficha et Yattaran décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Capitaine j'ai toutes mes tourelles braquées à l'heure actuelle sur l'Arcadia, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit j'ordonne de faire feu ! Menaça Yattaran. Je vous conseille de dégager vite fait !

Harlock esquissa un sourire et coupa la communication. Il était fier de ses deux lieutenants qui avaient choisi de se battre pour leurs idées et qui étaient prêts à l'affronter pour les faire triompher.

- Comme tu voudras, ragea Yattaran en serrant les poings. A tous les officiers artilleurs feu a volonté sur l'Arcadia.

En voyant les puissants jets bleus se diriger vers lui, Harlock tourna la barre pour les éviter. Il redressa puis il fit feu contre le premier vaisseau de Gaia à sa gauche qui eut son flan arraché par l'attaque. Il rompit la formation et Harlock vira à nouveau pour éviter les tirs commandés par son fils. Yattaran voyant cela ordonna de faire feu sur les vaisseaux qui prenaient en chasse l'Arcadia. Il eut une larme de joie, le capitaine ne les avait pas trahis et il venait leur prêter main forte.

Ellie et Ryo entendirent les sirènes de la base retentirent. Les soldats quittèrent les dortoirs et se repartirent dans les vaisseaux. Les moteurs furent allumés et les vaisseaux explosèrent dans un brasier infernal suivit du poste de commandement. Ellie se jeta dans les bras de Ryo de joie. Le plan avait marché et Ryo poussa un soupir de soulagement en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, rappela-t-il, mais il nous reste encore le laboratoire de Sylvidra.

Ellie acquiesça et il la posa au sol. Elle regarda sa tablette et lui montra l'emplacement du laboratoire. C'était la panique en ville, les gens commençaient à se précipiter vers les abris souterrains. Les alarmes résonnaient dans toute la capitale. Pour les deux amis, cette panique était un vrai régal. C'était au tour des Mazones de souffrir de la terreur. Ryo attrapa au vol une moto et tua son pilote sur le coup en le projetant contre le mur une fois qu'il fut à cheval derrière lui. Il invita Ellie à monter et ils foncèrent à travers la ville pour atteindre le laboratoire. Ils passèrent par la voie rapide slalomant entre les différents véhicules. Les Mazones avaient l'air de vouloir quitter la capitale le plus vite possible pour aller se réfugier dans la campagne. Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire dix minutes plus tard. Il semblait avoir été abandonné par les soldats et les chercheurs. Ryo arrêta la moto près de l'entrée et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Les lieux étaient déserts et ils passèrent l'accueil rapidement pour aller fouiller les différents laboratoires. Ils ne trouaient aucune information sur le virus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une étrange salle où le corps d'une femme flottait dans un long tube rempli d'un liquide ambré.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ellie en regardant Ryo.

L'informaticien approcha et reconnut la femme, son ventre alourdi par la maternité avait une belle forme ronde légèrement pointue.

- C'est Mélina Church, indiqua Ryo surpris.

Il saisit le dossier médical posé sur le présentoir placé devant le tube.

- Elle en est à huit mois de grossesse. Il semblerait que Kurt lui ait laissé un petit quelque chose avant de mourir.

- Elle est presque à terme. Une fois les combats finis il va falloir faire venir des médecins de toute urgence."

Ryo se dirigea vers l'ordinateur situé en face du tube pour trouver des renseignements et Ellie décida de suivre son exemple en allant fouiller dans le second placé en face de la sortie. Pendant qu'il fouillait une patrouille de Mazone arriva et vit la moto. Les soldats garèrent leur véhicule et descendirent pour inspecter les lieux. Ils s'avancèrent armes au poing jusqu'à l'entrée où ils entendirent des voix. Le chef décida de les prendre à revers et fit le tour de la salle. Il entra avec son équipe dans le laboratoire qui jouxtait celui où se trouvait Ellie et Ryo et il ordonna de faire sauter la porte métallique qui les reliait.

- Ca y est j'ai l'info sur le virus ! Annonça Ryo. Il est prêt mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en fabriquer.

- Est ce qu'il y a le code génétique de cette merde ? S'enquit Ellie en se dirigeant vers lui.

Ryo n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte située près d'Ellie fut projetée hors de ses gonds par une violente explosion et frappa Ellie qui fut emportée et heurta violemment le mur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Ryo horrifié vit des soldats entrer dans le laboratoire et fit feu pour les empêcher de s'approcher d'Ellie et de l'achever. Il en abattit d'eux et se réfugia derrière le tube pour abattre les deux derniers. Il se précipita ensuite vers Ellie qui ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Ellie au moment de l'explosion avait ressenti une violente douleur dans toute la partie haute de son corps puis elle reçut un choc violent à la tête. Tout était noir, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle pensa à ses enfants puis à Harlock. Elle revit le visage souriant de son amant penché au dessus du berceau où dormaient leurs jumeaux

« Hans, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue ».

Puis progressivement le souvenir s'effaça et le noir se fit en elle.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : Destin**

Ryo se précipita auprès d'Ellie. Elle avait été gravement touchée par la porte qu'il souleva difficilement. Il se pencha pour vérifier le souffle de la jeune femme. Celui-ci était faible et sa respiration paraissait difficile. Elle semblait souffrir d'un écrasement de la cage thoracique et les mouvements du torse qui indiquaient en temps normal l'activité respiratoire étaient faibles et irréguliers. Il prit sa radio et contacta le vaisseau du général Martin resté en observation, protégé par son bouclier de camouflage.

- Général, venez de toute urgence, Ellie est grièvement blessée.

- Ca risque d'être difficile les combats font rage dans le coin, indiqua celui ci. Dans quel état est-elle ?

- Elle est touchée au niveau du torse ! Venez vite !

- Laissez tomber ! Elle est perdue ! Allez vous cacher jusqu'à la fin des combats je vous récupèrerai plus tard ! Ordonna le général.

- Hors de question ! Venez immédiatement !

- Réfléchissez voyons, on n'a pas de médecin à bord, comment vous voulez qu'on la sauve ?

- Il faut juste que j'arrive à la garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un médecin ! On a bien du matériel médical à bord, non ?

- C'est de la folie Ryo !

- C'est un ordre général ! Venez tout de suite ! Servez-vous de ma balise pour me repérer !"

Le général pesta un peu puis il s'inclina. Il se dit que Ryo ne changerait jamais. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent mais beaucoup trop idéaliste. Ils allaient finir par ramener un cadavre à l'infirmerie de la base de retrait. Il alluma son détecteur et repéra la balise du jeune homme. Il descendit en douceur et survola la ville. Dans la capitale le chaos régnait. Il se posa dans la cour face au laboratoire et sortit avec la trousse médicale.

Il trouva Ryo penché sur une forme ensanglantée et se dit qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit une faible activité respiratoire. Il sortit le défibrillateur et une poche de sérum physiologique avec le matériel de perfusion.

- Elle est dans un sale état, Commenta le général. Je crois que ça va faire deux orphelins supplémentaires à imputer à Gaia.

- Hors de question ! Cracha Ryo. Je ne les laisserai pas emporter Ellie.

- Votre amie est perdue mon ami. Elle n'a pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Vous connaissez son groupe sanguin ?

- Non. On n'a pas de sang artificiel à bord ?

- Vu tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, je doute d'en avoir assez. Sans compter qu'elle a sûrement une hémorragie interne, Indiqua-t-il en plantant la perfusion dans la saignée du bras de la victime."

Il posa son oreille sur la poitrine d'Ellie.

- Il faut regonfler son poumon ! Avertit le général.

Il saisit une seringue et en retira le piston. Il le planta dans le poumon qui se regonfla grâce à l'air. Celui-ci était abîmé par une côte brisée et du sang s'échappa de la seringue.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était foutue ! Cracha le général en voyant le visage paniqué de Ryo.

- Autotransfusez la ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda le général incrédule.

- Si on pas assez de sang, on va récupérer ce qu'elle perd et le lui injecter à nouveau.

- Faudrait d'abord soulager le poumon ! Cria le général.

Il saisit un scalpel et commença à entailler la peau d'Ellie autour de la seringue. Il écarta les chairs et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur. Il trouva la côte brisée et la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle ne touche plus le poumon. Ryo en voyant la côte ressortir un peu recula et alla vomir dans un coin. Le général referma la plaie et récupéra le sang qui s'échappait de la poitrine d'Ellie grâce à un tube branché à la seringue à une extrémité puis relié à une poche vide qui se remplissait doucement de l'autre.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène, Ordonna Ryo faiblement dont les cordes vocales étaient en feu après cette remontée d'acide.

- Je ne sais même pas si elle est transportable seulement ! Trouvez une planche et un brancard et aussi de quoi lui maintenir la nuque !

Ryo fit le tour du laboratoire rapidement et finit par trouver l'infirmerie. Il trouva le matériel et repéra un pace maker portable qui permettrait de réguler le rythme cardiaque d'Ellie. Il retourna précipitamment dans la salle et trouva le général en train de pratiquer un massage cardiaque.

- Le coeur a lâché ! J'ai besoin que vous souffliez ! Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Non, mais j'ai suivi la formation !

Il s'accroupit près de la tête de la jeune femme. Il la regarda et hésita un peu.

- Je vous promets que je ne dirai pas au capitaine de l'Arcadia que vos lèvres ont touchées celle de sa chérie ! Alors, au boulot ! "

Ryo sourit, son hésitation, il était vrai, était ridicule, ce n'était pas comme si il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellie pendant qu'elle dormait. Il souffla régulièrement et le général mit en route le défibrillateur. Ils reculèrent au moment de la première décharge. Le tracé restait plat et ils reprirent. A la deuxième tentative le coeur repartit.

- Accroche-toi Ellie, murmura Ryo à son oreille. Pense à tes enfants.

Elle fut placée sur la planche puis sur le brancard. Ils la sanglèrent solidement puis l'emmenèrent au vaisseau. Ryo alla chercher le pace maker portable et ils décollèrent rapidement.

Le général rebrancha le bouclier de camouflage et ils firent route vers la base retranchée de la Résistance. Ils demandèrent une aide médicale d'urgence pour leur arrivée sur l'Astéroïde près de Mars. Le général fonça à pleine puissance. Il poussa les moteurs au maximum tout en sachant qu'après un voyage à cette vitesse ils seraient fichus. Ils filèrent à travers les vaisseaux plongés en plein combat.

Ryo vit l'Arcadia aux prises avec une vingtaine de vaisseaux de Gaia et soupira de soulagement. Ellie connaissait son homme finalement, il ne les avait pas abandonné tout compte fait. Le problème était que l'appareil ne pouvant être vu par les autres vaisseaux ceux-ci n'étaient pas en mesure de l'éviter et lorsqu' Harlock chargea un ennemi, Ryo vit la peinture de l'Arcadia de près, certes elle était de toute beauté mais admirée d'aussi près cela rendait la chose très effrayante. Le général braqua au maximum et vit l'aile de l'Arcadia râper légèrement le toit de son petit vaisseau.

- Bordel ! Jura le général. On aura de la chance si on arrive à passer !

Le général, voyant le vaisseau du souverain de Gaia, se dit qu'il pourrait lui permettre de traverser les lignes ennemies sans encombres. Il se glissa sous le ventre du dragon qui ne cessait de cracher son feu destructeur sur les vaisseaux de la Résistance puis il fonça à travers les lignes de ses amis en envoyant des signaux de détresse qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître afin d'éviter d'être percuté par eux ou pour éviter qu'ils ne leur tirent dessus par erreur. Ce fut à ce moment là que le signal d'alarme du moniteur cardiaque retentit. Ryo se décrocha et alla voir Ellie.

- Elle fait un arrêt ! Cria-t-il au général.

- Désolé mon garçon, mais on est en pleine tourmente, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul ! Lui cria le général.

Ryo plaça les électrodes du défibrillateur et reprit le massage cardiaque. Il dû faire trois tentatives avant que le coeur ne se décide à repartir. Ses mains tremblaient et il commençait à croire que le général avait raison, Ellie était peut être condamnée. Ils finirent par passer et foncèrent directement en direction de Mars.

Harlock ne savait pas que la mère de ses enfants était en grand danger. Il avait bien senti quelque chose toucher un peu l'aile mais il ne savait pas que c'était le vaisseau qui transportait la femme qu'il aimait de toute urgence. La bataille faisait rage et il dû reconnaître que son fils était un très bon stratège. L'effet de surprise de l'Arcadia tirant sur les vaisseaux de Gaia ne l'avait pas ébranlé et Mark avait ordonné à une vingtaine de vaisseaux de se charger de celui de son père. L'Arcadia se faisait pilonner de toutes parts et même si il évitait la plupart des tirs, Harlock était content d'avoir installé le nouveau blindage, l'ancien n'aurait pas réussi à contenir de tels tirs. Il les trouvait vraiment très collants et il avait beau essayer de les déstabiliser ceux qui visaient en manuel arrivaient à lui encocher quelques coups. Harlock s'élança pour faire croire qu'il fuyait et vit les vaisseaux le suivre. Il effectua un looping qui surprit ses adversaires ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un vaisseau de cette taille puisse faire cela. Il se retrouva derrière eux et ordonna de faire feu de toutes les batteries. Les tirs bleutés ravagèrent les tuyères du vaisseau qui étaient devant lui et celui-ci se retrouva sans moteur. Harlock aurait bien voulu l'achever mais les dix neuf autres allaient lui tomber dessus donc il ordonna le repli. Il opta pour une stratégie risquée. Il regarda le vaisseau commandé par son fils. Il était vraiment énorme et le capitaine décida de faire jouer à l'Arcadia le rôle de poisson pilote. Il se glissa sous le vaisseau de son fils qui mit en marche ses canons ventraux. Ceux-ci étant beaucoup plus faibles que les principaux, le bouclier pouvait absorber les coups sans problème. Il reçut un appel du Victoire:

- Ca va capitaine ? Vous, vous accordez une petite pause ?

- Ouais ! C'est l'heure de manger et j'ai une peu faim, alors je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas plus mal que je m'accorde une pause déjeuner ! Plaisanta le capitaine.

- C'est la merde, on n'arrive pas à les déstabiliser ! Ragea Yattaran.

- Ce ne sont plus les Mazones d'autrefois ! Sourit Harlock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tente le " à celui qui dégage le premier "?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il faut briser leur belle formation. Mais ne tente pas ça sur Mark. Ca m'étonnerait que ça marche sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt que vous vous trouvez bien, au chaud sous son ventre, plaisanta Kei qui venait de se connecter.

- Ca devient même trop chaud ! Je ne le croyais pas si protecteur ! Répliqua Harlock en souriant, pendant que les tirs nourris commençaient à faire surchauffer le bouclier.

Il fallait qu'Harlock quitte la douce aile protectrice de son fils pour pouvoir conserver le bouclier en état de marche. La tactique était simple. Il suffisait de charger plein gaz pour faire croire à l'adversaire qu'il avait affaire à des Kamikazes. Harlock savait que les Mazones finiraient par s'esquiver. Il quitta son abri et fonça droit devant pour rejoindre l'Armée de la Résistance.

Mark ordonna aux vaisseaux de pourchasser l'Arcadia qui fonçait à pleine vitesse slalomant entre les vaisseaux de Gaia pour se dégager et rejoindre ses amis. Yattaran et Kei ordonnèrent un tir de couverture et l'Arcadia finit par les rejoindre. Les poursuivants étant quelque peu désorganisés Yattaran décida de charger avec le Victoire. Les vaisseaux balayèrent sa route et le Victoire évita les tirs. Le voyant charger les Mazones hésitèrent. Le commandant crut jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il bluffait mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir se détourner il paniqua et ordonna un virage. Son vaisseau étant trop prêt des autres il heurta celui qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et Yattaran ordonna des tirs à puissance maximum qui brisèrent le bouclier. Puis alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres des vaisseaux entrés en collision il espéra que le blindage créé par Ellie était vraiment exceptionnel.

- Vitesse maximale ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'officier chargé du pilotage poussa les moteurs et le Victoire entra en collision avec eux. Le choc fut rude. Il trembla de toutes ses tôles et Yattaran se demanda si il n'avait pas été un peu présomptueux après tout il n'avait pas son tranchoir de proue chéri. Les tôles des deux vaisseaux Mazones se déchiquetèrent et comme les moteurs du vaisseau de la Résistance étaient toujours en mode poussée, il traversa la zone de collision en faisant basculer les deux vaisseaux qui furent expulsés violemment. L'officier du Victoire avait du mal à tenir les commandes. Sous la contrainte des deux vaisseaux Mazones le Victoire risquait aussi de partir en vrille. Finalement il réussit à conserver la trajectoire et se retrouva face au vaisseau de Mark.

- Yattaran ! Replis-toi ! Ordonna Harlock par radio en voyant le Victoire sur la trajectoire du vaisseau de Mark.

- Merde ! Barre à cent quatre-vingt degrés on dégage ! Cria-t-il à l'officier aux commandes."

Les boucliers du vaisseau étaient en piteux état et ils ne supporteraient pas les tirs du vaisseau principal de Gaia. Harlock savait que la manoeuvre allait être amorcée beaucoup trop tard aussi il fonça avec l'Arcadia et se plaça entre le vaisseau de son fils et le Victoire pour encaisser le choc à la place du vaisseau de la Résistance. Le tir frappa l'Arcadia de plein fouet qui bascula sous l'effet de la décharge. Le bouclier était abîmé à plusieurs endroits et le tir avait touché le blindage. Celui-ci avait résisté mais Harlock ne savait pas combien de coups d'une telle puissance il pourrait supporter. Eliot Grant voyait que l'Arcadia était en mauvaise posture aussi ordonna-t-il aux officiers artilleurs de préparer les canons et de viser le vaisseau de Mark. Il fonça ensuite droit vers sa cible et ordonna de faire feu.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ce con ! S'exclama Harlock en voyant le vaisseau foncer droit sur un appareil qui faisait dix fois la taille du sien et richement pourvu en canons."

Harlock prit l'appareil de communication et se mit sur la fréquence du vaisseau d'Oscar.

- Grant, dégage de là ! C'est un ordre !

Voyant que le jeune commandant n'écoutait pas il se lança à sa poursuite. Mark sourit de contentement en voyant que le vaisseau rebelle voulait protéger l'Arcadia. Il ordonna aux officiers de concentrer les tirs sur le bouclier avant et les tirs furent lancés. Le bouclier ne résista pas à une telle puissance de feu et vola en éclat. Une seconde salve fut lancée qui entraîna une surcharge électrique dans les circuits du vaisseau d'Eliot. Un début d'incendie se déclencha dans la timonerie du vaisseau rebelle et les jeunes gens se crurent perdus. Harlock repartit à la charge pour détourner l'attention de son fils pendant ce temps le Victoire agrippa le vaisseau d'Eliot et l'éloigna du vaisseau de Mark. Kei ordonna la charge des vaisseaux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité et les envoya s'attaquer aux vaisseaux déployés sur la droite qui tentaient de les prendre à revers.

Une lutte âpre s'engagea. Elle ordonna d'envoyer des tirs nourris sur un seul point et de ne s'occuper que d'un vaisseau à la fois. La Résistance commençait à gagner du terrain. Faute de parvenir à détruire les vaisseaux il fallait au moins les immobiliser et les rendre inoffensifs. Elle indiqua aux vaisseaux de viser les tuyères puis l'armement. Les vaisseaux lancèrent plusieurs coups pour affaiblir les boucliers puis ils suivirent la procédure. Malgré un système de barrage, les vaisseaux de Gaia encaissaient les coups car ils n'avaient pas la maniabilité de leurs adversaires. Harlock observa la tactique de Kei. Celle-ci avait l'air de fonctionner et il ordonna au reste des vaisseaux de la Résistance de suivre cette stratégie. Il comptait se charger du vaisseau mère. Il concentra ses tirs sur les canons mais le bouclier du vaisseau les stoppa net. Le bouclier était beaucoup trop puissant et le vaisseau beaucoup trop armé. Il fallait envisager l'abordage ce qui n'enchantait pas le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Il avait horreur de partir en exploration sans avoir un minimum de renseignements.

- Est-ce que tu peux analyser le vaisseau Toshiro ? Demanda-t-il à son vieil ami.

L'ordinateur tenta l'opération mais n'obtint que des renseignements sommaires. Il n'eut que la structure externe et la disposition des canons. Harlock se dit que c'était mieux que rien et il trouva un endroit où accrocher les tubes d'abordage. Ils allaient devoir s'accrocher à la piste d'envol des petits vaisseaux d'attaque. Mark savait très bien ce que son père se préparait à faire et il était prêt à l'affronter. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie mais il se dit que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, il allait se charger de lui, lui-même. Il ordonna aux artilleurs de tirer sans discontinuer sur le vaisseau en approche.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, pensa Harlock sarcastique en s'efforçant d'éviter les tirs. Que ça te plaise ou non mon garçon, je viens te chercher !"

Le tir continu ne pouvait durer que quelques minutes les génératrices ayant besoin de recharger régulièrement, le capitaine de l'Arcadia attendit que les réserves d'énergie du vaisseau de Mark soient vides. Une fois que les tirs eurent stoppés l'Arcadia se lança à l'abordage. Le capitaine lança les grappins qui se fichèrent dans la coque du vaisseau puis les tubes s'agrippèrent aux différentes sorties. L'assaut fut lancé immédiatement après cela. Les portes sautèrent et l'équipage de l'Arcadia commença la lutte pour arriver jusqu'au poste de commandement.

Pour Harlock tout ceci devait se régler entre lui et son fils. Il se jeta dans la bataille en même temps que ses hommes. Le combat était acharné et la progression de l'équipage était lente. Harlock força une coursive annexe et abattit les Mazones tout en courant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son fils. Mark, observait tout à l'écran et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit ami de sa mère se trouvait parmi les rebelles. Il pensait que c'était son père qui commandait l'Arcadia et non cet éphèbe qui semblait avoir mangé du lion tant sa rage de vaincre était grande. Il envoya les hommes présents au poste de pilotage affronter leur nouvel ennemi et observa les facultés de combattant de son nouvel adversaire. Harlock les élimina rapidement et poursuivit sa progression. Il devait à tout prix arriver avant son équipage. Il abattit les deux derniers gardes placés devant la porte qui le séparait de Mark puis entra.

La timonerie du vaisseau de guerre était vaste et il vit son fils en son centre vêtu d'une tenue militaire noire. Il semblait l'attendre. Le capitaine verrouilla la porte derrière lui et fit sauter la serrure électronique pour freiner ses compagnons d'arme. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement et vit son fils dégainer une épée Mazone comme celle que portait sa mère lors de leur dernier affrontement. La poignée était beaucoup plus volumineuse et ressemblait à celle du Gravity Saber d'Harlock. Hans n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre son fils. Il hésita puis dégaina à son tour. Il regarda Mark dans les yeux et ne vit qu'un regard vide de toute expression ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Auparavant même sous l'emprise des nanos, sa personnalité était bien présente et se voyait dans son regard mais à présent il était sous l'emprise totale de ces choses et il était pareil à un robot. Son âme ne semblait plus habiter ce corps. Le coeur d'Harlock se serra. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son arme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hans ? Aurais-tu peur ? Se moqua Mark. Le courage ne t'a pourtant pas manqué lorsque tu as choisi de te rebeller contre tes maîtres !

Le souverain de Gaia eut un sourire méprisant puis il se jeta sur son père. Le coup fut violent. Harlock le contra mais il fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Les anti nanos de Ryo avait échoué et son fils s'était transformé en une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Le capitaine n'attaquant pas Mark revint à la charge et le frappa plus durement. Son épée bloquée le capitaine tentait de repousser son fils de toutes ses forces en utilisant ses deux bras pour contrer l'attaque mais il ne cessait de reculer. Harlock comprit dès le deuxième coup qu'il ne ferait probablement pas le poids face à son fils. Il était plus grand, plus fort et il ne craignait pas de lui faire du mal tandis que lui ne pouvait envisager de le blesser. Il se retrouva contre le mur et Mark lui porta un violent coup de genoux à l'estomac puis il le frappa avec le pommeau de son épée. Harlock, un peu sonné eut à peine le temps de contrer l'attaque suivante. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage et à cause du choc il voyait un peu trouble. Il entendit le rire de Mark qui voyait que son adversaire faiblissait.

- Comment un être aussi faible que toi a pu envisager de venir m'affronter ? Le railla-t-il.

- Tu m'enterres un peu vite fiston ! S'exclama Harlock en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'intérieur du genou.

Mark mit un genou à terre et le capitaine put se dégager puis se relever. Il titubait un peu, sonné par l'attaque, mais il était à nouveau debout en position de défense. Mark se releva et Harlock put voir son regard empli de haine. Son fils s'était transformé en un monstre que rien n'arrêterait. Le souverain frappa à nouveau. Ses coups étaient rapides et le capitaine ne put esquiver celui qui venait de lui transpercer le flan. Mark souriait cruellement le poussant contre un mur. Embroché. Harlock mit sa main sur la lame pour se dégager mais il manquait de force. Il n'avait plus le choix, il pointa son Gravity Saber et fit feu. Mark s'écarta rapidement et retira son épée. Le capitaine s'éloigna en glissant le long du mur en y laissant une traînée sanglante. La blessure, bien que douloureuse n'était pas très grave et Harlock venait de comprendre que son fils jouait avec lui, il allait le faire agoniser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie le de l'achever. Hans ne pouvait se permettre de continuer longtemps ce petit jeu, il ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps face à son fils et il devait envisager de le blesser suffisamment pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Mark lui faisait face à nouveau et s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsqu'une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne, sa vue se brouilla et il vit son père en face de lui. Les nanos de Sylvidra le contrôlant toujours, il sentit la haine l'envahir comme lorsqu'il était venu se rendre.

" Ce salopard qu'Ellie a préféré à moi », Pensa-t-il haineux.

Il se jeta sur son père.

- Crèves salopard ! Cracha-t-il en assenant un coup de toutes ses forces.

Mark cessa de se servir de son épée pour le frapper avec ses poings. Harlock n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et son corps et son visage encaissèrent de violents coups de poings. Mark l'attrapa et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Ill se plaça au dessus de lui puis il sortit un poignard pour l'enfoncer dans la gorge d'Harlock. Celui-ci le bloqua. La lame se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et il pouvait sentir la pointe lui toucher la peau. Harlock le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il sentait ses muscles sur le poing d'exploser il pouvait presque entendre ses os du bras sur le point de se briser, craquer mais il parvint à éloigner la lame puis il frappa Mark de toutes ses forces en lui décochant la plus belle de ses droites. Harlock s'éloigna à nouveau pendant que son fils s'essuyait sa lèvre fendue du revers de son gant. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres puis il reprit son épée afin de lécher le sang du capitaine répandu sur celle ci avec délectation.

- Mark, je t'en prie, arrêtes ça, le supplia son père en se tenant le flan. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime.

Mark eut un rire méprisant et regarda son père avec cruauté. Son géniteur le suppliait enfin. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, il allait le faire souffrir dans sa chair comme il avait souffert dans son âme. Il allait le déchirer, le briser le broyer tout comme son coeur était brisé. Harlock en voyant ce regard sentit son coeur se réduire en miettes. Il n'allait pas arriver à sauver son fils et celui-ci allait le tuer. Une larme roula sur sa joue ce qui rendit Mark ivre de rage qui revint à la charge pour le frapper à nouveau. Il essaya de lui trancher le bras mais le capitaine esquiva et ne reçut qu'une profonde entaille qui saignait abondamment. Harlock comprima la plaie et regarda son fils qui ne cessait de sourire avec cette folie sanguinaire dans les yeux. Harlock pensa à Ellie et à ses jumeaux qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais puis il fit feu. Le souverain esquiva et se jeta sur Harlock qui ne bougea pas. Le capitaine savait que son fils éviterait le tir, il attendit juste qu'il vienne à nouveau se jeter sur lui. Lorsque son fils fut suffisamment près il passa ses bras autour de son dos en bloquant les bras de son fils qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mark essayait de ce défaire de cette étreinte mais le capitaine tenait bon ses deux mains jointes derrière le dos de son fils dans un poing qui ne lâcherait pas facilement

- Je t'en supplie, Mark écoute-moi, Pria Harlock dans l'oreille du souverain. Tu es sous l'emprise des nanos, tu n'es plus toi même...Rappelles toi, tu voulais me rejoindre, je suis venu te chercher sur la station spatiale qui se trouvait entre Mars et Amos mais les militaires de Gaia t'ont arraché à moi ! Ta mère t'a manipulé toute ta vie et tout comme sur cette station je suis venu te chercher. Je n'abandonnerai jamais car tu es mon fils et je t'aime !

A force de se débattre Mark réussit à se dégager et à envoyer son père au loin. Harlock dont les forces diminuaient avait été obligé de lâcher et il encaissa la droite qui l'envoya au sol. Il peinait à se relever. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche qu'il cracha puis il s'essuya en se relevant. Mark fut pris d'une nouvelle crise qui fut plus violente et se tenait la tête en criant de douleur.

" Rappelles-toi Mark !" Ses mots prononcés par son père résonnaient dans sa tête et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il lui semblait voir des images tremblantes et diffuses comme si son esprit essayait d'accéder à des souvenirs et que quelque chose les bloquait. La douleur se calma enfin et il put à nouveau affronter son ennemi. Mais alors qu'il regardait la capitaine de l'Arcadia, sa rage diminuait. Cette étreinte lui rappelait quelque chose. Cette tendresse qu'il venait de ressentir il l'avait déjà connu il y a longtemps. Harlock voyait que la rage de son adversaire diminuait. Il comprit que les nanos de Ryo étaient en train d'agir. Il s'approcha et Mark ne bougeait pas. Le souverain commençait à sentir un épuisement total l'envahir ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il était sur le point d'achever son ennemi. Il se ressaisit et tint son arme plus fermement. Harlock comprit que le combat n'était pas terminé.

Mark se jeta à nouveau sur lui mais il n'y avait pas cette rage de vaincre, cette haine implacable désireuse de massacrer son ennemi. Il le frappait avec moins de force et Harlock pouvait contenir ses assauts. La lutte se faisait en son fils il pouvait le sentir. Les nanos de Ryo allaient gagner. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Il allait pouvoir sauver son fils et l'emmener loin de Sylvidra. Il le protégerait de cette femme monstrueuse. Mark s'éloigna et pointa son arme vers son père. Harlock savait que si il tirait il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ses réflexes s'en ressentaient. Cependant le coup ne venait pas. Mark avait le bras tendu mais il n'arrivait pas à presser la détente. Il regarda le capitaine droit dans son oeil valide et ne vit que de la tendresse et de la tristesse. Harlock décida de miser le tout pour le tout. Il serra le pommeau de son Gravity Saber de toutes ses forces puis il le planta dans le sol et attendit. Son ennemi était désarmé, Mark pouvait le tuer, il le savait alors pourquoi son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine et le suppliait de ne pas le faire. Sa main se mit à trembler et ce fut à ce moment là qu'une image tridimensionnelle de sa mère apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-elle. Il est ton pire ennemi l'as-tu oublié ? Il t'a pris celle que tu aimais ! Abats-le comme le chien qu'il est !

Harlock s'approcha de son fils dont le bras tremblait de plus en plus. Les souvenirs commençaient à affluer dans le cerveau du souverain de Gaia. Ils furent si forts qu'il s'effondra, inconscient. Harlock se précipita vers son fils et l'image de Sylvidra disparut.

- Mark ? Appela Harlock. Je t'en supplie réponds moi !

Il serra son fils dans ses bras. La porte du poste de commandement sauta. L'équipage de l'Arcadia se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva son capitaine, serrant son fils dans ses bras, dans un état pitoyable. Il était grièvement blessé et son visage était meurtri.

" Oh bon sang capitaine ! S'exclama le contremaître.

- Vas chercher le doc de toute urgence ! Ordonna Harlock.

- C'est clair ! Vous avez besoin d'être soigné !

- Pas pour moi, je vais très bien ! C'est pour mon fils.

Le docteur Zéro entra à son tour et regarda le capitaine.

- Mais bien sûr capitaine ! S'exclama le docteur sur un ton désapprobateur. Laissez-moi vous soignez d'abord. Plus vite je pourrai vous soigner plus vite je m'occuperai de votre graine de voyou de fils qui vous a mis dans cet état !

- Il était sous l'emprise des nanos, vous n'avez pas le droit de parler comme ça de lui, Le défendit Harlock d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Harlock était de plus en plus faible. Il serrait toujours son fils dans ses bras lorsque sa vue se brouilla et qu'il s'évanouit sous le regard paniqué de son équipage. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui s'effondrait, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait une santé de fer et même blessé il restait debout.

Le docteur allongea Harlock sur le dos doucement et regarda les blessures. Le robot infirmier qui le suivait s'approcha sous son ordre et le docteur en sortit des compresses et une poche de sang artificiel. Il nettoya la plaie profonde au bras et l'examina. Elle avait touché une veine importante et le médecin décida de la soigner sur place. Il referma la plaie et plaça la perfusion de sang artificiel. Le capitaine était mal en point. La blessure au flanc bien que pas trop grave lui avait elle aussi fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il regarda autours de lui et vit les traînées de sang sur les murs et au sol. Harlock s'était vidé de son sang en essayant de calmer la haine de son fils. Le docteur était catastrophé. Il était heureux qu'Harlock ait retrouvé son humanité mais il ne fallait pas que cela mette sa vie en danger. La civière arriva enfin et le capitaine fut déposé sur celle ci puis emmené à bord de l'Arcadia. Le docteur s'occupa ensuite de Mark. Il n'avait pas de graves blessures et il était juste inconscient, ce qui était anormal. Le médecin se demanda pour quelle raison il ne retrouvait pas ses esprits pendant que la deuxième civière emmenait son nouveau patient à l'infirmerie. Il plaça une perfusion sur le bras du souverain de Gaia.

- Tu m'excuseras mon grand, je viendrai te voir plus tard. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de ton papa que tu as bien amoché, lui dit-il avant d'aller dans la salle de chirurgie.

Les combats se poursuivaient à l'extérieur sous la conduite experte de Kei et de Yattaran qui étaient en train de détruire la flotte de Gaia. Celle-ci privée du commandement de Mark était désorganisée et très vulnérable. Sylvidra était en train de perdre cette bataille ce qui mettrait un terme à sa domination despotique de la galaxie et de la Terre. Alors que le docteur opérait le capitaine, il était observé par un ami inquiet.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Toshiro pour la dixième fois.

- Ca va aller, Soupira le docteur. Il va s'en sortir ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Son fils l'a massacré, Avoua tristement l'ordinateur.

- Et je soupçonne fort Harlock de s'être laissé faire.

- C'est son fils, Tenta-t-il pour justifier la décision de son ami

- Et ses jumeaux ? Ragea le médecin. Si son fils l'avait tué ils auraient perdu leur père. Mark n'a pas plus de droits qu'eux sur Harlock !

- Tu as des enfants doc ?

- Non, Affirma sèchement le docteur. Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que peut ressentir un père c'est ça ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il aurait du garder la tête froide et ne pas foncer comme ça ! Surtout avec un adversaire bâti comme Mark ! Déjà que je n'ai pas compris comment il a pu être assez bête pour plaquer Ellie !

- C'est compliqué...

- Avec lui c'est toujours compliqué ! Il ferait mieux d'envisager de se caser et de prendre sa retraite de pirate ! Sinon, il ne fera pas de vieux os et je ne veux pas me retrouver à devoir l'enterrer ! Je suis le plus vieux, c'est à moi de partir en premier !

Toshiro ne répliqua pas. Le docteur finit l'opération et emmena le capitaine à l'infirmerie. Il le plaça à côté de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le praticien en constatant cela commença à s'inquiéter. Il fit une prise de sang au souverain de Gaia pour vérifier son état de santé puis changea la perfusion.

Le matin de la bataille de Gaia, Anne-Lynn Chambers à son domicile aidée par ses deux lieutenants continuait à enquêter sur la mort de Kurt Wilson et le souverain de Gaia. Elle se servait du web parallèle et des connaissances du lieutenant Aoki en informatique pour obtenir des informations qu'elle n'aurait pu obtenir par les voies normales. Grâce à leurs vacances forcées, l'équipe avait pu mener une enquête très poussée. Les trois collègues assis sur un canapé regardaient la vidéo tridimensionnelle récupérée peu après la fouille des ruines de la station spatiale située entre Mars et Amos. Ils y avaient passés la nuit .et lorsque la sonnerie de la porte à quatre heures du matin retentie, Anne-Lynn se demanda qui pouvait venir la déranger à cette heure. Le lieutenant Mitchell éteignit rapidement le lecteur alors que le lieutenant Aoki recouvrait d'un drap le tableau où se trouvaient leurs indices pendant que le commandant Chambers allait à la porte. A la troisième sonnerie, en voyant que tout était dissimulé elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avala de travers en se retrouvant face au procureur Alfred Krieg.

- Bonjour commandant Chambers, la salua-t-il.

- Monsieur le procureur, Salua-t-elle à son tour.

- Je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai besoin de vous parler.

- Euh, Hésita-t-elle en se retournant et en regardant ses lieutenants.

Elle s'inclina après quelques secondes et fit signe au procureur d'entrer.

- Lieutenants Aoki et Mitchell, je présume ? S'enquit-il en allant leur serrer la main. Vous êtes des lèves tôt ou des couches tard ?

Aucun deux ne répondit et ils se regardèrent embarrassés.

- C'est le chef Patrick qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. Il m'a dit que vous sauriez éclairer ma lanterne.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Anne-Lynn en souriant.

- Du capitaine de l'Arcadia, indiqua le procureur.

- Et le chef Patrick vous a dit de venir me voir ? S'étonna Anne-Lynn. Je ne vois pas comment...

- Je l'ai rencontré, avoua le procureur.

- Quand ?

- Il y a un 5 mois environ, après la destruction de la station spatiale. Ma femme est morte pendant la panique.

- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, se désola Ann-Lynn sincèrement.

- Merci. Le chef Patrick m'a dit que vous avez profité de vos vacances pour faire du tourisme là-bas, insinua le procureur.

- Attendez...

- Il m'a dit que vous n'avez pas lâché l'affaire Kurt Wilson donc je voudrai connaître le lien entre les deux.

- Je crois que le chef se trompe, j'ai été mise à pied à cause de cette affaire, je ne vais pas m'acharner à enquêter dessus sachant ce que cela m'a valu.

- Je connais vos états de service, je sais que vous ne lâchez jamais, insista le procureur qui commençait à s'énerver face à ses dénégations.

- J'ai fait certaines découvertes pendant cette enquête, Admit-elle mais je veux savoir ce que vous savez avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit !

- Harlock a sauvé un millier de personnes qu'il a fait transporter de la station à Amos, parmi eux il y avait mon fils et ma fille. Je l'ai rencontré en allant récupérer mes enfants et il m'a dit un truc dingue que j'ai eu du mal à croire...Cela m'a travaillé pendant des mois et je me suis décidé à en parler au chef Patrick qui m'a dit de vous en parlez.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? S'enquit Mitchell intrigué.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était venu sur la station pour récupérer son fils qu'il aurait eu avec Sylvidra et ce serait ce fils qui serait le souverain de Gaia. Ce qui vous l'avouez ne tient pas debout ! S'exclama-t-il le souverain aurait plus de cent ans ! C'est impossible !

Tout en disant cela il regardait Anne-Lynn anxieux attendant d'elle une réaction. Il y en eut bien une, mais pas celle escomptée.

- Le souverain de Gaia n'est pas son arrière petit-fils mais son fils ! S'exclama le lieutenant Aoki en regardant Anne-Lynn.

- Vous ne semblez pas plus surpris que cela. S'étonna le procureur.

- Le chef Patrick a bien fait de vous envoyer me voir. Au début de mon enquête j'ai rencontré le souverain de Gaia et maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit du fils d'Harlock les choses sont plus claires. Je vais vous monter quelque chose.

Elle fit un signe au lieutenant Mitchell qui remit en route l'enregistrement. Le procureur vit alors les vaisseaux de Gaia lancer les bombes. Harlock ne lui avait pas menti. Il vit aussi le visage d'Harlock au moment où il voyait son fils, en sang emmené par Gaia.

- C'est le souverain de Gaia qui a été blessé comme ça !

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu il a été blessé par les militaires chargés de le récupérer. Il était venu rejoindre son père.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ca je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le souverain de Gaia a essayé de fuir pour rejoindre son père et donc la Résistance.

- Mais pourtant, il continué à agir en tant que souverain. Je ne comprends pas.

- Aucun de nous ne comprend, indiqua Mitchell. On manque de données. Plus on en apprend plus la situation se complique.

- Il m'a dit que Sylvidra se servait de leur fils, se rappela le procureur. Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait cherché à le récupérer. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la Résistance balaye Gaia et le Consortium, Pria le procureur en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Les trois policiers se regardèrent. Mitchell coupa l'enregistrement.

- Si on finit par se débarrasser de Gaia et du Consortium j'aurai besoin de toutes vos preuves. Je pense qu'il serait bon de lancer une enquête officielle.

- C'est un travail de titan qui vous attend ! S'exclama Anne-Lynn en riant.

- Oh, mais je ne serai pas seul ! Vous m'aiderez ! Vous êtes les seuls à savoir la vérité, je vous ferai donc transférer dans mon service ! "

Les concernés par cette décision se regardèrent interloqués. Anne-Lynn regarda sa montre, il était presque cinq heures du matin, ce n'était plus la peine d'envisager d'aller se coucher. Elle alla préparer du café pour ses invités et alluma la télévision pour obtenir des nouvelles. Le journal n'allait pas tarder à démarrer lorsque le réseau fut piraté et qu'une vidéo fut lancée. A la grande surprise des personnes présentes ce fut le visage de Kurt Wilson qui apparut à l'écran. Il était assis dans un confortable fauteuil et Les policiers reconnurent le salon du Dark King. Le Time code en bas de la vidéo indiquait que celle ci avait été filmée une semaine avant sa mort. Il semblait calme et détendu mais son visage était empreint de gravité.

- Bonjour, ce message s'adresse à la totalité de la population du Consortium. Je m'appelle Kurt Wilson, si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui c'est parce que la Résistance se lance dans un combat désespéré contre la secte de Gaia pour libérer l'humanité de sa domination. Je le demande à mes fans ainsi qu'à tous les habitants du Consortium, la Résistance a besoin de votre aide. Prenez les armes et défendez votre liberté. Depuis sept ans je travaille pour la Résistance. Je suis un espion infiltré au sein du Consortium dans le but de fournir le maximum de renseignements à la Résistance pour la protéger et pour assurer sa victoire sur les dictateurs qui nous oppriment. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me croiront pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout vous révéler. Il y a cent dix ans environ la secte de Gaia que tout le monde pensait qu'elle provenait d'une ancienne colonie humaine installée près de la nébuleuse du sablier, est venue s'installer sur la Terre provoquant une guerre sans précèdent dont elle est sortie victorieuse. La secte de Gaia n'est pas un réel groupuscule religieux. Elle n'est pas constituée d'êtres humains mais de Mazones dirigées en sous main par Sylvidra. Celle-ci s'est servie du fils qu'elle a obtenu d'Harlock pour conquérir la Terre et pour qu'il règne en maître absolu sur la galaxie. Beaucoup de politiciens comme Aristote Zone sont au courant de la situation et ont choisi de collaborer avec les Mazones Je suis moi-même à moitié Mazone, par ma mère qui n'est autre que Sylvidra. En découvrant la vérité sur les projets de ma mère j'ai fait mon choix et choisi de protéger l'humanité de ce montre sanguinaire. A l'heure où vous voyez ce message, les combats font rage entre la Résistance et Gaia près de la Terre. Si cet enregistrement passe c'est que en tant qu'espion de la Résistance j'aurai été découvert et éliminé à ma demande. Je demande à mes fans de comprendre que c'était mon choix, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de compromettre l'avenir de l'humanité en me faisant capturer et torturer par les Mazones qui sont aux ordres de ma mère. Je sais que ces simples propos ne suffiront pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir des données sur vos ordinateurs. Cette bataille va être la seule chance à l'humanité de survivre alors pesez bien le pour et le contre. Vous allez vous laisser massacrer ou montrer à vos bourreaux de quoi vous êtes capables ?

Au moment où la vidéo se coupa pour montrer un duo de journaliste apeuré par ce témoignage d'outre-tombe, un fichier fut expédié à la totalité de la population du Consortium. Anne-Lynn alluma son ordinateur et afficha le dossier reçu. Celui-ci contenait l'ADN du capitaine de l'Arcadia et celui du souverain de Gaia. Il fournissait aussi l'ADN qui constituait la population de Gaia ainsi que des détails sur le projet de Sylvidra d'exterminer l'humanité. L'ADN de Kurt Wilson y figurait aussi avec une photo de lui et de son père peu de temps avant sa mort de ce dernier. Par l'envoi de ce dossier et cette vidéo le chanteur espérait vraiment que la population se soulèverait et aiderait la Résistance à vaincre. Anne-Lynn savait qu'il avait dit vrai. Elle regarda longuement la photo et entendit les premiers tirs résonner dans les rues. Amos était neutre mais il y avait l'ambassade de Gaia dans la capitale et les insurgés s'apprêtaient à la prendre d'assaut. Dans l'avenue adjacente se trouvait le bâtiment des religieux de Gaia qui fut attaqué à son tour.

Sur Pyros, sur Mars et sur des dizaines d'autres planètes par cette révélation incendiaire Kurt Wilson avait mis le feu aux poudres. Sur Mars, la population se lança à l'assaut du gratte-ciel du gouvernement du Consortium, l'armée fut prise de court et la population, envahit les lieux et commença le massacre des politiciens corrompus. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que la population opprimée était à bout. La situation était de plus en plus tendue depuis des années et Sylvidra, au lieu d'écouter son fils lorsqu'il lui suggérait d'être moins dure avec les humains, s'était montrée de plus en plus implacable exigeant du Consortium qu'il terrorise la population et qu'il arrête toute personne identifiée comme rebelle, bien sur, ce genre de mesure était toujours accompagné d'abus et Aristote Zone ne s'en était pas privé.

La révolution explosa violente et destructrice. Des centaines de vaisseaux commencèrent à quitter Amos. Anne-Lynn en entendant des vaisseaux passer au dessus de la ville alors qu'il leur était interdit de le faire, sortit de son appartement et monta sur le toit de son immeuble. Elle vit passer un flot continu de vaisseaux disparates qui faisaient route vers la Terre. Le gouvernement d'Amos fut dépassé. Le président hésitait. Il ne savait pas si il devait envoyer son armée. Il craignait fortement que ce ne soit une farce. Il ordonna donc à l'armée d'attendre et assista impuissant au départ de milliers de personnes armées avec ce qu'elles pouvaient filer vers la Terre pour en découdre avec Gaia.

- Est-ce que Kurt Wilson a demandé à la Résistance de diffuser cette vidéo et les documents ? Supposa Mitchell.

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une bataille en ce moment c'est ça qu'il faudrait savoir, remarqua Anne-Lynn.

- j'ai peut être un moyen de le savoir, indiqua le procureur. J'ai un ami qui est chargé des satellites de Mars peut-être qu'il pourra me dire si c'est vrai.

Le Procureur s'éloigna et appela son contact en passant par les différents satellites relais.

- Salut Pete c'est Alfred, dis-moi tu as vu la vidéo...Oui c'est flippant, dis-moi est-ce que c'est une farce...Vraiment ? S'étonna le procureur...Non merci, je suis sur Amos, je ne crains rien mais toi tu devrais partir. A plus tard.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les policiers :

- Alors ? S'enquit Anne-Lynn.

- La Résistance a envoyé une centaine de vaisseaux de guerre affronter ceux de Gaia.

- Et l'Arcadia ?

- Il est en train d'attaquer le vaisseau du souverain de Gaia.

- Donc ce n'est pas une farce, Comprit la commandante.

- Comment Kurt Wilson peut-il impliquer comme ça des civils ! S'indigna le procureur.

- Parce que c'était un gars logique, même Gaia éliminée, il reste les politiciens corrompus qui bénéficieront du soutien de l'armée car celle-ci a autant à se reprocher qu'eux donc il faut aussi se débarrasser du Consortium pour éviter de remplacer une dictature par une autre."

Elle referma son gilet, le vent du matin était frais et elle commençait à grelotter.

Aristote Zone fut le premier au courant de l'attaque et à venir réfugier avec plusieurs politiciens haut placés dans la base militaire de Mars. Le général en chef savait ce que le politicien allait lui demander et il accepta. Il était temps de prendre ses distances avec la galaxie tant que la Résistance était occupée par Gaia. Rien n'empêchait de reprendre ensuite d'assaut toutes les planètes perdues plus tard. Quitte même à s'allier avec les Illumidas. Il ordonna à tous les vaisseaux de guerre du Consortium, répartis sur les différentes planètes et astéroïdes de partir dans l'heure pour ne pas être aux prises avec les civils. Après tout il n'allait pas permettre aux civils de prendre les armes pour aller aider la Résistance. Lui-même connaissait la vérité sur les Mazones et il regrettait que le souverain de Gaia soit probablement perdu. Il admirait ses capacités de combattants et de meneurs d'hommes.

Alors que les civils arrivaient devant les grilles de la base, les vaisseaux décollèrent. Aristote Zone, installé dans une luxueuse cabine avec Elisabeth regardait avec mépris les fourmis qui se pressaient près des grilles alors qu'il s'envolait vers les étoiles. Les policiers et le procureur attendaient sur le toit de l'immeuble la suite des événements. La révolution était en marche, il fallait se montrer patient à présent. Alfred Krieg appela chez lui pour demander à sa mère de descendre dans l'abris souterrain dont était équipée sa luxueuse villa avec les enfants pour qu'ils soient à l'abri. Après tout personne ne savait comment la population risquait de réagir. Le chef Patrick dans son bureau dans l'immeuble du commissariat regardait calmement à la télévision la révolution en marche. Il souriait. Il savait que les prochains à subir le courroux des habitants seraient les policiers ripoux du Consortium. Le service des homicides qu'il dirigeait ne risquait rien par contre les services chargés d'arrêter les rebelles, eux, allaient se faire massacrer. Il fallait attendre que la tempête se calme pour pouvoir mettre en place un système sain. Il sortit de son bureau, la bouteille qu'il gardait depuis sept ans pour fêter cet évènement et se servit un verre. Il regretta que le commandant Chambers ainsi que les lieutenants Aoki et Mitchell ne soient pas là pour célébrer cela avec lui puis il but son nectar d'un trait.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : Adieu**

Harlock ouvrit lentement l'œil, l'anesthésie lui avait donné un horrible mal de crâne et la lumière trop forte de l'infirmerie lui faisait mal à sa vue. Il souleva son bras blessé et vit qu'un bandage avait été posé. Son flanc, lui aussi, avait été soigné. Il se releva un peu et sentit un violent vertige. Le docteur s'approcha et le poussa doucement pour le forcer à se rallonger

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang capitaine, vous devez restez couché, Ordonna le médecin.

- Mon fils ? Interrogea Harlock d'une voix faible.

- Il est dans le lit à côté de vous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta le capitaine en se relevant malgré l'ordre du médecin.

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis que nous l'avons amené à bord il est inconscient. J'ai fais une analyse de sang qui n'a rien montré.

Harlock tourna la tête et vit son fils qui semblait dormir. Il était relié à une perfusion.

- Lorsque vous irez un peu mieux je tenterai de le réveiller en utilisant une solution d'adrénaline.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

- Cela ne risque de le maintenir éveillé que quelques heures, je pense que vous préféreriez être en meilleur état pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Faites la dialyse comme vous l'avez fait pour moi, Proposa le capitaine

- L'analyse de sang montre que le médicament antirejet est encore actif. Il faut attendre. Reposez vous capitaine.

Le médecin sortit une seringue de calmant qu'il planta dans la valve de la perfusion de sérum physiologique. Le capitaine repartit dans le pays des rêves pour quelques heures.

Il se réveilla et regarda vers son fils. Il souffrait beaucoup moins et il n'avait plus cette envie de vomir liée à l'anesthésie. Il portait une chemise d'infirmerie qu'il ferma du mieux qu'il put et s'assit doucement sur le lit.

- Mark ? Appela-t-il.

Le souverain de Gaia ne répondit pas. Le médecin apporta au capitaine sa longue robe de chambre bleu nuit. Harlock la passa puis la ferma en se levant doucement de son lit.

- Allez-y doucement capitaine, Conseilla le docteur. Ne présumez pas trop de vos forces. Vous n'avez plus vingt ans.

Le capitaine s'assit sur la chaise placée près du lit de son fils et lui saisit la main.

- Mark ? Réveille-toi mon grand, Supplia-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction du souverain et le médecin prépara la seringue. Il regarda le capitaine qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Il injecta le produit et le rythme cardiaque de Mark augmenta ainsi que son activité cérébrale. Lentement, il sortait de son sommeil profond. Il entendait la voix de son père qui l'appelait mais il se sentait si fatigué. La voix de son père se fit plus forte et il ouvrit les yeux. Harlock poussa un soupir de soulagement et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

- Capitaine Harlock ? Demanda-t-il péniblement.

Harlock surpris par cette appellation, hésita quelques secondes. Il était normal que Mark soit incapable de l'appeler papa ou même père vu qu'il ne l'avait pas élevé mais il se dit qu'avec le temps cela viendrait. Désormais ils allaient pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Harlock sourit et serra la main de son fils plus fermement.

- Je suis là Mark.

Le souverain tourna la tête et vit le visage tuméfié mais souriant de son père. Son coeur se serra. Il se rappela la bataille qui avait fait rage dans la timonerie et les larmes de Mark se mirent à couler. Il posa sa main sur la joue tuméfiée de son père :

- Je suis désolé, S'excusa-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais sous l'emprise des nanos, le consola son père, ça va aller maintenant.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Je suis très fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas normal, en conclut le médecin. Est ce que vous avez des douleurs ? Des vertiges ?

- Non, j'ai juste envie de dormir, Affirma-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Mark ? Reste avec moi ! Insista son père en voyant que son fils fermait les yeux.

Ses appels furent sans succès, Mark se rendormit et son activité cérébrale diminua à nouveau. Le médecin sortit une seringue et fit une nouvelle prise de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a doc ? Vous m'aviez dit que cela le maintiendrait éveillé quelques heures ! S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Calmez-vous ! Ordonna le médecin. Il n'est pas conseillé dans votre état d'avoir une tension artérielle qui grimpe en flèche !

Le médecin plaça l'échantillon dans la machine et lança la procédure. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil afficha les résultats à l'écran et en voyant le visage anéanti du médecin le capitaine se leva et s'approcha de lui inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harlock quelque peu sur les nerfs.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir capitaine, Lui conseilla le médecin en montrant la chaise.

- De quoi est atteint mon fils ? Insista Harlock en criant.

Comprenant qu'Harlock refuserait d'obéir tant qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question, le médecin céda :

- Il est victime d'un empoisonnement et je ne sais pas par quoi il est causé, Révéla le médecin.

Harlock secoué par cette nouvelle alla s'asseoir. Il était très pâle et c'était la première fois que le docteur Zéro le voyait dans cet état.

- Vous pouvez le soigner ? S'enquit Harlock d'une voix blanche.

- Tant que je ne sais pas de quel poison il s'agit, je ne peux rien faire.

- Vous n'avez pas identifié le poison ?

- Il est inconnu de l'ordinateur.

Harlock regarda son fils et réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités concernant cet empoisonnement.

- Est qu'il est possible qu'il ait fait une mauvaise réaction aux anti nanos de Ryo ?

- Non, vous avez reçu les mêmes.

- Je ne suis pas à moitié Mazone, Souligna Harlock.

- Le principe des anti nanos est de combattre les nanos de Sylvidra, cela ne peut pas affecter l'organisme de l'hôte.

- Sauf si Ryo en a changé le principe. Il pourrait très bien avoir programmé un système de défense chargé de répandre du poison dans l'organisme de la victime en cas d'échec pour éliminer le problème.

- Les anti nanos ont marché capitaine, sinon votre fils vous aurait abattu. De plus cette accusation peut aussi s'appliquer à Sylvidra et de vous à moi je la pense plus capable de faire ça que Ryo.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, après tout, il voulait le faire abattre. Il s'est peut être servi d'Ellie pour parvenir à ses fins. Est ce que vous pouvez faire une dialyse et récupérer les nanos ?

- Je pense que oui. La procédure risque de prendre cinq heures. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposez un peu, suggéra le médecin.

- Hors de question ! Je retourne à ma cabine passer mes vêtements de pirate. Il est temps que je reprenne la barre ! Décida Harlock en sortant.

Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir. De plus il fallait qu'il sache où en était la situation avec Gaia. Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à sa cabine en prenant appuis sur les parois de l'Arcadia.

Toshiro tentait désespérément de pénétrer dans l'ordinateur central de Gaia en espérant y trouver des informations susceptibles d'aider à soigner Mark. Il eut la mauvaise surprise, une fois les pare-feux franchis de trouver un ordinateur complètement vide. De plus le système qui avait effacé les fichiers ne permettait pas de les récupérer. Ils étaient définitivement perdus.

Harlock, habillé de pied en cape alla à l'ordinateur qui lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle. Il fallait donc aller sur Terre, fouiller les laboratoires. Il retourna à la timonerie et vit que l'Arcadia était stationné au niveau de la face caché de la lune. Il contacta le Liberté et Kei répondit immédiatement.

- Heureuse de vous voir sur pieds capitaine ! Se réjouit-elle.

- Où en sont les troupes de Gaia ?

- On les a eues capitaine. C'est terminé !

- Et l'armée du Consortium ?

- Les militaires se sont barrés. Ils ont pris tous les vaisseaux de guerre dès le début du conflit et ils sont partis avec les politiciens qui avaient eu le temps de les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fui ? S'étonna Harlock.

- La population s'est révoltée. Elle a massacré les religieux de Gaia et les politiciens du Consortium. En plus tous nos vaisseaux sont bloqués ici à la demande de Ryo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les révoltés voulaient se rendre sur Terre pour la nettoyer de la totalité des Mazones présents.

- Sabu, scanne la capitale de Gaia et repère les activités des Mazones ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Que comptez-vous faire capitaine ? S'enquit Kei.

- Je dois me rendre sur Terre pour trouver des renseignements sur les nanos utilisées sur mon fils.

- C'est vrai, votre fiston ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas pensé à vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à le récupérer ! S'exclama Kei joyeusement.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Harlock s'assombrir elle s'inquiéta :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il a été empoisonné et le médecin ne sait pas par quoi, Indiqua Harlock. Je dois aller sur Terre pour trouver un moyen de le sauver.

- Je viens avec vous ! Décida Kei sur un ton qui ne permettait pas au capitaine de refuser. Hors de question de vous laissez y aller seul dans l'état où vous êtes !

Un vaisseau quitta le Liberté puis un second quitta l'Arcadia. Le capitaine emportait avec lui un analyseur portable et une tablette numérique pour y stocker les données. Une douleur au flanc lui rappela qu'il était blessé et il serra les dents en pilotant en attendant que la douleur diminue. Sabu envoya les données sur la tablette numérique du capitaine. Les Mazones apeurés avaient désertés la ville et il n'y avait pas de militaires non plus. Harlock se posa dans la cour du palais de Sylvidra puis, escorté par Kei, il alla à l'infirmerie. Tout comme l'ordinateur principal, celui de l'infirmerie avait été nettoyé. Le capitaine consulta sa tablette et vit qu'il y avait un autre laboratoire en ville et il décida d'aller tenter sa chance la bas. Il vit en s'y posant une moto et un véhicule militaire et demanda à Sabu de scanner le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci le rappela pour lui confirmer l'absence de tout être vivant. Harlock et Kei se posèrent et commencèrent l'exploration.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvait le tube de Mélina Church et Harlock brancha sa tablette sur l'ordinateur pour récupérer toutes les données. Par chance cet ordinateur semblait avoir été oublié par les Mazons et le capitaine y trouva les renseignements qu'il envoya à Toshiro pour qu'il les lui décode.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici capitaine ? Demanda Kei en regardant les cadavres des soldats Mazones.

- Aucune idée.

Il s'approcha et vit une importante mare de sang sans corps et des traces de pas ensanglantés ainsi que les traces des roues du brancard qui avait emmené Ellie. Il se mit à genoux et effectua un prélèvement dans le sang coagulé qu'il mit dans l'analyseur. Toshiro se manifesta grâce à la radio qui se trouvait fixée sur la cape du capitaine.

- Ca y est, j'ai décodé Hans...

Toshiro n'utilisait jamais le prénom de son ami et le fait qu'il le fasse ne pouvait annoncer qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il donna l'analyseur à Kei et s'éloigna.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer car les nouvelles sont tout sauf bonnes.

- Je t'écoute.

Harlock s'efforçait de garder son calme même si son instinct lui disait que ce qu'il allait apprendre allait lui faire mal.

- Sylvidra a piégé les nanos qu'elle a fait implanter à Mark. Si on venait à couper le faisceau d'onde qui les contrôlait le poison se répandait immédiatement dans le corps de l'hôte. Pareil si il ne recevait pas le traitement anti-rejet et sur le même principe la moindre tentative de lutte ou d'extraction de ces saloperies aboutissait au même résultat.

- Tu sais de quel poison il s'agit ? S'enquit Harlock qui commençait à trembler sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui poignardait le coeur.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas le contrepoison. La seule à l'avoir c'est Sylvidra. Il s'agit d'une plante qui poussait sur l'ancienne planète des Mazones et je doute qu'il y en ait sur Terre. Il n'est même pas sûr que cette plante existe encore. Hans, je suis désolé mais Mark est condamné.

Harlock s'effondra contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Sylvidra avait été jusqu'à empoisonner son fils pour que celui-ci ne puisse rejoindre son père. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui était insupportable. Il commençait à suffoquer et il respira profondément pour essayer de réguler son rythme cardiaque qui commençait à s'emballer. Lui qui espérait avoir tout le temps pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils il venait d'apprendre que cela n'arriverait jamais.

" Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il péniblement.

- Vingt-quatre heures, maximum.

- Est-ce que cela va être douloureux pour lui ?

- Hans...

- Réponds moi Toshiro !

- Oui.

- J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter qu'il se fasse abattre ! Il aurait moins souffert ! Ragea Harlock en se relevant.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as fait ce que ton coeur te dictait de faire.

- Et à cause de cela il va souffrir le martyr ! En plus j'ai trompé Ellie avec ce monstre en espérant le sauver ! Quel idiot je fais ! Je ne sais même pas si elle aura la force de me pardonner !"

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle te pardonnera. Tu es un père et tu as tout fait pour sauver ton fils. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Harlock appuyé sur le mur tentait de retrouver son calme. Il devait rejoindre son fils et rester près de lui jusqu'au bout, c'était là qu'était sa place. Il retournerait voir Ellie après la mort de Mark. Kei l'observait de loin. Elle comprit en le voyant s'effondrer qu'il n'y avait pas de solution pour Mark. Elle détourna le regard par respect et regretta qu'Ellie ne soit pas présente pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. L'analyseur se manifesta et afficha les résultats.

- Oh mon Dieu, Non ! S'exclama Kei en voyant le nom d'Eliza Zone s'afficher à l'écran.

Elle regarda la mare de sang et mit la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle se demanda en voyant cela si la jeune maman avait pu s'en sortir. Elle regarda le sol et vit les traces des roues du brancard.

- Quelqu'un devait être là et l'a secourue, Supposa-t-elle pour se rassurer. Mais si c'était des soldats de Sylvidra, paniqua-t-elle"

Elle tremblait en regardant à nouveau l'écran. Elle se dit que l'appareil se trompait peut être.

- Pourtant l'ADN ne ment pas. La totalité de l'ADN des membres de l'Arcadia est fiché dans l'ordinateur, l'analyseur n'a pas pu se tromper !

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher l'appareil. Soudain elle reçut un appel de l'Arcadia. Elle appuya d'une main tremblante sur bouton de réponse.

- Kei, calme toi ! Ordonna Toshiro sèchement. Je viens de voir l'analyse, Harlock ne doit rien savoir tu entends ? Retrouve ton calme tout de suite !

- Mark va mourir et Ellie est peut être déjà morte comment voulez-vous que je garde mon calme ! S'indigna Kei au bord des larmes.

- Pense à Frank et à Marie ! Harlock est peut-être tout ce qui leur reste. Alors si tu veux qu'ils puissent garder leur papa il ne doit rien savoir pour le moment ! Si il l'apprend dans l'état où il est je crains le pire ! Insista-t-il fermement.

- Je ne veux pas lui mentir, protesta Kei dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

- Kei si tu tiens à lui tu dois te montrer forte, est ce clair ?

Elle prit de longues inspirations et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Un souvenir vint lui envahir l'esprit. Elle se rappela des soirées de poker avec Ellie et Mazu pendant que les bébés dormaient dans la pièce juste à côté et qu'Ellie gardait son baby phone à la ceinture pour être sur que ses bébés n'avaient besoin de rien. Kei après cela s'effondra en larmes et sortit précipitamment pour qu'Harlock ne la voie pas dans cet état. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Tout ceci lui paraissait tellement injuste. Ils avaient vaincus Gaia ainsi que le Consortium et Ellie et Mark ne serait pas là pour fêter cette victoire. Harlock qui avait déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie allait souffrir encore plus. Elle réfléchit et contacta le Victoire.

- Officier radar, vous me recevez ?

- Oui.

- Veuillez contacter la Résistance et demander à Ryo qu'il pirate tous les satellites militaires et qu'il recherche le vaisseau de Sylvidra de toute urgence ! Ordonna-t-elle fermement.

- Pourquoi veux tu retrouver Sylvidra ? S'étonna Toshiro.

- Pour lui arracher le remède qui sauvera Mark ! Ragea Kei en retournant dans la salle.

Elle retrouva un Harlock calme, très pâle au regard horriblement triste au point qu'elle en eut mal au ventre. Harlock se contenta de se diriger vers la sortie. Pour sa lieutenante il était clair qu'il désirait retourner auprès de son fils. Kei le suivit et ils décollèrent sans échanger un mot.

Ils retournèrent tout les deux à bord de l'Arcadia et Harlock alla directement à l'infirmerie. Il posa la main sur le front de son fils.

- Je suis près de toi Mark, Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son fils.

La dialyse était terminée et le docteur Zéro examina ce qui avait été récupéré. Il n'y avait que les anti nanos de Ryo. Les nanos de Sylvidra lors de leur destruction s'étaient dissoutes dans le sang du souverain de Gaia et c'était cela qui formait le poison qui était en train de le tuer lentement. Harlock s'assit devant le regard désolé du docteur.

- Il est un peu chaud non ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Je vais vérifier sa température, Indiqua le docteur Zéro.

Il prit le thermomètre électronique et le mit dans l'oreille de Mark. L'appareil afficha trente-sept degrés et huit dixièmes. Le docteur le posa puis il commença à déshabiller le souverain de Gaia, aidé par son père. Kei pendant ce temps contacta une nouvelle fois la base de retrait en espérant que le vaisseau de Sylvidra avait été localisé.

- Je ne sais pas où il est Kei. A mon avis cette garce s'est bien planquée surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que son plan a échoué, Indiqua Ryo. Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ?

- Je n'y tiens pas mais Mark est en train de mourir et elle est la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Cette salope a créé des nanos qui empoisonnent leur hôte en cas de destruction.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il écoeuré. Où est Harlock ?

- Avec son fils. Tu as besoin de lui parler ?

Il eut un silence puis Ryo répondit

- Non, cela peut attendre.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à Harlock, Indiqua-t-elle en s'éloignant des membres d'équipage présent dans la timonerie pour ne pas être entendue.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée elle regarda autours d'elle puis elle annonça à Ryo.

- Je crois qu'Ellie a été grièvement blessée et je ne sais pas où elle est, Révéla-t-elle en murmurant.

Il y eut un autre silence.

- Je sais, Indiqua-t-il d'une voix triste. Je l'ai fait transporter sur notre base de retrait.

- Et ? S'inquiéta Kei.

- Elle est toujours en salle d'opération. Les médecins n'ont pas beaucoup d'espoir. Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'Arcadia vienne assez vite pour qu'Harlock puisse lui dire adieu.

Kei horrifiée lâcha le combiné et la communication fut coupée. Elle fut prise d'un haut le coeur et se précipita hors de la timonerie. Elle courut jusqu'aux premières commodités et vomit. Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche puis elle s'effondra en larmes entre la cloison et le siège. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer.

La fièvre de Mark ne cessait d'augmenter et le médecin plaça des sacs de glace sur son corps. Le froid lui fit reprendre connaissance et il sourit en regardant son père.

- Où est ce que tu as grandi ? S'enquit Mark doucement.

- J'ai grandi à Heiligenstadt, en Allemagne centrale.

- C'est comment, enfin, Rectifia-t-il, c'était comment ?

- C'était une zone d'anciennes montagnes, très boisée. C'était très vert et très calme. Un endroit épargné par la folie des hommes.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir comment c'était.

- Et toi, tu as grandi où ?

- La nouvelle Terre dans la nébuleuse du Sablier.

- Au moment des Noo c'était une jeune colonie humaine, se rappela Harlock comment ... ?

- Ma mère a installé son vaisseau là-bas, dissimulé sous une cité créée par des Mazones qui faisaient croire qu'il s'agissait d'une communauté religieuse. C'est là-bas qu'elle a commencé à se refaire une armée en capturant des humains pour féconder la totalité des femmes Mazones qui restaient, que je devais diriger. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Et moi. Quand je pense à toutes ces années perdues que je ne retrouverai pas, Révéla-t-il alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Mark se leva du mieux qu'il put et prit son père dans ses bras.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te connaître et d'être près de toi, même si je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je suis content d'être débarrassé de ces nanos et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il m'attend. Rien ne vaut cet instant et si je dois donner ma vie en échange je m'en moque.

Harlock le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il souffrait d'entendre son fils parler ainsi. Pour lui cette situation était d'une cruauté sans nom. Il allait perdre son fils alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver. Mark se sentait bien et c'était la première fois de sa vie. L'étreinte chaleureuse de son père le rassurait et lui procurait un calme ainsi qu'une sécurité absolue. Il avait l'impression qu'en étant dans ces bras il ne risquait plus rien. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père puis il murmura :

- Papa,avant de perdre conscience à nouveau.

- Mark ? Appela Harlock paniqué.

Voyant que son fils ne répondait pas il le coucha sur le lit et le médecin approcha. Le docteur l'ausculta et souleva les deux paupières de Mark. Il regarda Harlock tristement et lui annonça :

- Le poison est en train de s'en prendre au cerveau. Je suis désolé mais il ne reprendra plus conscience.

Harlock horrifié se releva brusquement et se colla dos contre le mur sans quitter son fils du regard. C'était trop rapide. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à un peu plus de temps. Une idée un peu folle lui vint. Elle était pour lui la seule chance de pouvoir arriver à communiquer avec son fils.

- Vous allez brancher les transmetteurs cérébraux sur moi et sur Mark.

- Dans votre état ce ne serait pas raisonnable ! Vous allez ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent ! Douleurs incluses !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais hurler pendant des heures je serai dans le même état d'inconscience que lui et je pourrai...

- Etre avec lui ! Comprit le médecin. C'est non capitaine vous êtes trop affaibli ! Vous avez toutes les chances de faire une crise cardiaque !

- Je veux être avec mon fils et vous ne m'empêcherez pas ! C'est un ordre docteur ! Cria le capitaine en serrant les poings de colère.

Le docteur savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner. Comment faire comprendre à un père désespéré qu'il ne doit pas risquer sa vie pour quelques minutes de plus avec son enfant. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit l'appareil. Il le posa sur la table et approcha du lit qu'occupait Harlock un défibrillateur en cas d'urgence. Pour lui, faire cela équivalait à tuer son patient. Harlock avait toutes les chances de mourir avec son fils.

Harlock déshabilla le haut de son corps et s'allongea. Le médecin plaça les électrodes chargées de surveiller son rythme cardiaque puis il plaça sur le front celles qui devaient lui permettre de communiquer avec Mark. Il regarda le capitaine puis il brancha à regret les dernières sur le front de Mark. Il alluma la machine et le corps d'Harlock convulsa de douleurs. Le médecin voyant cela voulut couper la machine mais Harlock lui saisit le bras. La douleur était atroce et le capitaine à son tour sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tout était noir. Harlock se concentra appelant son fils de toutes ses forces. II pouvait sentir sa présence. Mark était tout près de lui. Une lumière envahit lentement les lieux et il se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement blanche du sol au plafond. Une silhouette trouble se matérialisa et s'affina. Harlock sourit en voyant son fils. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Mark

- Je suis venu pour t'emmener à Heiligenstadt, Révéla Harlock. Je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu aurai dû grandir. Là où tous les Harlock ont grandi de père en fils.

Harlock unit son esprit à celui de Mark. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs ceux qu'il avait de plus précis de la région et une fois que l'image fut claire et précise il se sentit flotter. Il garda son fils serré contre lui et la pièce disparut pour faire place à de vieilles montagnes boisées et à de l'herbe fraîche et douce. Il reconnut le parfum des fleurs de la région et la douceur du vent. Tout était si précis dans sa mémoire. Il relâcha son étreinte et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à fouler le sol de la région.

Mark s'accroupit puis posa la main sur le sol et caressa l'herbe. Elle était si douce, d'une couleur vert tendre. Il la regardait admiratif. il leva les yeux et vit le lac dont l'eau si pure colorait de bleue une bonne partie de la zone basse. Il vit alors le château médiéval dont les hautes tours blanches dominaient cette douce vallée.

- C'est magnifique !

Il se releva et son père le prit par le bras.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter, Proposa Harlock en souriant.

Ils cheminèrent tout deux sur les chemins de terre où Hans courait étant enfant. Il l'amena près de la cabane que son père et lui avaient construit. Mark rit en voyant le crâne peint sur l'un des murs en bois.

- Ton obsession de la piraterie ne date pas d'hier, Plaisanta-t-il.

- Disons que le passé des Von Harlock est un peu trouble.

- Tous un peu pirate sur les bords, Comprit Mark en souriant.

Il regardait admiratif ce coin de paradis. L'endroit où son père avait grandi. Il respira profondément pour s'imprégner des odeurs et se tut pour entendre chaque son. Il entendit les oiseaux se disputer, les abeilles bourdonner, les cris stridents d'un oiseau de proie. Il se sentait calme, apaisé, serein, comme si il était arrivé à la fin d'un long voyage et qu'il avait enfin trouver l'endroit où finir ses jours. Il regarda la forêt qui dominait tout et vit un groupe de biches courir à travers les bois. Ils reprirent leur route en direction du château et passèrent derrière une vieille grange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oh ça ! S'exclama Harlock un peu embarrassé, c'est la grange du père Muller.

Mark avait remarqué la gêne de son père et se dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose que celui-ci tenait à garder pour lui ce qui l'amusa et il décida de pousser ses investigations.

- C'est un endroit où tu jouais souvent ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Seul ?

- Non.

- Ah ! Bluffa Mark. Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Elle s'appelait Greta, Répondit Harlock tristement. Elle s'est mariée l'année où j'entrais à l'académie militaire. Elle a été tuée pendant l'invasion des Illumidas.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, S'excusa Mark.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai dû remonter trop loin dans mes souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Elle a été...

- La première, oui...

Il s'approcha de son fils qui s'était avancé vers la grange et passa son bras autours de ses épaules.

- Viens, il y a d'autres choses à voir.

Ils reprirent leur route et Hans amena son fils jusqu'au château. Mark vit alors les portraits de ses différents ancêtres puis son père le mena dans les jardins. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous le saule pleureur dont les racines trempaient dans la rivière en contrebas et ils discutèrent. Mark raconta à son père son enfance qui ne fut guère heureuse. Il fut élevé par des Mazones nourricières jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'apprendre à gouverner. Il fut ensuite emmené à sa mère qui se contenta de lui enseigner la manière dont il fallait régner, l'histoire des Mazones. Pas une seule fois elle le considéra comme son fils. Pour elle, il était un élève. Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste tendre à son égard et il avait grandi dans un monde froid et distant. Il pensait que sa vie se résumerait à ça, régner dans la solitude. Il avait très tôt multiplié les conquêtes féminines cherchant désespérément et inconsciemment ce dont il avait été privé pendant l'enfance. Ce fut en Ellie qu'il le trouva. Lorsque son fils lui fit cette révélation, Harlock ne dit rien. Il se dit que si il n'avait pas fini dans les limbes, les choses auraient été différentes pour Mark. Peu importait de la manière dont il avait été conçu. Il n'avait pas à payer pour sa mère. Ce qui le faisait enrager c'était qu'il payait la haine que sa mère vouait à l'humanité.

- La situation est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Deux hommes, un père et son fils, amoureux de la même femme, Commenta Mark calmement en le regardant. Elle t'a choisi. J'aurai dû l'accepter au lieu de m'acharner. Pas une seule fois elle n'a cédé à mes avances. Elle t'aime profondément papa. Prends soin d'elle d'accord ? "

Le coeur d'Harlock se serra et ses larmes coulèrent. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, assis à discuter. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura

- Prends mon corps ! Tu as tellement de chose à découvrir maintenant que tu es libre. Il suffit que tu transfères ton esprit dans mon cerveau et je transférerai le mien dans le tien. Je mourrai à ta place. C'est mon devoir de père de te protéger.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu dois rester pour tes jumeaux et pour Ellie. Elle a besoin de toi.

Harlock resserra son étreinte et il vit un homme marcher le long des berges de la rivière. Il venait vers eux d'un pas régulier. Pour le capitaine l'incompréhension était totale. L'homme se rapprochait et son instinct lui disait qu'il venait pour lui prendre son fils. La silhouette se fit de plus en plus précise. Il portait un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux bouclés noirs étaient coiffés en catogan et il souriait avec douceur. Kurt Wilson au bout de plusieurs minutes arriva à leur hauteur

- Mark ? Appela-t-il. Il est temps, il faut y aller.

- Non ! Refusa Harlock fermement gardant son fils serré contre lui. Emmène-moi à sa place.

- Papa... Protesta le souverain.

- Je n'ai pas pu le protéger de sa mère, alors laisse moi faire cela pour lui ! Supplia-t-il.

- Vous pensez à vos jumeaux ? Vous voulez qu'ils grandissent sans leur père ?

- Ils auront toujours Mark, Suggéra Harlock.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, Hans. Je suis venu chercher mon frère. J'ai répondu à son appel.

- Papa, je dois y aller.

- Encore quelques minutes, Implora-t-il.

- Mark, si tu restes, tu l'emmèneras avec toi. Il faut partir, insista Kurt.

- Papa, il faut me laisser m'en aller, Affirma Mark en défaisant l'étreinte de son père.

Harlock voulait résister mais c'était comme si ses forces s'envolaient. Il regarda son fils se relever et se préparer à partir

- Je t'aime, papa. On se reverra, beaucoup plus tard. Je serai toujours là, Affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur le coeur du capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Mark rejoignit son frère et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Harlock ne pouvait plus bouger. Toute son âme lui disait de partir à la poursuite de son fils mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

Le coeur de Mark s'était arrêté, six heures après que le médecin ait relié le père et le fils mentalement. Harlock fit un arrêt immédiatement après et le docteur commença le massage cardiaque. Toshiro appela Kei pour qu'elle se rende de toute urgence à l'infirmerie et en entrant elle vit le docteur au dessus d'Harlock en train d'essayer de relancer le coeur. Kei plaça un tube dans la gorge du capitaine et brancha le ballon pour le ventiler. Le médecin lança le défibrillateur. La décharge fit battre le coeur du capitaine quelques secondes puis celui ci cessa à nouveau de fonctionner. Le docteur reprit le massage et attendit que le défibrillateur soit rechargé. Une seconde tentative n'eut pas plus de succès.

- Hans, ne me fait pas ça ! Supplia le docteur en pleurant. Je t'interdits de mourir tu m'entends !

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas y arriver, Se désola Kei en pleurant.

- Il va revenir ! C'est le syndrome des coeurs brisés ! Il faut faire le massage jusqu'à ce que cela reparte !

- Mais cela fait vingt minutes maintenant !

- Tant que le cerveau est irrigué on peut y arriver !"

Kei souleva la paupière du capitaine et passa rapidement une lumière grâce à sa mini lampe. La pupille réagissait. Le cerveau fonctionnait toujours. Le docteur savait que ses chances de sauver le capitaine de l'Arcadia étaient de plus en plus minces. Il commençait à fatiguer et craignait de ne plus avoir assez de forces pour garder un rythme régulier. Le défibrillateur lança une nouvelle décharge et le coeur repartit. Le médecin regarda anxieux le moniteur cardiaque. Les pulsations se stabilisèrent et devinrent régulières.

Le docteur et Kei se regardèrent en souriant. Ils vérifièrent l'activité cérébrale et virent avec soulagement que celle ci augmentait. Alors que les deux amis se réjouissaient de cette bonne nouvelle, ils n'avaient pas vu la larme qui coula de son oeil valide. Ils ne s'aperçurent du phénomène qu'en voyant un filet continu de larmes glisser sur le visage du capitaine. Harlock, bien qu'étant inconscient, pleurait la mort de son fils. Le docteur changea la perfusion du capitaine puis il lui administra un médicament destiné à soutenir le coeur. Il s'approcha alors du corps de Mark et commença à lui enlever sa perfusion.

- Kei ? Appela-t-il au bord des larmes, tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le corps de Mark. On va le placer dans un caisson réfrigéré autonome.

Kei s'approcha et tout deux retirèrent les différents appareils qui l'avaient gardé en vie puis ils lui remirent ses vêtements de militaire de Gaia. Le corps fut ensuite placé dans le caisson puis transféré dans le hangar où la dépouille de Mimée avait été entreposée.

- Vous ne craignez pas qu'il se mette en colère en voyant que le corps de son fils n'est plus à l'infirmerie ? S'inquiéta Kei.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il voie cela en émergeant de son sommeil.

- Il en a pour longtemps ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Son coeur a été pas mal malmené donc je pense qu'il en pour facilement quinze jours avant d'être en état de tenir debout.

Le médecin regarda Kei et vit qu'elle avait l'air préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kei ?

- Je vais donner l'ordre à l'Arcadia de faire route vers la base de retrait. Je vais avertir Yattaran de la situation.

- Normalement c'est au capitaine de donner cet ordre.

- En temps normal mais on risque de manquer de temps... Enfin d'après ce que m'a dit Ryo c'est Ellie qui n'en a peut être plus pour longtemps, Révéla-t-elle tristement en callant le cercueil de Mark.

- Ils en sont sûrs ? S'inquiéta le docteur bouleversé par cette nouvelle.

- J'ai reçu un message de Ryo pendant que l'on descendait au hangar. Ellie est sortie du bloc mais elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne sont pas optimistes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Explosa le doc.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle a été grièvement blessée avant le début de la bataille. Ryo ne m'a rien dit de plus. Il veut parler à Harlock.

- Il veut l'achever, oui ! Cracha le médecin.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui se passait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que le capitaine ait perdu son fils, il risquait de perdre aussi la mère de ses jumeaux. Il retourna à l'infirmerie veiller sur son patient tandis que Kei retournait à la timonerie. Yattaran mis au courant de la situation indiqua à Kei qu'elle pouvait partir. Il gèrerait le Victoire et le Liberté. Il échangea avec Kei un long regard emplit de tristesse puis la communication fut coupée.

L'Arcadia ayant été pas mal abîmé pendant le conflit, le voyage de retour se fit à vitesse lente.

Harlock ouvrit l'œil le lendemain et vit en regardant par le hublot que l'Arcadia faisait route vers une nouvelle destination. Il apprit du médecin qu'ils allaient à la base de retrait et que le corps de son fils était dans le hangar. Le docteur Zéro s'inquiéta du calme d'Harlock. Il le voyait, le capitaine était abattu et il n'avalait rien. Constatant cette triste situation il installa plusieurs perfusion destinées à compenser le fait que l'appétit du capitaine s'était envolé. Petit à petit, il reprenait des forces malgré tout et en arrivant près de Mars, quinze jours plus tard il pouvait marcher.

Ryo, après l'opération d'Ellie venait la voir tous les jours. L'état de santé de la jeune femme ne s'améliorait pas. Son coma devenait de plus en plus profond et les médecins attendaient l'autorisation de la débrancher. Pour eux, tout était terminé. Alors que l'Arcadia s'approchait de l'astéroïde où était caché la base de retrait, Ryo essayait de trouver un moyen de sauver Ellie. De plus la situation devenait compliquée.

A part la planète d'Amos, toutes les autres planètes avaient perdues leur gouvernement et malgré l'installation de la loi martiale avec couvre feu, le désordre régnait. Ryo avait fini par donner l'ordre aux vaisseaux de ce disperser pour aller surveiller chaque planète de l'Ancien Consortium. Les médecins qui le voyaient venir tous les jours visiter son amie blessée le trouvait amaigri et de plus en plus pâle. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus et il ne mangeait presque plus. Il refusait l'idée qu'Ellie soit condamnée et il travaillait sur ce qu'il espérait arriverait à lui sauver la vie.

L'Arcadia pénétra dans la base au moment où Ryo mettait une touche finale à sa tentative de traitement miracle. Il était assis sur une chaise, face au lit d'Ellie et regardait pensivement la seringue qui contenait peut être la clef de sa survie. Un officier des communications lui annonça par radio que l'Arcadia était arrivé et il se prépara mentalement à recevoir le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être les pires de la vie de Ryo.

Pendant ce temps Kei essayait de trouver le courage d'annoncer à Harlock la triste nouvelle. Elle respirait profondément devant la porte de la cabine d'Harlock et la main tremblante elle se décida à frapper. Il l'autorisa à entrer et elle s'approcha de lui doucement en tremblant. Harlock vit immédiatement l'agitation de la jeune femme et s'en inquiéta :

- Qu'est ce que tu as Kei ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncez cela, Avoua-t-elle en pleurant.

L'inquiétude gagna le capitaine qui en voyant l'état de sa lieutenante s'attendit à apprendre une catastrophe.

- Je t'écoute, Indiqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est Ellie, Lâcha-t-elle alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler.

Le coeur du capitaine s'emballa et il serra les accoudoirs de toutes ses forces. Son visage blêmit et il attendit que Kei se décide à lui annoncer le pire.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais elle a été grièvement blessée sur Terre et elle est à l'hôpital.

- Quelles sont ses chances ? S'enquit-il péniblement.

- D'après les médecins, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Harlock se leva, il avait besoin de sortir. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Il s'avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte et s'appuya dessus. Ellie, la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme était perdue. Il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Au moment de la bataille il lui avait ordonné de se cacher. Comment avait-elle pu être blessée. Comment la mère de ses enfants pouvait-elle être condamnée. Il avait du mal à respirer. C'était trop dur pour lui d'envisager cela. Il revit le visage souriant d'Ellie. Il se rappela de la douce chaleur des bras dont elle l'entourait pour lui redonner courage au moment où il attendait des nouvelles de Mark. Comment son rayon de soleil pouvait-il lui être enlevé si brutalement.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il fallait qu'il voie Ellie. Il sortit et avança tel un robot à travers les coursives de l'Arcadia. Il ne réagissait pas en croisant les membres de son équipage qui le voyait avancer pâle comme un linge. Sabu l'officier radar voulait l'informer de la situation sur les différentes planètes et son regard croisa celui du capitaine. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Le regard du capitaine était mort. Il recula et le regarda passer. Toshiro se servit de ses caméras et le regarda quitter l'Arcadia.

Harlock s'avança à travers la base et vit beaucoup d'officiers qu'il avait formé le saluer avec respect mais avec le visage grave. Le capitaine comprit que toute la base était au courant de la situation.

Ryo se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'Ellie. Il injecta la solution dans la valve de la perfusion et se pencha près du visage de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Ellie, c'est Ryo, La salua-t-il d'une voix émue. Je sais ce que les médecins te disent perdue mais je veux quand même garder un peu d'espoir. J'ai créé des nouveaux nanos qui pourront, je l'espère en tout cas, te soigner.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement.

- Je te demande de t'accrocher. Pense à tous ceux que tu vas laisser derrière toi, tes enfants, Nynna, moi et Hans. Tu ne peux pas choisir de nous abandonner comme cela. Qui plus est j'ai demandé à Nynna de m'épouser el elle a accepté. Il faut que tu sois là pour elle, pour ce grand jour. Tu la connais elle pleurera toute la journée. Il lui faut quelqu'un de fort pour la soutenir et tu sais que je n'aurai pas le droit de la voir dans sa robe avant la cérémonie. Tout le monde dit que cela porte malheur ! Nynna a trouvé le papier que tu as fait pour que nous devenions les tuteurs de tes jumeaux en cas de malheur. Je veillerai sur eux comme si c'étaient les miens, mais c'est toi leur maman et ils ont le droit de t'avoir près d'eux alors s'il te plaît, bats toi de toutes tes forces et reviens nous ! Ragea Ryo en pleurant"

Au moment où il disait ses mots une infirmière entra et vint lui annoncer qu'Harlock était dans le couloir. Ryo s'essuya les yeux rapidement puis il murmura une dernière chose à Ellie

- Si tu meures, il ne s'en sortira pas. Il y restera aussi, c'est une certitude. Alors si tu l'aimes fait tout ce que tu peux pour revenir.

Il sortit et vit le capitaine s'approcher. Il marchait lentement. Il semblait avoir perdu toute énergie. Leur regard se croisa. Celui d'Harlock fit peur à Ryo autant qu'il lui fit ressentir une douleur insupportable. Les deux amis ne se dirent pas un mot. En voyant les yeux rouges de Ryo et son état de santé il craignit que tout ne soit déjà fini.

Il entra et trouva Ellie sous respirateur. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha puis il se serra contre elle. Le docteur Zéro arriva à son tour à l'hôpital de la base et demanda à voir le dossier médical d'Ellie. Kei l'accompagnait et ils restèrent tous les deux dans le couloir. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulant entrer car ils ne désiraient pas voir leur capitaine dans un état de détresse aussi profond.

- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? C'est mauvais à ce point là ? S'inquiéta Kei qui était très pâle.

- Elle n'a aucune chance, je vais devoir conseiller à Harlock de la débrancher. C'est terminé Kei.

La jeune femme choquée s'assit sur un des fauteuils installés contre le mur crème du couloir. Le docteur regarda Kei puis se décida à entrer. Il trouva Harlock près d'Ellie, la tête posée sur le coeur de la jeune femme. Le médecin était anéanti. Il n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer cela à Harlock mais le fallait. Il s'approcha du lit et se racla la gorge. Le capitaine bougea à peine et il se lança :

- J'ai lu son dossier médical, Hans, et il faut la débrancher. L'acharnement ne servirait à rien.

- Je peux voir le dossier ? S'enquit le capitaine d'une voix douce comme s'il craignait de perturber Ellie dans son sommeil.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, Affirma le médecin qui ne voulait pas que son vieil ami ait accès à certaines données.

- Il s'agit de la femme que j'aime, donne-moi le dossier ! Ordonna Harlock glacial.

Le docteur Zéro s'inclina et le capitaine parcourut le dossier. Il s'arrêta en base de la page et les larmes se mirent à couler.

- Elle était enceinte de six semaines, S'effondra-t-il en lisant cette donnée que le docteur voulait garder secrète.

- Ils ont fait une analyse ADN. C'était un petit garçon. Je suis désolé Hans.

- On a le temps avant de faire cela n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harlock sans quitter Ellie du regard.

- Ca ne presse pas. Quand tu seras prêt.

- Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui, Refusa Harlock en essuyant ses larmes.

- Très bien.

- Dis aux hommes de descendre de l'Arcadia. Ils peuvent aller se dégourdir les jambes on ne va pas repartir de si tôt.

- Je m'en occupe. Tu as pris le médicament pour le coeur. Tu dois faire attention.

- C'est fait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le médecin sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Le calme du capitaine l'inquiétait. Il le sentait, tout ceci était en train de le détruire et il risquait d'avoir du mal à relativiser. Il se dit que si le capitaine avait ses jumeaux avec lui cela l'aiderait à franchir le cap mais comme ils étaient à bord du vaisseau-cité, il ne fallait pas compter là dessus. Il alla voir Kei puis tous les deux donnèrent quartier libre à l'équipage qui fut heureux de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Toshiro regarda les membres d'équipage sortir et attendit patiemment le retour d'Harlock.

Il reçut plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit artificielle venait de tomber sur la base, un message d'Harlock lui demandant d'envoyer un robot médical brancardier. L'ordinateur savait ce que son ami voulait faire et il s'inclina. La zone de l'hôpital où Ellie se trouvait était déserte la nuit et Harlock savait qu'il ne serait pas déranger. Il coupa les alarmes des moniteurs puis il débrancha les électrodes. Le robot infirmier arriva et plaça le brancard à côté du lit. Harlock souleva doucement Ellie et la posa délicatement dessus. Il raccorda le tuyau d'oxygène sur celui du brancard puis posa les différentes perfusions et sacs sur les crochets prévus à cet effet sur le brancard. Il embrassa Ellie sur la joue.

- On va partir pour un long voyage mon amour, Murmura-t-il. Quelle que soit ta destinée je resterai près de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Ellie fut transportée à bord de l'Arcadia puis le vaisseau décolla. Toshiro s'occupa des différents instruments de mesure et envoya les codes d'accès de la base.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'Arcadia quitta les lieux sous les regards catastrophés des membres d'équipage qui accoururent sur le quai en voyant le vaisseau décoller. Kei et le docteur restèrent en retrait.

- Adieu, capitaine, Murmura le docteur Zéro en pleurant. »

A suivre…..


End file.
